Demon of Paris
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Fear stopped her from saving the ones she loved. Her parents and Brother. Now fear will be her weapon of getting revenge. Another contract is formed. Another soul is at stake. Only Sebastion seeks to preserve this soul. Why? Sebastian/OC
1. A Contract Formed Once Again

**Contract Formed **

**Once Again**

**I own nothing of Black Butler. In my mind Sebastian is mine**

_**An AU type story – Instead of losing his soul to Sebastion, Ciel was murdered. Since this is fanfiction, I'm allowed to do this. :-) Please enjoy.**_

**(1****st**** person POV)**

How long has it been since he had died in my arms? How long have dwelled in my sorrows? How long have I remained idle and afraid to do anything to avenge him? Days, months, years – Far too long for my taste. My name is Alliahnna Phantomhive – Twin sister to Ciel. I'm 18 years old and the only surviving member of the Phantomhive family. This is my story.

**-0-0-**

It's been a long time since Ciel died. And even though we drifted apart from one another, I still can't get over his death. Watching Ciel's vibrant blue eyes fade into a lifeless gray…and I was unable to save him. For years I sat in my room, dwelling on that horrible incident. My once long voluminous black hair was becoming brittle and wiry from my stress. My Phantomhive blue eyes were starting to lose their shade are my vision became obscured from my endless flowing tears. My body would not move. My mind would not derail from its only train of thought. I was a shell of the person I once was – A fun loving adventurous girl who would never back down from a challenge. I did not become as stern or melancholy as Ciel did, but I did know when to put on a firm face when faced with a new challenge. But lately, it almost seemed impossible for me to smile.

When we were ten years old, Ciel and I were once the best of friends. Our parents and Aunt would always take us into the garden so Ciel and I could pretend to go on expeditions. His fiancée, Elizabeth, was like a little sister to me. She would always make me adorable trinkets for my birthday. Till this day, I still receive presents. You could say we were all one big happy family. Well, like every family, there's that link in our chain where once it's severed, it's hard to reattach. After our parents were killed, Ciel and I started to drift apart from each other. With Tanaka watching over us, Ciel and I acted as business partners, talking and discussing how we would keep the Phantomhive business going. Then it went to where we couldn't work together – we wouldn't speak to each other - we couldn't be in the same room. Finally it fell to where we wouldn't even look each other in the eye. I eventually couldn't stand to be in the same house as Ciel. His depressing persona was wearing me out. I eventually packed up my things and moved to Paris to live with Lord Schneizel from Britannia.**(**_Code Geass_**)** He was a close friend of our fathers and welcomed me into his household. For two years, things were going well. I enjoyed being Schneizel's assistant. He was really kind to me. He never treated me like a servant; he was something of an older brother to me. It wasn't until I heard what happened in London that Ciel and I were brought back together. Little did I know…it would be the last time.

London was being burned to cinders. The ashes of the burnt people flew into the air, returning the heavens from where they were sent. The buildings that were built from the ground up had returned to the soil. Never had I seen something so horrific. Not since Ciel and I watched our parents die. Fearing for Ciel, I dashed for the new Phantomhive estate. Tanaka had mailed me the location. He always had a way of looking after me. When I discovered the new estate, it met the fate of the previous one. It was gone – turned to ash and dust. I saw Tanaka running from the building. He was in his chibi form. I ran up to him and begged him to tell me what had happened and where Ciel was. He managed to draw on his residual energy and went into full form. It was then that Tanaka told me about the angel that attacked them. He and the Queen plotted against Ciel. He mentioned how our Aunt was murdered, Lee was killed, and many other people we knew and loved. I couldn't believe how much destruction had come while I was gone for two years. Tanaka mentioned four others to me. The servants were Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, and a hellish butler that Ciel kept at his side at all times. His name was Sebastian Michaelis. Tanaka said that once Ciel gave an order, Sebastian would always be at his side, ready to protect him. Tanaka lost his energy, so I picked him up and ran through the tattered streets of London. We found the three servants who were pleased to meet me. I asked them to take me to Ciel. I was guided to a broken down bridge. On top, wearing his top hat and usual renaissance clothing, was my brother Ciel and his Butler. Across from them was an angel.

I had to see Ciel. I had to stop whatever madness was going on up there. All I wanted, after two years of ignoring one another, all I wanted to bring Ciel back to Paris with me. There we could start over and have a total new life. We could put our parent's death behind us and finally be a family again. I scaled the bridge. A few times I lost my footing, but I kept going. My hands were becoming bruised and bloodied, but I didn't care. I wanted, I needed, to reach my brother. I wanted my Ciel back.

I reached the top. Ciel's butler was darting all over the bridge, striking at the angel, trying to eliminate him. The Butler was a handsome man. His crimson eyes, inhuman though they looked, were so hypnotic, I found myself entranced by their beauty. The angel, however, was a different story. He may have looked like an Angel, but he had the aura of a hellish devil surrounding him. His purple eyes calling, demanding for blood – truly, he was a monster. The fight between the two demons got so ferocious, that the wing of the Angel knocked Ciel over. He was now hanging off of a ledge, trying desperately not to fall to the icy waters below. The Angel – no, the White Winged Devil – tossed Sebastian aside. Sebastion landed, back first, onto protruding spikes. The Angels eyes fell onto Ciel. He was going to kill him. I grabbed whatever I could – a sharped pipe – and I ran for the dark angel. He saw me coming, but I managed the swipe the pipe across his face. I scarred his eye. I then stabbed it into his heart. He held his eye and chest, growling animally at his humiliation at being injured by a human. I ignored him thinking those wounds would kill him. I ran over to Ciel and pulled him up. I commented on his eye patch, saying he looked like a pirate. He told me to shut my mouth of course. But that was to be expected. Ciel and I marveled at one another. It may have been two years, but it seemed like 20 with everything that was happening. As we were about to reminisce, Ciel's eyes widened with horror. The Angel was standing behind me. His eye and chest were bleeding severely and yet he was standing as if nothing happened. He glared death bound daggers at me. He raised a hand. I wrapped my arms around Ciel protectively. I was not about to let him touch my brother. The Angel's hand made contact with me. I was slammed into a spire, the impact knocking the wind out of me. Ciel was in my lap, unharmed. Thank god. The angel approached us again. Sebastian, the butler, was slowly pulling himself off the spikes. But he was so damaged that he wouldn't reach us. I gazed up at the Angel. His eyes, those horrible purple eye, they were boring a hole deep into my soul. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I almost stopped breathing. I sincerely thought that this was going to be it. This would be the moment where I would die.

"What a nuisance!" The angel snarled. He had in his hand the pipe I used to scratch his eye. He raised it over me. My mind screamed for me to run. It told me to take Ciel and head for any place that would be safe. But it was for not. My legs would not move. I was frozen with fear. Was it the angel's eyes? Was it his presence? Whatever it was, the Angel was preventing me from moving and from saving Ciel.

Just as the Angel brought the pipe down, I squeezed my eyes shut. I waited for the impact…it never came. I opened my eyes. My mouth and eyes gaped with such terror my stomach churned five different directions. Ciel had gotten in the Angels path and took the pipe through his chest. "MASTER!" I heard Sebastion cry.

Ciel's eye patch dropped from his face as he fell back into my arms. Ciel's patch hid a weird mark his eye was labeled with. But I did not care. I caressed Ciel's face. Begging and pleading him to stay with me. His blue eyes were staring to close. His breath quickened as he struggled not to cry out form the pain. The blood oozed from his chest, and all over my dress. I said I'd go for help, but Ciel urged me not to. Instead, he spoke to me. "The Queen…that angel…they are…the cause…for our…parents," he rasped. "It was…because of that…for two years…you and I…have been…apart." He raised a shaking hand. I took his hand and held it to my face. His skin was just as smooth and delicate as ever. "My time…in this world…has finally…come to its end. I'm sorry…that we…couldn't…spend…more time together."

"So am I Ciel," I replied. Tears streamed down my face and onto his. "I never should have left."

"No…Anna. If you didn't…I wouldn't get…to see…my Saintly double."

My eyes widened. Since I was born, my parents would always say that Ciel and I were polar opposites. Ciel was an imp while I was the saint. I would talk and Ciel would take action. We both completed each other. Ciel's skin became even paler, his blue eyes fading in and out. I could feel his life slipping through my fingers. "Cee…" I croaked, "No matter what happened back then, no matter what I said or did, please know that I have always, ALWAYS loved you. And I always will."

Ciel smiled genuinely and whispered, "And…I…you…." His hand went cold. The color left his eyes and his head fell back. My brother was gone. I pulled Ciel in and hugged him tightly. Whatever warmth he had left, I wanted it. I wanted him to know, that even though he's dead and that we haven't spoken, I loved him more than life itself.

The mark on his eye vanished. As did his butler and the angel. I laid Ciel down, closed his eyes, and looked up to the sky. My whole family was gone. All of London was turned to ash. It was without a doubt one of the darkest days of my life. I took the only thing Ciel had left. It was our family ring. I placed it on my thumb and I brought my brother down from the bridge.

After we buried Ciel next to our parents, I returned to Paris with Schneizel. Without anywhere else to live, we brought Tanaka and the others to live with us. Finny took care of the garden, Mey-Rin tended to the house, and Bardroy took over the kitchen.

For a year I didn't speak. I remained in my room a vast majority of the time. The only times I left were for the bathroom breaks. My food was brought to my room. I never left my bed. All I could do was sit there and dwell on how weak I was. Dwell on how too terrified I was to save Ciel. That angel…that devilish angel…petrified me. I wanted that power. I wanted the power to gaze at someone and make them realize how weak they really are. I want to scare someone so badly that they can't move without pissing themselves. Why do I want to scare people you ask? Because I want to terrify that angel. I want to make him realize that he is just as weak and defenseless as any mortal. I want him to know what becomes of those who take a Phantomhive's life. But I lacked that power. And from what I witnessed when he fought, I lack the strength. I don't care what it takes. My heart, my soul, my body, my ENTIRE life – I will never stop until I make that angel pay!

Now I bet you're all wondering what became of Sebastion and that Angel, right? How could they just vanish into thin air like that? Well I can't say much for the angel. Sebastion, however, was an entirely different matter.

I was sitting in my room. I had the bed curtains closed around my bed. I had my face buried in my gloved hands, and my dress puffed up like a parachute. I wished for power, I wanted revenge…no matter what. "_No matter what?" _Said a voice. I shot my head up. I didn't see anybody. The silhouette of a man stood outside my bed. _"Would you be prepared to give up anything?"_ I tore the curtains open. No one was there. I moved from my bed and went to my window. As I opened it, I saw a shadow disappear onto the roof. I walked onto the awning and scaled along the rim. I climbed my way up to the mid spire. I reached out to grab it, but lost my footing. As I slipped down, a hand reached out and grabbed mine. I looked up and gasped. It was Ciel's old butler Sebastian. "I'm impressed young mistress," he commented with his smooth British tone. He pulled me up and held me by the waist. "Ciel spoke well of your climbing abilities. But I guess they wore down after being immobile for a year." I moved away from him. My back hit the spire. Sebastian moved in, his red eyes glowing from the moonlight. He knelt down and bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Alliahnna Phantomhive," he greeted, "I am Sebastian Michaelis."

"I remember you," I replied, trying to control my shaking voice, "You fought that purple eyed angel that killed Ciel!" I snarled. Sebastian's gaze went blank. "Tanaka said you were the best Butler Ciel had. Why didn't you save him?"

"I know an apology can never be enough," he started, "But you should know that I tried my best to help him. Unfortunately, even I can't save everyone I work for."

"Obviously!" I walked up to him. I gave him permission to rise to his feet. When he did so, he towered over me. His entire being was intimidating. How Ciel commanded a man like this, was beyond me. But I continued to rag on him. "So why are you here? Ciel's dead, you don't need to be around the Phantomhive's anymore."

"That is not entirely true." He corrected me. "True my young lord is dead. But our contract has yet to be completed."

Contract? I thought to myself. He must have been talking about the pentagram on Ciel's eye. "What were the terms of this contract?"

"That I would serve him until he got revenge on the ones who murdered your parents. But since he's dead…" before I could blink, he swiped his hand swiftly across my chest. The top of my dress and bra ripped open. I blushed madly and tried to cover myself. Sebastion grabbed both my wrists in one hand and held them over my head. He touched the spot over my breasts. The pentagram that Ciel had over his eye was now on my chest. "You are now the inheritor of the contract."

"Why the hell would I accept?" I hissed, "What do I get out of this? To boss you around? I don't know if Ciel told you, but I don't believe in having servants!"

"He has informed me of that," he released my hands. I closed my dress up, shying away, "I also know that, that mark won't vanish until the contract is completed." He had to be kidding! I mean, I had to have this…demonic, yet handsome, butler was going to be following me around? He had to give me a better reason to cooperate. "What if I told you I could give you the power you desire?" That caught my attention. "As a human, you don't stand a chance against that murderous angel. However if you were to become a demon…" he trailed off menacingly.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?" I boomed. Sebastion smiled devilishly. I calmed myself and asked again, "What…would I…have to give?" I asked carefully.

"I will decide on that when you are of the appropriate age," He explained, "But I assure you that you will not have to give up your soul like Ciel tried to do."

"What would I have to give?" I asked again, only this time I was scared of what he might say.

"As I said, I will collect once you are of proper age." He trailed a hand down my neck. When his fingers reached my hands, they just parted. It was as if an invisible force made my hands move. My chest was exposed once again. Sebastion touched the mark. "But in order to attain this power, you must agree to the contract. I will become your servant. You will command me and I shall obey. Should you get into trouble, I shall be there to help you. But," he added sticking a finger up, "There will be moments where you will become my demon protégé and obey me."

I hesitated to answer. The way he said protégé made it sound like he and I would have more than just a master servant relationship. By at the same time, I would be given power. I wanted the power…more than anything else in the world. But it worried me that he wouldn't tell me what it was that he wanted. But as I said, I was willingly to give anything to attain my revenge. "Fine," I sighed, "I agree."

Sebastion nodded. He bit down on one of his fingers. Blood trailed out of the tip. He placed it to my chest, the cold red fluid sending chills throughout my body. He traced the finger around the mark, moving ever so slowly, taking pleasure from me squirming from tickling sensation. He then touched the center of my mark and leaned in to my ear. He whispered, "This may hurt." When he removed the finger, the blood seeped into my skin. The mark began to glow. My chest tightened and contracted. I dropped to my knees, holding it tightly. It felt like my chest was crushing my heart, which also felt like it would implode. I squeaked and gasped with pain, but I tried not to cry out. Then my whole body began to burn. My back, my face – everywhere was in agony. My teeth contorted into fangs. Bat like wings sprouted from my back, expanding as if to take flight. My ears become pointed. A tail with a triangular tip sprang out. Finally my eyes – the blue changed into a crimson red, and the pupils became slits. The pain finally ended. I heaved heavily. Sweat beaded down my face. I felt my body, my newly added limbs, and the teeth. I had actually become a demon. Sebastion helped me to my feet. "You are now the Demon of Paris." He bowed to me, "And I am you most humble and loyal servant." Sebastion explained to me that the contract gifted to me the power over fear. It's a type of illusionary technique. With direct eye contact, I can see and make a person live out their worst nightmare. Sebastion warned me to not take this power lightly. Though it is powerful, it also comes with a price. If I use it too much, my eyes could either become stuck in that state or I could lose my sight. Sebastion said he could help me should it come to that, but I should still be cautious. I should not use the Fear Sight more than three times a day – until my powers grew stronger. My gaze can only work on a person once, but the trauma lasts for weeks. "Remember," He moved my hair and purred in my ear, "I plan to collect, My Mistress."

It was at that moment that Sebastion and I were joined by contract and blood. And it was at that very moment, the means to my revenge were handed to me. I plan to use these powers to the fullest. I will do whatever it takes to achieve my revenge.

**I'll end it here for now. I'll continue depending on if I get reviews. This mainly a test story, but if you want I can continue. Tell me what you want to see done differently or if you like it. I'm still open to suggestions for a title for the story. Leave reviews, but please be nice. This is my first Black Butler story.**


	2. Farfetched Fights

**Farfetched Fights**

**HEY PEOPLE – thank you so much to those who reviewed, alerted and faved my story. I hope you will continue. **

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I've been working on some of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN NOTHING! I wish I could own Sebastion and Schneizel, but I do not.**

**Notice****: I have seen the Black butler series, so I know what day and age it's in. So if I get things wrong like cultural references or stuff like that, I apologize. Just go ahead and correct me. However, I'm not one for dresses back in that era. Oh and one quick question. In Paris, are the titles Count and Mayor the same thing? If they aren't, I'll correct myself next chapter. Until then I'm retitling Schneizel as Count. It sounds cooler.**

**Now on with the story**

_Five years later – Sebastion and the servants of Ciel went to live with Alliahnna in Paris. Schneizel welcomed them all with open arms into his mansion. Sebastian served Alliahnna diligently – Almost too diligently. Sometimes he would insist on dressing her, giving her baths – harassing her. Alliahnna would get pissed and chase him all over the mansion. But it would all eventually blow over. Alliahnna would get bored with chasing him._

_Sebastion helped Alliahnna control her demon powers and help her hone her fighting skills. These attributes gave Schneizel the confidents to send her out on missions alone at times. Other times, he wouldn't unless she had some sort of back up. Sebastian wasn't enough. Alliahnna preferred it that way. Whenever she and Sebastion were alone, he would always start harassing her._

_Unlike Ciel, Alliahnna didn't look at the world as a giant chess game. In fact she wasn't one for the game. The world was more like a book to her. At first glance the book is closed and uninteresting. But once you open it, a whole new experience explodes in front of your eyes. With every page, and every new character introduced, the book gets more interesting, leaving her begging for more and guessing what the outcome will be. The climax, the plot, all of it was such a rush. Let's see how the book of her life plays out until the ending scenes of her revenge._

**/::\/::\**

**Warning: May repeat what I said in summary. OH WELL. :-)**

Alliahnna was now 18 years old. She had long black hair and Phantomhive Blue eyes. She wore a loose turtle neck Halter top. On the chest was a large red tear drop. She had on a black skirt, and black boots. She wore a beaded black bracelet that Sebastion had gotten for her on her birthday.

For five years she's been living with Schneizel. She kept the fighting to a minimum as much as possible. Alliahnna was named Commanding Officer of Schneizel's guard. Main reason was so that Schneizel could keep Alliahnna close to him at all times. But there was also the fact that she was an exceptional fighter. Sebastion served as her lieutenant. Schneizel still saw Alliahnna as the young girl who came to him needing work. You might say he considered her like family. Which means he would do just about anything for her.

It was a bright Monday morning. The entire Mansion was filled with warm sun light. Bardroy was working on making breakfast, Finnian was doing some early work on the garden, and Mey-Rin decided to clean up around the place. Schneizel got her a new pair of glasses. They were red rimmed. She put her old ones in a special case. The case was labeled as Ciel's gift.

Alliahnna was in Schneizel's study, helping him organize his files. Thanks to him being mayor, Schneizel was always swamped with tedious reports, police files, and bi-laws that needed approval. Basically it was a typical morning. Alliahnna let out a huge sigh of boredom as she shut a filing cabinet drawer. Schneizel, sitting at his desk, smiled humorously. "A little bored, are you Ali?" The blond man chuckled charmingly.

"Try annoyed," she moaned, leaning against the cabinet, "I'm pretty sure I put these files away yesterday." She pushed off and slammed a hand on Schneizel's desk. She leaned into his face and scolded him, "So either you forgot that you took them out, or you just planned to do them and never actually got around to it?"

"You think the absolute worst of me Ali," He swooned, trying to sound hurt, "Maybe I was going to get to them, but I was pulled away on important business." He lied. He flinched when Alliahnna got uncomfortably close to his face. She had anime lightning over her head. "Or…maybe I was…visiting one of…my lady friends." He laughed nervously.

Alliahnna narrowed her eyes annoyingly, "You mean the many women you try to woo and win over with your not so charming demeanor?" She grabbed him by the collar, "The ones that I have to send home with flowers and expensive chocolates because you broke their hearts – AGAIN?" Schneizel smiled menacingly. Alliahnna knew she had him. "Maybe I should consider working for the Count Monty up the way."

Schneizel widened his purple eyes, quivered his lower lip and puppy dog pouted to the fuming Phantomhive girl. "Your words truly wound me, Alliahnna." He whimpered. He put his hands on hers, "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you Schneizel," she exclaimed slyly, "And I would love you even more if you would do your damn work!" She pushed him into his chair. She folded her arms and pouted, "You know, instead of relying on me to settle matters for you."

"Well you are my assistant and captain of the guard," he replied with a dumb expression. He then grinned mischievously, "So technically it's your job to do my work for me."

Alliahnna lifted up his lamp. Schneizel pushed away from his desk and rolled into his book case. "Looks like we're getting a new Count of Paris!"

"Pardon the intrusion." The two looked to the door. Sebastion stood there with a tray of tea and stacks of paper underneath his arm. "Tea and paper, Lord Schneizel."

"Ah yes," he chuckled, rolling back to his desk, "Thank you Sir Michaelis." The two always stuck to formalities. They tried not to show it, but Alliahnna knew that the two held one another in high esteem. Calling each other by a title is just a way of trying to keep up a wall.

Sebastion set the paper and tea down and started to head for the door. "Hold it!" Alliahnna grabbed him by the arm. Sebastian looked back quizzically. "You and I are going to help Schneizel with these papers and respond back to the correspondents." She ordered.

"You don't need to do that." Schneizel assured her, "I'll do the work myself."

"No you won't." Schneizel drooped his eyes, feeling hurt by her lack of faith. "You'll drink your tea, stare out the window, and then fall asleep." She picked up a piece of paper and put it in his hand. "Start reviewing."

The three began to review the reports. Many were just complaints about the many immigrants that had arrived into Paris. The people wanted them removed. Those were the main ones that Schneizel tried to ignore. But he knew he would eventually have to respond. He contacted the news crew and told them to put an article in the paper saying, _the new citizens of Paris are legal and welcome to live their lives as they see fit. They will not be exiled because of the negative feelings of others._That was sure to get negative and violent feedback. But if Schneizel were worried about pleasing the entire country, he never would have become Count. One, that Sebastian had, was a reoccurring request from an old man who ran a mill. His mill was always being raided during the day and at night. He was either requesting for the Counts military assistance, or for some part time workers. It was then that Alliahnna handed Sebastion a resume that a man and his family sent in. _Need work. My daughters cook, my sons and I are heavy lifters, and we are all good with yard work. _The Mill runner had lodgings and he also grew veggies as well. So Sebastian sent out a messenger to find the family. The next report caught Alliahnna's interest. "Hey, look at this one." She set it down on the desk.

"Underground Fights?" Schneizel questioned. "Yes…" he hummed, "There have been many reports about these lately. Some say they are real, others say it's a prank. The vast majority say it's a farfetched fairy tale."

"I've heard of this as well," Sebastian commented. He rummaged through the files and pulled out five other reports. "The baker on Ruumage Rd's assistant vanished one night. The next morning he appeared on his door step, dead. He was beaten severely. He had a broken jaw, multiple broken ribs, damaged organs, a cracked skull, and both legs were twisted all the way around." Alliahnna held herself, shivering from the brutality. "If you think that's brutal," he leaned in and flashed the photo in her face, "The next report is of the Butcher on Romero Drive. Vanished one night, chopped bits of him the next morning." He licked his lips. Alliahnna put a hand over her mouth and ran to a trash can. She began to throw up. "And the last report," he announced like he was at a race rally. Alliahnna shakily looked back, glaring at the butler. _You're enjoying this aren't you, you bastard? _"This is interesting," he said, sifting through the last three reports, "The last three who turned up were three boys, Ages 15, 26, and 35, were found beaten to death, but alive."

Alliahnna cocked an eye. Schneizel took the files and reviewed them. "I remember these boys. They were local thieves." _Thieves…_Alliahnna hummed in her mind. Then an idea occurred to her. She laid the files out, and analyzed them. The baker's assistant – good with his hands and muscular. The thieving boys – fast, arrogant, and damn near impossible to catch. The butcher – best with knives and slicing up meat, can throw knives, and hard toned skin. Alliahnna let out a 'huh' at the connections. "Notice something?" Schneizel asked.

"The two men are strong and good with weapons, be they their hands or knives. And the boys are fast and nimble. Not to mention they are said to have hands that move as blurs."

"Basic elements of a potential fighter." Schneizel deduced. "So maybe this _Underground fighting _thing isn't as farfetched as we had originally thought." He tapped his cheek. The fights only want men. So if he were to send Alliahnna to investigate, she should be safe. Unless of course someone made her angry, in which case she'll probably be picked up. Schneizel let out a sigh. "Alliahnna," He said abruptly. Alliahnna snapped to attention, "I want you to go and investigate. Visit the families and businesses these five were associated with and see what you can dig up. Maybe others have seen something as well."

"Understood. Let's go Sebastian." The two ran out the door, taking the files with them.

Schneizel rose from his chair. Folding his hands behind his back, he gazed out at his brightly lit estate. He saw his guards, and many of the other servants moving about the grounds. He's amazed at how much his home had lightened up. "Alliahnna…" he uttered, "may the sun shine continue to shine on you, even when the darkness is present."

**/|\%^%/|\**

Alliahnna and Sebastian boarded a carriage. Alliahnna carried Schneizel's seal around her neck so that others will know who she is.

Their first stop was the baker. He explained that his assistant was working in the back, bringing in fresh water, when he received a letter. The letter told him to go to Notre Dame later that evening. When his assistant left, he returned that every same night, battered to death.

Next stop was the butcher. The dead butchers wife and children – son and daughter – ran the shop now. The story was pretty much the same. The butcher received a letter that told him to go to the Cathedral. He left that evening, and returned in pieces – literally. Aside from the strength and dexterity of the two men, the only connection was the Cathedral.

They had one final stop to make – the homes of the three boys. They were the most recent to return, and most importantly they were the only ones alive. "The three boy's names are Robin, John, and Mark Smith. All three are the sons of Madam Marla – the fortune teller. She has had multiple husbands. And with those husbands she had he three boys. She was going to have her fourth with the late Commander Rob Smith. During her seventh months of pregnancy, he was reported dead." Alliahnna read off the file.

"The sons of someone who is never home and of a woman who is discriminated against and accused of witch craft. Now she's about to have another child she'll barely be able care for." Sebastian commented dully. "I guess I see where these boys are coming from when they steal."

"And where would that be?" Alliahnna questioned.

"Fortune telling doesn't bring in much currency," he leaned in across the carriage, "The main source of money came from the father's military career. Now that he's gone…"

"The boys wanted to help," Alliahnna sighed dismally. She laid back against the seat. He blue eyes full of sorrow. "With a mom who's a fortune teller, she's constantly the victim of attacks and slander. That means that the boys are also victims." She narrowed her eyes. It was as if she was looking through the roof of the carriage. She thought about how she was stared at because she was a Phantomhive. Good or bad, people just seemed to stare. They always stared at her and Ciel. _Fire starters – they called us. Blue eyed imps – our label. The Phantomhive Orphans…_she closed her eyes, _Orphan now. _She could feel the tears tugging at her eyes. _Ciel…_

Alliahnna's thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian pulling on her wrist. He was analyzing the bracelet he had given her. He ran a gloved finger over it, and then trailed it down the palm of her hand. "The way that your skin tone coalesces with the bracelet," he kissed the bracelet. Alliahnna's face flushed, "It's absolutely intoxicating." Alliahnna snatched her hand back and glared at him through a blushing face. Sebastian chuckled at her nervous expression. Sebastian moved back and held a hand to his chin, a snaky smile on his face. "I say," he hummed, "You are rather adorable when you blush."

"SHUT UP! Eh?"

Sebastion shot a hand to her chin. He moved a finger along her jaw line. Alliahnna could only make squeaking sounds as her face became redder. "Please give me the same tongue lashing you gave to Schneizel," he begged with feigned desperation. He moved to her ear and whispered, "Just…one…"

As his breath tickled her ear, Alliahnna furrowed her brow and uppercut him in the cheek, knocking him back into his seat. It didn't faze him. Sebastian smiled at the fuming girl. Alliahnna crossed her legs, folded her and looked away from the butler. "Keep it up and I'll order you to go work at the dog kennel!" She warned.

"That's more like it." Alliahnna cocked an eye. "You're only at your best when you're focused and unwavering." He smiled wider, "I had to make sure you were both. If otherwise, you might not return to Schneizel so that you can scold him for not doing his duties." Alliahnna's eyes were wide. Sebastion always had a way of getting her back on track. He knew Alliahnna hated it when Sebastian got too close. But he only seemed to do it when she was getting distracted during a mission.

She smiled at the demon butler and giggled, "Good point. I can't rely on Mey-Rin to whip him into shape."

**[_[ ]_]**

They arrived to a small run down house. The part of town they were in was built with really old wood. The neighborhood was full of people who weren't from Paris. And the entire city of France never let them forget it. It was as if the city left this place unattended just for the foreigners. It may have been withered, but it was still comfortable to live in. There were charms hanging in the windows, a welcome mat, graffiti telling them all to leave, and a broken window. _Knock-knock, _she tapped on the door gently."Madam Marla?" Alliahnna called, "I'm here on orders from Count Schneizel el Britannia. Are you home?"

The door opened partially. A skinny boy with Blond hair and grey eyes opened the door. It was the youngest Robin. Alliahnna and Sebastion saw the multiple bruises on his arms and face. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"We would just like to speak with your mom," Alliahnna smiled warmly, "Is she home?"

"Even if she was, you couldn't see her!" Robin tried to slam the door on them, but a hand got in the way.

"ROBIN!" It was the oldest Mark. He had black hair and grey eyes. "That's no way to treat guests!" He scolded. Robin scoffed and ran back inside. Mark sighed, but then smiled, "Forgive him. He doesn't take kindly to others these days."

"Quite alright, Monsieur," Sebastian reassured him, "We apologize if we've caused you any trouble."

"Not at all. Please," he stepped to the side, "Do come in Monsieur and Mademoiselle Britannia."

"Thank you sir," Alliahnna and Sebastian bowed. The two walked in.

The house was a lot homier inside. It was actually well furnished. Robin hid behind Mark's place on the couch. Mark sighed at his brother's stupidity, and then offered Alliahnna and Sebastian seats in the living room. Out of respect, Alliahnna took the offer. Sebastion stood off in back of her. The next thing they knew, the middle son, John, came walking in with a tray of tea and cookies. He had brown hair and gray eyes. The grey eyes were the main trait in that family. It belonged to their mother. "Would you both like some?" John offered.

"Merci, but no," Alliahnna declined politely. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit." John almost seemed upset. It must have been about the requests to evict them. This led Alliahnna to believe that they don't get many friendly visitors around. So Alliahnna decided to make the visit seem a little friendlier. She took a cup and a cookie. "Ça tatstes sage," she cheered, "Did you make this Monsieur John?" He nodded. "Se magnifique."

"I'm honored," Mark chuckled, sitting next to his brother. "If you don't mind my asking Lady Britannia, aren't you a little young to be coming into a dangerous part of Paris?"

"I don't mind at all. And please, call me Alliahnna." She insisted happily. "And don't worry. Sebastian and I can handle ourselves." The two brothers exchanged skeptical glances, and then shrugged. "Where's Madam Marla?"

"She passed away after giving birth to our younger sister." Mark informed them solemnly. "She had a degenerating illness. The doctors from our country told us she would die after Sasha was born anyway."

"Forgive me. We were not aware." Alliahnna commented.

"Think nothing of it." John assured her.

Robin appeared from behind the couch. He had his back turned to Alliahnna and the others. "Your condolences mean nothing to us!" he hissed. Sebastion furrowed his brow. Alliahnna remained impassive. "If you were truly sorry, you would have helped us when we asked! Maybe then our mother would still be alive. But no," he snapped his head around, "You pathetic dogs of the Count don't give a rats ass about us Gypsy children!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ROBIN!" Mark roared, "Show some respect."

"It's quite alright," Sebastion assured them. He may have held a smile, but his red eyes were beaming with fury. Alliahnna gazed at him worriedly. _Keep your temper Sebastion._ "It must be hard young Robin, living with the guilt of not being able to help your ailing mother." Robin gritted his teeth. "So instead of blaming yourself, you blame others. Your mother died because of an incurable illness. Even if we were to respond, there would have been nothing we could have done. We are emissaries of the country, not god." He narrowed his eyes, smiling devilishly. "Then again I wouldn't expect an ignorant child, who's only instinct is to fight, to understand this." Robin turned completely around, facing Sebastion. His fists were clenched tightly. He was ready to spring. _Robin…_Alliahnna snarled mentally, _Think about what you're doing._ _You too Sebastian. _"Ooh, the little lamb wishes to jump. Then I hope you're ready for the slaughter."

"That's enough Sebastian!" Alliahnna snapped. Sebastian backed off. Robin bit his lip angrily. Luckily the baby began to cry. Robin used that as an excuse to leave. He ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Alliahnna bowed her head, "I do apologize for Sebastian. He was merely advising Robin to pick his battles wisely." The two brothers shook their heads, telling her that no offense was taken. But Alliahnna still felt enraged. _Sebastion…_

The group, so to reduce the tension, moved onto business. Mark worked at a local tavern as a waiter. He makes pretty good tips. And those tips are what's keeping them from living out on the streets. John helped the local florist. It turned out that it was Robin who was the thief. Unable to get a job, Robin took a fancy to stealing. There were times where Robin would steal from the wrong people, and John and Mark have to come bail him out. That's how the photos of them being beaten reached Schneizel. They were assumed to have been part of the secret fights. But the beatings on Robin were a different matter. They couldn't say how or why, but Robin was seen at the old Notre Dame cathedral with three men. Two were men dressed in black – Black bowler hats, black glasses, total men in black. The third was a man in a brown suit. He stood by and let Robin get beat up. Mark and John stepped in and were ambushed by two other men. "Since that day, we've all been hiding out here in our house."

"How long ago was this?" Sebastion asked.

"Let's see…" Mark hummed, "Sasha's about two weeks old now. So it was a month ago. Two weeks before our mother died."

"Has Robin said where he was that night?"

"Not a word." John replied, "But it's only because that man made him keep quiet. He said if Robin spoke a word, our little sister would join our mother."

"I see…" Alliahnna trailed off. She glanced back to Sebastion. He nodded to her, and she nodded back. Rising from her seat, Alliahnna said with a bow, "Thank you for your hospitality Monsieur's."

The two men rose, "Thank you for coming your grace – I mean Alliahnna." Mark said as he and John bowed.

Alliahnna and Sebastian bowed back, "Thank you for having us. And thanks for the tea and cakes." She and Sebastian headed for the door. Alliahnna stopped. "I promise," She declared, "I promise we'll find the man responsible for your brother's pain. You have my word." She and Sebastian exited the house, leaving the two men with quizzical gazes. They both wondered how a young girl and her butler were going to solve this problem.

**/_-~|~-_\**

The carriage moved along the road. Alliahnna and Sebastion sat quietly. Alliahnna tried not to show it, but she was highly pissed off. "Shall we sit here in silence or are you going to continue glaring?"

"Fine!" she moved her blue eyes to her butler. They may have been blue, but Sebastian could see the fire burning in them, "If you ever say something so horrendous, especially after someone was just beaten and lost someone," Her eyes flickered between red and blue, "I'll kill you with my own hands!"

Sebastion remained expressionless. "Forgive me my lady. I meant no disrespect. But like you said, the boy should pick his battles more wisely."

"And I'm sure you would have killed him." she snarled.

"Have you learned nothing these past five years?" he remarked, putting a hand to his forehead. He held up a finger, "I only do as I am ordered." He pointed the finger to her, "If you order me to, I will dance to the tunes of children's music or I could kill every last person in Paris." He put the finger under her chin and moved it in and out, "Only if you so order me, my mistress."

"In that case," She grabbed his hand and moved it away, "I order you to stand by me as we make another stop."

"To Notre Dame my young mistress?"

"Precisely," she purred. Alliahnna licked her lips hungrily. "We're going to the Cathedral, and we are going to put an end to this ambushing fight club. And these lowly bastard will soon learn," Her eyes changed red and her fangs protruded from her smile, "Not even the power of god will be able to protect them from my hellish gaze."

**CLIFFY. **

**So what'd you guys think? The next chapter will come real soon. Oh and BTW, I don't care if the titles are the same; I'm still calling Schneizel Count. It's cooler and more formal. Last chapter was a test anyway. I'll fix it.**


	3. Setup for Fights

**Setup to Fight**

**ENJOY**

Later into the evening, Schneizel had gotten through a few reports. He answered letters of love, reports on stealing, and once again evicting the supposed Gypsy's. Schneizel sighed, "This work is so tedious. What I wouldn't give for a massage?" He moaned. He then smiled mischievously. "Perhaps Alliahnna can order Sebastian to give me one." _Knock-knock, _"Come in."

"Ho-ho-ho," Tanaka laughed dryly in his chibi form.

"Ah, Mr. Tanaka," he hailed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tanaka moved his hands in. He had a phone off its hook on a tray. "Oh." Schneizel approached Tanaka and answered the phone. "Bonjour…yes…she is huh…alright, keep an eye on her and warn me if she does something reckless." He hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alliahnna," he grumbled, "You are always so troublesome."

**/|\-~`~-/|\**

Alliahnna had the carriage drop her and Sebastion off in the market place. She put on a black vest before exiting. She then told the driver to go and treat himself to an evening in the town. After hiding her seal within her shirt, Sebastian and Alliahnna moved about. The Cathedral was at the end of the Market Place. So not to arouse suspicion of them snooping around, the two decided enjoyed the scenery and shop around. They may learn something about the letters and the Church.

The market place was brimming with people and laughing children. Alliahnna marveled at the vibrant bazaar. She always enjoyed going to the market place. She loved all the smells, the sounds, the varieties of people, everything. She walked over to one of the stands. He had exotic lizards with him. Alliahnna took a shine to the King Snake. She appeared like a child marveling at a new toy. As she was leaning over to gaze at a Bearded Lizard, Alliahnna felt something. A hand was caressing her butt. She looked out of the corner of her eye. Sebastion was pretending to marvel at a Monitor Lizard. But in truth, he was glancing at the man who was touching Alliahnna. In a flash Alliahnna shot a hand around and grabbed the man's wrist. He was an ugly, portly man, with a badly shaven head. "Can I help you in any way?" She hissed angrily, but her expression was gentle. "If not, can you please leave?"

He took her hand, pulled her in, and put his other hand around her waist. "Only if I get to leave with you," He drooled. Alliahnna's eye brow twitched with disgust. "Come on sweet heart," he rubbed her face against hers, "let's you and me go have some fun."

Alliahnna was about to protest, but she noticed something. The man had a Notre Dame pendant around his neck. It was odd. No one has been in the Church for over two years. Not because the Church was closed down, but because it was being fixed from a raid. Before Schneizel became Count, no one outside of Paris was allowed to visit Notre Dame. When the citizens learned that the priests, Archdeacons, and other church workers were harboring outsiders, the entire church was attacked and nearly torn down. People burned the inside and placed Satanic Pentagrams on the walls and on Jesus's statue. Since that day, Schneizel has made it his goal to get Notre Dame back into shape and ready for people to go into again. A lot's changed since the raid. So he was confident that people will be more tolerant about the people who attended. "Alright…" Alliahnna looked around. There was a secluded alley five feet away. _That might work. _"Over there," She pointed to the alley. She walked over to the alley with the man trailing behind her, drooling animally. Sebastion remained where he was and smiled. _Try not to kill him Young Mistress._

**:/(^)\:**

Alliahnna and the man went deep into the alley. So deep that it was starting to get dark. Alliahnna turned into an old worn out room. The man laughed psychotically. "Oh yeah!" He cheered. He walked over. Flabby arms spread and sausage fingers wiggling. "Now shall we begin?"

"Before we do, I'd like to ask you something." The man stopped and cocked an eye. "Where'd you get that pendant?"

"What this?" He held it out, "Some guy gave it to me. A man in a brown suit." _Brown suit? _"I got a letter," he took out the letter, "and this here pendant was left on my pillow."

_Robin didn't have a pendant, _Alliahnna thought. _Maybe you only have it as an access card. _"Are you supposed to go to the Cathedral later tonight?"

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "How'd you know?" he gurgled.

"Because," She turned around and glared dangerously at the man, "That's where I need to go."

"Then allow me to escort you mademoiselle." He tried to kiss her.

Alliahnna put a hand to his mouth, "You've done more than enough." She pushed him away. "In fact you've been so helpful I won't put you into a fear induced coma." The man cocked an eye. Alliahnna put on a black glove and punched him in the face.

The man slapped a hand over his face and cried out, "YOU STUPID BITCH!" Alliahnna wagged her hand. It had been a while since she last hit someone. Her knuckles were tingling slightly. "How dare you hit me!" He drew a knife. Alliahnna grinned malevolently. The man drew his arm back, "I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" Alliahnna kicked the knife from his hand. It got stuff in a wooden support beam. She reached out and grabbed the pendant.

"Put me in my place?" Alliahnna laughed callously. "You JEST!" She twirled around and the heel of her boot made contact with his face. The man crashed into another beam. A pile of rubble fell onto him. "There isn't a man alive who can put me in my place! She spat on the man, "Least of all an ugly pig such as you." She flipped her hair and strolled for the alleyway.

**-}_{-**

Sebastion was reading the newspaper and enjoying a hot dog when he saw Alliahnna walking up. He folded the paper and set it down. He took note of Alliahnna's hand. She was curling her fingers in and all the way out. He also noticed the redness around her knuckles, and her arm tensing. When she reached him, Sebastian gave her a hot dog. "Thanks." She said.

"My pleasure." He watched Alliahnna take a bite. She bit into it so ferociously he thought she was becoming an animal. Rather than address her discomfort, Sebastian asked, "Have you learned anything?"

"They only seem to go after men, be they large or small," she informed grudgingly. "You're invited by letter," she surreptitiously handed the pendant to him, "And admitted with this."

"A Notre Dame pendant!" He exclaimed. Sebastion was uncomfortable with holding it. He started to grunt with pain, trying to hold in his cries.

Alliahnna heard the grunts. She saw smoke coming from Sebastian's fingers. The cross was burning through his gloves and to his skin! _DAMMIT! _Alliahnna took the cross and held his hand. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then dragged him away. Further into the market place, it transformed from stands to large shops and inns. Alliahnna and Sebastion hid in between a tailor and cobbler store. Alliahnna released the hand. "Let me see it." She insisted. Sebastion allowed her. She removed the glove. His skin was badly hurt. "I'm so sorry. I forget that demons and angels don't mix."

"Do not fret, my lady," he chuckled. Sebastian's skin slowly started to heal. In seconds the wound was gone, "See?" he wiggled his fingers, "Nothing to worry about. A little trinket like this won't kill me." Alliahnna could help but stare. Since she's not really a demon, the pendant wasn't going to hurt her. Even though he said not to worry, for some reason it bothered Alliahnna that she hurt Sebastian. Her eyes moved up with her head. Sebastian had tiled her head up. "Are you concerned about my wellbeing?" Alliahnna blushed slightly. Sebastian smiled, "I'm flattered."

"Shut up! I don't care." She turned away, "I just didn't want anyone figuring out what you are."

"If you say so," He shrugged, not believing her. "Let's move on then." He put his glove back on. "I see that man has gotten under your skin," Alliahnna furrowed her brow. Sebastion put his hands on her shoulders, almost holding her in place, "Why did you not use your gaze? Surely you knew you could have defeated more quickly if you would have?"

"Of course I knew that." She snarled. "I could have used it anytime I wanted!"

"And yet you did not?" He moved his mouth to her ear, "Are you too frightened to use it?" He felt Alliahnna tense up. "You are aren't you?"

She shook him off and faced him, "I'm not scared of anything!" She retorted defensively. "I just didn't want to waste it on him."

Sebastian moved in, "You need not lie to me." Alliahnna took a step back. "You've used your stare many times when we spar. But that is only because I am immune to your gaze." Alliahnna's back hit a wall. Sebastion stopped two feet away, "you've always seemed reluctant to use it. Is it because of your humanity?"

"HUMANITY has nothing to do with it!" She roared.

"Then you must fear what it is I'll do to you?" Alliahnna's eyes widened. Sebastian smiled hungrily. Whenever Alliahnna uses her eyes or demon half, she serves Sebastian – during or after. "That's it, isn't it my lady? Are you afraid of what I will do to you?" He narrowed his eyes, "Alliahnna, do you not like serving me?"

"HOW CAN I LIKE IT?" She roared with her cheeks turning pink. "When I first used the gaze, you had me dress up like a maid and give your digusting feet a massage! And the second time you made me do a lame balle!"

Sebastian held himself tighlty, "And you looked absolutely ravishing in both." Alliahnna clenched a first, her blush growing. Sebastian ignored her anger and continued to toy with her. He touched a finger to her innocent chin. "I was thinking of putting you in a swin suit next. A nice frilly one. Or maybe a pink sun dress and have you put bows in your hair to make you look like a doll."

Alliahnna grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently. "I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL IN A HAND BASKET IF YOU DO, YOU SLIMY BUTLER."

"My Lady," he moaned with fake ecstasy, "You're so violent." He wrapped an arm around her waist and ran his other hand through her hair, "Please be rougher." Alliahnna threw him into the wall. Huffing and puffing heavily. Her face was still red. But it was hard to tell if it was out of anger or because Sebastian got under her skin. Sebastian emerged from the wall, not even scratched. He put a hand to his chest and held the other out. "Dear sweet Lady Alliahnna, your rage only increases your beauty. I find myself captivated."

"Captivate, when we aren't busy you pervert!" She ordered. She then put her hands to her hips. "My real reason for not using the gaze was because he was a pathetic, perverted, slob. Not even worth the stare!" _Slob? _Alliahnna stopped. She touched a hand to her chin. The butcher was a skilled knives man, Robin is fast with his hands and feet, and the assistant was muscular and strong. "Why would these guys give a man, whose only talent is to drink and molest woman, an invite to such a dangerous event?" She tightened her grip around the pendant. "I'm starting to think that, that man touching me wasn't a coincidence. Someone's sending a message."

"I agree," Sebastion hummed. His eyes darted for the alley entrance. "And it would appear the senders of the message are watching." Alliahnna edged over. She peered past the butler. A small patch over black was seen from around the corner. It was the men in black. "It would appear that they have been following you. Which means that, that man was just bait." He whispered. He raised a hand, holing it like a blade, "Shall I dispose of them?"

"Not yet," Alliahnna whispered back, "We need them to take us to where Robin was fighting." She reached into her vest and showed Sebastian the knife she took from the man. "I'll go on my own from here. Follow closely, but do not be seen."

"Is that an order, my lady?"

"It is."

"Very well," he meandered to a door that led to the cobblers back storage room, "I shall not fail you my lady." Alliahnna nodded. She quickly hid the knife and put on her black fingerless gloves. Sebastian exited into the shop. As he closed the door, he watched Alliahnna intensively. _Be safe my mistress._ The door closed.

Alliahnna fixed herself. She walked out with a quizzical expression and her arms folded. It was to keep her hand as close to her knife as possible. As it stood, that was her only means of protection. As she neared the street, she pointed her ear **(**_Demon ear_**) **she could hear the two men's feet shuffling. They were getting ready to jump her. She downed the ear. She was ready to attack. Just five more steps. Five…four…three…two…ONE! The man on the left threw a punch. Alliahnna ducked to the ground. She raised a foot and kicked his knee in. The other man drew a gun and fired. Alliahnna rolled out of the way and the bullet bounced into a wooden stand.

The fight was beginning to attract attention. People gathered around and muttered incoherently. Some people started to place bets. The odds were mostly on the two men. Alliahnna heard a few say she would win. Even so, she ignored them. Alliahnna knew that the two men weren't going to stop because there was a crowd. She pulled the knife from her vest. She sprang forward. The man brought the gun up. Alliahnna cut his hand with the knife, making him drop it. She threw a punch to his face. The man caught her hand with his uninjured one. The man brought up his knee. Alliahnna moved quick and stabbed the knee. The man cried out. She took the knife back, backed away and connected her boot with his jaw. The other man with the kicked leg came in next. He threw multiple punches. Alliahnna dodged and evaded the punches. The man tapped his foot onto the ground. A blade protruded from it. He swiftly brought his foot in from the side. Alliahnna blocked it with her knife. She then brought up her own foot. The man caught it. Alliahnna brought her fist down and punched his leg. The foot went down, but the man threw another punch. It brushed past Alliahnna's cheek. Alliahnna pulled on the hand and stabbed the man in the side. His hands shot for the wound. He tried to hold in the escaping blood. Alliahnna then punched him three times in the face and finally kicked him in the chest. The man fell hard onto his back. The two men were down. _If I didn't have these demon powers, I might have actually died. _She rasped in her head. _THANK YOU SEBASTIAN! _A roar of praise erupted from the crowd. It was as if that was the highlight of their day. _That's girl power, _a woman shouted. _Ehh, she got lucky, _a man scorned. _Then you take her on….no way in hell! _Alliahnna liked the praise, but she needed to move. She had a sense that someone was watching. It was likely the man in the brown suit. She wiped the knife off on the unconscious man's jacket. "Someone get these men a doctor." She said placidly. "They'll bleed out by nightfall if you don't." Then she took her leave up the way.

As she passed a clothing shop, she heard hands clapping. She looked into the store. In the door way was a man in a brown suit. He had on brown tinted sun glasses, blond hair, and a very shady smile. He hinted for Alliahnna to follow him inside. Against her better judgment, Alliahnna approached the store. She checked the door to make sure no traps were set. She then looked to the roof top. Sebastian was lying in wait for her signal to strike. Alliahnna took a deep breath and entered. The store had many fine varieties of clothing. One side had finely tailored suits for men - tail coats, white shirts, polished shoes, top hats, canes, monocles, and many more. On the other was clothing for women - dresses, bonnets, hat, umbrellas, shoes, and many more. Alliahnna wasn't one for these stores. She was too tom boyish to wear fancy things like this. Though she had to admit, the man had a nice selection.

"Quite the show you put on," Alliahnna looked at the man, "Very impressive." The man commented with his Mark Hamill tone. **(**_LOL_**) **He sat behind his counter, leaning his head on his hand. He moved his eye up and down Alliahnna's body. She felt his gaze and tried to hide it behind her hands. "I must admit my astonishment. I did not think a beautiful young lady such as yourself would be able to handle two men." He stood up and moved around his counter. He had his hands behind his back, showing that he was the one in control. "But I guess that is why I had this all set up in the first place." _I knew it! _Alliahnna snarled in her mind. "I do beg your forgiveness, though," he said with a bow, "I just had to be sure."

"Sure of what, may I ask?" Alliahnna asked, trying not to hiss.

"That my associates had really found Lady Alliahnna Britannia. Or should I say Phantomhive?" He added slyly.

"So you know of me?"

"Just what I've heard," he admitted, "They say you are pretty decent when it comes to combat. They do not do you justice, Lady Phantomhive."

"You have me at a disadvantage sir. Who are you exactly?"

"Where are my manners?" He laughed halfheartedly. "My name is Mooska, Mooska Laputa."

"Okay…" she hummed. _His name sounds so familiar._ "How do you know me? And what is it that you want from me?"

"How I know you, is through whispers around the Counts manor and from those who know you," Mooska explained, circling her. _So either you've been spying on me or someone is talking about me. _Alliahnna hissed in her mind. _Who? _"As for what I want, it is for you to participate in a little _sporting event _my associates and I are having. An event where only the strong survive and the weak are left for dead. A battle to death, one might say."

"So you did have that fat idiot feel me up?" Alliahnna determined. Mooska smiled sinisterly. "You watched as I pummeled him, only so that you could determine whether or not I'm eligible to participate in your games." Mooska remained silent. He was going to let her keep guessing until she got something wrong. Alliahnna crossed her arms sternly and sneered, "I may be a good fighter, but I don't fight to kill. You should know that, seeing as you were watching me battle your flunkies back there and how I left that man unconscious in the rubble."

"I'm well aware." he answered complacently.

"Then I'm sure you're also aware that I don't fight for others amusement. I do it to protect myself!"

"I'm aware of that too." Mooska sat cross legged on a stool. "I'm also aware of the secret you try to keep." Alliahnna cocked an eye. "You know the one that involves your butler. By the way, I hope the cross didn't harm your demon butler too much." Alliahnna's eyes shot wide. _He saw? HE KNOWS? _Well it sort of made sense. He saw the fights, and followed her around. It would only make sense that he saw what happened to Sebastian…the he knows that he's a demon. "Oh sure, you can deny what happened," he waved mockingly, "But all I would have to do is gather holy water and place crosses on him, and his secret is blown wide open."

"You don't need to threaten Sebastian," she assured him, suppressing her rising anger, "I never said I was declining your invitation."

"So you participate then?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll meet you in the Cathedral in one hour."

"Why one hour?"

"I have to let Schneizel know that I may not be home until late. I don't need him sending out a search party."

"Very well, One hour. I thank you for your cooperation. I look forward to this evening, Lady Phantomhive."

"As do I Mooska, as do I." Alliahnna purred, licking her lips. _I look forward to making you experience all of the fears of hell. _She exited the shop, letting the door slam. Mooska, suspicious of her motives, followed her out the door. When he went outside, Alliahnna had vanished. _The demon…_

**/\|/\**

Alliahnna and Sebastian hid on a roof. They sat in the middle so no one would see them. Alliahnna filled Sebastian in on what Mooska had said to her. Sebastian was disturbed that Mooska knew that he was a demon. But what was worse was that he threatened Alliahnna. Sebastian's eyes turned to slits. _No one threatens my mistress! No one! _He walked in the direction of the shop, his hands clenched in tight fists. "WAIT!" She jumped up and got in Sebastian's path. "Sebastian, you can't kill him yet!"

"Why not?" He hissed. Alliahnna flinched at his anger. She doesn't remember the last time Sebastian had looked so…so scary. "He's not going to threaten you! Not while I'm here!"

"It wasn't a threat, because I had already planned to agree!" She shouted back, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. "I was going to agree, no matter what he said!"

"And why would you do something so fool hearty? JUST LET ME KILL HIM!"

"IF YOU WOULD YOU COOL OFF FOR A MOMENT AND THINK THE NYOU WOULD KNOW THAT EVEN IF YOU KILL MOOSKA, HIS FRIENDS WILL JUST KEEP GOING AND GOING!" Alliahnna calmed down. She gently took hold of Sebastian's hand. "And what's more, if Mooska knows about us, odds are his friends will. So even if we kill him, his friends will look for us and blow our cover." Sebastian bit his lip angrily. He knew she was right. But still. Mooska threatening Alliahnna was unforgivable. _Wait? _He told himself. He laughed and put a hand to his head. _I've never thought this irrationally before. _He laughed to himself. He looked down to Alliahnna's hand. _Are my words…more than…a game? Do I truly… _"Sebastian?" Sebastian snapped out of his day dream and looked down to his female master, "Are you alright?"

"Quite fine," he cleared his throat, "Well we should at least alert Schneizel."

"Already taken care of." Sebastion cocked an eye. Alliahnna motioned with her hand for him to come closer. Sebastian brought his head down. Alliahnna whispered, "Captain Phoebus has been following us. Schneizel sent him. He overheard us speaking about the cathedral. The moment I got into that fight, he ran back to Schneizel."

"So what is our next course of action?" Sebastian asked with a huge smile.

"We're going to church."

**HAH! Another cliff hanger. Don't worry. Next chapter is the conclusion of this whole Notre Dame Battle thing. But I assure you, there's more of this fic to come.**

**Yes I used Phoebus from Hunch back. I'm sure you've all guessed by now, that I am doing a series of character crossovers. One because I like these guys, and two it's too much of a pain to come up with OC's. Besides I feel like these guys do a good job and well, I'm sure we miss some of the old characters. And plus it was too good to pass up. If you guys don't like character crossovers, then please don't read. I don't plan to do a cross over every chapter, but I will use them.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Under Gods halls

**Under Gods Halls**

**Continuing**

Phoebus made it to Schneizel's room. He filled the Count in on what he saw and heard from Alliahnna and Sebastian. Schneizel was now fully convinced. The secret fights, the battered and killed people, and these men who appear and disappear – all are connected, and all needed to be stopped. Schneizel now knew it was time for him to act, but to do so quietly, and without getting Alliahnna into deeper trouble. He's always ben fretful about leaving Alliahnna on this mission for too long. It was dangerous the moment they saw the photos. Now that she's actually part of the problem, he's scared to death of losing her. "It's time to take part in my act to cleanse that church," he spoke to himself, "Captain!"

"Sir!" Phoebus snapped to attention.

"Gather your best men at once! We are going to Notre Dame! We're finally going to make it accessible again!"

**(.)(^.^)(.)**

It was falling on 6:00 in the afternoon. The sun was starting to set. The city of France was slowly becoming dark. Alliahnna made her way to Notre Dame. She wore a cloak with a hood. She moved quickly throughout the market place, sneaking behind on of the Cathedral pillars. Alliahnna knew she could just order Sebastian to kill Mooska and his friends. But if she did that, Sebastian would get charged with murder and they would have to leave Paris _Sebastian…_

**Flashback**

"_I want you to remain hidden until Schneizel comes. When he does, you and I will take out Mooska and his friends. We'll bury this whole thing in the dirt where it belongs."_

"_Please be careful My Lady. Just call me when you need my help."_

"_Schneizel should arrive before it comes to that. But I will Sebastian. Thank you."_

**Flashback end**

Alliahnna laughed to herself. "Sebastian, you and Schneizel worry too much." She moved to the door. She had to pull hard on the handle since the door hinges were pretty rickety and rusted. When she walked in, the orange light of the setting sun shined in through the cracks and windows.

Alliahnna was in a large grand entrance hall. She marveled at the size of the Church. In all her years of living in Paris, Alliahnna had never visited the Cathedral. Both sides of the room had a small section lined with pillars. They led to two flights of stairs. One went up and the other went down. Straight ahead was another door. Alliahnna ran up to it. When she opened it, it led to a room with rows of worn down chairs. At the end of the room were statues of Mary, Jesus, and other holy figures. **(**_Not really a church goer_**) **Alliahnna could only guess that the two hallways on the sides of the room led to prayer rooms. She closed the doors. Then a flicker of light was seen in the corner of her eye. "Huh?" Alliahnna drew her knife, and faced the light. It was an old man with a beard. He wore a bandanna on his head and tan cloak. He had a cane and lantern. Alliahnna relaxed and put the knife away. Once the knife touched the inside of her cloak, the old man appeared behind her. He put his cane onto her neck, tripped her feet from under and got her to the ground. The old man pulled up on the cane and started to choke Alliahnna. She tried to push him off and pull the cane off. The man had an iron clad grip. _This…can't be…I can't…die…here…._Her world went black.

**/_(-)_\~/_(-)_\**

Sebastian was sitting atop the cathedral when he sensed something. "Alliahnna!" He knew she had been caught. He rose to his feet and prepared to jump down. "No!" He grumbled. "I have been ordered to wait for Schneizel!" Sebastian could feel his heart beating. His hands pulsed in and out as he tried to keep himself calm. Then his anger subsided. He covered part of his face with one hand and laughed at himself. "Look at me. I'm getting worked up over her again. I don't recall ever caring so much about Ciel. I don't even remember ever losing my temper." He looked up to the moon, reminiscing in its radiance. He remembered when he first met Alliahnna. She was a broken child with rage and vengeance tainting her beautiful blue eyes. He thought back to him blooding her. He could never truly understand why he blooded her. He could have just given her the gaze without changing her. But Alliahnna insisted on being changed. She wanted to defeat the hellish angel known as Ash with her own two hands. As for the terms of their contract, he has yet to act on the terms. "What is it truly that I want from her?" he asked himself. "When she becomes the demon she is mine to command. But…why does that not feel like enough? Why do I feel like she and I don't do enough for one another." _Sebastian…_He heard Alliahnna say in his head, _I will call for you. I promise. _He then felt her hand on his. He laughed. "You rely on me…I guess that's enough." Her gently touch of her smooth fingers. "Alliahnna," he chuckled, "You truly are more enjoyable than your brother Ciel." He touched his hand to his lips, "And definitely more lovely. Huh?" He heard footsteps below. Schneizel and his men had arrived. "Time to get to work." Sebastian jumped from the roof and landed in front of Schneizel. "Good to see you, Lord Schneizel."

"Sebastian, where is Alliahnna?" he demanded.

"She is inside my lord," he informed quietly. Sebastian looked to Phoebus and his men. They were ready to storm the place. "My lord, may I make a suggestion." Schneizel permitted it. "Alliahnna is somewhere inside the church, moments ago she was injured and taken." Phoebus and Schneizel gasped. "She is still alive. But I'm afraid if you and your men storm Notre Dame, there is a possibility that Alliahnna may be harmed further."

"So what are you suggesting?" Phoebus snarled. "That we leave the commander to be beaten."

"Not at all captain," he said firmly, "I merely suggest that we enter with caution and in small groups at a time."

"And why should we follow your lead?" Phoebus snarled, "You and your shady persona, for all we know, you could be in league with these men!"

"You are mistaken, Captain," Phoebus took a step back. Sebastian's entire being seemed to become darker, "I would never do anything to harm or betray Alliahnna. I have made that clear for the last five years. And I intend to make clear for the next five centuries." He approached Phoebus, who took another step back, "So if you are done making wild and irrational accusations," he looked over to Schneizel, "Lord Schneizel, we must act now."

"And we shall. I know you only obey Alliahnna, but will you please go to her."

"Of course, Lord," he bowed, "She ordered me to do so, anyway."

With that said, Sebastian disappeared. Schneizel smiled to himself. "Those two…" he admired. He turned to his soldiers. They immediately snapped to attention. "Captain, Gentlemen, let's get this operation underway, shall we?"

**/:}{:\**

Head pounding…neck aching…body cold – Alliahnna felt like an absolute mess. She moaned exhaustedly. _Drip-drip-drip, _"Hm…uh…Hn," Alliahnna slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she could see where she was. It was a dimly lit cavern. When she moved a hand, she could hear the clanking of chains. "Where?" She moaned. Her vision cleared. She really was in a cavern. But it wasn't the catacombs. Or at least it didn't seem that way? As far as Alliahnna knew, the only thing beneath Paris was the old catacombs. The room she was in seemed like it would be in the same place, but it smelt more like a dungeon than a sewer. Alliahnna was chained to a wall. "WHAT THE HELL?" She pulled on the bindings. They weren't budging. She was put in the sitting position. It was just as well. He legs still felt numb. But still..."How the hell the hell did I get here?" She hissed. _The old man? _She was ambushed by an old man. He moved so quickly she hardly had time to react. But to think there were old people left who could move that quickly. Alliahnna cursed herself. "I can't believe I let an old man get the drop on me." She moaned. "Sebastian will never let me live this down."

"Well aren't you a sari sight!" Someone spat. Alliahnna looked across from her. Chain to a separated slab was Robin. "I see your puppy hasn't followed you down here!"

"ROBIN!" She exclaimed. "What-What are you doing here?"

"Those men came and grabbed me about an hour ago."

"Where the hell are we?"

"Can't you tell?" He said insultingly. "We're below Paris, under the Cathedral."

"But this can't be the catacombs! There aren't any skulls or the smells of dead people."

"There's more to the Cathedral than meets the eye." Robin explained. Alliahnna stared at him quizzically. "No one's entire sure when but, the men who brought us are said to be the ones who built this place. It's only a mile below ground, and a mile wide. We're in at least a small piece of the catacombs that they left standing."

"Indeed," Mooska entered the cavern. The two glared at him. "And the best part is no one ever thinks to look below a broken down church. And with Count Schneizel's busy schedule, he wasn't going to notice our slow progress."

Mooska's name kept ringing in her head. Where had she heard his name before? But as it stood right now, his name was the least of her problems. Her main problem was that this man used Schneizel to promote and hide his fighting club. "Now I get it," she snarled, "You were the ones who agreed to fix the cathedral. When what you were really doing was tearing apart the ground and catacombs below, building your little club so that you and your friends can watch others kill." Mooska chuckled at her deductive skills. "So tell me, what is it we're fighting for, besides our lives? I'm sure you know that money doesn't interest me."

"What is it you will be fighting for, you ask?" He repeated mockingly. "Nothing all that valuable," he shrugged, "Just the lives of your friends and families." Alliahnna narrowed her eyes. She knew Sebastian, Schneizel and everyone at the manor could defend themselves. Schneizel may be human, but he's no push over. The man knows his way with a sword and gun. Alliahnna was actually to terrified to challenge him. Robin, however, wasn't so lucky. He had two brothers who aren't nearly a match for these men, and a sister who couldn't even walk. He had already lost his mother. Losing the rest of his family would break him. "They will not be harmed. But that is only if you two agree to one fight."

"What fight is that?" Robin hissed.

"You and Alliahnna in a battle to the death," He announced. "The winner gets to return home, while the loser is sent back into a body bag!"

"WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO FIGHT HER?" Robin spat, pulling at his restraints, "I've already killed those other two!" Alliahnna gasped with horror. _He killed the butcher and assistant. _"This GIRL… this pathetic pampered prat of the Count wouldn't stand a chance against me." _I'm sorry. Did he just call me a pampered prat? _"I could kill her without even breaking a sweat."

Not sure if it was the air, the situation, or maybe it was just insanity creeping up – Alliahnna started to laugh. It was a quiet chuckle. Then it increased into a boisterous, insane, cackle. Robin and Mooska stared frighteningly. She looked like an absolute maniac. "You think that – HA, HA, HA – just because you beat and butcher and baker – HEE, HEE, HA, HA – you can defeat me – HEE, HEE, HA, HAAAA," Her smiled quickly faded into a sinister, devilish glare, "DON'T KID YOURSELF YOU FILTHY STREET URCHIN!" Robin moved back. "I could kill you without even flexing a muscle if I wanted to." She smiled and licked her lips, "And I'll prove that tonight."

"How about right now?" Mooska cheered. He pulled out a key. "You two shall battle right now, and my associates and I shall judge you based on ferocity."

"In that case, you should declare me the winner," Alliahnna boasted, "I'm the most ferocious thing the heavens have ever allowed to be created."

**^]})=({[^**

Sebastian stopped in the middle of a carpeted hallway. It was line with picture, vases, and lanterns. Sebastian looked behind him and smiled. _Alliahnna…don't get too blood thirsty. _He crooned mentally. "Then again," he flipped his hair, "I look forward to dressing you up to my liking."

"Dressing who up, boy?" Sebastian gazed lazily to the other end of the hall. There stood an old man. "Oh you must mean the young lady," he smiled, showing his near toothless mouth, "Yes, dressing her up would be a great endeavor, wouldn't you agree?"

Sebastian faced the man. Though he wore a grin, Sebastian was aggravated. "So you are the one who captured Alliahnna." He narrowed his eyes, "And I can see why. You are not the frail old man you pretend to be." The old man cackled dryly. "Yes. You are very well known throughout the realms. You are known as Claus, the Phantom Boxer. Your name is derived from your speed. You move so fast that you become intangible. So tell me, when did Ash mark you?"

"About two years ago," the old man answered joyously, "He came to me and gave me these abilities." He showed his hands. There was a glowing cross on it. "Since that day I've become a complete master. To think my reputation has grown in such a short time. I'm truly honored. ACK!"

Sebastian stabbed his hand into Claus's chest. He had a firm grip on his heart. He could feel the organ beating faster as Claus desperately whimpered. He was no doubt praying for his life to be spared. "Your associates threaten my lady," he growled, "You strike my mistress," he tightened his grip on the heart, making Claus cough up blood, "And then you all kidnap her," Sebastian's eyes turned into slits, "All so that she can participate in your little game!" He tore the heart form Claus's chest. The ventricles, blood vessels, and tubes still attached. The organ continued to beat. Claus's eye almost popped from his head with how wide they were. Sebastian literally held Claus's life in his hands. He could crush it at any moment. Claus looked to beg for his life. But his words would be met on deaf ears. Sebastian face no longer looked human. It was contorted into that of an infuriated demon. "You humans who only want power for selfish reasons, you all make me sick!"

"But…your…mistress…is the same." He coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. "She…wants…revenge! AHHHCCCOOH!"

Sebastian tightened his grip. "I do not deny that fact that that was originally the case. But since then, Alliahnna has devoted her powers to helping others. Sometimes she even appears to have forgotten why we formed our contract." He continued to squeeze tighter. Then he smiled devilishly. "But that's how I prefer it. Now then," he raised the heart. Claus fell onto his knees, "In heaven or hell, wherever Ash is waiting, tell him if he wishes to harm my lady again he will go through me first." And with that said, Sebastian crushed Claus's heart in the palm of his hand. Claus could only squeak. He fell forward like a ragdoll. His whole body turned to ash, including his heart. Sebastian threw his sullied glove away and put on another one. "Alliahnna, Ash is watching you." He said forebodingly. He ran for her, "Please wait My Lady. I am coming."

**/\(|)/\**

Mooska led Alliahnna and Robin into an arena. It was a caged wrestlers ring. The ring was surrounded by tinted glass. There were likely to be spectators behind that glass, making and placing bets on who was going to win. The bright lights made it so they could see out but no one could see in. Alliahnna didn't need her demon ears to her the money crinkling. And she didn't need the bright lights to see the ring and the dirt area was laced with blood and flesh of those who were killed here. It made Alliahnna's stomach turn. _Sebastian, Schneizel, please hurry._

Robin and Alliahnna were thrown into the area. Robin didn't waist anytime. He went to the side and chose a weapon. He picked up two axes. He glared at them. Alliahnna saw his stomach twitch and contract. He was resisting the urge to puke. It was then she figured it out. Robin doesn't have the stomach for blood or slaughter. _You didn't kill those men, Robin. _She moved her eyes to the obscured windows, _one of these bastards did. _Alliahnna sighed and went over to choose as well. She found a sword that caught her eye. She and robin both entered the ring. A man in black closed the cage and locked it. Once the man exited the area, the battle had begun. Robin immediately ran in. He dragged the axes along the ground, roaring loudly. Alliahnna took a step back, brought the sword up and pointed it. Robin brought his Axes up, ready to slice Alliahnna. But she was a step ahead. Alliahnna bent the sword slightly. The lights reflected off the sword and went into Robin's eyes. The boy became blinded and put his arms over his eyes. When he dropped his arms, Alliahnna was gone. "What? WHERE! Huh?"

He felt something hard connect with his back. He was sent into the cage wall. His axes fell from his hands, and he fell onto his knees. He gripped strongly to the cage and glared back. Alliahnna wore a defiant, expressionless gaze. It irritated Robin. "It's as I told you," Alliahnna droned, "I can kill you with little effort. If I had wanted to, I could have slit your throat."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He howled. He held the axes at the ready. "I cut you into bite size pieces! You won't leave here ever again!" Alliahnna let out a sigh. She tossed her sword aside. "You think that will stop me! I'll still going to gut you like a fish!"

Once again Robin charged. He looked like a rabid animal. His mouth open, him cackling, and saliva coming from his mouth. Yet, though he was losing his sanity, Alliahnna didn't move. In fact she just stood there with a deadpan expression. Robin brought the axes up and sliced both for one side of her neck. They were an inch away….nothing came. Robin had stopped. His arms were extended and shaking. It wasn't because the axes were heavy. It's because Robin was using all of his will power not to kill. Alliahnna could see it in his eyes. He wanted to kill her, but he couldn't. His body – no – his heart wouldn't allow him to. "That's why they beat on you, isn't it?" Robin looked into her eyes. "You refuse to kill. Even with your life on the line, you still won't shed blood. So they threaten Sasha. You still won't kill."

"SHUT UP!" He roared shakily. "I can kill you anytime I want! You just won't take up your sword!"

"Even if I did, you still couldn't kill me. Do you want to know why that is, Robin?"

"Why not?" He spat with a distorted smile. "Since you seem to be an expert on me, why not tell me why I won't kill you."

"Because even if you do, you know it won't bring your mother back." Robin eyes widened. Tears trickled down his face. "That's why you originally did this. They promised that they could help your mom. But they lied. You fought and fought, getting bruises and broken bones – all so that they could be entertained."

"Well as long as they know where I live, that's all I'll continue to be." He groaned with defeat.

Alliahnna smiled mischievously, "Not entirely true." Robin gawked confusedly. "SEBASTIAN!" She howled to the ceiling, "I ORDER YOU NOW: KILL THOSE BASTARDS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT MIRROR!"

"_As you command, My Lady." _ His voice echoed throughout the room.

Robin looked around to find where the voice had come from. By the time realized what was happening, screams of terror were heard. He looked to the glass. Bodies, one right after the other, came crashing through. They all had large holes in their heads and chests. They were all dead. The next thing he knew, the cage door was opened. It was Schneizel. "May I interest you to in your freedom? It's a once in a lifetime offer."

Alliahnna walked over with a smile, "Well when you put it that way, why not?" She and Robin walked out.

Phoebus soon joined them. "Are you alright commander?"

"I'm just fine Captain," she assured him. Sebastian soon joined her at her side. "Well you certainly took your sweet time."

"Traffic was murder." He said playfully. He and Alliahnna smiled at one another.

"The situation is under control," Phoebus informed, "We have men inside and out of the base. Not even a snake can slither out."

"Make the security tighter, then," Alliahnna ordered, "These men are nothing but rats."

"Then let's find the rats nest and end this," Schneizel commanded, "Lieutenant!"

"SIR!" A mustached solider saluted.

"Take Robin outside and get him medical treatment." The lieutenant nodded and escorted Robin out. "The four of us are going to find the leaders of this rabble."

"In that case we should head that way," Phoebus suggested, "It's the only place our men have yet to come out of."

"Then let's move!" Schneizel ordered. "Let's make this church a holy place once again."

"YES SIR!" The three saluted. And they dashed off.

**(/}{\)**

Mooska was in a lobby like room. He and another man with a shaven head and an eye patch. The man with the eye patch was beginning to panic, while Mooska just sat calmly at his desk, drinking tea. Eye Patch slammed a fist down on the desk, rupturing the finely crafted wood. "Will you stop sipping your tea!" He demanded. "This entire operation has been batched! We must leave!"

"You can leave if you wish," Mooska replied calmly. He placed a hand on his revolver, "However, I intend to see blood spilled this evening."

The doors to the room burst open. "Allow us to oblige you." Schneizel, Alliahnna, Phoebus, and Sebastian had finally arrived. Phoebus took a step in.

"That's far enough," Mooska immediately raised his gun. "Any of you move, and one of you shall surely die." The four stood rooted to their spots.

"Mooska Von Laputa," Schneizel announced, "Wanted for kidnapping, battery, and fraud. You are wanted in five countries – Including Ireland, Bulgaria, and Berlin. You have been known for holding secret fights underneath many cities. Two years ago, you were the one to stage the raid on Notre Dame. All the more while, hiding your true intent: creating another blood bath."

"I'm honored that you know so much about me Count," Mooska crooned, "But I'm afraid flattery won't prevent me from killing you. So tell me, which one should it be? The Count? The Captain maybe? How about you, Butler? Or maybe I should kill the young lady?"

Eye Patch clenched a fist. "KILL THE GIRL!" He roared. "She's a disgrace to this nation."

"Former Lieutenant Commander Sumano," Schneizel sighed, "So nice to see you after so long."

"Wish I could say the same, you pathetic push over!" Sumano roared. "I see you still allow the brat to walk among your ranks!"

"Because this brat has more power and brains than you do in your entire body," Alliahnna replied smugly. "You only listened to whatever your fists made contact with. In that event, all you heard were cries of pain."

"YOU SEE!" He pointed an accusing finger, "That there is exactly why I refuse to follow you! Your pathetic humanitarianism life style! When I said one thing, you went behind my back and told Schneizel! You even allowed one of those Gypsies to stain the Counts halls with her filthy presence!"

"I did that because unlike you, I'm not so stubborn to refuse friends based on race or ethnic groups. Besides since she came to live with us, she's really brightened the place up with her dancing."

"You stinkin gypsy lover!"

"I've heard enough," Alliahnna declared. She put her hands over her eyes and approached the two men. Mooska moved his finger over the trigger. "Sebastian, the gun and glasses."

"Yes My Lady." In a flash, Mooska's gun and glasses were in his hands. "Now!"

"You both destroy the church, demolish the catacombs, kidnap and threaten people, and stain blood on holy – truly unforgivable!" She snarled. "I'll make sure you both experience the tortures of hell."

"What do you mean?" Sumano grumbled.

"Tell me Mooska, Sumano," she slowly slide he hand down from her face, "What hidden terrors keep you both awake at night?" her hand left her face and her eyes shot open. They were red with her pupils as slits. The two men met her eyes. The room began to shift and turn. Reality melted away into a total dungeon. The two men were then swarmed by dead moaning people. Mooska by the people he's forced to fight. Sumano was being strapped down by Gypsy men and women. They were both stabbed, beaten, shot – basically tortured to the brink of death. Alliahnna smiled at her work. "Do you both see it? Do you both see the people you have condemned?" She asked. "Now they have risen once again! And they shall have their revenge! PEEL AWAY THEIR SKIN MY MINIONS! Give them the worst fate imaginable!"

The bodies piled onto the men. All that was heard was, "_GYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" _The illusion ended. The two men fell to the ground, mouths gaped, and drooling. Alliahnna walked over and kicked then. "I think I over did it a little?"

"Just a little." Sebastian commented

"What on earth did you do to them?" Phoebus asked. "You just stared at them and they screamed like they were being tortured."

"Maybe they were," Alliahnna grinned evilly, "And it was one hell of a nightmare."

Phoebus opened his mouth to ask another question. Schneizel put a hand out, silencing him. "Go outside and get a medic team." Phoebus nodded and ran out. Once the door closed, Schneizel said, "So tell me something Alliahnna, Sebastian, when do you both plan to tell me the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Alliahnna asked.

"I know what you and Sebastian are." He declared, "I know all about your gaze - that nightmarish gaze."

"YOU KNEW!" Alliahnna cried. Sebastian gazed dumbfounded. Schneizel smiled innocently. "HOW-HOW LONG? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"Do you remember that man that tried to kidnap you?" Alliahnna thought back to three years ago. She was walking in the woods around Schneizel's manor. "I followed you that day." When she reached the pond, a man tried to take her hostage. "I wanted to jump in and help. But then…out of nowhere, you executed this amazing kick. You sent the man into the water. Then he drew his gun. That when I saw your eyes change. The man cried out and collapsed." Alliahnna marveled at the man. She couldn't believe Schneizel knew this whole time. She knew he wasn't lying. At least…if he got the next part right, she would be sure. "Then Sebastian came in. I heard him scold you about your ferocity and you called him a stupid demon." Anime tears rolled her face. Sebastian was really mean to her that day. It was also the day her made her dress up like a maid.

Schneizel further explained his position. His made reason for making Alliahnna commander was so that he could secretly train her. Have her hone her fighting skills. All the more while making sure that she stayed out of trouble. Alliahnna was a bit of a trouble maker at the time. His plan was to mellow her out. Alliahnna got in his face. "SO YOU'VE KNOWN THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU'VE SENT ME CRACKPOT MISSIONS YOU COUNT OF MONTE BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE SEBASTIAN KILL YOU SO THE SECRET DIES WITH YOU!"

"Now, now Alliahnna, calm down." He urged. "I've kept your secret for three years now. Don't you think I would have blown it by now if I had something against you?"

She put a finger in his face. "Just know this pal," she warned, "you're on my shit list now."

"When have I not been?"

**Sorry if it sucked near the end. I wanted to get this chapter over with.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Battle of Food

**Battle of Food**

**I'm adding a filler chapter in the middle. **

**Filler – pertains to the story line, but doesn't contradict the story.**

**(*)**

"NOOOOO!" Alliahnna futilely struggled to sprint out of her room. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Skids marks were burned into the carpet where she ran as Sebastian, sitting crossed legged and leaning on an elbow on the window sill seat, effortlessly kept hold of the back of her shirt. "LET GO OF ME!" She demanded, still trying to get away. "I'm not doing it!"

"Oh but I'm afraid you have no choice, My Lady. You see…" Sebastian gave her shirt a quick tug, yanking Alliahnna into his lap. Swiftly and smoothly he constricted his arms around her shoulder and waist, gently, yet firmly holding her in place. Alliahnna gazed up to him with angered blue eyes, hissing as he trailed a finger down her cheek and under her chin. "Today you will be my servant." He stated in a commanding tone. His cat-like grin crept onto his face as his gloved finger came to the halter top. "Or have you forgotten," he quickly sliced the finger down, splitting her top open just enough for half of her breasts to be exposed. Alliahnna quickly covered herself. The pentagram on her chest glowed brightly. Sebastian placed his finger directly to the symbol. Alliahnna's cheeks flushed. _His fingers are warm. _"This seal has given me unto you, just as it has given you unto me. Should your powers be used, you become mine for the day's equivalent to the times they are used." Alliahnna hissed heatedly through her gritted teeth. The only obstacle preventing her tightly clenched fists from slugging him in his soft, smug face were the arms around her. _Damn demon strength! _She cursed him. "Now before I proceed," Using his teeth, Sebastian tore away the glove from his left hand, revealing his seal, "We must finalize our role reversal." Alliahnna sighed jadedly and rolled off his lap. Standing at attention she stuck out her chest, displaying her seal for him to easily access. Sebastian touched three fingers to her seal. His fingers were warm and pleasant to the touch. Not at all cold like most would believe a demon to be. "Alliahnna Phantomhive, I, Sebastian Michaelis, do hereby invoke the reciprocal terms of our contract." A purple glow sewed through the seal. The power of her seal welled within her. Alliahnna took in a sharp breath, feeling pressure in her chest. The seal was activated. The light fled from Alliahnna's eyes, sending her into a trance. "From now until I say otherwise you shall abide by my every word, follow my every instruction, and adhere to my every command," He sharpened his gaze, forcing his power further unto her, "And you shall do so without question."

"Yes…My Lord." Alliahnna moaned dazedly.

"Good." Sebastian slid his hand down, gliding feathery fingers down her breasts. Alliahnna closed her eyes, her head falling limply as the seal's glow began to fade. Sebastian inched closely to her, sliding a hand over her cheek. "Open your eyes Alliahnna." He tilted her head up. Alliahnna's eyes reopened, the awe striking vibrancy returned. "How do you feel?"

"The same as I always do when you invoke the contract – Lousy." She removed his hand. Sebastian smiled placidly. "And calling you _My Lord,_" She complained with her hands on her hip, "I can barely call Schneizel _Lord._"

"After five years you still feel this way?" He questioned skeptically.

"Well…" She folded her arms stubbornly. "Maybe it doesn't leave as bad a taste in my mouth as it once did."

"I'm glad." Sebastian nodded in confirmation. "Now my fun can begin."

"GAH!" Alliahnna thrashed in an attempt to escape. "THIS IS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!" She stared hard into his eyes. "The fact that I am going to be subjected to your perverted fantasies makes my skin crawl!"

"Ah but your skin crawls with waves of pleasure, My Lady." Sebastian proclaimed poetically. "For you see," He quickly snuck his hand to her shirt, and then curled his fingers into her skirt, poking into her lower stomach. Alliahnna gasped aloud. "My touch soothes and entices the muscles. I transform stitches of pain into sensations of pleasure, making your body betray your mouth as you beg for me to stop." He quickly poked her stomach

"AH!" She squeaked, guarding her stomach.

"See?"

"QUIT IT!" She stomped her foot. "Let's just get to the part where you order me to do something humiliating."

"Actually what I have planned is hardly defined humiliating at all." He produced a flier to his flustered Master. Alliahnna snatched it up, sneering boorishly to the colorful paper.

_Annual Valentine's De La Paris Cook off_

_Held in the Bazaar, Contestants from far and wide may enter and display their cooking technique and skills for this years Valentine's day celebration. Hosted by the esteemed and illustrious Lord Viscount of Druitt Aleister Chambers, the contest shall not only show the country you style of cooking, but also raise money for the orphaned children who of London who lost their families in the blaze. _

_All cooks and chefs are welcome. There is no limit. So come one down, sign up, compete, and have your name spread across the country as the world's top chef._

_Cooking Supplies will be provided. _

_Bring own cook book. _

_Dress appropriately. _

Alliahnna shuddered in revulsion, letting the flier fall to the ground. "Chamber's is hosting?" Waterfall tears streaming down her face Trembling fingers clenched her hair. "Are they serious?" She gritted her teeth. "HE'S IN TOWN!" The heel of her boot punctured the eye of the Viscount.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"OW!" Viscount slapped a hand to his face.

"What is the matter, My Lord?" His maid asked.

He rubbed his eye tenderly. "A despicable bug has flown into my eye." He prodded the eye through the lid. "Oh I hope my pools of Amethyst are not tainted before the festivities." He flipped his hair. "How else shall I seduce women if I cannot see them?"

_You might try keeping quite. _The maid rumbled mentally.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Alliahnna grinded her heel deeper into his face. "That conniving, sadistic, skirt chasing, woman auctioning, melodramatic play boy is actually HERE in PARIS?"

"I do believe you've just described to a T." Sebastian commended.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Alliahnna snarled, bothered by the turn of events. "Ciel and I are no strangers to that Dog!" She growled, crinkling her fingers vengefully. "He has no boundaries!" She cursed him. "He's like you, only worse!"

Sebastian's brow twitched with insult. "I'll have you know he and I are in no way, shape, or form similar."

"You both go after girls 30 to 40 years your junior!"

"Noo," he raised a factoid finger, "HE goes after women young enough to be his daughters." With a swift swiped of his hand he wrapped a hand around Alliahnna's slender waist, drawing her in close. He cupped a gloved hand to her cheek, caressing in small circles. Alliahnna had her hands placed at his chest, creating some type of boundary between them. No matter how nonexistent it may have been. "I, my darling little master," Sebastian's whispering voice rumbled as he brought his face in close, "Only have eyes for you." He sniggered as Alliahnna's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. "And it would appear you feel the same way." Alliahnna huh'd in bewilderment. "Your heart beats vigorously beyond the hands you use to hold me at bay." Proving his point, Alliahnna's heart jolted. "Your eyes gaze upon me with adoration." Sebastian brought her closer. Alliahnna bit her lip, folding them back as his came within reach. _They look…soft…_her lips quivered. "And your cheeks become as red as roses when I am near." His breath taunted her lips. Alliahnna swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mind went fuzzy. Her heart was ready to burst from her chest. Sebastian came closer…closer…closer…Alliahnna closed her eyes. "My Lady, time to go."

"HUH?" Lines blipped in an outline where Sebastian once stood. She whipped around to find him holding the door open with a sly smile. Alliahnna, dumbstruck, grunt and gurgled while pointing to him. Her lip quivered.

"Oh my." Sebastian purred, licking his lips. "Were you hoping for a kiss?" Alliahnna backed away, turning her head so to hide her reddening face. "Shall I oblige you then?" Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of her, eyes closed and lips puckered.

Alliahnna growled grumpily. She reached to the ground and smashed a puppy beanie baby into his lips. Sebastian raised a disappointed and not amused brow. He took the dog and studied it disapprovingly. He looked to Alliahnna who had moseyed along to the dog. "There's your kiss," she snarled, her cheeks still blushing, "Now come on!" She let the door slam behind her.

Sebastian stared blankly to the closed door, then glared scornfully to the dog doll. He sighed an annoyed breath puff. "First Pluto, now a stuff animal." He crushed the toy into stuffing and beads. "Can a butler not indulge in simple pleasures without interruption?" Then a thought came to him. _A baking competition…lots of flour and cream…dressing accordingly…_He smiled mischievously. "I do believe I have a plan."

**(*)(*)(*)**

A stage was set before Notre Dame, stretching from one pillar to the next. Cabinets and shelves containing pots, pans, skillets, spices, creams – everything participants will need in order make and create absolute master pastry pieces. Tables covered by white table cloths. A banner hung over it reading _Welcome Valentine Chefs! _Below the stage was a long table with five people who were serving as the judges. Viscount Druitt, of course, was one of the judges. Schneizel felt his day was not full of too much fascination and decided to take part in the judging.

Reigi Takashi - A Japanese man with a fuzzy short hanging beard and jet balck eyes was in the first seat. His neatly combed shoulder length black hair was sheen. The navy blue suit her donned was sewn with Microfibers. Specially made for occasions where situations will get messy. Reigi was and is a renowned Sushi and Pastry Chef from Okinawa, Japan. Most of the foods in Paris come from recipes out of a book he has written.

Annabelle Putin – A Russian woman who happened to be the world's most famous food critic. Her short, luscious red hair glistened into the high noon sun. Her golden eyes like pools of honey one melts in with the tiniest glance. Her dark purple dress, donned by a platinum scarf around the hip, parted on the hip, revealing her black knee high straps heels. She wore a black apron for the occasion.

Francesco Esposito - An Italian man with fine tastes and owner of all Italian themed restaurants around Europe. In addition he was known as the man who could make or break any person with a spatula's career. He was the only one dressed as a chef. He looked more like a model with how well-toned his body is. His goatee and slick brown hair were well trimmed and showed signs of sophistication and wealth.

The contestants signed in and reviewed their cook books vehemently. An appetizer, drinks, main course, and deserts.

"I am going to kill you in the most severe fashion imaginable!" Hair tied in a pony tail, bangs left to hang out, Alliahnna was dressed in straps off the shoulders brown maid's uniform. A tiny white apron donned her waist, tied in a pretty bow in the back. A hand band bonnet clipped her hair. She wore a little choker. Long white stocking socks, and brown dress shoes, Alliahnna was ready to serve and cook food. And last but not least the dress shoes.

"Dressing me up as a ballerina is one thing!" Alliahnna held the short dress by the bottom, feeling exposed. "But a maid is crossing the line."

Sebastian dressed himself in his waist coat and apron, admiring Alliahnna's attire. "I think you make a rather lovely maid, Alliahnna." He compliment slyly. "Perhaps this could be you permanent uniform around the Manor."

"And have your eyes fall out of your head each time?" Sebastian smirked mischievously. Alliahnna huffed crossly and turned away from him. "No thanks."

"CIIIIEEELLLL!" A broad chest powered into Alliahnna. Sebastian was befuddled by the sudden embrace. "OH CIEL I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Strong arms constricted her shoulders as a face rubbed against hers. It was an Indian man with…purple hair?

"Prince Soma?" Sebastian inquired.

"Aw Sebastian! How wonderful to see you again." The young man greeted elatedly. Alliahnna struggled against the man's grip, desperately seeking freedom. "I heard you came to Paris. Agni! Look who I found!"

"Indeed my Prince." A man with white hair, wearing green robes chuckled nostalgically. "It is wonderful to see you again Sebastian." The man named Agni extended a hand.

Sebastian took the hand. "The pleasure is man Agni." He returned to Soma who was hugging Alliahnna rather tightly. She was beginning to lose air. "Um…Young Prince. That is not-"

"Ciel I must say you've grown a lot taller since we last met." Soma whipped Alliahnna around, cupping her face lovingly. "You look just as pretty as ever. Maybe even prettier."

"But I'm not-OW!" He tugged on her hair.

"Though the hair is a bit much." Alliahnna winced and groaned in pain.

"Aren't you listening? I'm not-AHHAAA!" Then she shrieked when his hands gripped her breasts. An irked lightning strike surged in Sebastian's mind.

"By Allah these feel so real." He excitedly groped in fascination. He pinched, earning a high pitch squeak. "You even got the nipples right." Alliahnna and Sebastian growled in the back of their throats. Shoulders trembling, rage fuming aura like flames, eyes glowing red. "Good lord, Ciel," The man's hands went for Alliahnna's lower womanly half, "Did you also tuck that in too?" He laughed.

Before his hand could touch, a powerful fist drove in an uppercut, launching the Indian man into a souvenir stand. Another Indian man dressed in green with white hair panicked frantically. Sebastian held a hand to his forehead like a visor, admiring the punch. "Such force." He marveled. "And what great distance." At the same time he was gripping a raging Alliahnna by the apron bow.

Anime flames ignited from her razor toothed mouth, and her eyes held skulls and crossbows. In her thrashing hands were knives. "LET ME AT 'IM! LET ME AT 'IM!" Her feet dug into the stone. "I'LL TEAR HIM APART!" Her feet gained momentum car screeches sounded from her shoes. Eventually a hole was worn into the stone, creating a crater. Alliahnna became tired. Sebastian hoisted her up like a cat by the neck. Steam emanated from her in place of her temper.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Well that certainly didn't last long." Sebastian remarked humorously. Twisting a finger in his ear. The purple haired man's friend helped him to his feet.

"I SHOULD BLOODY KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Ciel, why are you being so mean?" The man wept in a hurtful manner. "If you didn't want me to touch your costume you could have just said so." He held out his hand pleadingly. "But you didn't need to hit me."

"ARGH!" Alliahnna face palmed. How she despised people confusing her for Ciel. "My name isn't Ciel. It's Alliahnna."

"Alliahnna?" The man and his servant exchanged bewildered glances.

"Yes, Prince." Sebastian placed his hands to her shoulders, "May I introduce you both to Alliahnna Phantomhive. Ciel's older twin sister." Soma and Agni's jaws dropped to the ground. Soma felt sick with guilt. Bubble tears welled in his eyes. "Alliahnna this in Prince Soma and his butler Agni."

"OH YEAH!" Alliahnna cheered. "Ciel wrote me about you two." She folded her hands behind her back, smiling exuberantly as if living Ciel's life with him. "It's nice to meet you." Soma glomped onto her again, crying heavily. Sebastian touched his irking head, threatening to kill Soma should he hug her again.

"WAAAHAAAHAAA!" Soma wailed vociferously loud. "I'm so sorry!" He cried into her shoulder. "I've just missed Ciel so much!" Alliahnna met the tear wrought orbs of Soma. "He told me he had a twin sister. But I wanted so desperately for you to be him." Alliahnna was taken aback. _Ciel…talked…about me? _She inwardly smiled. "I thought, for a moment, if you were him it'd be the best day of my life." He snorted hard, wiping away his tears. He directed a tender smile to Alliahnna, removing a strand of hair from her face. "But to meet his sister is compensation," He bowed at the hip, touching a hand to his heart, and holding Alliahnna's gingerly in his, "And a privilege wrapped in a beautiful package." He kissed her hand. Alliahnna blushed. Thunder and Lightning clashed and an ominously dark background loomed over Sebastian. Agni trembled, edging away. "I hope you will forgive me for my lewd behavior."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank the heavens." He clapped his hands over hers, "To have such a lovely lady forgive me," bowing submissively, "It is an honor I am most unworthy of." Alliahnna laughed uncomfortably. Soma definitely was the definition of different. In a good way of course.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here Ran-Mao."_ RAN-MAO? _Alliahnna shrieked mentally. Sebastian reached into his waist coat, preparing to launch the knives tucked away. "It's Alliahnna Phantomhive." Alliahnna whipped around. She gaped in shock. Chinese Noble, President of the British Branch of the Chinese Trading Company, and Friend of the Phantomhive's – cryptic womanizer Lau. Breasts firmly pressed into his side, butt being fondled incessantly by Lau was his doll like play toy Ran-Mao. "How wonderful to see you again. I must say," he cupped his hand, "You've developed nicely." Alliahnna shied away, covering her chest. Sebastian and Soma immediately stepped in front of her, stretching an arm protectively in front of her. "Sebastian, Prince Soma – I'm pleased to see you both as well. Agni." He bowed slightly. Agni bowed glaring resentfully.

Alliahnna leaned over Soma and Sebastian's guarding hands, "How the Hell are you still alive?" She demanded to know. She narrowed her eyes, disappointment twinkling in her eye. "Last I heard, you and your fondle toy dove to your deaths in the River Thames." At least that's what Ciel told her in a letter. It was just as shocking as learning Madam Red died.

"And it was quite a lovely swim indeed." He answered dreamily. "But all good things must come to an end, as you well know." Eyes closed or no, Alliahnna could feel Lau staring with lecherous intent. Not that he could help it. He fondles a girl who was supposed to be his sister. Why wouldn't he ogle a girl decades young than himself? _Not like Sebastian doesn't. _"After my swim I decided it was time I reimbursed myself into society and begin anew." He poeticized. "After all I have to make up for my opium scandal." He gently touched Ran-Mao's cheek. "So I thought Ran-Mao and I could atone by joining this little fundraiser."

"A devil seeking atonement?" Sebastian scoffed incredulously. "Forgive me if I find the irony distasteful."

"Ironic or not Sebastian," Alliahnna and Sebastian shuddered in revulsion, "Everyone wishes to be forgiven." Aleister Chambers now stood amongst them. "And my one true goal is to be forgiven by my lovely Phantomhive Daughter." He shoved Soma into Agni and turned Alliahnna like a top away from Sebastian. He held her at an angle like a dance partner, "Lady Alliahnna Phantomhive, whose eyes are more vibrant than the bluest oceans," Chambers presented a rose to Alliahnna, "Will you do me the honor of forgiveness?" He pulled her closer. "And also perhaps join your hand with mine." He purred huskily. Soma shouted vulgarities beyond Agni's hand, thrashing about against his iron grip as well. Sebastian's shadow flared with his demonic essence.

A really loud bonk was heard, accompanied by Chambers crumbling to the ground, holding his manhood. Sebastian, Soma, and Agni gawked in shock. Lau merely snickered. Alliahnna tapped her foot and wagged her knee. "I'll…ow…take that…" Chambers glanced up, wincing in agonizing pain, "As you decline."

"Full…Heartedly!" She huffed crossly. She cracked her knuckles, smiling eerily, "And should you ever decide to touch me again I shall teach you the true meaning of dog castration." Coincidentally the Italian Chef stabbed a cleaver into the judges table, laughing heartily. Agni, Soma, Chambers, and even Lau gulped nervously. Sebastian, however, was given a contingency plan should someone decide to hug Alliahnna.

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE!_" The announcer bellowed at the top of his lungs. "_All participants please adjourn to the stage and ready your whisks._"

"It appears that's our cue." Lau guided Ran-Mao along. "Good luck to you all."

"Come Agni!" Soma raised a victorious fist. "Let us show these Parisian French people our superior cooking style."

"Shall we do the same, Alliahnna?" Sebastian gestured toward the stage.

"Sure."

**(*)(*)(*)**

On top of the three contestants mentioned before, there were a grand total of six duo Chefs. The contest had yet to begin and already there were talks of sabotage, sneers of war, and whispers of spite. Alliahnna and Sebastian remained on the high road during the childish rants. Their behavior is very much understood. Competition – no matter what subject of affiliation – brings out the ugly side of you. But as of now it was petty antics serving to aggravate Alliahnna.

"The Rules are simple," Chambers announced, "Merely create a culinary masterpiece you would feed your lover. Show him/her the true meaning of your love through you cooking and that they are the only valentine in your heart." Sebastian sneakily linked his pinkie with Alliahnna's. His grin growing when she blushed madly. She proceeded with fiddling with her fingers, sneering to Chambers for placing such an ideal into his mind. _We're not lovers! We're not lovers! We're not lovers! _Alliahnna convinced herself. Why did it feel like she was lying? "You will be graded on the cohesiveness of your partnership, technique, and presentation." Alliahnna and Sebastian shrugged. Simple enough. "Are you all ready to begin?"

"Yes sir!" They all boomed elatedly.

"Then by all means," Chambers dinged a bell, "BEGIN!"

_**Round one - Appetizers**_

Pierre and his wife whipped and battered enough pancake mix to feed an entire village. Within the batter they mixed a series of fruit. The batter was poured into heart shaped cake pans. Two Japanese brothers boiled noodles, cooked eggs, and steamed a lobster. And two German sisters were whipping together biscuits.

Agni and Soma diced lettuce and tomatoes into the tiniest pieces they could manage. On a bowl plate Agni sprinkled the lettuce leaves about as a base. Cucumber slices placed neatly two inches from the edges. Inside the circle of cucumbers were the dices of tomato. Inside the dices were sliced strips of carrot and radish. Then a hard boiled egg in the middle. In an eight way cuts Agni poured salad dressing. The drink accompanying their dish was a cider brewed from the juices of Coralberries, mixed with the tangy sweetness of apples.

Lau and Ran-Mao boiled rice. Adding oil and butter to make the grains soft and less likely to clump. During the boiling process they broke almonds in half. At the same time a pomegranate was split open and the inner fruit removed. All were added distributed into several different bowls for the judges. The rice was then poured into the bowls. They allowed it to sit for a couple minutes. The steam and heat soothed into the fruit and almonds, softening them. The rice and additives were stirred, spreading the flavors, and then added the milk. The almonds and fruit poked above the rice. Soy sauce, in elegant swerves, was drizzled atop the rice. Their drink was a Chai tea topped with mint leaves.

Sebastian whipped together angel's food batter. With each stir around, Alliahnna sprinkled chocolate chips, ensuring each layer be filled with chocolaty goodness. Sebastian then proceeded to pour the batter into a muffin pan. Meanwhile, Alliahnna cut strawberries into little triangles and stood them neatly. While they baked in the oven, Alliahnna took up two hammers. Sebastian sent ice, peaches, and raspberries her way, all of which were mashed and crushed into a pile of icy fruit. Sebastian filled a metal pitcher a quarter of the way with water. Pouring the icy fruit inside, Sebastian shook vigorously, and then poured the Icee contents into mugs.

"TIME!" Chambers dinged his bell. Just in time for Alliahnna and Sebastian to remove their muffins from the oven, same for the other chefs. "Present your dishes and let the tasting begin."

The first three were…less than satisfactory. Not cooked all the way through, too cold, too hot, too hard – every dissatisfying critique was bestowed upon those three teams. The remaining three however almost made the judges die of elated heart attacks.

Agni and Soma's layered salad with Cider – simple though they were, well crafted and enriched they were. The cider was sweet and tangy, dancing upon their taste buds. The salad, expected to be bland and chewy, was crunchy and rich. The combination of vegetables and dressing made them all feel healthier with each crunch. Though not a practical morning dish, the salad served the energize one for the long day ahead.

Lau and Ran-Mao's Rice Fruit bowl with Chai – The pomegranate fruits and almonds complimented each other. Toppled with the rice and milk it was like eating a traditional breakfast in a garden. Minus the garden of course. The Chai together with the mint leaves soothed the tense muscles brought on by hunger, easing the aggravation of starvation. Truly a dish to serve non-morning risers and sooth the savage beast that beckons them to return to slumber

Sebastian and Alliahnna's Choco-Berry Muffins with Fruit ice – Expected to be rough and cold due to the strawberries, the judges eyes twinkled in awe. The chocolate, the strawberry – it was as if they bit into a cloud of pure heaven. The strawberries literally melted in their mouths. And the muffins were so light and fluffy they fell apart and allowed the chocolate to splash within their mouths. As for the icy drinks, they were wonderfully refreshing. Bliss in a muffin. All need that first bite of happiness.

"These dishes are so magnificent," Schneizel swooned, his cheeks flushing elatedly, "I just can't decide."

"Neither can I." Chambers moaned. "All make me yearn for the next morning."

"Perhaps we should have a tie breaker." Reigi proposed. "Perhaps a battle of desserts?"

"Se que farce c'est ça?" **(**_What Farce is this?_**) **Pierre shouted outrageously. "You toss away MY dish! Me! Pierre DeFrantz! Ze most palatable and exquisite chef in all of France." Soma and Alliahnna rolled their eyes. "Yet you accept ze amateurish, laughable, and disgraceful dish of a heathen!" He directed to Soma.

"Well apparently these heathens have the greater prowess when it comes to the culinary arts." Soma bragged with a menacing chuckle. "You see this?" He picked up a pancake, bit into it and spat it out. "It's like eating rubber that was baked in camel slobber." He slapped the cake into the stage floor. "This is culinary crap!" He drove his foot into the cake, grinding it into the stage.

Lau actually opened his eyes to the disrespectful act. Alliahnna and Sebastian were intrigued as well. The other chefs and the judges were flabbergasted. "BLASPHEMATUER PORC!" Pierre slapped his chef's cap to the ground in insult. "I demand satisfaction for such outrage!" Pierre slid a hand under a pan of uncooked batter. "And I shall HAVE IT!" He launched the pan. Agni pushed Soma down. The pan splattered onto Sebastian's face instead.

Pierre shrieked femininely. Four of the judges gasped in shock. Schneizel held a hand to his mouth, stifling a chuckle. Agni and Soma gawked, dreading the expression beyond the plastered pan. As Sebastian removed the pan, his crimson eyes bore holes into the soon to be dead Pierre. The French Chef restrained his arms behind his back, shying away in regret. Batter snaked and dripped down Sebastian's long strands, staining his waistcoat.

"PFFT…SKKKHEE-HEE…" Sebastian heard failed to be stifled sniggers. Glaring back, He caught Alliahnna holding her stomach and mouth. Her eyes were squeezed closed as she battled against the ready to erupt laughter.

"You find this humiliation funny, Alliahnna?" Sebastian removed the glove of his right hand.

"Not funny per say." Alliahnna obstinately ran a finger through the goop in his hair and ate it. Licking her lips brazenly. "But hilariously delicious." Sebastian slapped a palm of mix into Alliahnna's face. Now it was the young Phantomhive's turn to be…humiliated. Schneizel, along with Chambers, was now nervous. "Et tu," batter dripped onto her nose, forcing her brow to twitch, "Michaelis?"

"Indeed, My Young Lady." In a snarky fashion, Sebastian scooped the batter from her nose, mockingly licking his finger in hunger. "And might I say revenge is indeed sweet."

"Indeed…" Alliahnna grabbed a bowl of their own batter, "IT IS!" The bowl launched. Sebastian simply tilted his head. The bowl by and splattered into Soma's hair. "Oops!" Soma growled to the impertinent one. Alliahnna and Sebastian both pointed to the sniggering Germans. "THEY DID IT!"

Soma sneered to the girl. The Germans whipped around. "DID WHAT?" Plates of salad with dressing landed into their faces. The Japanese boys laughed out loud, almost falling over. "OH YEAH!" The girl grabbed their grave and biscuits. "TAKE THIS!" The smashed the bowls on top of their heads. Lau began to laugh only to have Ran-Mao pour a bowl of milk and rice onto him. And just because he was the only one, Soma poured Salad dressing atop Agni's head.

Finally a true patriot of an old pastime – and his friends - grabbed a handful of yet to be cooked chowder and howled, "FOOOOOD FIIIGGGHHHT!" In a split second as storm of food blustered throughout the large crowd of people. Chowder, tea, chilly, dumplings, smoothies – faces, clothing, hair. Food covered everything and everyone.

Schneizel and the judges took cover beyond their table, tossing back what was thrown at them. Chambers panicked and squealed like a child. Soma, Lau, and Alliahnna snuck up behind him and shoved cold ice cream down his pants. Sebastian, Agni, and Ran-Mao all leapt into the air, reigning balls of batter covered muffins, bowls of rice, and salad dressing upon the crowd.

For 30 minutes the war of flying food dragged on, until finally it began to die down. The people grew tired and weary. A clean up crew was established. Many of the crowd remained behind to aide in the clean. Sebastian and Alliahnna remained off to the side with Agni and Soma. Lau, Ran-Mao, and Chambers took their leave the instant they felt as if they would be asked to clean up.

"Well this was a complete fop." Schneizel pouted. Alliahnna and Sebastian glanced perplexedly through goop dripping hair. He touched a peeved hand to his forehead. "I'll never understand the French."

"I'm more worried about my hair." Alliahnna held a strand out. "This stuff is going to be murder to get out."

"You could always cut your hair." Alliahnna froze with fear. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I think you'd look good with short hair." Schneizel ran his fingers through the strands. "Shoulder length would suffice."

"NO!" Alliahnna slapped his hand away. Schneizel was taken aback. Sebastian, however, didn't seem all that surprised. "I mean…" Alliahnna composed herself. "That's…okay. I'll wash it out." She bowed in farewell. "Come one Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lady." The two took their leave, leaving Schneizel baffled and confused.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Sebastian and Alliahnna quietly strolled down the street, making their way for the manor. Alliahnna hung her head solemnly, her mind dwelling upon Schneizel's suggestion to cut her hair. Involuntarily she touched her hair. The mere idea terrified her.

"It's because of Ciel, isn't it?" Alliahnna broke out of her trance, glancing to Sebastian confusedly. "The reason why you won't cut your hair."

Alliahnna, though she should be used to it by now, was surprised he ascertained the source of he discomfort. "Yeah." Her voice cracked. "I used to have short hair." She touched the locks nostalgically. "But when Ciel died I grew it out." She narrowed her eyes sadly, "I didn't see his face as often."

"I understand your dilemma." Sebastian touched a hand to his chin. "As his twin you are bound to see Ciel." Alliahnna sunk into her shoulders. "And to cut your hair would bring his face alive."

"Stupid isn't it." Alliahnna cursed herself. "Six years and I still can't bear to see his face." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm pathetic." Sebastian sneered his nose. Quickly he lowered his face to hers. "Huh?" Sebastian licked mix off her cheek, making Alliahnna squeal and back into a wall. Her cheeks were solid pink.

Sebastian licked his lips, savoring the taste. "Have I ever mentioned what a sweet flavor your skin possesses?" He teased. Alliahnna growled embarrassingly. "Tangy yet sugary. Sour but sweet." His hand caught Alliahnna's fist. She powered into him, desperately wanting to make contact with his face. "Oh look. Your personality matches."

"Where the Hell do you get off licking me?" She growled. Sebastian's smirk widened. "Do I look like a lollipop?"

"A lollipop?" Sebastian gasped, surprised she would insinuate such a thing. "Hardly." Sebastian pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You are fresh daiquiri flavored frozen yogurt," he recited lovingly, "With each lick I find myself enthralled in your tangy sweetness and desire more." He licked her other cheek. Alliahnna gaped dumbly. He rubbed his cheek into hers. "Truly delicious."

"GUH!" Alliahnna fought against his grasp. "LET GO OF ME YOU PERV!" She kicked and thrashed about. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"Let's go." Sebastian scooped Alliahnna up bridal style. "I'm going to give you a bath."

"WHAT?" Alliahnna shoved his face away. "YOU CAN'T GVIE ME A BATH!"

"Oh but I can." He tapped her pentagram. "I'm still in control, remember?"

"But-but-but-but…"

"No buts." Sebastian chortled. "And if you like," He produced a ribbon, "I'll be blindfolded for the duration of the bathing." He pursed his lips pensively. "But then I won't be able to see." A wolfish smile crept along his lips. "Who knows where I might _accidently _touch." The thought almost terrified Alliahnna. Thoughts of Sebastian washing her blindfolded flooded her mind. Her cheeks faded into crimson. "The idea pleases you." Sebastian teased in a husky tone. Alliahnna cringed and groaned dreadfully. "Then who am I to disappoint you."

**End of the filler. Not exactly my best chapter. Oh well. I'll do better net time.**

**Give me ideas. I'm open to suggestions on fillers.**

**Later.**


	6. Hunt For the Gypsy Killer

**Hunt ****For **

**The ****Gypsy Killer**

_**After the men who ran the underground fighting tournament were arrested, Robin was returned to his brother's safe and well compensated for his troubles. They were given enough to get some food and tend to their two week old sister. Robin had promised to find a real job instead of stealing someone's hard earned money.**_

_**Later that same night, Schneizel pulled Alliahnna to the side. He advised her to clue Phoebus in on her secret. When Alliahnna was about to ask why, Schneizel explained that Phoebus would be promoted to lieutenant commander – her lieutenant. And if she wished to keep his loyalty and friendship, she may have to tell him what it is she really was. Besides, Phoebus was already curious as to what she did to Mooska and Sumano. Alliahnna knew he was right. But she didn't want everybody in the whole manor to know. She hadn't even told Mey-Rin, Bardroy, or Finnian. She was sure Tanaka knew, but he would just be in his Chibi form and laugh. Alliahnna agreed to tell Phoebus, but that was it. If Phoebus tells anyone, Alliahnna would not hesitate to kill him.**_

_**Phoebus, remarkably, took the news well. He actually thought it made sense. He always wondered why Alliahnna would vanish in the middle of the night with Sebastian, or how she could be as strong as she was. The only thing he was hurt about was that Alliahnna didn't trust him enough to tell him. But he knew it was understandable. In the society that they live in, if people don't understand or know you, they immediately start to hate you. Basically it was almost like people persecuted you for being different.**_

_**-0-9-8-**_

Weeks later, Schneizel was having his meeting room prepared for the arrival of the grand council members. The Grand Council members were basically second in power to Schneizel. They held meetings with the other delegates of Paris at times. The Supreme judge, chief of police, senators, ETC. Schneizel and the council members have their own private meeting to discuss whether or not issues should be taken up with the entire council. And the main subject is the trouble with Native Americans – or more commonly referred to as Gypsy's.

The meeting was about to start. But Sebastian and Alliahnna had other matters to deal with. Though she used her gaze weeks ago, Sebastian can choose anytime he wants in order for them to reverse roles. Sometimes he would take his time just so that he could watch Alliahnna's mind spin with wild ideas. He always wanted to make sure it would be something good. He enjoyed tormenting.

He had decided on what he was going to do to her. And he had planned to enjoy every minute of it. They decided it would be best to take it into Alliahnna's room. They placed a do not disturb sign on the door. "MAN THIS IS HARD!" Alliahnna grunted. "Sebastian…UGH...what do you…NGH…do all day…GRR!"

"I send it with you remember…HN!" He moaned. "Now please…err…move your…ah…feet faster! Oooh, this feels ever so heavenly."

"Well maybe if you took better care of yourself, this wouldn't be like this." She pressed down hard.

"OW! Don't break it!"

"Sorry. Let me use my hands."

"That'll be even better. Your hands have such a gentle touch. It sends chills of ecstasy throughout my body."

"Don't-don't say things like that."

"You are so easily flustered. I love that expression. Maybe I should…"

"HOLD IT!" Phoebus burst in, his eyes squeezed shut. "I cannot allow Lady Alliahnna to partake in something so scandalous," he faced them and put his hands over his eyes, "Especially when Lord Schneizel is about to have guests over."

"What are you talking about?" Alliahnna asked. "How is massaging his back scandalous?"

Phoebus peeked through his fingers. He saw Alliahnna in a kimono and standing on Sebastian. "But…but…" he swallowed a lump in his throat. _Alliahnna in a kimono_? He thought. _Why does that seem cute? _"Um…My Lady…" he stood at attention and cleared his throat. His face still red, "Why are you massaging your butler?"

"It's a part of our deal, remember?" Sebastian smiled. "Should she use her demon half, she and I will reverse rolls, and she becomes my servant." He got onto his feet and straightened his tail coat. "And I must say she is one hell of a masseuse." He cocked an eye at the blushing lieutenant. He was staring dreamily at Alliahnna. "Is there a reason you interrupted Phoebus? Or did your human curiosity merely outweigh your courtesy?"

Phoebus scoffed, "If you didn't have this sign on the door or make those weird noises, I wouldn't have had to interrupt!"

"And what did you originally think you were interrupting?" Sebastian sniggered. "By the expression on your face you thought naughtily." Phoebus's face reddened. Sebastian snakiest smile curled onto his face. "My, my Lt Commander," he said with false astonishment, "I never imagined someone like you could think such thoughts. Would you like a massage? She's still under my control."

"NO! Uh…ahem…I mean no thank you." he sputtered, feeling flustered. "I merely come to tell you that Lord Schneizel will be having guests soon. He will need Alliahnna there."

"Oh that's right!" She ran to her closet and grabbed a change of clothes. "He's meeting with the high council members today." She jumped onto her bed and closed the curtains. "IT's about that Gypsy hunter, right?" She asked while changing.

"Yes," Phoebus held up a clip board, "Apparently – due to Lord Schneizel's inability and unwillingness to do something about them – a man who calls himself the Gypsie _slayer," _He stressed, correcting her, "Has decided to purge the world of this menace by doing the lords work." Alliahnna emerged in her usual skirt and turtle neck halter. **(**_Refer to previous chapters_**). **"So this is a man who believes Indians are a work of the devil."

"If that were the case, we never would have hired Esmeralda or Hama!" She spat. She grabbed the Counts seal and put it around her neck. "The world we all live in disgusts me sometimes."

"Then you would hate my world," Sebastian input, "They do not like substitute or half demons. They'd rip you apart if they got the chance."

"Remind me to not go to your reunions then." Since Sebastian passed his blood along into her, Alliahnna is a substitute demon. Her powers can grow to match a full demon, but Sebastian always tests her before a fight ensues.

The three made their way to Schneizel's meeting hall. They passed Bardroy and Alliahnna asked him to make finger sandwiches for the guests. She also asked for three of the best wines and maybe a bottle of Champagne. Bardroy saluted and ran for the kitchen. "Lord Schneizel said he wanted us to be in on his meeting, Commander. He wishes for us to give our input."

"We're not on duty Phoebus," she giggled, "Call me Alliahnna. Sebastian does all the time." He nodded, making a mental note and also feeling a bit foolish. Phoebus could never explain it, but – even before he knew she was a demon – he always felt an immense amount of respect for Alliahnna. He would subconsciously call her Lady, commander, and boss – any title. He often thought of her like a sister at times. "And I'm sure he does," She commented, "Schneizel always wants us to know the full situation on a problem. Especially with subjects like this."

"Indeed," Sebastian input, putting a gloved hand to his chin, "He wants to know if the entire council should get involved or keep it within that room."

"I would say keep it in the room," Phoebus advised, "There are at least two people within that council who have a significant amount of influence. And those two aren't too thrilled with-"

"Don't say it." Alliahnna ordered strictly. The two men looked down to her. Her expression had hardened. Alliahnna was one of the people who despised racism and prejudice. It made her sick to the fact that people could be so immature towards a person's ethnic background. "We'll convince them to keep it in the room. I'm sure the three of us can take care of this problem."

**/}{\**

The meeting was being held in an average size meeting room. It had a medium length table with a white knit table cloth on it. It had two couches on the side and an arm chair in the front. Three men in top hats and tail coats, holding a cane strolled in.

The first was a regular sized, tall man in a purple tailcoat and black pants. He had tan skin, gray receding hair, and focused brown eyes. He seemed to be scowling, but that was just his way of thinking. By scowling he tells people not to bother him. He was Head Councilman Albert Grover – A 72 year old Englishman.

On Grover's left was a portly 56 year old man in a red tail coat and black pants. He was somewhat shorter than Grover. He had brown skin, icy blue eyes, shaved black hair and a goatee. He was known as 2nd Councilman Clifford Thompson. He was from Bulgaria. His accent was curved slightly, but you could still hear the thick accent. He was more lenient than Grover. Whenever Grove didn't feel like talking, Thompson would.

And on the head councilman's right was a 40 year old short, skinny, white man with brown hair. He had green eyes, wore a teal tailcoat and black pants. He was 3rd Councilman Oliver Oakes. He himself was from Paris. He was the les serious on of the three. Some called him an antagonizer. But there was always a method to his madness.

"Gentlemen," Schneizel bowed to his guests, "I am honored that you could come."

"And we are honored that you could see us lord Schneizel." Thompson replied. After Schneizel sat in his chair, Thompson and Oakes sat on one couch, and Grover sat on the other by his lonesome. Before Schneizel could speak, someone _Knock-knock-knocked, _on the door, "Enter." Alliahnna, Phoebus, and Sebastian walked in with Bardroy pushing a cart of wine and small pastries. "Ah Alliahnna, Sebastian, perfect timing," He commended, "Bardroy, thank you for your service."

"My pleasure, sir." Bardroy bowed and excused himself. The three men stared at Alliahnna, Phoebus, and Sebastian with a quizzical expression. They were trying to figure out how the three played their parts in the manor. Sebastian was the one dressed up like the butler. Phoebus was the one dressed up like a soldier. But Alliahnna was the young one. Were Sebastian and Alliahnna both Schneizel's personal servants? Maybe they were Phoebus's? Or did the butler belong to the young girl and the girl to Phoebus? Or maybe the girl belonged to the butler? "Gentlemen," Schneizel spoke, interrupting their mental questions, "Allow me to first introduce you to Alliahnna – My second in command and captain of the guard." The three men gazed in astonishment. Alliahnna curtsied regardless of the stares. She has grown used to people staring at her oddly. Not many expected a girl as young as Alliahnna to be a leader. They only pictured her in a maids outfit. "This is her butler, Sebastian Michaelis – the finest butler in all of Paris."

"You flatter me sir," He bowed humbly. "I am not the finest. I am merely just one hell of a butler."

"And this is Alliahnna's lieutenant, Phoebus – the most loyal, skilled, and trustworthy soldier in all of Paris."

"I do not deserve such praise my lord." He blushed.

"Alliahnna, you remember the councilmen?" Schneizel asked.

"Of course my lord," she smiled to the three men, "I have seen you all stop by before. I just stayed in the background so that you guys can get down to business."

"Ah yes," Oakes chimed, "I remember you now. You're the young lady I always see with the captain. I merely thought you were watching. Were you leading the training?" Alliahnna nodded with a bashful smile. "Amazing! Do forgive me if I offend you, Lady Britannia."

"Not at all Head Councilman," she assured him, her face flushing, "And please, call me Alliahnna." Time to explain: Since Alliahnna started living with Schneizel eight years ago, she took on his name so no one would know about her or Ciel. Many people heard about what became of hers and Ciel's parents. News of Ciel's death had spread as well. She changed her last name so she could escape the questions and stares.

"Would you gentlemen like something from the cart?" Sebastian offered. The three nodded. Alliahnna handed them the sandwiches. Sebastian poured them the almond champagne.

"I would like for these three to be in on our little discussion, if you three don't mind. "Schneizel informed them. "They are my finest. I would like them to be well informed."

"We do not mind at all," Grover finally spoke up, "It would be delightful to have some young faces during these monotonous meetings." He gazed at Alliahnna and patted the seat next to him. Alliahnna didn't want to be rude so she joined him. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was behind her. Grover tried not to take notice of him. "Lord Schneizel, we have asked for an audience with you to discuss the rising panic in the state of Paris," He started, taking a sip of his champagne, "The man known as the Gypsie slayer has struck again."

"I was informed," Phoebus handed Schneizel the report, "A woman was shot while dancing in the square. And the two before her were mere merchants. He left a note at all three sights stating, _I shall burn the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit. _The man believes himself to be god."

"Yes and we believe his motives are to convince us to banish the Gypsies." Thompson pointed out. "If we do not, then this will continue on. The City of Paris will be in a state of panic."

"We could search for those who want the Gypsy's dead," Oakes proposed, "But that would be a long investigation."

"A pointless one as well," Schneizel added sternly, "We cannot banish one group because people do not like them. If our society was built on everyone liking one another, then Paris, hell, the entire Country of France would still be nothing but Huts and holes with plumbing."

"Then what do you propose that we do?" Grover asked gruffly, "That we allow this man to keep attacking the Indian's?"

"I have a better suggestion," Alliahnna input. All eyes fell on her. "Allow the three of us to do a proper search. We question whoever these three women worked for."

"In that case you're due at the court house." Schneizel passed the clipboard to Grover, who gave it to Alliahnna. "These women worked in the court house. They ran errands and were well compensated."

Phoebus went over and reviewed the report with her. "They worked under Judges Quinlan, Fredrick, and Borris." Phoebus read off. "They are due to at the court house any minute now."

"Then we should be going." Alliahnna rose and fixed her skirt. "Grand Councilmen," she bowed. They returned the bow. "Lord Schneizel, by your leave." Phoebus tossed her a sword and the three left the room.

"Your assistant seems very passionate about this situation." Grover commented inquisitively.

"She's a passionate girl. And I couldn't ask for a better one."

**{=}^(_)^{=}**

The three arrived to the courthouse 30 minutes later. They asked the secretary where the three judges were. They were currently over seeing a trial. They were due to go to lunch in ten minutes. They could wait in the library until then.

Phoebus examined the books, taking in some laws he was not aware of. Alliahnna lied back on the couch, closed her eyes, and started daydreaming about what they might accomplish once there mission is done. They might even wonder who it is that gave the Slayer the idea to do all of this. A hand placed itself on her forehead, waking her up. It was Sebastian. He was sitting on the ledge of the couch next to her. "You seem a little off. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She lied.

Sebastian lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You are still mine until the night is over." Alliahnna partially lidded her eyes, remembering their deal. "Now I order you," he purred, "Tell me what is wrong."

Alliahnna sighed with defeat. "I hate missions like this. It just reminds me on how immature and spiteful people can be." She turned over, facing the back of the couch. Sebastian sat up straight. "My best friends are Indian."

"Many don't think the way you do." He informed her. He placed a hand on her exposed shoulder. "But there are some who do and you all are what make the world seem brighter." He lifted her up and held her head against his chest. "I don't want you to become crestfallen by this." He ran a hand through her hair. "I command you." He laid her back, holding her as if she were a baby. Alliahnna gazed deep into his red eyes. They were genuine and sincere. Alliahnna was always confused by those eyes. He could have ordered her to do the most heinous things. Yet he would take care of her like she was his own. "You know Alliahnna," she cocked an eye at him, "You're awfully cute when you worry." He moved a strand of hair from her face. Alliahnna blushed. _Did he call me cute? _A hand gripped her arm and pulled her away. Phoebus held her behind him, glaring at Sebastian. "Why lieutenant," he crooned, "Are you jealous?"

"I'm just cautious." He said derisively. "I don't know much about you. So I don't know what you have planned for her."

"I can assure you Lieutenant, I have nothing planned. And even if I did," he narrowed his impassive eyes, "You wouldn't be able to stop me." He held up his hand like a knife. "I could kill you right now."

Phoebus drew his sword, "You want to back that threat up!"

"Enough, both of you!" Phoebus grunted and sheathed his sword. Sebastian smiled at Phoebus's obedience. "Phoebus, mine and Sebastian's deal is already set. With every time I use my demon he gets to command me. That's the term of our agreement!" Phoebus sneered and moved to the books. Alliahnna grabbed Sebastian by the collar and slammed him onto the couch. "As for you, do not antagonize him! We don't need something starting in a court house." Her expression softened. She let go of his collar. "I don't want you getting in trouble. Alright?"

"Understood." He straightened his clothes. "If you stand by my orders and not become saddened by this case."

"I will." She smiled.

"That's better." He sighed. The doors to the library opened. Three men in judge robes walked in. A man with dark skin and a goatee, a man with tan skin and red hair, and the last was white with white hair. "Are you the judges with whom we are to meet?"

"We are," White hair answered, "I'm Fredrick. This is Quinlan," the dark man waved, "And Borris," the red head. They all took a seat at one of the tables. Sebastian and Phoebus sat on either side of Alliahnna. Fredrick pointed a confused finger at the trio and then asked, "Are you the one in charge?" He asked Alliahnna.

"I am. I'm Commander Alliahnna el Britannia."

"The girl Schneizel adopted, yes." Quinlan commented.

Alliahnna nodded to the man. People knew Schneizel adopted her, just not from what family. "This is my lieutenant, Phoebus Sunstrife." Phoebus nodded his head. "And this is my right hand man, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian bowed. "We are here because of your assistants."

Quinlan's assistant's name was Armelia's. She has been with Quinlan for over 10 years. Quinlan took her on because she saved his life when he was shot. She also took care of him and nursed him back to health. Quinlan decided to keep her by his side. He never treated her like she was beneath him, and he also looked for her advice on how to handle certain cases. Armelia's photographic memory was his greatest asset. She and he were working at a diner one night. The diner was almost empty. She left her to go use the restroom. Quinlan noticed she was gone for a long time and went to go check on her. When he found her, she was gutted open and the window was open. The god like phrase was written in her blood.

Fredrick's assistant's name was Soma. He asked Alliahnna and the others to keep this between them at the table. Fredrick's relationship with Soma was far past professional. He met and fell in love with Soma at the Eiffel tower. They were due to get married in the summer. They wanted to have their wedding in the glades. They went for a walk near the lake one night. Fredrick grabbed her and pulled her in. The two swam for a few minutes. Soma went underneath the water. Fredrick noticed a lot of bubbles coming up from the water and dove down to see what was wrong. She was tied up in seaweed and drowned. The phrase was etched into a stone slab.

Borris's assistant was named Teresa. Alliahnna, Phoebus, and Sebastian already knew her. She was the first Indian to become a lawyer and act as Borris's assistant. Besides doing her legal job, Teresa would keep him informed on what's happening within the court house while he was working cases. It's kept him from being assassinated over the years. One day a riot broke out in the courtroom. Teresa tried to break it up. Somehow she was stabbed in the chest. A note was in her pocket with the phrase on it.

"I'm really sorry for your loses, Your Eminences." Alliahnna said. The three waved it off, telling her not to worry. "That phrase _Smite the wicked_ and all that," The judges raised an eye. That phrase meant something to them. "Do you guys know anyone who might value that phrase or seem to live by it?"

"Well…" Fredrick started.

"We talked about this!" Borris snarled, "It's not him!"

"You're just saying that because he has influence in the council!"

"Guys…" Quinlan implored them.

"Gentlemen!" Phoebus shouted, silencing the prattle, "You wouldn't be talking about Judge Claude Ferdinand, would you?" The three men remained silent and slumped back. Phoebus knocked on the table. Alliahnna and Sebastian rose from their chairs. "Gentlemen, we shall take our leave now."

As they moved from the table, Borris called out, "Don't let him know it was us." He pleaded.

Claude Ferdinand was a very influential man. If he said the sky was purple and you argued, he would twist your way of thinking around and make you agree with him. He could make you think the pope was evil. Alliahnna didn't like him one bit. She made him feel uncomfortable with the way he always stared at her. He was one of those men who believed women should be dominated. With Alliahnna Second in command, it rubbed him the wrong way. He also was the only Law Enforcement figure with intolerance for Indians.

The three stood outside the Judges office. Alliahnna was hyperventilating near the window. Sebastian saw her body pulsating and placed a hand on her back. "Calm yourself Alliahnna. We're just going to ask him a few questions and be on our way."

She let out a breath and stood up straight, clapping her hands. "I can do this." She told herself. "Just questions. SLAP ME!" Sebastian slapped her. "Let's go." They went for the door. Phoebus furrowed his brow at Sebastian. The demon butler smirked at him. "Boys, no fighting." She told them. "We need to do this with cool heads."

"Yes Ma'am." Phoebus answered.

Alliahnna knocked on the door. A gruff, coarse, British voice said _Enter_. Alliahnna opened the door. An old man with a long nose in a black robe and short parted platinum hair sat at a desk. He had two bookshelves – One with awards and trophies on it, and the other with books. He had a large window behind him. It had a view of the river that ran through Paris. Ferdinand was sifting through papers when he saw the company that had presented itself. A sinister smile snaked its way across his pale face. His jet black eyes void of any real emotion besides pessimism. "It's the little lady and her pack of dogs." Alliahnna bit her lip. "So what has Schneizel sent you to fetch this time?" Fearing she may snap at him, Alliahnna stepped back and let Phoebus speak to him. "That's right, young lady. Let the men speak."

"Well until one shows up, we'll settle for the old prick in the dress."

Sebastian and Phoebus tried to stifle their laughter. Ferdinand cleared his throat. The insult got to him. He hated it when people believed that his robe was a dress. Held his head high and glanced back to Phoebus. "We're investigating the Murders of the three Indian women." Ferdinand's wrinkled finger twitched. He folded his arms within his robe sleeves. "A phrase was used on all three. It said, _and I shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit. _A few of your colleagues all agreed that that was your favorite phrase from the bible."

"It was," he sniffed, "It had a sense of poeticism and drama. I would say it whenever a criminal was found guilty." He turned his back to them and gazed out the window, watching the people walk by. "As for the Gypsy's-"

"Indians!" Alliahnna corrected him.

"Indians…" Ferdinand repeated grudgingly, "I'm afraid I know nothing besides that they served three judges diligently." As Ferdinand went on about what his alibi was during the murders, something on his trophy case caught her eye. She elbowed Sebastian and motioned with her head to the bookcase. The two sauntered over discreetly. She pointed to a dream catcher and a woven beaded necklace. There was also a feathered head decoration. Sebastian pulled out the photos of the three girls. The two widened their eyes. The three items were the exact same thing the girls were wearing. Soma the necklace, Teresa the head dress, and Armelia had the dream catcher hanging around her neck. Alliahnna could have sworn she saw a hint of blood on Armelia's dream catcher. Alliahnna's claws came in and out. Her eye's flickered back and forth between red and blue. "What are you two doing?" They snapped their heads to the condescending judge.

Sebastian put Alliahnna behind him so Ferdinand couldn't see. "We were just marveling at you trophy case, your eminence," He lied. "Are these genuine Indian artifacts?"

"No. They are mere imitations that a merchant was selling."

"Interesting. Now I hope you won't think me too bold when I say, I heard a rumor you were intolerant of Indians."

"Not bold at all. I may have…some resentment," he shrugged, "But I have…always admired their trinkets. They make excellent additions to my trophy case."

"I'm sure they do," Alliahnna came from behind Sebastian. Her head was lowered so that her bangs would block Ferdinand's view of her flickering eyes. "Lt. Phoebus, I believe we have taken up enough time of Ferdinand's time." Phoebus nodded and then bowed to the Judge. "We shall take our leave." The three turned for the door.

"May I offer you some advice?" They stopped. "An Indian lover shouldn't get too involved," Alliahnna clenched a fist, "You never know," he narrowed his eyes, "You might be killed just for that reason." Alliahnna's eyes became completely red. Sebastian put a hand to Alliahnna's back and pushed her out. Phoebus shut the door.

**{*)\/(*}**

Sebastian grabbed hold of both Phoebus and Alliahnna. In the blink of an eye, he sped them out of the and onto a rooftop. Phoebus fell onto his knees. Not used to the demons speed. He stopped marveling when he saw Sebastian's stern expression. It was due to Alliahnna's rising anger. She raised a fist and punched it into a wall, turning it into dust. He tail and wings sprouted out from the punches force. Phoebus found himself stepping back. "THAT…BASTARD!" She snarled. "He lied straight to our faces!"

"What do you mean?" Phoebus asked.

"Ferdinand had items belonging to the deceased women." Sebastian informed him. "Blood was still remaining on the items."

Alliahnna pierced her claws into the ground and dragged them along the rough surface. "I want him!" She growled animally, "I want his head on a platter with a side of ranch!" She looked back and Sebastian immediately covered Phoebus's eyes. Alliahnna had her demon gaze up. If Phoebus looked, he would see his worst nightmare. "I want to make him experience the worst nightmare imaginable!"

"And you shall," Sebastian assured her, "But not now. You and I both know his rudeness and those artifacts aren't enough. And the three judges won't speak against him for fear of having their credibility ruined."

"There are worse things in this world besides a bad reputation!" Alliahnna spread her wings, "And that's meeting with me when I'm angry!" She leaped from the roof. Sebastian shot out a hand and grabbed her by the tail. "HEY!" He yanked her down and planted her on the roof ledge. "LET GO SEBASTIAN!"

"I order you to calm down!" Alliahnna opened her mouth to protest. But before she could, her tail and wings went back into her body. Her fangs vanished and her eyes returned to blue. He would have to speak fast though. He ordered her to calm down, not to stay that way. "If you kill him, and it turns out someone else is behind this, what are you going to tell Schneizel?" a look of dismay appeared on Alliahnna's face. "He'll think you can't control yourself and be forced to keep you in the manor."

"But Ferdinand…" she whimpered.

"Will pay for his actions," he finished, "That I promise you." He knelt down to her, "But you and I both know that it will be much more fun if we bruise his pride rather than his body." He remarked with a humorous smile. Alliahnna smirked evilly. She would like nothing more than to put that pompous judge in his place. "Now then, why don't you go roof hopping and cool off. Meet us back here in an hour or so. Alright?" Alliahnna bobbed her head slowly. She walked over to the roofs ledge and jumped to the next one. Sebastian watched as she vanished from sight. He then turned his attention to the glaring LT. Cmdr. "Do you have something you wish to say to me?"

"The way you act around her," he grumbled, "How you touch her, how you seem to get into her head," he pulled out his sword, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO?" He demanded. "You could easily force her to do whatever you like. But instead you toy with her feelings-"

Sebastian grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a chimney shoot. Phoebus gasped and dropped his sword. He tried to pry the hand off – no avail. "Now I want you to imbed something in your mind! So listen closely," he demanded, scowling dangerously, "I would never stoop so low as to toy with Alliahnna's feelings! How I feel towards her is absolutely sincere! And my getting into her head is just the result of us being together for so long."

"So what?" Phoebus choked, gripping onto Sebastian's wrist. He smirked, "Are you saying…you're in love with Alliahnna?" Sebastian blinked confusedly. His grip loosened. Phoebus's eyes flared. "Do you?" he pressed.

Sebastian sighed heavily and released Phoebus. "I do not." He said flatly. "I was…like this with Ciel as well." Phoebus was taken aback by his bluntness. "I merely do not wish to see her become that which she has sworn to destroy. Now if you don't mind…" He trailed off, gazing out at the river. Phoebus turned his back to the butler and went to go think on a ledge. He was unconvinced by Sebastian's words. Phoebus believed there was more to their relationship than just a mere contract. Sebastian, facing the flowing river, kept thinking to himself. Phoebus's question was boring a hole into his brain. _The truth is I don't even know how I feel towards Alliahnna. Could I possibly care for her?_

**He wouldn't be the first demon who loved a human. Remember Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru loves Rin. More next chapter. And that means less talking. It will all continue late at night. Till next time. Oh and I'm sorry if I seemed Racist – I'm not. LOL**


	7. Smite the Wicked

**Smite the Wicked**

**Breaking up into POV's for the most part of the story. Enjoy. OH! Someone will be making a grand entrance in this chapter. Who do you guys think it will be?**

Alliahnna and Sebastian hung back in the courthouse, making sure that Ferdinand was within ear shot of their conversation. The trinkets in Ferdinand's office were too good a lead to pass up. They needed to make Ferdinand slip up. And they had the perfect plan. They followed Ferdinand into a cafeteria. They sat a table away from him. Alliahnna kept her back to the judge. "Hey Sebastian," she said partially loud, "Would you mind telling Schneizel that I'll be staying at the inn up the way. If he needs me I'll be at the _Sleepers Dream _inn. I'll be in room 2-B." Ferdinand glanced over out of the corner of his eye. Pretending to take a sip of his tea, he listened intently to their conversation. A smile was tugging at his lips. He bit into his sandwich trying to not give himself away. Ferdinand was the type of person who marvels at his victories or enjoys watching things going his way. And as it stood, Alliahnna knew more than she let on and was becoming a problem for him. Now that he knows where she'll be staying at, he can take care of her. He looked back to his food when he felt that he was being notice.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and smirked, signaling to Alliahnna that he heard them. "Why would you be staying there?" Sebastian asked, trying to sound worried. "At least allow me to stay with you my lady." He placed a hand on hers. "I couldn't bear it you were harmed."

"Very well. Besides, with you by my side, we're sure to catch the culprit."

"And you and I already know who it is. We just need to catch him in the act." Ferdinand seemed to choke on his food. He took a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. Throwing his food away, he excused himself from the dining hall and went back to his office. Alliahnna smiled triumphantly. "Well done my demon butler."

"Nonsense," he rose from his seat, "If I can't do a little subterfuge, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Probably a more bearable one." She jested. She gasped when she felt Sebastian's hands wrap around her.

"Oh but you love how cunningly deceptive I am," he whispered in her ear, "I would even be so bold to say that you wouldn't have me any other way."

Alliahnna brought her hands up and removed Sebastian. "Just make sure that everything's in place will ya." She snapped; her face flushing.

"Very well, My Lady," He bowed, still smiling, "But please remember, you belong to me until this night is over. Use your powers at all and it'll be another day."

"I'll be yours for a week if this is successful." Sebastian's smiled widened. Alliahnna began to regret her words. Before she could take them back, Sebastian vanished from sight. Alliahnna leaned on a table and hung her head down. "Oh god," She sniveled, "What have I done?"

**(Alliahnna POV)**

It was in the dead of night. The people of France had adjourned to their homes, downed their candles and lanterns, and started to drift off to sleep. The lords and ladies of the courthouse were kept behind for some late night poker and trails. One judge kept after was Judge Ferdinand. He had just sentenced a man guilty of rape 50 years to life in the county prison. He was wrapping up some extra paper work. He kissed his large ring and walked out of his office. He locked the door and continued down the hall. Coming from behind a planter was Alliahnna. And from behind an obscured phone booth was Phoebus. She and Phoebus nodded to one another. Phoebus trailed after Ferdinand, keeping a good distance. Alliahnna went to his door and picked the lock. She entered his darkened office, being sure to lock the door in case he forgot something and decided to come back. The only source of light was the moon. She moved carefully throughout the office, trying prominently not to knock anything over and make noise. Ferdinand was very meticulous about his belongings. If he see's anything out of order, he rushes to fix it.

She needed to find something more incriminating than the jewelry. She and Phoebus overheard his conversation. Ferdinand was planning to have her bumped off next. She needed to figure out how he made his rounds and how he knew where to find his victims. A planner, note, letter, or incriminating photos – anything would work. At least anything that would get her out of that room faster. The longer she was in there, the more her sense of impending doom kicked in. She went over to his desk. Unknown to Alliahnna, he had a wife and son. Alliahnna recognized the son. He was a staring out lawyer that she has had the pleasure of meeting. He was nothing like his father. He was a true gentleman. As Alliahnna moved to open one of the drawers, she heard a hollow noise from below. She stamped her foot a couple more times. Something was below his chair, under a finely knit rug. Alliahnna moved it and folded the rug over. There was a floor board with a hole in it. Thanks to her over bearing curiosity, Alliahnna pulled up and removed it. There were daily planners. There seemed to be stacks for different categories of people. There were planners for judges, lawyers, and other high authority figures inside it. How he got these was a mystery. But what he was using them for was not. It was his map of his colleague's daily lives. She wouldn't be surprised if Schneizel's was in there somewhere. Since it was on the top, she found Quinlan's planner and reviewed it. _May 05. Meet Armelia at Les shop de exquise to discuss trial at 9:00pm._ "That was the day she turned up dead in the bathroom." She deduced. She and Quinlan arrived at 9:00, she was found dead at 9:30. She found Fredrick's and knew that his and soma's plans would be inside. _April 11. Take Soma skinny dipping at midnight. _"Ew! Old people love." That plan was at midnight. Fredrick found her a few seconds later. "Ferdinand's too old. He can't kill someone within a few seconds underwater." She pointed out, smashing her theory. Her next theory was that Ferdinand took orders from others and hired someone to carry it out.

Borris's planner was in there as well. But that wasn't her concern. She caught sight of Schneizel's planner. Shakily, she reached in and grabbed it. She squeezed her eyes shut, scared as to what she would see. But she had to keep them open in order to move to tonight's date. _May 25._ Nothing. _May 26. 7:00pm. Take Esmeralda and Hama to visit their mother in hospital._ Hama and Esmeralda's mother was stricken with an illness a few days ago. She was going to be fine, but the hospital recommended that she stay with them until she was completely healed. But Rena getting better wasn't her major concern. It was her never waking up that would be the problem. A scratching noise came at the door. "He can't be coming back!" She panicked. She carefully put the planner back in the order and stacks she found them in. The scratching turned into tapping. Ferdinand was getting closer. She closed the bunker, put the rug and chair back and moved to the window. Luckily for her, Ferdinand never locked his window. She climbed out and onto a small ledge. She used her boot and closed it. She moved away from it. She extended her claws and scaled up the courthouse wall. She made it to the roof. Gazing out at the moon, she smiled at the fact that they will finally weed out the rats in the royal court. And she can rub it in Ferdinand's face that he was taken down by an 18 year old girl. "Such a nimble little girl you are!" Someone murmured behind her. "And so beautiful too." Alliahnna froze. She slowly moved a hand to her sword. "But unfortunately I have been asked to terminate you." Alliahnna drew her sword and faced the person. She was caught off guard. It was a woman? No…A MAN…With long red hair. He licked his sharp teeth. He held up a chainsaw and revved it. "I'm so happy Willy gave me my death scythe back." he purred, rubbing his face against it. _That's a scythe? _Alliahnna gasped. She doubted her sword would be of any use. Good thing Sebastian did some work on it. "Now why don't you be a good girl and let me cut you up?"

"I have a better idea," She extended her claws again as a just in case measure, "Why don't you be a good boy and burn in HELL!" She charged.

**To be continued. NOT!**

**(_) (_) **

**(Phoebus POV)**

Phoebus followed after Ferdinand, being careful not to be too close to the man. He was also cautious to make it not appear as if he was following anyone in particular. But he also kept himself from losing sight of the fast walking judge. He bowed and saluted to the figures he passed or bumped into. He took note of Ferdinand's suspicious head movements. He was looking from side to side as if he was looking for someone. _Who or what is he looking for? _Phoebus asked himself quizzically. _Don't tell me the killer is someone in the in this building! _"Huh?" Ferdinand made a sharp turn into the library. Phoebus quickened his pace. He managed to catch the door before it shut. He peered around, making sure Ferdinand didn't notice his entry. The judge didn't. Instead he kept moving towards the very back of the library where he, Alliahnna, and Sebastian spoke to the judges. Phoebus tailed behind him. Ducking in and out of book isles so that he knew which way to turn.

They came to the last isle in the library. Ferdinand met up with someone who threw Phoebus for a complete loop. It was a woman. She appeared to be Asian. Japan, China, or Korea – it didn't matter where she was from. All Phoebus knew was that he wanted to keep his meeting with this woman a secret. She had long black hair, beautiful icy blue eyes. A Sakura blossom hair band tied her long hair into a pony-tail. She wore a red Cheongsam with a gold dragon embroidery **(**_Chinese dress_**) **the parted at the hips and had on opening in the chest. She wore black tights, gold colored shin guard sandals. She was searching through the books, glancing out of the corner of her eye, taking note of Ferdinand. Phoebus hid behind a bookshelf one isle ahead and on the opposite side. He leaned his ear in and listened. "_I need your help this night A'Meiya. I know you are not due until tomorrow night. But I'm afraid something needs your attention."_

"_What?" _She answered with little enthusiasm. It was as if Ferdinand was disturbing her from something more important.

"_Get rid of a loose end._" He handed her a photo. "_This girl has become a problem."_

"_This is the Lady Britannia." _A'Meiya commented emotionlessly. Phoebus put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from gasping too loud. _"So you want her killed now?"_

"_Her and her butler. They are both becoming too troublesome. I want her sword as proof that she is dead." _Phoebus now realized that Sebastian had a point. Ferdinand wasn't doing anything. He was hiring someone else to do it for him. He had to tell Alliahnna. "_I shall leave you to it my dear," _Ferdinand bowed, "_I must return to my office. I have one more case to preside over. And I need to get the case file." _Phoebus took that as a sign to vamoose. He moved as swiftly and quietly as he could. He knocked into a bookshelf and scrambled for the door. A'Meiya shot her head around the corner and saw the door closing. She raised a finely trimmed eyebrow.

**{_} **

Phoebus sped his way back to Ferdinand's office. He didn't care if he knocked people over. He just needed to make sure Alliahnna got out of that office. And also so that he doesn't get caught. He made it to the door. Outside the side window hung Sebastian. Phoebus opened the window and whispered to him. "There's a woman in a Cheongsam. She's the one Ferdinand is using to kill people. She's in the library."

"Actually, she's outside. I saw her moments ago." The demon vanished from sight.

Phoebus looked back. Ferdinand was stomping for his office. He leaned naturally against the door. He ran his nail up and down the door. He and Alliahnna worked out a system. If Ferdinand was on his way – scratch the door. If he was close – tap. If he was there and she needed to get out – slam. Ferdinand was less than 30 yards away. Phoebus began to tap on the door. He heard the sound of a window opening. He knew Alliahnna made her escape. "Captain," Ferdinand grumbled. Phoebus snapped to attention. "What are you doing here so late?"

Phoebus needed an excuse and he needed one quick. If Ferdinand learns what they are up to, their efforts would have been for nothing. "I was…" he whispered. Ferdinand leaned in, widening one eye, glaring at the stammering captain. "Making sure you were here, Your Eminence." He lied. Ferdinand cocked a doubtful eyebrow. "I heard a rumor that you were attacked. I came over to check on you." He moved from the door, "And since the rumors were wrong," He bowed, "I bid you a fond good night."

Ferdinand watched as the captain departed. He found Phoebus's excuse a bit lax. But it wouldn't be the first time a rumor spread that Ferdinand was going to be attacked. But still…he needed to be on his guard.

Phoebus was speeding for the court house exit. On his way, he saw something dart passed a window. When he looked to see what it was, he saw rubble falling. He gasped. Alliahnna took the window and probably climbed onto the roof. "ALLIAHNNA!" He looked around. He saw a local security guard. "HEY!" The guard looked at him and saluted. "How do you get onto the roof?"

**/ {^} \**

**(Sebastian POV)**

"Actually, she's outside. I saw her moments ago." Sebastian moved away from the window. He jumped down to the street down below. He moved throughout the shadows, searching for the woman. As he ducked in and out of the shadows, something kept tugging at him. A familiar sickening sensation he had hoped to never sense again. "I wonder what this ominous feeling is. And why does it make me want to hide? Hmm?" He saw the Chinese woman walking down the way. She was holding a purse, keeping a hand inside. _Now what do you have there? _He chimed in his mind. The woman pulled out a piece of paper. She walked backwards and found the street she had to go down. She was heading for the inn Alliahnna said she would be staying in. _A beautiful woman made to do such dirty deeds, _He admonished disappointedly. _What is this world coming to?_ He casually strolled out of the alley and followed behind her. He pretended to be admiring the many legal building s in the area.

A'Meiya turned down another street. She finally found her way to the inn. Sebastian looked up to the window where Alliahnna's room was. "Time to close the curtain on this little production." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

**6v 6_6 v6**

A'Meiya walked into the inn. The inn keeper caught sight of her and his jaw dropped and hit the desk. A'Meiya sauntered sexily over to him. The Inn keeper watched as her hips swung from side to side, and her breast bounce up and down. His nose felt as if it would burst with blood any second. When she reached him, he took a napkin and wiped the drool from his mouth. A'Meiya purposefully leaned forward, allowing her cleavage to show. The Inn keeper tried to be respectful and not look. It was hard. A'Meiya extended a hand to his chin and tilted his head up. "I'm looking for someone." She purred seductively. The inn keeper nodded dazedly. He watched as she reached into her chest and pulled out a picture. "I'm here to _meet _someone. Have you seen this girl?" The inn keeper didn't waste any time in giving her the key to the room. A'Meiya brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Thank you." she blew in his ear. Inn keeper's nose exploded. He fell backwards and became unconscious. Amelia laughed at how easy that was and continued her way to the second floor.

She found the room Alliahnna was in. She placed her ear to it, trying to see if Alliahnna was asleep or awake. She saw the lights off outside. But that didn't mean Alliahnna wasn't lying in wait. A'Meiya heard rumors that Alliahnna was a skilled fighter. But A'Meiya didn't think she had to worry. Alliahnna was 18 years old and still working through her awkward phases. A'Meiya was 35 and highly skilled. She carefully unlocked the door. As she entered, the moon light gave light to a lump under the sheets. A'Meiya pulled out a knife. She tip-toed to the bed, keeping the knife close to her chest. Her fingers curled around the sheet and she yanked it back. "What's this?" She gasped. There were pillows with a face on them. They had tongues sticking out.

"I do believe it's called a trap." A'Meiya turned her knife to the closet. Sebastian stepped out of the closet, three knives in his hand. "And you've walked right into it."

"How?" She snarled, her brown eyes contorting demonically. "There's no sign that she left!"

"There was no sign that she ever entered either. In fact she never checked in."

"How did-" Then she remembered the inn keeper. He must have been in on this. A'Meiya bit her lip hard, drawing blood. She couldn't believe that she walked into such an obvious trap.

"Do not worry A'Meiya Huang; you will have plenty of time to polish your skills in prison." He extended a polite hand, "Now why don't you come quietly so that the chief can arrest you."

"GO TO HELL BUTLER!" A'Meiya twitched her arm to toss the knife at him. But Sebastian was too fast.

He threw the three knives. Two went into her legs and one into her side. She cried out and fell to her knees. Sebastian approached the wounded girl. A'Meiya glared up at him and his calm demeanor. She yanked the three knives from her body and lashed out at Sebastian. A listlessly stepped to the side and tripped her. As she fell forward, Sebastian restrained both of her arms behind her back, wrapped his legs around one of hers and made her face him. His deadly red eyes gazed deep into hers. A'Meiya found herself entranced by the red eyes. She started to blush a deep red. His lips were so close to hers. How she desired to kiss those lips – it was tormenting. She always did admire men who could best her in battle. As her head began to move in, Sebastian placed two fingers onto her lips, stopping her. "I do apologize my dear. But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kiss me."

"Why not?" She rubbed her breasts against his chest. "I promise that I'll be more fun than that Lady Master you serve."

"I rather doubt that." He said flatly. A'Meiya was caught off guard by his response. No man has ever been able to resist her. "You see My Dear, Alliahnna is more than my Mistress. You could say she's my Bond Mate." A bad pun for his contract. But it was all he had. "And that bond grows with each day that I am with her."

"You sound as if you love her, Butler." A'Meiya commented slyly. "Now the question is: does she feel the same way."

"Whether she does or not has no bearing on our association!" He snarled. He karate chopped her in the neck, knocking her unconscious. He tossed the unconscious woman over his shoulder and moved for the window. "I'm coming Alliahnna. Please hold on."

**(T) _ (T)**

**(End of POV'S)**

Alliahnna went after the chainsaw man. He sliced his chainsaw for her head. Alliahnna ducked down and stabbed for his feet. The man jumped. He aimed his chainsaw down. Alliahnna jumped back and the saw hit the roof, sawing the stone marble into dust. Alliahnna pressed a foot onto the saw and swung her sword for the man's face. She cut his glasses in half, giving her a better view of his yellow eyes. "OH NO!" He cried shrilly, sounding close to a woman. "Those glasses were given to me by William!" He gritted his abnormally sharp teeth and hissed at Alliahnna. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" He revved the chainsaw again. "A'Meiya was ordered to kill you." He murmured. "I'll do that job for her! She can kill your worthless butler."

"SEBASTIAN'S NOT WORTHLESS!" She roared, raising her sword. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE YOU TRANSVEST FREAK!"

The man ran for her again. Alliahnna held her sword up. She placed the flat surface of the sword onto her palm. The man's chainsaw made contact with the sword. The vibrations almost shook the sword from her hand. Alliahnna tried to hold her ground, but the man was strong – peculiarly strong. He was pushing her back, her boots grinding into the stones. She was nearing the edge. If she used her wings, she could get out of there. But then the man would know her secret and possibly ruin Schneizel. She could try and roll out of the way. But the man was fast with the chainsaw. Unless she thought of something, she was either going to be diced into pieces or street pizza. "This will hurt!" He sang!" He pushed up, throwing Alliahnna's arms up and slashed at her stomach. It grazed her stomach. The man then punched Alliahnna several times in the bleeding wound. The wound tore open more with each punch. **(**_Sebastian senses she's losing_**). **When the punches stopped, Alliahnna heaved and fell to her knees. She coughed up blood. Her torso felt severely bruised. With each breath she took she could still fell the fists punching her. The man reached out a hand and grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed tightly to give her the impression he was going to end her life then and there. Alliahnna's gasped for air, and pulled at his hand. "No…" he purred, licking his lips. "You're too much fun to kill now." He twirled around and threw her into a spade shaped building slab. The spade chipped away, chunks plummeting to the ground. The man dragged his chainsaw along the ground. Sparks and rubble flew from the surface. He brought it up. Alliahnna rolled out of the way. The saw cut clean through another slab, sending another piece to the ground. **(**_That's when Phoebus sees the pieces_**)**

Disregarding her wound, Alliahnna stabbed her sword into the stone. "THIS MAY HURT!" She sprang up and pulled herself forward. Her boot connected with the man's face, making him stagger back.

"HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T HIT A LADY IN THE FACE!"

Alliahnna appeared in front of him, holding her stomach. "YOU AIN'T A LADY!" She upper cutted him in the jaw, bringing him up off the ground. She then grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the marble. The man's body went limp. Alliahnna choked. Her wound spilt out more blood. She fell to her knees and curled into a ball, trying to stop it.

"ALLIAHNNA!" She looked back and saw Phoebus. He knelt down and saw her wound. "Good God!" He gasped. He tore off a large piece of his uniform shirt. He lifted Alliahnna's shirt and tied the cloth around the wound tightly. "We must get you to the hospital!"

"No…" she choked, "We have to stop him! _COUGH – _He's the one…who killed…those three women."

"Not me!" The man grumbled. His face still in the marble. He pushed himself up, wiping the sticking pebbles from his face. "It was A'Meiya who killed them." He rose to his feet. "I just left the messages behind."

"Be that as it may," Phoebus said, raising both his and Alliahnna's swords, "You both are guilty of murder. Once it's confirmed Ferdinand is also a coconspirator, all three of you will be going to prison."

The man threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Your pathetic human prisons do not frighten a reaper! If anything I welcome prison." She ran a finger along his shutdown chainsaw. "So many for me to kill."

"A reaper?" Alliahnna questioned.

"As in Grim Reaper." The three looked to the sky. Sebastian landed next to Allaihnna, dropping A'Meiya onto the ground. "Grell Sutcliff," he moaned disdainfully, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"OH BASSY!" The man known as Grell cheered. His eyes filled with hearts. He ran over pursing his lips. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MY SEBY-CHAN!" Sebastian sighed, putting a hand to his throbbing head. He held a hand out and Grell's face slammed into it. Grell's arms waved up and down, desperately trying to grab hold of Sebastian. "Oh Bassy! It's been five long years since I've seen you!" he moved the hand down and rubbed his face on the back of the palm. "I missed you so much! You're just as handsome as when I last saw you."

"Um…" Allaihnna hummed, rising to her feet, "Sebastian, is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"Wait a minute!" Grell shrieked. "Is this the Sebastian you spoke of? You're her butler now?"

"I am." He answered proudly. "Her name is Allaihnna Phantomhive. She is the twin sister to Ciel."

Grell gawked at the girl. He went over and examined her. He noticed the similarities between her and Ciel. He dropped his head sadly. "Once again I lose my Seby-chan to a pretty young girl." _Once again? _Allaihnna questioned. Grell turned his sad eyes to Sebastian. "Did you claim her like you did when you fornicated with that Nun?"

"WHAT?" An anime vein popped out of Alliahnna's head.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes angrily. "No…" he grumbled through gritted teeth, "I…did…not!"

Grell then realized what it was that he had just done. Sebastian never told her about the nun he marked in episode 17. He never knew why, but he felt nervous about telling Allaihnna. And now he saw that his apprehension wasn't without ground. Alliahnna's wound slowly began to heal. So that gave her room to shout at her soon to be in the dog house butler. She pushed Grell away and glared at her butler. An anime sweat drop appeared on his head. Sebastian knew he was in trouble. "YOU FORNICATED WITH A NUN?"

"I can assure you My Lady," he laughed nervously, waving his hands, "It meant nothing! At the time we needed answers and-"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH A PERSON OF THE CHURCH!" Her fangs and ears were protruding. "I can't believe you!"

"If I hadn't she would have died like the other people of that church. And besides, the mark was only temporary."

"That's not my point MICHAELIS!" Her tail sprang out.

Grell marveled at her transformation. _I knew something was off about this girl! _He thought excitedly. He continued to examine Allaihnna. She's not as strong as a full demon, but she's stronger than a half demon. But she doesn't have the appearance of a half demon. She's able to hide her demon half. _Let's see…a substitute demon? _It was a good possibility. "Are you a substitute demon?"

Allaihnna shot her head to him. "I am!"

"And Sebastian made you into the substitute demon?"

"He did!"

"My, My, Bassy," Grell gasped, "She's so young!"

"What are you getting at Grell?"

Sebastian sliced his hand under his chin, telling Grell to shut up. Allaihnna however wanted him to continue. "DUH…It's nothing." He smiled weakly.

Allaihnna moved her eyes between Sebastian and Grell. She could press them for answers, but they had more pressing matters to deal with. "Look Grell, I know A'Meiya said you could have Ferdinand, but we can't have him dying without people knowing about what he did."

"Well that's your problem!" He spat. "A'Meiya promised me that I could kill either the judge or you. Since I can't kill you because you belong to Bassy, I need Ferdinand."

"What happens if you don't get him?" Phoebus asked worriedly.

Grell smiled widely, "Then I get to kill A'Meiya." Phoebus and Alliahnna moved back. Grell was so nonchalant about killing someone. Now that Allaihnna thought about it, Ciel sent her a letter saying that a man named Grell was named as Jack the Ripper. Grell raised the chainsaw. "So what do I get to do?"

Allaihnna put a hand to her chin, thinking hard. "You can have him." Grell cocked an eye. Allaihnna smiled confidently. "Grell, you and I are going to put on a little performance."

**) (9_9) (**

Ferdinand finished up another trial, once again someone was found guilty and he felt good about it. As Ferdinand made his way back to his office, he saw A'Meiya standing off to the side. She motioned for him to follow her into the empty library.

Ferdinand followed her into the library. A'Meiya was standing in the center, a stern cold gaze in her eyes. "Am I to take this as you have completed your task?"

"And what task would that be?" A'Meiya asked with mock ignorance.

Ferdinand, not finding the situation funny, furrowed his brow. "What do you mean what task?" he hissed. "I told you to kill the Britannia brat! She's catching on to our plan!"

"Our plan?" She questioned harshly. "Don't you mean your plan?" Ferdinand was taken aback by her boldness. A'Meiya folded her arms and looked away from him. "You're the one with the Indian problem. Not me!" She glared threateningly at him. "I will no longer kill and retrieve trophies for you. I'm going to turn myself in. But I'm not going down without taking you with me."

"Oh really!" Ferdinand smiled sinisterly. "And how do you plan to do that?" he challenged. "I'm a full legal citizen of Paris with influence in the high council and legal department. You're just an illegal alien that I gave a job to. Who would believe you?"

"Whoever sees the planners that are hidden in your office!" Ferdinand's smile faded. A'Meiya smiled victoriously. "What?" she giggled. "You didn't think that I wouldn't find out, did you? I know all about them. All I have to do is mention the secret floor board and you career ends along with your life."

"Your life will end as well! You face the death penalty just like I do!"

"That's just fine." She sighed, acknowledging her face. "My life ended the moment I met you. But I won't take any more lives because you don't approve of a race."

Ferdinand exhaled melodramatically. "It seems we've reached an impasse. Very well. I'm afraid you leave me no other choice," he pulled out a gun, "Than to use force." A'Meiya's eyes flare at the weapon. "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" He pulled the trigger, hitting A'Meiya square in the head. She fell back and went lifeless on the floor. "And so my secret dies with you."

"Not really." He spun on his heels. Allaihnna was leaning against a book case, twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers. "Your secret has reached the ears of others. As we speak, Schneizel's guards are rummaging through your office. Any moment now they will find your stash. You're finished Ferdinand!" She declared victoriously.

The judge growled animally and raised his gun. "I WILL NOT BE UNDONE BY WOMEN!" his hand was shaking violently. He couldn't get a good shot. "NOT A LEGAL, ILLEGAL, OR GYPSY WOMEN WILL RUIN THE CITY I HAVE WORKED HARD TO CREATE!

"Tell me something Claude Ferdinand," Allaihnna moved from the book case, "Before you shoot me," She kept her eyes closed. Ferdinand lowered the gun, "What hidden terrors keep you awake at night?" Her eyes opened to red.

Ferdinand gasped. His world went black. He appeared in a village. The moon was high in the sky. The village had huts and campfires all around. "Where am I?" he puffed. "Where is this? HUH?" he saw a boy playing in a pond – a boy with very familiar white hair. It was Ferdinand in his younger years. Watching him were a man and woman. They were his parents. Young Ferdinand was rolling around in the water. He heard his mother call out to him, telling him it was time to go home. As he's about to run to them, a bow went right through the woman's chest. "MOTHER!" Ferdinand's young and old self cried. His father grabbed little Ferdinand and ran away. They were being chased. As they neared their escape, Ferdinand's father tripped and injured his ankle. He ordered Ferdinand to keep running. Ferdinand, scared for his life, did as he was told. He looked back and saw his father get speared to death. "FAATHER!" He cried, holding his head and falling to his knees. He shook his head, wanting the images to stop. "Mother…Father…" he whimpered.

"Poor little Claude," Allaihnna mocked, walking alongside him. "You were such a fragile boy back then." She squatted down. "Watching your parents get killed, how does it feel?"

"Stop." He pleaded. "Make it all stop."

"It's a horrible feeling isn't it?" She continued. "And the fact that I can bring it to life again must make it worse."

"Stop it!"

"And you want to know something," she moved her lips to his ears, "No matter what you do, no matter who you kill, this memory…this nightmare will never fade from your mind. You will forever see you parents dying."

"STOOOP!" The vision faded. Ferdinand fell forward, collapsing onto the well carpeted floor. Saliva fell from his mouth.

Allaihnna pushed her hair behind her ear, feeling overjoyed that she finally got the worst man caught in a nightmare. She looked to the dead A'Meiya. She sauntered over. "You know you can wake up now right?"

Her eyes shot open. "It's over?" Alliahnna nodded. A'Meiya sprang up. She reached to her hair and peeled it off, revealing Grell's red hair. Grell disguised himself as A'Meiya. "That was fun." Grell cheered. He drew his chainsaw. "Now to finish the job." Allaihnna excused herself while he did his business. She didn't have a stomach for gory sights.

As it fell onto three in the morning, they Mystery of the Gypsy Slayer had come to a close. A'Meiya Huang was put onto a prison transport ship and was being sent back to china. The Chinese dignitaries who were chasing her gave their most sincere apologies. Allaihnna assured them that it was no trouble at all. A'Meiya Huang was a wanted thief in her country. Paris was willing to overlook the murders since she was being blackmailed.

As for Ferdinand, Grell finally got his hands on his Cinematic records and decided that Ferdinand shouldn't be allowed to walk among the living any longer. When the local police arrived, Phoebus explained how he was first on scene and came across Ferdinand's dead body. It was then that Allaihnna ran in with the planners of the politicians and accessories of the three dead women. The planner had marks in them, meaning that the deed was done. The police considered it sufficient evidence and deemed Ferdinand's death a N.H.I. Case. (No Human Involvement). They would not look into his murder.

Atop the Courthouse, Allaihnna was sitting down and watching the moon set. She had her knees to her chest and arms folded on top. Her hair blew in the breeze, whistling in her ear. She watched as the moon lit against the flowing river below. She wished that it was so that she could enjoy the scenery, but that was not the case. It was what Grell said that was making her think. _Fornicated with a nun? And what did he mean by me being so young? _She buried her face into her arms. _Could it have something to do with our contract? __I shall decide on what you have to give when you are older._ She heard Sebastian's voice say. _What did you mean by that? What aren't you telling me? _"My Lady," She only moved her eyes to the voice. She didn't want to face her butler. "My Lady we should be going."

"Why didn't you tell me about the nun?" She asked gently.

"Because I did not think it was important, My Lady. It was so long ago. And I only did it so that not all seen as impure would die."

"You saved her? I guess that's alright." she said with a hint of skepticism. "Our contract is temporary, right?" She asked abruptly. Sebastian was caught off guard by the question. He was wondering what she meant. "When you and I first met, you said I would have to give something." Sebastian's eye flickered. He now knew she was talking about the contract. He told himself that taking her humanity was enough. But in truth…he never could decide on what it was that he truly wanted. She rose to her feet, still keeping her back to him. "But you wanted to wait until I was older. So tell me Sebastian," She languidly moved her head around, gazing at him with blank eyes, "If not my soul, what is it that you want from me?" Sebastian dropped his head. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye. But why? He's dealt with her being angry before. Why is now so different? _Is it because she actually appears hurt? _He looked into her blue eyes and how they reflected the moon perfectly. _You look astonishing. _He marveled. "WELL?" Sebastian was brought back to reality. "What is it that you want?"

"My Lady…" he trailed off, not able to find the words. Or at least words that he wanted to say out loud. She got down on one knee, crossed a hand over his chest and said, "I cannot answer that question, My Lady."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Can't." he answered confidently. "Because I told myself that you giving your loyalty to me, just as I've given mine to you, was enough."

"Now the question becomes: is it enough?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Allaihnna gazed at the pale man. He continued to bow and keep his eyes closed. _Sebastian…_she sighed in her mind, _what aren't you telling me? _She let out a breath. "Well in any event," she walked over to him, "We should head home and get some sleep." Sebastian looked up to her. Smiling, Allaihnna held out a hand to him, "Because I'm yours for the next week."

Sebastian returned the smile with his own menacingly evil one. He took the hand. "Indeed you are." As he got onto his feet, Sebastian pulled Alliahnna in, wrapping one arm around her waist. "And I have so many things planned." He lowered his face to her blushing one, "I can see you dressed as pink bunny with cute ears."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She roared, her face becoming redder.

"Oh but I would, My Lady," he proclaimed lyrically. He pulled out a random rope and tied Allaihnna up. He tossed her over his shoulder. "I do believe Lord Schneizel has a room full of old costumes. I remember seeing a bunny somewhere."

"SEBASTIAN I SWEAR YOU PUT ME IN THAT COSTUME AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO MY PUNCHING BAG!" She threatened, trying to wriggle out of her bindings.

"You already do that, My Lady." He placed his foot on the edge of the building. "And now I intend to pay you back in full." He leaped off of the building and roof hopped back to the manor.

Out from behind a chimney stock, came a familiar person in white. "Sebastian Michaelis," he purred, "Has this girl won your heart? You're so cruel to her." He laughed. "Perhaps I can use that. After all, I've remained behind the curtain for five years. It's time I made my grand entrance."

**More to come. Hey, while you guys wait, check out some of my other stories if you want. I have a KH Yaoi and a Star wars fic that could use a few reviews. LOL. Till next time.**


	8. Our Last Day Together

**Our Last day Together**

**Another filler I felt the need to write.**

**At least I'm updating.**

**ENJOY!**

_Six years have past and I see his face as clear as a reflection. His pale moonlight skin, the frail yet firm body which absorbed any and all forms of pain, the sheen of his well kept hair, the vibrant unwavering stare in his sapphire blue eyes, the domineering and commanding tone of his voice. _

_Six years have past and I can still hear his voice as if I heard him speak only moments ago. 'Alliahnna let's play.' I hear him plead. 'Alliahnna I picked these for you." I hear him giggle. 'Alliahnna I hurt my leg.' I hear him whimper. 'Alliahnna I love you.' I hear him coo. _

_Six years have passed and…I still remember the last day we spent together. Our tenth birthday. Hours before the blaze that consumed our home. Hours before our parents were taken from us. Hours before…Ciel and I…became distant. Back in those days my hair was near as short as his. I am…was proud to be his twin and wanted to show it._

_The crisp December morning began with a gentle drizzle of snow. Clouds blanked the sky in a bleak yet rather cheery gray. Ciel and I were fast asleep in our bed. Back then we actually slept together day in and day out. It was assurance the other would be there when the other awoke._

**/*\**

The cold December air filled their room. Ciel and Alliahnna, under their three layer quilt, were cuddled together, holding each other close. Tired smiles donned their lips. The anticipation and excitement of their special day barely contained within their smiles. However, due to their excitement, their minds slipped as to what day had truly come with the hidden away rising sun.

Their bedroom door peeked open, Rachael and Vincent peering in to see their children sleeping soundly. Rachael placed a finger to her lips. Vincent nodded in comprehension. Rachael tiptoed to her children's bedside, sitting beside them with a warm glowing smile. Vincent drew the curtains open. The morning overcast light filling the room.

Alliahnna and Ciel grumbled, squeezing their eyes as the bright light pierced the closed lids. Their cloudy eyes fluttered open, greeted by their ceiling, wondering what time it was. "Good morning my angels." The harmonious voice of the mother greeted. "It's time for you to awaken."

"But we're tired." Ciel moaned, turning back over and falling asleep.

"Yeah. Tired." Alliahnna mumbled returned to sleep as well.

Vincent chuckled, finding his children adorable. Clearing his throat with animated seriousness, he sighed with feigned defeat. "I'm afraid it cannot be helped, Rachael." He shrugged his hands, "If our children refuse to awaken then there is not much else we can." Rachael giggled chirpily. "This just means more…" Vincent leaned over to his son and daughter's sleepy ears and said huskily, "Triple Chocolate Birthday Cake with strawberries and whipped cream," He moved back to his lovely wife, "For ourselves."

At that moment Ciel and Alliahnna's eyes burst open. Vincent made a V for victory with his fingers. Rachael met the gesture with her own. Alliahnna and Ciel sprang to their feet, faces twinkling. "Triple chocolate Birthday Cake?" Ciel inquired, hoping her heard right.

"With strawberries and whipped cream?" Alliahnna squealed exuberantly.

"_GLAZED _strawberries and whipped." Vincent proceeded to tease them.

"All baked and chilled for your birthday." Rachael kissed her darlings. "Happy Birthday, My Darling Little Angels."

Vincent kissed their heads and hugged then tightly. "And I love you both even more!" He announced with elated gruffness. "And because I love you both your mother and I decided to do whatever it is you wish this day."

"REALLY?" They both cheered.

"Really." Rachael laughed. "So what will it be?"

"TELL US ABOUT THE CAKE!" They alternatively sprang cheerfully. "TELL US ABOUT THE CAKE!"

Vincent knelt forward, a storyteller's gaze peering into the excited eyes of his children. "The frosting…" Ciel and Alliahnna ceased jumping, enthralled by the suspenseful description, "Is so thick, so rich, and so sweet your tongue will weep tears of joy." Ciel and Alliahnna's tongues ran over their lips hungrily. "The inside of the cake is filled chocolate and peanut butter ice cream." Their eyes glossed even brighter than before. Rachael continued to laugh. "And the cake itself," Vincent spread his arms, "Is so BIG," he tilted Rachael to him, "Your mother and I both had to carry it." Drool spilled down the twin's mouths.

"Oh dear." Rachael pretense gasped. "We left the cake ALONE in the DINNING HALL with TANAKA!" Ciel and Alliahnna gaped in childish disbelief. Rachael held a stunned hand to her mouth. "And I do believe he was eyeing the strawberries all morning." A gust of wind blew her hair aloft and the door slammed shut. Impressions in the bed were all that remained of Alliahnna and Ciel.

"Well played, My Lady." Vincent kissed her hand.

"And you well," she kissed his lips, "My Lord."

**/*\**

_Father was not exaggerating (at the time) about the cake. It was the biggest cake Ciel and I had ever seen. Each layer – largest, medium, and top smallest – were three different chocolates, and with a glazed strawberry whipped cream edging. Miniature statuettes of Ciel and myself stood atop the cake. _

_As for our presents: Ciel and I were given matching outfits, little puppets, and (possible out favorite) sabers for us to play with. Tips capped of course. They came with costumes so we may put on shows. Back then Ciel and I loved to play pirates with Lizzie, and invade our backyard. But for now all we wished to invade was the ice cream in the center of our cake. And boy did we._

**/*\**

"UUUGGGGHHHH!" The twins' groaned; Sickly bubbles brewing from their green faces. Their little tummies protruded past their nightgowns. "I don't feel so good." Both moaned.

"The outcome for devouring too much at once." Vincent remarked with a snigger. Rachael handed them both fizzy water to aide in healing their sugar filled tummies. "Better?" Vincent asked. The tow nodded happily. "Good. We wouldn't want you falling ill on your birthday, now do we?"

"Speaking of your birthday," Rachael placed a gentle hand to her children's shoulders, "Where would you two like to go first?"

Ciel and Alliahnna nodded, signaling they already had an idea. "THE ZOO!" The both announced.

"Splendid idea!" Vincent agreed heartily. "The new winter animal exhibits are in." Ciel and Alliahnna hooted happily. "So go get dressed and we shall head for the zoo."

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" The two raced out of the dining hall, barreling past Mr. Tanaka.

"Don't run too fast!" Rachael advised urgently. "You'll upset your stomachs!"

"YES MOM!" The called back.

Rachael sighed contently, while Vincent chuckled. Those two didn't know what they'll do with their overly energetic angels. Hopefully the long day would serve to exhaust them. Unlikely.

_**At the zoo**_

Families and friends from all around roamed about the lightly snowed zoo, admiring the animals that hadn't hibernated. Children sadden by the sleeping animals were soothed by hot donuts and hot coco.

Half a minute had a chance to pass, and Alliahnna and Ciel were already bustling and hustling to the exhibits. Lions and their cubs licking and leaping for the falling snow. Bears and cubs sleeping in their caves and snoring very loudly. Alliahnna and Ciel felt their heads rumble with each inhale. The tigers lay satisfied in their own little corner, power napping and refusing to acknowledge the ogling humans.

"This is so cool!" Ciel cheered. "What should we go see next?"

"I really want to see the penguins!" Alliahnna said.

"I'm afraid the arctic exhibit doesn't open until 12, Allie." Vincent reported sadly, but with a smile. Ciel and Alliahnna both awed soberly. Vincent's attention was caught by someone and his expression brightened. "I know what'll flip those frowns?" The twins glimpsed to their father skeptically. "A friendly face." Now they were baffled. What friendly face."

"ALLIEEE! CIELLLL!" The two turned to be bombarded by a powerful hug from a hyperactive Elizabeth. Angeline Durless – Madam Red – had joined them. "Happy Birthday you two!" Elizabeth sang, then planted huge kisses upon their cheeks.

"Yes. Happy Birthday." Madam Red wished happily, kissing their foreheads. She handed them both little boxes. "I hope you like them." Opening them, the twins were greeted by keychain bears. Ciel and Alliahnna beamed with delight. "I heard you two have keychains with every animal except bears." She smiled warmly. "Do you like them?"

"WE LOVE THEM!" Ciel and Alliahnna hugged her tightly. "THANK YOU AUNTIE!"

"You're welcome." She laughed joyously.

"I have something for you two to." Elizabeth placed little top hats onto their heads, and onto hers. The hats donned little bows with bunny badges. Alliahnna's purple, Ciel's green, Elizabeth's pink. "They look so cute!" She giggled. "We're all so cute!" She hugged them together. "Now let us have some fun. I saw the cutest little foxes up the way."

"YAAY!" Alliahnna and Elizabeth dragged Ciel along. Madam Red, Rachael, Tanaka, and Vincent all giggled adoringly. It was refreshing to see the children in such elated moods.

The monkey's mimicked Ciel's every facial expression, the snakes in a separate housing entranced Alliahnna with their bobbing and weaving dance, and Lizzie scared a couple parrots into a frenzy. Because all three had yet to eat a proper breakfast…or real food at all, the three snaked on hamburgers and chilidogs. **(**_Yes. Hamburgers and chilidogs._**) **Satisfaction in just a few bites.

The arctic exhibit had opened and Alliahnna was the first to enter. Ciel and Elizabeth followed and watched a Polar bear mother play with her cub. The cub fell into the water and started to swim about. The three friends laughed out loud.

Alliahnna was splashed in the face by the playful bear, earning laughs from her brother and Elizabeth. Alliahnna could have sworn the cub was sniggering as well. Whatever those rhythmic grunts from its mouth were. Alliahnna climbed over the railing, wanting vengeance against the snarky bear. Elizabeth and Ciel yanked her back, pushing her along to the next attraction.

Penguins slid down their icy slides, diving like torpedoes into their pool. One gained too much speed and powered into Ciel, both splashing into the puffins' attraction across the way. The penguin tap danced upon the not-humored Ciel. Elizabeth and Alliahnna had a great laugh. The penguin then attempted to steal Ciel's hat. Possessively he snatched it back and lightly tapped the bird on its head. "No!"

Elizabeth was admiring a pod of Seal's when her hat fell into the pool. She leaned over to reach it, but found it out of her reach. As she was mere moments away from crying, A Seal sprouted fro the water with that atop its head, returning it to her. Elizabeth cooed lovingly. The Seal was cute with the hat on. How unfortunate she had to retrieve it. It would have been a cute photo.

**/*\**

_We were at the zoo until one o'clock. We would have stayed there all day, but there was one more place we all wanted to go before the day ended. Where did we go next? The Winter Carnival, of course. And, to everyone's surprise, it was being held at the Tower of London. The reason was unknown. But no one questioned it really. It was a lovely carnival._

**/*\**

Ciel, Elizabeth, and Alliahnna gawked in absolute amazement. Games, prizes, and food stands as far as the eye could see. Juggling bears, clowns, fire jugglers and eaters, and jesters bobbing for frozen apples occupied the vast open courtyard. Colorful flags, streamers, and banners distracting from the coarse, moldy walls.

"How adorable!" Elizabeth swooned over the stuffed bunny rabbit. All she had to do was pop a few balloons and she'd win it.

The man running the stand already began disparaging against Elizabeth, stating she couldn't hit one. Elizabeth wound up popping ten, winning two rabbits. Alliahnna proved her strength with the gavel. The metal piece struck the bell so hard she nearly went deaf. Her prize being a stuffed snake with googily eyes. Ciel was amazing at target practice. He shot down every single fake wolf with a target on its back. His reward was a holster and a pair of fake guns.

Next on their agenda…"CIEL! CIEL! LET'S GET A FISH FOR OUR ROOM!"

"OKAY!" The three dashed away from the parents and Tanaka. Keeping the children in sight, the five adult laughed lovingly.

Elizabeth passed on her toss. She'd much rather watch Alliahnna and Ciel. Alliahnna was the first to toss the five rings. She missed all five times. Ciel's turn came and he was a ringer five times over, awarding him with five Beta Fish. The man at the stand offered to have the fish delivered to their home so they would not have to carry them.

"What should we do next?" Ciel wondered.

"PIE EATING CONTEST!" Alliahnna blurted. "Let's win ribbons."

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" Ciel and Elizabeth agreed full heartedly.

Stars twinkled in Elizabeth's eyes. "Ribbons would look so cute on the two of you."

"Now, now." Rachael wagged a finger. "You both already ate cake and had smoothies for breakfast." She dissuaded. "And you had a huge lunch."

"The same goes for you, Lizzie." Madam Red playfully reprimanded. "Do you wish attain stomach aches?"

"Noo." The three pouted. Alliahnna and Ciel dreaded the thought of another stomach ache. "Then…" they hummed pensively, scanning for other events.

"Ball baskets!" Alliahnna boomed, pointing to the man shooting a ball into a basket. "Lets shoot a ball into the basket." She raised a boastful finger. "And I do not intend to lose to you," a cat grin appeared, "Cee-Cee."

An anime vein popped. Cee-Cee: Not his particularly favorite nickname. "Do not be so brazen, Annie!" Annie was popular with Alliahnna either. "For I do not intend to lose either."

"Neither do I!" Elizabeth joined in.

"THEN ITS WAAAARRRR!" All three boomed.

**/*\**

_In the end of the ball baskets game I reigned supreme. But the stand owner was nice enough to give all three of us a bear. We thanked him graciously and moved on. _

_For hours Elizabeth, Ciel and I wandered about the courtyard. Winning every game we played, and conquering child archery and fencing tournament. Our birthday truly was one to remember. Elizabeth, Ciel, and I began a food fight in the our chicken noodle soup, throwing the noodles and chicken at one another. Ciel and I drew lines down Lizzie's face with whipped cream from the pie we begged our parents to acquire. We later regretted it. Bathroom runs and the need for trashcans overcame us each hour. _

_It was falling unto dusk. Our illness became so severe, mother and father deemed it time for us to return home. Goodbyes were exchanged with Lizzie, and Auntie. We wished them safe passage home…Then began our journey home._

**/^\-/^\**

Ciel and Alliahnna were placed gently into their bed. Nightgowns snug on their little bodies, thick quilt protecting them from the chilled air, Rachael and Vincent kissed their children goodnight. As they made their way for the door, two little voices halted their exit.

"Mother, Father…" Vincent and Rachael looked back, greeted by tired eyes, and adorable smiles, "Thanks for today." They both said. "It was the best day ever."

"We're glad." Rachael giggled. "I'm sure Lizzie will agree with you."

"But for now, our lovelies, it is time to enter the land of sleep and dreams." Vincent rested his children back down. "Tomorrow we can finish off your cake." More kisses were applied. "We love you, Ciel and Allie."

"More than life itself, we love you." Rachael added.

"We love you too."

"See you two in the morning." Vincent promised.

**/^\-/^\**

_Little did Ciel and I know…we would never see our parents the next morning. In fact…we would never see them again. For this would be our last birthday together…as a family._

**/^\-/^\**

The clock struck midnight. The bells tolled throughout the manor, arousing Ciel from his slumber. He rubbed his tired eye, cursing those accursed bells. How Alliahnna could sleep through them was beyond him.

A strange aroma filled his nose. "Huh?" Ciel sniffed. It was strong...musty…suffocating…reeking of iron. Black clouds seeped into the bedroom from the door. "What on earth?" His attention was caught by an orange glow beneath the door. "What is that?"

Ciel jumped from bed, tiptoeing for the door. Beyond the door, crackling pops sounded. There was a mass amount of her emanating. The door was hot. Timidly Ciel turned the knob to his door. He held his breath. It exploded open. Orange and red flames roared into the room, throwing Ciel back. Alliahnna was stirred from her sleep, frightened by the flames. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"OUR HOUSE! IT'S ON FIRE!" Ciel ran to the window, thinking they could jump. From that height they'd be dead on impact. He then ran for the bathroom, pulling Alliahnna along. Thinking quickly he turned on the shower as cold as the water would go. He soaked himself, Alliahnna, a pair of ankle slippers, and a couple towels as damply as he could. "We'll have to charge for the front door."

"What about mom and dad?" Alliahnna panicked, she and Ciel facing the flames.

"We're getting them too." He promised. "I swear Allie! I'll get us out of here!" Alliahnna nodded, trusting her brother. She held onto his hand for dear life, not daring to let go. Ciel gripped her hand twice as hard. They came into this world together (_several minutes apart - nuance_), they were going to go out together.

With a powerful push of their legs they leapt into the flames and charged down the fiery corridor. Their bedroom engulf entirely by the flames, and the doorway crashing down. The fire covered the walls and ceiling in a blaze of Hellish flames. Family portraits, fine antiquities, the Arabian carpeting – all turned to ash right before their frightened eyes. As they ran, the twins felt as if the fire chased after them, desiring the chance to burn the skin from their bones. Demonic hands formed in the blaze, gaining on them as they desperately tried to run faster. More flames awaited them at the end of the hall. Ciel yanked Alliahnna, pulling a hard turn and dashed down another hall. The hand of fire collided with the wall, rejoining the blaze.

A banister, unable to remain aloft, came powering down. Ciel skidded to a halt and pushed his sister back. The banister crashed through the top of the stairs. The rest of the stairs were too far gone for them to embark down them safely. Certain sections were feasible for descent. But could they take the risk? To escape a fate of ashes? Yes.

Together Alliahnna and Ciel frog jumped from one portion of stair to the other. Alliahnna caught her brought when he lost his footing. As they continued, the second flight of stairs collapsed into itself. The whole second floor was ready to give. Desperately seeking refuge from the inferno, Alliahnna and Ciel quickly stampeded down the rest of the stairs, eventually tumbling down the rest of the steps.

Both were able to shake off the pain. The front door was within their reach. Open, might one add. All they need door was dash ten steps and they were home free. Surely their parents awaited their arrival. So why didn't they? What stopped them from escaping? The open parlor door. Amidst the blaze a shadow could be made out. Someone was still inside. But who?

Alliahnna and Ciel whipped their towels away. Dashing to the door, the little Phantomhives yanked it so hard it wrenched from its hinges. It did not matter. Nothing mattered at that moment. The door, the fire, the manor crumbling around them – the world was insignificant.

_Pools of blood…_Hardened blood stained the carpet. _Bodies…_Two bodies lie motionless in the parlor. One a woman on the floor, the other a man in a chair. _Mother…Father…_Why aren't they moving? They needed to get out! The fire was going to incinerate them! _MOM, DAD, WHY WON'T YOU GET UP? _Alliahnna and Ciel stepped for them. Strong hands gripped them, dragging them away. _NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY! _The parlor caved in around the. Ashes of their former selves scattering about. _No…no…NOOOOOO! MOOOMMMY! DAAAAADDDYYYY!_

**(^)(^)(^)**

"NOOO!" Alliahnna shot up from her pillow, panting heavily with beads of sweat rolling down her face. "What? Where?" There was no fire…no burning house…no falling banisters. There was just her room in Schneizel's manor. To add to the confusion it was three in the morning. "A dream?" Alliahnna searched herself. _Chest isn't flat, hair long, and no cake gut._ "A dream." She breathed with relief, collapsing back to her pillow. "It was all…a dream." Her thanks faded into melancholy. "But I was so real." She covered an arm over her eyes, still remembering the fire. "It was so real." Her hand fell to her bedside, hitting something hard yet…soft. It was warm…slender…like a person. Alliahnna frighteningly turned her head. There was a person like lump lying next to her. Alliahnna's eyes widened. "CIEL?" She whipped back up, yanking the covers away.

Was she pleased? Disappointed? Alliahnna didn't know. All she knew: It was not Ciel lying next to her. It was a wide awake Sebastian. Wait…_thinking, thinking, thinking…_ "SEBASTIAN!" Alliahnna kicked him out of her bed. Sebastian halted in the air, appearing to be sleeping on an invisible table. "GAH!" Alliahnna gawked in disbelief. She slapped a palm to her face. "Of course he floats."

"Oh my dear Lady," Sebastian slid off his invisible table and stood at attention, "If I cannot prevent myself from hitting a floor, what kind of butler would I be?"

Alliahnna wrapped the blankets around her, concealing herself from her demon. "A butler on the floor!"

"A most disgraceful position for a Phantomhive butler." Alliahnna puffed a strand of hair from her face. _Smartass! _"Was it your tenth birthday?" Sebastian asked out of nowhere. Alliahnna was startled by the assumption. _Did he…? _"Ciel suffered from similar night torments." He responded as if knowing what she was thinking. "He too mentioned the zoo and the carnival in his sleep."

Alliahnna became crestfallen, looking away. "It was the last day we ever spent together." She mumbled somberly. "After that day Ciel and I started to grow apart." Sebastian sat on the bed, wanting to get comfortable for the tale. "So much so, I eventually couldn't stand being around him because he was so gloomy."

"And you moved here to Paris."

Alliahnna nodded. She sank further into the covers. "If we hadn't gotten sick…" she began to curse herself, "If I hadn't left…" Tears streamed down her face, "They'd still be here." She bit her lips, fighting by the sobs. "They'd all still be here."

"You couldn't have known what would have happened upon returning home." Sebastian assured her, making the crying girl look up. "And I dare say if you would have remained in London a fate similar to Ciel's would have befallen you." He smiled sincerely. "And if that were to happen, you and I wouldn't have met."

"I wonder if that's a blessing or curse." Alliahnna attempted to jest.

"For me it was a blessing." He ran a thumb beneath her eyes, removing the tears, then cupped one cheek. "I still recall how lovely you looked in the moonlight that night." Alliahnna blushed. "To watch you grow since then has been a treat." Alliahnna's sadness practically dissipated. "One your parents and Ciel would have been as proud as I am to witness." Sebastian bowed his head, grabbed the candle and began to take his leave.

Alliahnna shot a hand out, grabbing hold of his. Sebastian was surprised by the grasp. Alliahnna held her head down. "Can you…just sit here a while longer?" Sebastian had to admit he was confused by the request. "Just sit here." Sebastian smiled warmly and happily obliged. "Thank you…" Alliahnna whispered, leaning against his arm. "Can you stay until…I fall asleep?"

Sebastian slid his arm around her, holding her close. _And forever then after, Alliahnna_. Alliahnna snuggled her face into his chest. _Forever after._

**That's all! Later.**


	9. Relics of the Past

**Relics of the Past**

It was a quiet morning at Schneizel's manor. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the count himself was enjoying a nice noon nap on the couch. Phoebus was with him. He relaxed on the other couch. The two men decided it was a good day to kick back and not worry about any troubles. They had a nice bottle of newly shipped in Sake and they planned to enjoy it. Ever since Ferdinand's death, the manor – all of Paris actually – felt like a brighter place. Quinlan, Fredrick, and Borris attended the funerals of their dead assistants. Alliahnna and Schneizel told them that if they ever needed to talk, they could stop by any time. As for the three women, they had no immediately family. Allaihnna left them flowers by their graves letting them know in the afterlife that, even though she didn't know them, Allaihnna was hoping that they were having a better life in heaven.

"My, My," Schneizel laughed, raising a glass of red wine to the sun, "It sure is a lovely day." He marveled at the gleaming liquid. "I wish everyday was like this." He took a sip.

"I hope you don't mean exactly like this, My Lord." Phoebus chuckled. "Sebastian has ownership of Allaihnna this day. You can only guess what he's going to do to her."

"I see you point." He set the glass gently down. "Well, we'll know when she-" _AAAAAHHHH! _"Screams."

"He must be putting her in a costume." Phoebus commented emotionlessly.

"A frilly one, judging by her screams." He and Phoebus raised their glasses. "We pray for your survival Alliahnna."

"May you find peace," Phoebus saluted.

**(!)|\/|(!)**

Sebastian poked his head in and out of many different rooms. He searched the kitchen, basement, wine cellar, dining hall, grand hall, normal hall – everywhere. But there was no sign of his lady master. "My word," he sighed with amusement, "Sometimes I forget that she is rather good at hiding." He touched a hand to his chin. "Perhaps I should order her to reveal herself. No. I like a challenge."

"Then that must mean you love meee." A familiar voice sang. Sebastian listlessly stepped to the side. Grell did a face plant into the carpeted floor. Sebastian growled in the back of his throat. Since A'Meiya was taken back to China, Grell decided to live with them. Though he was a good butler, he was a bit of a pain to Sebastian. Grell looked up at him with tears falling from his eyes. "Oh Bassy, you can be so cruel at times. How does Alliahnna put up with you?"

"Simple," he answered keeping his composure, "I'm not as cruel to her as I am to you or anyone else." Grell jumped to his feet. He caught Sebastian by surprise when he pinned the butler against the wall. Sebastian's hands were pinned above his head. Grell put his leg between Sebastian's, making sure that he couldn't escape. Sebastian glared daggers with his beaming red eyes. "Release me Grell. NOW!"

"Not until I learn something Bassy." He said almost serious. His yellow eyes locked with Sebastian's red ones. "You seem really close with Alliahnna. Now why is that?"

"She is my mistress and I am her butler." He answered simply. "What more of a reason do I need?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." He chortled.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean, are you setting her up for something?" Sebastian furrowed his brow. He despised when people believed his kindness had an ulterior motive behind it. "You and I both know the rules of a Substitute demon contract." He put his razor toothed mouth to Sebastian's ear. "So tell me," he chuckled quietly, "Are you getting her ready for-"

Sebastian slipped his hand out from Grell's. He then slammed the Reaper against the wall and held a knife to his neck. "Now you listen to me!" He snarled. His eyes contorted into slits. "I would never stoop so low! I would never betray Alliahnna's trust like that!" He let Grell fall to the floor. "She's been through enough!" he declared, "And he butler it is my duty to make sure she remains safe."

"But you go beyond the line of duty for her." The reaper continued, rubbing his cut neck. "Don't tell me you actually care for her. That would be too surreal." Sebastian remained silent and walked away. Grell's jaw dropped. He pointed an angry finger, "YOU DO LOVE HER! ADMIT IT!"

Sebastian stopped. Grell calmed down and noticed the butler stance. He held himself up straight and not wavering. The comment was bothering him. Sebastian slowly turned his attention back onto the now frightened reaper. Grell started to back away. The last thing he wanted to do was fight his demon love. "Grell," Sebastian growled.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Seby-chan." He sputtered frighteningly.

"If I hated serving my mistress," he smiled halfheartedly, "What kind of butler would I be?" Grell was muddled by the comment. It wasn't the one he was looking for. But it was the one Sebastian gave him before vanishing.

"GRRR! Dammit Bassy! Huh?" He looked back. Peering from around a corner was the clumsy maid Mey-Rin. She seemed unhappy with the scenario that played before her. Grell followed her eyes to where Sebastian vanished and then caught on. "Young lady," Mey-Rin jumped and scrambled out form hiding. "I have a question." He leaned forward and smirked mischievously, "Has Sebastian captured your fancy."

"GAH!" She gasped, her hair twanging from embarrassment. "NOT-NOT-NOTHING LIKE THAT SIR!" She shrieked. She calmed down and rubbed her fingers together, "I just find him handsome is all. But he's so busy with Alliahnna that I hardly get to spend time with him."

Grell's smirk widened. "Is that so?"

**{&}\_/{&}**

**In some other part of the manor **

Sebastian was starting to grow tired with this game. He inhaled deeply and shouted, "ALLIAHNNA! THIS IS AN ORDER!"

"NOOOO," A gust of wind blew passed him.

Sebastian smiled. "There you are."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Allaihnna cried, speeding through every hall way and corridor she could find in the manor. "STOP THE CARRIAGE! I WANT OUT!" She flew passed two maid folding towels. The towels blew everywhere and landed on the two women's heads. "I REFUSE TO DO ANYTHING HE SAYS!" Mey-Rin and Bardroy were carrying heavy boxes. Alliahnna leaped over them and continued on her path. "SUB DEMON OR FULL DEMON," She jumped out a window, "I'D NEVER RECOVER!" She spread her wings and went to the roof. She ran to a spire and hid behind it. Panting heavily, her sense of security returned to her. "Phew! He would never think to look up – AAAAH!" Sebastian was leaning against a spire across from her. Allaihnna climbed up hers and hugged it tightly. "HOW'D YOU FIND ME SO QUICKLY?"

"Alliahnna after five years I've grown to know you like a book." He chortled, pulling out a small black book. "The more I read, the more I learn. And as I learn I commit things to memory." He opened a page and read a small note. "Like this, you enjoy coming onto the roof tops." He closed his eyes and smiled, "You do your best thinking up here. And you're known to hide up here as well."

Allaihnna pouted, sliding down the spire. "No one likes a smart ass, Sebastian."

"In any event, we must get down to business My Lady." He put the book away and pulled out a pink bikini. The top was a string halter and the bottoms were a skirt. Allaihnna felt her lunch creeping up through her stomach. "It's time to play dress up My Lady. And I would like to take you swimming." Allaihnna cocked an eye. He's never asked to go swimming before. He narrowed his eyes. "That's an order."

**|\( )( )/|**

Off somewhere in the distance stood a white haired figure watching Allaihnna and Sebastian through a telescope. The figure let out a sigh of admiration. "You always were a strange demon Sebastian. First you take orders from a child and now you seem to have sparked a little fire for this young lady." He lowered the telescope and gazed at the sky with a calm expression. His purple eyes looking beyond the clouds and to the heavens. "To think a demon – one such as Sebastian – would be caught in the snare of romance by a mere substitute demon." He stated poetically. "But alas dear Sebastian, you are tormented by your feelings." He twirled and put a hand to his chest, "Though it would seem she shares you feelings, but it too stubborn to say so." He moved a hand to his chin and thought long and hard. "Is this little rendezvous of yours going to be your way of confessing?" She tapped a fist onto his palm. "It is!" he smiled devilishly. "But now I wonder, if you were to tell her the fate of a Substitute demon, would she still care? Or would she order you to return to hell?" He hugged himself tightly and blushed. "If she did that, then I would have you all to myself." He twirled around and transformed into a woman. "I can finally be in your strong embrace. But that will only be possible once she's gone." She ran her hands down her face and body, returning to male. He smiled once again, "Let's open the book and turn the page. Let's see where this little story takes us."

**(=9_^_9=)**

With her normal clothes over the bathing suit, Sebastian and Alliahnna went through the woods to a pond obscured from prying eyes. Sebastian carried two towels on his arm. Allaihnna walked with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She may have been clothed, but she felt naked with that swim suit on. Face blushing, she pouted to at Sebastian. _Why do you always have to be so perverted? _She snarled in her mind. _What? They don't allow swim suits in hell? Or are those hellish nymphs not allowed to wear 'em? _Sebastian glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye. Alliahnna noticed him looking and sneered. She hmphed and looked away. Sebastian closed his eyes and chuckled. "GRR!" An anime vein popped out of her head. _What the hell are you thinking about? _"Would you like to know what I'm thinking?" He crooned.

"NO I WOULD NOT!" She snatched a towel from his arm and draped it over her head, hiding her bashful expression. Sebastian shrugged and continued on the path. So that she wouldn't trip, he held her hand. Allaihnna peaked from under and saw the hand. She dropped the towel back down and blushed a deeper shade of red. _I hate it when he does things like his. _She groaned. _I always feel weird when he touches me. Like right now. _She moved her eyes up, seeing her hand through the towel. _My hand and arm feel light and lifeless. The feeling is spreading. _She took her hand back and caressed it. _I hate this feeling. It makes me feel sick, but…in a good way. _"OOF!" She bumped into Sebastian and fell on her butt. She removed the towel and cried, "What's the hold up?"

"We're here, My Lady." Allaihnna looked passed him. They were at a rather large Pond. It had a water fall, and was lined with rocks. The pond drifted into a small stream that made its way down a less than straight path. Alliahnna skipped over to the pond. She removed her boots and dipped her toe in. It was a little cold, but it felt great. "Now then," A chill ran down her spine. She shakily turned her head to Sebastian. He had his back turned to her. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll have my back turned while you down your clothing."

Alliahnna wrapped her arms around herself. "How do I know you're not lying?" She jeered.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

_He's got a point there. _For the last five years he hasn't told her a lie – at least a bad one. He respected her privacy just not her space. Trusting him, she turned her back and began to slowly remove her shirt. Sebastian's ears twitched as he heard the fabric crinkle and move. _Snap! _He drew a knife and darted his eyes all over the trees. He scanned the ground below and saw a chipmunk. He let out a sigh, _maybe nothings there._ "Is everything alright?" Allaihnna asked, covering her barely covered chest with her shirt.

"Nothing," He answered. "Just go ahead and get into the water." Alliahnna shrugged and took off her skirt. She knelt down and touched her foot to the water. Pleasurable chills ran up her leg. She put the rest of herself in and swam about, moaning at how good it felt. Sebastian turned and saw her enjoying herself. "How's the water, Alliahnna?" He asked, setting down the towels.

"Life changing," she moaned. She laid her head back and floated on her back, "This is so amazing."

"Is that so?" Sebastian took notice of the pentagram on her chest. The red blended marvelously with her skin tone. It was as if it were a decoration made specifically for her. _It suits her nicely. _He marveled. He folded her clothes and set them with the towels. "Then would you mind if I joined you?"

Allaihnna fidgeted and scrambled to float up straight. "HUH? NO!" Sebastian seemed hurt by her answer. Alliahnna felt guilty and changed her response. "I…mean…no," she cleared her throat, "No, I…don't mind at all." Her voice shook. "You can come in."

"Alright." He removed his gloves and set them aside. He quickly dropped his tail coat, revealing his bright white under shirt. Alliahnna could make out his broad shoulders from under the shirt. His pale skin resonated well with the white shirt. He almost looked like an angel. He slowly undid his bow tie. His shirt came apart, revealing a small portion of his chest. Alliahnna felt compelled to watch him undress. Compelled or entranced – whatever you wanted to call it, she couldn't look away. _Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen- _Her thoughts were interrupted by him having his shirt fully unbuttoned. When he downed the shirt, Alliahnna's mind became a clean slate. He had the abs and chest that were carved by angels. As he undid his pants, Alliahnna moved her head in. She swallowed a lump in her throat. He heart was pounding. _Stop staring…I can't…I must…hurry up Sebastian! _She squealed mentally. As he pulled his pants down, Alliahnna instinctively shot her hands to her beaming eyes. "Is something wrong Alliahnna?" She heard him ask. She shook her head wordlessly. "Then why are you covering your eyes?" he chuckled with adoration. Alliahnna gulped hard and peeked through her fingers. Sebastian was wearing black swim trunks. She gawked in amazement. _So…beautiful…_She marveled. She lowered her gaze so that Sebastian wouldn't notice her staring. "You almost seem disappointed about something." Alliahnna looked up and saw him tugging on his swim trunks. Allaihnna moved back in the water. It was as if she was caught for thinking lewdly. Sebastian struck a pose for her. "Is the rest to your liking Alliahnna?" He smirked.

Alliahnna shook her head wildly and roared, "D-D-DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF!" She sputtered nervously. She folded her arms and turned away. "There's nothing there that impresses me."

She heard the water break. Sebastian had entered the pond. "Now who are you trying to convince? Me?" He swam up swiftly and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Or yourself?" Alliahnna didn't move. She felt Sebastian hand traveling along her waist, along with something else. He placed something cold into her hand. Alliahnna ran her fingers along it. It was a knife. He whispered into her ear, "Hold your breath." Before she could ask why, Sebastian tugged Allaihnna under water. He pulled her deep down into the pond. He parted some seaweed and pushed Alliahnna inside. They came out into a decent sized cavern. Alliahnna was amazed that something like that was actually there. Sebastian emerged from the water and sat her down. "Do not, under any circumstances, leave this area." Alliahnna's eyes flared. He was serious. "That's an order."

Sebastian made his way back to the cavern exit. "Sebastian," Allaihnna called. Sebastian had his feet in the water when he stopped. He looked back to the worried girl, "What's going on?" She asked him. "You've been acting strange lately. Is it because of Grell?" She approached him taking slow and cautious steps. She didn't like upsetting Sebastian. She might have with allowing Grell to inhabit Schneizel's halls. She placed a flat palm against his back. "If it is, I can have him removed." Sebastian remained silent. Allaihnna puffed her cheeks angrily. She swept to the front and saw his somber expression. "Will you please just answer me?" She begged. Alliahnna remembered back to last night. Grell brought up a subject and Sebastian seemed to want to keep it quiet. Alliahnna thought it was something bad at first. But now…she reached out a hand and held his. That funny sensation surged through her hand. She ignored it. "Does Grell know about-?"

"You must remain here!" He answered sharply. Alliahnna's eyes flared. He gripped her shoulders and went to her level. "Swear to me," he demanded, "Give me your solemn, honor bound word, that no matter how long I am gone, you will not leave this cavern."

"Sebas-"

"PROMISE!" He commanded forcefully, a hint of desperation in his voice. He needed her to swear and he needed it now.

Alliahnna looked deep into his eyes. Something had Sebastian spooked and he wasn't saying why. But if Alliahnna knew Sebastian at all, she would know that he would never ask her to give her word unless it was something important. Alliahnna let out a sigh. She got done on her knees and bowed. "I, Alliahnna Phantomhive, do hereby swear and vow to you, Sebastian Michaelis," she recited formally, "I shall not leave this Cavern under any circumstances unless ordered to do otherwise." The mark on her chest flashed and dimmed. She was no bound by her word. She rose to her feet, head hanging. "But…" Sebastian raised an eye. Alliahnna shot her head up. The fire in her eyes burned deep into his. "I want your word that you'll come back in one piece and explain everything."

"But of course." He smiled warmly. He pet Alliahnna's head and dove back into the water.

Alliahnna sat against a cavern wall and curled her knees up. "Sebastian…why won't you tell me what frightens you?"

**=)/(_)\(=**

Fully clothed and dried, Sebastian sprang through the woods. He flew past the trees, breaking branches as he went along. He moved his eyes up and saw a shadow run over the tree tops. "There you are!" He snarled. He quickened his pace. The shadow moved in all different directions. Left, right, backwards, and forwards, all in an effort to try and confuse Sebastian. But what it was really doing was trying to get Sebastian to believe that it wanted him to follow. But in truth it was trying to keep up with him. "Oh?" Sebastian leaped down from the trees and landed in an open field. Something was off. The shadow he was chasing was different from the presence he had been sensing. It was significantly different. "Whoever you are," he shouted to the open area, "COME OUT! I've had enough of these games."

"Oh but Sebastian," A figure in a cloak descended down from the sky. Sebastian remained unmoved by the display. "Playing games is what you do best. Or do you only play with women who you plane to seduce?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Sebastian stated simply. "Who are you exactly? And why do you follow?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" The figure asked, feigning surprise. "You only seduced me into telling you about my religion." The figure reached for the hood. "And you did it on holy ground too." When the figure removed the hood Sebastian's brow furrowed into a bothered scowl. Before him was a woman with long red hair in a pony-tail. Her green eyes not only their shade became she was born that way, but because they radiated with envy. The figure was none other than the Nun from the church Angela desecrated – Marianna Simons. "It been quite a while, hasn't it? Sebastian Michaelis."

"Marianna," he said with a false smile, "I must say you look as lovely as ever."

"Spare me your flattery!" She spat with a dazed smile. She wasn't in her right mind. Sebastian could see she was under the influence of a powerful magic. _For an Angel, you act quite similar to a demon Ash. _"You and I both know it means nothing!"

"What a cruel thing to say," he crossed a hand over his chest and bowed his head, "I only speak with the utmost sincerity." He couldn't resist smirking at his words. "And I do find you lovely."

"If that's true, then why do your eyes follow that girl?" Sebastian's smirk faded. He stood up straight. _So you were watching as well. _"Or are you just preparing her for you fornication ritual as well?" Marianna moved a hand to her cloak collar. She had a one finger white glove on. **(**_Gloves that have a slot for the middle finger_**) **"I still remember the words you spoke to me. When you said wanted to know more about," tears started to form in her eyes. She put both hands on the collar. "I remember how you restrained me in that cold hard gaze. How your hands felt when they caressed my body, making every muscle twitch and jolt with pleasure. And then," the tears fell down her blushing face, "I remember how it felt when you were inside me. I saw heavens light…That sweet blissful light!" Her voice rose to a shrill cry, "That rapturous light!" She tore the cloak off. Serving as no shock to Sebastian, Angelic wings extended out. Marianna was wearing a tube dress that stopped at her knees. Around her waist was a circular golden chain. She wore knee high strap sandals. In her hand was a Dragon Kwan Do. Sebastian remained impassive. "I still remember that feeling," she whined hoarsely, "And thinking of how you used me only turns that feeling into a warranted desire to kill you." She held the staff at the ready.

Sebastian scoffed with humor, "So you abandoned your vow to love thy neighbor, and replaced it with a murderous impulse." He stated with disappointment. "Tell me, was it someone by the name of Ash who turned you into a substitute Angel?"

"Indeed it was," she purred, her eyes brightening by his name. "Lord Ash blooded me only last summer." She held her staff's blade close to her face, "He even taught me how to wield this Kwan Do." She licked the blade blood thirstily, "Especially when battling a demon such as you." She pointed to a cross etched into the blade. "I do believe this little emblem doesn't agree with you."

"That it does. But I'm afraid you won't have a chance to test it." He turned away, "I have better things to do with my time than to waste it battling an infantile Sub Angel." He headed back to the forest.

"And yet you make time for the Sub Demon you call master?" Sebastian stopped. Marianna narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Tell me, have you felt the inside of her yet?" she asked seductively. "Have you felt that lovely body of hers thrust and jerk beneath?" She walked closer, "Have you heard her call your name out of love?" She asked in a whisper. Sebastian stayed still. "Ash told me the fate of a Sub Demon." She bragged. "Are you so kind to her because you want her? Do you love that pathetic wench?" Sebastian, in the blink of an eye, appeared before Marianna. He glared slit death bound daggered eyes into her now fearful green ones. She raised the Kwan Do. Sebastian took hold of her wrist and broke it. "GAH! ACK!" Sebastian gripped her by the neck and slammed her head first into the grassy field. Marianna's body fell down hard like a rag doll. Her head stuck in the ground. Sebastian's eyes returned to normal. Thinking there was more to Marianna's visit, Sebastian head back for Allaihnna. Marianna's body lied limp and motionless. "Hnn…" Sebastian stopped again. He looked back. Marianna's behind was in the air, wagging around with her trying to get her head up. Marianna got her head free, taking in the fresh air. She stood up and stretched as if nothing had happened. She took the Kwan Do in her hands and spun it. Her hands were fine, even the wrist Sebastian had just broke. _So she can take punishment like Alliahnna. _Sebastian grumbled. He did notice, however, her face was pretty scratched up. This made Sebastian smile. _Not nearly as much. Maybe I shouldn't hold back. _Substitute deities wounds can heal relatively quickly compared to humans. The process is almost instant. But it all depends on the person. "I'm afraid your lady master is going to have to wait Sebastian." She chortled. She took a stance. "You and I are the ones doing this dance."

Alliahnna sat in the caver, dragging to knife Sebastian gave to her along the moist rock. The cavern wasn't so bad. It went deeper inside, but Alliahnna didn't want to risk getting lost. Not only that, she gave her word not to leave the cavern. The cave was lit with glittering algae. It was as if she was staring into the night sky. It was enchanting. "I wish Sebastian were here to enjoy this." She mumbled to herself. "HMM!" She shook her head rapidly. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?" She blushed. "I don't want that Bastard here!" she buried her face into her arms. "I'm glad he's not here. He's such a jerk for keeping secrets from me!" She brought her face up, leaning her chin onto her arms. "But still…" she gazed at the knife. "He's entitled to have them just like I am." She proclaimed. She let out a breath. "Why do you always do this to me? Why do you make me feel this way?" she held her stomach. "Why do I get sick?"

"I never thought I'd see the day," someone hailed from inside the cavern. Alliahnna jumped to her feet and held the knife up with the blade backwards. "A master falling for their butler?" An outline of a person was coming close. Alliahnna didn't need to hear the voice in order to know that it wasn't Sebastian. "Well I guess it was bound to happen one of these days."

"Who are you?" She demanded, her fangs protruding from her mouth, "Why are you here?"

"I know it's been a while Alliahnna. But surely," the person entered the light, "After all," Alliahnna's eyes flared as wide as they would go, "I am the one who killed your brother." The unnatural white hair, the void of any emotion purple eyes, and that white suit and jet black gloves. Alliahnna tried to tell herself it was all in her head. That it was her imagination playing ticks on her. But it wasn't. Standing before her with his sword drawn was none other than Queen Victoria's treacherous butler, Sebastian's opposite and Ciel's executioner – Ash Landers. "A pleasure to see you again," he held the sword out to the side and bowed, "My Lovely Lady Alliahnna Phantomhive."

Alliahnna's eyes went to red. Her nails extended and her tail sprouted out. She gripped the knife tightly and charge. "AAAASH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**For real this time **

**See you guy's next chapter. **


	10. Angel vs Demon

**Your little toy**

**How and why you fight**

**Hey people! Sorry for being gone for so long. I was working on other stories. This one chapter is just going to be a fight and words. You know, one of those half assed chapters. But you guys know me. I always make up for it with the next chapter. So please be nice to this chapter and I promise to do you one better next time.**

**So let's recap:**

_**Alliahnna is taking orders from Sebastian. Sebastian orders her to put on a swim suit and drags her out to a secluded pond. Fearing that they were being followed, Sebastian takes Alliahnna to a cavern and commands her to hide there and not leave until his return. He then leaves her a knife and takes his leave. It's then Sebastian runs into Sister Marianna, the Nun he fornicated with on holy ground years ago. Thanks to Ash Landers, Marianna is a substitute Angel. And she vowed to take her vengeance upon Sebastian and challenged him to a battle. And though a Sub Angel, Marianna is giving Sebastian a run for his money. As For Alliahnna. She was contemplating her battling feelings for her butler in privacy when a sickeningly familiar voice approaches her from the caverns alternate entrance. Alliahnna demands to know who it is. And to her displeasure it's her brother's executioner Ash Landers. Now Tanya draws on her powers as a Sub Demon and attempts to take her vengeance upon the Hellish Angel. **_

_**Will Alliahnna take her vengeance? Or will this open a new page in Sebastian and Alliahnna's relationship?**_

Marianna charged for Sebastian. The Butler pulled out two more knives and diverted the blade away. Marianna immediately twirled the Kwan Do staff back and swung the dull up. Sebastian bent backwards, back flipping out of her reach. He couldn't afford to let the weapon touch him. With him being a demon, anything blessed could do serious damage. Notre Dame was an exception. It was so bathed in blood any demon could walk in.

Marianna lunged forward, stabbing for Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian stepped to the side. He then pirouetted, bringing his elbow into contact with the back of her neck. Marianna stumbled forward. But she regained her foot. She turned her body and the staff. Sebastian jumped back. Part of his coat got torn. "Hm…" Marianna hummed triumphantly, "Looks like someone's losing his touch." She mocked. "Worried about your Lady, Sebastian? Does she truly matter that much to you?" Sebastian furrowed his brow. His eyes glowered with death. "Maybe you'll change your mind," She ran a hand over her body, "Once you take me again." She yearned. Sebastian threw one of his knives for Marianna's head. She deflected it. "Oh well," She shrugged, "I don't love you anymore anyway."

Sebastian never anticipated these turn of events. Marianna had only been a Substitute Angel for a short time, and yet she was almost as powerful as Alliahnna. Almost! Not quite there. But Marianna's presence had Sebastian perturbed. Wherever Substitute being is spotted, their Contracted Partner is never far behind. Which only led Sebastian to one conclusion: Ash wasn't far behind. In fact, "Ash is after Alliahnna, isn't he Marianna?" Sebastian demanded heatedly.

Marianna let out a haughty cackle. "Indeed he is my dear Sebastian." She pointed the blade staff at the demonic butler. "Though he is upset at her for scratching his face, he's mainly out for revenge against you." Marianna narrowed her eyes, looking for Sebastian to react. "Know how he plans to do that?" She asked childishly. Sebastian remained impassive to the taunts. Marianna licked her lips hungrily. "He plans to claim her." She blushed, hugging her staff to her body, "Just as he claimed me." Sebastian eyes flared angrily. Marianna smirked with triumph. "Judging from your reaction, you have yet to claim Tanya?" Sebastian bit his lip. "How surprising! I thought you would have jumped at a chance to claim her. Seeing as how you care so much about her. Don't you want to?" She enticed lustfully. "To feel her body jerking beneath you as you penetrate her-" Sebastian launched forward and kneed Marianna in the stomach. Marianna caught his knee and kicked out with her own foot. Sebastian grabbed it as well. He took a fist and punched the side of the leg, snapping it. "GYYAAH!" Sebastian then grabbed her by her hair and slammed her back into the dirt. Sebastian stood over her with a sinister glare, daring her to get up. "I'll take that as…you want to." She strained to say, cringing at the pain in her leg. "Have you truly…fallen in love with you master, Sebastian?" He said nothing. "Then that should make things easier for you. Because you know what'll happen if you don't take her for yourself."

"I'm well aware!" Sebastian spat. "I don't need you to remind me!"

"Then why haven't you taken her? You could have easily done so with how many times you've had her under your control." Sebastian, still having the two knives in his hands, held them by the blade raising them up. "What's the matter? You plan to use her until you're done with her? That's so like you."

"You're wrong Marianna." Marianna's smirked faded. "I plan to wait."

"Wait?" She scoffed jarringly. "For what? Her permission?"

Sebastian's signature devil smirk snaked its way across his face. His red eyes casting an ominous evil, he answered, "Precisely." Before Marianna could retaliate, Sebastian flicked his wrist down. The two knives impaled her skull. Marianna froze. Her eyes wide with dismay. Sebastian listlessly bent down and took hold of his knives. With a powerful wrench of his wrist, Marinna's head popped off like a cork. Within seconds her body turned to ash and scattered in the wind. The Kwan Do withered into mush, joining the soil below. Sebastian let out a sigh, praising that it was finally done and over with. However…"Ugh…I can't believe this…" He grumbled shamefully. He analyzed the tear in his coat, pouting at the sight. "I allowed myself to be struck by that Sub Breed? Allaihnna will surely have my head." _Alliahnna... _Her name echoed throughout his mind. He chuckled at his thoughts. He and Alliahnna had been partners – or as she liked to refer, friends – for five years. Every task they've taken was special. And it always seemed to bring them closer. So close, in fact, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder… "Have I truly fallen for you, Alliahnna? Or do I just enjoy being your butler that much?" Sebastian thought about all the times he teased Alliahnna, and how he made her wear those costumes as a way to torment her. But secretly, he enjoyed every moment of it. He enjoyed watching her become flustered whenever he would pretend, or seem to pretend, to come on to her. All he did know was that he hated it when she was sad. And the person that makes her sad, he would raise hell. "Alliahnna…" he sighed. "HM!" A jolt struck his brain. "Alliahnna?" The jolt came again, stronger this time. "ALLIAHNNA!"

**/}-{\ _/}-{\**

He meandered into the cavern. His white suit radiated from the mosses glow. His purple eyes emanated a hellish glare powerful enough to petrify stone. His demonic smile; capable of making your skin crawl with disgust and horror. Ash Landers…the angel claiming to cleanse the world, bathes it in the blood of those he strikes down. And the blood to join the devilish cleansing was Ciel Phantomhive. And all that Angel has to say, after the crime he committed, is, "It's been quite a long time, my dear Alliahnna."

Alliahnna's first instinct was to run. But thanks to Sebastian's command, she couldn't leave the cavern. But that was fine. She wanted to make a stand. Her nails became long and sharp, ready to claw the flesh from Ash's face. Her teeth transformed into fangs wanting to pierce and mangle Ash's marrow. "AAASSSH!" She roared. Allaihnna charged for the angel, the knife pointed directly for his chest. "DIE YOU ANGELIC BASTARD!" Ash languidly stepped to the side. Alliahnna stumbled forward and then retaliated with a swift kick back. Ash caught the bare foot. "HUURRH!" She gasped.

"Not too bad." He commended. He pressed the foot to his lips and licked her big toe. "Not bad at all." He purred seductively.

"GET OFF ME!" Using her restrained foot to keep balance, Alliahnna jumped up and side kicked at Ash's head. Ash simply moved his head back and released her foot. Alliahnna spun fast, lashing out with her nails. All she hit was the wall, leaving gashes in the rock. Allaihnna marveled. Not at the wall. But at Ash's speed. Here Alliahnna was: A Substitute Demon with powers that could rival any person that dares challenge her. And yet this angel…this sacrilegious entity has evaded her attacks numerous times.

"Very well executed." Ash whispered in her ear. Alliahnna swung her knife back at him. Missing once again. "There's no need to get so angry." He said half sincerely. "I'm merely commending you on your power. You have gotten quite strong since last we met." Alliahnna narrowed her slit red eyes. Desperately wanting to see what he feared most. "By the way, your hellish gaze will not affect me." Ash commented, seeing her attempting to strike fear into his heart. "Or have you not noticed?" Ash was right. Sebastian told her that the power that he gave her will help get her revenge. Sebastian said the gaze won't work unless she has direct eye contact. She was pretty sure she was staring directly into his eyes and he into hers. So why wasn't it working? Why isn't he breaking down into a symphony of screams? "With that said, why don't we get down to business?" He suggested. "My reasons for being, I'm afraid, are completely selfish."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you! You Sac-Angel!"

"Such untoward speech," Ash replied with false hurt, "Sebastian must absolutely love your harshness."

"Just get to the point so that you can leave!" Alliahnna demanded. "The less I see of you, the better."

Ash put a hand to his cheek, blushing pervertedly, "Such a tongue lashing. Now I see why Sebastian loves you so much." _He does? _Alliahnna questioned mentally. _Sebastian…loves me? _Without her knowledge, Alliahnna's face started to turn pink. "And by the looks of things, you love him too?" Her blush deepened. "You do? Don't you?" He teased. Alliahnna turned her head away, trying to hide her reddening face. "How adorable. I'm pretty sure he loves you as well. Why else would he fawn over you the way that he does.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT?"

"Very well," He sighed dismally, "Forgive me for bandying words. I shall speak honestly. I have come to steal you away from Sebastian." Alliahnna tightened her fingers around her knife. Ready to stab him for saying something like. "And I've come to warn you." He stated forebodingly. "Do not place your full trust in Sebastian."

An aggravated vein popped in Alliahnna's head. "What the hell did you just say?" She growled. Her voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Why shouldn't I trust him? He's only been helping me for the last five years."

"The Role of a Substitute Demon." Ash said simply. The comment silenced Alliahnna. The main role of a Sub Demon and their contractor is to form a partnership. But that partnership has a price. If the terms as to which the contract was formed have been completed, the contractee – Alliahnna – must give up her soul in exchange for her contractor – Sebastian's – service. Or – if they so prefer – the body of the contractee must be given to the contractor during or after the partnership is concluded. If the contractee gives up their body, they will forever be marked by their contractor. Hence forth, the contractee will belong to their contractor. Sebastian has told Alliahnna many times that he does not want her soul. _So does that mean…_ Alliahnna swallowed a lump in her throat. A blush spread across her face. "Judging by your reaction," Ash commented, breaking Alliahnna away from her train of thought, "I'd say Sebastian has already told you this?"

"Five…ahem…five years ago." She mumbled, twiddling embarrassingly with her bikini skirt. "He told me…right after we…made our contract." Alliahnna punched her chest several times, trying to clear her hoarse voice.

"And why do you think he told you afterwards?" Ash asked sneakily. Alliahnna moved her eyes about, trying to come up with an answer. She couldn't think of one. She let out a sigh. Ash smirked sinisterly, knowing he had gotten to her. "This is why I've come to take you." he continued. Alliahnna glanced back at him with saddened eyes. "Sebastian's charms, his charisma – it's all part of his plan to woo and take you. I believe he's been planning to do so since the day he first laid eyes on you." He was referring to the bridge five years ago. The first time Alliahnna had met Sebastian and Ash and the last time she ever saw her brother breathe. "He couldn't have Ciel's soul. So now he wishes to compensate himself with your body." Alliahnna didn't want to believe him. But at the same time…his words did make sense. Sebastian has made it clear several times that he does not wish to claim her soul. But if he truly wanted her body, he could have taken it many times over. _Not only that...Hm? _Ash stood only inches away from her. Alliahnna gasped and slipped backwards. Ash reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her in close. Alliahnna tried to push away from him. His one arm was like an iron grip. "I can release you from your curse Alliahnna. You can become an Angel. Never will you have to sacrifice a part of you. You'll be able to see Ciel again." Alliahnna stopped struggling. _I can see Ciel? _"You can see your brother again. You two can live happily once more."

Alliahnna couldn't believe what she was hearing. After five years of suffering…after five years of sadness and pain…she was given the chance to end all of it. She'll be able to see her brother again. "Why are you so willing to help me?" She asked skeptically, with a hint of praise. "Why do you want to take me from Sebastian so badly?"

"Because, dear Alliahnna – And this is more than Sebastian will ever admit," He leaned down. Putting his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "I love you." Alliahnna's eyes widened. _What…What did he…? _Ash moved his head back, smiling lovingly. His purple eyes beaming with hope. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you that night…" He moved his lips to hers, "I've always wanted to…"

"Enough!" Alliahnna placed a hand to his lips. "I've heard just about enough!" She shoved her knife into his shoulder. Ash cried out in pain, staggering back towards the pool. "I don't know what game you're playing," she spat, watching Ash pull at the knife, "But Sebastian already told me everything you just did! I've known about the terms for years now!" _Oh! _She recollected hers and Sebastian's conversation before he ran off. _That must be what was bothering him….Is it bothering him that much? _She worried.

"Everything eh?" Ash grumbled. He yanked the knife from his shoulder. The blood spilled out, staining his all white suit. "Then I suppose that means…you both have expressed your love for each other?"

"W-why would we?" She stammered with a blush. "I mean…I don't love him…in that sense."

"I hear the hesitation in your voice." He teased, placing his sword on the ground. "I see the longing in your body. You love Sebastian." He stated firmly, forcing Alliahnna to back away. "And I'm willing to bet he feels the same way. The only question is," He lunged for Alliahnna. Maneuvering behind her, he took hold of one of her hands and wrapped his other arm around her arm and body, "Will he want you after I've marked you." He moved his one hand and clasped one of her breasts. He began to massage gently.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pleaded. Ash trailed his tongue down her neck, savoring her moist skin. "SEBASTIAN!" She howled desperately.

Ash laughed at her pitiful cries for help. He moved his hand lower. His fingers danced on the rim of her bikini. He slipped a finger inside. "Hmm." Ash groaned irritably. "It would appear that Marianna has met her end." Something cold touched his neck. "How nice of you to join us," he chortled, trailing his eyes up the sword, "Sebastian." Sebastian stood with the sword placed firmly against the Angels neck. Alliahnna smiled with relief. Tears of joy filled her eyes. "Come enjoy your little play toy with me?" Ash teased. He turned so that he and Alliahnna were facing him. Sebastian kept the knife at Ash. But he dared not move unless he knew he could strike without getting Alliahnna hurt. "You're in luck." He moved his hand back up to Alliahnna's breast. Sebastian watched Alliahnna winced uncomfortably. "I was just starting to prepare her-HMPH!" Sebastian shot a hand to Ash's neck. Ash grabbed onto Sebastian's wrist, trying to ease the pressure. As his reputation dictates, once Sebastian has someone in his grip, he won't let go. Squeezing hard, Sebastian shoved Ash back. He released Alliahnna. Sebastian placed the sword tip at Ash's head. The Angels heels reached the edge of the pool. "If you plan to kill me Sebastian, please be quick about it." He mocked snidely. "I do hate suspense."

"Unfortunately that is not my duty!" He snarled. "That honor belongs My Lady and only her."

"Then why not hand her my sword and allow her to take her vengeance?" He questioned with his usual menacing tone. "Once that happens…you can finally know every inch of her. Inside and out." Sebastian pushed the sword deeper into Ash's neck. A small trickle of blood trailed down his neck. "Or maybe you enjoy playing with her? Teasing her body so that she'll want you more."

"SILENCE!" Sebastian roared, lifting Ash off the ground slightly. Alliahnna scrambled back into the cave wall. _Sebastian's mad now. _"It's like I said earlier, any such decisions belong to My Lady."

"Like you said _EALIER?_" Ash chortled. "Her permission? Sounds to me like you're _wishing_ for her to give you permission." Ash brought his attention back to Alliahnna. She glared defiantly at the Angel. Ash could sense her rising anger. But there was something else. "Tell me Alliahnna, would you enjoy having Sebastian run his hands over your body?"

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian demanded.

Ash took his chance. He kicked his foot up. Sebastian managed to move back. Ash knocked his sword from Sebastian's hand. "Well while you two sort out your little drama," His sword landed in his hand, "I'll take my leave of you." His wings extended from his back. A swarm of white feathers surrounded him. Sebastian went to Alliahnna and shielded her from the feathers. "We will meet again Alliahnna. And when that day comes, you will be joining Ciel in the afterlife." He closed his wings around him. His body disappeared. The feather blew out of the cavern and with them Ash.

Sebastian stepped away from Alliahnna, allowing her to breathe. From his coat, he pulled out Alliahnna's clothing. He wanted her to be decent for when they return to the estate. As Alliahnna got dressed, Sebastian watched the cavern's land based entrance intensely. Mentally, he dared Ash to return. He dared the evil angel to come back and touch his mistress again. Calling her his toy? What a ridiculous notion. He would never even consider toying with Alliahnna's emotions. He would sooner see himself dragged back down to hell. He…he…he…touched a hand to his heart. _Her words…._He thought to himself. _Marianna's words…held merit. _He admitted. He glanced back to Alliahnna who fully clothed. He watched as she fixed her disheveled hair and skirt. _Maybe I do love Alliahnna. And if that is the case…I cannot allow Ash to have a window of opportunity like this again. If I hadn't arrived sooner…_"What's wrong?" Alliahnna asked, interrupting his train of thought. "Come on!" She giggled. "Stop looking so serious." She ran up to him, smiling childishly. "In a matter of speaking, we won. We should be celebrating."

Perplexed and bewildered by Alliahnna's behavior, Sebastian gawked. He never understood how, but Alliahnna would always find some reason to smile. He assumed whenever it was when he was serious. No matter how serious he tried to be, her smile would relieve him of any anger her felt. But whenever she was sad, he would immediately pick up on it. So the jolt he felt…"What did Ash say to you?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier I sensed your sadness. A sadness that I have become quite familiar with." Alliahnna diverted her gaze shamefully. "He brought up Ciel, didn't he?"

Alliahnna wrapped her arms around herself. "He said I could see Ciel again." Sebastian furrowed his eyes. "I almost believed him. I was even tempted to take his offer." She squatted down and fiddled with a rock on the cooled ground. "I wanted to see Ciel so badly that…I almost allowed him to…" she could still feel Ash's hands roving over her body. She could feel him prodding around in her heart. An image of Ciel's smiling face resonated in her memories. She had the chance to avenge her brother. She had the chance to try and kill Ash. But for some reason her heart just wasn't in it. She didn't forgive Ash. She couldn't forgive him. But rather…something kept her, no told her, not to fight. It wasn't fear. But a sense that she and Ash were not meant to fight, but to learn. Alliahnna learned that Ash plans wishes to harm both her and Sebastian. Either by psychological means or bodily. Even so, guilt pulled at Alliahnna. She felt guilty that she didn't try to at least fight at her best. She felt hindered. "Ciel…" she whimpered, "I'm so sorry…Ciel." She buried her face in her knees. "I have no real excuse for why I didn't kill him. I just…knew that I didn't have the skill."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip. He walked over to Alliahnna. Though his footsteps echoed throughout the space, Alliahnna took no notice. Not until she felt a hand place itself gently upon her back. The hand moved to her shoulder. Another went to her other shoulder. Sebastian helped her onto her feet, making her face him. Sebastian pulled her close. Placing one hand in her hair and another around her waist. Alliahnna's heart beat increased. Her face became hot. Her body felt light. Her mind went hazy. _Why does your touch keep doing this to me? _She cursed herself. _Why do I feel so weak? _"You listen to me!" Sebastian demanded. "It wasn't because you didn't have the skill. It was because you weren't ready to kill him yet."

"What do you mean?"

"How you fight: you fight never out of anger or sadness, but determination." He stated. "Your determination comes from you never wanting you back down from a challenge. You take anyone who challenges you and you enjoy the fight as if it were a game." He explained with a hint of humor. Alliahnna felt her face get even hotter. It always made her happy when Sebastian complimented her like that. It just proved Ash all the more wrong. "Your sadness, however, was so great your body wouldn't allow you to strike him down. I could sense that you were tempted. But I'm overjoyed that you resisted. And besides," keeping her in his arms, Sebastian moved Alliahnna back a small ways, "your powers are at their best when you're calm." He stroked her jawline, "As is your lovely face." He purred.

"UGH!" She jumped, her face going cherry red. Sebastian smirked at having embarrassed her. Growling, she shoved Sebastian back into the wall. "YOU ALWAYS RUIN A GOOD MOMENT!"

"A good moment?" He chortled, dusting his coat off. "So you did enjoy being in my embrace?" He teased, causing Alliahnna's face to redden further – if that was possible. "I apologize for stopping." He held his arms out. "Shall I hug you once more?"

"No need!" She snapped, holding up a hand. "Let's just get back to the mansion before Schneizel misses us."

"Very well. Which reminds me," He went back over to Alliahnna and tapped her chest. The pentagram flashed for a quick second and then dimmed out. "Now you can leave. And, though it is to my great displeasure to point this out," He sighed dismally, "Any demon abilities you might have used were solely for defensive purposes. Seeing as how you couldn't leave and all." Alliahnna cocked a confused eye. "In other words, I'm under your command again."

"THANK FRANCE!" She sighed exaggeratedly. "For a second I thought I was going to have put on a bunny costume." Sebastian blinked with bewilderment. He touched a hand to his chin and began to imagine what Alliahnna would look like as a bunny. In a full costume, she would be plushy and irresistible to hug. But in one of those playboy bunnies, skimpy ones, she would be an absolute tease. What a delightful temptation. He was almost sad that he hadn't thought of it before. _SMACK! CATCH! _Alliahnna went to slap Sebastian, but he caught her hand. "STOP BEING PERVERTED AND LET'S GO!" She roared, stomping for the exit.

Sebastian watched as his mistress left the cavern. Watching as her hair swished from left to right, her skin illuminating through the glow filled darkness, and those beautiful Phantomhive eyes glowing with their usual radiance. _Alliahnna…_ he sighed in his head, _I do love you. And because of that…I refuse to lose you…to anyone._

**Next chapter's already up. Go ahead and read it. And the reason why this one is only fights is because more fun is in the next chapter. If you all recall, Grell was talking to Mey-Rin. Next chapter is about that. Have fun.**


	11. A day at the Fair Part 1

**Mey-Rin and Finnian**

**Plans of Love**

**A day at the Fair Part 1**

It was a couple of hours ago when Alliahnna and Sebastian went off somewhere. At first they all figured Sebastian had chased Alliahnna off ad he was searching for her. After all, she was running for dear life throughout the estate. But certain people knew better. For those who knew about their contract, they assumed it was likely Sebastian's way of secretly torturing Alliahnna. They would know once they hear her scream bloody murder. Schneizel and Phoebus were disconcerted by that thought. The outfits Sebastian made Alliahnna wear were less than appropriate. But Alliahnna never seemed to like it when others tell Sebastian what to do.

To everyone else, it was just a secret training regimen that they were working on. Alliahnna was known to train with Sebastian from time to time – Fierce training. Schneizel's guards were often terrified to train with Alliahnna. They believed she could snap them in two if they pushed her far enough. Sebastian and Alliahnna being gone for so long made them quake in fear. But they tried not to think anything of it. Phoebus took over training the men while she was gone.

Since the Mistress and Butler were gone, Grell decided that he would try and have a little fun of his own. When he and Sebastian got into their little argument earlier, Grell caught sight of Mey-Rin, who was spying on them. It was then that Grell learned about her more than deep crush on Sebastian. Her only problem was Alliahnna. Mey-Rin wants to spend time with Sebastian, but Alliahnna always seems to be with him. "That is a bit of a problem." Grell hummed, stroking his chin. "He and Alliahnna always seem to be at each other's side, it wouldn't surprise me if they've slept together." He shrugged nonchalantly. Mey-Rin face exploded into a bashful blush. An image of Alliahnna and Sebastian together came to her mind. "Then we'll just have to separate the two when they get back." Grell decided. "I know! The fair out by the seaside port!" He suggested excitedly. "It's their annual summer festival, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, Mr. Grell?" Mey-Rin asked. A somber expression came onto her face. "But, what good will that do?" She groaned downheartedly. "Ms. Alliahnna is always with Sebastian, that she is. I seriously doubt she'd let him out of her sight."

"Now with that kind of attitude, you'll never get a husband." Grell groaned. Mey-Rin became even more crestfallen. "Look, you've known Alliahnna for a while. Why not ask if you can borrow Sebastian? It couldn't hurt."

"Maybe…." Mey-Rin trailed off. "I don't know."

"Well when you do know, let me know." Grell said as he continued up the hall. "I'm going to go ask dear Lord Schneizel if he'll accompany me to the fair." He squealed fan girly like. "I do so love seeing that man in casual clothing!" He skipped off down the hallway, laughing giddily.

Mey-Rin dropped her head and sauntered off down the hall. She let out solemn sighs as she dreaded her lack of confidence. Not a day has gone by since Mey-Rin hadn't longed for a day to spend with Sebastian. But to ask Alliahnna if she could borrow him? What if she said no? What if she laughed? "Well, maybe she wouldn't laugh." Alliahnna was a lot kinder than Ciel, and less possessive of people and objects. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask. But what if she wants to go to the fair and wants to go with Sebastian? "Oh! What am I going to do?" _'No, No! Um…Ms. Alliahnna? No.' _Mey-Rin heard somebody say. Realizing what part of the mansion she was in, she found herself outside Finnian's door. _'Lady Alliahnna! How are you…no, can't say it like that.' _

Curiosity outweighing her courtesy, Mey-Rin gently turned the knob and peered through. She saw the abnormally strong boy standing in front of a mirror. He was ruffling his hair angrily. Cursing himself for not being smooth. "Okay, okay," He told himself. He took a deep breath, "How about this? Ms. Alliahnna, did you hear about the fair today? I was wondering – no – I would be honored – I was wondering if you'd do me the honor – maybe I should say privilege." He was trying to come up with a way to ask Alliahnna to be his date to the fair. Only he was having a little trouble with making up his mind about what to say. "Oh man! What should I say?"

"Here's a suggestion." It was Bardroy. "Try not being so formal. You know Alliahnna doesn't do formalities around home. Unless there's a formal gathering or something."

"I don't know Bardroy." Finnian moaned. "I mean, I'm just a servant. Alliahnna's a Phantomhive with Britannia on top, what makes you think she'll say yes?"

Mey-Rin's eyes widened with shock. Finnian was having the same problem she was. They both doubted Alliahnna would say yes to either of their requests. And why wouldn't she? It was just a silly fair. Sebastian and Alliahnna might not even like the fair. "Listen to me Finny," Bardroy ordered sternly, "AND YOU TOO MEY-RIN!" Mey-Rin was so surprised that she stumbled in, laughing nervously. Bardroy new all about her crush of Sebastian. But he also knew how shy she could be. So he wanted to especially make sure that she heard what he had to say. "You all know Hana, right?" The two nodded. Hana was one of the maids that worked around the mansion. "Well I've had a little crush on her for about six months now. Every time I saw her, I couldn't form a decent sentence. For a while, I didn't even think she liked me." Mey-Rin and Finnian exchanged glances. That's how they got around Sebastian and Alliahnna. "But today," Bardroy continued in a triumphant tone, "I just learned different. I asked her to go to the fair with me and she said yes. In fact, she's been waiting for me to ask. Do you two see where I'm going with this?" They shook their heads. Bardroy slapped his forehead with annoyance. "The MORAL of the story IS: you never know until you try. In other words, unless you guys ask, you'll never know if Alliahnna or Sebastian will say yes." Tapping the two younger servant's shoulders he headed for the door. "Now I need to go get ready. The fair is starting 3:00pm. That gives me an hour and a half to get ready."

Once the door closed, Finnian and Mey-Rin sat in silence. Their thoughts were stuck on Bardroy's words. He had a point. How would they know what Sebastian and Alliahnna were going to say? They never know. The two might actually enjoy going to the fair. "Okay," Finnian decided, "Here's what we'll do. We'll ask if the two have any plans for the afternoon, and then nonchalantly ease into our invitations."

"Sounds like a good plan." Mey-Rin agreed. "Like Bardy said, 'we'll never know until we ask."

"The only thing is we have no idea where they are." Finnian groaned.

"Yeah we do." Mey-Rin corrected, looking out the window. Finnian joined her by the window. And sure enough, Alliahnna and Sebastian were walking up. The two were speaking joyfully with one another, enjoying each other's company. This dampened Mey-Rin and Finnian's spirits. _Smack! _"No!" Mey-Rin shouted, clapping her hands on her face. "Everyone knows those two have moments where they are happy being together. But we do not let that stop us! No we don't!"

"You're right!" Finnian pushed the window open. Grabbing Mey-Rin, he leaped from the window and the two plummeted for the ground. "ALL-EE-AH-NAAH!" He Geronimo cried. Sebastian and Alliahnna cocked their heads up. Finnian touched down, blowing up tons of dust. Alliahnna covered her eyes with her wrist. Finnian put Mey-Rin down, who collapsed onto her knees. "Sorry for dropping in like that," he quipped, scratching his head nervously, "But we – that is, Mey-Rin and myself – were wondering – if you don't mind our asking ma'am – if you two had any plans for this afternoon." Finnian sputtered bashfully. He mentally cursed himself for sounding like a complete moron.

"In the next hour and a half – to be precise." Mey-Rin added, jumping to her feet.

"Not that we know of." Alliahnna answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…um…Miss…I mean Alliahnna…GRR!" Finnian cursed.

"Finny, calm down." Alliahnna giggled. "What do you want to ask?"

"Well," he twiddled his fingers, "You know the fair by the docks is today, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering…would you…" out of habit, he bowed forward. Squeezing his eyes shut, he bellowed, "WOULD YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BEING MY DATE TO THE FAIR?"

Alliahnna and Sebastian eyes flared. Finnian caught them off guard by his boldness. The young boy remained bent forward. Sweating about what her answer would be. "Sounds like fun." Finnian shot straight up. Cocking an eye, wanting her to repeat that. "I'd love to go with you." Finnian's face beamed happily. "Hey, Sebastian why don't you go with Mey-Rin?" Mey-Rin's head exploded with happiness. "You could use a break from me."

"My Lady…" He whined. "I doubt that's a good idea. After all, you did just get attacked."

"It wasn't technically an attack. It was more like a small fright. Besides, I'm fine."

"It doesn't matter if you're fine! I still think you should stay inside!" Sebastian realized he was beginning to sound gruff. He cleared his throat and added calmly, "I merely mean that I'm concerned for your safety."

"Well you don't have to!" She assured him excitedly. "I've been looking forward to this fair for a long time now. And I'm not about to let you or that thing that attacked us stop me!" She declared firmly. Sebastian was taken aback by her tone. "Anyway, I think you could do with a change in female companions. And Mey-Rin happens to want to spend time with you."

Sebastian looked and saw Mey-Rin's pleading face. She was crossed between, _balling her eyes out if he said no, _to, _jumping for joy if he said yes._ He hated events like the fair. But he knew Alliahnna would order him to go. So he gave in and said, "Very well. Mey-Rin, would you like to accompany to the Seaside Fair?" He bowed.

"YES!" Mey-Rin cheered. "I mean…ahem…yes, I would. Thank you Sebastian."

"Awesome!" Alliahnna clapped. "We need to go clean up a bit though. We…uh…had a rough time with a woodland creature." She lied. "We'll see you both in 30 minutes."

As she and Sebastian walked off, Mey-Rin and Finnian high-fived each other for a successful completion of their mission. Now all they had to do was make sure that they weren't boring to their dates.

**/}{\**

**Inside the mansion – the main hall entrance**

Alliahnna and Sebastian made their way for the stair to head for their rooms. Sebastian may have been walking in front of her, but Alliahnna could tell something was bothering him. She decided that she needed to lighten the mood. "That was totally weird, even for you." Alliahnna commented with a hint of humor. Sebastian stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back at her. His eyes void of emotion. "_Concerned for my safety? _You know I can handle myself."

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make." He explained roughly. "The point was that if I were just attacked, I'd rather lie low instead of going to a festival." He walked over and bent down into her face. "Where – by the way – anyone can just come up and harm you."

"Okay Michaelis," Alliahnna breathed, pushing him away, "What are you getting at?" Alliahnna asked bluntly.

Sebastian pulled Alliahnna into the parlor. Quickly, he locked all of the doors, making sure they were all sealed shut. Confused, Alliahnna took a seat on one of the chairs, watching her butler work. Once the doors were shut, Sebastian approached her angrily. "I'm wondering if you have a severe illness of the brain!" He snapped. "Because it would seem that you have forgotten about Ash's attack earlier."

"How could I forget?" She retorted cynically. "It only happened ten minutes ago."

"And yet you're agreeing to go to the fair with Finnian?" He stressed jeeringly. "A young boy, though strong, can't protect you if danger comes along?" Alliahnna leaned on her elbow, rolling her eyes with exasperation. "And what's more, you're making me go on a date with Mey-Rin. I should be going with you instead of Finnian." He crossed his arms agitatedly, "It's not proper for a young lady such as yourself to be seen with a common boy like him."

"I said yes because Finnian's a nice boy and we don't get to spend any time together." She explained calmly. "As for Mey-Rin, she has a major crush on you. So why not hang out with her? It's not going to kill you is it?" Sebastian sighed with contempt. Apparently it would kill him. He knew about Mey-Rin's infatuation for him. But unfortunately for her it wasn't mutual. As for Finnian…"Seba~stian," Alliahnna sang teasingly. Sebastian looked over to his mistress. She had a cat-like grin on her face. "Are you jealous that I'm going with Finnian?" She teased. "You know," she crooned, glancing away with a fake bashful expression, "If you're falling for me, Schneizel may have you flogged."

Not taking the joke lightly, Sebastian marched over to the chair. He slammed his hands on the arms and leaned in. Alliahnna moved back, becoming trapped by her firmly gazed butler. "And what if I was?" He asked crossly. Alliahnna's eyes flared. "What if I am jealous?" His voice vibrated. "What if I refuse to lose you to anyone? Even to Schneizel and Finnian." He asked question after question, demanding the Alliahnna answers. She could only remain silent as she wondered why Sebastian was acting the way he was. He leaned in further. His face only a few inches from Alliahnna's. He gently placed a hand to her chin, holding her head in place. "What if I told you that I…" He moved his lips for Alliahnna's. Her lips trembled. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. Just as his lips were about to touch. Alliahnna came back to her senses. She squeezed her eyes shut. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Sebastian remained impassive. He saw Alliahnna's flustered face, but still obeyed the motion. His mistress's face scrunched with embarrassment. "I see…" he sighed gloomily. "Apparently…it's a good thing that I…didn't finish that sentence." He sluggishly removed his hands from the chair. "Forgive me, My Lady." He bowed. "I was way out of line. I will take my leave of you now. I wouldn't want to keep Mey-Rin waiting. After all," He unlocked the doors, "Her feelings are genuine." He then took his leave.

Alliahnna gaped in awe not only at what had almost happened, but at what he said. _Mey-Rin's feelings are genuine? _Those words stuck to her like an eerie chill. _What's that supposed to mean? _She spat mentally. _'I…refuse to…lose you.' Did I…did I hurt his feelings? _She wondered. "But how does he…" She touched her lips. She could still feel Sebastian's breath tickling them. "Sebastian?" she whispered. "What sentence didn't you…No!" She gasped. Guilt pulled at her heart. It was the most painful thing she was feeling. "He couldn't possibly…could he?"

**/}{\**

Outside the parlor, Sebastian somberly walked up the stairs to his room. He put a shameful hand over his eye. "I can't believe it." he cursed himself, "I allowed my emotions to get the better of me." He stopped at the mid-section and leaned against the wall. "And what's worse, I allowed Finnian to make me aggravated. Have I truly been captured by Alliahnna? Do I love her more than just a simple crush?" He asked himself poetically. He touched his lips. He could almost feel Alliahnna's meeting them. "To think I almost gave into my lust. If Alliahnna hadn't pushed me away, would I have…" he glided his finger along his lips. How they longed to touch hers. "No!" He said to himself. "I mustn't allow this! I cannot allow my lust to overcome me. Her soul…her body…" he wrapped his arms around himself, "I can't take either one. But…something will have to be taken…but what?" Sebastian's greatest fear - though he would never admit it out loud – was the thought of hurting Alliahnna in any way shape or form. If he takes her soul, he would have to watch as the light leaves her eyes, forever staining his memory with that nightmare. And if he takes her body…what would happen? Would she love him back? Or would she hate him? He said five years ago that she would have to give him something when she's older. But is he so sure that he wants to just take it? Could he wait for Alliahnna to give him permission? "I must…" she snarled to himself. "I must resist. But how long will I be able to last?"

**/}{\**

The fair had people coming from far and wide. Couples, families, singles looking for a little seaside romance, and tourists looking for a good time and pictures to fill their scrape books. Along with townsfolk, some of the nobles and their kids had come to join the festivities. Including Schneizel. Grell managed to convince him to go with him. And the others from the high council attended as well.

The fair had a large tent that would have a circus show. A Ferris wheel so that people can gaze out at the sea and see France and all of its wonders from the sky. There were small roller coasters and little thrill rides for the thrill seekers. And of course the carnie games where everyone can win adorable stuffed animals and funny, going to collect dust in less than two days, knick knacks. The fair wasn't going to end until midnight, and it will be wrapped up with a fireworks show.

Sebastian and Mey-Rin, and Finnian and Alliahnna arrived to the port. Mey-Rin actually let her hair down for the occasion. She wore a casual sun dress and slipper shoes. She was ready to be out by the water. As for Finnian, he was wearing a T-shirt and pants. He worried that Alliahnna wouldn't approve. But she assured him that it was fine. She didn't like it when people dressed up fancy for festivals anyway.

Finnian and Mey-Rin marveled at the before them. Sebastian and Alliahnna, however, were less than thrilled. What happened between them in the parlor wasn't sitting right with them. But they didn't want to address it. Instead they avoided eye contact at all costs. But in the back of their minds, they were staring deep into each other's eyes, desperately trying figure out what it is that the other was thinking. "OKAY!" Finnian applauded giddily. "Let's do our own thing and meet up at the tent at 6:00 for the show." He suggested.

"Then we can eat some food afterwards." Mey-Rin suggested. The two were in agreement. Sebastian and Alliahnna only nodded, pretending to hear what they said. They were still trying to feel their way into each other's thoughts. _Did I hurt his/her feelings? Did I go too far? Did I over/underreact just a little? Maybe I should apologize? _Sure Alliahnna was taking a bit of a chance by going out in public. But the whole reason for her and Sebastian ever becoming partners is because she didn't want to be afraid anymore. As for Sebastian, he told himself that he needed to keep his love in check. He couldn't allow his feelings to deprive Alliahnna of her fun. That might chase her away more than his failed kiss attempt. "So, are you two ready?"

"Huh?" Sebastian and Alliahnna said.

Finnian grabbed hold of Alliahnna and dragged her away. "WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Finnian shouted in farewell.

"Okay!" Mey-Rin waved, "You two have fun!" Sebastian watched as his mistress was whisked away. The temptation to chase after her pulled at his legs. But it was stopped by Mey-Rin grabbing hold of his hand. Or was the urge to run all the more increased? "Come on Sebastian. What should we do first? Are you one for fast rides?"

Sebastian was caught off guard by her assertive behavior. Mey-Rin would sooner fall over blushing than hold his hand. But his surprise quickly died down and was replaced with solemn. "Not really." He replied bluntly.

"Neither am I." She giggled. "So let's just play some games." Sebastian kept cursing himself for coming. But then again his main reason for coming was so that he could keep an eye on Alliahnna. And be near her. Ash attacking her in the middle of an event was a bit unlikely. He did his best work in the shadows. But it's like he said earlier, anyone of the people attending the festival can be one of Ash's lackeys. He just prayed Alliahnna would be able to sense them before it's too late.

Mey-Rin first brought Sebastian to a darts stand. It had three boards. Get three bulls-eyes and you win two tickets to a spa resort. Mey-Rin wanted those tickets. She could only imagine what Sebastian looked like in a swim suit. She took the darts in her hands and threw them as best as she could. One nearly hit the concession man, another completely missed the board, and the last one hit a stuffed bear. "OH DEAR!" She gasped. "I messed up, that I did." Embarrassed by her lack of aim, Mey-Rin hid her face behind her hair. People gathered around, muttering humorously at Mey-Rin's failed attempt at playing the game. Sebastian began to feel the eyes preying upon him. Just to spare himself any further humiliation, Sebastian took the darts. With a quick flick of his wrist he got all three bulls-eyes. People awed and women fawned over his elegant, graceful hand. He won the tickets to the Cloud Nine Spa. Mey-Rin squealed with joy. "YAY! WE'RE GOING TO A SPA!" She dragged Sebastian to another booth. "Let's see what else we can win!" Sebastian let out a sigh of dread. But figured he had to make the most of it. At least the next three ours would give him and Alliahnna a chance to cool down and then talk.

Shooting balls, pea shooter target practice, bobbing for apples – Mey-Rin and Sebastian went to go and do it all. They won prizes after prizes. They eventually had a get a cart to carry them all. But despite all of the happiness and excitement Mey-Rin was distributing, Sebastian found it difficult to enjoy himself. He couldn't take his mind off of Alliahnna. _I really frightened her. _He cursed himself. _Never have I been so brazen with her. Maybe I was wrong to think that she could actually…_ "Sebastian?" Mey-Rin called, disrupting his thoughts. Sebastian looked down to the spectacled girl. She was leaning against the railing, gazing out at the sea. He cart of toys sitting right next to her. "Did you and Ms. Alliahnna have a fight?" She assumed. Sebastian remained silent. Mey-Rin smiled, taking his silence as a yes. "Finnian and I had a feeling that was the case." She dropped her head, watching the waves pass under her. "That's why we both agreed to go down our own thing for the day instead of sticking together."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked with interest.

Mey-Rin changed positions. She leaned her back against the rail, letting her hair blow outward. "Finnian and I noticed how you two seemed adamant in avoiding each other's eye," she explained sincerely, "So we thought it would be a good idea to go our separate ways, try to take your minds off things, and have you both meet up at the show. Hopefully you'll have forgiven each other by then."

"You both did that for us?" Sebastian asked shockingly. Mey-Rin blushed madly and nodded. Sebastian was surprised that Finnian and Mey-Rin noticed that he and Alliahnna weren't on the greatest of terms at the moment, but he was also grateful and feeling a bit guilty. Here they were trying to help Sebastian and Alliahnna have a great time, and he was too busy moaning over his episode in the parlor. Not only was he going to make up for it by having fun, but he needed to apologize to Alliahnna for his poor misconduct…later. "Mey-Rin…" She looked over to the butler. He held his arm out, "Would you accompany me to the stand with the teddy bears? Alliahnna has a weakness for stuffed animals."

"I would be honored." Mey-Rin swooned. _KABOOM! AHHH! WHAT IS THAT? ...IT'S OVER BY THE FERRIS WHEEL! _People cried. Sebastian and Mey-Rin looked over to Ferris wheel. Sebastian could see a familiar pair of wings.

"Ash? ...ALLIAHNNA!"

**Next chapter will be coming up soon.**


	12. A day at the Fair Part 2

**A day at the Fair Part 2**

**I'm Sorry**

**Moments ago**

**Finnian: **WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!

**Mey-Rin: **Okay! You two have fun!

**(*)(*)(*)**

Finnian and Alliahnna went off in the direction of the rides while Mey-Rin and Sebastian went for the games. Only made sense. Alliahnna knew Sebastian wasn't one for rides.

As Finnian dragged Alliahnna off, she looked back and began to wonder, _did I hurt Sebastian's feelings? _It had bothered her, the whole carriage ride to the festival. How she pushed Sebastian away when he was about to…_about to…_she touched her lips, still feeling his breath on them. Her face turned pink. _No…_she sighed. _That's crazy. Why would Sebastian…_"Alliahnna?" Alliahnna blinked a couple times and looked around in a daze. She had forgotten where she was for a moment. She saw that she and Finnian were in a line to go on a Merry-go-Round. "Alliahnna?" Finnian called to her again. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah…" She coughed, "I'm just…distracted by something. ANYWAY!" She clapped. "Let's try and have some fun okay?" She said cheerfully. A childish smile appeared on Finnian's face as he nodded. Alliahnna was happy that she was able to get Finnian to stop worrying about her. So maybe she can get herself to stop worrying as well. If Sebastian's feelings were hurt then she would apologize. But one thing would always bother her. _Does Sebastian really care about me? Or does this have something to do with our Contract? _When she asked herself those questions, her heart and stomach ached. If felt as if they were going to leap from her body. _Why does that keep happening?_

After a couple hours, Finnian and Alliahnna had gone on the Spinning Top, Roller Coasters, swings, Merry-go-Rounds, and a raft ride through the water. Alliahnna and Finnian were having a grand time. Well Finnian was. Alliahnna kept getting distracted every two minutes. But she still managed get in a few laughs. Those laughs were hollow. All throughout the fun, Alliahnna kept imagining Sebastian actually kissing her. She was caught between happy and scared. Alliahnna tried to make a point to never care for anyone beyond a friend level. The last couple of times were two boys who only liked her because they wanted to get close to Schneizel. Now she and Sebastian are sort of the same way. The only reason Sebastian would have for – even remotely – caring about her as more than just a friend and colleague is because of their agreement. _Soul or Body. _She said in her head. _He's always made it clear that he doesn't want my soul. He's never made any indication that he wants my body. _Another thought came to her. One that lessened her doubt in Sebastian. _Is Sebastian trying to come up with a different term to our contract? Maybe that's why he stopped when I pushed him away? _She became crestfallen again. _Or maybe he stopped because I hurt his feelings. _"HEY ALI!" Finnian hailed. Alliahnna looked over to the jumping teen. "Let's go on that." He pointed to the Ferris wheel. It had square, large sized cars, and went as high as the eye can see. "We can see all of Paris from there."

"Sounds good to me." She giggled. Finnian took hold of her hand and sprinted for the ride. The ride manager didn't waste any time in putting them in a car. Alliahnna and Finnian sat on opposite sides of the car. They were moved up and around. As they ascended higher, the bird's eye view of the festival came into view and parts of Paris. Alliahnna looked over to the ocean, watching it glisten under the sun. The waves pushing and pulling in a rhythmic dance. It was soothing. _Wish Sebastian was up here with me…WHAT! _She clapped her hands on her face. _I don't want him here. He'd probably try to…_

"Hey Alliahnna." Finnian called to her. "I'm sorry."

Alliahnna was caught off guard by the comment. "What for?"

"Mey-Rin and I noticed that you and Sebastian weren't getting along, so we planned this. Going our separate ways and trying to get you guys to be friends again."

"It's not that we're not friends anymore," She explained, trying to find ways to not mention what happened in the parlor, "We just…had a disagreement. Sebastian and I don't talk for a while."

"Must have been one heck of a disagreement." Finnian laughed halfheartedly. "It was obvious that you two wanted to talk about it. But you didn't know what to say." Alliahnna was impressed by how knowledgeable Finnian was. She found it calming. She might go to him more often. "Now it's none of my business as to what happened between you two," Finnian started, getting that point out, "But whatever happened between you guys, you should resolve it. I'm sure it wasn't anything too bad." Alliahnna wanted to say that he was wrong. But in another certain light he was right. All Sebastian wanted to do was…was…kiss her. _Oh my god! _Her cheeks turned pink. _Sebastian was going to kiss me! _"Judging by your face, it was probably something good but you perceived it as bad." He laughed. Alliahnna's face turned red. "What was he going to do? Kiss you?" Alliahnna face exploded with embarrassment. Finnian's jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD HE WAS…YOU WERE GOING TO KISS HIM!"

Alliahnna shot up and grabbed him by the collar. She shook him violently. "I WAS NOT GOING TO KISS HIM! I DON'T WANT TO KISS HIM! WHY THE HELL WOULD I KISS HIM? Ugh…" She stopped shaking him. Finnian was in a daze. The Ferris wheel came to an unnerving halt. The cars jerked. Something flew past the corner of Alliahnna's eye. "Now what?" She hissed. "AHHH!" She fell back. Finnian landed on top of her. The entire Ferris wheel was shaking. A loud boom was heard below them. Judging by the sound, it was part of the pier. The Ferris wheel was going to crash into the ocean. Alliahnna could see out of the car door the people scrambling away. But they gathered again as a crowd watching a show.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Finnian cried, pointing out the window.

Alliahnna looked up and back. There was a woman outside their car. She had white hair, purple eyes, and Angel wings. Alliahnna's eyes widened with horror. Sebastian told her about how Marianna was a Sub-Angel. He killed her. So who was this? The Angel gripped onto the Car and tore the back off, leaving half the car intact. The Angel woman snatched Alliahnna from under Finnian and flew up. "ALLIAHNNA!"

The Angel tossed Alliahnna onto the very top car. The people in the car cried and whimpered at the swinging of the cart. Alliahnna slid a couple inches, but managed to stop herself from sliding off. She got onto her hands and knees and looked out. She nearly lost all feeling in her legs. She could literally see all of Paris. And it wasn't all that impressive at the moment. "Enjoy the view while you can Alliahnna." The Angel hissed. "Because once I'm done playing with you, it'll be the last thing you ever see."

"Who are you?" Alliahnna hissed, rising to her feet. "What the hell did I do to you?"

"My name is Angela!" She answered hostilely. "And you stole Sebastian from me!" She hissed, touching down on the car. Her wings retracted. "Years ago I wanted him. But he couldn't bear to part from your miserable brother." Alliahnna clenched her fist. _How dare you speak of my brother that way! _"And now, even when he's free, he still doesn't want to be with me! He wants to be with you! He's always wanted to be with you!" Alliahnna cocked a confused eye. What did she mean by always? "Since that day on the bridge," Angela continued to howl shrilly, "All he could think about was you! Why he fell for a human right from the start is beyond me! But I refuse to lose him twice in one life time!" _Sebastian has always been in love with me? _Alliahnna thought. _That's not possible…_She was partially happy. "You love him too, don't you?" She snarled.

"NO-I-DO-NOT!" Alliahnna blushed. "And what do you mean twice? When did the second time happen?"

"In that cave." She smiled. Alliahnna titled her head with bewilderment. Angela could see her confusion. She took her hands and ran them over her face and hair. Not diverting her gaze for a second, Alliahnna watched as Angela's body changed. Her breasts turned into a flat chest. He face became slightly narrower, more firm, and her hair rested more along her head. Angela had become a man. Not just any man. She became Ash. "Surprised to see me again?" He chuckled. Alliahnna was too dumbstruck to speak. _He's a…transsexual?_ "Before you ask, I am not a transsexual or transvestite." He stated as if reading her mind. "I'm what's known as a hermaphrodite. I can be Ash – whom finds you absolutely ravishing…" He trailed off as her ran his hand down his body, becoming Angela again, "Or Angela who completely and utterly hates and despises you!" She held her hands up. Two feathers appeared and changed into knives. "Now once you're out of the way, I can have Sebastian all to myself."

"Hate to disappoint you," Alliahnna smirked, pulling a knife from her boot," But Sebastian belongs to me. Our contract says so."

"PFFT!" Angela scoffed. "You honestly expect me to believe that it's your contract that makes you stay with him?" She snapped scathingly. "I can see the longing in your body."

"WILL PEOPLE SHUT UP WITH THAT?" Alliahnna charged. Angela charged as well. Alliahnna brought the knife down. Angela crossed hers catching the knife. Alliahnna then lashed out with a swift kick in her stomach, pushing the angelic woman back. Angela stabbed the knives into the car, stopping herself. Her feet hung over the edge. Alliahnna ran for her and threw a punch down. Angela jumped up and over Alliahnna. She wrapped an arm around her neck, choking the life from her. Alliahnna stabbed the knife into her arm. Angela cried out and let go. Alliahnna then unleashed a barrage of punches and ended it with a kick. Angela landed with a hard thud on her back.

She rubbed her head, trying to sooth the pain. "Nice attacks." She snickered. "Why couldn't you do that when I was Ash?"

"Because your face is much uglier than Ash's and it bothers me. No wonder why Sebastian doesn't give you the time of day." Angela roared and ran forward. She stabbed for Alliahnna's leg. Alliahnna leaped up and did the splits. She grabbed onto a bar, swung back, came forward and kicked Angela straight in the face, knocking her off. As Angela fell, she saw Finnian on top of a car three ahead of the one he was in. He had taken the door from his car and baseball slugged Angela off and over the ocean. Alliahnna frog leaped down to the car above him. "Nice hit Finny."

"Thank you. Now what's going on?"

Alliahnna kept silent for a moment. (As already stated) No one else in the mansion knows about Sebastian and Alliahnna's partnership – besides Schneizel and Phoebus. There were also people who didn't know who or what Sebastian really was. Finnian was one of them. She needed to create an excuse. "This girl…is…an experiment gone wrong…" She stammered, "And she is mad because she loves Sebastian and thinks that I stole him from her." She explained simply. Finnian raised a brow and smirked menacingly. He winked his eye. "You say a word and I throw you to your doom!" She warned.

"Allow me to oblige!" Angela hissed. She flew forward, grabbed Finnian and Alliahnna by the neck. The people still stuck within the Ferris wheel watched as the three plummeted to the ground. The boards below the Ferris wheel began to crumble more. They all screamed with terror. Angela slammed the two into the pier boards. She stood on top of them. The gathering gasped in horror, screaming that someone needed to help them. But no one moved. Angela ignored them and held the knives over Alliahnna and Finnian. "And now to remove you thorns from my side!"

"Not without my permission!" Sebastian came zipping in front of Angela, tackling her down.

Mey-Rin came running up next to Finnian and Alliahnna. She had two miniature hand guns with her. Her glasses were off. Bardroy came in next with Schneizel and Grell. Phoebus came running up next. They sent their dates homes. "Schneizel and I were just going through the tunnel of love when we heard the commotion." Grell pouted. He saw Angela and Sebastian fighting. "That Angel witch again?" He gasped. "OOOH!" He pulled out his Chainsaw. "This time I'll gut her up like the putrid fish that she is!"

"Hold that thought!" Alliahnna hissed. She took note of the crowd, the crumbling Ferris wheel, and the people still stuck on it. "Phoebus!" He snapped to attention. "You, Schneizel and Bardroy are on crowd control! Get help from the local authorities around here and get these people out of here!" Phoebus saluted. He tapped Schneizel and Bardroy's shoulders and they ran to move the people along. "Grell! Help Mey-Rin and Finnian get the people out of the Ferris wheel."

"Now why on earth would I want to do that?" He asked snootily.

"William told Sebastian to give him a call if you get too out of hand." Was all she said and Grell snatched up Mey-Rin and Finnian and went to the Ferris wheel. "Knew that would work." She grinned. She heard Angela and Sebastian roaring, trying to kill each other. Alliahnna got up to go over and help. But then she stopped. "What the…" Sebastian and Angela were kissing. Alliahnna's heart twisted. "Sebastian?"

(Minutes ago) Sebastian and Angela swiped their knives at one another. Sebastian managed to kick the knives from her hands. He then pinned Angela against a rail. He had both her hands restrained behind her back, high up above the middle. He had a knife on her neck, and a leg between hers. Angela seemed to enjoy it. "I was wondering when I would get the pleasure of your hands on me." She purred.

"Don't enjoy it for too long!" Sebastian snapped with disgust. "I don't plan to be like this for long."

"Yes…" Angela let the last syllable linger as a means of seduction. "Your little love toy wants to be the one to kill me."

"She's not a toy!" He pressed the knife into her neck. Blood trickled down her neck, staining her dress.

"Well the way you treat her is!" Angela snapped back, silencing Sebastian. "What do you do? Have her obey you whenever she uses her demon half?"

"Actually she saw right through that." Sebastian corrected her, sounding disappointed. "It's whenever she uses her other abilities." He meant her eyes. Angela didn't need to know.

"Tell me something," she dared defiantly, "Did you fall in love with her because you loved her? Or because did you see her as your next toy?" Sebastian remained silent. His red eyes began to glow dangerously bright. Angela let out a shrill laugh. "Love at first sight!" She derided. "Truly pathetic on your part." Angela moved her leg into his groin. "How do you resist taking her when she sleeps?"

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian hoisted her up and over and slammed her head through the boards. Sebastian was panting heavily. His slick, neat black hair, was becoming disheveled and askew. He was losing his composure. He pulled her out of the wood. Only this time Angela returned as Ash.

"Maybe she would be happiest with me. I am true to my feelings after all." He narrowed his eyes, watching for Sebastian's reaction. "And I love her as well." Sebastian's eyes started to glow hot pink. Ash pressed on. "I love her pain, her despair." He licked his lips. "She may be impure now. But her agony gives me power. I wonder what she would feel…" he reverted back to Angela, "When I do this." Out of nowhere Angela kissed Sebastian. Sebastian was dumbstruck by the action. She held onto him for five seconds before parting. At first Sebastian didn't think anything of it. Then he saw Angela's eyes go off to the side. He followed them. To his absolute horror, Alliahnna saw them kiss. Mouth gaping in awestruck horror. Eyes widened in heart broken disbelief. She appeared as if she was going to break down into tears. Angela snickered with victory. "It would appear as if I broke her heart. Lovely." Angela's smile faded. Sebastian eyes were liquid red. His entire essence started to become darker. Angela backed away.

"This will be…" His pants became leather. His shoes changed into high heels, "The second time…" his tail coat sleeves melded with his skin and flowed to his hands. Making his fingers into claws. His white under shirt vanished, leaving nothing but skin. The tail coat became pointed and razor sharp, "You have called upon my wrath." Jet black, sheen Raven wings sprouted from his back. Horns grew out of his head. "Now I shall make it your last!" His teeth became fangs and he lunged for Angela. He swiped his claws at her, tearing her dress to tatters.

Alliahnna just watched with horror. Sebastian was tearing into Angela like she was a scrap of meat. And he was laughing about it. Angela became Ash again, thinking it would give him an edge. It didn't. It just made Sebastian angrier. It was as if she was witnessing a nightmare. As if someone used a fear sight on her and brought a nightmare to life. "Sebastian…" She whimpered. Sebastian kept laughing and slicing. "Please stop Sebastian…" she said a little louder. "Stop doing that Sebastian…" Ash was slammed into a pole. Sebastian held him up by his collar. He smiled hungrily. He raised his other clawed hand. "Enough Sebastian…" Alliahnna began to move forward. Sebastian let out a skin crawling cackle as he began to crush Ash's neck. "STOP IIIIT!" She cried. Alliahnna sprinted forward. Sebastian brought his hand down. He stopped. He felt Alliahnna wrap her arms around his waist, squeezing with all her might. She buried her face into his back, her tears streaming down his back. "Please…just stop…" She sobbed pleadingly. "That's enough Sebastian!" Sebastian's heart pulsated. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! I'm sorry if you're mad at me! I'm sorry that I'm failing you as a master!" She blubbered, trying to find something to make him calm down. "Just please stop! I don't want you to be like this! I want my Sebastian back!" Sebastian's eye flared sharply. His heart pulsated once more. "THAT'S AN ORDER!" Alliahnna's shrieks echoed throughout Sebastian's mind. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Then, with a sickening crack, Sebastian loosened his fingers and let Ash drop.

The Angel let out a gasp of blood. "I'll take that as a confession!" He quickly spread his wings and took to the sky, vanishing in a whirlwind of Feathers.

Sebastian slowly reverted back into his old self. His black skin returned back to his tail coat suit. The thorn retracted. His hair cleaned itself up. His eyes returned to their radiant red. Alliahnna let go of him for a moment to allow him to face her. Alliahnna moved her hands over his suit. Fixing it, combing the back of her hand through his hair, and touching his face - giving herself closure that it was him. "Sebastian?" She spoke cautiously, eyes trembling fretfully. "Are you okay now?"

With a warm smile, and his signature bow, "Yes My Lady." He whispered.

For a moment Alliahnna smiled from ear to ear. It was her Sebastian. But the smile faded when Alliahnna could hear the shame in his voice. But she was the one who felt ashamed. "Sebastian…" She folded her hands disgracefully. "I'm so sorry."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry." He corrected her, startling her. "How I behaved in the parlor, and how I behaved now was and is totally unacceptable." He scolded himself. "But I want you to know that I have never been false with you. My loyalty, my friendship to you is genuine. I would never do anything to hurt you." He stated in a heartfelt manner. "And as for the kiss Angela gave me," He saw Alliahnna twitch at the mentioning of it, "She has always had an infatuation with me. It's completely one sided."

"As long as I know that I'm not losing you to a sadistic angel – I don't care who you kiss." She said firmly, brushing it off. Truth be told, the kiss did bother her. She touched her, lips thinking about it. "And don't talk about yourself as if you're my property. Because you aren't."

"Is that a fact?" He asked, beginning to return to his teasing manner. "Because, I think I heard you call me _Your Sebastian._" Alliahnna's cheeks started to turn pink. "Which means that I am yours." He smiled. He took his hand and gently gripped her chin. He brought his and her face closer together. Alliahnna's blue eyes widened. The event in parlor flashed in her head. Sebastian stopped. Alliahnna blinked confusedly. Sebastian smirked. "The kiss bothered you didn't it?" He snickered. Alliahnna's face turned red. "Does My Lady feel just a tiny bit jealous? Does she wish for a kiss as well?"

A glare appeared on Alliahnna's face. She grabbed Sebastian and threw him into a stand filled with teddy bears. "NOT IN THIS OR ANY OTHER LIFE TIME MICHAELIS!" She roared.

Schneizel, Phoebus, and Bardroy had finished with clearing the crowd. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Grell had successfully gotten the people out of the Ferris wheel, which had fallen through the pier. They went to go join Sebastian and Alliahnna. They saw the mess that was made, but they had no idea how it got there. "NOT IN THIS OR ANY OTHER LIFE TIME!" They heard Alliahnna roar. They caught her throwing Sebastian into a stand full of teddy bears.

Alliahnna came stamping towards them, muttering incoherently and angrily to herself. "Um…" Schneizel raised a finger to ask her what happened. Alliahnna just marched past him. "Okay?" Sebastian came walking over to them with a large teddy bear in his hand. "What happened?" Schneizel asked, demanding an explanation.

"Oh nothing." Sebastian snickered. "That's just Alliahnna's way of forgiving me."

**Till next time. I think I'll bring in Elizabeth next. She was a pretty good character.**


	13. A Day with a Prince

**A Day with a Prince**

**Simply one Hell of a Sadist**

**THIS SUCKS! I was borrowing my sisters computer that had so many virus's it should be illegal. It would "**_**Blue Screen of Death**_**" on numerous occasions. "Now when I tried to restart it, it stays on the black screen of death. I'm wondering if I can have the hard drive removed and all data relevant to me put on a flash drive. Because the original chapter for this fic was already typed out. Oh well. This has happened before. Let's continue.**

_**Another filler I felt the need to write. Enjoy.**_

**(*)(*)(*)**

"ARGH!" Alliahnna collapsed half her body onto the Bistro table. "This week has been just awful!" She grumbled dismally. Sebastian enjoyed his cup of tea, listening to his Lady Master rant about every day of the week. "Not only is the pier completely demolished, but now Schneizel plus the city budget have to pay to replace the broken Ferris Wheel and Pier, and I'm being run ragged with questions about Ash/Angela!" She smashed her face into the table, shaking the cup of coffee next to her. "This is not mentioning the mountain of paperwork I'm…_relieving myself _of."

Sebastian smirked snidely. "I believe the correct term – or terms – is Procrastinating, avoiding, putting off, actively ignoring, equivocating on completion-"

Alliahnna shot him a glare. "Thank you Demon Dictionary! I get it!" Sebastian returned to savoring his tea, still taking delight in the many terms filing in his mind. "Perhaps I should order you to finish the work." She chimed impishly. "Punishment for patronizing me."

Sebastian set his cup onto the marble table. "One should not punish someone who only speaks the truth, My Lady." His crimson orbs keened themselves onto his perturbed Master. "Even more so, one should not pass along THEIR work unto their SUBORDINATES." Alliahnna folded her arms, pouting like a child as she sank into her seat. Sebastian checked his pocket watch, as he so often does. "It is 10:00 in the morning." He tucked the watch away. "After our tea and coffee," he pinched a scone, bringing it to his mouth, "We are to return to the manor." He so ordered, biting into the scone.

"Aren't I supposed to be the Master in this relationship?" Alliahnna grumbled, knowing at a scone animally.

"You may be the Primary," Sebastian admitted with a heavy sigh, wiping away crumbs, "But lest you forget it is a shared role." His seal quickly flashed through his glove. In turn Alliahnna's seal flashed through her top. "Now do try to stop getting out of work." Sebastian sighed, leaning in with a smirk. "It's most unbecoming for a lady of your stature." Alliahnna hmph'd, turning her head away, and shoved a scone into her mouth. Sebastian chuckled in adoration.

"Well, well, well look who we have here." A familiar India accent mused. "Alliahnna Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaels enjoying a breakfast together." A boy with purple hair pulled up a chair, draping an arm around Alliahnna's shoulders. "How adorable," he patted teasing a finger to her nose, "You two are on a date, aren't you?" He smiled menacingly.

"S-Soma?" Alliahnna gasped.

"The one and only."

Months ago, after the Valentine's Day Chefs contest, Soma and Agni became so enthralled by the lovely scenery of France, the two had to visit the neighboring lands and see what they had to offer. Russia, Germany, Austria, then all the way to Scotland and Ireland – Agni and Soma went everywhere. Missing the City of Love and its people, Soma and Agni decided to settle down in Paris, hoping to see Alliahnna, Sebastian, and all others he had met. To his great pleasure Alliahnna was the first he spotted.

"Prince Soma!" Soma frowned immaturely, glaring drearily to his scolding, foot tapping butler Agni. "Prince Soma, one should not interrupt others while they are dining!" He reprimanded. "It is very rude and uncouth for someone in your position." He bowed to Sebastian and Alliahnna. "Please forgive his rudeness. He was just so excited to see you both he could not wait for you to finish your date."

Alliahnna grinned cheerfully, "That's okay, Agni." She glared to Sebastian, who enjoyed their morning together being called a date. "And this isn't a date!" Sebastian raised a skeptical brow. "This is me trying to avoid work and Sebastian convincing me to finish."

"I feel your pain." Soma leaned his back against Alliahnna, who allowed it due to them being friends and all. "Agni is constantly reminding me of my duties as Prince." He fanned a bothered hand. "It is a complete drag to have efficient butler, sometimes."

"As your butler and body guard it is my duty to ensure your safety," Agni shoved a scolding finger into Soma's shoulder, "And also to ensure you do not shirk from your responsibilities." Soma protruded a lower lip, rumbling in the back of his throat.

"As is my role, My Lady." Alliahnna moaned in dread. "And as such," Alliahnna suddenly found herself bridal style by Sebastian's arms, "It is time to adjourn to your office."

"Oh bullocks!" Alliahnna pouted.

"This is absolutely unfair." Soma groaned.

"Life is unfair." Agni reminded him.

"Indeed it is." Alliahnna cat-grinned to Sebastian. Dread lined the butler's eyes. "I'm wearing the Master Pants today, Sebastian." She sang wickedly, wiggling her brow. "Two orders!" She felt Sebastian's body stiffen. He was grudgingly ready to receive his orders. "Put-me-down!" Sebastian obliged. "And now," she pointed down the street, "Take Agni and go to the docks! Remain there for five minutes!"

"WHAT?" Agni gasped.

Sebastian bit his lip, but bowed all the same. "Yes, My Lady."

"Wait a min-HEY!" Sebastian slumped Agni over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Soma and Alliahnna couldn't help laughing. "This is an outrage!" He glared to Alliahnna and Soma who wiggled their fingers in a less-than-fond farewell. "Prince Soma, say something."

"Be careful not to drop him." Soma bid good luck

"NOT THAT!" Before Agni could protest any further, Sebastian jetted down the street. A trail of smoke left behind.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Soma fist pumped.

"Glad you approve." Alliahnna giggled. "We should get moving, though." She studied the trail left by Sebastian. "It'll take Sebastian all of 30 seconds or less to reach the docks. Which only gives us those five minutes to distance ourselves from this place."

"Where do we go from here?"

Alliahnna grabbed Soma by the hand. Soma inadvertently blushed. . "Paris is much bigger than you realize." Alliahnna informed him. She dragged him along. "And I've lived here long enough to know all the good places to hide." A reassuring smile was cast Soma's way. "Just stick with me." Soma nodded, trusting her. He then marveled at his hand in hers. _Her hand is warm. _He swooned mentally. _And so smooth. _

**(*)(*)(*)**

As Alliahnna predicted, Sebastian and Agni arrived to the docks in a matter of seconds. Agni was dizzy from the speed accumulated, but quickly regained his senses smelling the salty air. For a moment he forgot where he was. Then he recalled Alliahnna ordering Sebastian to-

"I sometimes forget how devious my Master can be." Sebastian held a hand to his irked face. "To think I did not anticipate this sort of action from her."

"She does seem rather unpredictable." Agni remarked, his feet finally rejoining the ground. "But to pull something like this." He shook his head with disappointment. "I'm afraid I understand Prince Soma's fancy in her after all."

Sebastian whipped his cross attention to Agni. "What do you mean by "fancy?"

"Prince Soma took a liking to Alliahnna during the Food Contest months back." Agni explained, still befuddled by the interest. When Sebastian bared his teeth in a sneer, Agni found himself scared. "It wasn't because of the…the…" He motioned his hands around his chest, drawing breasts, "The _hands on greeting._" To put it politely. He was too embarrassed to say groped. "It was more along the lines of her personality and character." Seeing Sebastian's interest piqued, Agni seated himself on a crate of imported metals. "In every way – to mine and Soma's eyes – Alliahnna is the exact opposite of Ciel. Aside from the occasional underhanded trickery." Sebastian had to shrug in agreement to that. Alliahnna is a fox, a snake, a rat in every sense of the word. Traits Sebastian found delightful when played upon other persons besides himself. "Her high spirit, fun loving, serious yet impassive behavior appealed to him. In hindsight she was an ideal friend. But I'm afraid the friendship he sought rounded into a fancy."

"How did that come about?" Sebastian rumbled.

"The pleasant rumors spread about Alliahnna."

Sebastian felt some relief. "So he's in love with the idea of her."

"That is correct." Agni rubbed the back of his neck, irked by the situation. "But I'm afraid he doesn't see it that way." Sebastian's relief faded. "Soma believes he loves her. He's determined to confirm his feelings." Agni cringed, shuffling back. An ominous dark aura surrounded Sebastian.

"And now those two are alone in a city known for romance." His voice reverberated maliciously. And here he nearly kissed her, partially confirming his feelings, only to lose Alliahnna to a brat of a prince.

"SEBASTIAN!" Agni jumped form the crate. "Please do not be angry." His fluttered his hands about feverishly, "Prince Soma may have feelings resembling love, but Alliahnna does not reciprocate those feelings." The aura around Sebastian dissipated. Agni released a held breath. But the relief did not follow. Sebastian glared the man down, demanding an explanation. "Alliahnna only see's Prince Soma as a friend." He smiled tenderly, "I can see in her eyes she holds you within a special place in her heart. A place Soma cannot and will never be able to cross into." Sebastian was taken aback by the proclamation. "But I can also see fear." Agni reported, perplexed by the sense.

"It is understandable." Sebastian assured him. "Alliahnna has been hurt in the past. Those she loved have either died, left her for another, or used her." Sebastian quelled the anger rising within. Who could use Alliahnna in such a manner was beyond him. Sure Alliahnna made them pay with their nightmares, but he still could not stand knowing it was not he who did not deal the final blow to them.

"Ah. I see." Agni nodded sympathetically. "But know that her fear won't be able to stop her heart for very long." Agni placed a confident hand to Sebastian's shoulder. "Sooner or later her feelings will come to light."

Sebastian smiled gratefully. And Agni was right. If Alliahnna didn't feel the way she did, he sincerely doubts she would have called him "My Sebastian" or appeared horrified by Angela kissing him.

"Speaking of sooner or later," Sebastian checked his watch, "I believe our five minutes are up."

"Good. Now how do we go about locating our young Masters?"

"Leave that to me." Sebastian meandered towards the city. "Alliahnna may know every hiding place in Paris, but I know every short cut and underground route. Which makes our game a little more interesting."

**(*)(*)(*)**

"Game?" Soma gasped, he and Alliahnna sprinting across streets and down random alleys. "What game?"

"There's a game Sebastian and I play," Alliahnna sharply turned down a random street, "One that we began years ago. A week after we first met actually." She, of course, neglected to mention him branding her with his seal and blood. "I believe I would have been 13 years old." She guided Soma into the shadows of an alley, hiding far in as much as possible. Better chance to talk without being interrupted. "Back then I was still required to attend school or be schooled. Sebastian decided he would fill the role as my instructor. Now mind you I wasn't too fond of Sebastian back then. In fact I hated him." Soma wondered when she made the 180. These days she seems to enjoy being around him. "Because I hated him, I decided to give him a hard time. So I ran away on a daily basis." Soma leaned against the wall, amazed by the tale. "The manor, the woods, or the city – wherever I could hide I'd go there." She folded her arms gruffly. "But Sebastian would find me every time. And I knew he enjoyed the chase. But he also enjoyed the control he had as a teacher. I lost either way, so I used the rout that made me happiest."

"Runaway." Soma finished.

Alliahnna touched her nose, confirming his answer correct. "It was then Sebastian and I made a deal."

**Flashback**

"_Seeing as how you intend to fight me every step of the way," Sebastian mused with his devilish grin, "How about a little wager?"_

_I crossed my arms and legs, leaning into my bedroom chair. "What kind of a deal?" I asked, intrigued by his proposal. As a Phantomhive my pride forbade me from not at least hearing out a challenge._

_Sebastian's grin grew. "An hour before your studies begin, I will allow you to escape. If you manage to elude me for the entire hour, I shall reframe from educating you on that day and make you your favorite foods." Tempting as it was to jump out of my chair and shout "DEAL" I maintained my composer and awaited the rub of the deal. "However," there it was, "Should I capture you in the allotted time, "You will return to your studies, and shall cook for me."_

_Like the proud, naïve, and gullible girl I was, I agreed. Barely five minutes passed – which I'm sure he let me have – and he already had me pinned to the ground in the woods outside the manor. There were times when I won. But Sebastian would immediately retaliate and win three more times. _

_After a while it became our morning routine. And it was very fun. Thanks to my losses I learned how to cook. Eventually I gave up running and allowed Sebastian to teach me. Our friendship took off from there._

**Flashback end**

"It's been quite a while since he and I last engaged in this little contest." She laughed heartily, her cheeks flushing. "I had almost forgotten how much fun it can be."

Soma was impressed Alliahnna could turn a situation once tense and malevolent into an enjoyable pastime. Most would use contests to prove their valor or settle an old score between rivals. But not Alliahnna. To her contests were a means for acquiring friends and building friendships. But he still had a hard time picturing her as a rapscallion.

Alliahnna then warned Soma of Sebastian's knowledge of routes and shortcuts around town. Most include roof hopping or the tunnels. But if they linger for too long, before they could blink, Sebastian could be standing right behind them with his signature crow like smile.

Agni was no slouch either. Soma could never explain nor figure it out, but Agni was a regular Houdini when it came to locating Soma. The Prince could leave the palace three days earlier than Agni and travel to a spring several thousand miles below ground and Agni will find him in a matter of hours with tea and a snack.

"Having efficient butlers is an absolute drag." Alliahnna groaned gloomily, hiding in the shadows of an alley.

"Agreed."

"Oh I wouldn't call us efficient." Soma and Alliahnna froze. They stiffly turned their heads to the front of the alley. Agni and Sebastian leaned on the walls, smiling triumphantly. "We're merely just good at what we do."

"He is quick." Soma gawked.

"So is Agni."

"My Lady, do you really intend to do this now?" Sebastian tilted his head, the light from the street giving his red eyes a mischievous glow. "I'd hate to embarrass you in front of Soma and Agni."

"Don't worry," Alliahnna reached behind Soma's back, "You won't." Soma squeaked, feeling a pinch. Sebastian bit his lip grudgingly. Alliahnna produced a smoke pellet. Soma blushed madly. "Because our hour is far from over, Sebastian." She grinned flirtatiously.

Sebastian crossed a hand over his chest, bowing slightly at the hip. "Just the answer I'd expect from you." He glanced up, narrowing his eyes daringly. "But do you honestly expect to get far with Soma in tow?"

Soma huffed, feeling offended. Sebastian just called him a hindrance. "This game is just getting started, Michaelis." Alliahnna announced defiantly. "I sincerely doubt you old coots will last too long." Agni gaped in shock. Sebastian's brow twitched. Alliahnna smashed the pellet into the ground. A cloud of smoke exploded. Agni and Sebastian covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared, Alliahnna and Soma were gone.

Agni hissed annoyingly. He was convinced Alliahnna and Soma had no intention of giving up without contest. "Old, am I?" Sebastian growled. Agni gulped hard. "Challenge accepted, My Lady."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Soma and Alliahnna were on the roof of a real estate firm, panting heavily from their quick getaway. The two sprinted down five blocks, traveled through ten backstreets, and climbed up a series of poles. They were exhausted.

"I'm not so sure calling Sebastian and Agni old was the best course of action." Soma heaved.

"Well they aren't exactly young." _Least of Sebastian. _

"Well those two not-so-young men are moments away from finding us. What are we going to do?" Alliahnna darted her attention about. Where could they go next?

_Meow. _"Huh?" A black cat with cream eyes meandered on by on the roof. _Light bulb. _"Soma, does Agni have an animal fetish?"

"He enjoys Doves. Why?"

Alliahnna smiled wolfishly. "Because I have another plan. You wouldn't happen to have pellets with goo inside, would you?"

Soma clapped his hands elatedly. "I like where this is going, already."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Agni and Sebastian arrived to the roof top Soma and Alliahnna we last standing atop. From what the two butlers were able to make out, they left only moments prior to their arrival.

"Quite the swift little rats we have." Agni chuckled. "But even they cannot run from us forever."

"Oh I'm sure they can run," Sebastian cat walked the roof, admiring the view, "It is hiding they cannot achieve forever."

_Meow…_Sebastian's ear twitched. _Berrrow…_He glanced sharply to the ledge. A cat purred, crouching next to a dead Dove. "How lovely." He swooned. "Beautiful ebony cat playing with a pure white Dove. Truly magnificent."

"How tragic!" Agni panicked. Woeful tears streamed from his eyes. "The poor Dove." He sobbed. In the blink of an eye Agni darted to the Dove's side, pushing the cat aside. Sebastian positioned himself and caught the cat, glaring rancorously to Agni. "Oh poor little Dove!" He hugged the dead bird tightly. "You never stood a chance."

"Honestly!" Sebastian rumbled dully. "A grown man fussing over an animal in such a manner."

"YOU ARE HARDLY ONE TO DISAPARAGE!" Sebastian rocked the cat in his arms like a baby. "Cradling a cat like a baby!"

"I'll have you know it is quite normal for one to fuss over a cat that was so brutally tossed." Sebastian ran a hand along the cat's stomach. "Hm?" A series of lumps were felt in its stomach.

"What is this?" Agni prodded the Dove. "This Dove…" He squeezed in and out. "Something doesn't feel right."

"The same is said for this cat." Sebastian held the cat by the scruff of its neck. He poked it pressingly. "It feels…stuffed." His attention was caught by a tag. _Property of Phantomhives_. Dumbstruck anime lines ran down his face. "I've been hoodwinked."

"As have I." Agni growled, crushed the Dove in his palm. "But why toys?" Agni's question was answered by the Dove exploding open. A domino effect blew up the cat. The shockwave blew Agni and Sebastian back. As they tried to sit up they found thier body stuck to the ground. A green goop plastered him to the ground.

"WHAT IS THIS GUNK?" Sebastian snarled in humiliation.

"A practical joke the Prince invented some years ago! Super glue mixed with wax! Very strong, but wears off after 30 minutes."

"Our young Masters do not have thirty minutes." Sebastian effortlessly wrenched his trapped arm from the goo. "They do not even have 30 seconds." His entire torso came free. He keened his glowing eyes to the cathedral. "Now," a dark smile crept along his lips, "My dear Lady Master," He licked his lips, "I shall be the trickster and you the fool!"

**(*)(*)(*)**

Alliahnna and Soma laughed heartily as they dashed down the streets. The two couldn't recall the last time they enjoyed a morning so exuberantly.

Usually the morning entailed boring paperwork, fulfilling duties relevant to their status, or being worked by their butlers. Literally the two felt like figureheads for the country in which they dwell. Hardworking, dedicated, and loyal young patrons to their countries – on occasion that what they felt was their only role. Though they knew Schneizel, and Soma's Parents would never treat them in such a manner. But there were times it felt that's all they were.

For the first time, in many years for both, they felt like normal children. Pulling pranks, taking in the sights and enjoying the fresh air, avoiding people they felt were undesirable – for the moment, and overall having a good time.

But the fun may come to an end. A simple adhesive would not hold Sebastian down for long. In fact it would only hold him until his temper flares. It was only a matter of seconds before he freed Agni. For now they could relax. Eventually they would need to get moving.

"You weren't kidding." Soma panted happily, leaning against a support post for an accessory stand in the bazaar. "Eluding Sebastian and Agni is quite entertaining."

"I told you." Alliahnna brought him a cup of water.

Soma cheered the cup in thanks. "Why did you stop?" He wished to know once more.

Alliahnna shrugged, not really understanding herself. "Sebastian and I grew close." Soma quirked a perplexed brow. "And because we grew close I lost the need to give him a hard time." Aside from the occasional banter. Those were still valid.

Soma shifted his water awkwardly, drifting off into his own mind set. Shyly he glanced to and from Alliahnna and his water. A sickening ache jolted in his stomach and heart. His mind was fuzzy. "You do seem…" He swallowed, his throat dry, "You and Sebastian both…" Alliahnna hummed, wondering what he wanted to say. Soma face over heated. _Bright blue eyes…fair skin…_ Soma shook his head wildly, mentally curse himself. Turning away he bubbled his water, flustered to the point of vision loss. _JUST SPIT IT OUT! _

Alliahnna contorted her expression confusedly. Soma startled her completely when he slammed his cup to the table. "IS THERE A ROMANTIC INVOLVEMENT BEWTEEN YOU AND SEBASTIAN?"

"D'HUUUUUH!" Heat rose and popped Alliahnna's head. Steam erupted from her ears.

Soma released his extensively held breath. Sweat beaded down his brow. The apprehension increased when he saw the embarrassed and astonished expression . "I mean…" He cleared his throat, "Are you two…" He beat his fingers, "Together?" Alliahnna avoided answering for the moment by chugging her water. Soma massaged the back of his neck bashfully. "Forgive me." He blushed. "I shouldn't pry."

"NO! NO! NO!" Alliahnna waved her hands feverishly. "Don't feel bad! You're not the first person to ask!" Soma sort of felt better. But he had small twinge of guilt for asking. "And…uh…mmm…" Alliahnna fiddled with her fingers, unraveling layer by layer from the pressure of the question. It weighed heavily.

_Wait…why can't…I answer? _She worried. _Just say…just say…what do I say? _Soma leaned in, worried he may have struck a sour chord. The level of guilt jumped five levels.

_What…why…_Alliahnna's thoughts faded to the moment in the parlor. '_Sebastian's lips were inches from hers._' Then, '_Her heart nearly shatters when Angela kisses him._' And finally, '_She hugs him close and calls him hers._' "I don't know." She answered out of nowhere. Alliahnna felt a wave of sadness flow into her heart. She sank into a chair, squeezing the cup so tight Soma could hear cracks forming. "I honestly can't answer."

Soma smiled tenderly. He knelt next to Alliahnna. One and to her back, the other to her trembling hands. "You will one day." He promised. "Until then, say you are close friends. Because in all seriousness you both are close." Alliahnna's sadness immediately clicked off. A giddy giggle brightened her person. _That we are_. Not together, but not apart either. "Now where do we go next?"

"The one place Sebastian and I haven't been in a while." Alliahnna pointed to a massive building in the distance. "Notre Dame."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Sebastian and Agni found themselves at a loss as to where Soma and Alliahnna's next destination would be.

There were numerous places Alliahnna considered a hiding place. Which one would she seclude herself? Where did she feel safe no matter how redundant or ironic?

"_Hey did you hear?_" A gruff whispering voice caught Sebastian and Agni's ear. "_They're heading for the cathedral._" Who were "_they?_"

"_Yeah I heard. Ze Prince and ze brat of ze Count._" Agni and Sebastian furrowed their brows angrily. They approached the whispering men casually.

"To think those two together are worth more than a king's ransom." The one cackled diabolically.

"We are going to be sitting pretty for ze next ten life times."

"Quite a shame you will not live past this life to see them." The two men twisted around. Agni unraveled the bandages from his hand. Sebastian drew knives.

"An ambush in a church," Agni rumbled scornfully, "Blasphemous."

Sebastian's eyes alighted grimly. "And all blasphemers," he drew his knife hand back, "Must burn in the fires of Hell."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Soma and Alliahnna peered into the cathedral from the side entrance. The Cathedral was dimly lit by the candles, and the sunlight peeking through the mosaic windows. A red carpet rested in the middle of the aisle, separating newly refurbished rows of benches for the church goers. The cracked walls were chiseled and filled in. Banners, Tapestries, and Flags were steamed, pressed, and cleaned to perfection. Some were replaced. The statues were hand carved, the stage and podium were painted over and sanded. The Cathedral, overall, was in picture perfect health compared to when Alliahnna was last there. And the second floor added was a nice touch.

Soma took Alliahnna by the hand and pulled her up the stairs. The balcony over the stage gave them a perfect view of the lower level. Behind them was a colorful mural of Gods complimented by statues of cupid on either side. Behind the Mural was a flight of stairs leading to the bell tower.

"I see why you take refuge here." Soma leaned over the railing, basking in the warmth of the sun peering in. "It is so beautiful." Soma twirled about, head tilted back, absorbing the decorative ceiling. "And the echo…" He inhaled deeply, "HELLLOOOOO!" Alliahnna giggled, loving his childish antics. "Will Sebastian think to look here?"

"Eventually." She admitted indifferently. "But for now let's take a break." Alliahnna rested against the little railing wall, sighing with relief. Soma accepted the offer and sat next to her.

It was an absolute relief to finally be able to sit down and relax. Agni and Sebastian were ruthless, relentless, and didn't know the meaning of the word "tired." Which was a huge advantage over Soma and Alliahnna. But part of them felt as if Agni and Sebastian were allowing them to have a lead. Another trait of the butlers was sneaky and underhanded. For all they knew Agni and Sebastian were in the beams, watching them like vultures.

"Though it is only a game," Soma disrupted the silence, "But aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Not really." Soma was taken aback. Alliahnna stretched, yawning loudly. "I'll have to return to my work eventually." She wiped the sand away from her tired eyes. "I'm only delaying the inevitable." Soma was impressed by her acceptance of situations – no matter what the ending result may be.

_Understanding, accepting, fun loving, beautiful, and sweet. _Soma listed off his favorite features of Alliahnna, becoming more and more engrossed in her charms with each second. The way her eyes light up when she's confident. The glow emanating when she's cheerful. The gentle flow of her sheen ebony hair.

"Alliahnna." Alliahnna glanced to the Prince. Before she had a chance to respond, Soma wrapped an arm around her waist, pinched her chin and crashed his lips into hers. Alliahnna gasped, wide eyed in shock. As Soma parted, he cried in regret. Alliahnna stared at him with absolute confusion, and a hint of terror. "I…I…" He rattled his brain, "I'm sorry I-"

"Lovers in a church – how sweet." A British man mocked them. It was a middle aged man with platinum blond hair and goatee. His sky blue eyes shined through the dimness. He dressed in an all-black cloak. Fire arms were made out from beneath the cloak. "Good evening Alliahnna Britannia, Prince Soma." The man bowed sardonically. "I am Uldor of Windsor."

Ten other men approached from the sides. Their heavy boots padded on the wood. Rifles were aimed directly for their heads and chest. Roman numeral numbers were tattooed to their foreheads. Uldor was Number one.

Soma found himself on edge, nervous as he stared down the barrels of guns. Alliahnna on the other hand couldn't care less.

"What do you lot want with us?" Soma demanded. "Who sent you?"

"Who sent us is none of your concern, boy Prince." Uldor chuckled scathingly. Soma hissed beyond gritted teeth. Alliahnna ran her eyes over the cathedral. So far...there were 15. Counting Uldor there were sixteen. Five in the rafters. _How cliché. _"As for what we want," Uldor snapped his fingers, "You two are coming with us." Uldor declared with a snap of his fingers. Four more of his men leapt from the ceiling. They hoisted Soma and Alliahnna onto their feet, restraining their arms behind their backs. "Hefty prices lie on your heads. Prices which would allow us the pleasure of never working again." He pinched Alliahnna's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "But perhaps we may have a little fun before we sell you."

Alliahnna smiled darkly. "I like fun." She hummed impishly. "But I don't think your two friends here will be joining in on the fun." Uldor cocked a brow, bewildered by the response.

_Splish…splash…_"Uggghhhh…" The two men holding Alliahnna groaned dryly, trembling in…agony. Blood spilled from their stomach sides, pooling and streaming into the creases. The color almost vanished from their complexions. Next they collapsed to the floor, falling dead in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Uldor cried out repulsively. The remaining men staggered, stepping back. Their rifles lowered to the floor. Soma's gaze locked onto Alliahnna, scared to look away for fear he may miss something or that he did miss something. "When…how…" Uldor was at a loss for words. Alliahnna's fingers were drenched in their blood. As a demon relishing in a sacrifice, Alliahnna licked the blood from her fingers. Uldor's face turned green. "What the Hell are you?"

"Oh I'm nothing special." Alliahnna whipped her hands out, casting the blood away like trash. "I'm simply one Hell of a sadist!" She ran her tongue lovingly over the remaining blood on her lips. Her eyes gleamed to the men holding Soma. "Fear and Pain sustain me." She cooed passionately. From behind her back she drew two hand guns. The holsters of the two dead men were empty. Alliahnna shot the man lingering in the ceiling and the two men holding Soma. All three dropped dead on the spot. "And you my friends are now Martyrs to my love."

Uldor staggered back, hiding behind his ten petrified men. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" He scared his men. "KILL HER! We'll still make money off of the Prince!"

Alliahnna's smile faded into annoyance. "I'm done with you all." She raised her attention to rafters. "SEBASTAIN!" Red orbs peered through the shadows. "This is an order: kill these men!"

A sharp shift in the shadows darted to the front of Alliahnna and Soma. Sebastian emerged , kneeling with a malicious grin. "Yes, My Lady." Knives appeared in his hand. He twisted around the ten men took aim. _One, two, three, four – _knives impaled their foreheads. _Five, six, seven, eight – _their throats were slashed. Nine and ten were stabbed in the stomach.

Uldor made an attempt to run for the door. Sebastian appeared in front of him. He gripped Uldor's head and gave it a swift twist. Uldor fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Prince Soma," Agni leapt from the rafters, joining his awestruck Prince, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Agni. Thanks to Alliahnna and Sebastian."

"And you, Alliahnna?" Sebastian placed a fretful hand to her shoulder.

Alliahnna touched the hand, smiling warmly. "I'm fine Sebastian." She promised with a gentle tone. "Your timing, as usual, was and is perfect." Soma felt his heart begin to tear. _There is something. _

"If I cannot be on time to an engagement, what kind of butler would I be?"

"One who eavesdrops." Alliahnna implied sneakily. Sebastian grunted, feeling flustered. Alliahnna sniggered menacingly.

"Alliahnna." Soma approached her, head bowed submissively. "I…wish to…apologize for…" his face burned, "For…earlier." To say he kissed her would make Soma feel lower than dirt. He spontaneously and out of the blue planted his lips onto hers. It wasn't genuine, passionate, or earned. It was Soma unable to control himself. "I hope you can forgive me and I hope we can still be friends."

"I already have."

"YOU HAVE?"

She giggled, finding his shock adorable. "Of course I have." She tenderly gripped his hands. "And we are still friends." She erected a commanding finger. "ONLY friends." Soma nodded, agreeing to the terms. After all, if the level of romantic feelings were judged and rated, Soma's feelings for Alliahnna paled in comparison to Alliahnna's for Sebastian.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Unfortunately for Soma, he and Agni had matters that needed tending to overseas back in their homeland. With hugs exchanged between Soma and Alliahnna, and handshakes between Agni and Sebastian, the Prince and his Butler boarded the ship to India and waved in farewell as they disappeared over the horizon.

"How long did you know I was there?" Sebastian asked Alliahnna who was still waving.

"From the moment I sat down." She answered, folding her hands behind her back. "Which means," she touched her lips shamefully, "You saw Soma kiss me." She blushed. Sebastian remained silent, confirming her suspicions. "It didn't mean anything."

"I know."

"I swear!" She rasped excitedly. "The kiss meant nothing."

"I know."

"WILL YOU PLEASE SAY SOMEHTING ELSE OTHER THAN I KNOW?"

"Okay." He leaned forward, smiling slyly. "I am the victor of our little game."

"WHAT! No you're not!"

"Actually I am." Sebastian produced a notebook and his pocket watch. "Our game began at 10. The clock struck 10:50 when Agni and I happened upon you." He ruffled her hair complacently. "Ergo I am the winner," he scooped her up bridal style, "And there is a mountain of paperwork awaiting your undivided attention."

"GRAAH!" Alliahnna thrashed about wildly. "You are the absolute worst! You know that?"

"I wouldn't be _your_ Sebastian if I wasn't."

"STOP BRINGING THAT UP! It was a slip of the tongue!"

"Of _course_ it was." Sebastian replied, not believing her for a second. "Then consider this a _slip._" Sneakily he brought her hand to his lips. "My lips slipped." Alliahnna gaped embarrassingly, gasping for words that lodged themselves within her throat. She lowered her head, not wanting Sebastian to see her reddened face. "Once again," he whispered, "I win."

**Not my best. Don't care. I had to rush. Dumbass step-father expects a chapter to take a day to write. Oh well. I'm adding fillers because I needed something in the middle, and a friend of mine doesn't want the fic to end yet.**

**Oh and a blunder on my part. Using the spelling check I accidently change composure into composer – I think. If you guys find that blunder, please let me know where it is so I can fix it. **

**Later.**


	14. Tension Rising High

**Tension Rising High**

After the Summer Festival went Caput, Schneizel sent many of his forces to go and help clean up the pier and help those who were injured during the commotion. And there were many casualties. Luckily no one was killed. And also not many were hurt. But many were traumatized by the event. Some did see Ash/Angela flying around. So Schneizel let out a rumor that someone – a foreigner – with advanced technological skill crafted those wings, trying to imitate Icarus. He then later went rampant because he flew too close to the sun. Some people did buy the story. Others were skeptical, but decided to leave it at that.

Sebastian had other plans while Schneizel and his people weren't at the Estate. He was apologizing to Alliahnna left and right, trying to explain to her that he didn't intentionally kiss Angela. She was always in love with him and snuck the kiss. "_Sure she did_." Alliahnna hissed sarcastically. She sat on the window bench in her room. "And I bet Marianna accidentally fell in love with you too." She rose up and got close to him. "I hear that happens when you're romantically involved!"

"My Lady have I ever betrayed or lied to you about such acts?" Sebastian asked quizzically. "Have I not been honest with you these last five years?" Alliahnna turned her back to him. She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks angrily. Sebastian let out a breath and smiled slyly. He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I don't believe I've ever seen you jealous before." His breath sent chills down her neck. Alliahnna's eyes moved to the corner. She could barely see Sebastian's face. "I must say it's rather adorable on you." He snaked his arms around, embracing Alliahnna's waist in a semi-tight hug. "And I am pleased to know that you feel that way about me."

Alliahnna's face turned red, but she tried not to react. She didn't struggle to get out of his hold. In fact she pretended not to notice. "D-don't flatter yourself." She grumbled. "I don't feel anything."

"Then why would you call me your Sebastian?" he teased. He felt Alliahnna tense up at the question. This made Sebastian smile grow wider. He took a finger and started to move it around on Alliahnna's stomach. The young Phantomhive flinched when he got too close to her side of bellybutton. "Why call me yours if you don't feel anything?" He asked again, trailing his finger to her side. Alliahnna squeaked and snapped a hand to his, trying to stop him. That's when he restrained the hand with his. He wrapped his other hand around her other arm, trapping it, and used those fingers to caress her side. Curled his fingers in and out, poked them up and down her side, and even moved them in circles. Alliahnna let out small moans and squeaks. She was either trying not to laugh or moan aloud. Either way, Sebastian was enjoying himself. "Are you enjoying my attention Alliahnna?" He purred, licking her ear lobe. "

"N-no." _I'm lying…no I'm not…but it feels like I am. _She battled mentally.

"Then escape." He dared her. "I know you could." He trailed his tongue down her neck, feeling the goose bumps. Alliahnna inhaled sharply. Twisting her neck so that the tormenting tongue would be diverted. "Escape from my grasp." His breath tickled her ear. He played with the lower lobe of her ear with his tongue.

"W-why are you acting like this?" Alliahnna asked shakily. "You've been like this since the Festival." Her legs were starting to grow weak. _Why do you make me feel so weak?_

"You said I was yours." He reminded her. "You held me close and announced that I belonged to you." He held her closer. "That truly made me happy."

"I…didn't really…I mean…hmm…" Alliahnna couldn't put into words what she thought at that time. Seeing Sebastian as that demon terrified her. She thought she was going to lose him. _Lose him? I can't lose him. _Alliahnna told herself. _I need Sebastian…I…I…_"I want you." She whispered, not realizing what she said.

"What did you say Alliahnna?"

"NOTHING!" She panicked. "I didn't say anything." She lied. "I'm just…surprised that you're…acting this way."

"I'm merely displaying the feelings you wish to hide." He teased her. "You do not wish to convey your feelings. But I do. I care about you." Her eyes widened with shock. But…she couldn't explain why…but she already seemed to know that. "I care about you very much Alliahnna." Though he said _I care, _Alliahnna could hear _I love. _"And I will do whatever it takes to prove that."

_Why won't he just say it?_ Alliahnna grumbled. _Why won't he just say…_Alliahnna's thoughts trailed off. Sebastian's previous attempt to kiss her popped into her head. She pushed him away last time. _I pushed him away. _She cursed herself. _No wonder why he won't…WAIT A MINUTE! Why would I want him to say it? _She spat. _This is insane. _Alliahnna panicked in her mind. She could feel her heart beating like a drum. _My heart…it's going to…_"ENOUGH!" She howled, pushing away from him. She held her arms around herself as if trying to protect herself. "That's enough alright." She demanded. "Sometimes a joke can go too far."

"A joke you say?" Sebastian questioned. Then he snickered. "You're right. This is a joke." Alliahnna cocked an eye. "It a joke on how you continue to resist."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing." He chortled.

"Don't just end it there!" Alliahnna hissed impatiently. She ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If you've got something to say, say it!" She pulled him closer. Sebastian remained impassive to her reactions. "What did you mean by that?"

Sebastian closed his eyes, "I'd explain," he started off gently. He could feel Alliahnna's grip on his collar loosening. "But I'm afraid it's too much for a child to understand."

"Who's a child?" She snapped. "What are you trying to say?"

"Yep. You're still a child." He retorted calmly, ignoring her question.

"You little…" She was interrupted by Sebastian placing a hand on hers. He removed it from his coat. He rubbed the back of her palm against his cheek. A queasy feeling surged through her stomach. _Stop touching me. It feels weird. _"What-what are you…"

"Your skin is just like his." Sebastian commented. His flustered master went silent. "Only more smooth…more delicate…more appealing…" he purred.

"Huh?" She gasped. Then her face flushed angrily. "What? Am I your little substitute for Ciel? Is that it?"

"I wouldn't expect a child to understand how I feel, if she won't own up to how she feels."

"What do you mean?"

"And since you are a child," _Again with the child! _Alliahnna hissed in her head. "This will be all I can give you for now." He took his lips and lightly pecked Alliahnna's hand. Alliahnna squeaked bashfully. _His lips…they're softer than I thought. _He removed his lips and smiled. Alliahnna was gaping at him. She was star struck at what had happened. She placed a fist over her chest. Her heart was ready to explode. Alliahnna looked away. She didn't want him to see her nervous expression. "Hm." He chuckled. "Still resisting." Alliahnna's blush faded into glare. "I guess it's that stubborn nature that I love most. I find that you are at your cutest when you're stubborn." He purred in the back of his throat, "Or maybe it's not just the stubbornness that I love. Maybe I love something more." He stated in a quizzing matter. Alliahnna froze. _Love…my stubbornness? _That made her stomach ache. _He loves something more? _Sebastian smirked at her reaction. She stared in a daze into Sebastian's eyes. _Does…does he…_ The demon butler let out a disappointed sigh as if he was expecting something. "I'm afraid that this is too much for a child to comprehend."

"Sh-shut up!" She stammered. "It is not!" She folded her arms. "I just…don't see what you're trying to do."

"Such a child." He sighed.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She stomped past Sebastian. "I'm not a child. I haven't been one since my parents died."

"You may have taken on more responsibilities, but I'm afraid you still have the personality of a child." He closed his eyes and continued to deride her. "And as a child, well," He laughed, "Maybe it's just your childish behavior that I love. Nothing more."

_Nothing more…nothing more…_Alliahnna's heart tore in half. _That hurt…for some reason. _"Then maybe you should have picked someone else to be your master instead of this CHILD!" Alliahnna yanked her door open and slammed it shut behind her, leaving Sebastian in a room full of stress.

Sebastian let out a dismal sigh. "So stubborn." A jolt spiked in his head. "HM!" He faced the open window. An ominous breeze was flowing into the room. "This feeling…" He narrowed his eyes. "It couldn't be."

**(*)**

Alliahnna stampeded down the hall, desperately trying to get away from her room. Sebastian's words, that heart wrenching phrase '_Maybe I love something more,_' made her stomach churn in so many directions. "Stupid Sebastian! Why would he say he…" She couldn't say the words. It made her sick. "Then he calls me a child! Who the hell does he think he is?" She muttered angrily. "He was conveying his feelings?" She snarled. "He's always trying to convey weird feelings!" Alliahnna stopped ranting for a moment, realizing what she had said. "He's…always…conveying his feeling." Alliahnna felt tears tugging at her eyes. "Then I…I…" Let's just say she felt horrible. Alliahnna began to think on the times Sebastian seemed to be making a pass at her. And all times she's either ignored him, punched, or turned him down. She thought it was mere play. But twice in a short period Sebastian has conveyed his feelings. First time she thought it was him being over protective. Then he attempted kiss made her think otherwise. And what happened just minutes ago nearly terrified her. Her heart was shattering. "I pushed him away again." Her voice wavered. "I always push him away. I'm horrible." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Conveying feelings or admitting love for something has always been difficult for Alliahnna. In the past, Alliahnna has found young's boys that she had feelings for. But in the end it was just them trying to get status with the nobles. Other times – Ciel, and her parents for example – the people she ends up loving seem to always leave. Via death, transport, or some other method. Alliahnna has tried to swear off falling in love, or loving someone in general as a friend. But was Sebastian shaking her love hiatus? Was she…was she starting to love him? Is that why she gets so upset with him from time to time?

She marched to the front entrance room of the Mansion. The heels of her boots echoed loudly throughout the room. Schneizel and Bardroy came walking out of the parlor. The two were discussing the plans they had to fix up the broken pier. They saw Alliahnna trudging for the door with her head down. Her bangs covered her eyes, but they could see the tears falling down her cheek. "Alliahnna, is something wrong?" Schneizel asked.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, opening the door. "I just need some air!" She slammed the door.

"She sure didn't seem fine." Bardroy commented.

"Because she isn't." Schneizel hissed. "And I think I may know why." He looked up the stairs. Sebastian stood at the top. "Give us a moment." He requested to Bardroy. Without another word, Bardroy went out the door and went looking for Alliahnna. "Do you mind explaining what happened?" The Count hissed to the butler. "Why was Alliahnna crying the way she was?"

"I have no obligation to explain myself to you." Sebastian said simply. "All you need to know is that I didn't hurt her the way you think." He walked across the stairway and went for the other wing of the Mansion Estate. "I merely conveyed words she tries desperately not to hear or say."

Schneizel's eyes widened. Sebastian vanished from sight. "Is that what happened?"

As Sebastian continued into the west wing of the manor, he let out a breath of guilt. "I hurt her. Saying that I loved nothing more seemed to kill her." He cursed himself. "But at least I saw something. I saw that…she does care. But she will never admit to it. HM!" The jolt came again. "He couldn't be here! Why…would he?" Sebastian growled. "He'd better not…"

**(*)**

Alliahnna was walking down the stone path. She moved her eyes over the pine green grass, the neatly trimmed hedges, and the little bit of twigs on the stone path. She meandered to the fountain that was neatly placed in between the home and the front gates. The gates were guarded by two guards on the inside and two on the outside.

Alliahnna sat down and watched the water ripple around and trickle out. The sound of the water eased the tension she was feeling in her heart. But she still felt guilty and also…heartbroken? _I love nothing more about you, _is what she heard. "He doesn't…love anything else?" _Nothing more… _"PFFT! Why do I care? This just makes things easier for me!" She tried to say proudly. Her pride dropped to shameful guilt. "But with the way I treat him or brush him off, why should he…" _Nothing more. _The words continued to taunt her. _Nothing more…nothing more…_Alliahnna put her hands to her ears, trying to block the heart wrenching words. "Shut up…" _Nothing more…_

"Alliahnna?"

"SHUT UP!" She roared, slapping her hands to her ears. "Wait." That was a real voice she heard. She turned towards the house and saw a frightened Bardroy standing behind her. "OH! Bardroy!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry. Everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He retorted, sitting next to her. "You seemed really upset about something."

"Oh that. It was nothing." She lied. "Sebastian and I were just talking and…and we had a falling out. Nothing unusual."

"Must have been one hell of a _nothing unusual._" Bardroy retorted, not believing her. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry the way you did. You must really feel hurt."

"I just…" she shrugged her shoulders, not able to explain how she felt. "I don't know. I honestly don't know why I'm upset." She admitted solemnly. "Sebastian was telling me things…and I just…I blew them off." She folded her knees into her chest and buried her face into them. "I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible." Bardroy reassured her. "In fact you're far from it. You just don't know how to proceed from this point." Alliahnna took her face from her knees and glanced over to him. "Allie, I've known you for many years. And I've seen what happens to you when your heart is torn." He reminisced with her. "You're not blowing Sebastian off. You're just scared to go any further. You either don't want to ruin the friendship you guys have, or you don't want to get hurt. It's natural."

"But I still feel horrible."

"That's something only you can fix. How you do it is up to you." He patted her on the back and rose to his feet. "But if you ask me, you'd probably feel better if you just own up to your feeling already."

"Huh?" Bardroy didn't reply. He just waved and sauntered back to the mansion. "Own up to what feelings?" She asked impatiently.

"Lady Alliahnna!" Two of the guards ran up. Alliahnna put some water on her face, wiping away her tear filled eyes. She faced the two guards. They saluted to her. "Madam Commander, there is a carriage outside the gates." The mustached guard reported. "She claims to be a friend of yours."

"Does she have a name?"

"Ma'am, her name is Elizabeth and her butler Zanosuke Liang." The guard with side burns reported next.

"Yes! I do know her!" Alliahnna exclaimed happily. "Please let them in." The guard saluted and faced the gate. They gave their partners at the gate a thumbs up; telling them it was okay for the carriage to be let through.

A royal blue carriage with white horses came rolling through. It stopped a few feet from the fountain. The coachman get down from the carriage and opened the door. A young blond haired girl came stepping out. She had familiar, super curly pig tails and vibrant green eyes. She wore a spaghetti strap teal dress that stopped at her knees. She had a white ribbon tied around her waist and into a bow on her back. She wore two inch teal heels. On her head was a white Berea.

Then her butler came walking out. He wore a white tailcoat and white pants. He wore a green vest over a white folded turtle neck shirt. And he wore white shoes with black lining and soles. He had long black combed back hair with neatly trimmed sideburns. He had a thin mustache, and a triangular beard. He had eyes as red as blood. _He looks familiar…_Alliahnna thought nostalgically. _That aside, how can her wear that in this heat?_

"ALLIE!" The girl boomed happily.

"LIZZIE!" Elizabeth ran up and hugged Alliahnna tightly. "It's so great to see you again! It's been too long."

"That's my line." Elizabeth giggled. "But I guess it can't be helped. After all, we are the assistants to noblemen after all."

"Except compared to yours, mine is such a slacker." Alliahnna dreaded. The two girls giggled. With Elizabeth's parents across the see visiting other places, Ciel's death, and London still under construction from it going aflame, Elizabeth has had to find other means of supporting herself. Luckily, Elizabeth's parents were friends with the Earl of Lyon – Lloyd Caledon. **(**_Kal-eh-done_**) **

Alliahnna then brought her eyes to the butler standing behind Elizabeth. Alliahnna had almost forgotten he was there because he was so quiet. But he didn't seem to mind. In fact he just stood there staring at Alliahnna with a relaxed expression. And he was smiling. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." She said cautiously to him. Walking over, she held out her hand. "I'm Alliahnna Le Britannia." As mentioned beforehand, Alliahnna took on Schneizel's last name as a way of hiding from the world. Too many people know of the Phantomhive's. Many of them have grudges for the stunts Ciel pulled. So to avoid the drama Alliahnna went by Britannia. "Welcome to Paris Mr. Liang."

"The pleasure is mine." Zanosuke bowed first hand and then shook the hand. His voice was soft spoken and smooth. But when he spoke, his voice had a certain charismatic/persuasive tone to it. _Charisma and persuasion…now I know I've met him somewhere. _"And please Lady Alliahnna, call me Zanosuke."

"And don't bother telling him to just call you Alliahnna." Elizabeth giggled. "I've been telling him the last five years to just call me Lizzie or Elizabeth." She sighed and shrugged a hand, "But he still calls me _my lady, Lady Elizabeth, _or_ Miss Elizabeth. _So I left it at Ms. Elizabeth."

"In that case just call me Ms. Alliahnna. I'm not really one for formalities." Zanosuke nodded his head, accepting her terms. Alliahnna found herself drawn to his red eyes. _Seriously! He looks so familiar. _"So what brings you guys all the way to Paris?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to discuss that with Lord Schneizel." Elizabeth requested. "Is he home?"

"He is. Follow me." Alliahnna guided them to the manor. She felt an eerie chill run down her spine. Her eyes were drawn to Zanosuke, who was still staring at her. Alliahnna snapped her head back to the front. A sweat drop trickled down her face. _Why is he staring at me?_

**(*)**

In Schneizel's office, his Lordship was staring out the window, watching the birds fly by. Thoughts on the saddened Alliahnna whirled through his mind. "It's been quite some time since I last saw you that upset." He grumbled to himself. "But I know those tears you weep Alliahnna. They are tears…of a heart torn." His door opened. Sebastian came sauntering in. "Ah, Sebastian. I'm glad you could come."

"I do not wish to be rude Lord Schneizel," Sebastian started off, hiding how aggravated he truly was, "But I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to."

"Well depending on the answers you give me, this shouldn't take long." Schneizel said sternly. Sebastian was taken aback by his firm tone, but kept up an impassive front. Schneizel rose to his feet and approached Sebastian with his hands behind his back. "What precisely is your game with Alliahnna?" He asked straight forward.

"My game?" Sebastian cocked a brow.

"The tears I saw trickling down her cheeks were those of a heart torn by that of one she cares for deeply." Schneizel explained. Sebastian could hear the anger in his voice. "And coincidentally you happened to be the one following behind her."

"Are you insinuating something?" Sebastian hissed.

"Phoebus, Bardroy, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and I have noticed it for quite some time! And I'm sure you've noticed it as well. Alliahnna has feelings for you!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes. But his gaze diverted to another part of the room. "I may not know you very well Sebastian, but I can tell that you care about Alliahnna as well. I just doubt how much."

"Are you suggesting that I am leading her on?" Sebastian questioned, the anger rising in his voice. "Let's get one thing straight! My feelings, her feelings, have nothing to do with you! As it stands, yes, Alliahnna's tears were my fault." He lowered his head. "I've never been good at admitting my feelings." He whispered incoherently.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, let me assure you that I would never do something so unforgivable. Least of all to Alliahnna! She doesn't deserve it."

"Indeed she does not." Schneizel finally smiled. "Thank you Sebastian. And I apologize. You see…I worry for Alliahnna from time to time. After all she's been through, I can't stand to see her sad."

"I know what you mean." Sebastian lightened up. "The world seems darker when she isn't smiling."

As if on cue, Alliahnna along with Zanosuke and Elizabeth came walking in. "Sorry to barge in Schneizel." She smiled. "The door was…" she saw Sebastian, "Unlocked." An awkward air descended into the room. The two might have calmed down since their – supposed – lovers quarrel. But the tension still existed. "Ahem! Sebastian, you remember Elizabeth?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Of course." He bowed. "How wonderful to see you again Lady Elizabeth. I believe it's been three years since we last saw you." He recollected. "We really must keep in touch more."

"Yeah." She giggled.

"Schneizel this is Elizabeth, a friend of my family's." Alliahnna introduced. "And this is her butler," All eyes went to Zanosuke. Sebastian went wide eyed and then glared, "Zanosuke Liang." Schneizel and Zanosuke bowed to each other. Then he met the gaze of Sebastian and smirked. The two butlers stared each other down. Alliahnna could see the sparks in their eyes. _WHO IS THIS GUY? _

"I must say," Zanosuke chuckled, stroking his chin at Alliahnna, "You've certainly found yourself quite the beauty this time Sebastian." He reached a hand out and gently placed his thumb and index finger on her chin. "She truly is a wonder to behold. Try not to lose this one this time."

_This time? _Alliahnna looked over to the glaring Sebastian. Something was said that shouldn't have been said. _There was a last time? _"I never lost anyone." Sebastian hissed, but tried to maintain his composure. "You stole them!" He marched over and snatched Alliahnna by the arm. He held her close. "I'll not have you take her!"

Schneizel and Elizabeth exchanged bewildered expressions. They were just as confused as Alliahnna. '_Last time? Not taking Alliahnna?_' What on earth was going on? "I never thought I'd live to see the day." Zanosuke smiled. "The day where you actually grow to care about someone. I must say you have grown quite a bit. I'm so proud of you."

"GRR! Do not patronize me!" Sebastian growled, tightening his grip on Alliahnna's shoulders.

"OW! HEY!" She winced. "Sebastian, that hurts." Realizing he was squeezing tightly, Sebastian released her arms. "That's better." She sighed, rubbing her arms. "So, do one of you want to tell us what's going on? Or do we have to guess?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth put her hat back on her head, and then her hands on her hips. "What exactly is going on around here? Do you two know each other?"

Sebastian bit his lip, apprehensive about answering the question. He looked to Zanosuke who was smiling with victory. Sebastian's red eyes glowered with hate. He felt backed into a corner. He relaxed when he felt something tug on his sleeve. Alliahnna had hold of him. She gazed at him with pleading eyes. The demon butler buckled at the gaze. "This man…unfortunately…" he grumbled, tiring of Zanosuke's smirk, "Is my pitiful excuse for a brother." Zanosuke closed his eyes and smiled even wider.

"EHHHH!" Elizabeth, Alliahnna, and Schneizel gasped. They looked from Sebastian to Zanosuke, trying to figure out how on earth those two were related. But in all seriousness there was a certain resemblance. "BROTHER!" Alliahnna gasped. "You never told me you had a brother!"

"Yeah Zanosuke! You never told me either!" Elizabeth snarled.

"We're only half-brothers." Sebastian corrected. "We have different mothers, but Zanosuke decided to change his name when he..." He trailed off, remembering that Elizabeth was the only one unaware of the existence of demons. "When he moved away." Alliahnna got the hint.

"Half or full, same or different father or mother – it matters not." Zanosuke crooned. "Either way Sebastian, you and I are blood. And as blood…" he narrowed his eyes onto Alliahnna. Sebastian put a protective arm in front of Alliahnna. "My, my Sebastian," he chortled, "she must really mean the world to you. Who would have thought she'd be the one to give you a heart?" He continued to tease.

Sebastian furrowed his brow and growled. Alliahnna could feel Sebastian's arm vibrating anxiously. He was ready to draw the knives and start a fight. "SO LIZZIE," Alliahnna boomed, getting everyone's attention. Sebastian was so shocked he flinched. "Why'd you need to speak to Schneizel?" She asked, hoping to deter the two butlers from their impending fight. "Please speak fast!"

"Oh yes!" She jumped. She removed her hat, reached into it, and pulled out an envelope. It had a nobleman's seal on it. It belonged to the Earl of Lyon. Elizabeth removed the seal. The envelope unfolded into a piece of paper. Elizabeth cleared her throat and read,

"_Le Comte Schneizel Le Britannia de Paris,_

_You, the Lady Alliahnna, and whomever else you decide are cordially invited to attend the annual French Noblemen and Women's gathering this Saturday. The gathering shall begin at 6:00pm. This year it will be held at his Excellency - Lord Monte Cristo – manor. This will be a formal gathering. Food and drinks will be served. We both have prepared some entertainment I'm sure you'll find delightful. We realize it is a long ride to Toulouse from Paris. But we do hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Le Earl Lloyd de Caledon._"

Schneizel touch a hand to his chin. "So Lord Monte Cristo and Lord Lyon are both behind this year's gathering?" He chuckled. Elizabeth set the letter on his desk. "I guess I cannot be surprised. Lord Monte Cristo, even during his stay in Italy, was always plotting odd gatherings with Lord Lyon." He took the note in his hand. He could feel their mischievous antics through the paper. "This is the first time in many years that they have gotten to carry out their plans. I can only assume trouble will be brewing when we gather."

"Why is that?" Alliahnna asked.

"Oh I forgot. You and Elizabeth have been too young to attend these gatherings." Schneizel recollected, taking his seat. "You see each year, the Nobles of France gather together as a sort of Peace Treaty between our nations. And each year a noble's home is chosen to host the gathering."

"So this year Lord Monte Cristo is hosting it." Elizabeth replied. "I also heard this party will be as a sort of welcome to France Party for him. And it's also a congrats to him on becoming the new Count of Toulouse."

"Yeah," Allaihnna hummed, "I heard his Grandfather – Count Aldecar – left him the Manor in his will when he died."

"Indeed." Schneizel nodded, holding a hand to his chin. He moved his eyes around the room. He could sense that the tension had died down. But disdain felt by the two brothers still lingered within the air. At least Alliahnna wasn't saddened by previous events with Sebastian. "Alliahnna, why don't you take Elizabeth on a tour around the town?" He suggested. "Maybe show her a few landmarks, famous sights?"

"That actually sounds like fun." Alliahnna agreed. "Lizzie?"

"Sure thing!" Not wanting to be rude, Elizabeth strained her eyes in the direction of the butlers. Alliahnna got the hint.

"Sebastian, Zanosuke, would you guys like to go?" She offered genuinely. "In fact," on cue, Schneizel pulled out a clipboard, "We have to oversee something at the Louvre."

"The museum with the Mona Lisa?" Elizabeth asked with excitement. Alliahnna nodded and laughed. "Why? What happened?"

"There have been reports of break-in's and attempted robberies." She elucidated, reading from the clipboard, "A security guard was injured while chasing the assailant." She shrugged, "For now it's just reconnaissance."

"Sounds exciting." She looked down at her dress. "Um…can I change out of this though?" She held the bottom of her dress out. "Something tells me I shouldn't wear it to a prison."

"You always did have good instincts." Alliahnna guided her towards the door. "I have outfits in my room. Let's go."

"Speaking of rooms, I shall adjourn to mine." Schneizel stated. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten enough sleep since the incident on the pier."

"Speaking of which," Alliahnna snapped her fingers, "Mr. and Mrs. Harris – the owners of the Carnival on the Pier aren't pressing charges. However they do wish to extend their apologies."

"I shall take care of that when I wake up in five hours." Schneizel nodded. There were exhaustion rings around his eyes. His hair was disheveled. He was a mess. He meandered to the door.

"I'll tell Bardroy to bring you some tea to help you sleep." Alliahnna announced.

"Thank you." Schneizel grumbled from down the hall.

"Um…" She looked from Zanosuke to Sebastian. "You two…can wait for us in the main hall." She suggested cautiously. "Or something…"

"We shall catch up to you My Lady." Sebastian bowed. "Right now I must speak with Zanosuke."

"Okay. Please try not to fight." Alliahnna begged.

Sebastian only closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Alliahnna knew what that meant. He wasn't going to say yes, he wasn't going to say no. But he was going to do his best. When Elizabeth and Alliahnna walked out of the room, Sebastian faced his smirking brother. "By the way she was acting it would appear that you upset her before my arrival." Zanosuke touched a hand to his cheek. "My, my, you certainly aren't one Hell of a butler after all." He mocked. "And to think she has feelings for you, dear little brother." Sebastian lunged his hand out, gripping onto Zanosuke's collar and slammed him against the wall. "Oh ho, and you have feelings for her as well!" He crooned. "How cruel of you. I bet you're toying with her aren't you? Trying to get her to say those lovely words before you? Does it deepen your love to try and pretend that you don't love her?" Sebastian raised the clenched collar higher. "If you aren't going to claim her, maybe I should?"

"Now you see here! And I am going to make this as clear as possible!" Sebastian hissed, fangs appearing in his mouth. "I do not know why you have chosen to come, but I will not allow you to make Alliahnna your little toy!" He declared. Venom dripped in his words. "Yes – I care about her. And Yes – I have a tendency to play around with her." he admitted mostly to himself. "But do not imagine for a second that I am toying with her feelings!"

"Then why not tell her how you feel?" Zanosuke dared him. "Instead of playing these little games, why don't you admit to her that you love her?"

"My reasoning is none of your concern!" Sebastian released him. Zanosuke fixed himself. "Alliahnna is none of your concern! She's mine!"

"Then you had better claim her." Zanosuke teased. "Or I will." He meandered to the door. "Just like I claimed the previous ones." He opened the door and sauntered out, leaving Sebastian alone in the room with his thoughts.

"You won't have this one." He declared. "Because unlike the others…unlike the others…I love Alliahnna." He admitted to himself. "I love Alliahnna. And I will do whatever it takes to protect her."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	15. Someone's Lying

**Someone's Lying**

**GOOD TO BE BACK PEOPLE! Let's do this.**

**Warning:**_I __changed __the __location __from __the __Bastille __to __the __Louvre. __Why? __Because __I __couldn__'__t __come __up __with __a __story line __for __it._

**Recap:**_Alliahnna __chewed __Sebastian __out __about __Angela/Ash __having __a __crush __on __him. __Sebastian __admitted __that __he __cared __about __her __and __teased __her __a __little. __Alliahnna __told __him __to __stop __playing __around __and __pushed __him __away __for __the __umpteenth __time. __Sebastian __called __her __a __child __and __said __he __loved __her __childish __antics__ '__nothing__more.__' __Alliahnna __was __hurt __and __ran __outside. __There __she __talks __with __Bardroy, __while __Sebastian __is __getting __chewed __out __by __Schneizel, __and __he __helps __her __feel __better, __by __encouraging __her __to __admit __whatever __she__'__s __hiding. __Then __Elizabeth __and __her __butler __Zanosuke __arrive, __creating __a __happier __atmosphere. __It __was __later __discovered __that __Zanosuke __and __Sebastian __are __half-__brothers. __Elizabeth __reads __a __letter, __inviting __them __all __to __Count __Monte __Cristo__'__s __manor __for __a __party __that __weekend. __Before __that, __there __was __an __issue __at __the __Louvre __that __needed __to __be __dealt __with._

**What will Zanosuke's presence bring? Trouble? Relief? Let's see. **

Schneizel was in his room, lying on his bed with his hands folded behind his head, mind drifting through space – not on the upcoming mission either. His mind was on Alliahnna. Sure she may have been smiling whilst Elizabeth was here, but earlier…earlier she was crying. "The tears of love," He sighed, placing a hand over his heart, "Truly, they are the most lethal to a heart." He whispered poetically. "Hm…" Then thoughts on Sebastian and Zanosuke came to mind. To state the obvious – if Sebastian was a demon, that meant Zanosuke was a demon as well. And to further state the obvious, they didn't get along. He sensed a sibling rivalry on the horizon, something that didn't need to be added to the already placed drama. _Knock,__knock,__knock,_"Enter." The door opened slowly, revealing a blushing Grell. "Ah Grell," Schneizel sat up, "Just the person I wanted to see."

Grell slide inside the room and closed the door. He locked as a just in case measure. "My Lord Schneizel," He purred, shaking his hips side to side, "You truly are a naughty boy aren't you?" He folded one arm over, rested his elbow on it and touched a finger to his chin, "Asking me into your room, and finding that you are in bed? Tsk…tsk…" he skipped to the bed. Bending forward, he placed his hands on the bed on either side of Schneizel's legs, leaning in. "People might get the wrong impression." He reached a hand for Schneizel's face, stroking from his cheek to his chin. "They may even believe we're…being naughty." He cat smiled. Schneizel remained impassive to the advance. He sat calmly with his hands on the bed, keeping him propped up. Grell ran a single finger down Schneizel's chin, to his neck, and down his chest. Grell's smile grew, displaying his razor sharp teeth in a cynical smile. "Does the Count de Paris have a desire for some fun?" He circled his finger in the middle of Schneizel's chest.

"Maybe some other time." Held took hold of Grell's hand, pushing it back. "I have a job for you."

"What kind of job?" Grell asked with intrigue.

"I would like you to accompany Alliahnna and Sebastian today. I have a feeling there may be some drama. Mostly between Zanosuke and Sebastian."

"Ahh brotherly love at its finest," He sighed. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, debating whether or not he should accompany Sebastian and Alliahnna. "It'll put a little excitement on my boring day." He clapped his hands, "Okay, I'll go." He snaked his way onto Schneizel's lap, wrapping his arms around Schneizel's neck, poking his cheek, "And when I return you and I can have a little naughty time together." He purred.

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with Sebastian?" He asked irritably.

"He's so enthralled with Alliahnna, I don't have a chance." He rubbed his face against Schneizel's, "Besides your face and body are so much more appealing." Schneizel let out a breath of disbelief. _Curse__these__good__looks__of__mine._Schneizel grumbled. "Well I'll be seeing you." Grell moved for the door.

"And one more thing Grell," Schneizel added, catching Grell before he walked out, "Let me know how Ali and Sebastian are _getting__along._" He hinted towards something else. Grell winked and proceeded out the door. Schneizel lied back down, folding his arms behind his head. He smiled to the ceiling. Whatever feelings or emotions Alliahnna was feeling were all due to her stubbornness to resist admitting how she truly feels. "Alliahnna you always were stubborn. But sooner or later, you will say the words." He guaranteed, drifting off to sleep. "And when you do…" He yawned, turning over on his side, "I'll have…the champagne…ready…"

**(*)**

Sebastian and Zanosuke waited outside Alliahnna's bedroom, listening to Elizabeth fuss over how cute Alliahnna's clothes were. They were wishing Elizabeth would hurry up and choose an outfit and get going.

Sebastian had his arms folded and was glaring at the floor, disgruntled by his brother's presence. He was only here a few minutes and he was already threatening to steal Alliahnna away from him. And what was worse was that he may succeed. Sebastian had upset Alliahnna before Zanosuke arrived. Things may have seemed copasetic, but deep down the remnants of their spat remained boiling within them. And if Sebastian knew his brother, he would play with her emotions and try to win her over. _No! __That __won__'__t __happen! _He told himself. _Alliahnna__'__s __stronger __than __that. __She __wouldn__'__t __choose __him__…__would __she?_Sebastian wasn't sure at the moment. He and Alliahnna had been getting into arguments lately, what with Ash and Angela appearing, Angela kissing him, and Alliahnna obviously jealous and too proud to admit it. And he didn't make things better by calling her a child and saying that only what he liked about her. He made it sound as if…as if…as if he only liked mature women. Which is what Marianna was. But he didn't love her. _Ugh__…__I __don__'__t __think __any __woman __has __made __me __think __this __hard._

"Something bothering you dear brother?"

A vein popped in Sebastian's head at the sound of Zanosuke's voice. He glared over to his smirking half brother. "What's it to you?" He hissed.

Zanosuke shrugged and meandered over to him, "You just seem troubled by something." He got in front of Sebastian, watching as he leaned further into the wall, "Thinking about the Lady Alliahnna?" His question was answered by Sebastian narrowing his eyes. "You two seemed a bit uncomfortable in Lord Schneizel's office. Almost distant." He placed a hand on the wall beside Sebastian's head, "One might think you two had a fight." He teased.

"That's none of your concern!" Sebastian snarled. "As said beforehand, our problems are our business. Now keep that nose of yours out of it!"

"You seem rather adamant about keeping me away from Alliahnna." He continued to tease his younger brother. "What's the matter? Afraid she'll love me instead?"

"Why would she love someone who doesn't return it?"

"I do so return the feeling. Just not the same as you."

"Your idea of loving a woman is total submission to your rule."

"Most women are turned on by a man who asserts his authority." He boasted, rubbing his knuckles against his chest. "It's not my fault your _mistresses _found me more _appealing._"

"They found _you_appealing? Or they found that hypnotic gaze of yours appealing?" He tested. Zanosuke smiled wolfishly. Sebastian has and ability where he can break items or limbs without so much as touching someone. It was known as the Impetus Grip. **(**_Refer __to __puppet __master __ep and__first __ep_**).**He also had uncanny art skills and accuracy with darts and various other weapons. But Zanosuke was born with a slightly different ability. One that irked Sebastian to no bitter end. It was a technique known as the Auditos Gaze.

Auditos is a technique with the eyes certain demons posses. They can hypnotize and entrance anyone who gazes into the wielders eyes. The wielder than gains complete control, and the victim is completely enthralled. No one has ever been able to break out of the trance. "You hypnotize women – my masters and all – and force yourself upon them. I would never do something so deplorable to Alliahnna!" He proclaimed in a heart felt manner. Sebastian did not possess the gaze – which he was not complaining about.

Zanosuke smirked triumphantly, "It's so adorable how you care for this girl." He cooed. "Now the question is does she care about you?"

"She does!" Sebastian hissed, getting into his face. "But unlike you I'm not pressuring or forcing Alliahnna to care for me. Her feelings are developing on their own by the years we've been together and the relationship we've developed."

"Then why don't we put your faith to the test, shall we?" He dared. Sebastian raised a curious brow.

**(*)**

After 30 minutes of deliberation, Elizabeth hereby decreed that she and Alliahnna would go out as twins…sort of. She found a white and black design of the Vampire Knight **(**_Anime_**)**school uniforms. Elizabeth decided to wear white, figuring it went well with her hair and eyes. She urged Alliahnna to wear the black uniform so that she could look mysterious and serious. Alliahnna tried to protest, but she knew Elizabeth would never let her say no. She agreed to wear the uniform, making Elizabeth squeal excitedly. Alliahnna figured it would be for the best. After all, she was going to be presenting herself to the police force. She needed to look somewhat professional. That and she needed to hide her two revolvers under something. The sword she carried would be brought along as a back up. It was a thick, semi-wide bladed Rapier that Sebastian crafted for her some odd years ago. The blade was made to never wither or break from extensive use.

While the girls started changing, Elizabeth asked, "So what happened between you and Sebastian?" She pulled the skirt up over her legs.

"What do you mean?" Alliahnna pulled the white sleeveless under shirt over her head.

"You two just didn't seem…I don't know…like yourselves." She tried to explain. "Usually when you two are together Sebastian will say something to annoy you and then you both will get into a comical argument." She elucidated, reminding Alliahnna how funny they can be together. "I know Zano being here doesn't help…but you guys don't let bad company ruin your fun."

"Oh…" Alliahnna sighed solemnly. She'd almost forgotten about hers and Sebastian's disagreement earlier.

As Elizabeth put the under shirt over her arms, she stopped and moved her head to see Alliahnna's saddened expression. "So what happened?" she pressed sympathetically.

Alliahnna pulled the skirt over her legs, tucking the white shirt inside. "Um…" She swallowed. She wasn't sure if Zanosuke told Elizabeth that he was a demon or not, so she had to be careful of what she says. "Sebastian and I…sort had a bit of a falling out. A couple falling outs, actually."

"What kind of falling outs?"

"Well…earlier this month…" She continued cautiously, watching what she said, "I was attacked by…the man who killed Ciel six years ago." Sebastian came to her a year after Ciel died. "Sebastian saved me and brought me back home. Then Finnian wanted to take me to the pier summer festival. Mey-Rin volunteered to take Sebastian. Of course he was against it." She went on to tell Elizabeth that Sebastian scolded her for being reckless. She was just attacked and wanted to go out to a fair with thousands of people, knowing Ash could have been hiding amongst them. "Eventually I started to tease him. I asked if he was jealous because I was going on a date with Finny, and if he was starting to care about me, Schneizel would kill him."

"He probably would." Elizabeth laughed, putting the jacket on. "What happened next?" Alliahnna told her about Sebastian getting in her face and saying, "_What __if __I __am __jealous? __What __if __I __refuse __to __lose __you? __What __if __I__…" _She trailed off. Her cheeks turned pink at the thought of his lips being so close. Alliahnna subconsciously touched her fingers to her lips. "OH MY GOD!" Elizabeth gasped, her cheeks red with loving glee. "He kissed you, didn't he?" She squealed.

Alliahnna's face exploded with embarrassment, "NO HE DID NOT!" She waved her arms up and down frantically, "I PUSHED HIM AWAY BEFORE HE COULD!"

"Huh?" Elizabeth sneered, getting into Alliahnna's face, "You pushed him away?" She scolded. "Why would you do that?" She shrugged her hands, "It's obvious you wanted him to kiss you."

"NO-I-DID-NOT!" Steam puffed from her head. "I STILL DON'T!" Her eyes were anime white as she snarled, "Why would I want to kiss someone who only likes me because I look like Ciel?"

Elizabeth's mouth gaped. "He said that?" She asked with disbelief.

"In a sense, yes!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. She held one hand up in Elizabeth's face, "He rubbed his cheek on my hand and said it was just like Ciel's! He misses having Ciel around!"

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She stressed. "I miss him more than anyone else in the world." She lowered her head somberly, "Half the time Sebastian has to find ways to keep me from crying." She shook her head, shaking away her rising sadness. "Usually that's by harassing me." She wrapped her arms around her bare arms. She had yet to put on the uniform jacket. "And when he called me a child…" She scoffed at herself, "I don't know why I got mad at him for that. I do act like a child from time to time. I just didn't like it when he said, '_I__only__love__your__childish__antics.__Nothing__more._' She added the conversation they had in between. He mentioned once again how much he cared about her. And…she wasn't going to lie…she expected him to say he loved her.

"And there you go." Elizabeth chimed softly. Alliahnna cocked her head to the side, confused by the comment. "Ali, you expected him to say he loved you because you _wanted_him to say he loved you." Alliahnna's face started to turn pink. Elizabeth added teasingly, "And you obviously love him."

Alliahnna's face exploded in crimson red. "I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

Elizabeth smiled victoriously. "But you don't hate him either." She countered.

"No!" Alliahnna jumped, then relaxed. "I-I could never hate him." She muttered admittedly.

Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder, "Ali, I understand your reason for not wanting to fall in love with someone," she clarified, "You've been hurt so many times in the past. But you can't let rule your life."

"I…don't…know…" She dreaded. Her stomach churned.

"One day you will." Elizabeth assured her. "And when you do admit that you love him," She slipped the jacket on, "I'll be one of your bride's maids at your wedding."

Alliahnna grabbed Elizabeth by the collar and snarled, "You are digging a grave so deep Lizzie that not even god could dig you out!" Elizabeth laughed nervously. "But…I guess…" She released Elizabeth, "I should probably apologize."

"That would be a good start."

**(*)**

Sebastian and Zanosuke stood off from each other, staring one another down, waiting for the other to look away. "Do we have an accord?" Zanosuke asked quizzically.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed professionally. "And I guarantee you, without a single doubt, that Alliahnna will not fall for it."

"We'll see." Zanosuke doubted. "No woman – human, sub demon or otherwise – can resist me." He leaned in, his smirk growing wider, "And I hope you're prepared to lose the one thing in this life that you love."

"IS BASSY LOSING ME?" The two brothers looked behind Zanosuke. Grell stood there with his mouth gaped. "YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" He dashed over and hugged Sebastian tightly. "Oh Bassy please! I can't bear to be separated from you!" He looked up to the impassive, yet steadily growing annoyed, butler, "I know I'm more interested in Schneizel these days, but that doesn't mean I'm cheating on you." He dropped to his knees, hugging Sebastian's legs. Sebastian let out an irritable breath. Zanosuke moved his eyes between Sebastian and the groveling Grell, and opened his mouth to ask. Sebastian waved his hand under his chin, telling Zanosuke not to ask. "There's room in my life for both of you! JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Uhh…" The three men turned their heads to Alliahnna's door. Alliahnna and Elizabeth stood in the door way, staring bewilderedly. Zanosuke put a hand to his mouth, stifling a rising, powerful laugh. Sebastian "Are we interrupting anything?" Alliahnna asked in a monotone voice.

"Not in the slightest." Sebastian kicked Grell off and into the wall.

Zanosuke folded his hands behind his back, "They say love hurts," He bent down to the wall planted Grell, "But that just looks downright painful." Grell fell backwards, a large red mark on his face.

Sebastian had raised an interested brow to Alliahnna. His eyes ran up and down her body, admiring how well it fit her. Alliahnna wrapped her arms around herself. "Stop looking at me like that, you Perv!" She hissed. "You act like you've never seen me where a uniform before."

"Forgive me," He smiled, "It's just been a while." He explained. Bowing he remarked, "You look lovely, my lady."

Alliahnna pouted half heartedly. Looking away she replied, "Thanks." Elizabeth snuck over with Zanosuke, letting Alliahnna and Sebastian have their moment. "Um…Lizzie, Zanosuke," She shook her head of the rising fluster, "Technically this is a formal investigation and I can get in trouble for letting civilians tag along." She reached into her uniform pocket, pulling out seals of the count. "Wear these. No one will turn a head." They put the pendants around their necks.

"Did you remember your holster?"

"Yes." She placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the straps.

"Both of your revolvers?"

"In the holster."

"Your back up bullets?"

"Strapped inside the coat."

"You sword?"

Alliahnna was about to say she had it. Realizing it was not strapped to her hip or back, Alliahnna dashed back into her room, grabbed the sword and strapped it to her back. She gave a thumbs up, "Got it."

Sebastian shook his head disparagingly, "You would forget your head if I weren't here, my lady."

"Hey, I'm not that out of it." She reassured him. "I'm just coffee deprived." She stated walking past him.

"Drink tea," Sebastian advised, trailing after her, "It's better for you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Elizabeth, Grell, and Zanosuke followed after the bantering two. Elizabeth smiled lovingly, "That's better." She sighed.

"Indeed it is." Grell agreed. "I was beginning to miss their little banters."

Zanosuke remained silent, watching his younger brother and Alliahnna exchange words happily. _Could __they __truly __have __a __different __relationship __than __the __previous __contractors? _He considered.

**(*)**

At the front entrance of the Louvre, a police perimeter had been established. The three streets – side streets and straight way – that led to the massive sized museum were blocked off, forcing drivers by or unauthorized personnel to go around and continue on their merry way. Officers were stationed on the streets to keep the paparazzi and spectators from approaching. The paparazzi was harder to get rid of.

Captain Lisa Robbes was in charge of the scene. She was a fit tan skinned woman – a foot taller than Alliahnna – with blond hair just past the ear and her bangs combed over. Her eyes were a focused jet black. The uniforms her department wore were army green. Lisa's uniform differed from the male uniform. Male – over shirt buttoned all the way up, collar folded displaying the red coloring on the inside of the shirt. Red Epaulette's were on the shoulders. Over and under shirt are tucked into the trousers. Boots were standard issue work boots that the trouser were tucked into.

Lisa got a tailor friend of hers to stitch up a pair of police issue trousers, except skinnier and forming around the legs. They were loose for movement of course. Her black boots were put over the pant legs and came to the knee. Around her waist was a black X-band shaped gun holster containing two pistols with silencers. Her long sleeve green uniform over shirt was wore open like a common jacket, showing off her black sleeveless tight shirt that was tucked in.

Next to Lisa was her Lieutenant – Michael Pierre. He was taller than Lisa. He wore the trousers and worked boot. The over shirt slowed him down so he never wore it – unless circumstances dictated he had to. Instead he wore a brown taut shirt, with a rifle strapped to his back. He and Lisa had been partners for years and have moved up in the rankings together.

Some of Lisa's superiors – a few subordinate as well – had issues with Lisa being the highest ranking woman over _equally_capable men. But the chief of the department was firm. Lisa was the best of the best and therefore earned the right and privilege of being leader.

"Captain," A tall portly man with neatly combed short black hair and fluffy mustache came running over to her. His name was Sergeant Chris Roland, and he was more assertive and abrasive than most officers. He saluted to Lisa with a black gloved hand, "These are no signs of any forced entry, no clues as to who may have broken in, and no indication as to what the target may have been." He reported, almost sounding regretful for his team's findings. "However we have gotten permission from the curator to use the museum as our base of operations. He merely asks that we don't damage anything."

"Stand at ease Sgt. This isn't a formal call out." Lisa ordered him strongly. Roland quickly obliged. "Can you tell me what we do know so that I have something to report to the Lady Commander when she get's here?"

Roland but his lip angrily. He was one of the few that despised taking orders from women. And the fact that an 18 year old is the commander of the Counts forces made his blood boil. "The security guard who was attacked has just been released from the hospital. Nothing too severe on his part. A two man team has been sent to retrieve him."

"Good!" She snapped, making Roland flinch. "Then maybe we can shed some light on this fiasco."

"Ma'am, permission to speak freely." Roland requested.

"So granted." She waved off unenthusiastically.

"Ma'am, is it really necessary to have the Count's squad here? This is a job for the _proper __authorities. _Not some little girl wielding a sword and spitting out commands!"

"That _little __girl __spitting __out __commands _– as you so blatantly called her – has had a succession rate three percent higher than any department in Paris!" She hissed, proud that she reprimanded him for his disrespect. "Not only that, she's a young girl willing to lay her life on the line for those who – half the time – don't appreciate her hard work." Roland cleared his throat nervously, realizing that he stepped on a land mine. "So I suggest you watch your tone!" Lisa had met with Alliahnna numerous times in the past. They had developed a mutual friendship over the two years they've known each other. The first time they met, Alliahnna was in the market place inspecting the stands, making sure they were up to code. Out of nowhere she was attacked by three men. They dragged her into an alley and began assaulting and touching her. Lisa barged into the alley, and pummeled the three men. Alliahnna joined in and cracked their heads on the wall. Lisa warned Alliahnna to always keep her eyes open. Over the months the last two years Lisa and Alliahnna had met off and on, forming a friendship.

"That's quite alright captain." Lisa, Michael, and Roland turned and saw a smiling Alliahnna. She was accompanied by a young blond haired girl, three butlers, her Second in Command – Phoebus – and a platoon of 25 men standing at attention. Lisa had a squad of 25, equaling 50 men. That should suffice for a search through the museum. "I'm used to the derisive comments."

Lisa, Roland, and Michael jumped up. Lisa blew the whistle hanging around her neck. The 25 officers laundering outside snapped their heads to Lisa's direction. "LADY COMMANDER DE PARIS ON DECK! FALL IN!" Lisa bellowed. The officers scrambled into the empty stone street, filing and aligning themselves into five squads. Roland and Michael took position at the front of the fallen in platoon. Lisa took point in front of them.

Alliahnna, thinking it would be courteous, faced Phoebus and the standing at attention platoon. She folded her hands behind her back. "GUARDS DE PARIS!" Phoebus and the platoon stiffened. Roland and a few of the officers couldn't help glancing over. Elizabeth and Zanosuke were amazed as well. Little girl had a big voice. "FALL IN NEXT TO PARIS P.D! FALL OUT!"

"AYE, AYE MA'AM!" They stepped back, about faced and filed in next to the officers. Phoebus took point.

"Phoebus, with me please." She requested politely.

"Aye ma'am." Phoebus moved beside her. Alliahnna motioned her head to the three butlers and Elizabeth, having them follow her. Alliahnna faced off from Lisa. Phoebus stood next to her. The butlers and Elizabeth stood back a bit. Alliahnna smiled, "Captain Lisa, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Lisa and her two co-leaders saluted, "Lady Commander Alliahnna Britannia," she announced formally, loud enough for both platoons to hear her, "Paris Police Department, reporting for duty Ma'am! May I say it's an honor, my lady."

"The honor is all mine, Captain." Alliahnna bowed. He attention was drawn to the stiff platoons. "May I?" She whispered.

"By all means." Lisa winked.

"BOTH PLATOONS, AT EASE!" Lisa, Roland, Michael, and both platoons relaxed. "Captain Robbes , you member lieutenant Commander Phoebus?"

"Of course." Lisa smiled. "It's good to see you again Lieutenant Commander. Congratulations on your promotion."

"And you as well." The two shook hands.

"Allow me to introduce you both to Lieutenant Michael Pierre, and Sergeant Chris Roland." The two saluted and then returned to at ease.

Alliahnna bowed her head to the two men. "I've heard a lot about both of you. I look forward to working along side you."

"Ma'am, it is truly an honor Ma'am." Pierre replied stiffly.

"At ease Lieutenant," Alliahnna laughed, "You can reply normally."

"Yes Ma'am…" Pierre laughed nervously, "Force of habit."

Alliahnna smiled at the bashful man. She could tell he was fun to be around, just wound a little tight around higher ranked personnel. When looking over to Roland, Alliahnna couldn't help but notice Roland having a bit of a sneering expression. _I __wonder __what__'__s __bugging __him._She shrugged her shoulders and turned to Lisa, "What's the situation?"

"No clues or evidence of forced entry. We're not sure what the assailant was after or who they were either?" Lisa reported regretfully. "We should have more information when the security guard who was attacked arrived."

"I heard he was in the hospital." Alliahnna announced inquisitively. "I'm glad to hear that he's doing alright. I'll need his statement when he arrives. And I'll pay for his medical bills." She offered. "I know security guards don't get paid much."

"It was just one guard, Lady Britannia." Roland spoke out harshly. "A middle class man who doesn't contribute to society in any way, barely able to call himself an officer of the law, and didn't have the know-how to defend himself, was injured." He shrugged his shoulders, "Why are we making such a fuss? Let him pay his own bills."

Alliahnna narrowed her eyes dangerously. Sebastian, Lisa, and Phoebus let out small chuckles. Alliahnna stomped over to Roland, standing a foot away so he could see her glowering eyes. Roland swallowed the lump in his throat. He tilted his head up, trying to avoid making eye contact. "You make an outrageous remark and now you can't look me in the eye?" She inquired hostilely. "I don't play that way." She reached up, grabbed Roland by the collar and yanked him down, forcing him to see the rising rage in her eyes. "I'm going to make something as abundantly clear as possible, so do pay attention." She requested politely, but everyone could hear the truculent venom in her voice. "I don't care if that man is poor, mid-class, or so wealthy his signs Lord Schneizel's checks every month! A man was maliciously attacked guarding tacky wall art and future lawn ornaments!" She pulled Roland closer her face. He could have sworn he saw fangs coming from her mouth. "When the guard arrives I want his statement," She named off on her fingers, "I want his medical bills, and I want them paid. GET IT!"

"Got it." Roland gulped.

"Good!" She shoved him away. "Now stand up straight and try to look presentable!" Roland dusted himself off and scrambled to his feet. "Phoebus."

Phoebus stepped up, "Do we know where the guard was attacked?"

Pierre stepped forward to answer, "According to the curator," Pierre pointed to the grey haired balding man, pacing in front of the museum. He wore a black suit ad tie with a white shirt peeking out, "He arrived at the museum an hour before he had to open it to the public to do a last minute check to make sure things were in order." He reported as if reading from a piece of paper. "The curator discovered the unconscious guard in the east wing."

"Good work." Alliahnna praised. She looked to the pacing curator, watching as he took out his pocket hanky and wiped away the sweat dripping down his face. _Something__'__s __off._"Sergeant Roland, fall both platoon's out and give them the order to stand by." She ordered. "And hang out over here while the grown ups do a little discussing."

"Yes…_ma__'__am!_"

Alliahnna smirked at his disgruntled expression. "Captain Robbes, Lieutenant Pierre, follow me please." Lisa and Michael followed after Phoebus and Alliahnna who were walking over to the curator.

Roland gritted his teeth angrily. "Someday."

The curator continued to pace back and forth anxiously. He wiped away the sweat beading down his brow, his hanky becoming damp with nervous sweat. "Excuse me…"

"GYAAAH!" The curator jumped, throwing his handkerchief into the air. It landed on Elizabeth's head, covering her _unable __to __believe __this _eyes. Alliahnna put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. "OH MY-MY-MY GOO-GOO-GOODNESS!" The man stammered excitedly. He ran over and removed it from her head. "I'm so saw-ree Mademoiselle," The man apologized with his thick French accent, "I did mean to do zat."

"It's quite alright," She assured him, "No harm done."

"Zat's good. OH MY!" he gasped. Grell had gotten in his face, staring deep into his eyes. The crimson loving reaper moved his golden eyes up and down the old man's body. Alliahnna cocked a brow and looked up to Sebastian. He was just as confused as she was. Grell had the Curator hold his arms straight out to the side. He ran his nose along the man's arms, sniffed his hair, moved down to his trousers and sniffed those. Lisa and Michael felt goose bumps traveling up their spines. "May I help you, sir?" The curator asked fretfully. "EEP!" Grell grabbed his manhood. "MY GOOD MAN!" Grell continued to smell him. Sebastian and Michael jumped the red haired man, pulling him off the curator. "What is wrong with zis man?"

"Wine scented cologne with a hint a grape and cinnamon," Grell snarled, baring his teeth, "The most potent, natural aroma covering liquid in all of Paris."

"Indeed," The curator straightened his disheveled clothing, "I wear it because zis job causes me to sweat a lot. And sweat causes body odor."

Grell furrowed his brow, narrowing his eyes on the curator. Once again the old man wiped away the sweat. Alliahnna put a hand out in front of Grell, "I apologize for my friend's behavior." She spoke up. "I'm Commander Alliahnna Britannia of Count Schneizel's guard. This is my LT CMD Phoebus. And these two are Captain Lisa Robbes and Lieutenant Michael Pierre of Paris P.D."

"I am Theodore Maxus, ze curator of zis fine museum." He remarked proudly. "I trust zis is about ze guard."

"Yes." Lisa answered. "Anything you can tell us?"

"I discovered him zis morning in ze East Wing on ze third floor, unconscious," He explained as if it was not a big deal. "I called ze police, ze carried him out, and said zey'd let me know when he's recovered. I told zem not to."

"And why is that?" Michael asked with intrigued suspicion.

"He was…not one of mine." He deliberated with his words. "Not only did he not clock in, no one knew who he was. And I know all of ze guards' zat patrol my museum."

"How many guards did you have on staff again?" Phoebus inquired.

"Let me zsink…" He counted the number of floors plus the roof – four, and there were five men on each floor, "Zare are about 20 men each shift."

"How long are the shifts? And which shift did this man _allegedly_belong to?" Lisa asked.

"Let see…zare are 24 hours in ze day, zare are six shifts, and each is about four hours," He added up via memory, "Ze man wore ze grey uniform with red lining a black boots and gloves, giving zem a German ambiance…" he calculated the time, "he was ze 4:00am to 8:00am shift."

"8:00am is when the museum opens…" Michael input, "And you arrived…" he looked at his pocket watch, "About 40 minutes ago."

"To check and make sure everything was in order."

"So…" Alliahnna tilted her head, trying to process the story, "Let me see if I've pieced this together properly." She held her hand together, slowly understanding what it is that she was told. "This man – _that__no__one__knows,__mind__you__ – _comes to work at a job that he's not employed at during the last four hour shift before opening time, gets knocked unconscious, and the 20 men – the five on the second floor – don't notice the near dead body in the middle of the floor for nearly four hours?" She shrugged her hands, "And yet here you are, 40 minutes before the museum opens, discovering the man who you claim doesn't work for you and absolutely no one knows?" She stated with insulted disbelief. "Now either your men are blind, incompetent buffoons or you're lying to me – which is it?"

"I assure you, Lady Britannia de Paris, I am not lying." He tried to convince her.

"Uh huh…" She bit her lip, not buying his story. "Are those guards still here?"

"Just inside in the lobby."

Alliahnna wagged her fingers to Phoebus and Michael, asking them to lend her an ear. They brought an ear to her level. She whispered to them, "Gather a few men, get in that museum and question every single man in that museum. Question the janitor if you have to. But make sure you question them individually." She ordered with a coarse tone. Michael and Phoebus saluted and went to the sea of soldiers. Alliahnna went back to the curator, who was curiously still sweating. "Monsieur Maxus, would you mind giving me your alibi for the last four hours?" Alliahnna continued to question abrasively.

"From 12:00am to 5:30am I was still sleeping - You can ask my _wife!_" He raised his voice on the last word, emphasizing that his marriage was his alibi. "At 5:30 I awoke, took a shower, and went out for coffee and breakfast. That lasted until six. You can ask the nice service woman at ze café de la Amor."

"What about the last hour?" Lisa asked. "Where were you between six and seven?"

Maxus suddenly grew silent. His eyes moved around, showing he was trying to come up with something to tell them. "I was…out and about…clearing my head before I would have to work."

"Out and about where?" Lisa pressed. Maxus didn't say. "I see…" Lisa inhaled, "Then I'm afraid we're going to have to detain you. Either until you tell me where you were or until you figure out an alibi." Without another word Lisa escorted him to one of the cars.

While Lisa took care of the curator Alliahnna guided Sebastian, Grell, Elizabeth, and Zanosuke off to the side of the museum, hiding behind the pillars. "Okay, Phoebus and Michael are getting me statements." She whispered, "Zano, Lizzie, don't take it personally that I didn't introduce you. I couldn't think of a rank."

"Quite alright, Lady Britannia." Zanosuke bowed.

"Did anyone else notice that he sweats a lot?" Lizzie commented.

"Excessively. And that's the main thing that's bothering me besides his lack of an alibi for the last hour." Alliahnna agreed.

"I'm bothered by that cologne." Grell remarked, rubbing his nose. "He's wearing too much."

"I agree." Sebastian scrunched his nose with revulsion. "And what's worse is that it smells familiar."

"Familiar how?" Alliahnna asked.

"Like we've smelt it somewhere before, but can't place our fingers on it." Grell finished.

"Well until you can, we need to pay a visit to the East Wing," Alliahnna decided, "See if there were any items of particular interest."

"May I join you, Lady Britannia?" Zanosuke offered. "Grell and Sebastian can wait for the injured guard with Elizabeth."

"Uh…" She looked to Sebastian, checking if it was okay with him. Sebastian flicked his fingers out, saying it was fine. "Sure Zano," she smiled, "And called me Alliahnna please." The two walked to the door, leaving Sebastian disconcerted.

"Grell?" Elizabeth chimed. "I used to have a butler named Grell." Grell and Sebastian exchanged worried expressions. Seeing as she never knew about the whole demon butlers roaming around all of Europe, Grell never did tell Elizabeth that the Red Death Grell standing in front of her was the same suicide happy, clumsy Grell she hired. "I guess it's a common name." She chortled. "I wonder what ever happened to my Grell."

"The world may never know." Sebastian and Grell answered languidly.

**(*)**

Alliahnna and Zanosuke entered the wide open lobby. The desk the curator ran was in between two wide tall doors. To the left wall were all 20 guards who were on guard during the hours in questions. Phoebus ran up to Alliahnna and whispered something in her ear. "Good work," She whispered back, "Tell the lieutenant that none of these guards leave, then report to Lisa." She pulled Phoebus closer, "I don't care how you do it – shooting or cuffing," She bobbed her finger up and down in a commanding fashion, "Do not let that curator leave this premises!" She snarled quietly. "And keep an eye on that SGT." Phoebus nodded, and then returned to Michael.

"Something amiss?" Zanosuke asked as he and Alliahnna proceeded through the right hand entrance. The hall was massive. The right wall had large windows letting in the morning sun, shining on the priceless armor, paintings, and other artsy artifacts.

"Amiss with the story." She hissed, stopping on the other side of the wall. "According to my LT's witnesses statements, the curator was seen one the premises…" she looked to her watch, "In five minutes – two hours ago."

"And he said an hour ago?" Zano questioned curiously.

"And that's not all," Alliahnna added suddenly, "I now know why Sgt. Roland didn't want me to talk to the attacked Guard." She crossed her arms. "The unconscious guard is the 25 year old son of Sgt. Roland. One of the guards here plays poker with him on Sundays."

Zanosuke became even more intrigued. "So we have a curator arriving _TWO _hours before he's supposed to, and a guard who doesn't work here?" He listed off in bewilderment. "What in the human world is going on?"

"I don't know. But that third floor had better give me some answers, or someone's going to learn just how cruel I can be!"

**Not much action, I know. I'm sorry. More to come next chapter. Promise. **

**What did Zanosuke propose to Sebastian?**

**Why does the curator sweat?**

**Who's telling the truth?**

**Later Peeps! ^_^**


	16. I Really Hate Being Lied To

**I really hate being lied to**

_After discovering that the curator's story didn't match, Alliahnna learns that the Sgt's brother was the guard who was attacked. Now it was possible that the curator was lying and the unconscious guard he did work at the Louvre. Or it's possible that he didn't work there and the curator was once again lying. Alliahnna was convinced that the curator was lying due to the fact that he appeared TWO HOURS AGO instead of one, and the statement of one of the on duty guards. "I play poker with him on Sunday," Was what was said._

_A lying curator, a guard who's not an employee of the museum – what exactly was going on?_

**(*)**

Phoebus informed Michael about the orders just given to him. Michael was somewhat perturbed with having to keep an eye on Roland, but agreed since it was odd that it was little Roland. "Psst…Phoebus…" Phoebus looked over to the right hand entrance. Alliahnna motioned with her hand for him to come over to her. Phoebus tip toed away from the steadily growing impatient guards. "Yes." He whispered. She whispered in his ear giving him new orders. "It will be done, My Lady." She nodded approvingly. He whispered one more thing in to her ear and then, she and Zanosuke continued on their way to the third floor.

"New orders?" Michael whispered, sneaking behind Phoebus.

"Yes. Everyone who checks out goes home. Those who don't, stay."

"Little Roland's friend obviously stays." Michael confirmed. "I'll get started."

"I'll go inform Sebastian."

"The butler?" Michael questioned curiously.

"Trust me," Phoebus smiled coolly, "He's more than just a butler. He's one Hell of a butler." Phoebus walked out of the lobby. Michael was perplexed by the statement, wondering if there was truly a difference.

**(*)**

Lisa, Sebastian, Grell, and Elizabeth were at the bottom of the museum steps passing around small talk. The sweating curator was sitting inside a carriage with four guards posted. Phoebus ran up to Sebastian and quickly whispered in his ear. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, then relaxed. "Thank you Lieutenant." Phoebus nodded his head and ran back inside. Sebastian looked to Lisa. "Captain…" Lisa's face brightened in acknowledgment, "Did you know your Sgt has a son?"

"Yes." She answered freely yet warily. "His name is John. John Roland. Why do you ask?"

"He was the guard knocked unconscious some odd hours ago."

Lisa's eyes flared surprisingly. "That can't be right." She looked to Roland who was slapping a few officers on the back in a friendly matter. "Roland told me his son worked at a local florists shop."

"Unless those flowers include security uniforms, I do believe you have been lied to."

A carriage pulled up. The horsed neighed loudly as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. An officer leapt from the carriage, sprinting over to Lisa. "CAPTAIN!" He saluted. "The security guard we had in custody made a break for it. We lost him in the bazaar." He reported regretfully.

"YOU WHAT!" Lisa howled. Sebastian and Grell exchanged stares. Elizabeth was taken aback by the news.

"We're searching for him now." The officer informed her, trying to ease the burden.

"Find him and treat him like a criminal!" She so ordered angrily. "He's charged with trespassing and now running from police! Bring him to me the moment you find him!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The guard ran back to the carriage. The driver snaps the reigns, turns the carriage around and vanishes down the road.

"SGT ROLAND!" Roland snapped his head to Lisa. "FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!" Lisa howled animally.

Roland looked to the men he was talking to and shrugged his shoulders. He moseyed over to his fuming commanding officer, not taking her enraged expression seriously. "Yes Captain." He addressed her smoothly.

"Did your interest in dissuading Lady Britannia from questioning the injured guard have anything to do with the fact that he is your SON?" She inquired rapidly, steam fuming from her ears. Roland froze. He was so flabbergasted by the question he couldn't form a sentence. "I'll take that as a yes!" She snarled. "Next question: Why was your son working her at the museum, when he works at the florists shop all hours of the night?"

"I…uh…I'm…not sure…" He sputtered dumbly. "I don't…watch him all hours…he moved out and…he might work here…" Roland was spinning so many stories, neither one was getting him any closer to an ending that would allow him to walk away from this.

"And now he's made a run for it!" Lisa continued to roar. "What do you have to say about that?" Roland fell silent. "Sgt Roland I'm going to need your service weapon, your backup, and your badge." She decided. Roland rolled his eyes. "You are hereby suspended from this case until further notice and are to be detained immediately."

Two officers appeared behind Roland. "ON WHAT GROUNDS?" Roland howled.

"Withholding information and obstruction of justice." She answered quickly, holding her hands out, waiting for his badge and weapons.

Roland gritted his teeth. He looked about. The two officers behind him, and a few others started to gather. Roland let out a hiss and threw his badge and weapons onto the ground. "This isn't over Lisa!" He vowed vengefully. "The minute this blows up in your face I'll be there to say I told you so and make sure that it's your badge in the dirt!"

Lisa inhaled deeply keeping her composure. She watched as Roland was escorted to a different carriage. For a moment, while Roland was passing Maxus's carriage, Lisa could have sworn she saw them exchange looks. Maxus, if it was possible, began to sweat profusely. He turned his face away from Roland, covering his hands over his head and cowering down in the carriage. "The rotten smell of Denmark just reached the streets of Paris." She grunted disturbingly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Curator, Roland, and I'm willing to bet John know more than they're letting on."

"So what do we do at this point?"

"Since they are now persons of interest, they are to be cuffed, detained, and questioned. They don't go anywhere."

**(*)**

Alliahnna and Zanosuke were meandering down the first floor hall, marveling at the works of art while mowing over the case in their heads.

According to Phoebus, from what he heard, Curator Maxus arrived two hours ago instead of an hour. John Roland was on duty when he didn't work there. Another interesting note that Phoebus added was that the guard who knew John also heard a crash. But when he arrived John was unconscious, the curator over him, and nothing in the hall was broken.

"So let's assume for a moment," Alliahnna began, "The Curator arrived two hours ago, was here for about an hour…" she waved her hands around, trying to weave a tale to ease her steadily growing migraine, "Discovered John didn't work here and crashed something over his head." She turned to Zanosuke, wanting him to give his input.

"Sounds like a good theory." He concurred, stroking his neatly cut beard. "But if it is true, why did the curator lie about what time he arrived? And what became of the crash, if there was one? Was it in defense of self or property, or just a cover up?"

"Three very good questions which are going to give me a severe migraine," Alliahnna groaned, rubbing her eye lids. "God I knew this job was a real brain racker the moment I agreed to it a few years back, but now I'm thinking of going into early retirement."

"Don't do that." Zanosuke encouraged her. "You show an immense amount of devotion to your job. Not many do that." Alliahnna shrugged her shoulders. "And on top of that you're a brave young lady, which is more than I can say for Sebastian's previous _female_masters."

"What were they like?" She asked with interest.

"Sebastian doesn't talk about them?"

"He does but he never goes into detail. It seems to bother him so I push the subject. Butler or not…I don't like upsetting him."

"How considerate of you." He commended with a shifty tone. _Very __considerate. __There__'__s __one __reason. _Zanosuke thought. "Sebastian had Mistresses who were young," He began the tale, "Not as young as you. But young and boy were they selfish. One woman used him as a sex toy, the next as an arm toy, and one even just used him because she was lazy. He got lucky and had a couple who were considerate. But they later turned into evil witches, making Sebastian do things he didn't like." Alliahnna furrowed her brow. Zanosuke could sense she would kill those women if she ever met them. "One woman he did make a Substitute demon. A pretty young thing with sun blond hair, emerald green eyes, carnation pink lips and a body figure that could make the gods drool out of desire." Alliahnna began to become envious. She was told that she had a nice body, but often times felt self conscious.

She and Zanosuke made it to the second floor, proceeding to the other end, going for the third. Lord knows why they didn't keep the stairs in one place. "Sebastian, having a weakness for green eyes, began to fall in love with her. He would tease, torment, and flirt with her, trying to find ways to lure her into his bed. And slowly she began to succumb to him, but she did not love him. Sebastian knew this, but still kept going. He wanted the woman and he would have her. Eventually the woman fell in love. But she did question it. Did she love him because she loved him, or because he kept pushing himself on them?" Alliahnna began to think on the times Sebastian seemed to be seducing her. "One day, when the roles reversed, Sebastian ordered the woman to give herself to him. Never had she felt so dirty. The next day she committed suicide." Alliahnna's eyes widened. "She felt so guilty at giving herself to someone she didn't believe she loved that she took her life. Sebastian took it hard. Since then he's become the butler of men or young boys, trying to forget. But he couldn't." Alliahnna stopped before walking into the stairs corridor. She dropped her head to the floor, wrapping her arms around her straining walked down to her. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He could see the confusion in her eyes. "I know it hurts." The black pupil in the center of his red eyes began to swirl around in a hypnotic rhythm. Alliahnna couldn't look away. "But that's just how Sebastian is. He tries to make up for losses with others, trying to fill that void in his life. He lost that many women plus the one he loved, and your brother Ciel – he doesn't want to lose you. He's using you as a void filler." He snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her close. "And you are too beautiful to be used in such a way." He brought his face down. "Far…too…beautiful…" he whispered, letting his breath touch her lips.

Alliahnna raised a hand to his lips, stopping them from making contact. "How long?" She suddenly asked.

"How long what?"

"How long were they together?"

"None lasted more than a year. Ciel was two."

"I've been with Sebastian for five years!" She pushed Zanosuke away. "And not once has he tried what you said!" She snarled with revulsion. "Sebastian and I have reversed roles many times and the worst he's done is cosplay! But not once has he tried to have his way with me." She stated in a warning tone. "And he's had more than one opportunity to do so." Zanosuke remained silent, impressed that she battled his gaze. "Now Sebastian has told me about the female masters and how he has fallen in love with them. But not once has he lied to me. And I never had to order him to tell the truth."

"Then how do you know he's not lying?" He tested her. "How do you know he's not spinning a web to trap you in?"

"Because I've been with Sebastian too long not to trust him." A smile broke out on her face, "Besides, it's his secrets that give him an air of mystery. And also Ciel trusted him, so why shouldn't I?"

"Ciel didn't trust others?"

"Unless they were family, Ciel trusted people about as far as he could throw them." Alliahnna proceeded up the stairs, going for the third floor. "By the way," She added, "I still recall Sebastian mentioning that you like to steal his masters – the female ones." She locked gazes with the older brother, "The next time you plan to lie to me about Sebastian, Zanosuke," She added with a dark smile, "The term _half-brother_will become more literal than you imagined."

Zanosuke blinked with shock. _How__did__she__…_he watched as the young girl vanished onto the next floor. He dropped his head, shaking it with playful derision. "Well I'll be damned." He chuckled. "He wasn't joking."

**Flashback – back at the manor outside Alliahnna's room**

_Zanosuke was in Sebastian's face, keeping his younger brother pinned against the wall, smirking victoriously. "Let's put your faith to the test shall we."_

"_How so?" Sebastian questioned warily._

"_I shall spin a tale, a tale of a mistress you never had, forcing Alliahnna to believe that you're leading her on. Should she believe me – via a kiss," Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You revoke your contract with her and surrender her to me, and return to the underworld."_

"_And when you fail and she remains faithful to me, you leave her be." Sebastian demanded, confident in his faith in Alliahnna. "And should she decide, you don't ever show your face in Paris again."_

"_Very well."_

**Flashback end**

Zanosuke caught up to Alliahnna, walking behind her. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior towards Miss Alliahnna." He sighed with a bow. "I tried to create a series of doubt and tried to ruin your relationship with Sebastian. I had no right to do so. Once the gathering at Count Monte Cristo's has concluded, Elizabeth and I shall be on our way."

"Look," She inhaled sharply, "You and Sebastian obviously have the issues that every last sibling rivalry has." She stated in understanding. "One brother tries to make the other brother look bad and vice versa, and both want what the other has. No matter how old you get, siblings are always going to act this way. But that doesn't mean that I want you to leave." Zanosuke was startled by her response. He couldn't believe how understanding she being. "All I'm asking is that you and Sebastian leave others out of your fights." She smiled.

"Of course." He agreed full heartedly. Zanosuke had to hand it to Sebastian, he sure knew how to pick 'em. But this one was a real keeper. _Bravo__Sebastian._

"Here's the place." Alliahnna announced, pointing to the place in the hallway marked by signs. They read _Crime __scene __clear._ "Okay. Here's where John and the curator were." She pointed a finger around, looking for a clue or something of interest. "Now how did it lead up to the heard crash and the unconscious John?"

"More importantly, why the third floor?" Zanosuke added.

"That's now makes five questions adding to the migraine." Zanosuke let out a small laugh. "Here's number six: _what __crashes __loud __enough __to __alert __someone __around __the __corner?_"

"Let's see…" Zanosuke looked around. "Obviously the massive window is out." There were suits of armor, paintings, vases, crystalline and stone figures. "A suit of armor is loud."

"But you can't pick up an entire suit – assembled mind you – and smash it over someone's head."

"Stone isn't loud, and pictures don't crash. What about one of these crystals and vases?"

"That might work. Now which one was used is the seventh question of my migraine?"

Alliahnna looked at the artifacts, trying to find one that's either missing or chipped or just out of place. Zanosuke was running his eyes over the ground. Maybe there was something somebody missed, or something they over looked. "Hm? Look at this." Zanosuke bent down to the ground next to the suit of armor's foot. He removed a sapphire blue porcelain chip from underneath it. On one side was an engraved Sc- it trailed off from there. "What does this look like to you?"

"A chip of a vase!" She smiled excitedly. She and Zanosuke looked to the suit of armor. Zanosuke placed his fingers on the chest plate, jiggled it and popped it off. Alliahnna poked her head inside, so far no sign of a vase. She reached into her pocket, put on a pair of black gloves and reached down inside. "I got something." She grabbed onto something that felt like glass. Pulling it out, it was revealed to be half of a V-Shaped skinny vase. The letters _ott__I_ were on it. "The first crafted sapphire Vase of Scotland's first ruler?" She questioned.

"Sure looks like it." Zanosuke agreed. "This was the crash that was heard. Adding this with John Roland being unconscious, he was hit over the head with this." He stated with shock.

"Just from holding this piece of it, this vase wasn't the conventional sense of fragile." Alliahnna hooted with disbelief. "I'm surprised John was able run let alone get up."

"Any other questions to add to your migraine?"

"Just one," She admitted, rubbing her forehead, "_For __what __reason __would __you __smash __a __vase __over __a __person__'__s __head?_"

"Cover up, escape and self defense, and murder come to mind."

"The curator looked like he couldn't kill time. So if it was self defense and an attempt to escape, that makes John a thief or hostile assailant."

"But because the Vase was hidden, it may have been a cover up on the Curator's part."

"Now what was the curator trying to cover up? Ow…" She held her head.

"I think it's high time we get you home and with a cup of tea in your hands." He placed his hand on her back, escorting her to the stairs.

"That sounds fantastic. I can't take anymore bad news and questions."

**(*)**

"JOHN ROLAND GOT AWAY?" Alliahnna howled, while Elizabeth, Phoebus, and Sebastian held their ears. Zanosuke, Michael, and Lisa felt a sense of death creep up their spines. "AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE?" She panted heavily, her hair frizzing out everywhere.

"He eluded my men in the bazaar," Lisa explained, waving her hand in an attempt to try and calm Alliahnna down, "I have men all around the bazaar keeping an eye out from that point to ten miles out. They're asking questions and should have a report within the hour."

Alliahnna let out an exaggerated and annoyed breath. She used her middle finger and thumb on the sides of her forehead, moving in circular motions. Sebastian moved over to her. He lowered her hand and began rubbing her shoulders. "Thanks…" She grumbled. Her eyes shot over to the curator and Roland. "Have tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber said anything?" She growled.

"Not yet." Lisa reported regretfully. "But we do have John Roland's friend."

"Okay…" Alliahnna clapped and held her hands together, inhaled deeply and calmed her nerves. "I want the friend and those two taken to the P.D. for questioning. KEEP THEM APART!"

"Yes ma'am!" Michael, Lisa, and Phoebus responded. They dashed off.

"Have I yet to mention that I hate being lied to?" She rumbled.

"I believe so." Zanosuke confirmed.

"Then I'll mention it again, I hate being lied to and I hate waiting. Sebastian!"

"Yes my lady."

"I want everything on the curator, Roland, John, and John's friend!" She demanded. "I want so much information it'll include what position they sleep in."

He crossed a hand over his chest, bowed at the hip and said, "It shall be done My Lady." He dashed off behind the museum, vanishing from sight.

"That's a lot of information." Elizabeth touched a hand to her chin worrisomely, "Are you sure he can acquire it all?"

"Sebastian's resourceful. He'll have those rap sheets before we make it to the P.D." She assured her. "Lizzie, why don't you go enjoy some of what Paris has to offer. Buy whatever you like and put it on Schneizel's tab." She offered. "Need an escort?"

"No thanks." She hugged Zanosuke's arm, "Zano knows his way around. We'll meet you at Lord Schneizel's later."

"Okay. Please be careful." Elizabeth and Zanosuke waved, making their way down the streets. "What's wrong with you?" She asked Grell.

"I can't place my finger on where I've smelt that brand of cologne from. There was one specific person who always wore it."

"Maybe it'll come to you later."

**(*)**

30 minutes later at the Paris precinct Sebastian was waiting outside the front door with for files filled to the brim with the lives of the four Persons of interest in it. "The files you requested my lady." He handed them to Phoebus. Everyone except Zanosuke and Alliahnna gaped in awe. It would have taken them hours to find this much information. Yet Sebastian, the butler standing before them with a nonchalant smile, had dug up every single important factoid.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE FINED ALL THIS?" Lisa gaped.

"My dear Lady Captain, if I couldn't find a few measly files on Persons of Interest, what kind of butler would I be?" Alliahnna and Zanosuke stifled giggles.

Roland, Maxus, and John's friend, Leonardo Visco, were placed in different interrogation rooms. Leonardo was a dirty blond shirt haired mid 20's man. He had hazel eyes, and a large freckle below his left eye. He sat as cool as he could possibly manage. Roland was pacing back and forth, up and down the room, muttering angrily. Maxus sat in his chair, sweating a puddle beneath him.

"So how do we do this?" Lisa asked. "Each of us takes one?"

"Let's do this one at a time." Alliahnna suggested. "Phoebus, Leonardo."

"Yes Ma'am." Michael handed him a clip board to jot down any important notes Visco may mention. Alliahnna handed the other files to Sebastian while holding onto Visco's.

The two casually entered the room. Visco immediately shot up from his seat and nervously stood at attention. "Lady Britannia de Paris, 'tis truly an honor." He proclaimed with his thick Irish accent. He stretched a hand out, "I'm Leonardo Visco."

"Relax Mr. Visco," She smiled warmly, gently shaking his hand, "No need to be so formal." She motioned with her hand for him to sit. Visco plopped down in his seat.

Alliahnna sat across from him. Phoebus stood behind her, flipping through Visco's bio. "Leonardo A. Visco," He read, "Age 29, born in Ireland, moved to Paris at the age of 10, joined police force at 18 and became a security officer a year later after graduating from the academy. You've been working as a security guard at the Louvre for five years now." He folded the papers down, facing the young boy. "Quite impressive young man."

"T-thank ya kindle sir."

"No prior convictions, no trouble with police, not even so much as a school suspension." Phoebus's voice rose with surprise. "You're quite the model citizen Mr. Visco."

"Thank ya sir. I pride myself on that."

"Then maybe you won't mind telling us about John Roland?" Alliahnna enquired hopefully.

"Sure, your Ladyship. Um…what would ya like to know?"

"How'd you meet John would be a good start?" Phoebus suggested.

"That would have been three months ago." He answered animatedly. "We were at the bar on Cragen and O'Shay. They have poker meets every Sunday. He placed bet after bet, never once giving signs that he was bluffin. By thunder a bold and brazen man if I ever saw one!" He praised the man. Alliahnna and Phoebus gave half smiled to each other. "We both hoisted a few, and after an hour he started tellin me how he and his Dah' just got back from London." Phoebus jotted down that note. "Said they were there picking up a friend of theirs and some items."

"What friend? What items?" Phoebus asked.

"Not sure on both counts. But I figured it was the curator."

"Why do you think that?" Alliahnna asked curiously.

"I remember seeing some weird blue vase inside John's carriage that night. A couple nights later I'm seeing John in the same carriage with the Curator, talking like old friends. Then the Curator's walking in with the same vase."

"Did the vase happen to say Scotland on it?"

"Not sure. It was dark and all vases look the same to me. Sorry."

"No need to apologize." She assured him. She listened to the pen in Phoebus's hand jotting down on the clipboard. "Let's move on. The curator arrived two hours before opening?"

"Yer darn right he did. He always arrives during our shift's lunch break."

"Always?" Phoebus questioned suspiciously.

"Always. He's a bit of a worry-wart like that. Likes to arrive two hours early, check on the artifacts, clean 'em if need be, and then goes about his business."

"He did that today?" Alliahnna asked.

"Yep. Only John was with him in our uniforms. The curator said he was going to work there beginning today. The next thing I know, I'm walking up to the roof with my lunch and I hear this crash."

"You eat on the roof?" Alliahnna questioned quizzically.

"Yeah. It's weird, I know. But I like the view and it works wonders with my wife's cooking. Food of the angels that food is. The wife is a goddess." He licked his lips. Alliahnna and Phoebus found themselves growing hungry. "Everyone else goes out to the bar that's ten minutes from here on Riley and Letterman." Phoebus marked down the bar as a just in case note. "And like I said, on the way up I heard a crash, but nothing crashed."

"Leading up to John being unconscious." Alliahnna finished. For now, Alliahnna had to assume that her and Zanosuke's hunch was correct. For some reason the curator smashed the vase over John's head. And they were going to find out why. "Thank you Mr. Visco. You can go home now and get a good day's sleep."

"Thank ya ma'am." They shook hands. "And if you need anythin just give me a holler." He offered. He asked to borrow the clipboard Phoebus was holding. Phoebus gladly gave it to him. Visco wrote down his phone number, address and cross streets.

"Thank you." Phoebus and Alliahnna thanked him. Visco took his leave, leaving Alliahnna and Phoebus to contemplate what they've just learned.

Chris and Roland were in London a few months ago, apparently picking the curator. Why is that?

**(*)**

Elizabeth and Zanosuke walked up and down the Paris streets, looking in every store, going into every bakery and pastry shop, buying whatever they could carry. After growing tired from walking for 30 minutes, they rented a carriage and their own driver. They paid him each stop he made.

Elizabeth bought a few clothes – especially dresses. She asked for the clothes to be delivered to Lord Schneizel's abode so that she and Zanosuke didn't have to carry much. The cakes, bread, and accessories she bought stayed with her. She planned to bring something back to Alliahnna as a gift.

The carriage strolled down a street full of fine antiquity stores. The antiques – from what Elizabeth and Zanosuke could see from driving by – were of high quality. Likely copies of the original, but top notch copies all the same.

Elizabeth reached into one of the bags full of jewelry. She pulled out a small, white, velvet case ring with a royal blue gem inside. "What's that ring you have there?" Zanosuke asked.

"It's a ring similar to the one she and Ciel had long ago." She caressed her fingers lovingly along the case, not wanting to get her fingerprints on the ring. She smiled reminiscently, "Ciel's got lost a long time ago. And Alliahnna's was stolen. Alliahnna was so devastated. So I figured one that looked like it would put her at ease." She closed the case. "I know it's not the real one," she held it close to her heart, "But at least it might give her some type of closure."

"I think she would like that." Zanosuke approved.

"OOH! STOP HERE!" The carriage came to a halt at an Antique store named, _One __of __a __kind._"There's a super pretty vase in the window! I want to see it!" She jumped out of the carriage and dashed inside. Zanosuke followed after her calmly. Elizabeth eyed the blue vase with awe. Her eyes twinkled covetously.

"It would seem the young lady has fine taste." The shop owner approved. He was a middle aged man with red orange hair. He wore beige gloves, white shirt and brown pants. "That is a one of a kind piece." Elizabeth took the skinny vase off it's stand, marveling at how shiny it was.

"Just as the outside of the store says." Zanosuke chuckled.

"And it lives up to it's name." He raised his arms out in a presentation manner, showing off the antiques on his wall and around him. "Everything here is a one of a kind antiquity."

"Then I would like this please." Elizabeth ran up. She placed the vase on the counter.

Zanosuke's eyes widened startlingly. He snatched the vase from her hands, staring at the engraved embedment. _Scott__I,_was what it said. "Am I reading this engraving right?" He asked, praying that he was wrong and going insane.

"Indeed you are. That's the vase of little King Scotty."

"This can't be right. There's no possibility this is real."

"Why's that?" The shop owner asked with a hint of insult. "Are you insinuating I stiff my customers?"

"I'm saying that this very vase was smashed to bits in the Louvre earlier this morning!" He howled.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth and the Shop Owner gasped. "That can't be right!" The owner howled. "Mr. Roland assured me when he brought it in that it was the genuine article!"

"Mr. Roland?" Elizabeth jumped in. "John Roland?"

"No. Chris Roland and some man wearing this god awful perfume." Zanosuke and Elizabeth remembered Grell mentioning the curator wearing a certain fragrance. Might not be the same thing, but it was something. "John was supposed to come today with something new for me."

"How often do they come in with something _new_?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's once a month." The owner answered honestly. "A couple times John will come by to check on the merchandise."

"And you're sure it's a one of a kind item?" Zanosuke stressed, squeezing the truth out of him.

"If it was a copy I wouldn't take it."

Elizabeth and Zanosuke stood with their mouths gaped. The looked to each other. Then back to the shop owner. "YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" They both snapped.

**(*)**

Back at the precinct, "We discovered something while you were in there." Lisa announced as Alliahnna and Phoebus meandered out of the interrogation room. "Turns out our Curator here was in London three months ago. He was taking a well deserved vacation. And…" She handed a piece of paper to Alliahnna, "You're going to love this."

Alliahnna read the paper. It came with a photo of a somewhat young Roland and Maxus with a full head of hair, and some young boy. She licked her teeth with disbelief. The label next to them had a date going back 10 years. "The Curator and Roland are 10 year long friends, huh?" She stated with an evil smile. "And this must be John."

"It is. Back when he was 18."

"Lisa, let's go." Lisa smiled menacingly. She picked up the curators file, tucking the picture inside.

The two girls walked into the curator's room. The old man had sweated a puddle under his chair. Wordlessly the girls moseyed over to the table. Lisa handed Alliahnna the file. Alliahnna, her expression firm yet terrifying, yanked the chair out, making it screech along the floor. Maxus yelped shrilly, nearly falling out of his seat. Alliahnna moved in front of her chair and slapped the file right onto the table. "AH HA!" He shrieked. Alliahnna plopped down in her chair, she and Lisa glaring angrily.

"Have I yet to mention to you that I despise being lied to Monsieur Maxus?" Alliahnna quizzed swiftly, sternly, and calmly.

"I-I-I don't think so, Madam!" He shook fervently.

"Then allow me to state it for you now." She slammed her hands on the table, shaking it. Maxus shot back further in his chair, his back flat against the back rest. "I-HATE-BEING-LIED TO!" She snarled, grinding her teeth. "And if you continue to lie to me," She warned, pointing a finger at him, "You're going to find out just how unpleasant I can truly be! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

"YES MA'AM! WHOA!" He fell backwards in his chair.

"Good." Maxus jumped up, getting back into his chair. He took out the pocket hanky again, wiping away the sweat. "Now," Alliahnna opened the file, "Theodore Maxus, age 60, born and raised in Paris, been curator of the Louvre for the last 20 years, no priors." She closed the file in a sardonic fashion. "Let's cut to the chase. The guard who was found with you was John Roland." Maxus stiffened at the name, "You know him?"

"N-No." He obviously lied. "I can't say that I do."

"Really?" Alliahnna threw the picture down. Maxus held his breath, looking away. "Would you care to revise that last statement?"

"Okay yes, I know him." He admitted with defeated exhale. "I've known him and his father for 10 years."

"That's good, now we're getting some where." Lisa intervened. "We recently learned that John and Chris were in London three months ago. You were there as well, correct?"

"It was a vacation. I was actually there for a month or two. John and Chris picked me up."

Alliahnna didn't bother mentioning the information on the vase. It was likely that there were two vases that had the same coloring. It didn't necessarily mean it was the smashed vase. "According to Mr. Visco you arrived two hours early instead of one. Said you do that normally. But today you changed it up." She added before Maxus could open his mouth. "Apparently you brought John in for a job. Only the shift was two hours in and damn near over. Then a crash is heard and you're seen standing over the unconscious John." Maxus moved his hands about, trying to come up with an answer. His mouth opened but only small heaves of air came out. He finally fell silent, folding his hands over themselves. "Mr. Maxus," she said gently. Alliahnna pulled out a piece of the broken vase and set it on the table, "This is a piece of a priceless vase that was found smashed into pieces and stuffed into a suit of armor. Now you and I both know it didn't get there on its own." She leaned in, "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I-I can't Miss." He whimpered. "Please, please try to understand," he begged, "More than just my career is at stake."

"Mr. Maxus…" Alliahnna asked, sounding sympathetic. She glanced to Lisa and back to Maxus, "Are you being threatened?"

"I…I…" The man swallowed the excessively large lump in his throat. "I want my Attorney." He demanded, shutting himself down. He handed them a card with the name of his lawyer on it.

"Understood. And I think that's wise." Alliahnna agreed full heartedly. "I can tell you're innocent in all this, and I want a lawyer to prove that." She rose from the table, grabbing the file. "But please know," She placed her hands on his, "If you are a victim in this, we can help you. But if you're still withholding anything…" She shrugged her hands and slapped them to her leg sides, "I can't help you."

**(*)**

"He knows something." Grell stated as Lisa and Alliahnna came walking out. Lisa walked off, going to the phones to get a hold of the lawyer. "Maybe I could cut the truth out of him." He sniggered sinisterly. "People tend to speak more freely when their lives flash before their eyes."

"No cutting!" Alliahnna snapped. "We need him alive in order to get a statement." Grell crossed his arms, pouting childishly. "Besides he asked for a lawyer. Not because he's guilty, but because he's terrified."

"AND WE KNOW WHY!"

"Elizabeth!" Alliahnna gasped. She and Zanosuke came running down the hall with a man in tow. "Who's this?" He eyes widened startlingly. "And what's he holding?"

"This man has met with SGT. Roland some time ago!" Elizabeth declared excitedly. "And it over this vase." She showed the engraving. "The same vase the Louvre had."

The shop owner, before Alliahnna could ask another question, began to explain himself. Chris Roland came in three months ago with a blue vase – Sapphire to be more precise. The owner checked the Vase up, down, and sideways, even got a friend to give his evaluation of the item. It was the genuine Vase of King Scotty. It was purchased by someone in London. Chris gave it to him, and the moment it would sell was how the owner would pay him. The vase had bidders; the buyer was going to pick it up later that night. The month after that – two months ago – Chris came in with a sword belonging to Queen Victoria's father. (Alliahnna and Zanosuke saw that sword on their way up) "John was supposed to come in today with the tiara of Victoria."

"That was supposed to go on display sometime this week." Sebastian interjected. "I read about it in the post."

"I hope the perfume of Victoria wasn't going on display," The owner exasperated, "God awful smell that is. But I guess the man needed it. With how badly he sweats, deodorant would never cover that pig killing smell."

Something snapped in Grell's mind. He grabbed the man by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "It smells of Wine with a hint of grape and cinnamon?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because that's the same perfume slash cologne Queen Victoria wore to covering her rotting skin condition!" Grell smacked his head, cursing himself for not remembering. "That stuff is so strong you focus on it instead of the rotten odor. The same smell Maxus is wearing."

"And you're sure Chris came in with this man?" Michael asked, pointing to the apprehensive curator.

"Not sure…" The owner moved to the Pacing Roland. "But I do remember seeing him." He said confidently. "He came in twice, collected, and then his son would start coming." The owner looked to the police, his stomach twisting sickly. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Alliahnna assured him. "But, if the need arises, can we count on you to testify?"

"Your damn right you can! No one steals from the Louvre and tries to implement me." He handed them his card with his phone number on it – Business and home. "Call me when you need me." The owner dashed off, leaving the vase with the police.

"Moving on," Alliahnna decided, "Since our Curator is waiting for his lawyer…Michael, with me. We're talking to Roland."

"Yes Ma'am."

The two entered with Roland's history file. The heated Sgt. stomped to Alliahnna and Michael, towering over both of them. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" He boomed. Alliahnna and Michael remained as cool as cucumbers. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HOLD ME! UNLESS YOU'RE CHARGING ME WITH SOMETHING, I'M LEAVING!"

"YOU'LL LEAVE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Alliahnna snapped. "NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Roland gritted his teeth. His fists clenched vengefully. "Sit down and relax Sgt!" Alliahnna commanded. Roland spat at the ground by her feet and shuffled to his seat. He turned the chair around so that the back rest was against the table. He sat on it, leaning on his arms, pouting dismally.

Alliahnna sat across from him, glaring daggers at him. Michael handed her Roland's rap sheet. "Okay, let's see…Chris Roland. Age 50, yadda, yadda…oh! What's this?" She gasped snidely. "Demoted form the rank of captain? Suspended for demanding reparations for services? Faulty services at that?" She closed the file with a sarcastic swing on her hand. "Well I can see why you've been so…_up standing,__" _She said with air quotes, "These last few months. I mean I would be behaving myself to. Seeing as how the curator is helping you pay your bills."

"WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS?" He screeched shrilly. "I don't know no damn curator." On cue, Alliahnna held up the photo. "Okay fine! I know him! So what?"

"You want so what?" She hissed. "Here's your so what!" She prodded her index finger on the table, "Five months ago Maxus went to London to get new items that were being donated to the Louvre," She spun out of thin air, "he brought back maybe two or three items. two months later – three months ago – you and your son go to pick him up seeing as you're all bosom buddies. Then your son stops off for a drink! A friend he meets at the bar…" She puts the vase of the table, taking care not to damage it, "See's this Vase in the carriage. A few nights later, you're pawning this off at the shop called _One__of__a__kind,_and the curator is walking into the museum with same vase! A copy!" Roland sat back, listening as she told the tail. His mustache twitched irritably. "You do it again a month later. But something happens where you can't make the copy and switch anymore a month later. So you get your son to do it! This morning your son, disguised as a security guard, was going to place a forged Tiara of Victoria in the museum, and slip out with the real one, then pawn it off! Only the Curator finally grows a moral center and back bone, smashes the fake vase over your son's head and takes him to the hospital! And now your son is running because he knows that his ass is busted, and you both are going down for Grand Larceny in the first degree, possessing, selling, and profiting off of stolen property. You're going to be charged with Withholding information, harboring a criminal, and obstruction of justice. Your son - impersonating an officer of Paris, trespassing onto private property, and above all running from the police." Roland bit his lip angrily. His body tensed up, his hands curling in and out of fists, - he was exerting every last ounce of will power not to strike her. "What I don't get is how you convince the curator to go along with this?"

"Go along with what?" Roland denied. "All you have is a well spun hypothesis, a few people who _claim_to have seen me and my son, and no way to prove that we forged anything." He snickered smugly. "As for my son…" he shrugged his shoulders, "He ran because, and I'm _ashamed_to admit this," he added with false sorrow, "He's been in trouble with the police before."

"With someone like you as a father, can't imagine why." Alliahnna spat back.

"And you can't prove that I'm withholding anything because I don't know where my son is."

"I think you do. In fact I think you know where he is at this very moment. And I'm willing to bet he has the Tiara in hand."

"Well when you do find out, give me a call." He pushed himself up from the table, smiling triumphantly. "Until then, I'll be home cozying up in my bed and with my Lawyer next to me." Roland stomped out of the room, seeing Lisa standing in the hall. "And the next time you guys think of arresting or detaining me without substantial evidence, I'll sue you for harassment, and have my lawyer force both of you into resignation." Lisa bit her lip angrily. Roland smirked, patted Lisa on the head and then strolled down the hall, leaving the precinct.

"Tell me the curator's lawyer is here." Alliahnna pleaded.

"She'll be here in a few minutes." Lisa informed her.

"In that case, Michael," He bobbed his head, "Acquire a warrant to search Roland's home."

"I have experience in legal representation." Zanosuke announced. "I am also a certified Lawyer. I shall go with him."

"Very well." Alliahnna granted. Zanosuke and Michael vanished through the front door. "The rest of us will try to find out what's become of little Roland."

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" An officer came barging in. "We found John Roland!" He announced. Everyone planted their feet firmly to their spot, waiting for good news to make their day, or bad news to blow them away. "He's hidden himself within the confines of the Bastille. We have men searching for him now. We believe he's unaware of our presence."

"Dear god!" Alliahnna howled. "Phoebus! You and Lisa keep tabs on Roland! If he goes anywhere other than home nail him!"

"With probable cause – yes my lady!" Phoebus corrected her for her own good. He and Lisa ran out.

"Lizzie, stay here. This is official business now! Fill the Lawyer in when she arrives." Elizabeth wordlessly agreed. "Sebastian, you and I are on John." She smiled sadistically, "Let's give this guy a scare."

In a low, menacing tone and with a smile that could curdle skin he said, "It will be a pleasure, My Lady." He bowed.

**To be continued again.**

**I'm trying my best at creating a detective sequence. More to come soon.**


	17. Patience Wearing Thin

**Patience **

**Wearing **

**Thin**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, Fave's, and story alerts. You guys are awesome. And, if I won't get in trouble, then maybe I'll put a little M rated stuff in here. ^/_/^**

**Oh. I don't think I ever described Schneizel's seal. It's a pendant with a black King Chess piece embedded on it. Curving down are gold leaflets. KK. STORY TIME!**

Before everyone ran off to their prospective jobs, Roland meandered to his desk and picked up the phone. More like snatched up angrily. He tried his best to keep quiet, but everyone in the precinct could hear him muttering angrily to his wife on the phone. Unfortunately it was incoherent. And to walk over and listen would impede upon his rights to privacy. Though many considered it odd to expect privacy in a police station. Well he was an employee of the station and they were afforded certain rights.

Officers were dispatched by Lisa to head over to the Bastille and apprehend John Roland. If possible, they were to subdue him, not terminate. Michael was gathering the notes he knew he would need in order to have a judge even consider signing a search warrant. While he gathered the files, Zanosuke pulled Sebastian down the hall vigorously. Alliahnna caught sight of the two brothers and cocked her brow with suspicion. Zanosuke kicked an interrogation door wide open, threw Sebastian in and closed it partially. "What are they up to?" She thought to herself. Looking around, Elizabeth and Grell were chatting at an empty desk, wondering how they were going to deal with the Lawyer that was going to arrive soon. Phoebus was leaning against the wall while Lisa was pretending to make small talk, when in reality Phoebus was keeping an eye on Roland.

Alliahnna, following after Zanosuke and Sebastian moved her along the wall, her back sliding against the stone. The door to the interrogation room was opened partially. Better judgment told Alliahnna to mind her own business and leave. But her obsessively, powerful curiosity would never allow her to walk away.

Kneeling down to the cold stone bricked floor, Alliahnna peeked through the cracked open door, seeing Zanosuke and Sebastian standing across from each other. Sebastian's eyes were glowering dangerously, the fire of hate igniting them profusely. Alliahnna found herself frightened. Those eyes reminded her of when he transformed into that…that…demon on the pier. Alliahnna, just from their first meeting after Lord knew how many years, saw the animosity Zanosuke and Sebastian had towards each other. Sebastian especially. A curled finger hand belonging to Alliahnna placed itself over her heart, holding back her rising fear. _Don__'__t __transform __again. _She begged mentally, praying that some part of Sebastian would hear her pleas. _Don__'__t __become __that __thing __again. _Another hand clenched over the curled hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the fear stricken tears. _Stay __as __my __Sebastian._

"It appears our little wager has gone your way, dear brother." She heard Zanosuke comment. Alliahnna raised her head, cuing her ears to their just starting out conversation. "I see your faith in your master was not for naught."

"As I assured you." Sebastian stated in an _I __told __you __so _way. "She's not only stubborn, she's intuitive as well. She and Ciel both have an uncanny talent for detecting lies."

"Which explains why she hates being lied to." Zanosuke chuckled. "And, to my surprise, she actually welcomes me to stay, despite my attempts to…sway her down a different path."

"Alliahnna is abrasive, but compassionate. She won't decree you an enemy unless you actually are."

"I can see why you love her so much, Sebastian." Alliahnna blinked bewilderedly. "She is a girl who is polite, kind, and courteous by nature. And bold, abrasive and terrifying by instinct."

"And those are the reasons why I love her." Alliahnna yelped, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Sebastian and Zanosuke didn't seem to notice. _He__…__loves__…__me__…_it was so unbelievable – sort of. He did try to tell her, or maybe he wasn't going to tell her he loved her but she hoped he would. Or maybe she knew but pretended not to.

"And I can see she loves you." Zanosuke remarked. Alliahnna's face grew hot. Her cheeks turned crimson. "But you realize it would be best for both of you if you did not act on your lust." Alliahnna cocked a brow. Sebastian didn't react. "Once the agreement you and Alliahnna are bound by is fulfilled, even if she gave herself to you, you two could not remain together." Sebastian clenched his hands into fists, biting his lip. "Taking her soul would be best. Either way Sebastian, you two will be forced to go your separate ways." Zanosuke sucked on his lips somberly, wanting to stop himself from speaking further, but knew he had to set the realization straight. "You and Alliahnna will never see each other again. _HE_will never allow it." Alliahnna's mouth gaped. Tears tugged at her eyes. _We__'__ll __never __see __each __other __again? __That __can__'__t __be __true! _She got up, staggering back on her feet. _Sebastian __never __said__…_

"Allie?" Alliahnna twisted around. Elizabeth was standing behind her with a curious expression. "What are you-" Alliahnna slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her to the front room. Elizabeth back into the precinct area of the P.D. Phoebus and Lisa had left a few minutes before Roland to get a head start on tailing him. Roland left minutes ago. Alliahnna sat Elizabeth down roughly in a chair and removed her hand. "BWAH!" She breathed. "What was that about?" She hissed.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me?" She snarled, bending down into Elizabeth's face.

"What are you doing spying on people?" She responded back just as boldly.

"I wasn't spying." She scoffed.

"Fine." She shot up to her feet. "You were eavesdropping!"

"I wasn't doing that either!"

"Then what were you doing?" Elizabeth demanded to know.

"I…I…" Elizabeth hardened her glare, peeling through Alliahnna's lies. Alliahnna let out a sigh of defeat, "I overheard Zano and Sebastian talking." She whispered so Grell and Michael couldn't hear.

"And?" Elizabeth pressed. "What did they say?"

"I don't know." She lied, clearing her throat. "You arrived before they _really_said anything."

Elizabeth scrunched her face, weeding out whether Alliahnna was lying or not. Judging by how Alliahnna was avoiding making eye contact, and looking at everything and nothing, she heard something. And that something was making her head spin. "Okay." She decided with a shrug of her hands. "Don't tell me. But know that you can talk to me."

"I know. Thanks Lizzie."

"Are we ready to depart my lady?" Alliahnna and Elizabeth turned to see Zanosuke and Sebastian walking up as if nothing happened. "We wouldn't want the police getting to John before us, now do we?"

"No. I guess not." She replied weakly. Sebastian cocked a brow at her tone. "I mean! LET'S GET GOING!" She boomed excitedly. "If I don't get the chance to rough John up before the police shoot him, my whole week will be ruined!" She snarled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now that's more like it." Sebastian swooped in, swept her off her feet and held her bridal style. Alliahnna's face turned pink. "Let us journey forth my princess."

"WHO ARE YU CALLING A PRINCE-AAAH!" Sebastian sprang up, and crashed through the large glass skylight overhead.

Elizabeth and Michael gaped in dumbstruck awe, small sounds emanating from their mouths. Grell looked on like nothing was wrong. Zanosuke held a hand over his eyes with disbelief. _You __can __never __use __a __door, __can __you?_" HOW ON EARTH DID HE DO THAT?" Elizabeth and Michael screamed, pointing to the ceiling.

"He's always had a spring in his step." Zanosuke answered without delay. He grabbed Michael by the arm and dragged him along. Michael was still awed and pointing to the ceiling. "Let's go Mr. Pierre. We have a warrant to acquire."

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the ring case hiding in her pocket. "I'll give this to her later." She sighed sadly. Elizabeth found herself thinking about how much Alliahnna had to deal with in her life. For the first time in years Elizabeth and Alliahnna have gotten the chance to spend time together. Now Alliahnna was pulled away and stressing because some idiot got greedy. And to have this man and his father ruin their time together, "NO WAY!" She boomed.

Elizabeth reached into the desk drawer. To her surprise, there was a colt hidden away. Elizabeth moved her head about; making sure no one was watching her. She grabbed hold of the colt, tucked it away into her pocket, and ran out the precinct.

Grell caught sight of her running out. "Ugh…" He scoffed derisively, "Humans. They think they're invincible because they have a gun." He hummed to himself sinisterly, tapping his chin. "Mr. Roland believes himself invincible." He smiled blood thirstily. "YOU THERE!" A skinny, flimsy looking guard with square framed glasses flinched. His black hair was spike up somewhat. "What's your name?"

"Finnegan." He squeaked.

"What are you doing at this point in time Finnegan?"

"Filing papers?"

"Good. Then you can wait for the curator's lawyer."

**(*)**

Elizabeth ran down the precinct steps, dashing down the street. Not knowing what she was going to do, she figured she could at least go to the Bastille. _But __what __good __could __I __be?_She doubted herself. _How __could __I __possibly __be __of __any __use __to __her._Ever since they were little, Alliahnna had always been the one to protect Elizabeth. Even as a child Alliahnna was bold and abrasive. She fought with anyone for any reason. Elizabeth couldn't throw a ball let alone a punch. So why go after Alliahnna? "Because one of these days she will join Ciel," She wrapped her arms around herself, holding that lurching sick feeling in, "And I…I'll feel horrible for not doing anything."

A carriage came strolling down the street. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" She jumped in the way.

The coachman yanked on the reigns. The carriage skidded along the stone road, the horse neighed excitedly. Coming to a sudden halt, the coachman's hat fell of his head, hitting the ground. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth jumped onto the coachman's seat and pushed him off. "This is police business. HYAH!" She snapped the reigns. The horse whinnied and the carriage took off down the street.

"OYE! Get back here!"

**(*)**

Roland exited the precinct swiftly and smoothly. He held his hands within his pockets, making his way down the street, smiling proudly to himself. He would have called for a carriage, but the walk would do him some good, give him time to think about how great things will be once Lisa and Alliahnna get fired for misconduct and slander. In fact… "I could get their asses handed to them right now for having civilians on site of an investigation. That way they'll be taken off this case and back to working under the real leaders of this state – MEN!"

Roland's inner celebration suddenly died down. Thoughts of his son filled his mind. Being caught in lie, and then running from the police. "God I always knew that boy was stupid. But to run? Now he's really in deep shit. Then there's that shop owner opening his damn mouth. And Theodore is going to break soon." He muttered grudgingly to himself. He made sure to keep a calm and normal expression while walking around. Lest he had people believing something was wrong, he would keep up the act of serene. "Can't do anything about him now." The street sign read _Bella __Way._The cross street was _Le __Cordon __CRT._Just up the way was the _One __of a__kind _shop. He glanced behind him, looking for any unwanted eyes. There was an old woman walking a poodle dog, two children with their parents, a man in a suit, but no one of his particular interest. There was a bistro filled with people drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Across the way was a clothing store filled with women gushing over the latest dress fashions. In the distance he saw multiple carriages dash across the way, heading in the direction of the Bastille. "They would have found you eventually, son." Folding his collar up, Roland proceeded down _Le __Cordon __CRT,_disappearing passed the corner.

The bell hanging over the bistro door jingle jangled as the door opened. A man and woman arm in arm came sauntering out. It was Lisa and Phoebus. The scurried to the corner Roland rounded, amking sure not to tread too heavily for fear of giving themselves away.

Peering around the corner, Phoebus watched as Roland continued down the way, keeping his head low, and twisting his head in all directions, looking for the smallest sign of a tail. "What's going on?" Lisa whispered.

"We'll need to keep a considerable distance." Phoebus instructed her guardedly. "He's fearful that someone's watching him."

"He always was sharp to a tail." Lisa grumbled.

"Where do you think he's heading?"

"The shop Alliahnna mentioned."

"_One __of __a __kind_? He's under suspicion of doing shady business!" Phoebus gasped. "He wouldn't be so foolish as to go to the one place and person that could get him indicted."

"Roland may be an officer," Lisa stated with a melancholy tone, "But he's always been desperate. He'll do anything to ensure he comes out ahead. And I mean anything."

"Well that anything is going to get him in a 9x8 cell with people who will love to piece him apart."

"We can't assume anything yet." Lisa interjected abruptly. "Roland may just be making a side trip."

"You really don't want to believe he's betraying the core, do you?"

"Is that wrong?"

"No. I just don't want you to get hurt when you're wrong."

** (*)**

Sebastian leapt from roof to roof. He soared over trees, and shops, cutting past the Monday traffic lunch run that seemed to impede the police from arriving to their destination expediently. Some were going to make it, others had to take shortcuts and detours.

Alliahnna held her arms around Sebastian's neck tightly. The sudden drops always made her feel a little woozy. Funny because she straight out dives down while flying. "You do realize that I can roof hop on my own right?" She remarked cynically. Her brow furrowed angrily. "Or is this your way of treating me like a child? OOF!" Sebastian crashed onto a flat rough, jerking Alliahnna.

"Um…you know that I can roof hop on my own right?" Alliahnna complained, holding her arms around Sebastian's neck. "Or is this your way of treating me like a _child_?" She sneered sardonically.

"On the contrary," He chimed, pushing his foot off a spire, "I merely thought you would enjoy the chance to relax." He smiled down to her, "You've been working so hard today." He held her closer. "I wish to help relieve you of the burden of walking."

"That," She pouted further, "And you just enjoy carrying me around." The wolfish smile creeping across his face confirmed her suspicions. "You're either a child molester or a pervert." She folded her arms and looked away from him. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well when you do decide," He stopped on a hotel roof top less than half a mile from the Bastille, setting Alliahnna down, "That'll be your one reason why you love me." He teased with his hands folded behind his back.

Alliahnna's breath hitched in her throat. She choked with revulsion as her cheeks turned a light shade of scarlet. Sebastian's smile grew wider if that were possible. "WHAT IN THIS OR ANY OTHER WORLD MAKES YOU BELIEVE THAT I LOVE YOU?" She howled, thrashing her arms about. "You're so unbearable half the time it's hard to love you!"

"And you're childish," he narrowed one eye and smirked to her face, "But I still love you." Alliahnna stopped thrashing. She froze, still holding her thrashing fists and kicking legs up. Her eyes flared. Her stomach churned sickly. _Did __he __just__…__no__…__I __heard __wrong._Sebastian smirked at her expression. He leaned in closer. Alliahnna backed away, feeling her back hit a wall, trapping her in Sebastian's covetous gaze. He touched his forehead to hers. Strands of his hair brushed against Alliahnna's forehead. His forehead gently touched hers, sending jolts through her skull, and down her back, making her shudder. Her breath came out choppily. Alliahnna prayed he couldn't feel how hot her face was growing. _Stop __touching __me__…_she pleaded mentally. Her bright blue eyes, met his vibrant red ones. _Stop __looking __at __me __with __those __eyes. _"Why are you so surprised?" He whispered seductively. "You already knew I did." He purred. Alliahnna's squeezed her eyes shut once more, trying to mellow her rising apprehension. "You were, after all," He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Listening to mine and Zanosuke's conversation." Alliahnna's eye shot open, the blue orbs contracting fretfully. "You honestly didn't think I noticed?" He moved away from her ear. He placed one hand on the wall by her head and leaned in, bringing his face right up to hers. His smile was gone, but he was not upset. More like inquisitive. "How much did you here?" He probed.

For a moment Alliahnna remained silent. The urge to call a lawyer suddenly encroached upon her. Pleading the fifth didn't sound so bad either. But she could tell he was serious about this. She could sense his desire for an answer. "Who is the _he_ Zanosuke was talking about?" She croaked. Sebastian let out a dismal breath. He was afraid that was the case. Alliahnna continued her line of questioning. "Who is this _person,__" _she spat contemptuously, her tone of voice rising to a shrill screech, "That dictates how long you and I can be together?"

"Our father." He answered scornfully. "He does not approve of humans, half-demons, or sub statute demons." Alliahnna clawed her fingers at the wall. This may have been the first time she's ever heard of Sebastian's father, but that didn't mean she hadn't already formed an opinion. An opinion that would make mother's shield their child's ears. "Once our contract is done, he'll demand my immediate removal."

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Alliahnna boomed. Sebastian was taken aback by her tone. "I won't let that happen!" She proclaimed, her voice waning in and out. "You and I have been together for far too long to let your _dad _get in the way!"

"Zanosuke and I both agree on that," He reassured her, trying to sympathize. He lowered his head with shame, "But our father-"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR FATHER!" She snapped again. "You just said that you loved me! If that means anything to you you'll say _to __hell __with __him _too!" She grabbed his hand, holding it tight. "YOU'RE MINE NOW! You're my Sebastian!" Her voice became shrill. "And I'll be damned if I allow your father to take you from me!" She panted heavily, holding Sebastian's hand so tight he would not be able to take it back. "UGH…" she froze, placing a hand to her mouth. Looking up, she saw Sebastian with a stunned yet satisfied expression. "That is…you're…my…butler and…" her words came out in jumbles as she tried to save herself. Steam exploded from her head when she saw she was holding Sebastian's hand. She snatched her hands back, hiding them behind her back, and lowering her head so her bangs were hiding her flustered eyes. "We have a job to do." She walked to the ledge of the hotel roof. "Let's go."

"That's twice." Alliahnna stopped with her foot on the edge of the ledge. A soft breeze flowed through, blowing the awkward tension all around Alliahnna and Sebastian. "That's twice now that you've called me yours." He approached her, treading carefully so not to spook her. "Now the question remains," Alliahnna flinched when she felt his hands go on her shoulders, "Am I yours because I'm your butler? Or because you-" Sebastian was silenced by the sounds of gun shots coming from the Bastille.

"Time to go!" Alliahnna pushed off from the hotel, leaping to the next building.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, a half smile tugged at the corner of his cheek. "We'll finish this discussion later."

**(*)**

It took some doing, but Michael and Zanosuke managed to a judge – Judge Oliver Schwann – to grant them a warrant to search Roland's home. Schwann expressed his grievance at issuing a warrant to search a fellow officer's home. But the tale they told him, they evidence they provided made it even more disturbing. The mere inclination that an officer – someone who took up a vow to protect Paris from wrong doers – and his son would commit such an act left a bad taste in his mouth. One could say that Schwann signed the warrant so that the evidence would be proven wrong.

Michael and Zanosuke took a carriage to Roland's home. They were taken to a Suburb area of Paris. The homes looked like two story cottages with top of the line window gardens in each window. The roofs were donned with fur like straw, firmly knit and woven as a point to repel rain and other types of weather. Each home was divided by well trimmed hedge fences, blooming with forget-me-nots. The hedges came around the front, making an entry way to the stone line paths and well kept yards and gardens. Over the hedge entries were different archway decorations. Some were shaped like brides with the family name hanging down. Others were wire with the name woven in. Each was very unique and very expensive.

"What kind of salary do the police make each year?" Zanosuke wheezed with envy.

"I don't know what precinct he works with, but ours doesn't pay us this well." Michael stated in awe. The carriage came to a halt to a home with a hedge fence, but a white picket fence in front of it. The oak archway over the entrance read _Roland __Residence._"But apparently someone's paying him well." They exited from the carriage, paid the coachman, and entered through the arch.

Roland's yard had a tree with a swing hanging from the branch. There was also a three patches growing different flowers. _Lilacs, __roses, __tulips,_ the signs read. On the other side were statues of a different angel plus cupid. At the base of the house were carrots. "This home is a living cliché." Michael grumbled.

Zanosuke elbowed him. "Be polite, young man." Zanosuke fixed himself up, running his hands over his hair, smoothing it out. He gently knocked on the door.

"_COMING!__" _A high voice answered cheerfully. "_Address __yourself. __Friend __or __foe._" The voice demanded adorably.

Zanosuke stifled a giggle. He found it cute. "We are with the Paris PD ma'am." Michael responded.

The door opened, revealing a young girl – 10-12 years old, maybe – with long black hair and black eyes. He green dress had a two finger wide yellow lignin around the waste, leading to the frilly half of the dress. "May I help you_?_" She asked, hiding behind the door shyly.

Michael was unable to respond. He didn't have much experience dealing with kids. He didn't really like them. "Yes you can, young miss." Zanosuke answered with a warm and inviting smile. "Might your mother or father be home?"

"My daddy isn't home." Michael and Zanosuke raised suspicious brows to one another. "But my mom's in the kitchen." She replied, still hiding behind the door.

"May come in? We must speak with her." Zanosuke requested.

"I'm not supposed to let strangers in the house."

Michael's brow twitched irritably. "Then allow us to introduce ourselves, my dear lady." Zanosuke bowed low, going to the girl's level. "My name is Zanosuke Liang. But you may call me Zano. The grumpy man behind me is Michael Pierre." Michael waved half heartedly. Zanosuke took the little girl's hand in his. "And to whom am I addressing?" He asked charismatically.

"I'm…" She swallowed hard, holding her other hand to her blushing cheeks, "Melanie…Melanie Roland."

"Enchanté Cheri." He kissed her hand. Melanie tried to stifle a squeal to no avail. With a flick of his hand, a fully bloomed rose appeared in his hand. "Now we are no longer strangers." He handed the rose to her. Melanie gazed at it dreamily.

"What's going on Melanie?" A woman came walking up. Her hair was wrapped in a bun with strands hanging down the front. She wore an apron around her purple dress. She saw Michael's uniform and badge. "Can I help you?" She asked strongly.

"Yes." Michael spoke up finally. "Are you Mrs. Sarah Roland?"

"Yes I am."

Michael produced the warrant, "This is a warrant for us to search the premises." He gave it to her and entered the home. Michael and Zanosuke tightened their gloves and headed up stairs. Sarah, perturbed by the sudden invasion, pushed Melanie to the side and told her to stay down stairs and play.

"Chris said you may stop by. What's this about?"

"He called you Mrs. Roland," Zanosuke stated cynical simplicity, as Michael rummaged through Roland's drawers; "You should know why we are here."

"He did call me!" She spat, slamming her husband's bedroom drawer shut, barely missing Michael's fingers. "You're implicating him for something her never did." Zanosuke lifted the bed, searching around the box spring. Nothing. They moved to the next room. It was Melanie's. "Chris and John are not capable of what you're accusing them of." Sarah tried to convince them, following relentlessly. "John works as a florist and Chris is a highly respected officer."

"A florist? An officer?" Zanosuke laughed mockingly, standing in Melanie's doorway, blocking Sarah from entering to inhibit their search. "And what do you do Mrs. Roland?"

"I'm a stay at home mother." She answered, trying to maneuver past him. Michael dashed out as fast as he entered. He went into John's room. When Zanosuke followed after him, Sarah got a view at the carnage wrought out in her daughter's room. Her mouth gaped at how everything was turned over and tossed about. A crash was heard from John's room. "HEY!"

Zanosuke shot a hand out, grabbing her wrist and holding her in place. The woman was taken aback by the hand. "Then explain how you are able to afford this house!" He demanded. Sarah opened her mouth to give another lame excuse. But Zanosuke beat her to it, "And don't tell me that they work hard and take every ounce of over time possible!" He commanded. "A florist barely gets by with buying food to support himself! As for an officer, they couldn't support a family of three in an apartment complex."

Michael felt an imaginary slap hit him in the head at that comment. Sad fact of the matter was that it was true. His foot then hit something under a rug. "Huh?"

"Well…I…uh…" Sarah was lost for words. If it were humanly possible, her tongue was tied in so many knots she created new knots. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"Then let's see what you do know. Where has your son been in the last 24 hours?" Sarah moved her eyes left to right, trying to think of something to tell him. "IT'S A SIMPLE QUESTION!" Zanosuke boomed, making her flinch. "Where-was-your-son…"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She imploded, squeezing her eyes shut and tilting her head down. "I don't even know where he and Roland were getting the money! All I know is that for the first time in years we were finally able to afford to live in a nice home, have nice clothes! I didn't care where the money was coming from," Her arms wrapped around herself shamefully, "I was just happy that our family was doing better."

Zanosuke released the Sarah's wrist. Gingerly, he placed his hands onto her shoulders, "I understand that. But if your husband and or son are committing irrepressible acts, you must come forward."

"I don't know anything, Monsieur," her voice wavered, "Please, you have to believe me."

"We don't have to believe you." Michael snarled. "Just this." He walked out of John's room, holding an item wrapped up in a white cloth. Unraveling it, he produced an elegant Tiara with an emerald green gem as the center piece, and swirling Rose petal leaflets on the sides. It was the Tiara of Queen Victoria. "The pure shine of the gem, the lack of finger prints, the firmness of the metal," he analyzed as if he were a seasoned jeweler, "There's no doubt about it. This is the genuine Tiara."

Sarah's eyes widened with horror. Everyone knew what Queen Victoria's crown looked like. After her death, Victoria's crown became a symbol of the end of Victoria's life and reign. "How-how is that here?" Sarah sputtered terrifyingly. "How is that possibly here? It's supposed to be going on display this afternoon."

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Roland," Zanosuke informed her, his expression growing darker, "That's the proof we need to put your son away."

**(*)**

"Secure the perimeter!" An officer of Schneizel's guard hollered commandingly. "We must capture John Roland at all costs!"

"YES SIR!"

The under-officers scattered around the front gates of the Bastille, forming squads of ten to enter through the bridge and through the waterway. They knew it wouldn't be enough, seeing as how the Bastille was much bigger than most people realized. They were going to need back up and soon. For now the four squads they had were going to have to suffice. One squad would search the upper floors and take opposite halls. Another will take the mid-section. They needed one more team to take the waterway. The two squads entered through the hundred foot gate, heading for the front entrance of the Bastille. The officer in charge was still stuck for finding a team to investigate the waterway. No doubt that was the place John was hiding. But it was a start to inspect the least obvious place. _I __wonder__…__if __those __shots__…_"Officer!"

The officer turned to see Alliahnna and Sebastian running up. "OH!" He saluted, "Lady Commander! Thank goodness you arrived. Your friend already took to the waterway."

"Huh? My friend?" She looked to Sebastian, wondering if he knew something. The butler shrugged his shoulders bewilderingly. "What friend are you referring to?"

"Lady Elizabeth." He answered simply, pointing to the Bastille as if nothing were wrong. "She entered the Bastille just moments ago." Alliahnna froze. Her eyes flared horrifically. _Why __on __earth __would __Elizabeth __go __in __there __know __that __there __was __a __potentially __dangerous __suspect __inside? _She screamed mentally. _More __importantly, __how __did __she __beat __us __here?_ "Um…my lady…"

The man gasped in surprise, staggering back. Alliahnna shot out a hand, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Her bright blue eyes became dark and stormy. The officer whimpered in fear. His voice trapped within his throat, coming out in small squeaking heaves. He could see lighting and fire burning within them. Her pupils contracted sharply, almost animal like. "Were you born an idiot, or did you just grow up that way?" She snarled, her tone of voice low and thunderous. "Why on earth would you allow a civilian with a guest pendant to enter a prison with a potentially dangerous suspect on the loose?"

"B-BUT-BUT-BUT…What guest pendant?" He stuttered dumbly. "She had the actual Seal of Schneizel around her neck." Alliahnna immediately pulled out his Seal, all the while keeping a firm grip on the officer's collar. "Yeah that…wait." He blinked confusedly, taking the pendant in his hands. "The leaflets…they…" A sensation of dread flowed over him.

He cried out when an enraged aura oozed from Alliahnna. "It…was…the…GUEST…PASS!" She roared through gritted teeth. The other officers, both of Paris PD and Schneizel's guard, turned their heads to the commotion. A few had their legs shaking. Alliahnna, though known to be sweet could become death bound scary in an instant. The officer, whose knees were shaking fervently, swore he saw fangs. "You know I'm a kind person Private first class, but I'm going to warn you right now," she hissed in a low voice, pulling him closer to her face. The officer looked to Sebastian, hoping for moral support. But he just stood back with an impassive expression on his face. Almost as if he expected this reaction from Alliahnna. "If Elizabeth get's hurt and or dies because you couldn't tell the difference between a guest pass and the genuine seal – DESPITE MY SHOWING YOU THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN THE TWO – not only will your ass be fired, I'll personally execute you. Get it."

"Yes! Yes!" He panicked. Alliahnna tossed him aside, gritting her teeth angrily. "Please forgive me, My Lady!" The guard pleaded, curling his fingers into the pebbles. "I didn't mean to do this." He got onto his hands and knees, turning to her. "I just – huh?" Alliahnna and Sebastian were gone.

**(*)**

Sebastian, carrying Alliahnna on his back, dashed across the water with little to no effort. They could have waited for a small boat to take them to the waterway, but circumstances forced them to utilize their own means of water transportation. The balls of Sebastian's feet barely broke the surface of the water. Little trickling splashes were left as her glided across the water surface.

Alliahnna took no notice of his grace. Her head was dropped, her bangs covering her rage filled eyes. She dug her fingers into Sebastian's shoulders, trying ever so hard not to extend her claws into him. Small heaving growls through her gritted fangs resonated from her throat.

Sebastian arrived at the waterway and set Alliahnna down on the rock carved steps of the Bastille waterway. Without a single word she trudged forward, her feet slapping exaggeratingly loud, showing how angry she truly was. "And where do you think you're going?" Sebastian demanded, folding his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Where do you think I'm going?" She snapped, still walking on. "I'm going to look for Elizabeth!"

"Where are you going to begin?" He continued to test her. "The Bastille is big. How do you plan to find her?"

Alliahnna stopped a twisted around, glaring at her butler, "I could always just order you to find her!" She shouted. "You did say you wished to help me. So why don't you start helping?"

"I have helped." He rubbed the fingers on one hand together, sardonically searching for lint. "I carried you to the gates and to the waterway." He flicked the imaginary lint away. Alliahnna bared her fangs at him. "Now it is your turn. After all," he curled his fingers under his chin, grinning slyly, "If I find him, I'll be obligated to murder him. And I wouldn't want to deny you that privilege."

"Are you mocking me again, Sebastian?" Alliahnna growled. Her fingers contorted inward, the claws extending.

He remained expressionless, "Are you going to kill me if I am?" He tested her. "After all, Elizabeth means nothing to me. If I am going to kill John," He narrowed his eyes to her, waiting for a reaction, "I may very well kill her as well."

Alliahnna's gaze remained hard and unwavering. She curled her fingers in and out predatorily, hearing the knuckles crackle sickeningly loud. "Then so be it." She smiled. Sebastian's eyes were the ones to widen this time. "If she was dumb enough to enter this place alone then she should die." Her eyes switch to red. The flickering flames illuminated her fangs and teeth, giving her the appearance of an actual demon. "She always was a problem, even when we were kids. Always _STICKING_ her nose where it didn't belong! Trying to fight battles she had no chance of winning!" She licked her lips hungrily, "Now she will pay the price for her meddling."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Sebastian rumbled, perturbed by her answer. "Elizabeth will most certainly die. She'll join Ciel in the after life."

"HA! CIEL!" She laughed psychotically. "That little brat was always weak! All bark and no bite! He believed he could take on the world with his brains! And we all saw what those brains got him in the end!" She shrugged her hands with a cynical smile. "Now Elizabeth is going to see what being brave is going to get her."

"You are worried, aren't you?" Sebastian assumed. "You're just trying not to show it."

"Why would I be worried?" Her voice shook. Alliahnna didn't look at him, but Sebastian sense that her sadness was welling up. "She was dumb enough to walk in here. Why should I care what happens?" Her shoulders lurched, her head sinking in. "Not like I haven't lost the ones I love because they were being stupid before?"

"But back then," Alliahnna tensed when she felt Sebastian place his hands on her shoulders, "You didn't have the powers you have now." He encouraged her. "Now you can make up for those you've lost." He moved to her ear, "But you must relax." He whispered.

A gunshot was heard. _AAAAHHHH! _"What was that?" Alliahnna gasped. She and Sebastian looked around, trying to pin point where the scream had come from. So far nothing. Then another gunshot was heard. _GYAAAAH! _Came another scream. "LIZZIE!" Alliahnna cried out, running up the corridor to her left. Sebastian trailed behind her. One more gunshot was heard. _AAAAHHHAAA! _"LIZZIE!" Alliahnna cried out again, praying Elizabeth would reply.

Seconds of running down through random corridors blindly seemed like hours. Hours of not hearing Elizabeth made Alliahnna grow frantic and scared. Finally, another shot sounded. This time, nothing was heard. "LIZZIE!" Alliahnna howled. She stopped in a three way corridor. Straight ahead led to another hall. To her right was a dark hall. To her left was a window over looking the sea. Alliahnna was unable to figure out which hall the screams or gunshots came from. "Huh? Alliahnna." Sebastian was kneeling on the ground. He held a velvet box in his hand. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Alliahnna took the box from her butler. Opening it, she gazed at the sapphire gem occupying the ring inside. "This looks like the ring I lost years ago." She stated dazedly. She glared at the ring. "Why the Hell is it here?" "It appears brand new, Alliahnna." Sebastian analyzed. "Perhaps Lady Elizabeth purchased it for you."

"Why the Hell would she do something like that?" Her eyes continued to glow brighter.

"Perhaps to symbolize that she had never forgot your past together. After all, you, she, and Ciel were really close as children. Or so Ciel told me."

"We were…close…" Alliahnna moaned. Thoughts of Elizabeth filled her mind. Her smile, her laughter, her carefree attitude – everything that Alliahnna and Ciel found hard to do, Elizabeth made easier than breathing. Alliahnna always loved that about Elizabeth. She loved how Elizabeth could always smile and make a situation look brighter. Not only that, but Elizabeth's smile was so contagious that Alliahnna would smile along with her. How Elizabeth's smile could make her troubles vanish always perplexed her. But Alliahnna was grateful. "Lizzie…"

**(*)**

Gun shots sounded from every hallway up and down the Bastille. The echoes pierced through the walls as if they were happening next door or up the way. Elizabeth found herself ducking behind barrels filled with dust at the sounds of gun shots. Bats flew about, making her panic and run into cob webs hiding in corners. "Ew…" She heaved sickly. The cob webs got caught within her locks. She pried at them as best she could, but they became more tangled.

The Bastille corridors were damp, and had an eerie chill running through the halls. The mildew smell of the bay reached inside, giving the Bastille a cave like aroma. Medieval torches were burned with a warming flame, but barely lighting the entire hall. Small dug in archways had skulls of deceased in mates decorating the space. Spiders climbed up the wall, escaping from Elizabeth as she walked by. Rats and mice scurried into their homes.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." She cursed herself, holding her arms around herself. "I knew I should have waited for Allie at the entrance. But then she never would have allowed me to come along." She furrowed her brow in a pouting manner. "In fact she would have said, _Just __wait __for __me __and __I__'__ll __be __back._" She mimicked Alliahnna. "I hate it when she looks after me. Treating me like a kid. I may be a year younger, but I'm not a child. I'M 17 FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She clenched her hand onto a random door knob. "I'M A YOUNG ADULT WHO DOESN'T NEED LOOKING AFTER!" She boomed, slamming the door open. She came to a fear stricken halt. Skeletons were chained to the wall. "EEEYAAAH!" She slammed the door shut and sprinted down the hall, screaming frantically. She stopped in an atrium, panting heavily as her heart pounded. "Okay…" She breathed heavily. "A young adult who can't stand skeletons. Hm?"

Water from the bay flowed into the atrium room she now occupied through a small canal, going in four directions. Ahead of Elizabeth were two sets of stairs. Up the incline were two flat platforms with arching grates for water irrigation. At the top of the plat forming stairs was a door. There was an Anvil engraving on the door. Elizabeth's overly ambitious curiosity outweighed her better judgment. She pulled out the colt she had hidden away. Skulking towards up the stairs, Elizabeth moved her eyes about, ensuring herself that no other doors or corridors were present. The thought of getting ambushed didn't appeal to her. Upon reaching the door, the wooden barrier had a latch with a heavy duty lock applied. An old black worn, looked brand new from an old design. It a lock people use in prison cells or for wall shackles. "Why would a brand new lock be on a door older than the prison itself?" Elizabeth asked herself. Her ears twitched.

Grinding gears were heard coming from next to her. But nothing was there but a wall with a lion's head handing off a hook. The grinding grew louder. A sudden exhale of air sounded from the lion head. Steam shot out of the nostrils. Elizabeth darted her head from side to side, desperately seeking a place to hide. She leapt down to the lower platform and pressed her back against the grate. She peered around the corner. The lion head wall opened like a door.

A man with black hair came sauntering out. He heaved heavily. His upper body was lurched over as he was unable to carry himself. The hair was disheveled like a dog's fur. The dandruff and lice trickled from his scalp with each step he took. His clothes were ragged and loosely fit. His red shirt was torn across the stomach. The striped tie was askew, knotted, and wrinkled. His black pants barely hugged his hips, or his legs. They had holes covering nearly every inch of the fabric. His skin was as pale as the moon. The skin on his face sunk in as if he hadn't ate in some number of days. His waistline and stomach were thinned unhealthily. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was trick of the light, but she could see his rib cage. Elizabeth heard dripping sounds coming from the filthy man. Jumping to the ledge, Elizabeth pulled herself up. She narrowed her eyes. A slackly applied strip of medical gauze was wrapped around the man's arm, covering his whole hand. Blood, from what appeared to be three different wound points in his left arm, leaked through the gauze, dripping onto the floor. Hanging from his belt was a hidden hand gun. _He __must __have __been __in __that __gun __fight __I __heard! _Elizabeth gasped. _That __must __be __John._

The man she assumed was John reached into his pocket, pulling out an old black key. Poking it into the lock, he popped it open. He tore it from the door. Elizabeth felt a gust of wind and the smell of salt blow in her face. "The ocean?" John shot his head back. Elizabeth dropped down, holding her hands over her mouth. _God __you __dummy! __Keep __your __mouth __shut! _The door creaked loudly, ringing in Elizabeth's ears.

Elizabeth jumped up to the ledge again. John hobbled into the room. The brightness of the blue sky had shown through as John slammed the door open. As it hung open, Elizabeth got a chance to peer inside. Straight ahead, against a wall separating two entryways to the broken down balcony appeared to be an old Iron Maiden. In front of it on a table was an old mask with spikes inside it. _THE __TORTURE __CHAMBER! _Elizabeth gasped. Back before torture was considered inhumane – though still rarely used – guards would bring inmates into a room hidden away somewhere in the Bastille. It overlooked the ocean. And with the wind blowing through as powerful as it did, no one was heard when they wailed in pain.

Elizabeth pulled herself onto the platform. Tiptoeing lightly, Elizabeth made her into the room. Stopping in the doorway, she gazed in awe at the equipment that still remained in the room. A human sized dart board, stretchers, knives with centuries of dried on blood, death masks with remnants of skin and hair still attached to the spikes, and hot coals – fresh hot coals at that – the whole nine inhumane torture yards. "Huh?" Her eyes were glued to the pit of hot coals. She could feel their warmth from where she was standing. "Why would the coals be this hot?" A cold piece of metal touched the side of her head.

"All the better to burn you with." Elizabeth shakily turned her head, her eyes tearing with fear. John stood next to her, a gun pointed directly in her face, with a psychotic smile. "Good morning…my nosy little pigeon." Elizabeth froze, rooted to her spot. "What brings you to the Bastille, cheri?" He asked nonchalantly. "Hm?" he saw the seal around her neck. "So a dog of the Count's?" He chuckled. "I must consider myself honored that the Count has deemed me worth his time. I never thought a little girl would learn of my plan."

"So you were stealing the artifacts." Elizabeth concluded. "And you forced your father and the curator to help you."

"My father – no. The Curator – yes." He corrected her. "My father proposed the idea to me in the first place." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "And it was so easy. All dad had to say to the Curator was wife. His wife is an illegal from Romania. Even being married she could still be deported. We swore to keep quiet if he did us a favor."

"Trade and swap real treasures for fake ones." Elizabeth deduced. "Then you sold them to the shop owner. Why?"

"We needed money." He shrugged. "Simple as that. And we were willing to use anyone to get it. Oh and my dad wanting to buy back his rank as captain didn't hurt after." "You used a man just for something like that?" Elizabeth howled. "If your father never would have acted so badly he wouldn't have gotten demoted in the first place!"

"HE NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN DEMOTED IF THAT WOMAN WOULD HAVE JUST KEPT HER MOTUH SHUT?" John roared, pushing the barrel further into her head. "Women are meant to be seen and not heard. And you'll become the very epitome of that statement. John pulled the hammer back.

Without thinking, Elizabeth swatted the gun away. She turned to run. John leapt forward, grabbing her by the legs. Elizabeth fell hard onto the ground. The gun she had hidden away fell from her pocket. She got a foot loose and kicked John several times in the face, breaking his nose. The man howled in pain. He took one hand and covered his bleeding nose. He still had a firm hold on her with his other. Elizabeth reached over to the discarded fire arm. She pulled the hammer back. Without properly aiming, she shot the elbow of the arm holding the bleeding nose – which happened to also be his injured arm. John howled in pain, releasing Elizabeth to hold his further injured arm.

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet, sprinting down the stairs. She skipped over a few steps, not caring how she got down, just as long as she could get away.

At the last step Elizabeth slipped. The steps were moist and slippery. She tucked and rolled, falling into the canal. "BWAH!" She spat out the water and clawed herself out of the canal. She sat on her hands and knees, coughing up water.

"YOU MISERABLE BRAT!" John howled. He grabbed the gun he dropped. Elizabeth pushed herself onto her feet. John fired the gun, hitting Elizabeth in the ankle. "GYAAAHHH!" She wailed shrilly, falling onto her side, holding the foot. John approached on her, smiling hungrily. Elizabeth tried to shuffle back. John shot her again, this time in the hand. "AHHHAAAA!" Elizabeth still tried to make her way for the door. Her leg, her hand, none of it mattered. She just needed to run.

Another shot was fired. The bullet lodged itself in the wall to the exit. Elizabeth stopped moving. As if a powerful force willed her to, she just stopped.

Turning around, she sat on her butt John stood over the agonized girl, aiming the gun at her head. "And now…for the final…" He drew the hammer back, "shot."

Elizabeth's eyes were glued onto John and that sickening smile that occupied the crazy man's face. Elizabeth had no voice, no words to cry out during her final moments. Elizabeth closed her eyes. Her life flashed before her eyes, seeing herself, Ciel, and Alliahnna playing as children. Elizabeth found her voice as Alliahnna's face filled her thoughts. She cried out with a desperate shriek, "AAAALLLLIIIIEEE!" She covered her head with her hands.

**CLIFF HANGER! See you soon.**

**Oh and I posted this chapter once, but when i looked at the document manager to make a few corrections, everything suddenly bunched together. At first it was the italicized words - no spacing. Now the whole second half grouped together. No paragraphs or anything. Can someone tell me what happened? Did i do something or is it the site itself having a malfunction.**


	18. The  Game  Is  done

**The **

**Game **

**Is **

**done**

Roland found his way to the _One __of __a __Kind _shop. The shop owner, Markel, was polishing the dust and grime from his wares, not having a single care in the world. A few artifacts that he had were put off to the side. They belonged to the Louvre after all. All he needed – after he located it amidst the clutter of priceless artifacts – was the inventory log. On that log were the items John and Roland sold to him, or let him hold on to and waited for the highest bitter to purchase. He would deliver the items personally once he was finished cleaning up. "I sure hope the curator won't get in trouble because of my business."

_One __of __a __Kind _was a legitimate store. It held – within the confines of fine oak hutches, and on smooth shelves – treasures from all over the country, and the ones next door. However he tried not to have historical treasures in his shop for fear of being accused of theft or black market bartering – or something. So he kept the inventory log as a type of _Permissible __agreement _for his wares. Anything sold to him by a citizen or item's previous owner, given to him by a noble, or treasure's he discovered lying about and was given permission to sell was covered in that agreement.

"I can't believe it." He fretted, setting a Ming vase on a shelf. "John and Chris…possible thieves?" Saying it out loud made seem impossible. "Moreover, thieves of the Louvre. How could things have gotten so bad that we need to steal from each other?"

"I wouldn't call it stealing." Markel jumped skittishly. Twisting around, he came face to face with the devilish grinning Chris Roland. He held his hands in his pockets. The light from the outside the windows outlined Roland as a bulking hulk. "More like commandeering another person's property for our own good." He sniggered.

"In my book that's stealing!" Markel snapped. He set his hands defensively flat on his countertop. "What are you doing here Chris?" He demanded. "If it's another treasure, I'm not interested."

"Oh and why not?" He chortled sardonically. "We've done such good business together these past few months."

"You mean the business that involves you making others take the fall for you and that wash out son of yours?" He hissed.

"No." Roland pulled one hand from his pocket. Markel furrowed his brow, gritting his teeth angrily. Roland was pointing a pistol directly at him. He kept his arm low and into his sides so people passing by wouldn't look and get suspicious. "I mean business that makes me rich, and puts me in my rightful position as Chief of Paris. And then I can finally remove Lisa from her position as captain for any reason I wish. And the Lady Alliahnna as well. I shall force the council to remove her. Maybe Lord Schneizel will make me his second in command."

"Is that what this is all for?" Markel snarled, his hands rose past his shoulders. "Because some woman is in a leader's position? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe they earned the positions they're in?" He lectured harshly. "Both women may be young, but you can see in their eyes that they struggled and strived for their positions." The determination in his voice gave him the essence of poetic justice. If women were in charge, he wouldn't care. The thought of working under a woman kind of appealed to Markel. Some actually thought with their hearts and heads, instead of being proud and irrational. "You may kill me Chris, but that won't get you what you want. In fact," He smiled cockily, "I'll be in Hell laughing my ass off when you're caught and tried for your crimes."

"Oh I won't be caught." He boasted confidently. "I already have it all planned out." He reached inside his coat, pulling out a bundled cloth. Shaking it, Roland revealed a familiar looking Tiara. Markel recognized it as the Tiara of Victoria. "The real Tiara is safely stowed within the confines of my son's room. Knowing the Police they are getting a warrant, so they'll eventually find the Tiara, implicating my son. Markel, the owner of this shop, still purchased the tiara believing it was the real one and hoped to make a pretty penny, just as he had been forcing Chris and John Roland to do this entire time. Along with the aide of the Curator of course." He tossed the Tiara to Markel. The small crown parted from the cloth as Markel dumbly caught it. "John Roland suddenly becomes drawn into this world. Sgt. Roland, being a valiant officer of Paris, fights to stop the three. But John was cornered and killed in the Bastille," he was hoping, "Maxus will be jailed for fraud and international theft, and Markel was killed trying to protect his wares."

"You would willingly use your son as a martyr?" Markel growled with disbelieving horror. "And you would send two innocent people to jail? JUST FOR SOME TITLE?"

"Not just any title. A title I have wasted decades of my life to attain, only to lose to some woman who doesn't know up from down!" Markel hissed in a nerve-racking manner. The realm of money and power had corrupted a once fine officer. And now he was willing to give up anything to get what he wants. "Enough talk." Roland pulled hammer back. "Time for you to take the fall." _BANG!_"GAAAH!" Roland dropped the gun.

"Not only did we tail you successfully," Roland glared to wall where a massive bookshelf was supposed to be. In its place was a passageway with Lisa and Phoebus standing inside it. Lisa had her gun aimed. The barrel was smoking. She shot him. "But we also got a confession as well." Phoebus smirked. "Let's see you use your silver tongue to get yourself out of this one."

"I figured you gave up your guns too easily," Lisa spoke up next, "You always were the only cop to actually carry three guns." She spat, inwardly cursing herself for missing that important detail. "I'm sure Alliahnna would want to say this, but I'll say it for her," Lisa smirked proudly, "Chris Roland you are under arrest for grand larceny, conspiracy to commit and attempted murder, fraud and Forgery." She took a breath, overwhelmed by the charges. "You have the right to remain silent-"

"AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DIE!" Roland howled, lunging for Lisa. She readied her gun. Markel dropped the crown onto the counter. He frog leaped over the wooden desk and tackled Roland to the ground. He wrestled the large man onto his stomach, restraining his arms behind his back. "DAMN PEASANT! GET OFF OF ME!" Phoebus and Lisa ran to the large man. Markel kicked Roland's gun away. Phoebus placed handcuffs onto him, while Lisa held the gun to his head. Roland snarled, baring his teeth at Lisa as if they were fangs. Saliva fell from his mouth like venom, "YOU STUPID WOMAN! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY BECAUSE YOU HAVE THAT GUN! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING! Just a woman carrying a title no one will care about in ten years."

"I may be a woman, Roland," She knelt down, getting into his face, "But that's more than you've ever been in your whole life." She rose to her feet, turning away from Roland. "Now let's head back to the station."

"GRRR…" Roland growled. Markel and Phoebus hoisted Roland onto his feet. They guided him to the door, keeping a firm hold on him in case he tried to escape. "HAAAAH!" Roland stampeded his way out of the two men's grasp. He bombarded past Lisa, slamming her into a grandfather clock. Her head crashed though the glass, knocking her unconscious. Powering out the front door, Roland dashed down the streets, and then turned into an alleyway. "They won't take me! They'll never take me alive!" He howled to himself.

"Then you prefer to go dead?" Roland stopped in the middle of the street. "That's good." The voice sounded again. Roland moved his eyes about, trying to locate the voice. "People make my day when they wish to stop living." Roland looked ahead. A man in crimson red stood in front of him, smiling psychotically. "So stand still," He reached behind his back, pulling out a chainsaw, "And let me chop you into bits!" He lunged forward, licking his teeth. Roland took a step back, wanting to run. He did not get far. The chainsaw connected with Roland. The crimson man cut him from the right should down to his left hip. Roland gargled dryly. His blood sprayed from his body, splashing all over the alley, staining the grey with crimson liquid. The Crimson man had blood on his gloves. He raised it to his mouth and licked it off hungrily. Roland dropped like a rag doll onto his back. His eyes hung open as if being held open by tape. "And now for my favorite part," He snapped his fingers, "The Cinematic Records!" Film strips sprouted from Roland's wound. "Oh ho!" He cheered. "Someone's been a naughty boy. I'm not sure I should let you walk among the living any further." He tapped his chin with playful thought. His eyes glistened with murderous intentions. "And I don't think I will." He raised his chainsaw over Roland, revving it extra fast for massive splatter. "And to Hell you go, dear former SGT Roland!"

"STOP GRELL!" Grell's smile swapped into a sneer. He glared over to the entrance of the alley. Phoebus stood with a disbelieving glare plastered on his face. "Grell! You can't kill any person you wish!" He commanded the Death Butler. "I let it slide with Ferdinand! But Roland is going too far!"

"You grievance is dually noted, my dear lt. Cmndr." He waved off the comment with his hand. "But I'm afraid in this case, just like with Ferdinand, I have every last right to kill this man."

"Says who?" Phoebus challenged.

"The Code of the Reapers, that's who!" Grell spat. "And also," He reached into his coat, pulling out a small booklet, "The '_To __Die__' _list." Phoebus blinked confusedly. "With this book Reapers can keep tabs on those who have been marked for death." Smirking, Grell pointed to the dying Roland. "Our dying friend here and the late Judge were on that list." He continued to explain, his body grow Goosebumps filled with anticipation. "As reapers, we also decide if a person should continue living or die where they lie." Phoebus was stunned by what he had heard. The man before him literally could play god with anyone and everyone he chose. "There is a catch though. I'm not allowed to kill for personal fun."

"And what you're doing isn't personal fun?" Phoebus snarled.

"Well 50% fun, 50% business." Grell giggled. "Either way," Grell raised his chainsaw over Roland, "You cannot stop me from performing my duties. If you do," he narrowed his eyes warningly, "I'm afraid I'll have to mark you for death as well."

Phoebus took a step back, gritting his teeth, feeling helpless. And what was worse, he had to agree with Grell. He and Sebastian followed completely different Rules and Regulation compared to what he and other humans followed. Alliahnna, to Phoebus's fear ridden paranoia, followed the rules of a demon now. She only enforces the human ones. "You may be a demon, but Alliahnna isn't!" He tried to convince himself more than Grell. Phoebus had known Alliahnna for many years. It was only months ago that he learned she was a demon. Every fiber of his being wanted to believe she was still the little Allie he knew and loved. "If people learn that you killed Roland and link you to Alliahnna, her reputation and job could be put in jeopardy!"

"Well you and I both know she's not completely human now don't we." Grell sniggered menacingly. Phoebus lowered his gaze. Another truth spoken by a demon, and it turned his stomach just believing it true. "You and I both know that human laws don't apply to her in some cases. She could kill every person in this state without breaking so much as a sweat." His smirk grew, "And with Elizabeth at the Bastille," He stabbed the chainsaw into Roland, gutting the man up further, completing his execution, "The thirst to kill will come out." The blood splashed onto Grell, staining the white undershirt, dying it red. "And then you will see truly how far from human she has journeyed."

"WAIT!" Phoebus gasped. "ELIZABETH'S AT THE BASTILLE?"

**(*)**

Elizabeth held her hands over her head. John smiled demonically. He pulled the trigger back. His wrist suddenly twisted, the cracking bones echoing sickly. "GAAAH! HAAA!" He howled in pain, dropping the gun. Something then gripped his neck, constricting the air flow, and slowly snapping the bones. Elizabeth lowered her arms, wondering why he was gargling in such an odd way. Why hadn't he shot her yet? Her mind went blank at what she saw.

Alliahnna had John's hand in hers. She twisted then entire arm all the way around like a bottle cap, disconnecting the arm and shoulder. Her other hand was gripped onto John's neck. "Hello John…" Alliahnna cooed psychotically. "I've been looking for you all morning." She glared at him with her blue eyes. The pupils contorted demonically. Her smile was inhuman. Fangs occupied the top half of her mouth. "I must say you're more trouble than you are really worth." She raised John up, getting his feet off the floor. "You and that fat slob you call your father have worked my patience and have finally crossed the line." Her eyes sharpened. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT BECOMES OF THOSE WHO ANGER ME!" She tossed John into the wall behind Elizabeth, collapsing the wall in.

Elizabeth shrieked horrifically. She was then lifted off the ground. Sebastian held her in his arms. "You may wish to stand off to the side with me." He suggested, carrying her off. "Alliahnna is on a bit of a rampage."

"SEBASTIAN, HOW DID SHE THROW HIM INTO THE WALL?" She panicked, pointing frantically to John and Alliahnna. Elizabeth ceased panicking and became transfixed. Alliahnna's appearance had completely changed. Her smile, fangs and all, was that of a rabid animal coveting blood. Her eyes glistened like a murderous lunatic waiting to strike. Elizabeth swore that she could see an ominously evil aura around Alliahnna. "Sebastian," Elizabeth spoke more softly, clenching her fingers onto Sebastian's coat, "What's wrong with Alliahnna?" She asked fearfully. "Why does she look like that?"

"Because she is not the Alliahnna you knew all those years ago." He answered simply. Elizabeth looked up to him with fret. "Much has happened in the years since Ciel passed. And what you are seeing is the result of his passing."

"I'm so disappointed!" Elizabeth looked back to Alliahnna. The blue eyed girl continued to smile as John struggled to rise to his feet. "You've been running for hours, have been shot by police, haven't eaten a proper meal in what looks like days," She shrugged her hands, smiling cynically, "And yet it takes one little throw to incapacitate you? Truly humans have gotten pathetic over the years!" She spat. _Humans? _Elizabeth cried mentally. _She __says __human __as __if __she__…_Elizabeth's mind ceased its train of thought. _No__…__she __couldn__'__t __be._

John breathed heavily, gazing at his dislocated arm. It was likely broken too. Ignoring his arm, he reached into his pocket with his good hand, pulling out a switch blade. He charged for Alliahnna, roaring loudly like a war monger. He flipped the knife so the blade was on the side of his pinkie. He twisted his hand back and lashed out. Alliahnna simply stretched her hand out, catching John by the wrist. With a swift squeeze of her hand and tilt of her wrist, Alliahnna snapped John's wrist in half. Elizabeth flinched, cowering her head down at the sound. John howled in horrendous pain. Alliahnna released his wrist. She pirouetted around, kicking John in the side of the head with the back of her foot. John fell to the ground at Sebastian and Elizabeth's feet. He groaned and heaved exhaustedly. But Alliahnna wasn't done.

"GET UP!" She cracked her knuckles, tromping to the tired man. "I'm not finished with you yet! You still have 203 bones for me to shatter." John pushed himself up onto his knees, using his elbows because his hands were broken.

"I won't be trifled with!" He snarled grudgingly. "I won't be beaten down! Least of all by some little girl who couldn't satisfy a drunk!" Twisting around, he lunged forward. "You don't understand what a man is!" He stopped just a few inches from Alliahnna and lashed out with his foot. Alliahnna weaved to the side effortlessly. "If you knew what a man was, you'd remember your place." He kicked out with his other foot. Alliahnna stepped back. John whipped around, round house kicking at Alliahnna. She caught his foot. John's eyes widened with terror.

"I know what a man is. And I understand what a man is as well." She raised the foot up. "Which is why I'm beating you down like the little bitch that you are!" Yanking his foot up, Alliahnna swung John over her head and smashed him into the cobblestone.

Elizabeth moved away slightly, watching her oldest friend warp into a sadistic maniac. The word – the word that best described Alliahnna – pulled at Elizabeth's mind and mouth, forcing her to speak it as a way of admittance. But if Elizabeth were to ask or state it, how would it affect her relationship? "Is she…" Elizabeth swallowed the growing lump in her throat, "What is she? What is she Sebastian?"

"Alliahnna has become that which most people fear and despise." He explained. "If you wish for a further explanation, you'll have to watch, wait, and ask Alliahnna. That is…" he locked his eyes onto the fearful girl, "If you can still look at her." _What __does __he __mean __by __that? _Elizabeth asked mentally. Sebastian's eyes were shadowed over, showing he was hiding something. _What__'__s __going __on?_

"What's the matter, little man?" Alliahnna cooed, her voice rasping. "Can't play anymore?" She stood over him, her feet on both sides of him. "That's too bad." Kneeling down, she hoisted John up by the scruff of his hair, arching half of his body up. "It's been such a long time since I've had a human to play with." She unsheathed her sword and held the blade to his neck. She brought her twisted face to the side of his.

"Please…don't kill me." John whimpered pathetically.

"I find it rather amazing, really." Alliahnna slid the blade across his neck, creating a small cut. "Here you were beating on a helpless little girl. Shooting her, even!" Alliahnna slammed his face into the floor. She twisted his head to the side, making him look up at her. Blood from his head had dripped down into his eye. His eyes flared with terror. "And now that another little girl is kicking your ass across this atrium you want to beg me to stop. A chauvinist like you begging a girl like me to stop," She rose up, "HOW PATHETIC!" She slammed a foot onto his face. "HUMANS ARE SO PATHETIC! You all lash out at others, beating and harming everyone that looks at you wrong – no matter the age or the gender!" _Why __does __she __keep __saying __it __like __that? _Elizabeth wondered. _She__'__s __saying __it __as __if __she __isn__'__t __human. _Alliahnna removed her foot from John's face. "Luckily for me I'm not entirely human." She lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. "So my reasons for wanting to kill you are not unjust." John still gawked at her, confused by what she meant. With her eyes still hidden, Alliahnna's mouth stretched into a psychotic smile. Her hands gnarled and contorted as her claws sprouted from her finger tips. She lurched forward. Bat wings sprouted from her back, and a skinny tail from her rear. Her ears morphed and became pointed. John screamed in dismay. "I'm just doing it for pure enjoyment!" She licked her teeth.

Elizabeth stood stiffly in her spot, unable to take her eyes off of Alliahnna. Her lips twitched. Squeaks were all that came from her throat. Her words were trapped within her mind, too awed and terrified. _She __looks __like__…__she __couldn__'__t __be__…__but __she __is__…__Alliahnna__'__s__…__a __demon._She blinked and looked up to Sebastian who was also watching Alliahnna. Only he wasn't impressed. He seemed disappointed. _Has __Sebastian __known __this __whole __time?_

"Now then…" Elizabeth gasped. Alliahnna was kneeling down to John, claws suspended over his face. "Time to put you out of my misery." She stretched her fingers, claws ready to dig.

She didn't know why, she didn't know what provoked her, but Elizabeth just ran out Alliahnna. Her legs moved as fast as they would carry her. The tears from her eyes trailed down her cheek, falling on the floor. She stretched out her arms, lunged forward, "STOOOP!" She howled. Her arms wrapped around Alliahnna's shoulders, squeezing her tightly. "Stop it Alliahnna!" She begged. "You've done enough! Anymore and you'll kill him!" Alliahnna stopped for a moment, her arm shaking with restraint. "Alliahnna I know that you're a substitute demon! I also know that Sebastian is a demon as well!" Alliahnna and Sebastian were caught off guard by the comment. "Zanosuke told me years ago! I only came after all this time just to confirm it with my own eyes!" Alliahnna and Sebastian remained silent. "And don't be mad at him for telling me!" She pleaded. "I-"

"Hold on!" Alliahnna interrupted. She grabbed John by the collar, pulling him close to her face. "John Roland, what hidden terrors keep you awake at night?" He eyes shifted to red, locking with John's. The beaten man stared deep into her eyes. He whimpered fearfully and then… "_AAAAAHHHH!__" _He shrieked in a high voice. He then fell over like a lifeless doll. His eyes went blank, foam frothed at his mouth. Elizabeth was confused by what had happened. She slid off of Alliahnna as she rose to her feet. Alliahnna's wings, tail, claws, and fangs vanished. Her ears and eyes returned to normal. She faced Elizabeth looking like her old self but still agitated. "Continue!" She commanded. "Why did Zanosuke tell you about me?"

"R-Right…" She stuttered. Elizabeth was obviously shaking with fear. But she held herself firm. She looked to Sebastian, seeking permission to go on. When he said nothing, she faced Alliahnna and continued. "When I first met Zanosuke it was on the rocky shores of Caledon. He stood there facing the moon as if reminiscing about something. And he wasn't human."

**Flashback**

_In fact he looked more like a demonic bird than a human – An injured bird. _

_I could see that he was in pain. And you know me, I can't turn anyone away who's in pain – human or demon. _ _I asked him if he needed help. But he said no human medicine could heal him. And then I asked him why he didn't just go home and get help. He said he couldn't return home. He was asked to find someone and couldn't return until he found him. _

_Then he said that the laws – the laws he followed – forbade him from remaining in the human world without forming a contract and or anchor. An anchor meaning a human who voluntarily houses a demon so they may legitimately live or station themselves in the human world for long periods of time. _

_At first I was skeptical. He would tell me who he was looking for, nor who he was. But he was still hurt so I agreed to be his anchor. He seemed surprised. I wasn't surprised by his shock. Most people don't value demons._

**Flashback end **

"After a while he told me his name, told me about Sebastian, and then you came up. I couldn't believe what I had heard." Alliahnna and Sebastian listened with intrigue. Elizabeth was taking this story and news very well. Alliahnna was almost touched by how well she was taking it. "I do admit that I was scared and kind of stayed away while I wrapped my head around it. But my curiosity killed me and I had to come and see." She smiled warmly to Alliahnna. "And I was happy to see that – aside from the demon half – you haven't changed at all. You're still as barbaric, ruthless, and sweet as ever."

Alliahnna got in her face, "SO YOU'VE KNOWN ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME? You also knew Sebastian and Zano were brothers too?" She freaked playfully. She ruffled her hair irritably, "And here I wasted my time trying to sugar coat and walk around the subject when you knew the whole time!" She crossed her legs, sat on the floor and crossed her arms while she pouted. "GOD! Is nothing a secret anymore." She clenched a vengeful fist. "I'm still punching Zanosuke for this! He could have told me, you know!"

"I asked him not to." Elizabeth giggled. "I wanted to wait." Alliahnna grinded her teeth angrily. But at least she calmed down. "So what did you do to John? When you asked what keeps him up?"

"Oh that." Alliahnna jumped to her feet. "That was my Fear Sight. I can make a person live out their worst nightmare. It traumatizes them and puts them in a coma for sometime."

"A COMA!" It was now Elizabeth's turn to scold Alliahnna. "ALLIE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE HIM NOT SCARE HIM TO DEATH!"

"Calm down, calm down," She laughed nervously, "He'll wake up in a week or so. Until then we can have fun questioning Roland. I'm sure Lisa and Phoebus have caught him by now."

**(*)**

Minutes later back at the precinct. "WHHHAAAT!" Alliahnna, Elizabeth, Zanosuke, and Sebastian roared heatedly. Michael was at the hospital with Lisa. She hit her head pretty hard on the clock. Phoebus pushed his two index fingers together shamefully, sitting at a desk. Grell simply had his arms crossed. He stared at the floor with little interest. "You killed Roland!" Alliahnna panicked. "GREAT! John's in a coma, and now Roland is due to be buried! Tell me something good happened before my head splits!"

"The curator's lawyer is here. Does that count?" Grell shrugged.

"UGH!" Alliahnna dropped her head. "Huh?" Elizabeth moved up to her ear and whispered something to her. "Really…you don't say…okay, thanks." Elizabeth bobbed her head, smiling warmly. "Oh…" Alliahnna rummaged through her pocket, pulling out the small box. "Is this yours?" Elizabeth marveled at the box. She searched through her pockets. It was the same box she dropped. "Mind holding onto it for a while?" She handed it to the blond haired girl. "Let's go Sebastian." She smiled. "We still have a little more damage control to do."

"Yes," He bowed, "Right away my lady." _And __welcome __back._

Sebastian and Alliahnna joined Maxus in the interrogation with his Lawyer, Thomas Halding. Halding raved on and on about how badly his client was being treated. Not to mention how long he's had to wait before everyone got done with their _assignments. _He demanded that they either set charges for his client or they were walking out and filing for false imprisonment. **(**_Pretty __sure __that__'__s __the __term_**)**

Sebastian stated that it was not false imprisonment. In fact he was never told to stay put. The Curator could have left anytime he wished. Obviously he chose to stay so the lawyer was just fuming out of his ass. Alliahnna calmly explained the situation to the Lawyer and Maxus. John was found unconscious in the Bastille, and Roland was murdered upon trying to cover his tracks. Who killed him? They pretended not to know. Lest they try to explain that a grim reaper killed him. Never-the-less, Maxus was not being charged with anything except protecting himself and his wife. Alliahnna mentioned _the __rumor _she heard that Maxus's wife was an illegal immigrant from Romania. Maxus froze.

"So now you're blackmailing my client?" Halding snapped. "I'll have your badge for this Madam Britannia!" He declared, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"I'm not blackmailing anyone counselor." She stated firmly, sounding annoyed. "I'm merely trying to understand his position and reasons he went along with this elaborate scheme."

"SUPPOSEDLY! Get your terms right CHILD!" The brunette, hazel eyed litigator snarled.

Alliahnna furrowed her brow dangerously, "I suggest you watch your tone with me, _COUNSELOR_!" She roared. "I'm generally pleasant to be around, by my patience does wear thin rather swiftly when someone older than me is acting immaturely and rudely." Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms and crossed her legs. "I've been polite from the moment I walked through that door. Now show some dignity and decorum, and reciprocate gesture! Otherwise I file for _Utilizing __law __for __verbal __abuse._" The counselor bit his lip. It wasn't an actual legal term, but it has gotten Lawyers in trouble with Judges and other federal bureaucrats. Grudgingly he inhaled and exhaled. He sat back and relaxed. "Would you both like some tea?" She asked, showing she was still being civil. Maxus and Halding raised a hand and shook his head. "Alright. Monsieur Maxus," The sweaty man looked up fretfully, "Your wife, she is from Romania, yes?" Cautiously he nodded his head. "When did your wife first arrive here?"

"20 years ago. I married her in Transylvania."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Alliahnna assured him. Maxus blinked confusedly. "You see, by you marrying her, she became a citizen of France and You of Romania. It should say so in your marital documentation." Maxus smiled thankfully, his eyes glistening. Halding was surprised that she was being so lenient. "Now that you know this," She readied her pen to the paper on the table, "Tell me what happened."

Maxus unhesitatingly told Alliahnna the entire story. Chris and John learned that Maxus's wife was from Romania after they met all those years ago. At first they didn't care. But then Roland got demoted and wasn't making as much money as before. And as a man with the level of pride he has, working under a woman didn't sit well with him. Roland mentioned he knew that the Chief of Police and his subordinates weren't above bribes – they'd taken them before in the past. Roland planned to buy his way to the top. They needed Maxus's help, and they used his wife's ethnicity to get him to help. Roland used every legal term, every mind trick he knew to get Maxus to agree to help. John would recreated and forge the real items and then Roland would take them to Markel to pawn them off and get the money form the bids made. But when Roland was starting to be questioned by colleagues, he had his son help him. Alliahnna knew the rest of the story.

"Victim and associate of circumstance," Alliahnna decided, "I think we can agree on that." She smiled to Sebastian.

"Most assuredly." He agreed. "But I'm afraid he must be punished for lying to us." Maxus and Halding tensed. Halding was ready to slap them with as many legal slurs as possible. "I say he should go to work and open the Louvre so others can finally enjoy it." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alliahnna place the papers inside a folder. "And don't worry about the missing Artifacts. Markel is going to hand deliver them as soon as he finds them." She informed him, rising from the chair. "Maybe you should let him take a look at the rest of the treasures. Just in case more are forgeries."

Maxus jumped up from his chair and hugged Alliahnna tightly. "MERCI! A zsousand time's MERCI LADY BRITANNIA!"

"You're welcome." She laughed.

**(*)**

After the Curator was sent back to the Louvre, Alliahnna, Elizabeth and the others said good-bye to the PD for the time being. Alliahnna asked Michael to let him know when Lisa woke up. She wanted to tell her the good news. To everyone's displeasure it was only two in the afternoon. They were so exhausted that the minute they arrived back to Schneizel's estate they collapsed in the main entrance hall. Alliahnna sat against the wall with Elizabeth lying on her lap. Both were mentally exhausted. Phoebus and Grell sat back to back, more exhausted physically. Zanosuke and Sebastian stood off to the side, stifling chuckles at their friend's exhaustion.

"By the way Zano," Alliahnna grumbled tiresomely, "Remind me to scold you later for telling Lizzie about me."

"Will do." He laughed.

"Oh my!" Schneizel stood atop of the stairs, gasping in shock. "I had received news that things were getting bad, but I did not think they were this bad." Alliahnna, Phoebus, and Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, saying it was nothing new. "All of you have the rest of the day off and the morning tomorrow." He offered them. "Now please, go and relax."

"Did you contact Mr. and Mrs. Harris?" Alliahnna reminded him.

"Indeed I did. Now," He raised a commanding finger, "No more work, no more thinking." He so ordered. "All of you," he clapped his hands twice, "Be gone. Sleep, relax in the sauna bathrooms, go for a swim." He suggested, walking to the east wing.

"Sounds good to me." Alliahnna grunted, stretching her arms out. "Lizzie, Zano, there are – what…" she counted in her mind, "Eight to ten bathrooms. There are signs on the walls because even we residents get lost in this place. Enjoy." Elizabeth moved from her lap.

The moment Alliahnna got to her feet Sebastian whooshed in and swept her off her feet. "Let us adjourn to your bedroom, my lady." He narrowed his eyes seductively. "Seeing as how I am the one in charge at this point, I'll give you a nice back rub."

Alliahnna's face exploded in crimson red. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A PERVERT!"

"Then that's what you love about me." He chortled. Sebastian sprang up the stairs and vanished into the west wing.

"What did he mean by that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Whenever Alliahnna uses those little eyes of hers," Grell explained, "Sebastian gets the chance to play master." He smiled sadistically, "And he can be rather mean."

**(*)**

"UGH! FINALLY!" Alliahnna grumbled, collapsing onto her stomach in the middle of her bed. He shoes and socks were kicked off. "Peace, Quiet," She turned onto her side, "And a chance for me to catch up on my sleeping." She yawned.

"Indeed," Sebastian remarked, setting a two person wide table in the middle of Alliahnna's room, "You certainly deserve it." He laid a towel down on the cold wooden surface, and set a pillow at the top. "You worked hard today, especially in the Bastille."

Alliahnna curled in. She buried her face into her blankets. "The Bastille…" She sighed solemnly. Sebastian ceased mowing his hands over the towel to glance over to her. "I lost control again…" She cursed herself emotionlessly, "Just like before."

"Before you had just barely received your powers." Sebastian reminded her. "So it was perfectly natural that you lose control for a few minutes."

"But I would have kept going if Elizabeth wasn't there." She gripped her fingers tightly onto the blankets. "And you didn't do a thing to try and stop me."

"Because I knew you would stop." He retaliated, prepared for her. "If I didn't have faith in you what kind of butler would I be?"

"You're lying!" She growled, still not looking at him. "You just wanted to see me kill him. You and I both know that I could have. I just have this overwhelming urge to play with people before I kill them."

"A quick kill would have been boring." He meandered to her, removing his gloves. "As for the assumption of pretense, you are wrong." Sebastian took Alliahnna's hand, hoisting her off the bed. "There are many ways that I differ from humans." Sebastian removed her coat from her shoulders. Alliahnna lied down on her stomach, folding her arms under her head. "One of the ways: _I __never __lie._" He dug his fingers into the muscles in her back, jumping around to different places so to even out the massage. Using his finger tips he massaged up and down her neck, hearing a few bones crack in the process. By the breath Alliahnna let out she was waiting for that to happen. "My word you are tense." Sebastian commented in shock."Stretch out your wings and tail please. If those tense up, they cramp when you try anything strenuous._"_ Alliahnna sprouted the wings and tail ran his fingers along the spines of the wings, loosening the muscles around the bone, cracking a few bones as well, loosening them up from the ends to the joints in the back. "As you can attest," he returned to the original subject, "I have never lied to you. I have no reason to." He stretched her wings out so that they slumped over the sides of the table. He extended her tail, setting it between her legs. "Especially now since we love each other." He whispered.

"For the last time!" She snarled her face turning red, "We're not in love! I never said I loved you!"

"But you have yet to deny it." He countered. "So either you do love me and are to scared to say so, or you're just too stubborn to admit it. Which is it?" Alliahnna growled at him, aggravated that he was trying to use his mind tricks on her. "If you tell me right now that you don't love me," He stared daringly into her eyes, "I'll stop."

Alliahnna blinked at him perplexedly. For a reason she could not explain, the very thought of saying _I __don__'__t __love __you _aloud made her stomach lurch. But if she didn't say it Sebastian would, once again, have even more leverage on her. Alliahnna turned her head away, not wanting to answer.

_I __see__…_A sinister smile snaked its way across his face. Sebastian took Alliahnna's tail in his hand, holding it gingerly between his fingers. He poked a finger at the triangular tip. "AH HA!" Alliahnna squeaked. Sebastian's grin widened. He prodded that tail tip, moving his finger in circular motions. "Ge…ahhaa!" She groaned. Her body tensed. She rocked her hips fervently, trying to fight back the arousing sensations buzzing through her hips and to the rest of her body.

"I had almost forgotten how sensitive your tail can be." He purred. He trailed a finger down, dancing his middle and index finger along the invertebrate limb. He curved under and ran it back up. Alliahnna moaned in a high voice, her hips jerking. "It's very erotic."

"ST…STOP IT!" She begged, straining her body up, trying to move. "Stop it Sebastian! I hate it when you touch my tail!" Her hips twitched, her legs stiffened, unable to aide her in escaping. _Damn __that __contract! _She hissed.

"From where I'm standing you you seem to enjoy it." He teased her, chuckling seductively. "It's almost if you're having an orgasm with how you're moaning." He tugged the tail twice.

"I'm not – GAAH!" Sebastian put the tail into his mouth. "OH MY...GYAH!" Sucking it and dancing his tongue around the tip. "GOD THAT'S…AHHH! Sebastian's that's gross!" He ignored her wails as he continued to trail his tongue up and down the tail.

"Let's see now," He crooned, pulling the tail straight out, earning another moan, "You activated your sight when you got angry at me," He listed off teasingly. Walking to the side of her, he rubbed the stem of her tail just below the point. Alliahnna's body shook as she fought hard to not moan, "And again on John. That gives me a grand total of two days to torture and torment you." He put his lips to her ear, "Two days to make your body betray you as I teach it lessons in arousal." He bit her ear, his tongue licking the outside. "That is…if you'll just admit that you love me…"

"Not happening!" She declared, glaring him in the eye. "I'm not admitting it because I don't…" She fell silent. The words wouldn't come out.

"Ehh?" He held a hand to his ear mockingly, pretending not to hear the last part of her statement, "You don't what?" He tugged on the tail. Alliahnna gasped in surprise. She squeezed her eye closed. Her hung open as she fought the rising moan. "Oh how I love that face," he cooed. Touching his finger s to her chin, he rubbed his face against her, "It excites me."

"Pervert!" She cried out. Sebastian placed the tail in both of his hands, stroking up and down in opposite directions. _It __feels __good. _"You're a damn…" Sebastian poked it again, sending jolt through the tail. _Too __good. _"PERVERT!" The reflexes in her legs finally kicked in. She pushed herself from the table, snagging her tail back. She stood on the bench at her window sill, holding her tail protectively. "STOP BEING SO PERVERTED SEBASTIAN!" She demanded, her cheeks flushing ruby red. "This fetish you have for my tail is disgusting."

"And yet you were enjoying it." He smirked triumphantly to her. "At least that's what I believe moans mean." He licked his fingers sexually. Alliahnna bared her teeth at him. "Very well," Sebastian raised his hands in mock surrender, "I'll let the subject be. Perhaps it is possible that you don't love me." He shrugged his hands. "Maybe it's just one of those crushes children get."

"I'M NOT A CHILD! AND I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

Sebastian held up a finger, "But you do like me." He added swiftly.

"It would be weird if I didn't." She admitted, stepping down from the bench. "We've been friends for five years." She folded her arms, "If I didn't like you by now I don't think we'd have the kind of relationship that we do now.." Sebastian reached a hand to her cheek, gently caressing it, "Be that as it may, I still love you." Alliahnna's heart stopped. "And as long as you know that…" He touched his forehead to hers, "I'm at peace." He slid his hand from her cheek. With a quick bow, Sebastian excused himself.

The minute the door closed behind Sebastian, Alliahnna fell to her knees. She held herself tightly, containing the raging emotions within her. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. Her muscles, her head, everything hurt all over again. "Damn him…" she rasped. "Why does he always do this to me?" She looked at her tail, still feeling his hands and mouth on it. "How does he do this?" She asked herself. "Stupid Sebastian…" She hissed. A smile still showed up on her face. "That's my Sebastian."

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! Sorry if the last scene wasn't all that. I'm not too accustomed to writing scenes like that. Hope I get better. See ya next time. I'll be working on my other fics for the time being.**


	19. This is our fight

**This is our fight**

**Losing is not an option**

**HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK! Hope you didn't miss me too much. I've been working on some of my other fics. Let's continue before some of you shoot me for being gone so long.**

**Another thing – I'm not familiar with Paris laws, guidelines, or the lingo, but I will do my best. I always love history lessons so feel free to correct me if my terminology is incorrect.**

**1-2-3**

Night had fallen over Paris. The City of Love and Romance had fallen silent. The moon and stars above glittered over the city, illuminating the marble in a pure glow. The river swayed rhythmically, lapping against the stone walls as it drifted down the way. The candle light lanterns ignited the cobblestone streets, basking them in their warm orange glow. Fireflies danced through the night, lighting the darkened paths brought on by the night. It was a night of bliss, tranquility…romance. For others it was a night for drowning their sorrows in fine wine.

**4-5-6**

Holding a candelabra, Sebastian wandered through the mansion, completing his nightly rounds before heading off to bed. Elizabeth and Zanosuke occupied the guest quarter rooms located in the west wing of the manor. Grell had decided to spend the night with Schneizel. Suited Sebastian just fine. At least the gender confused reaper wouldn't be taking the demon butler's bed. Now Sebastian could sleep in peace without worrying about Grell's hand sneaking down his pants. Phoebus and Esmeralda were sharing a bed for the fifth night in a row. No one needed glasses to see what was going on there. The guards were switch shifts every hour on the hour patrolling the estate grounds. Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin fell asleep in the kitchen. Tanaka found his way on a chandelier, snoring giddily and saying _ho, ho, ho _at the end of each breath. So aside from the snoring heard from inside a couple of rooms, the manor was rather quiet. All that was left now was to check on Alliahnna.

"Huh?" Sebastian peeked into her room and found Alliahnna's be empty. It showed no signs of ever being laid in. "That girl…" He sighed, shaking his head soberly. "Can't she ever stay in bed?" As Sebastian closed the door, his attention was caught by something on Alliahnna's nightstand. It was an envelope with a Tribunal Seal. "What's this?" Setting down the candelabra, Sebastian took up the notice. It unfolded into a letter.

_Commander Alliahnna El Britannia de Paris,_

_Issued by Sarah Roland, wife of the Late Chris Roland, and her attorney, Aster Mikhail, the Guards De Paris are charged with murder, attempted murder, and abuse of power under the guise of the law, as well as endangering of civilians. _

_You are hereby ordered by the Tribunal Council de Paris, and Lord Schneizel – Count of Paris – to appear in Court on Tuesday,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albert Grover_

Sebastian's finger's curled into the note, wrinkling the bottom. His glare ignited the fire of rage burning in his heart. How dare that woman accuse his Lady Master of murder? What's more is the mere inclination that Alliahnna abuses her status is an even greater affront. Endangering the lives of civilians – what utter nonsense. And to think Schneizel and the three Grand Councilmen were buying into these allegations.

"That woman…" He growled. "Sarah Roland!" He tossed the letter onto Alliahnna's bed. "This is merely…so she can deny what her husband and son have done!" His red eyes glowered in the darkness, burning a hole into the desk where the letter once sat. "If she wishes to blame anyone, blame the police! They were the one's who asked us for our aide! So why?"

Sebastian's questions would have to wait. Right now he needed to ascertain the whereabouts of Alliahnna. Unfortunately he had a good idea as to where she has hidden.

**7-8-9**

Schneizel had a wine cellar two flights down. Four different cases bolted into the wooden floor, and shelves built into and along the wall had hundreds of bottles of fine wine and vodka, all imported from numerous countries around the world.

_HICUP! _"EGH! My head!" Alliahnna grumbled drunkenly. She was slumped in a corner, sloppily wearing her uniform from earlier. The blazer coat was tied around her waist, wrinkled just like her skirt. Her white undershirt was unbuttoned to just above the bra line. Her hair was disheveled, sticking out in all directions. Black rings hung under her blue eyes.

Alliahnna took a large gulp from a bottle of White strawberry wine, wheezing heavily as the zesty zing tingled her nose.

"I thought I might find you here." Alliahnna glanced up droopily. Sebastian towered over her with a candelabra and a scolding expression. "To my great regret I was correct." Alliahnna puffed her pink cheeks childishly and turned her head away from him. Sebastian sighed with a smile. She was cute when she pouted. Even more so now that she appeared to be a little buzzed. He knelt down to his Master and set the candelabra aside. He leaned in on his one hand, getting close to the pouting Phantomhive. Alliahnna closed her eyes and continued to turn away. Her entire body turned to the side in an attempt to ignore Sebastian's approach. "Your drinking wouldn't have anything to do with that letter you received, would it?"

"What letter?" She scoffed off. "I don't know what you mean." She raised the bottle to her lip. "I'm just here because the wine tastes good."

"Oh really?" Sebastian cooed, snatching the bottle away. Alliahnna glared to him, baring her fangs. Sebastian swung the bottle a foot away from her, grinning tauntingly. "Then I have no choice but to confiscate this from you."

"HEY!" Alliahnna went for the bottle. Sebastian _carefully _placed a hand to her stomach, holding her back. "Give me back that bottle minute!" she demanded, flailing her arms. "GRR!" She leaned back and pointed a commanding to finger to the butler. "That's an order, Sebastian!"

"Apparently you've drank more wine than I originally thought." He teased her. "You're memory has become impaired." That sly smile he was renowned for crept onto his face. The glow of the candelabra gave him a creepy ambiance. "I am the master of you until midnight." He placed his thumb and index finger to her head, "Remember?" He flicked her. Alliahnna held her forehead, growling resentfully. She calmed when she saw Sebastian's smile fade. "Now I'll ask you again. And I order you to tell me the truth." He stated seriously. "Is this because of the letter you received?"

Alliahnna became docile. She placed her hands on the ground between her folded legs. She held her head down with disgrace, staring sadly to the candlelit wood floor. "I heard from O'Leary before I received the letter." She elucidated somberly. O'Leary is one of the soldiers in Schneizel's guard. "According to O'Leary, Mrs. Roland was seen marching into the Police Station. Lisa and Michael were chewed out for her husband's death. Of course she's calling it murder." Alliahnna leaned her back against the shelves. Her face hung low, dreading the suit filed. "Then she went to visit John in the hospital. Somehow all the blame fell onto us, and now my team and I are being made to pay." She flicked away a piece of lint on the ground. "Not that I don't take blame for John. But I take no responsibility for Roland." She grunted strongly, locking her eyes onto the wine bottle. "That was Grell's doing." She then swiped a hand for the wine bottle." Sebastian simply moved his hand back. Tanya tumbled over his lap. "Grr!" Sebastian tore her blazer away from her waist. He then pinned her there by leaning on an elbow in the middle of her back. "OW! Get off me! That hurts!"

"I'm doing this for your own good, My Lady." He explained cynically. "I can't have you drinking yourself into a stupor. Not with your tribunal hearing tomorrow."

"Who cares!" She reached a hand for her bottle. Sebastian moved it out of her reach. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to reach it, Alliahnna put a hand to Sebastian's shoulder, shoving him back in an attempt to escape . The butler didn't even budge. "Get off me! And give me my wine!"

"No." Sebastian pressed his elbow further into Alliahnna's back. The jolts of pain force Alliahnna's tail to sprout out. He snatched up the tail, holding it to the corner of his mouth. Alliahnna glanced back to the butler with fear. "Here's how this is going to work, My Lady." His mouth brushed the tail lightly. Alliahnna swallowed, dreading the fingers lined on her tail. "You're going to put the bottle of wine away," he placed the bottle to the floor, "You and I are going to return to your room without a fuss," he prodded her cheek, "And you are going to bed." Though they were in his head, Alliahnna saw Sebastian's eyes shoot down in front of her face. His body was outlined with an ominous and terrifying aura. She shudder to think what he would do should she disobey. "And that, My Lady, is an order."

"AW!" Alliahnna dropped her head solemnly, then folded her arms in a pout. "Whatever."

Sebastian smiled complacently. "Whatever, you say?" His shifty eyes fell back onto her tail which he still held. Unable to pass up the opportunity he opened his mouth, "Ahh," He hummed tauntingly.

Alliahnna cocked a brow to the hum. "EEE!" Sebastian pumped the tail in and out of his mouth. "AH-HA!" His tongue lapped teasingly on the tip. "NAH…GAHA!" Her voice choked when she felt his teeth nibbling. "YAH…GN…ENOUGH!" She pleaded. Sebastian smiled as he felt her body jerk in his lap. He continued to relish in her agony, pecking and licking her tail like it was a lollipop. "Sebastian…ah ugh…" She curled his fingers into his pant leg. Out of reflex her knee kicked up, pushing herself off his lap. She tried to crawl away. Sebastian wiggled his finger and trailed it from the base to the tip. Strong chills forced her to the ground. "Please stop…" She moaned.

"But you're enjoying yourself." Sebastian crawled over her, keeping her tail in hand. "How can I possibly stop?" He teased her, rubbing his face against hers. "That would be cruel of me." He grinded the tail between his fingers.

"That would be…ah…nothing…ah-ha…out of the ordinary." She grunted, resisting the sensual motions to her tail. "You're naturally cruel."

"Ohh?" Sebastian retaliated by biting her ear causing Alliahnna to flinch. "Are you in any position to insult me?" He chortled. He rubbed her tail into the ground, then took his other hand and ran his fingers along her lips. "This mouth of yours keeps getting you into trouble. What am I going to do with it?" A thought occurred to him. "I know." He flipped her onto her back.

"NOW WHAT ARE YOU-UH!" She fell silent. Sebastian came close to her face. His lips barely touched hers. His hot breath tickled her lips. The heat rose to her cheeks as her eyes locked with his. The beating of her pounded in her ears. How she prayed Sebastian couldn't hear. Her lips twitched in Sebastian's direction. Her head inched back. _Too close…come closer…no stay away…do something. _She argued within herself.

"My Lady…" he tilted, bringing his lips closer, "I…" Alliahnna gulped, closing her trembling eyes, "Shall carry you."

"HUH?" Alliahnna gaped, dumbstruck. Sebastian cocked a brow. Alliahnna diverted her gaze away, appearing to be saddened by something.

_Could it be? _He gasped. "My Lady," Alliahnna glanced back to him, "Were you hoping for a kiss?" Alliahnna's face exploded into crimson, making Sebastian smile. "You were, weren't you?"

Alliahnna's brow twitched. She plastered her hand to his face, shoving him off. "Not on your afterlife!" She declared. "Hm?" Sebastian's grip on her tail lightened. She whipped it from his hand and climbed to her feet. She fixed her disheveled uniform. Sebastian smiled, shrugging his shoulders resignedly. He knew she'd react that way. "Why on earth would I kiss you?" Alliahnna questioned scathingly. Sebastian snaked his arms around her waist, catching her off guard as he held her close. "Sebastian?"

"Because…I love you." Alliahnna froze, her stomach tying itself into knots. "And I know, though you won't ever admit it aloud, you feel the same."

Alliahnna lowered her head. "Don't say things like that." She droned, wiggling out of his grasp. "Please…" Her head shrank into her shoulders, "Don't say that." Alliahnna took her leave of the wine cellar, her feet dragging and her head dropped.

Sebastian watched as his master meandered sluggishly up the stairs. A twinge of sorrow twinkled in his eyes. _And the pain still lingers. _

**(*)**

It was 8:00am the next morning. Many of the servants, guards, and Schneizel himself were still asleep, taking advantage of the peace and quiet. And they didn't mean around the manor. All of Paris - With the except of the hustling and bustling people - seemed quiet since the Louvre Thefts were ceased.

"YAAAWWN!" Alliahnna stretched her arms out. "Geeze! What a night?" She grumbled exhaustedly, rings under her eyes. She and Sebastian traveled down the manor corridors, Sebastian smiling smugly as Alliahnna hung over sluggishly. "My eyes are so damn heavy." Her dark purple skirt swayed side to side with her slothful strides. Her white sleeveless turtleneck was slightly wrinkled. The Count's seal pendant bounced against her chest rhythmically. "I want to go back to bed." Her black boots thudded lazily on the floor. Her Rapier bounced on her back.

"If you do you may be late for your hearing." Sebastian chortled snidely.

"It's not till later, you prude!" She scolded. Sebastian scoffed offensively. _Prude? _Alliahnna hissed and folded her arms crossly. "Besides…" He sneered faded into woe, "I heard Phoebus and Zano were called into questioning as well."

"All leading investigators of the Roland case were." Sebastian informed her. "This includes Lady Elizabeth and Grell."

Alliahnna was afraid of that. Because Elizabeth was injured during her secret escapade through the Bastille, she became a prudent person of interest to the case. As for Grell, he was under Alliahnna and Sebastian's supervision. At the time of Chris Roland's death he was _technically _Phoebus's responsibility.

Speaking of responsibility, Grell needs to take responsibility for his actions and has coincidentally vanished without a trace. "This is why I woke you up early, My Lady. Grell has decided o take his leave and it is of the utmost importance that we find him."

"I'm not so sure about that." Alliahnna remarked grudgingly. Sebastian raised a perplexed brow. What did she mean she wasn't sure? Alliahnna narrowed her eyes to the butler. "Knowing you, you just woke me up early so you can figure out a way to stick me into another skimpy swim suit!"

"Ohh…" Sebastian hummed. She was questioning his intentions. "Hmm." Sebastian touched a hand to his chin. "There's a thought." Alliahnna keened dagger filled eyes onto Sebastian. How she was going to make him pay if he put her in a swim suit. "But I had a better idea." From behind his back he snapped something onto Alliahnna's head. A pair of bunny ears? Alliahnna groaned in revulsion. _He wouldn't dare! _Sebastian placed his finger into her cheek, prodding adoringly. "You get to be my cute bunny servant," he put his mouth to her ear, "A full body masseuse."

Alliahnna blushed, stopping in the middle of the corridor, with her arms raised to her chest. "YOU-YOU-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS." She panicked.

"But why not?" He touched a finger to his puppy-dog face. "I thought you liked my body." Puppy-dog faded into the smirk of a sly fox. "Or was your flustered expression by the pond my imagination?" Alliahnna stepped back, thinking to when she and Sebastian went to the pond for a swim. His god chiseled chest glistened in the sun. His jet balck hair shined as bright as the stars in the night sky. And his eyes…"Oh Alliahnna," He sang. Sebastian's slender finger found its way under her chin, tilting her head up to his sly, romantic face, "You're blushing." He whispered, making Alliahnna blush even harder. Sebastian's smirk grew. "You haven't forgotten." He caressed the finger up to her cheek. "That's good. It let's me know that you're thinking about me."

"That…" Alliahnna turned her head, not realizing she leaned into the caress, "That's not it." She swallowed hard. "I just…uh…" Sebastian was close to her face again. Alliahnna's began to lose feeling in her knees. Her head felt light. _Why do…keep feeling...like this?_

"AHEM!" Alliahnna squeaked, Sebastian glared. They both stared down the perpendicular hall. A dreamily blushing and smiling Elizabeth, A complacent smirking Zanosuke, and a disturbed and aggravated Phoebus stood a ways from them, staring those _romantically close _couple down. Alliahnna tore away the bunny ears.

Elizabeth had a bandage wrapped tautly around her right hand. Her ankle was in a brace, and she as forced to use a crutch to get around. Luckily for her, John only shot her twice. If Alliahnna and Sebastian had arrived half a second later…Alliahnna would be attending a funeral in a few hours instead of court.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Phoebus snarled resentfully, aiming his glare to Sebastian, "But I'm afraid whatever disreputable and heinous acts you have planned for the Lady Commander will have to wait."

"PHOEBUS, Stop being mean!" Elizabeth scolded him. "Can't you see these two are having a moment?" She clapped her hands together, gazing starry-eyed to the _rumored to be _lovers. "A beautiful moment where Sebastian proclaims his love," she twirled around like a star-crossed lover, "And Alliahnna, caught up in the moment, indulges in the passionate kiss the two have longed for from one another."

"EEEEEHHHHH!" Steam exploded from Alliahnna's red face. Her brow twitched, aghast by the comment. She didn't want to kiss him…_right?_

"In that case," Sebastian grasped onto Alliahnna's hand, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her in close, "Shall we continue," he lowered his head to her, "My Young Lady?"

"SEBASTIAN!" Phoebus grasped onto Sebastian's Shoulder, tugging him away from Alliahnna. He stood in between the two, holding a hand toward Alliahnna protectively. "Now's not the time for your lecherous tomfoolery, Sebastian!" Alliahnna widened her eyes in horror. Sebastian scrunched his nose in a sneer. He and Phoebus glared each other down.

Phoebus and Sebastian weren't what you would call _Bosom Buddies. _Since the day the two met there was born a friction. One attained when two beings – human or demon – with different ideals and beliefs clash with the other. Phoebus believed a subordinate – butler or soldier – should act accordingly and show absolute respect towards their superiors. Sebastian, demon or not, was no exception.

"Alliahnna's in serious legal trouble," He pointed an accusing finger, "And it's all because of you damn demons!"

"What's that?" Sebastian furrowed his brow offensively. Zanosuke felt offended as well.

"HEY PHOEBUS!" Alliahnna snarled. "That's uncalled for!"

"Is it?" He scorned her. "Ever since the day you met Sebastian there's been nothing but trouble for you, right?" _That's not true! _Alliahnna felt a sharp pain in her chest. _Why would you say that? _Phoebus glared back to Sebastian. "Since the day you arrived she's been caught up in underground fights, attacked in the forest, nearly killed by a reaper, got into a fight on Ferris wheel falling through a crumbling pier," Elizabeth's eyes twitched judgmentally. _That much has happened? _Alliahnna scratched her flustered cheek. _A lot has happened. But it's not ALL Sebastian's fault! _"And now she's in legal trouble because of these damn powers and that reaper! You do nothing but cause trouble! Even now you're trying to get into her panties when she has to appear at a court hearing!" Alliahnna and Elizabeth's face exploded in crimson red. Alliahnna instinctively placed her hands to her skirt, feeling exposed. "If you truly cared about Alliahnna, you would be trying to help her instead of doing…whatever it is you're doing."

Sebastian shot a hand out, grabbing Phoebus by the collar and slamming him up against the wall. Elizabeth cowered behind impassive Zanosuke. Alliahnna stood firm, not so much as flinching at the attack. But inside she was pleading for Sebastian to not hurt him.

Phoebus futilely pried at Sebastian's hand as he was held off the ground. The demon butler's grip was stronger than iron. Peering through wincing eyes, Phoebus was startled by Sebastian's glare. His red eyes were literally glowing. They were skinny demonic slits outlining the baring fangs producing through his raised lip.

"Don't you ever question my feelings towards Alliahnna!" Sebastian growled furiously in a hushed tone. "Since day one I have dutifully and without hesitation stood by her side." He pressed Phoebus further into the wall. "I have guided and protected her while others leave her to twist in the wind!"

"I have never left her to fend for herself!" Phoebus boomed, choking against the hold. "Five years ago…I had to comfort her…because she was suffering from the death of her brother!" He lowered his head, his eyes reverberating with sadness. "I never forgot how empty her soul was, how blank her face had become."

"And you don't think I've been keeping that light in her eyes?" Sebastian questioned affrontingly.

"Not without a price!"

_That's it! _"Phoebus that's enough!" Alliahnna commanded, gaining the quarreling men's attention. "You too, Sebastian. We don't have time to be arguing." The two exchanged heated glares, but knew Alliahnna was correct. Sebastian let Phoebus slid back to the floor. The Lt straightened his askew uniform, still agitated from the hoist from the ground.

"Now listen up," Alliahnna put her foot down, "And I want you to spread the word Phoebus," Her lieutenant nodded loyally, "Each and every one of us involved in this case is going to be called in for questioning. This does include you and Zanosuke, Sebastian." The two brothers nodded somberly. "When you enter that room, I want you to do so with your heads held high and your best foot forward. Answer every single question as truthfully as possible, all the while disguising the fact Grell is a Reaper, and Zano, Sebastian, and I being a demons."

"Sub demon." Elizabeth corrected her. "You're only a substitute demon, remember?"

Alliahnna's eyes lost a little of their color. Sebastian and Zanosuke at that moment felt their stomachs churn. Alliahnna put on a fake smile and corrected herself. "Yes…Sub. Sorry." She sighed sadly. Elizabeth was baffled by the reaction. It sounded as if she was lying.

Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Finnegan, and Bardroy emerged from down the perpendicular hall, discovering the source of the commotion they heard moments ago. Alliahnna took note of their appearance, signaling to quell the demon and reaper talks. "Anyway, we're not going to be doing ourselves any favors by lying or dancing around the truth." She raised a commanding finger. "No covering, no concealing, no conspiring, and definitely no withholding information. If they touch a sour subject do not give them the satisfaction of a reaction. Just answer and move on." The force of her words were overwhelmingly encouraging to the group. Their eyes were entranced by the air of nobility swelling around her. "We're going to pull through this tribunal, and we're going to do it with Honor, Pride, and Integrity. At the same time I want emotional support given. We're all in this together, and we're going to see it through. If things start looking down, we'll keep looking up, because we are not going to let one person ruin our lives! This is our fight on our turf!" She stamped hard into the carpeted floor, echoing through the halls. The vibrations traveled up the legs of her friends, welling their adrenaline and confidence to the brink. "Losing is not an option!"

"YEAAAAHHHHH!" Elizabeth, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian cheered, waterfalls of tears running down their cheeks as they were moved by her speech. Phoebus, Sebastian, and Zanosuke smiled proudly and nodded, commending Alliahnna on her bright outlook.

"Ho…ho…ho…" Was all Tanaka said while kneeled on the floor.

"Good." Alliahnna smiled warmly, moved by her friends support. The time read 8:15. "Sarah Roland will be giving her dissertation soon." He nodded. "Sebastian and I are going to find Grell before he is called."

"What shall we do, miss?" Mey-Rin asked excitedly. She, Bardroy, and Finnian stood with their chests puffed out, as if ready for a fight. Elizabeth, Phoebus, and Zanosuke eagerly awaited her orders as well.

"Sit in on the hearing." She ordered. "If she lies or speaks ill of anyone, do not remark." She patted Mey-Rin on the head. "We'll be back soon."

The awestruck crowd watched with admiration as Alliahnna and Sebastian made their way down the hall. The lighting of the corridor brightened as they proceeded. The flare of Alliahnna's words resonated in their hearts, encouraging them to take on this obstacle head on.

"It would appear I have been proven wrong yet again." Zanosuke chuckled to himself.

"About what?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"About Alliahnna being similar to Sebastian's previous masters in anyway." He emptied his mind of such folly thoughts. "She's nothing like they were. She's better."

**(*)**

At the Grand Assembly Hall, the main court room was being occupied for the Roland Death proceedings. A judge's balcony, with a seat for Schneizel constructed a few steps higher, lined against the back wall. Decorating the wall was the Paris flag and the symbol of the Paris Court insignia. Against the left hand wall was a jury stand. On the right was the witness stand.

In the judges Balcony sat Schneizel at the top. Below him were the three grand councilmen – Grover, Thompson, and Oakes. Grover In the middle. On Thompsons left was Judge Hauler. On Oakes's right was the police Chief Oliver Custer. They would be over seeing the hearings and make their final decision. To aide in their decision, a jury of peers was chosen.

Sitting at a bench in front of the audience chairs, tapping her finger anxiously was Sarah Roland and her attorney, Aster Mikhail. In the audience to the left were The Curator Maxus, The shop owner Markel, Lisa Robbes – captain of the police, and Michael Pierre – Lisa's second. All of whom were key witnesses and activists in the Louvre thefts leading up to Roland's death and John's hospitalization. On the right in the front row were Phoebus, Zanosuke, Elizabeth, and the private who allowed Elizabeth to enter the Bastille – Carmichael. Behind them were Finnian, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy, ready to lend their support in anyway they could.

Schneizel rose from his chair, clearing his throat and gaining the hall's attention. "This tribunal will now be called to order!" He announced. The pressure was on. Carmichael and Elizabeth's stomach twisted into knots. Phoebus and Zanosuke clenched their fingers to their trousers. Zanosuke honestly had no reason to be nervous. He could use his Auditos Gaze and make his whole matter blow over. But Alliahnna expressed faith in this rabble. So he would like to see where it went.

"Normally, in cases such as this, I and the Councilmen would not be present." Schneizel stated and foremost. "But seeing as my people are being called into question, as well as members of our comrades in the police force, were are hereby obligated to oversee this matter." The disdain resonated in his voice. "Now let's discuss the charges." Schneizel flipped through the pages of the report. "Mrs. Roland you are claiming your husband was falsely accused of a crime he did not commit and are looking for retribution – which cannot be given because the evidence against him is existential and tight. So I'm afraid those charges have been dismissed." Sarah bit her lip. "As for his death, you are charging the PD and the Guard with murder. In your son's case, you are accusing my Second in Command – Alliahnna – with using excessive force and attempted murder."

"Yes, My Lord." Mrs. Roland sneered, mentally demanding these charges not be dismissed.

"With the report your attorney has presented," he looked to audience, meeting the gazes of his comrades, "I'm afraid we must proceed with the hearings."

Schneizel took his seat, prompting Grover to rise from his chair. He stared hard into the audience and juries eyes, making his yet to be spoken point clear. They were not there to equivocate, nor play games. They were here to get to the bottom of the situation. "Though these charges are being directed towards his lordship and the police, this hearing is calling into question the character and effectiveness to lead on Commander Alliahnna el Britannia's behalf." Elizabeth and Phoebus gritted their teeth. Basically, Roland and her Attorney were trying to prove Alliahnna was the main cause for these issues and say she's unsuccessful as a leader. They were trying to force Schneizel to have her sign her resignation. "Though there were many whom we are sure contributed to the unfortunate events that befell John and Chris Roland, it cannot be ignored that Alliahnna Britannia was the officer in charge and is there for held responsible." The harsh reality of command.

"My Lords, if I may," Aster spoke up, not trying to hide the smugness in his voice, "But it would appear THREE of our parties in question are absent." He sardonically held a hand to his forehead like a visor. "I don't see Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis, nor our Lady Commander in question. Could it be the fearless leader of the Guard turned tail and ran." Schneizel glared daggers to the snarky man.

"MY LORDS!" Phoebus shot from his seat. "Commander Britannia and Sebastian Michaelis are out retrieving Grell Sutcliff as we speak." He knit her brow angrily to the smarmy Lawyer. "Grell had other matters to attend to but all shall arrive in time for their hearings. And Alliahnna assured me of that."

"Oh did she?" Mikhail replied in a snarky matter.

"She did!" Phoebus snarled. "And she'll be here."

"In that case we shall hold you to your word, LT CMNDER." Grover decided. "But be warned. If Alliahnna and the other two fail to appear, they will be tried obstruction and fleeing, and the blame will fall unto you."

"I understand sir." Phoebus agreed unwaveringly. _And I have faith._

**(*)**

Sebastian and Alliahnna traveled through the streets in a horse drawn carriage, making their way to the other side of town. The sidewalks were filled with wandering people as they went about their daily lives. Children were laughing heartily, and awing at the new toys and clothing in the windows. Lovers strolled down the streets hand in hand, women holding their man's arm, or the gentlemen wrapping their arms around their lady's shoulder or waist.

"Do you know where we're going?" Alliahnna asked, doubting Sebastian usually keen sense of direction.

"Indeed I do." He promised. "Just relax. We shall arrive shortly."

Alliahnna shrugged then lied down on the carriage seat, folding her hands behind her head. Her head was turned slightly onto its side as she gazed to the leather padding becoming lost in thought. The clopping of the horses shoes resonated in her ears, soothing her eyes closed. _Sub Demon? You're a sub demon, remember? _"Right." She unknowingly responded to a mental voice.

"Thinking about what Elizabeth said?"

"Yeah…" She whispered soberly. A somber smile crept to her lips. "I wonder what she would think…if she knew the truth." Her words emitted the dread she felt. "I wonder what any of them would think if they knew."

"The only price you pay in time when becoming a Substitute Demon." Sebastian said solemnly. "The stronger you become as a Substitute Demon, the further away your humanity slips." Sebastian watched Alliahnna's stomach rumble. "One day you humanity will complete dissipate. And you shall join the ranks of Demons."

"Are you sure I haven't already?"

"You are, of course, referring to your episode in the Bastille." Sebastian remarked, apologetic of his bringing it up. "That was a minor fluke. A side effect all newborns and Substitute demons suffer from."

"A minor fluke?" Alliahnna scoffed dubiously "If Elizabeth hadn't intervened…" She enclosed her elbows, blocking her saddening expression from Sebastian, "I might have actually killed John."

"You would have stopped yourself." Sebastian expressed his faith. Alliahnna was taken aback by the comment. Sebastian smiled tenderly. "You've demonstrated over the years you can keep your powers in check. It's just your temper that get's the better of you." Sebastian chuckled to himself. "You and Ciel both are the most ill-tempered children I've ever met."

Alliahnna shot across the carriage, getting in Sebastian's face so he could see the death bound glare in her eyes. "I'm…not…a…child!" She chopped. "So stop calling me that!" Sebastian retaliated by kissing her nose. "AAH!" Alliahnna recoiled back. Her face exploding in crimson as she held her nose. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Yep. Still a child."

"GRRR!"

"You really must relax, My Lady." He leaned on the window sill, watching the town go by. "After all, we cannot locate Grell if your mind is clouded in anger."

"How can I relax?" She crossed her legs. "Knowing Grell he probably returned to the underworld to process the photos he took of you and Schneizel." Sebastian was heard letting out a revolting shudder. "Sorry." She flushed.

"No worries. I shall survive." He groaned. "However I doubt Grell has returned to the Underworld yet." He pondered. "He's likely searching for victims on his to die list."

"Okay, so that means he could be anywhere." Alliahnna grumbled, becoming more and more discouraged.

"Not necessarily." Sebastian chortled, earning a questioning stare from Alliahnna. "Recently I learned an old acquaintance of mine and Ciel's had taken up shop in Paris."

"Who is he?"

"A reaper who goes by the name The Undertaker." Alliahnna froze. They were visiting a funeral director who was also a reaper? Why did that terrify her all of a sudden? "Do not worry." Sebastian chuckled at her expression. "Though under the guise as a funeral director, Undertaker is quite harmless a vast majority of the time. He is a man who enjoys jokes and other humors." Sebastian expression turned serious. "But that does not mean he cannot pose a threat. He is of the highest caliber of reaper. Even Grell finds him intimidating." Alliahnna needed to watch her step then. Who knows what kind of madman The Undertaker truly was.

**(*)**

"BASSY!" Grell cheered, embracing the demon butler in an iron clad hug. Alliahnna shuddered away, her brow twitching in revulsion. She tried to distract herself by browsing about the dimly lit shop. Wall to wall their were finely crafted coffins with a number of different symbols. Bookshelves were donned by catalogs of different coffins and cremations a person could utilize for heir dearly departed loved ones, as well as the vases containing the dead person's ashes. Creepier still were the paintings on the wall. _The scream, a dead tree in the middle of cemetery, _and _a painting of a man and woman dance in a dark forest where the trees had fangs. _Truly he was one for the macabre. And yet…Alliahnna found it quaintly…homey.

"I'm so happy you came!" Grell trilled, rubbing his face against Sebastian's retreating cheek. He circled a finger around on Sebastian's chest. "I missed you so much this morning it was unbearable." Alliahnna glared dull daggers to the reaper. Dull for now, but growing sharper with each second he clung to Sebastian. "Now that you're here," he purred, sliding up to Sebastian's ear. Alliahnna's cheeks turned smoldering pink, "Why don't you and I venture to the back room?"

"HEY…Grell!" Alliahnna roared, her brow twitching annoyingly. Grell pouted in her direction. "I thought you had a fetish for Schneizel!"

"I do!" He admitted happily, returning to cuddling Sebastian. "But Bassy here is my first and only love." A vein pulsated in Alliahnna's head. _His…first! _Her glare formed daggers impaling Sebastian and Grell. Sebastian waved a hand, symbolizing nothing ever happened. "Besides it's not like he _belongs _to you 24/7." He caressed Sebastian's chest, snuggling in his neck. "So why not let me have him for a night. I promise not to leave any marks. OW, OW, OW!" Alliahnna yanked on his ear, pulling him away from her butler. Sebastian gawked blankly, but his eyes held surprise. She's never pulled Grell off of him before.

"Enough you gender confused Reaper!" Alliahnna snarled, eyes squeezed shut. She sneered her sharpened blue eyes to Grell, who was on his knees flaring his arms for Alliahnna to release his ear. "You're not getting any time with Sebastian if Phoebus is found guilty of a crime you committed." She yanked on his ear hard. "So get your ass over there and fix this!"

"YAH-YAH-YAH-YAH! THAT HURTS, THAT HURTS, THAT HURTS!" Sebastian's eyes fell onto the back room curtain. Two people sauntered from beyond the purple fabric. Sebastian tensed his brow to one of them. "I'll help you! I'll help you!"

"No you will not." A thick British voice stepped in. Alliahnna and Grell's attention fell onto the back curtain. A giggling man with excessively long gray hair, bangs covering his eyes, stood waving his sleeve covered hand exaggeratingly. The man next to him had the same colored eyes as Grell, and stared sternly to Sebastian and Alliahnna through low cut spectacles which he adjusted with an odd shaped Gardening Tool. "I forbid you from conversing with these wretched demons."

Alliahnna grunted troublingly. _He knows Sebastian and I are demons? _"OH WILL!" Grell cheered. Alliahnna's jaw gaped in utter disbelief. _That's Will! HE'S A REAPER! _Her eyes fell onto the man with gray hair. His teeth shown in a psychotic smile as her – Alliahnna assumed – stared her down. She let out a bothered shudder. _Why does he keep staring at me?_

Grell darted to the stiff standing man, cuddling his back to Will's firm chest. "I knew you would come to my rescue." He swooned lovingly, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders, prodding his cheek. "You really do love me."

Alliahnna sighed in annoyance, touching a hand to her forehead. _He's too much. _"My, my Sebastian," The gray man giggled giddily, approaching Alliahnna, "The last time I saw someone this cute, he wore an eye patch over his right eye." He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers down her smooth cheek. Alliahnna tried to be polite and not quiver. But she couldn't help pulling away at times. The man inhaled her hair, moaning pleasurably in her scent. "Oh yes…!" He groaned lovingly. "She has the scent." His cheek massaged against hers. Now Alliahnna quaked. The man was like a creeper. "She smells like a Phantomhive." He purred. Alliahnna's eyes flared fearfully. _How…? _"Either Ciel is disguised as a young lady, or you're related to him in someway."

"Undertaker this is Alliahnna Phantomhive - Ciel's twin sister born two minutes ahead." Sebastian introduced reminiscently. "And my new master."

"Aw yes…" Undertaker quickly pulled down her shirt, exposing the seal. There was small stains of discoloration. "I see you implanted her with your…seed." Alliahnna slapped his hands away, and blushingly held her shirt over her chest. "Well your blood seed anyway." He licked his lips. "You created your own little Demon, Sebastian. And she's quite the beauty." Alliahnna blushed, grateful for the compliment.

"She's quite powerful as well." Sebastian placed a commending hand on her shoulder. "I dare say she could rival a full blooded demon."

"But she cannot rival my William." Grell snuggled into the impassive man. The gleam in his glasses hid the annoyance in his eyes.

Alliahnna gazed with blank ridicule, her brows thin lines with anime dots as her eyes. "First you gush over Sebastian, then you fondle Schneizel, and now you're hugging on pencil neck." Will's brow twitched. _Pencil neck? _His emotionless eyes moved to Sebastian. His head was turned at an angle with an ear to ear smile. The Butler was resisting the urge to laugh. "You should really make up your mind Grell."

"It's not my fault such handsome men keep appearing everywhere I turn." His chirped, grinding his hips into the side of Will's. The elder reaper remained impassive to the motions. A bewildered sweat drop came down Alliahnna's head. _He must be used to this. _"Will, Schneizel, Sebastian," he puckered his lips, touching a finger to his cheek, "It's hard to decide." He narrowed his eyes mischievously onto Alliahnna. "My options would be less open if Sebastian wasn't up for grabs." Alliahnna's brow raised and her jaw slacked. What did he mean by that? "But I'm happy to see you, Willy," He ran his fingers through Will's hair, "Happy to see you've come to rescue me from the oppressive witch." An anime vein popped out of Alliahnna's head. _Oppressive witch? _Her eyes darted to Sebastian, hearing him snigger. _That's it! I'm buying a dog!_

"I did no such thing." Will took up his gardening tool. Not so much as glancing in Grell's direction, Will expressionlessly extended the sharp end of his tool into Grell's nostrils, jamming his head into the shop ceiling. Alliahnna's gaped mouth twitched in breathless awe and watched the tool retract. Once again Will fixed his glasses, hmphing at effortlessly dealing with Grell. _Note to self: do not hug Will._ Alliahnna trembled. "I merely appeared to ascertain the source of the foul stench filling the air." A quick shine glistened over the glasses lenses as will narrowed his eyes onto Alliahnna and Sebastian. An air of misery blew through the shop. "And lo and behold, two demons standing in the foyer."

"Are you sure you're not smelling your own aroma?" Alliahnna snarled calmly, hands on her hips. "I hear the stench of death and misery adore Reapers."

"I am addressing the odor you germanous vermin exude the moment you enter a room."

"That's our repellant protecting us from the maggots eating away at your worn out skin." Alliahnna gathered her hand into her hair, flipping it melodramatically. "We demons take great pride in our appearance." A scowl formed but inside she was smirking. "But I wouldn't expect a reaper wearing on out of date suit to understand."

"I can assure you, Stray," Sebastian's brow twitched, "My suit is up to date." He adjusted his glasses with the tool Alliahnna assumed was his death scythe.

"For your information," Sebastian grumbled, his brow bouncing irritably, "My Lady is far too adorable to be a stray." He wrapped his arms around himself, his cheeks flushing pink. "She is an adorable kitten with soft, silky jet black hair," he traveled his hands up his arms, "Her cerulean blue eyes simply melt away the ice in my heart, giving me chills of ecstasy." Red lines flushed onto Alliahnna's cheeks. She lowered her head down to the left, grumbling under her breath. "And her body…oh her live supple body…" Sebastian touched a hand to his cheek, "Whenever I touched her skin my fingers wish to dance upon every inch-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Alliahnna boomed, her face completely red. "This is hardly the time for you to be daydreaming about touching me!"

"That's a leech for you." Will remarked with a hidden sneer, "Maybe you should invest in a new guard dog for a butler. Or at least give this one his shots." Alliahnna gritted her teeth, baring her fangs. Her tail sprouted and whipped into a shelf, demolishing it into splinters. Sebastian and Grell took a step back. Undertaker stood his ground. His demented grin widening. "Oh dear I've made the little stray angry." Will smirked through his eyes.

Undertaker, Sebastian, and Grell stood off to the side, watching absorbedly as Will and Alliahnna became enthralled in their battle of insults. "Your new master has quite the temper." Undertaker whispered, cackling crazily. "I don't recall Ciel ever insulting Will in such a manner. I must it's quite refreshing."

"You'll find that Alliahnna can be quite bold when pushed far enough." Sebastian shrugged to Master's rising temper. "However just because she's bold and impulsive doesn't necessarily mean she has hot tempered."

"Then what does it mean?" Grell asked quizzically.

Sebastian grinned ravenously. "It means she doesn't back down from a challenge." Contrary to what Grell and Undertaker might have believed, Alliahnna was even-tempered unlike Ciel. Even now as she and Will were engaging in a contest of verbal abuse, Alliahnna was still maintaining control. Sebastian could tell Alliahnna sensed Will's intimidating aura. The raw power his mere presence emits. It was because of that power Alliahnna was standing her ground. Never has she backed down from an opponent. Not even one who could possibly wipe the floor with her. She wasn't about to now.

"Then you should be careful." Alliahnna snarled, a blood thirsty grin snaking across her lips, "We strays have a bad tendency to scratch." Asserting her point, Alliahnna extended her claws, crackling her knuckles as she wiggled her finger. "Especially maggot ridden mongrels like yourself, pencil neck." Will's lip quirked. Sparks surged between their eyes. Grell cowered behind Sebastian. "Oh, you don't like that do you?" She chortled. "Then you'll hate this even more," she put her hands to her hips, her grin fading, "We're taking Grell back to the Grand Assembly Hall!" She unsheathed her rapier, aiming it challengingly towards Will. Grell and Undertaker groaned and shied back. "And we're doing so with or without your permission!"

Will stared the young demon down, narrowing his amber eyes to her brazen façade. The _stray, _as he called her, trembled in his wake. Only through the exchange of words has Will seen Alliahnna's adrenaline surge through her body as she exhausted every effort to stand her ground. She could sense his power. She could clearly see that she was at a disadvantage. And yet there she stood, sword pointed and ready to do battle. _What kind of trick is this? _"What if I don't give you permission?" Will held the Scythe in both hands, "What if I decide to stand in your way?" With a phantom sneer, light cast over one lens of his glasses. "What will you do?"

"What I do best." Alliahnna smirked daringly, taking a fencer's stance. Sebastian clenched his fingers in and out, apprehensive about what was going to transpire. "Remove annoying obstacles." For a brief moment Will smirked. He took a stance, keeping his Scythe aimed for Alliahnna. The slightest twitch and she would be nail to the wall. "Sebastian…" She spoke slowly, making Will's eyes dart between her and the demon butler. "This is an order." Sebastian stood ready. Alliahnna tucked her foot under the rug and kicked up, throwing it into Will's path. "GRAB GRELL AND RUN!"

"Yes, My Lady!" Sebastian hoisted Grell over his shoulder, making the Reaper squeal like a fangirl. Will's Scythe tore through the rug. Alliahnna ducked down, deflecting the scythe away with her Rapier. The trimmers jabbed into the wall, piecing away the wood.

"SORRYUNDERTAKER,SENDMETHEBILL,THANKYOU!" Alliahnna quickly apologize, and she and Sebastian skidded out the door and dashed up to the roof tops.

Will retracted his scythe, adjusting his glasses with an irritated grunt. "Well that was unexpected."

"Indeed it was." Undertaker cackled. "So what will you do now, William?" He goaded the prideful Reaper. "Surely it's not so bad that Grell does this one thing. He acts of his own accord all the time."

"That he does." He admitted grudgingly. "But…"

"But?"

"I cannot let it be known I allowed a Stray to get the better of me."

"Again I ask: _What will you do?_"

"What I do best." He mimicked Alliahnna. "Eliminate parasites."

**Hey hey hey! Glad to be back. Sorry if the chapter was lacking. I've been sick. I think I'm getting the stomach flu. I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**I'll elucidate Alliahnna's court situation more clearly in the next chapter.**

**One more thing. Is there going to be a season 3 of Black Butler? I finished season 2 and it was a giant cliff hanger. **

**See you guys soon.**


	20. A Hellish Saint

**Will vs Will Power**

**A Hellish Saint**

**HEE-HEE! Let's continue!**

Chris Roland – Demoted Captain of the Paris Police Department, thief, smuggler, and extortionist for the Louvre now killed in action by a Reaper who's had his name on the To Die List for quite some time. He blackmailed the Curator Maxon into aiding him with his stealing of national treasures. He tried to cover his tracks by returning to the shop in which he did business with. It was run by Monsieur Markel. Upon trying to Kill Markel, Roland was ambushed by Lisa and Phoebus. Lisa was injured when Roland made a break for it. Phoebus chased after him. To the LT CMNDR's horror Grell had killed him.

John Roland – a troubled boy who disguised himself as a Louvre guard in order to help his father steal from Paris. He was rendered unconscious by Maxon and taken to the hospital. Upon being brought back for questioning he escaped to the Bastille. It was there he ran in Elizabeth, and began to severely wound her with a fire arm. He was then pummeled to the brink of death by Alliahnna, and is now an arrested resident of the hospital. As of now he is in a comatose state.

Sarah Roland – Wife of Chris Roland, Mother of Melanie and John Roland, seeking reparation for having her family taken from her. Not willing to admit he husband's guilt – or at least allow the matter to rest after her husband and son were so savagely taken – Sarah has decided to take legal action against the PD and Schneizel's guards. Somehow, without Schneizel's or Alliahnna's knowledge, the blame was shifted onto the Guards, therefore falling onto Alliahnna.

Now, courtesy of John in the hospital and Chris being deceased, Alliahnna's ability to be a proper commander has been called into question. Grell, a man under her watch, killed Roland in cold blood. Elizabeth, a civilian was granted permission to enter an area where a potential killer was present. Alliahnna, commander of the guards, beat and injured John damn near to death and left him in a coma. Not to mention, despite if Alliahnna proves herself or not, Sarah Roland would be awarded reparations for her husbands death and her son's abuse should it be proven true. The main cause for convicting Alliahnna was due to her age. Many were dubious an 18 year old could lead an entire division.

Phoebus, on the other hand, would be found accountable for the Death of Chris Roland due to Grell, a non-officer, taking his life. He was also going to be held responsible if Alliahnna, Grell, and Sebastian did not arrive in time for their questioning. Phoebus gave his word that Alliahnna would arrive. He staked his job and life on it.

Because the evidence was proven beyond a reasonable doubt, the charges of false arrest were dismissed. However, the charge of unlawful killing and excessive use of force remained on the table, and they were all lined against Alliahnna. Phoebus and the rest of Alliahnna's friends must prove that the fault was not hers. It was situation she was in.

Sarah Roland gave her dissertation on how her husband and son have been robbed of their lives due to the over excessive force that was commanded of the troops. Her husband was sawed in half. Her son beaten beyond recognition. It was all too much. When Sarah learned it was Alliahnna – an 18 year old girl – calling the shots, Sarah was vehement to seek retribution. Sarah knew Roland was a chauvinistic pig. She's been a victim of his verbal abuse many times. But in the end he made up for it by trying to change his ways. Mikhail went on to mention to the court how it was known Alliahnna showed strong animosity towards chauvinists. During the proceedings, he will prove that her red button was one of the sparks that ignited her rage upon John. And who better to give him and the court those answers…than the very people she works with.

Mikhail was the only lawyer present at the tribunal. Phoebus, Zanosuke, and others voluntarily denied having legal aide. As for Lisa, Michael, Markel, and Maxon, they had heard about the tribunal and wished to observe. They knew the story. They knew what had happened. They just hoped the court would see it.

"Let the questioning begin." Schneizel ordered.

Carmichael was the first to take the stand. Mikhail immediately leapt into questioning him about the Roland Louvre case and his position in the matter. Carmichael stated that he was the officer in charge at the site of the Bastille. His orders – given to him by Alliahnna - were to setup a perimeter around the Bastille to corner John Roland, and keep a crowd from forming.

"Mr. Carmichael, how do the Lady Elizabeth and Mr. Grell fit into this case?" Mikhail proceeded with his questioning.

"Commander Alliahnna gave them guest passes."

"And what is the purpose of these _guest passes_?"

"There are times where we allow civilians or guests," In Elizabeth's case, "To accompany us while on duty. They get to observe, learn, and give their input. Often times we allow them to gather evidence."

"Is there a limitation to these guest passes?"

"Yes. The wearer of the pass is only allowed to a domestic scene."

"So if things become hectic?"

"Then we either send them home, or to the location of our temporary HQ."

"The precinct?" Mikhail assumed.

"Yes."

"Now," he reached for a case report, "From what I've read," he flipped through a couple pages, "Grell and Lady Elizabeth had left the precinct." Carmichael became flustered. His eyes fell onto the injured Elizabeth. Guilt pulled at his heart. "Tell me Mr. Carmichael, how did Lady Elizabeth become injured?"

"I…don't know about Mr. Grell. He was hardly around…" He swallowed, "And I'm not sure of the scenario, but I heard numerous gunshots coming from the Bastille. I then witnessed Lady Elizabeth being carried out with Gunshots in her ankle and hand."

"How was Lady Elizabeth able to enter the Bastille?" He questioned, sounding dubious of the officer's words. "You clearly stated you kept all unauthorized personnel from entering."

"Upon my inability to discern a guest past from the noble seal…Lady Elizabeth journeyed inside. I was unaware she was a guest or friend of Lady Alliahnna's. I was not present at the time of her arrival."

"Surely you must have met her some time before."

"I'm afraid not. I was on call in the town when Elizabeth arrived. When my previous assignment was complete, I was immediately rushed to the Bastille."

"Did Alliahnna not give notice she was having guests?" Mikhail was now leading into questioning Alliahnna's character. "Or was it too much of an inconvenience for her to alert others."

"It's not that it was an inconvenience!" Carmichael began to sweat. "She was probably busy and didn't expect this sudden turn of events-"

"DIDN'T EXPECT IT!" Mikhail hooted derisively. "You are guards, officers; the unexpected is in your job description! Are you trying to tell me Alliahnna didn't expect the situation to become hectic?"

"NO! NO! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"WHAT DID ALLIAHNNA TELL YOU?" Mikhail interrupted once more.

"Tell me when?" Carmichael snarled, tired of being interrupted.

"Witnesses say they heard Alliahnna threaten and abuse you! What did she say?" Carmichael fell silent; beads of sweat ran down his face. Phoebus bit his thumb nervously. "Answer the question, Mr. Carmichael!"

Carmichael swallowed hard, gazing apologetically to Phoebus. The Lt Cmndr nodded in understanding. "She said…not only would I be fired…but she would personally…" he turned his head away in shame, "She would personally execute me." Mumbles of shock were heard from the jury. The judges and Schneizel knit their brows troublesomely.

Mikhail smiled, already sensing victory at hand. "Those words came from the temper Lady Alliahnna in renowned for having." He grinned a sly fox's grin. "I heard she can be quite terrifying. Makes you wonder how many other's she's abused and threatened. With her status she could get away with _murder_ if she wished." Murder meaning the _attempted murder _of John Roland. Carmichael bowed his head, shuddering sickly as he felt the end drawing near. _Forgive me…My Lady._

**(*)**

Sebastian and Alliahnna darted across the roof tops, keeping the pace at top speed so to put as much distance between them and William, who they were sure was pursuing them. Springing from the ledges and landing neatly onto the next surface, the two demons and Grell drew closer and closer the assembly hall. Alliahnna had to stop a couple of times. A shadow would appear then disappear out of the corner of her eye. Nerves, paranoia, or her eyes playing tricks, Alliahnna was determined to ensure Grell's attendance. Besides, Alliahnna wasn't the type to see things. Will was giving chase. The question is: where was he going to strike?

Grell hooted happily, like a child on a roller coaster. He enjoyed flying up and down, up and down, and the occasional glides across laundry wires. The only detail that would make the ride a little more enjoyable would be if Sebastian held him like a princess, instead of slumping him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You're lucky Sebastian's carrying you at all!" Alliahnna roared resentfully. "You're getting a free ride while we're doing all the running!"

"Oh my…" Grell cooed, sticking out a pinky, "Is the little demon jealous?"

"Not even!" Alliahnna scrunched her face.

"Then you won't mind my observing his fabulous bottom." He patted it twice. Sebastian ignored it, but Alliahnna gaped in revulsion, her face heating like a kettle. "If you're curious," He licked his lips, "It's actually quite firm."

"I'M NOT CURIOUS!" She ran behind Sebastian and grabbed Grell by the nose. "AND IF YOU TOUCH HIS BUTT AGAIN I'LL-OOF!" She ran face first into Sebastian rock solid back. Grell and Alliahnna toppled to the ground, groaning painfully. "That hurt." Alliahnna rubbed her face.

Grell, lying across her, massaged his head, a never ending circle of chirping stars around his head. "I told you his butt was firm."

Alliahnna groaned, leaning onto her elbows. "Why the sudden stop, Sebastian?"

Sebastian wordlessly stood on the roof, his head lowered down the ground. He dropped to his knees, extending his trembling arms outward. "How…utterly…" His voice shook. "This is…I can't believe it."

"Uh…Sebastian?" Grell and Alliahnna blinked bewilderedly.

"So beautiful." He moaned, closing his arms to his stomach, and leaning further over the edge. "Her sheik black hair, so profuse and smooth, glides down her nimble body in silky ebony." He recited blissfully. "Her legs so firm and smooth with feet as delicate as flowers trot the ground with feathery steps." Grell and Alliahnna slacked their jaws, raising bothered brows. "How I long to hold you in my arms." He moaned.

"HUUUUH!" Grell and Alliahnna howled, baring their razor edge teeth.

"To feel your firm body writhe in my arms as I stroke your back." Alliahnna and Grell clenched a fist vengefully, gritting their teeth rancorously. "Your cream colored eyes dripping with nectar I long to intake." _WHO THE HELL IS HE LOOKING AT! _The two screamed mentally. "I love you." Dread lines fell down their faces. The two gaping in horror and rage as Sebastian fondled his shoulders. _HE…DID…NOT! _

Grell pushed up to stampede to Sebastian. A hand smashed his face into the stone. "YOU WHAT!" Alliahnna bared her fangs. Pushing off Grell, she lunged to Sebastian, her feet stomped rapidly. When Sebastian turned to see what the commotion was about, Alliahnna grasped him by the tie, bringing him in close to her enraged anime face.

"Oh…oh my." He blinked in perturbed confusion. Thunder clouds of anger gathered over her head, lightning struck the agitation emitting from her eyes. And Sebastian could have sworn the atmosphere was engulfed by a demonic aura. _Well she's obviously mad. _Sebastian deduced nonchalantly. _But why?_ Her lip and brow twitched as the gears in her head grinded for her to punch him straight in the face. "Um…My Lady?"

"YOU…SHAMELESS…WOMANIZER!"

"Pardon?"

"Here we are running from a reaper with extending tree trimmers, having to carry lug Grell across 20,000 roofs," She pulled him closer, "AND YOU'RE STOPPING TO ADMIRE WOMEN ALONG THE WAY!" He voice blew his shaggy hair back, "CLAIMING TO LOVE HER!" She squeezed her eyes, raising a raging fist. "And here…you said…you said…you…." The words gagged in her mouth.

"What ever do you mean? What woman?" Sebastian asked bewilderedly. He twisted around as far as he could, pointing to the balcony below and across. "I was merely speaking of the cat."

Alliahnna's face went blank. A question mark blipped next to her head. "Cat?"

Grell tilted into view, his expression blank surprise. "What cat?"

"That cat." Sebastian responded calmly.

Alliahnna released Sebastian, and she and Grell ran to the ledge. A black cat sat on a balcony railing, wagging its tail. It bright cream eyes glistened happily. _Meeoow! _Alliahnna and Grell groaned dumbly. "Is he serious?" Grell rumbled.

Alliahnna touched a hand to her head, sighing irritably. "I'm afraid he is. Sebastian has an unhealthy fetish for cats."

"My adoration for felines is not limited to that of a mere _fetish, _My Lady." Sebastian stated in conviction. "Cats are creatures born with supple bodies that never assuage, only grow more lean and nimble." His cheeks flushed. "They are simply divine." One would think he's expressing his love for a woman.

Alliahnna put her hands to her hips, diverting her pouting gaze away. _Can't believe such words came from him because of a cat! _She huffed. Her expression softened into melancholy. _I don't recall saying such words to me. _That day on the rooftop a couple miles from the Bastille, Sebastian all but cornered Alliahnna and whispered his words of love to her. The words were simple yet…_yet…_

A finger poked her cheek. Alliahnna glanced to the corner. Grell was smiling impishly, prodding her cheek. "You're…blush…ing." He sang in count with the prods. Alliahnna cheeks were flushed in red. "Don't tell me the little Phantomhive…is jealous of a little kitty." Alliahnna's blush deepened as her eyes widened.

Sebastian stared spaciously. "My Lady?" Alliahnna glanced shyly to him. "Who did you think I was talking?"

"Um…well…I…" She nudged her fingers together nervously. She turned her head away. "I don't know." She mumbled. Then her brow furrowed. "But I didn't think you'd speak that way to a cat." She grumbled. Sebastian thought about it for a moment. Yelling at him for stopping to admire the cat, calling him a shameless womanizer, and now she was grumbling about the poem he recited. _Wait a moment! _Was it possible? Did Alliahnna truly believe he was speaking of another woman? _She was jealous. _He smiled mentally. "What?" Alliahnna recoiled bashfully. Sebastian stood staring at her blankly. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh Bassy," Grell cuddled against him, quivering his lip, "First I take second to Ciel," He circled his finger on Sebastian's shoulder, "Now I'm losing you to his sister."

"THAT-THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" She squeaked, the heat rising throughout her face. "GOD GRELL! You're such an-" A spark jolted in her mind. Unsheathing her sword, Alliahnna whipped around. Red colored trimmers clashed with her blade, pressing the edge into her palm. Her feet dragged on the ground as she struggled to fend off the attack.

"ALLIAHNNA!" Sebastian roared, shoving Grell away.

The trimmers pushed and grinded against her sword, straining Alliahnna's arms into submission. Not for a second did she give weigh. The edge of the blade grazed into her palm. Blood trickled down to her mid-forearm. Rather than wince in pain, or cry in agony, Alliahnna's wolfish demonic grin emerged from beyond her sword. Her eyes glistened in riled excitement. "I was wondering when you were going to show your face." She cackled. "William."

The gleaming light in his glasses covered the irate jolts sparking in his eyes. He stood fast in a fighting pose. The breeze gently casting strands of his askew. The light left a lens, revealing the glowering sparks in his amber eyes. "I'm impressed you sensed my attack." He complimented, not attempting to hide the insult behind it. "Usually a stray's senses dull whilst they are in heat." Alliahnna scrunched her nose. _In heat…I'm not a cat because you call me a stray. _"Then again strays are known to be testy when their lovers are in danger."

"If you're done," Alliahnna pushed back. Will did not budge, "We have an _important_ engagement to attend." She shoved the trimmers away. Will retracted them, adjusting his spectacles. "Putting down the Mongrel of the Undertaker will have to come later."

"You make it sound as if I'm going to allow you to proceed."

"Whether you allow us or not is of no consequence to me."

"My Lady, allow me to handle this!" Sebastian volunteered pleadingly. "I can stall William and give you and Grell a head start-"

"NO!" Alliahnna cut him off.

"My Lady?" A taken aback gasp sounded.

Without turning to him, Alliahnna clarified, "You're the only one who can get Grell to the Assembly Hall fast enough." Alliahnna licked her bleeding wound. "I can hold Will off." Will scoffed with absurdity.

"Alliahnna I do not doubt your strength, but he is a high class reaper! You can't defeat him!"

"I don't have to!" Sebastian grunted in shock. "I just have to hold him off!"

Sebastian gazed at Alliahnna in awe. The wind whipped though her hair, wafting the crisp air over the demon warrior he cultivated over the years. His Master had truly grown in the short time. He could not deny his pride in her. _That's my Master. _"I understand." He agreed. Alliahnna nodded and took a fencers stance. Sebastian knelt down, crossing a hand over his chest. "Speak the words, My Lady, and I shall obey."

"Very well." She sighed. "Sebastian," She bellowed, "This is an order." Sebastian snapped to attention. "Get Grell to the Assembly Hall at all costs!"

"Yes, My Lady." Sebastian slumped Grell over his shoulder. He took one last look at Alliahnna. "I shall see you soon." Sebastian continued on his way.

"That you will."

"You continue to puzzle me." Will studied. Alliahnna raised a perplexed brow to him. "Why are you going to such great lengths to have Grell speak at some hearing."

"Because there's a friend of mine who'll get in trouble if he doesn't show." Grell was under Phoebus's supervision the moment Roland was killed. Alliahnna may not be held responsible, but she couldn't allow Phoebus to take the fall for Grell.

"You're risking your life for a human?" Will commented with disgust. "How utterly ridiculous?"

"Well your opinion doesn't mean much to me." She edged closer. "And he isn't an ordinary human."

"Oh? Then who is he?"

"His name is Phoebus! My Second, my mentor, my friend! He's risked his life for me in the past. And I plan to repay him in anyway I can."

"Hmph." Will grinned for a moment. "Then you can repay him," he narrowed his eyes, then dashed forward, "With your life!"

**(*)**

Carmichael had excused himself for a few minutes. He had retrieved a small group of Schneizel's guard and invited them to the Grand Assembly Hall, wanting them to bear witness to Mikhail and his rough line of questioning.

Elizabeth was the next to be called. She admitted to finding and stealing the police firearm. Wanting to take the edge off Alliahnna and for fear of losing her, Elizabeth used her position to get inside the Bastille.

"Ms. Elizabeth Middleford," Mikhail exaggerated her name, putting emphasis on her noble blood, "You are close friends with Lady Alliahnna, is that correct?"

"Yes it is." She answered firmly, keeping her arm folded so not to make herself seem like an easy victim of harsh questioning.

"Since…_childhood!_" He whooshed with derisive shock. "That's a long time." He keened his eyes onto her. "Long enough to know that her real name is Alliahnna Phantomhive." He slapped her case file onto the desk, making Elizabeth flinch, but still kept her glare. "I'm impressed that she's going by an Alias, Ms. Middleford. Who is she trying to hide from?"

"She's not hiding from anyone!" Elizabeth spat.

"Then why go by Britannia?" Mikhail questioned smugly, hands held out. "Why address herself to the world as Alliahnna P. El. Britannia? Why the secrecy?"

"The P stands for Phantomhive!" She jeered, intending to insult his common sense. "Alliahnna's name changed when Lord Schneizel adopted her." Lord Schneizel nodded in confirmation of this fact. Alliahnna never legally denounced her birth name. She just added it as a middle name so not to lose touch with her roots. "And it wasn't a secret, for your information! Many people know what her real name is!" Members of the jury exchanged words, acknowledging they knew her name. "Alliahnna was just so grateful to Lord Schneizel for taking her in, calling herself Britannia came naturally to her after a while."

Mikhail raised his hands in mock surrender, nodding agreeably. "Okay, okay. I believe you. Let us move on, shall we?" Elizabeth flared her nostrils, sneering her lips to the snarky lawyer. Mentally she was praising herself. Surely her statement saved Alliahnna in some way. "Now…as her childhood friend, you've known Alliahnna has had a temper – yes?"

"Yes?" She answered warily.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 – ten being the worst – how would you rate he temper?"

"Um…" She touched a finger to her O shaped mouth, "I'd say she's….a three."

"Let me rephrase," Mikhail offered, "because her outburst towards Carmichael suggests a level higher than a three." Elizabeth bit her lip, giving ammunition to Mikhail. "How would you rate the ferocity of her temper?"

"Um…I…would…" She fiddled with her fingers. Zanosuke raised a perplexed brow. _Why was Elizabeth so nervous all of a sudden?_ His attention was caught by Phoebus who had also grown nervous. Carmichael, Tanaka, Mey-Rin – all those who lived in the manor had sweat beading down their brows. Zanosuke may have witnessed Alliahnna growing aggravated. But was her temper truly so fierce?

"I hope I don't have to remind you that you're under oath." He sniggered.

"You don't!"

"Then answer."

"FINE! It's between a six and a seven."

"More like seven judging by the state John Roland is in." He presented a photo, revealing John's state in the hospital. The jury, Elizabeth, and Sarah oohed and awed sickly. John's face was bruised and swollen beyond recognition. His one arm was in a sling and cast from Alliahnna twisting it. His other wrist in a cast from when she snapped it. There was a bandage on his neck. Alliahnna slid her sword along the lines of his neck, creating that wound. "This is the ending result for those who anger and enrage Alliahnna. She tortures them, beats them down, breaks their bones…" He let the picture flitter to his desk, "And then she puts them in a coma."

"She didn't put him in a coma!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Well she contributed to it!" Mikhail snapped.

"He was the one who continuously came at her!"

"And yet she's the one who emerged from the dust without bruises or abrasions."

"She was built that way!" Elizabeth exasperated. "Anyone in this room can testify to this: Alliahnna has been tough skinned since she was born. I've seen her fall on rocks and bounce back with barely a scrape!"

"Are you trying to say John Roland provoked her?"

"Yes! He threatened to shoot me. She twisted his arm, then he moved and it broke…or popped out of place."

"What about his wrist?"

"He came at her with a knife. She caught his wrist…." She trailed off, scratching her cheek, "Not sure how, but I saw him shift, then I heard this crack."

"So she broke his wrist?"

"Not on purpose."

"Just like she didn't purposefully threaten and tossed Mr. Carmichael into the dirt? It was her overwhelming rage?"

"THAT'S…NOT…HER!" Elizabeth hissed slowly.

"Than who is she?" Mikhail challenged. "And don't tell me she's this sweet little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I wasn't planning to." Elizabeth stated confidently. "I was going to tell you Alliahnna acquired the nickname Hellish Saint when she was a kid." Schneizel, Phoebus, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Finnian, and Bardroy all smirked. They knew the nickname. "When we were nine years old, Alliahnna and I were wandering through London."

**Flashback**

_It was a cold winter morning. Snow had fallen the previous night and ice had covered most of the sidewalk._

_Both of our mothers had taken us to the shopping center to pick out some cute dresses for a party we were going to have. I had to convince Alliahnna to come clothes shopping with me. She's absolutely hated shopping since the day I met her. It's her least favorite hobby. But I still managed to get her to laugh. She may hate shopping but she loves spending time with me. And she knew it would make me happy if she was having fun, so she put on her best fake smile_

_Our mum's wanted to look inside this knick-knack store, bring back a souvenir for our fathers. We waited outside the shop, watching the birds fly south, and listening to the horses trot along. These three boys about a couple years older than us came around and started to bother us. They pulled my hair and flipped Alliahnna's dress. Two of them restrained me, holding me back as their leader went to fondle Alliahnna. She politely asked them to release me. They wouldn't. Instead the leader slapped me a couple times, telling Alliahnna to kiss him if she wanted him to stop. Alliahnna said no and asked them to let me go once more. Once again I was slapped. _

_The boy moved to Alliahnna, he slapped her a couple times, telling her girls should obey boys. He even threw a couple punches in her stomach. Alliahnna blew them off like they were nothing. The boy brought his head in for a kiss. Alliahnna pinched his nose, digging her thumb nail into his skin. The boy cried out in pain. Alliahnna's eyes had become scary, almost animal like. I almost didn't recognize her. The boy went to punch her. Alliahnna caught the fist and then kicked him in the groin. The boy collapsed to the ground and she relentlessly kicked him in the stomach, telling him to listen when a girl says no. The other two boys let me go so they could beat Alliahnna to death. Alliahnna tore away the Shute of her dress. I blinked and the boys were on the ground, crying for their mothers._

_Our mothers came out and asked what happened. Alliahnna said, "They were bothering Elizabeth." She didn't care about her wounds. All she cared about was my well-being. That's how she acquired the nickname Hellish Saint. Because she's nice vast majority of the day. But when someone threatens her friends…she becomes a whole 'nother person._

**Flashback end **

"And that's what happened with John Roland." Elizabeth continued, the glow in her eyes brightening with her excitement. "John had shot and beaten me down by the time Alliahnna arrived. And during the entire course of that case I have seen Alliahnna wear a cool head, and have a clear mind." Her expression saddened, remembering how terrified she was when Alliahnna changed. "But…when she saw John aiming that gun at me…her calm, cool, and collected nature faded. All she could think about was saving me."

"And you think that excuses her from taking responsibility for her actions?" Mikhail questioned, obviously not moved by the story.

"Not in the least." She answered with conviction. "But, when someone is trying to besmirch her name, it does need to be known what kind of person Alliahnna is."

"And what kind of person is that?"

"Someone who's willing to risk everything, just to make sure that her friends are happy and safe."

**(*)**

The rapier and trimmers collided ferociously. The sounds of the clangs rang in the air. Sparks trickled as the metal grinded and clashed. Will and Alliahnna locked together, straining to over power the other. Will merely held his Scythe with one hand. Even with both hands on the rapier, Alliahnna could feel the significant difference in their strength. Should Will use both hands, Alliahnna would find herself at a disadvantage. Just how she liked it.

Will shoved her back, the intensity making her lose her footing, she fell for the ground. Taking advantage he dashed to her, Scythe up like a javelin joust. As the reaper thrust his trimmers, Alliahnna smirked. Mid-fall she whipped her right foot around, kicking the scythe off its trajectory. _WHAT! _Will gasped, his face not contorting to his surprise. Alliahnna touched the foot down, twisted an entire 360 degree's and unleashed a powerful kick with her left foot into Will's chest, launching the reaper into a stone chimney. Alliahnna slid her boot along the rough stone, grinding the ball of her vibrating foot into the loose pebbles. She ran her tongue along the length of her blade, relishing in the awesome kick she dealt to the proud reaper.

"I hope that's not the full extent of your strength, Will." She boated, mocking the reaper who was dusting the rubble from his suit. "From the way Sebastian was worrying, he made you sound like a god."

"How like a Vermin to claim victory before a battle is done." Will retorted complacently, fixing his awry person. True-to-form he preset his askew glasses, aligning them on his nose. "You merely caught me by surprise, that's all." He clarified stiffly, walking out of the rubble. _For the second time! _He grumbled mentally. "It will not happen again."

"I hope not." Alliahnna extended her blade, placing the fingers of her free hand to the tip and down. "Because I'll be really upset if this fight ends too quickly!" She darted forward.

Whether she won or not was meaningless. Alliahnna had to keep the fight going long enough for Sebastian and Grell to arrive at the hall. She will carry the fight and then arrive in time for she herself to be questioned. But those plans cannot come to fruition if Will is in pursuit.

Will launched his scythe, spanning the trimmers. Alliahnna sprang from the ground, the trimmers striking the stone of the roof. Alliahnna's boot touched down to the pole and she ran along it, holding her sword to the side. Will raised the Scythe. Alliahnna squatted on one foot and swiped the other for Will's head. The reaper languidly raised a wrist, blocking the kick. The tip of a sword touched his forehead. The sword led to the smirking Alliahnna. "Wipe away that smile, Stray," He narrowed his eyes, "I'm not done yet." With a smooth swoop sideways, Will cleanly removed the scythe from Alliahnna's foot.

As her leg extended to touch down, Will jabbed a punch in the center of her gut, knocking the wind right out of her. Alliahnna's torso inclined on the fist, her pain ridden expression aghast in horror. "What…the hell?" She gurgled. _Not…possible…_The shock of the punch sent jolt traveling up and down every muscle from her head to her toes. Her felt brittle, ready to crack should she take a breath. Her nerves stitched and ebbed like prickling needles. Will lowered his arm. Alliahnna's numb feet touched the ground, her knees shaking, barely able to support her lurching body. Her trembling arms wrapped around her throbbing stomach. The weak fingers twitching with her beating pulse. _How could he…it was a single punch…_Alliahnna spat up the contents of her stomach. Her breathing was choppy, slow. To think Will punched her that hard. For a few seconds Alliahnna's vision blurred. _What the hell…is this guy made out of?_

"Do you understand now, Stray?" Alliahnna dropped to her knees, coughing up blood. Will removed his glasses, taking a cloth to the lens, "Whatever blows you deal to me, I shall deal to you ten fold." He replaced the glasses, staring scornfully down at the heaving sub demon. "I recommend that you stay where you are. That is, of course, if you wish to continue." Shaking and through squinting eyes, Alliahnna glared defiantly into Will's eyes. She wasn't going to stop. Will sighed impatiently. "Very well." He lashed a foot up, connecting with Alliahnna's chin, sending her up a few feet into the air. Then with a quick shift in his body he kicked her once more in the stomach, sending the girl flying to another roof.

Alliahnna's lower back crashed into a ledge, flipping her onto her head, and bringing her to a crashing halt into the stairs of a building's water silo. Her sword bounced along, rolling into the foot of the stairs. She lied on the stairs, white hot pain flashing through her back. Her sight was blinded by a white light. The pain in her head throbbed. Not even 20 minutes had passed, and already Alliahnna was regretting her challenge. Well…almost.

**(*)**

Sebastian darted across Paris, showing no signs of letting up speed. Grell bobbed and weaved wildly, being roughly bounced around by the ride. Queasy circles swirled in his eyes.

As Sebastian was running across a factory roof, a sharp electrical surge spiked through his head, bringing him to a dead halt. Grell groaned with relief. Finally the bumpy ride had stopped. Sebastian basked in the flowing breeze for a moment, wondering what it was he had just felt. A quick glimpse of a fetal position Alliahnna flashed in his mind. _ALLIAHNNA! _He whipped back in the direction of Will and Alliahnna. The air had grown deathly still. The fight couldn't have been finished already.

The urge to run back to protect her tugged at Sebastian's legs. But he could not disobey an order. "Be strong, My Lady." He wished her. "I shall see you soon."

**(*)**

Alliahnna gradually felt her senses returning to her. Her ears were buzzing and ringing, but at least her vision wasn't as obscured. However there was the still the matter of her jumbling nerves. The feeling has yet to return to her muscles. Her limbs had as much equilibrium as a soft noodle.

"I hope that is not the extent of your strength." Will's voice mimicked her. Alliahnna propped herself up on her elbows, glaring through an open eye at the prideful Reaper. He rubbed his gloved on the trimmers of his Scythe, pretending to remove dust from the razor edge. "From your boasts I expected a substitute demon to be a tad more powerful." _I hate turnabout being fair play. _Alliahnna gurgled, lying her aching back against the cold iron stairs, panting heavily to lessen the pain. "Well if that's it…" Will shrugged. He rested his Scythe against his shoulder and began to take his leave, heading in the direction Sebastian took off in.

"HOLD IT!" Will came to a listless halt. Turning his head halfway back, the Reaper saw Alliahnna struggle to get up on her feet. As she fought to stand on her feet, Alliahnna had to balance herself on the hand rail. Her legs were slowly regaining their strength. But her head was still whirling, making her woozy as she stood. "I'm not…done yet…" She coughed, holding one hand to her stomach. The muscles in her abdomen were sore. However she managed to stand straight up. She took hesitant steps towards Will, scooping up the discarded Rapier. "HACK! SPEW!" She hawked up a blood covered loogie. She twisted and cracked her back, spread and split her legs, regaining her flexibility. She stretched her arms behind her back and around her head. She twisted her neck, cracking it in several places. Prancing on her feet, Alliahnna brought her body back into the swing of things. She tightened and curled her fingers in and out, feeling her strength return. "Ahh…that's better." She sighed. "Now then…let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Will raised an intrigued brow. _She still wishes to fight despite the blows she suffered? _The dismayed expression once occupying her eyes was replaced with new found confidence. That smile of excitement and childlike anxiety returned to her lips. In her eyes Will could see the fire in her heart burning for a fight. _It would appear I'll have to take this Stray more seriously. _"It would seem you do not learn from previous mistakes." He mocked, holding his scythe downward. "It would seem I'll have to carve the lesson into your heart."

"Quite the contrary, I did learn something from that weak ass kick you dealt me."

"And what, pray-tell, might that be?"

"That your strength doesn't even hold a candle's wick to Sebastian's."

Will's brow twitched crossly. "Such a bold and brazen proclamation from that which is not even a complete demon!" He snarled. Will dashed for Alliahnna, drawing up sparks as he dragged his scythe.

Alliahnna held her sword straight out, charging with her makeshift javelin. "I don't need to be a full demon in order to defeat you!"

The two met up in the middle, crossing the blades, once again dead locked and engaging into a shoving match. "You deceive yourself!" Will hissed.

**(*)**

Zanosuke was called to be questioned next. The audience was steadily growing more and more crowded with guards of Schneizel's. Word had spread about the intensity of the tribunal. Rumor has it that the goal was to force Alliahnna to step down, and they were using those around her to do so.

Zano was questioned rather quickly, given the fact he served as the legal aide during the investigation. He stated that Alliahnna invited him to tag along, and he offered his law – paralegal and enforcement - expertise in order to solve the case. He and Alliahnna analyzed the scenes of the crimes, they gathered evidence and witnesses/suspects, then he was asked to accompany Michael to the court house and procure a warrant to search for Roland's Residence.

"How would you describe Alliahnna?"

"In a word…or two, Even-Tempered."

"Really?" Mikhail doubted, leaning against the desk. "I would say temperamental."

"Then I'm afraid you've been misinformed." Zanosuke smirked. "Out of all the officers I've met and seen, Alliahnna was the epitome of calm, cool, and collected."

Mikhail twisted his lip. This wasn't going his way. "You mean…she never…got angry, aggravated, or even heated during this case."

"Of course she did." He shrugged. "Cases tax the mind all the time. Alliahnna was no exception." Mikhail smirked victoriously. "But of course she minded her rising temper by making jokes and laughing." Mikhail's smirk vanished. "She truly is a remarkable girl."

"Alright, alright! You can step down!" Mikhail dismissed him.

"I see the counselor doesn't enjoy it when things don't go his way." Zanosuke rose from his seat, chuckling smugly.

Mikhail's head throbbed, angered by the remark. "Neither does Alliahnna!" He spat back like a child in retaliation. Zanosuke stopped, humoring the man by giving him his full attention. "From what I hear she despises it when a situation doesn't go her way. She turns red faced."

"That she does." Zanosuke chortled, stroking his thin beard humorously. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's one of her pet peeves." This statement brought a smile to Mikhail's face. "Then again that's every Officers pet peeve, isn't it?"

Mikhail raised a hand, wanting him to stop. "That's enough. Step down."

"I think I should be allowed to finish." Zanosuke brought his gaze to the listening judges. "If it serves the lords well, I would like to finish my statement."

"I shall allow it." Grover permitted.

"My Lords-"

"Counselor!" Schneizel hissed, the man flinching into silence. "We allowed this tribunal to take place, and these individuals to present their case without legal aide, as well as allow you to question them, _provided _you act accordingly and were fair!" Mikhail bit his lip, huffing crossly. "Mr. Michaelis, please proceed."

Zanosuke crossed a hand over his chest, bowing his head, "Thank you, My Lord." He smirked boastfully to the aggravated Mikhail. "Throughout the investigation, I watched and bore witness to Alliahnna's investigative techniques." He recollected with admiration. "She was assertive in the sea of men, friendly toward witnesses and suspects, impassive toward the stares of loathing, and maintained a serene mind, and sought the truth through the blanket of lies."

"And yet she damn near beat a man to death?" Mikhail slapped his hands to his sides, creating skepticism in Zanosuke's words. "That doesn't sound serene to me."

"During the long period and duration of the case, Alliahnna was becoming slowly aggravated. This was due to the lies being blatantly told," He counted on his fingers, "The rude individuals," Roland, and Maxon's Lawyer, "As well of John Roland running and hiding in the Bastille. Not to mention having to collect virtually invisible evidence, ascertain the timeline," seeing as how different timelines were given, "As well as locating a witness she never knew existed." He was of course referring to Markel. Mikhail tried to argue that Markel was coerced into speaking with the police. He argued that he went of his own volition. Markel doesn't enjoy being used. "When you add up those events, and then having her learn her childhood friend might be in life threatening danger, Alliahnna was bound to burst soon er or later." He admitted as the inevitable outcome. He earned nods of agreement from the jury, the judges, and the guards and police in the audience. "But what amazed me was it was only when Elizabeth was in danger that Alliahnna's person changed from calm to crazed."

"So…" Mikhail bounced his hands around, gaining the attention of the court room, "What you're trying to say is, is that if we want to live, we'd better not threaten anyone that Alliahnna is close to?"

Zanosuke felt the gazes grow hard, gradually falling unto him. He inhaled steadily, then said, "What I'm saying is Alliahnna is exactly like any officer." Demon essence excluded, "She arrives at a scene eagerly awaiting to begin solving the case. As the day drags on her excitement is replaced with frustration." His tone became ominous as if he were describing an apocalypse. "The lies are told, the lawyers are summoned to defend the obviously guilty, and the guilty run from justice afraid to get caught. Elizabeth – or any officer's loved one - getting hurt was the spark that ignited the building flame."

"And you think she should be excused from taking responsibility?"

"I do not." Zanosuke remarked blankly. "But I think it should be made known, Alliahnna will utilized any means necessary and risk even her own life to protect those she loves."

**(*)**

Will came down with his scythe like and axe. Alliahnna sprang up and back, the scythe striking the stone. Will immediately knelt down and aimed his scythe like a rocket launcher and extended the trimmers. Alliahnna caught the trimmers between her hands as they were inches from her chest. In return Will launched her into the air. Alliahnna raised a boot to the points and pushed off, retreating further into the air. Will vanished then reappeared behind her. Alliahnna twisted around. Will's leg was coming full swing at her. Alliahnna waited. The leg came within three feet of her. Shifting her body, Alliahnna rolled her hands onto the leg and springboard out of the way. Will rotated around 180 degrees, gaping in surprise. Tilting his head up, Alliahnna axed down her right foot. Will caught the foot. Alliahnna drifted down, her leg continuing to stretch up. Her smirk came into Will's view. Alliahnna lashed out with her other foot. Will edged back. Alliahnna flipped upside down, Will still holding her ankle. A smirk tugged at his lips, believing she missed.

Alliahnna arched back. Her hands found their way to his shoulders. "What?" Alliahnna pulled her contorting body forward and head butted his mouth. Will's hand release her ankle. Hands gripping his shoulders, Alliahnna brought her feet around planting one on his shoulder. The other kicked his face in, springing Alliahnna back. Will plummeted for the ground below. Wiping the muck from his eyes, Will peeked through an eye caching sight of a spout stack. Flipping his feet, he landed neatly on the top of the pipe, grumbling as he ran his sleeve across his face. He growled to Alliahnna who was seen standing across from him on an adjacent pipe. _How can she be so nimble after the injuries I dealt to her? _Alliahnna alternated between shifting shoulders. She rocked her head side to side, as if blowing off the fight. "Could it be, Stray, that your humanity is gradually dissipating?"

Alliahnna put her hands to her hips, "You guessed it." She smirked.

"Then I can only assume…" He adjusted his glasses with the scythe, "That your contract is a double edged sword."

"You seem to know an awful lot about my situation." She grumbled touchily. "Considering the fact that you seem to otherwise despise demons, I figured your knowledge about me would be infinitesimal at best." She scoffed. "Well if you must know," She held her hands to her elbows, "I wouldn't call it a double edge. On the one hand," She held out her left hand, "Should I choose to, I lose my soul. On the other," she listlessly held it out to the side, "I lose my body…my humanity." A short derisive snigger scoffed at her naïveté. "Not that I haven't been losing it gradually the last five years."

"I simply find it astonishing." He remarked calmly. "Why would you, a human with the status of a Phantomhive, choose to surrender either your soul or body to that demon?" Will subconsciously flinched when he finished his question.

Alliahnna's luscious sapphire eyes had become coarse with sweltering hatred. Fangs protruded past her lips, piercing the skin and trickling blood down to her chin. "Six years ago…" Her voice trembled, "On the London BRIDGE…" Her voice rasped gravelly. "An angel…more like a devil by the name of Ash killed my brother!" Flashes of Ciel's body going limp, his blood seeping into her clothing, the light leaving his eyes raged through her mind. "So I called out to the night, I pleaded with whatever force was out there, I summoned the darkness in my heart! And in return Sebastian answered to me." She yanked down her blouse a partial ways. "He and I formed a contract!" Will's eyes narrowed. Alliahnna's seal that rested neatly atop center breast glimmered in resonance with her rage. Tears ran down her cheek. "My humanity, my soul, my heart – whatever it takes, whatever I have to give, I will have my revenge!" Her voice quaked, struggling to keep her voice leveled. "Whether I have to go through you or Undertaker matters not to me!" She slanted her sword up, proceeding to challenge Will. "I will bring about Ash's death, and avenge the death my brother and parents'!"

"Well as it stands you do have to go through me." Will lined the scythe to his bent forearm. "And I'm afraid you won't be attaining your revenge."

"Oh but I will." Alliahnna ran her tongue along her teeth. "AND NO REAPING MONGREL IS GOING TO STOP ME!" Her feet slid onto the side of the pipe as she pushed off, jetting for Will. She raised the sword, bringing it down like an axe. Will brought his arm and scythe up, catching the sword. He twisted about, repelling the rapier and Alliahnna back. A foot then lashed out. Alliahnna crossed her arms, the foot connecting and shooting her back. Will flourished his scythe and lengthened it once more. Alliahnna locked her eyes onto the extending trimmers. Deflecting the trimmers down with her sword, Alliahnna shift her weight up and touched her feet down onto the neck, scampering for Will.

Will, learning from last time, swiped the scythe to the side. Alliahnna's foot caught air. She descended for the ground. _NOT THIS TIME! _Her right hand shot out, gripping onto the neck of the scythe, pulling herself in. When both hands found the neck, Alliahnna used the scythe as a makeshift pole-vault and vaulted her feet onto Will's shoulders. Bending in, Alliahnna reached a hand out for Will's face and snatched his spectacles. Will grimaced at having his glasses removed and reached to grab her. Alliahnna kicked off, landing neatly on the building ledge across the way from him.

Smiling impishly, Alliahnna waved the glasses tauntingly, chuckling at Will's distraught expression. "Sorry my Reaping friend," she feigned sorrow, "But these were really beginning to bug me."

Will pointed and angered finger for Alliahnna, a genuine glare actually beginning to alight. "YOU WILL RETURN MY SPECTATCLES TO ME AT ONCE!" He commanded frantically. "A Stray such as you cannot begin to comprehend the importance of a Reapers spectacles."

"Apparently I don't." Alliahnna stared blankly. Not because of Will's dedication to wearing his glasses. Merely…she was dumbstruck by the fact that he was addressing a pigeon on a wire in the opposite direction. Like Alliahnna, the pigeon tilted its head in confusion. "Because you're talking to a pigeon." Alliahnna couldn't see his face, but she could have sworn she saw him become flustered. Will rotated to the right. Alliahnna face palmed herself ridiculously. Now he was pointing to a pair of hanging loafers tied by their shoe strings. "Um…Will…" She motioned her hand in a com-hither manner. "I'm over here." Will turned 45 degrees to the left. "Little more." He rotated again. "Liiitle more." Her voice rose, indicating he was getting closer. Will twisted again. "Perfect." She scoffed. "Now," she held up the glasses, "I need to know," she stated first and foremost, "Are you blind or just cursed with horrible eyesight?"

"I don't see why I should answer to a Stray." He grumbled.

"Besides the fact that you mistaken me for a bird and a pair of shoes?" She questioned mockingly.

Will scrunched his nose, snubbed by the observation. "I admit my sight isn't…up to par." Alliahnna stuck her lip out judgmentally. _That's an understatement. _"But my lack of sight is none of your concern." He wiggled his fingers, egging Alliahnna on. "Now if you will be so kind as to return my glasses." He requested politely.

"Fine. You can have you glasses back." A smirk lined her eyes. "On one condition," Alliahnna leapt to the pipe a few inches from Will, taking hold of his hand. Will gaped in bewilderment. She was touching him. The glasses were clipped to her hip. "You're going to give me lift." She cooed, her grin widening menacingly. "A small price for your glasses, right?"

Will growled in humiliation. "I…hate…you!"

**This chapter was getting too long so I cut off the last half and put it on another document. It'll be up today. BTW! I will never be writing another tribunal/court chapter again. **


	21. Doubts  and  Confidence

**Doubts **

**and **

**Confidence **

**Continuing on from last chapter.**

The tribunal court room was brimming with soldiers, each and every one muttering in unease as their LT CMNDR was the next to be summoned to the stand. Phoebus's hands shifted and slid off each other in a never ending cycle of fidgeting nerves. Mikhail purposefully hummed, pretending to review his case file with utmost scrutiny. Phoebus stood – technically sat – ready for Mikhail's abusive line of questioning. However Alliahnna having yet to appear made his stomach churn and tie itself into knots. What was taking her so long? Why hadn't she arrived yet? Did she run into trouble? …Or…did she truly run?

_NO! _He couldn't believe that! He wouldn't believe it! Alliahnna was going to appear. She and Sebastian were just…stopping for breakfast. Grell may have been eluding them and they had to give chase. Or they were stuck in traffic. Tuesday's were known as the worst days to ravel by carriage. He needed to convince himself of other alternatives for her tardiness. He couldn't have doubts. He couldn't count her out yet. Alliahnna will show up. She had to.

"Well Lieutenant," Mikhail chortled snidely, "I see your Lady Commander and company have yet to arrive." He leaned back in his wooden chair, folding his hands complacently behind his head. "I do hope she arrives before I'm finished with you."

Phoebus put on his best and most confident smile, relaxing his eyes defiantly. "I'm sure she'll arrive counselor. She's probably just biding her time. Enjoying a nice hot breakfast." Phoebus leaned in on his elbows, his grin growing sardonic. "She may be the focus of the tribunal, but nothing says she should lose minutes of her life listening to you bark."

"Well for now this is about you." Mikhail remarked, hiding his contempt for the Lieutenant. "Now, how exactly was Roland able to escape you, Lieutenant?" He quizzed haughtily. "He was…" In named off on his fingers, "In cuffs. Two able bodied officers had hold of him, and I do believe he was at gun point." He spread his hand, shrugging. "I don't see how he got the better of you. Unless…" He feigned shock, earning Phoebus and Elizabeth rolling their eyes, "You knew Mr. Sutcliff was outside! You knew he was going to kill Roland."

Phoebus raised his nose nobly, "I had no knowledge of Grell's appearance. Nor did I know he was going to kill Roland."

"Then Alliahnna must have known. Why else would she invite him?"

What could he say? What could he say? "Alliahnna invited him…" he trailed off. He couldn't take too long otherwise it'll look suspicious. _Maybe! _An idea occurred to him. "Alliahnna invited him the same reason she invited Zanosuke and Elizabeth. She values another's insight." Phoebus motioned a hand out to his men. "We see her do it all the time. She invites guests or friends to a scene with her, and she studies the evidence with them. It's how she makes friends, and also how she triple confirms that her suspicions are correct." Nods and mumbles of approval were noticed. A couple laughed from recollecting previous missions.

"She looks to make friends?" Mikhail scoffed, finding the idea absurd. "What kind of commander wants to make friends?"

"Alliahnna is always looking to make friends rather than enemies." He admired. "The same went for Grell…" his head bobbed from side to side in doubt, "But it's a little on the touch nad go side."

"And…to the best of your knowledge, who is Grell?"

"Grell is part of an organization that operates on its own terms and regulations." Yeah…yeah. That was good. After all…it was true.

"Regulations such as…?" Mikhail wished for him to elaborate.

"Where our rules enforce trial before murder, or execution at the fear of our lives, Grell's rules dictate he may execute any who are unfortunate enough to be added to his list."

"And from the sounds of it, you do not know the complexities behind how, who, or why someone makes that list." Mikhail assumed. "Did Grell explain anything further prior to Roland's death?"

"Grell explained to me that Roland was on a list of individuals who he and his associates have designated to die, and been tracking for some time now."

"And neither you nor Alliahnna had any knowledge of this?"

"We knew who Grell was. But we did not know his organizations…_laws,_" He used the term very loosely, "allowed him to kill in such a brutish manner."

Mikhail shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head. "I can agree with that. Each branch or organization has its own set of laws." Phoebus, the judges, jury, and Audience found themselves taken aback by his agreeing. "Can you say with utmost certainty Alliahnna had no knowledge of Grell's business?"

"I can." Phoebus responded in a low tone. "Because when she heard Grell had killed Roland…she was…less then pleased."

The tribunal doors erupted open. "LESS THAN PLEASED IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" Heads snapped back toward the door. "The girl was downright upset." Grell stood in the doorway, smiling adoringly. His arms flashed out holding the doors open like a Pre-Madonna. Sebastian leaned against the wall behind Grell, impassive towards Grell's boisterous entrance. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen," He sang in a chortle, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"I take it you are Grell Sutcliff." Mikhail grumbled, unable to believe Grell arrived.

"Indeed I am," He blew a kiss to Mikhail, making him shudder. Grell cat-walked down the aisle, displaying is crazy sharp teeth in a smile. "And you must be the hack of a lawyer trying to get the grieving widow there some money for her thieving husband and son." _HACK! _Mikhail screamed mentally. Sarah furrowed her brow affrontingly. How dare that man in red desecrate the name of her dead husband. Mikhail's attention fell onto the pokerfaced Sebastian who sauntered behind Grell. "Here you go!" Grell threw a file at Mikhail. "I hope that will suffice."

"What's this?" Mikhail snarled, flipping through the file.

"A very detailed syllabus about the work we REAPERS perform, and the certifications that give us the authority to do so." By order of court ethics, Mikhail was forced to show the document to the judges. Each one skimmed through the highlighted regions. They noted the certification and work the Organization of the Reapers performs. So far all things were in order.

With Sebastian's ethical know-how, and Grell's thorough knowledge of the reapers, they managed to compile an entire file of Rules and Regulations, as well as a _Federal _approval stamp. All of which have been humanized for those ignorant of the demonic and supernatural beings surrounding them. "I hope that'll suffice." Grell spoke amidst the examination. "I doubt my testimony will give any information you haven't already read." Grell began to take his leave.

"Just confirm one thing." Grover beckoned, stopping the reaper, "Did Alliahnna or Phoebus have this cryptic of knowledge of your organization?"

Grell pouted his lip. "No they didn't." He shrugged his hands nonchalantly. "In fact I was pretty black and white about my business. Didn't feel the need to elucidate."

"And according to this file," Thompson interjected, "You do not have to." He closed his eyes, rumbling in perturb, "All you must do is state who you are and what branch you hale from."

Mikhail was able to accept that. He had to. The file didn't leave any room for him to question. And he doubted he could get someone as…strange as Grell to give up anything he did not wish. Wanting to cease dawdling, Mikhail's attention fell onto Sebastian who seemed less than thrilled to be present. "You must be Sebastian, Alliahnna's butler."

"I am." He answered soberly.

Mikhail's pretentious, brazen smirk spanned. "Then that must mean your Master is right behind you, doesn't it." The doubt resonated in his voice annoyingly clear. "Or am I right in assuming she's taken the next barge out of Paris?" Sebastian growled in the back of his throat. Sarah smirked victoriously. Without Alliahnna…she was going to get the reparations she deserves. Mikhail shrugged his hands, his grin continuing to widen. "After all if I were her I wouldn't want to show my face either. What with her questionable character and all."

_Questionable…character! _Sebastian's lip quivered as he gritted his teeth, glowering his enflaming red eyes to the conceited human. _You dare call my master a coward? _He clenched his fingers into a tight fist. _Arrogant human! _He took a step forward. In the blink of an eye Zanosuke was before him, holding Sebastian's wrist in an attempt to hold his brother back. Ever so slightly he shook his head. Zano knew his brother cold kill ever last person in that court room. But he would be endangering Alliahnna rather than helping her. Sebastian knew that was the case. But for someone who didn't have the single inkling about the real Alliahnna to stand there and insult her…unforgivable.

"Questionable character?" The Judge and Jury gasped in shock. Mikhail and Sarah gritted their teeth rancorously. Alliahnna stood in the doorway, arms folded and glaring with insult. The de-spectacled Will was next to her, holding a hand to the door frame. Both had bruises and abrasion on practically every inch of their visible skin. Will's suit was disheveled, stained, and had a few tears here and there. Alliahnna's shirt was ripped along the ribs, and her skin scarred. Her hand patted his frizzed hair in attempt to calm it down. "That's an absolute laugh coming from a defense attorney!" Bright smiles of absolute praise and joy beamed on the faces of Phoebus and the soldiers. Elizabeth and Carmichael sighed with relief, tearing up at Alliahnna's appearance. Zanosuke and Sebastian smiled in praise. She was battered, torn down, and obviously exhausted. Yet she held herself up proud and confident.

Schneizel slammed his hands to the desk, shooting up from his chair. "ALLIAHNNA!" He bellowed, making the bruised girl flinch, and cover her ears partially. Her ears were still ringing from her beating earlier. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?" He gasped frantically. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Mr. Spears at the REAPERS temporary HQ here in Paris." Technically it wasn't a lie. Undertaker was a Reaper and his shop did serve as a type of Headquarters for Reapers. "Mr. Spears and I were engaging in a good fencing match when…" She tugged her tattered clothing, and pointed to her bruised skin. "Well…you get the picture." Her attention was caught by a scolding Sebastian drumming his fingers on his folded arms. _Fencing? Really? _Was what Alliahnna read. She shrugged her shoulders, wanting him to come up with a better excuse. Alliahnna unclipped Will's glasses. "I believe these are yours." Taking his hand she placed them into his palm, closing his fingers around them. "Thanks for the ride."

"Don't look so smug." Will grumbled, carefully placing the glasses over his eyes. "I don't intend to do it again." He clamped a large hand atop her head, curling his gloved fingertips into her skull. "And if you ever humiliate me in such a manner again, I shall personally add you to my _to die list_ and kill you myself."

Alliahnna smiled nervously. "Un-understood." She laughed weakly.

"Good." He roughly swiped his hand from her head, yanking in down. Alliahnna sneered her lips, rubbing where his fingers prodded. Will hardened eyes were brought to Grell, who was eyeing him like a puppy. "Reaper Sutcliff, we're leaving!" He declared, marching for the exit.

"I'm right behind you~" Grell chimed giddily, skipping after his senior. "Say Will," Grell was heard as they walked down the hall, "How about you and I go for a day on the town."

"_I cannot and I will not_."

"_Prude_."

Alliahnna held a hand to her mouth, giggling at their tomfoolery. "Well I see you had a grand time." Sebastian jested with a hint of scolding. "Though I'm sure you were having fun being pummeled to a bloody pulp," Yep. He was definitely scolding her. "I'm pleased you managed to make time for your court engagement."

"Sorry." She shied down shamefully, then shrugged nonchalantly, "I would have arrived sooner," She rubbed her sore butt, "But it's hard driving a half blind Reaper."

"My word." He sighed, touching a troubled hand to his forehead. "You really are a troublesome girl, you know that?"

Alliahnna grinned childishly, leaning in with her hands folded behind her back. "I doubt you'd hang out with me if I was anything but. I do bring you some excitement to this somewhat provincial life."

A short chuckle sounded from the demon. "Too true."

"AHEM!" Mikhail intervened. "As much as I would hate to disrupt this rather cute banter," Alliahnna and Sebastian sneered to the lawyer. He didn't even have to say 20 words and Alliahnna knew he would an ass. "You, young lady, are still due to be questioned and judged."

Sebastian stepped in front of her. "Not in the tattered state she is in." He wagged a haughty finger. "I simply won't allow My Lady to take the stand appearing to be a street worn Stray." A hair popped out of place. _STRAY! _Alliahnna screamed.

He produced a handheld sewing kit, tore a cape from a soldier's back, and with lightning fast reflexes sewed a black blazer with a stitched in rose over the right breast. Mikhail and the entire courtroom gaped in awe. Zanosuke on the other was not impressed or surprised in the least. "What?" Sebastian wondered with feigned innocents. "If I cannot knit proper court room attire for My Lady to wear at a moment's convenience, what kind of butler would I be? Although…" He trailed off, pinching the shoulders stingily, "It is a tad on the _hand-me-down _side." He questioned his sewing.

Alliahnna slid her arms in, fluffy the collar. "I like it." She posed. "Nice work." Sebastian pulled her hair back, allowing her bangs and an inch of locks to remain free. He tied the rest of her hair into a bun, turning Alliahnna from tattered to tailored. "I swear…" She laughed silently, admiring Sebastian's handiness, "You think of everything."

**(*)**

Because of Alliahnna's arrival, the court felt that there was no need to question him. Alliahnna agreeably took his seat on the witness stand, smiling warmly as she watched Mikhail pretend to study her case file.

"Now Ms. Phantomhive," Mikhail quickly glimpsed to Alliahnna, searching for a reaction, then back to the case file, "Forgive me." He faked. "We were just discussing your _real _name earlier in the proceedings. How you…_changed_ your name. Must have slipped my mind."

Alliahnna raised a gleeful hand, "That's okay. My name wasn't a secret. Call me whichever name you wish." She titled her head adorably. "Either one is fine."

"In that case, _Ms. Phantomhive,_" Alliahnna remained smiling simply, "Beating a suspect, now convicted criminal to the brink of death, threatening and shoving a fellow officer, and above all failure to maintain proper police etiquette and conduct." He let the file fall to the desk. The stack of papers slapped loudly, echoing throughout the room. Alliahnna still sat firm. "That's quite the list of charges."

"Indeed it is." She responded, hiding her rising scorn.

"And you don't sound sorry about any of it."

"I guess I don't."

"Are you?"

"About catching and convicting the Rolands?" He brow knit inward slightly. "Not in the least." Then her expression softened. "About the fate that befell the Rolands? Yes."

"Judging from the beating you gave John Roland, I find that hard to believe."

Alliahnna feigned bashfulness, twisting her fingers through her hair with false shame. "I guess I did do quite a number on him." She exhaled dismally. "It's inexcusable. I should have exercised greater restraint."

"Well from what I've heard, its hard for an officer to keep their composure when a loved one is in danger." He eyed the jury, signaling a common occurrence for those in the law enforcement field.

"That's no excuse." Alliahnna stated strong, earning a few surprised expressions. "I've had friends taken hostage, and killed right before my eyes. Its hurts but Phoebus taught me to never show it." She shied away, curling her body in as her eyes reverberated\ sadly. "But when I saw Elizabeth with bullet holes and bruises I lost all control. I couldn't bear the thought of losing another from my childhood."

"Yes the Phantomhive's, as well as those around them, are known for being beacons of death." When Alliahnna was still unresponsive to his taunts, Mikhail growled in the back of his throat. "Tell me Ms. Phantomhive, do you think Mrs. Roland and her daughter should receive some sort of compensation?" Alliahnna raised her eyes to Sarah, who was glaring daggers in Alliahnna's direction, not breaking contact for a second. "I know her husband and son are convicted criminals, but she didn't deserve to become a widow, or the mother of a possible vegetable."

"Of course I think she should get something. It was never my intention to take her husband from her in this manner." Sarah rolled her eyes, scoffing with disbelief. She couldn't even fathom why Alliahnna was trying to be sympathetic. "As for John, I shouldn't have attacked him in such a way. If I could wake him up I would." Sebastian smirked and resisted the urge to laugh. His master certainly was putting on a better act than he would have hoped.

"What if I told you the only way for you to payback Mrs. Roland was to renounce and resign your title as Lady Commander?" As if a mute button was pressed, the court fell deathly silent. Not even a breath was heard. It was the question…the outcome Phoebus, Elizabeth, and the men dreaded. "What say you to that, Ms. Phantomhive?" Mikhail smirked, seeing Alliahnna become flustered.

Alliahnna slowly rose from her seat. Slowly she turned her head to the audience of soldiers, police, and friends, making eye contact with each and every one of them. Phoebus and the soldiers sat on the edge of their seats. Neither one dared remove their gaze from their leader. They were all thrown off by her warm smile. Why would she smile? "In the years I have been commander…and that I have lived her in Paris, I have grown to love each and every one of you men like Brothers, Uncles, Fathers, and friends." She announced resignedly. "We've fought against criminals and crime lords without fear for our own safety, we've have stood by each other through thick and thin, and we've given a shoulder to those who could not stand on their own. And I was honored…privileged to serve beside you for all these years." Lips curled in, biting down, feeling touched by her words. "Even if my title is taken, even if I am forced to resign, even if I am forced to vacate Lord Schneizel's manor to live in an apartment in the burrows, know that I will still be here for when you guys need me – just as you've been there for me." Standing at attention she inhaled deeply, "GUARDS DE PARIS! ATTEN-SHUN!" Phoebus and the guards shot from their seats, standing straight, stone faced, and facing their Commander. Mikhail, Roland, The jury, Judges, and miscellaneous audience members shifted in to gaze around the room, in awe of the dedicated soldiers who had attended and rose at their commander's call. "Lt. Cmndr Phoebus!"

"MA'AM!" He crossed a fist over his chest.

"I know I can count on you to lead the men."

Phoebus choked for a second, then replied, "YES-YES MA'AM!"

She nodded approvingly. She looked to the rest of the guards. They all stiffened, sniffling vociferously. "All of you are to give Phoebus you full support, and follow him just as you've followed me and my predecessors. UNDERSTOOD?"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" The devotion, dedication, raw loyalty in their voices sent chills down Elizabeth and Zanosuke's spines. Sebastian shrugged placidly, not at all impressed by the display…because he was all too familiar and adept to their love for her.

After the soldiers took their seats, Mikhail decided he was finished asking questions. He gave his final dissertation on Alliahnna claiming she was an unstable, hormonal, and too young for the job child who should be removed from her post posthaste. She claims to feel sorry for her acts, she claims to want to repent for her sins, when in fact she's merely tugging on the hearts of the Judges and Jury because she does not wish to be removed from Lord Schneizel's side. It is because of him she had the power and status she attained. She only serves him so he'll keep giving her more and more. An in doing so…she'll lash out and attack people she dislikes, and beat them to the brink of death. Then, once she's had her fill, she'll move to the next country, change her name again, and unleash her ticking time bomb wrath upon others. The jury has seen how impassive she behaves, how quickly her moods can change when convenient for her. Alliahnna was too unpredictable, and cannot be controlled.

The judges and jury adjourned to the back room, wanting to discuss and deliberate on what was heard. The court was dismissed for the time being. Everyone was able to go out, eat, and return once deliberations were finished. Alliahnna sat in the audience with her friends and men. Carmichael was hugging her tightly, bawling at possibly having had failed her. Elizabeth was in tears as well. She wished she had never mentioned the Hellish Saint nickname. Alliahnna laughed heartily, almost forgetting about her childhood nickname. Lisa and Michael expressed their disapproval. Mikhail was trying to make her out to be the villain since the tribunal started. The men wanted to petition to have him removed. Alliahnna asked them to remain calm. "Whatever happens happens. And I want you all to accept it no matter what." She ordered. "I'm very proud of both you and Phoebus, Carmichael. You both told the truth, and for that I thank you."

"I don't care what the ruling is." Carmichael grasped onto her hands. "Even if they take away your position, I'll still follow you, My Lady."

"As will I." Phoebus placed a hand to her shoulder.

"AYE-AYE!" Another shoulder cheered.

"HERE-HERE!" The entire group howled. Alliahnna felt a tear tugging at her eyes. Never had she been so emotionally moved.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" All heads shifted to the jury box and judges table. Mikhail, Sarah Roland, and Judges had all returned, serious expressions plastered to their faces. "Please take a seat as we give the final ruling. Alliahnna, take the stand please." Phoebus patted Alliahnna's back, wishing her luck. Sebastian and Zanosuke guided her from the audience, wanting to stand with her until she crossed those tiny gates. Alliahnna felt Sebastian's hands slide down her back as she passed the little gate. You would think she was entering onto death row.

Schneizel stood away from his chair, holding a small envelope with a detachable seal holding it closed. Alliahnna, for the first time, felt doom encroaching upon her. This may be the first time in her life she was wished she had run away. "Before we read the verdict on the charges against," Schneizel stated forehand, "The judgment for the plaintiff - with the deduction and garnishment of the stolen artifacts John and Chris Roland made a profit from, as well as breaking and entering, assault and battery, blackmail, and emotional distress – is amounted to 100,000 Euros." Sarah bobbed her head. Seemed meager but at least she was getting something. Mikhail patted her leg in a congratulatory manner.

Schneizel wore a solemn expression, facing to the steadfast Alliahnna. Her eyes burned with confidence, ready for whatever the verdict read. "Alliahnna…" He sighed. She stiffened. "Please stand." She obliged. The opening of the envelope, the crinkling of the paper sent chills down Phoebus and Carmichael's spines. Sebastian and Zanosuke found themselves enthralled in the verdict. As demons, human ruling mattered very little. But for Alliahnna…this could effect everything. Finding and killing Ash would before made virtually difficult. "In the matters of excessive force, improper police conduct, and inability to lead – we the tribunal find Alliahnna P. EL Britannia…" Elizabeth hugged Zanosuke's arm. Sebastian clenched his fists. Phoebus, Carmichael, and the officers crossed their fingers. Markel, Lisa, Michael, and Maxon moved to the edges of their seats. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy held hands, eyes squeezed shut as they prayed. "Innocent of all charges." Alliahnna, Mikhail, and Sarah's jaws dropped.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" The audience erupted in a hearty cheer. Alliahnna held a hand to her pounding, elated heart. Sarah's face contorted outrageously, jeering her lawyer, demanding he object. Elizabeth jumped over the gate, ran up to Alliahnna and tackled her with a giant hug. Finnian and Mey-Rin climbed there way onto the stand and joined in on the hug. Bardroy and Phoebus clapped hands, congratulating the turn of events. Zanosuke and Sebastian smiled gently. All was well.

"However, Ms. Britannia," Grover spoke up, apologetic that he had to interrupt the joyous festivities, "We do ask that you surrender you sword, firearms, and seal as you will be suspended – with pay - until the weekend of the Noblemen's Party." He informed her regretfully.

"I'll have them to you within the hour, Head Councilmen." She laughed as Mey-Rin and Elizabeth rubbed their faces against hers.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Sarah Roland shrieked. The hall fell silent. Emotionless, uncaring eyes were brought to Sarah Roland. She was being paid, what more could she want. "YOU'RE LETTING HER OFF ON A SUSPENSION? SHE'S THE CAUSE FOR MY HUSBAND'S DEATH! AND MY SON IS IN A COMA BECAUSE OF HER!"

"Mrs. Roland," Schneizel sighed aggravatingly, "An outside party, whom we have no control over, killed your husband." He reminded her, surreptitiously demanding she keep her mouth shut. "As for your son, we feel suspension is the proper punishment. She subdued your son, but he decided to continue fighting."

"But My Lord," Mikhail shrieked, standing and shaking his head heatedly, "He was in a state of mental nad physical weakness. She took advantage of this!"

"We do not make judgments based of what you spout off, Counselor!" Schneizel growled. "We also study the files, and background of the defendants in order to make a proper judgment. And Alliahnna has an impeccable moral standing. She would never resort to taking advantage of another with such handicaps." Schneizel raised a gavel and slammed it down hard. Sarah and Mikhail jerked. "This court is adjourned!"

"YEEE-HAAA!" Bardroy and Phoebus bellowed. Schneizel, the councilmen, and two other judges took their leave, finally letting the matter rest. When Alliahnna exited the stand, a group of Soldiers ran over and began petting her on the head, cheering vigorously.

"NO!" Sarah Roland screamed. She stomped from her seat, rushing to Alliahnna. "NO THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN!" Phoebus stood between Sarah and her path to Alliahnna. She placed a hand to his arm, easing him out of the way. Alliahnna wanted to give Sarah Roland her undivided attention. Sarah's face warped psychotically, her teeth knowing into each other as she failed in regulating her rising hatred. "Someone needs to pay!" She hissed. "YOU NEED TO PAY! YOU TOOK MY SON AND HUSBAND FROM ME!"

Alliahnna contorted her eyes, "YOUR HUSBAND AND SON TOOK THEMSEVLES FROM YOU!" She howled, surprising Sarah, Elizabeth, and Mey-Rin. "They stole, they lied, they cheated, and they blackmailed everyone that was in their way and karma finally bit them in the ass!"

"YOU BITCH! You weren't sorry at all!"

"I AM SORRY! Sorry that you husband and son couldn't deal with working under women and resorted to grand theft!"

"SHUT UP!" Sarah drew a dagger from her pocket, lunging for Alliahnna. "DIIEEEEE!" Alliahnna shot a hand out, gripping her wrist. Sarah Roland's hand came to an immediate halt an inch from between her eyebrows. Sarah hyperventilated, pushing for the knife to reach Alliahnna's skin. The Phantomhive held her wrist with little to no effort, gazing through impassive, emotionless eyes. "YOU…BITCH!" She slapped a hand across Alliahnna's face. Alliahnna gazed back to her. Sarah's eyes gaped in awe. The slap left no impression. "How…?"

"I'm tough skinned. I thought you knew that." Alliahnna shoved her back into the arms of he lawyer. Mikhail and Sarah were in a daze. From scolding to monotonous, Alliahnna once again became an enigma. "Because I understand your predicament, I'm not going to press charges." She announced, earning shocked gasps. "You have a daughter who's waiting for at least one parent to return to her, and I don't plan to be the one who takes both away." She glared to Mikhail. "Now get your client home! We're done here!" She declared.

Wasting no time, Mikhail dragged Sarah from the court room. Sarah continued to glare at Alliahnna, wanting the Britannia slash Phantomhive to always remember her face, because Sarah knew she wasn't going to forget hers.

The minute the side doors closed…"ALRIGHT!" Bardroy howled. "It's noon! Time to celebrate lads! BREAK INTO LORD SCHNEIZEL'S WINE CELLAR AND LET'S PARY TILL THE MOON RISES!"

"YEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Alliahnna rolled her eyes, sniggering as her mates dashed from the court house to raid Schneizel's wine cellar. Mey-Rin and Elizabeth draped their arms around Alliahnna's shoulders. Alliahnna held them by the waist. The three girls moseyed their way out the door. Phoebus, Carmichael, Finnian and Bardroy trailed behind them. The jury left through a side door, wanting to avoid the raging crowd of over excited soldiers. Sebastian gazed at his master, watching as she, once again, walked away from an issue with her head held high.

"Once again little brother, Your Master amazes me." Zanosuke chuckled, hands folded behind his back, "She works on cases for long hours, takes on a full blooded Reaper, and faces court, all with a smile. You really know how to pick 'em."

"She truly is one of kind." Sebastian stated happily. "Alliahnna has always been one to smile until circumstances deem she do otherwise."

"I wonder if she would still smile if she knew you doubted her." Sebastian furrowed his brow, his eyes glossing angrily. "I saw how surprised you were by her sudden appearance." Zanosuke stated, smirking smugly. "You doubted she could handle herself against the Reaper in _fencing._" Sebastian diverted his gaze, not wanting his brother to see that he was right. "I know she's losing her human essence, Sebastian." The demon butler tensed. "I've noticed since the moment I laid eyes on her." Zanosuke stroked his neat triangular beard, "And yet…despite her being partially human…she possesses an unwavering will. Her tenacity when facing physically superior opponents, her resilience to my gaze, her readiness to challenge any and all who pass her all while keeping herself composed."

"Because as a Phantomhive, she and Ciel are no more strangers to that world than you and I are of the demon world." Sebastian compared. "Alliahnna was raised in the world in which she lives. The world where those superior to her challenge her on a daily basis." He marveled, reminiscing in his words. "And I have been cultivating her to accept those challenges. Preparing her for when she faces off against Ash. In a way I have been transforming her into the demon she is." He released a sober sigh.

"And yet you doubted her?" Zanosuke assumed his brother wished to say.

"And yet I doubted her."

**(*)**

The manor was booming with exuberant officers. A train line had formed from Schneizel's wine cellar to the Grand Gala, the finest wine being passed down and around, and poured into beer mugs. Lisa and Michael were invited as well, along with Markel and Maxon. Mey-Rin and Elizabeth were trusted to distribute the wine, seeing as how they knew how little or much to give. Bardroy and Phoebus passed around the mugs. The men helped decorate the gala for a little mini party. Nothing to big, just a little Congratulations party.

While everyone was busy with the parlor gala decorating, Alliahnna was allowed to retire for a bath. After all she was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. One cannot attend their own party looking like she emerged from a dirt arena.

The bathroom floor was constructed out of royal blue tiles, with a drain set in the center. If one only wished to wash themselves off instead of taking a full bath, they could splash water over their heads without fear of a water mess. The shower was big enough to fit four people. A clouded door was implemented for the shower takers privacy. The bathtub was a wide, rectangular, white marble spa built protruding from the wall. A sheer, obscuring salmon colored curtain surrounded it.

Alliahnna rested in the tub. The water was filled to the brink, her body submerged to the neck. A wet rag sat atop her hanging hair. The steam moistened and calmed her ragged hair, and eased the pulsing muscles of her mind. The aching muscles throbbing throughout her whole body began to ease themselves. The bruises not visible during the trial gradually began to emerge through the heated water. A large fist mark sat in between her ribs. Alliahnna sighed solemnly, mentally cursing herself. "Geeze," She grumbled, "I knew he hit me hard, but I didn't think it was this hard."_ Knock, knock, knock. _"Yes?"

"_My Lady_?" Sebastian's voice sounded beyond the door.

"Oh! Sebastian!" She gasped. _Why's he here? _"Is something wrong?"

"_I must speak with you. Are you decent?_"

"Um…" She opened the curtains, frantically moving her eyes about. "Just a minute." Water spilled from the tube as she exited to attain the towel hanging on the wall. Wrapping it around she reentered the tub, still bewildered by his presence. "Enter."

A quick gust of cold air touched Alliahnna's feverish skin as Sebastian entered into the bathroom. Alliahnna subconsciously raised her hands over her chest, holding the towel higher over her breasts. "Forgive my intrusion," he apologized with a bow, "I merely…wished to check on you." He raised a scorning brow. Every two inches, traveling up, down, and sideways was a bruise and scrape. "And I see my intrusion was warranted." He rumbled, reprimanding her. Alliahnna rubbed her head bashfully. Sebastian pulled up a stool, sitting next to the tub in order to scold her further. He pinched her cheeks, stretching her face out. "How could you allow yourself to take such punishment? Have I taught you nothing these past five years?"

"Hey! I'm still alive, aren't I?" She spat through the stretching cheeks.

"Only just!" Sebastian leaned in, knitting his brow further. Though his eyes still held a humorous glow. "Let me guess! You were cocky, had your hide handed to you, then continued to play again?" The stretching stopped. Alliahnna moved her eyes to the left, laughing guiltily. Sebastian's head vein popped. He stretched her face even wider. Alliahnna wailed in pain. "YOU WERE MESSING ABOUT!" He glared and gritted his teeth, "How many times must I remind you to take battles with demons and others of similar persuasion _VERY _seriously?"

"Apparently once more. OW WOW OW!" He pinched even harder. "ENOUGH ALREADY! I have enough bruises!" Sebastian shrugged, and let her cheeks snap back to her face. "UGH! Thank you." She massaged her red cheeks. Her hands then slid to her shoulders. They were beyond sore.

"Let me massage your shoulders." Sebastian suggested abruptly.

"Um…" Alliahnna was tempted to say no. But something in Sebastian's eyes told her to allow him to indulge himself. "Oh…Kay." She agreed cautiously. She turned her back to him. Folding her hair over her shoulder, she combed her fingers through, gathering the loose strands and tying in all into a braid.

Sebastian removed his gloves, setting them aside on a dry spot of the tub. Gently his fingers touched Alliahnna's bare shoulders, sending jolts surging through her arms. He slowly dug his fingers into the tense muscles, circling and gliding from the base of the neck to the ends of the shoulders. Alliahnna curled her lower lip in, nibbling as she fought back a pleased moan. His thumbs pressed into the backs of her shoulders. He pinched his thumb and index finger to the base of her skull, massaging in and out. Alliahnna leaned into the massage, her mouth opening as her muscles tingled.

"I'm sorry." He announced out of nowhere.

"For what?" Alliahnna asked, becoming lost in the digging fingers.

"I doubted your abilities." Alliahnna's eyes opened partially Sebastian's hands ceased the massage, falling to her shoulders. "You're strong – I know this." His tone of voice was regretful, woeful. He truly felt sorry for wanting to come help her. "You've progressed with your demon essence much further and steadier than any Substitute Demon ever has. Your strength is unmatched, unprecedented. You faced Grell, then Will and emerged victorious. Twice you've faced against Ash and you came back alive." The pride in her accomplishments sounded in his voice, giving Alliahnna hope and confidence in herself. It was nice to here him complimenting her. Yet…she could hear something else in his voice. Like his words had different meaning. "Yet despite those facts…I almost disobeyed your orders. I almost went back to aide you."

"You don't have to be sorry." Alliahnna assured him, a half smile creeping to her face. She folded her knees in., hugging them to her chest. "In fact I was tempted to call for you a couple times." Sebastian's eyes flickered in awe. "Will wasn't as strong as you," she curled her head in, "But he was strong enough." She beat herself down. "If I hadn't grabbed his glasses, he would have surely defeated me." She rested her cheek on her knee, staring in dazed gullibility. "How foolish of me to believe I could defeat a full blown Reaper. If I can't do that…then my hopes of killing Ash are simple childish follies."

"I won't hear talk like that!" Sebastian whipped her around. Alliahnna gazed fretfully to the scowl donning Sebastian's face. "For five years I have been training, cultivating your strength into that of a demons!" He pulled her closer. "For five years I have watched you strive and fight your way through any and every obstacle that has stood in your path! Ash may be an angel, but that only makes him the final obstacle lying in your path for vengeance." Alliahnna's eyes reflected on Ash's appearance in the caves by the pond. His attack on the Ferris Wheel during the fair. Every chance the Angel gets, any vulnerabilities he detects he'll take advantage of them. "Substitute demon or no, you will attain your vengeance." He raised a fist of conviction to her. "By your hands or mine, Ash will be made to pay for his crimes against you." He reached into the water, grabbing hold of her hand, holding to his cheek, making her blush. "And I shall be by your side…" He lightly touched his lips to her hand, sending goose bumps traveling up her arm. "Until that day arrives."

Alliahnna touched a hand to her beating heart. Normally Sebastian kissing her hand would send urges to punch him surging through her mind. This time…this time she was going to let it slide. _On that day…_dread filled her heart, _you and I…_Her finger curled, clenching the sadness welling within, _you and I will part ways forever. _

**I'll be gone for a while again. These last couple of chapters fried my brain. I'll be back soon though. Hope I'm not gone for so long this time.**


	22. Day at the Beach

**Day at the Beach**

**Suspension Equals Playtime**

**Alright now I'm updating in the right direction. May be another filler, but who cares? At least I'm updating. I don't know if Paris has beaches – I'm sure it does – but this is my fic and I'm giving Paris a beach.**

**For those who didn't read the QUICK NOTICE I added filler chapter in between somewhere along the way.**

**(*)(*)(*)**

_**Hours after the trial – 3:00pm**_

A whistle was blown. The loud chirp blaring and reverberating every ear in range. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bardroy announced, shouting into a cardboard megaphone. "It's the middle of the day! We're at Lord Schneizel's Beachside Villa! And the sun is high in the sky! SO LEEET'SSS," He powered a fist into the air, "PARTY!"

Originally the idea was to celebrate a slim victory at the manor and raid Schneizel's wine cellar. The idea didn't mull over well with the good Count. Most of the wines were vintage, one a kind saved for a special occasion. He couldn't allow anyone to open them for any reason. So he assuaged their desire for Vintage for a day at his Villa by the beach. Maybe he brought a couple beverages along.

The Villa Schneizel refurbished year after year, occupied maybe once every two years, and prided himself on acquiring rested not far from a private beach he gained with his purchase. A garden entrance with grey stone paths on either side of an extensively long fountain pool riddled with koi fish donned the west half of the Villa. Awning on either side stretched from the villa all the way to the other end of the garden, stopping short a couple hundred feet. A mowed lawn, curving along waist high bushes decorated with lilies guarded by a ten foot wall. The gates on the sides led to a massive backyard. A veranda with a three porch swings, and four circular tables. A large, half the size of an Olympic, swimming pool, with a quarter Olympic sized spa. **(**_My dream party home_**) **

The Villa was obscured by miles of trees. But it was located conveniently a quarter of a mile from a local beach. Which the crew of Schneizel's manor decided to abuse before the next morning. Even the Count has to return for a day of work.

For the first few hours of their visit Schneizel allowed his guards, Alliahnna and friends to have a quick browser about the Villa. Elizabeth and Zanosuke were in awe of the pure white walls designed by random portraiture, dark brown dressers and inn tables and potted plants. Beige carpeted upstairs, marble flooring downstairs. Two stairwells leading to different wings. A grand dining hall. A wide family room seen from the kitchen bar. A living room with a fire place and work desk. And numerous bedrooms of course. Bathrooms were located practically down every hallway.

"WHOAAAA!" Elizabeth cheered in awe, eyes twinkling to the glistening, crystal blue ocean. "It's so beautiful!" The ocean breeze wafted against her exposed skin. The skirt of her tangerine orange bikini and the long pink shirt protecting her delicate skin rippled.

Many of Schneizel's men were already in the water racing, wrestling, floating on rafts and drinking, and a couple were cliff diving. A few helped Bardroy and Finnian bring in the grill, ice chests, and other food related items. Phoebus relaxed under an umbrella, rubbing sun screen on Esmeralda's back. Schneizel absorbed the sun rays, being tended to by one his _lady_ friends.

"I can't believe such a beautiful beach exists."

"Believe it." Alliahnna giggled. Her long beige beach shirt hiding the purple skirt bikini beneath. She tied her hair into a ponytail. As for her pentagram, she managed to convince everyone, including Lizzie; it was a meaningless tattoo she acquired years ago. "Schneizel uses this beach once or twice every couple years." Alliahnna sighed soberly, leaning on a hand. "Work has been so crazy lately; I'm surprised we managed to scrounge up the time to come."

"So am I, that I am." Mey-Rin giggled. Her pink skirt bikini showing under the white long shirt. "It's nice to finally be able to relax and enjoy ourselves."

"That it is. Oh that reminds me." Alliahnna recollected out of the blue. "Lizzie you said Paula would be joining us?"

"Yeah. She just arrived to Paris this morning." Lizzie touched a confused finger to her chin, "Though she didn't specify how she would be getting here."

"By way of me of course." All attention was drawn to the Life Guard shack a few yards away. "I could not bear to allow such beauty to walk to a lovely beach such as this." Alliahnna, Elizabeth, and Mey-Rin quaked in fear. Paula stood within the arms over a sickeningly melodramatic noble dressed in extra small white swim trunks and a white unbuttoned T-Shirt. "Nor could I allow the foreign goddess of beauty to travel alone with this questionable man." It was none other than Viscount Druitt Chambers.

"Questionable? Hardly." A familiar always smiling Chinese man remarked, hiding his rancor. "You demanded Harems." He held a glassy eyed woman close. "I only wish for my beautiful Ran-Mao." Lau join the party. The upper half of his attire was disrobed. Apparently he wasn't found of swim wear. Ran-Mao, on the other hand, must not have possessed modesty. Her bikini was a tiny tube top in which her breasts could burst from at any given moment. The bottoms might as well have been strings trying to form menial cover.

Alliahnna stomped a thunderous foot, erupting the sand, "WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU THREE?" The sand crashed over Elizabeth and Mey-Rin, transforming them into Sandmen. Alliahnna clenched a veined fist. "Last I checked this was a gathering for friends and family!" Case in point – she pulled Paula to her side. Elizabeth broke free of the sand trap, catching the bewildered, bell loving aide. "Not playboys and their dolls!"

"Aren't Sebastian and Zanosuke invited?" Lau inquired sneakily. He may not be one scene, but information doesn't slip from Lau. "The way I hear it," A sly grin shined, "Zano stole women, and dear Sebastian fornicated with a nun."

Alliahnna and Elizabeth's faces flushed pink. Elizabeth mainly because it was embarrassing to hear. Alliahnna however always had a slight animosity, which blossomed into a deep hate at hearing Sebastian made love to a nun for information. _The man has no moral decency. _

"Perhaps we may be inclined to leave," Chambers hummed. A mischievous grin snaked across his lips, "Provided you go into further detail of yours and Sebastian's little spat." Alliahnna gulped and froze. Paula, Mey-Rin, and Elizabeth gawked, intrigued by the request and Alliahnna aversion toward the subject.

"Fine." Alliahnna breathed resignedly. She inhaled deeply, "You guys can stay."

"YAAY!" Lau and Chambers leapt happily. Ran-Mao simply twirled her finger. Elizabeth, Paula, and Mey-Rin groaned sadly.

"BUT," The cheers halted, "Any funny business from either of you…" She cat-grinned maliciously, "Well these are shark infested waters." Her tongue ran lovingly over her teeth. Nervous sweat drops rolled down Chambers and Lau's heads. Alliahnna smiled saintly, yet her inner demon emanated behind her glaring daggers, "Please enjoy yourselves boys." Chambers and Lau both picked up Ran-Mao and revved for the water.

"So…" Paula squeaked, nervous about asking, "What _DID _happen between you and Sebastian?"

Alliahnna folded her hands behind her back and replied, "AB-SO-LOOT-LEE NUH-THING!" Paula, Mey-Rin, and Elizabeth gaped in disbelief. Especially Mey-Rin and Elizabeth. They recollected the odd tension between Sebastian and Alliahnna. It was suffocating. For her to stand there and blatantly lie…

"Now, now My Lady mustn't tease the curious." Alliahnna glanced emotionlessly to the voice of Sebastian. "Ugh…" She gaped. "GAAAH!" Her face erupted into crimson. Smoke whistled from her ears and nose. Mey-Rin's nose bled profusely.

Sebastian's firm legs donned by a pair of black loose fitting shorts barely passing his knees. Broad muscular chest peeking from beyond a black unbutton shirt. Skin glowing in the light of the sun. "SE-SE-SE-" Her eyes swirled in a daze, overwhelmed by the perfect physique. "SEBASTIAN!" Alliahnna and Mey-Rin choked, Paula catching them as they nearly fell over.

Zanosuke dressed similar to his brother. Light green beach short hiding more then half of his fine legs. His firm chest noticeable beyond the green unbuttoned shirt. His long black hair tied into a braid. "Zano…Zano…Zano." Elizabeth fainted onto the swooning Alliahnna.

"Oh my," A raspy, gravelly ear biting feminine voice gasped, "I do believe you both overwhelmed them." Grell appeared from behind the brothers, draping his arms around them. "I guess it's to be expected." He alternated rubbing his face against the two brothers' shoulders. "After all you both are quite the godly sight." Alliahnna, Elizabeth, and Mey-Rin awoke in horror as to Grell's attire. A frilly tutu attachment, white bows on the shoulder straps, and a smiling skull on the chest. "I truly envy you both. Why is it the kids always get the handsome men?"

"Why is it you insist on dressing like a woman?" Alliahnna retorted hostilely, burning her sights onto the hands around Sebastian. "Does Will know you've skipped out on work to be here?" Hinting she wanted him to leave ASAP.

"No, he doesn't." Grell pouted somberly. "But even I need a vacation." He slumped his arms away, snaking them around Sebastian who continued to remain impassive to the advances. "And I plan to use this time to the absolute fullest." He grinded his hips into the side of Sebastian's waist. Zanosuke rolled his eyes, repulsed by the Reaper's behavior. Fire ignited in Alliahnna's eyes. "Mission one: complete. I made the little Phantomhive jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Zanosuke and Grell chuckled, not believing her. Sebastian touched a curled hand to his smile resisting lips. "In fact," She shooed him away, "Do whatever you like!" She grabbed Mey-Rin and Elizabeth by the wrist, and pushed Paula, "There's the ocean, let's swim in it."

"_Hey, why do you and Sebastian have the same tattoo_?" Paula asked in the distance, referring to Sebastian's left hand.

"_COINCIDENCE_!"

Sebastian watched Alliahnna trudge along, vaguely deciphering the angered mutters forming. He chuckled lightly, charmed by her stubbornness. "Once again my special vintage will be forced to wait in the dark." Schneizel sighed disappointedly.

"SCHNEIZEL!" Grell sang, glomping onto the purple eyed Count. Schneizel humored the Reaper and wrapped an arm around his waist. "All of these handsome men in one location," He swooned, caught by Schneizel's muscular arms, "I think I may die."

"That would be a good start to the afternoon." Zanosuke rumbled in disgust. "Do you not settle for one?"

"How can I when there are so many handsome men in the world?" He trailed a finger down Schneizel's jawline. Zanosuke shuddered sickly. "Now," He kicked up, forcing Schneizel to hold him like a bride, "Shall I put suntan lotion on your back?"

"My back is covered, thank you." Schneizel remarked casually. "But I do require your ever so skillful hands for another…" He whispered huskily in Grell's ear, "Special task." Hearts circled Grell's head. He giggled like a fangirl receiving an autograph from her favorite actor. Schneizel beamed deceitfully to the hopeful Reaper. "Bardroy and Taylor require your services at the three grills we brought with us today." Grell's fantasy hearts broke in half. Taylor is an elder soldier with natural grey hair, scruffy chin, and hazel eyes. Not Grell's idea man. "And you'll be just perfect to flip the hamburgers."

"AWWW!" Grell thrashed about. "You tricked me you naughty boy."

"Yes. Yes I did."

Unable to withstand them any longer, Sebastian and Zanosuke laughed heartily and enjoyed Grell's disappointment. As their laughter died down, Zanosuke's attention was completely locked onto Sebastian. "Sooo," He hummed menacingly, gaining his brother's irked attention, "What DO you intend to do about Alliahnna?" He, of course, was referring to their growing relationship. Sebastian sharpened his gaze loathsomely. He expected Zanosuke to begin this conversation for the second time. "Little by little you woo her with your charm, and yet she still tries to resist her feelings." Zanosuke placed a pensive hand to his impish grinning face. "Perhaps she resists because she knows you'll leave in the end." Sebastian allowed his brother to continue with his dissertation, showing no signs of caring in the least for what he has to say. "Loss – death or otherwise – is no stranger to her. So how do you intend to deal with this ordeal?"

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning." Zanosuke cocked a dubious and perplexed brow. "I do not intend to DO anything." Sebastian stated firmly. "I'll merely go about my day as I normally do." He grinned slyly. "With the occasional teasing of Alliahnna of course." Zanosuke nodded. Sebastian's day wouldn't be perfect if he couldn't fluster his Master. "But other than that I intend to allow My Master to enjoy her day off. Today is a day of relaxation." Sebastian moseyed along. "Perhaps you may wish to give it a try."

"So I take it your rendezvous in the bathroom went rather well." Sebastian halted in his tracks. "You swore to stand by her side until she attains her vengeance, earning you an even firmer place in her heart." Zanosuke folded his arms, pretending to ponder the situation. "But that means she's even more aware of your inevitable parting, making it harder for her to accept her feelings." Zanosuke chuckled sardonically. "And if she can't accept her feelings, you wouldn't possess any real reason to stay." Sebastian clenched a begrudged fist. His fangs protruded past his lip. "T'is astonishing." Zanosuke hummed, admiring Alliahnna from a distance. "I never imagined it would be THIS girl you would fall in love with." He mocked with a hint of resentment. "All the others before her. To think they were only means of spiting father. But this girl…" He purred, watching for a reaction from Sebastian, "T'is a shame the reciprocal feelings are for naught. You'll never be able to keep her." A hand lashed out, gripping tightly onto his shirt. Zanosuke was pulled close, watching the icy liquid red fuel within Sebastian's glowing eyes. A chord was struck. Zanosuke continued his tune. "Whether or not father intervenes is of no consequence." Zanosuke brought his defiantly malicious face closer, wanting to relish in every emotion exploited. "When she learns the truth about Ciel," Sebastian's eyes widened in fear, "I dare say she may never want to see you again." Sebastian hissed through his teeth. Grip tightening as Sebastian imagined strangling Zanosuke. "Her soul or her humanity - Either way she'll be denied the one thing she truly wants - Her Family. And it's all because you refuse to tell her. But to tell her would annihilate all feelings of love she has for you."

Zanosuke silenced himself. Sebastian's eyes began to glow in their demonic radiance. Zanosuke's attention fell to the sand. Sebastian's shadow rippled a jagged, flaring with his anger. "There far more extenuating circumstances behind our contract." He growled in a low rumbling tone. "Circumstances I have not yet shared due to the fact I do not wish to affect her decision in any way." Sebastian grudgingly released his brother. Zanosuke fixed his wrinkled shirt, but kept in gaze locked onto Sebastian. "I will tell Alliahnna one day. But until then it is to remain between us. I'll not have this day ruined for my Master." He narrowed his blazing eyes, "Understand?"

"Perfectly." Zanosuke bowed. "But may I say one more thing?" Sebastian grunted, permitting the statement. "Alliahnna is understanding and compassionate, and she loves you with all her heart. She may be angry at first. But I know she'll forgive you. Just choose the proper moment."

Sebastian bowed his head gratifyingly, appreciating the advice. Zanosuke, in a kinder term, is a malignant enigma. On one hand he is manipulative, deceptive, and malicious. He reveals the harsh truths of life and enjoys the crestfallen expressions of others. Sebastian was no exception to this cruelty. On the other hand he can quite sincere, genuine, and nice. As per the reason why he told Sebastian Alliahnna would understand. And in all seriousness Zanosuke enjoyed Alliahnna's company. He'd be rather upset if for any reason they'd all be forced to go their separate ways. And her defiant behavior attracted his interest as well.

Alliahnna defied Zanosuke and his Auditos gaze. She challenged and fought against Reapers whom she stood little to no chance of defeating, all the more while dealing with difficult humans who she could easily rid herself of with a swift swiped of her claws. Patience and determination were Alliahnna's greatest attributes. Perhaps she would be the one to defy even their father.

But for now the drama was done. Zanosuke's mind warp sessions were said and done. Time for them to engage in a little fun.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Ran-Mao displayed a Match Round Card high in the air, strutting about the sand drawn Volley Ball court. The guards ogled and drooled. A volley ball spiraled smacking one guard in the face and bouncing from one to the next, K.O-ing them. Lau sat cross legged, smiling sinisterly and tossing another Volley Ball up and down in his hand. "That's enough ogling I think. Let us proceed with the game." The men trembled, terrified by the ball.

"Check this one out!" Finnian hoisted a massive fish from a rock pool by the diving cliff. "This would feed us for a week!"

"How atrocious!" Chambers staggered back. "How can you touch fish with your bare hands?"

"I work in a garden with far worse creature than fish." He admitted with his same cheerful smile.

Chambers stared in disbelief, "You don't seem bothered by it."

"Not at all." Finnian tossed the fish. Chamber's shirked like a little girl as the fish smacked him in the face. "OH DEAR!" Finnian ran to the down man. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"CARMICHAEL, GO LONG!" Maes Harold – middle aged man, short black hair, glasses, green – shouted. He whisked a flying disk, tearing it through the air. Sand dusted from the ground, curving off to the left. Carmichael sprinted and dove for the ground. The disk rolled into his fingers. Carmichael tumbled and rolled, displaying the disk like a struck out baseball. "NICE CATCH!" Carmichael chuckled proudly.

"Your turn Maes!" Carmichael drew the hand back. "CATCH THIS!" The Frisbee was thrown, then ricocheted of the sand, soaring high into the sky. Maes ran and ran and ran some more, not daring to glance away from the Frisbee. As the Frisbee descended, Maes stretched to reach it. His face planted into the sand, the Frisbee landing on his head. His waist rested over Hana – a Romani maid with short strawberry blond hair, and eyes discolored into gold. Maes face turned completely red when he saw the shocked girl in her zebra once piece swim suit. "NICE ONE MAES! HA, HA, HA!" Maes spat out the sand, vowing vengeance under his breath.

Over by the grills, Grell pouted somberly, wearing his brown slacks and an apron per desperate request of Bardroy and Taylor. "Can't believe I was hoodwinked by the Count." He moaned, tossing five patties on both levels of the grill. "Making me believe he needed my hands for-"

A vein popped in Bardroy's head. He slapped the tongs onto the grilling Corns. "From what universe do you hail where you deluded yourself into believing Lord Schneizel would allow you to touch him?" He snarled rancorously, refusing to so much as glance in the direction of the daydreaming reaper.

"Is it so wrong for a woman to dream about touching her dream man?" Bardroy in every sense of the word was still confused. Alliahnna explained Grell believed himself a woman even though he clearly is a man. She expressed it was better to humor him rather than argue.

Grell gazed to the palms with abhorrence, then massaged them over his shoulders lovingly. "And here I wanted to massage those perfectly muscular shoulders, run my hands down those chiseled abs, and kiss those sweet and tender lips."

Taylor puked to the side of his grill, avoiding the steaks. A man fawning over another man – sickening in his mind. "Alliahnna's right," Bardroy groaned in revulsion, "You really can't settle can you?"

"One man isn't enough for me." He swerved a carefree hand. "And since I have no preference of men," he clapped his hands together, gushing over mental images of Zanosuke, Sebastian, Will, Agni, and Schneizel, "My heart forever shall forever burn for the handsome men who come my way."

"I see you also lack standards." Bardroy mumbled under his breath. "Man whore." Taylor sniggered raspingly under his hand. Bardroy elbowed him, savoring the joke.

Grell's ear spanned ragingly. He pointed a knife to his head. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Phoebus backed into a shaking Taylor, hands raised. "NOTHING!" He sweated copiously, attention locked onto the sharp gleaming knife. "Nothing at all!"

Grell got up close and personal, "There'd better not be!"

Schneizel rested under his umbrella, watching Mey-Rin and Paula laugh giddily as they tossed around a beach ball. Sebastian and Zanosuke watched Elizabeth and Alliahnna dive below the water. The men heard footsteps approaching from behind and turned to see who it was. Golden brown hands set numerous baskets down beside them. They were surprised by who it was who had arrived.

"Hello Agni!" Schneizel greeted happily. "I'm glad you could make it."

Agni, in his loose fitting green tank-top and white beige past the knee beach short, bowed in his traditional manner. "I am honored you invited us, Lord Schneizel." By "us" he referred to Lisa and Michael who also arrived. Lisa's skin tone radiated against the black bikini and camouflage shorts. Michael dressed in tie-dye dark and light blue shorts. Both he and Lisa brought coolers of fresh fruit and drinks.

"Agni, this is Zanosuke Michaelis – Sebastian's older brother." Schneizel introduced.

"A pleasure, Mr. Zanosuke." Agni stretched a hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Agni." He shook the hand. "Please call me Zano."

"Where is Prince Soma?" Sebastian asked, noticing the young prince hadn't made his flamboyant appearance.

"I think My Prince mentioned something about "diving for treasure."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Alliahnna and Elizabeth dove as far down to reef as possible. Goggles over their eyes, the two girls admired the colorful fish swimming by. A couple fish swam through their hair. One gliding down Elizabeth's back, making her squeal. Alliahnna giggled as Elizabeth swam back up for air. Alliahnna, thanks to being part demon, continued her escapade.

Fish, beautiful shells, coral – Alliahnna danced and swirled within the majesty of the water world. Curse the fact she had to breathe. Alliahnna ascended to the surface. A rumbling swoosh of the water brushed a current across her back. When Alliahnna glanced to see what it was, nothing but fish were in her line of sight. So she shrugged it off and proceeded to surface. The rumbling shadow swam by once more.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth dog paddled to the awestruck Phantomhive. "I thought you'd drowned."

"I thought I saw something." She scanned the surface of the water, watching for any irregularity. "Guess I imagined it – AAAAHHHH!"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Elizabeth panicked.

"SOMETHING'S GRABBING ME!" Fingers gripped into her sides, firmly holding her in place. They crawled to her rib. "GRRR!" Alliahnna shot a hand down. Her fingers gripped a clump of hair. She yanked hard upward.

"OW! WOW! WOW! THAT HURTS!"

"SOMA?" Elizabeth and Alliahnna gasped.

Wincing, Soma saluted a greeting hand. "Hi-hi there girls." He cringed through the pain. "May I have my hair back?" Alliahnna released him. "Aw thank you." He sighed. "I thought a crab had hold of me for a second."

"SOMA…" Alliahnna hugged him.

"Hello Alliahnna!" He hugged back, running a hand along her back. Whimpers quaked from his throat, foreboding chills ran down his spine.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, weirded out by Soma's behavior.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." He wrapped his arms around himself. "As if someone's glaring death bound daggers in my direction."

"Maybe it's a fish you upset." Alliahnna laughed dryly, edging Elizabeth and Soma further out to sea. "Let's find him." A sharp glare ignited sparks, traveling to the shore.

Sebastian was on the receiving end of the jolts. He cleared his throat nervously, earning chuckles from Schneizel. "It appears she caught you." He wagged a taunting finger, "Green is not your best color, Sebastian." He sang. Sebastian growled mortifyingly, shoving dough into a fryer.

"Don't be too upset," Bardroy encouraged, lathering up the dogs, "Hana's the same way."

"As is Esmeralda." Phoebus grumbled, scratching a fretful cheek. "Only she's scary good."

"Lady Elizabeth as well." Zanosuke dreaded.

"Women are quite perceptive." Agni chuckled, cooking curry in a skillet placed on the grill Lisa and Michael brought along.

"Especially those with the personality of a drill sergeant." Michael rumbled, chugging a can of tea. "Sounds like one too."

"OH REEAALLY!" A foot smashed into the back of Michael's head, forcing the tea to spray. Lisa grinded her foot, forcing him into the sand. "Then as your drill sergeant, get on your hands and give me 20! NOW!" Michael scrambled to his stomach. "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

"How glad I am I have a lazy bum for a commanding officer." Alliahnna giggled. She, Elizabeth, and Soma meandered onto the shore, carrying shirts full of shells. Soma's purple trunks hugged his trim waist. "The worst activity he has me fulfill is sending broken hearted women flowers and chocolate."

"And you do it so well." Schneizel cooed. Alliahnna shuriken tossed a starfish into his head. Alliahnna smiled darkly, displaying a series of starfish shuriken.

"HOW LOVELY!" Chambers gushed, snatching a miniature coral fan from Elizabeth's shirt. "Absolutely stunning treasures," He snaked an arm around Elizabeth, rubbing against her cheek, "Held by visions of loveliness." Elizabeth quaked sickly. "Beautiful women everywhere." _SNAP! _"UH!" Chambers watched shell pieces crumble into the sand. Shakily he followed the pieces to a smooth hand. Alliahnna crushed a shell like a frail glass, a false eerie smile on her face.

"Aleister…" She sang ominously, "I do believe I told you to behave," for a brief moment Alliahnna wore the face of a demon, "RIGHT!" She hissed, crushing the shell into dust.

"RIGHT!" Chambers raised his hands, backing away from Elizabeth. Alliahnna and Sebastian smiled proudly.

"Still as terrifying as ever." Soma laughed.

"She's hungry." Sebastian chuckled. On cue, as Alliahnna was about to protest, her stomach growled. "See?" The butler chirped. "Alliahnna's in the worst of moods when she's hungry." Alliahnna blushed. Pet peeve number 10 – Sebastian's knowledge of her bodily functions through her moods. "Try this, My Lady." Sebastian placed a bun on a little plate. "I'm sure it'll quell your raging hunger." Alliahnna gazed suspiciously at the bun. It was hard, probably crunchy. She cocked a dubious brow, apprehensive to try the bun. But there has yet to be a dish Sebastian has made that hasn't brought bliss to her mouth.

Sebastian pierced the shell with the fork, splitting it halfway in the middle. Curry spilled out, surprising Alliahnna. Sebastian soaked a chunk of the bun in the curry, scooping up some meat. "Now open wide," Sebastian inched the spoon to her mouth, "And say Ahhh." He moaned musically.

Alliahnna diffidently obliged. Mouth open wide Sebastian put the spoon into her mouth. For five seconds Alliahnna chewed and swished the content. Then her eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. Sebastian smiled proudly. "A-MAZE-ING!" She squealed, cupping her flushing face. "Sebastian you never cease to thrill me."

Sebastian bowed humbly, "You flatter me."

"Well she's eating," Bardroy announced, "So the rest of us!" He dinged a triangle alarmingly, "COME AND GET IT!"

**(*)(*)(*)**

Three hours of play and a grand tour well rewarded with freshly made food. Carmichael, Maes, and five others shoveled down Hamburgers, steak, and corn. Phoebus and Taylor wrestled with Bardroy to keep him from chugging down the entire bottle of Gin. Finnian, Mey-Rin, Paula, and Elizabeth laughed heartily as Grell pressed on with trying to kiss Chambers. Yet another man to add to his list. Lisa and Michael challenged Esmeralda and Hana to a drinking contest, resulting in Lisa and Hana engaging in a showdown. Soma and Alliahnna exchanged stories of their childhood, telling about the days they caused trouble and how much fun they had. Agni and Schneizel listened lovingly, adoring Soma and Alliahnna's time to act as young children. Zanosuke and Sebastian were engrossed in the tales as well. Their childhood was nothing like theirs – thank the stars for that.

"ALRIGHT COMMANDER!" Bardroy hooted drunkenly, draping an arm around her shoulder, swishing a bottle of raspberry vodka. "Time for you to demonstrate those liquor holding skills of yours." This got the rest of the platoon hooting and hollering, egging the dare on. Even Phoebus joined in on the cheers. Alliahnna groaned, bothered her own men wished for her to drink herself stupid. "And to add to the fun," Bardroy whipped around and pointed to Zanosuke, Mey-Rin, Phoebus, and Soma, "You four will be facing off against her in a five way Drink off." Mey-Rin, Phoebus, and Soma gawked in drop dead shock. Alliahnna and Zanosuke were bothered by the challenge. Phoebus, Elizabeth, and Sebastian felt uneasy. As a full demon, Zanosuke could hold five armies worth of liquor. It was undetermined how much Alliahnna could hold.

"I shall join in as well." Lau volunteered, seating himself with Ran-Mao around his shoulders like a cape. "This will be quite fun."

"I shall partake as well." Grell cooed, cuddling up to Zanosuke who retreated. "If I become too drunk," He Circled a finger on Zanosuke's chest, "Promise me you'll tend to me in a soft luscious bed."

"I'd sooner feed you to a Demon Dog." Zanosuke rumbled under his breath.

"I join as well." Chambers volunteered. "Perhaps I shall get lucky tonight." He purred to Paula. The girl laughed nervously, hiding behind Elizabeth.

Soma slapped a hand onto the sand. "Well I know I'm participating!" He hollered excitedly. "And I shall not lose!"

"Oh but I'm afraid you will, Boy Prince." Phoebus chortled smugly. "I do not intend to lose to either you nor my little kid commander!"

"LITTLE KID?" Sebastian firmly clamped her shoulders, restraining her. "PHOEBUS, THIS KID CAN HANDLE PUNCHES BETTER THAN YOU!" She extended a challenging finger in his way, "I sure as Hell can handle my liquor!"

Ooh's reverberated throughout the crowd. Phoebus and Alliahnna glared each other down. "My, my Allie," Grell hugged Zanosuke, pretending to be startled, "You can be so terrifying!"

"All this tough talk has got me fired up, that is does!" Mey-Rin squealed. "Fill me up!"

"I guess it couldn't kill me to enjoy a little contest." Zanosuke sighed, obvious bothered.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Bardroy poured the drinks in shot glasses. "We have our contestants! Let round one begin!" in one inhale the shots were emptied. There were four different vintages and plenty of teas, salts, and ice to mix them with.

The fifth shots were ingested. Numerous and dangerous numbers of mixtures were invented. Chambers was the first to fall unconscious. Hana and Esmeralda buried him from the neck down in sand. Lau fell asleep against Ran-Mao. Mey-Rin toppled over into Finnian, frothing at the mouth as her brained burned out. Agni had to resuscitate Soma. Something about nearly drowning in his own alcohol. Phoebus hurled what he drank back up. Carmichael and Maes helped him to the trashcan. Remaining were Zanosuke, Grell, and Alliahnna. Grell appeared ready to fall over any second, and they were on shot number 20.

"Round 21 folks!" Bardroy announced, on the edge of his sand seat. The crowd bit their nails anxiously. "Who's ready to continue?"

"I clood kiss you allll niiiight bad-doy!" Grell guffawed drunkenly, wobbling like a noodle. "Now sucker up."

Bardroy slammed a hand into Grell's face, fending off the puckering lips, "I SAID CONTINUE, NOT KISS YOU!

"I'm well enough to proceed." Zanosuke assured everyone.

"Yeah – _hiccup – _snow lamb nye. (_so am I._)" Alliahnna slurred, raising her glass. The shift caused her to fall back.

Sebastian caught her. To his dismay she showed signs of wavering. Flushed cheeks, eyes dazed, breathing rough and raspy, and limbs weak and languid. Sebastian touched her forehead. She was running a fever. No illness. Only a mere buzz. Buzz was putting it lightly. "Perhaps it is time you concede defeat My Lady." He suggested, fretting for her health. "Or do you intend to proceed to the point of unconsciousness?"

"Righteousness?" She pushed out of his grasp. "How do you – _hic-cough – _drink to the point of right…ugh." Alliahnna fell for the ground. "Everything's blurry." Sebastian reached out and caught her, gently sitting down. "Pre~tty blur~rry things." She sang, laughing hysterically. Others were excited others to laugh along with her. "All the people are blurry too." She squinted to the sky. "I didn't know the sky had an ocean."

"Yes." Sebastian finalized, removing the glass from her hands. "You're done." He declared.

"Prude!"

"OH YEA~AH!" Grell moaned cheerfully, snuggling Zanosuke's arm. "Now you and I can have our special one on one time."

"Deliver me." Zanosuke rumbled.

"Hey BASSY," Alliahnna blurted, dry heave giggling as Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance, "Have I…" She flipped over, supporting herself on his shoulders, "HAVE…I…" Sebastian found himself becoming dizzy from trying to maintain eye contact. "Have…I…ever mentioned…" She fell into his chest, hugging him close, "How…much…I…love…" She purred. "How much I…love…" She sighed happily, resting against him. Everyone stopped. Silence. Not even so much as a breath was heard. Soma, Chambers, Mey-Rin, Lau, and Phoebus even returned from unconsciousness to hear the final words. "How much I…" Alliahnna glanced up, blue eyes and face flushed in love. Schneizel, Grell, and Zanosuke leaned in close together. Schneizel poured the champagne. "I…" Sebastian inadvertently swallowed. She reached her hands around his neck, snaking her body up his. Soma and Agni gnawed on corn heatedly. Finnian and Bardroy hugged each other closely, tearing up. Paula and Ran-Mao fed each other chips as if eating popcorn. Michael lost consciousness from Lisa gripping him in a choke hold. Alliahnna and Sebastian's faces drew closer…closer…their lips an inch from another.

A familiar pair of tree trimmers zoomed from the distance and impaled Grell's head, knocking the reaper over. Alliahnna and Sebastian shot glances back. The crowd of guards, Elizabeth, Paula, and others trembled in fear of the blood gushing from Grell's head. "So this is where you scurried off to," Attention fell unto a fully suited man adjusting his glasses, "Reaper Sutcliff." It was Will. A crazy smiling man with long grey stood behind him. The Undertaker.

Alliahnna sneered and shot to her feet! "AAGGHH!" She snarled gurglingly, bobbing and weaving. Sebastian positioned himself behind her in case she completely lost her balance. "Who in…_sighted _the _ploo_ of _doo_?" Ever so slowly her speech pattern worsened. "Scratch that!" She whipped her hand, twirling about. "Undertaker…can play." She grabbed Grell by the back of the collar. "Pencil neck can take the Red Head Man Whore in heat!" She launched Grell. Will held out a hand and hooked Grell. "Now do us all a favor and peeve!"

"Leave." Sebastian corrected.

"LEAVE!"

"My pleasure." Will snooted, dragging Grell along. "Would want to attract fleas from a drunken stray."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" She tore a rock from under Maes, hoisting it above her head. "I'M JUST BUZZED!" She threw it as hard as she could, the rock tore for Will.

Undertake intercepted, catching the rock with little effort. Everyone in the crowd gawked in drop dead shock. Alliahnna felt dizzy from the toss and fell back into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian sighed in dismay. _So many interruptions. _"Naughty, Naughty," Undertaker teased her with a wag of his finger, "One mustn't throw rocks, Lady Phantomhive. Especially in your condition."

"I AM FINE!" She thrashed, fighting to free herself from Sebastian. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine!" He effortlessly held her in place. "LET GO OF ME SO I CAN SHOVE THOSE GLASSES UP HIS ASS!"

"We'll take our leave now." Undertaker stated, not before grabbing a burger. "Enjoy your party." He wiggled his fingers in a not-so-fond farewell.

"_FAREWELL MY ZANY, BASSY, AND OTHER HANDOSME MEN!_" Grell shouted in the distance, and blew a kiss. "_I anxiously await the next day we all meet again!_"

"Eat again?" Alliahnna mumbled dazedly. "We just ate."

"I think it's time she returned to the Villa." Schneizel suggested, lovingly brushing a hand over her flushed face. His attention fell unto the other alcoholically unconscious persons. "The same goes for them. They've all had a little too much drink."

"Agreed." Sebastian scooped up Alliahnna bridal style. "Time for bed, My Lady."

"But the moon isn't even up." She groaned groggily.

"It is six in the morning somewhere in the world."

"That doesn't…_yawn…_" She snuggled into his chest, "Count."

Finnian and Bardroy hoisted Mey-Rin up, hanging her arms over their shoulders. Hana and Taylor dragged Chambers off scene. Unfortunately they would have to put him up for the night. A Viscount unconscious and drunk at a party hosted by The Count – front page scandal. Phoebus was carried off by Maes and Carmichael. Ran-Mao easily slumped Lau across her shoulders. Agni managed to get Soma to his feet, but was required to aide him the rest of the way.

Lisa brought Michael back from the dead and they helped the guards clean up the beach. Everyone who wasn't close to sobriety was carried off to the Villa.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"Hm…mmm…uhh…" Alliahnna's eyes fluttered open. Blurred then coming into focus on a bedroom. A bedroom she currently occupied.

A large Victorian room with the curtains closed, darkening the room. Dark brown dressers, a desk, book shelf, and a mirror neatly organized and placed onto the green carpeted room. A bed as soft as clouds, big as a queen's bed, aligning and soothing the aching muscles.

"Ugh…my head." Her brain pounded against her skull, Loud rings resonating in her ears. Her hand found a cold washrag resting on her forehead, cooling her once blazing face. It felt heavenly for the headache.

The door opened. A fully uniformed Sebastian peeked in, smiling tenderly. "I see you're awake." He placed a bowl of cold water on the night stand.

"What time is it?" Alliahnna mumbled, Sebastian closing the door behind him.

"Ten o'clock at night." He answered nonchalantly, setting clothing onto a chair. Alliahnna would have gawked in shock, but the headache only allowed her to groan exhaustedly. Sebastian removed the rag, dipping it in the bowl. Alliahnna groaned sickly, rolling onto her side. "I am feeling a strange sense of Déjà vu." He chuckled adoringly. "Did you not become drunk at midnight this morning?"

"For the last time, I wasn't drunk!" She howled, pushing the covers away. "I was tipsy." As if there were really a difference in her case. "So where is everyone?" Alliahnna sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's really quiet."

"All residents are resting and should be ready for the trip back home tomorrow." He reported, glancing away suspiciously. Sebastian cleared his throat, "My Lady?"

"Yeah."

"Though I'm sure you can do it on your own," He ensured his gaze remained turned away, "Do you require aide dressing?" He asked bashfully.

"What do you mean?" Alliahnna glanced down. Expecting to see her swimsuit. She froze, then became dreadfully pale. She looked from Sebastian, who resisted with all his might to look, and back to herself. Her swimsuit was gone. "AAAHHHH!" She screeched, hiding under the covers. Sebastian stifled a chuckled beneath a hand. It was a better reaction than he had hoped. Alliahnna poked her head out. "WHERE THE HELL DID MY SWIMSUIT GO?"

"It was removed so not to ruin the bedding. Unfortunately your clothing needed to be washed. Soma spilled alcohol over them." He put a hand to his chest. "I wore a blind fold so not to see any of your feminine physique." He swore as if under oath.

Alliahnna tied the blankets, covering her chest and below. "AND YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT BETTER?" She launched a pillow. Sebastian effortlessly leaned to the side. She then unleashed a barrage of pillows, missing as Sebastian merely bobbed from side to side. "IN WHAT WORLD DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT YOU UNDRESSED ME?" Finally running out of pillows, Alliahnna collapsed face first into the bed. She was dizzy.

"I do not see why you would mind." Sebastian chortled teasingly, moseying for her clothing. "After all you were the one advancing upon me at the beach." He glanced back, hearing Alliahnna Hm? in confusion. "Do you not remember?" He mused, setting the clothing next to her. He trailed the backs of his fingers along her cheek. "If not for Will and Undertaker," he whispered in her ear, "Your lips would have met mine." Alliahnna's mind flashed back to the beach. _Drinking 20 shots…hooting and hollering…hugging Sebastian…climbing and…and…her lips…so close…_ Like a thermometer, Alliahnna's entire body heated up. Steam blowing out of her hair. Sebastian smiled impishly. "So you do remember." He pinched her chin. "Shall we continue?"

Alliahnna smashed the wet rag into his face. "NO WE SHALL NOT CONTINUE!" She closed the curtain around the bed, proceeding to get dressed.

Sebastian removed the rag, smiling his usual crow like smile. "But what about your proclamation of love?" The shifting halted. "You couldn't have forgotten that."

"I was drunk! I mean buzzed!"

Sebastian studied his gloved with little interest. "Drunk, buzzed - it matters not." He purred huskily, "They say you speak what lies within your heart when under the influence of alcohol. Which means you really do love-" A boot made contact with his hand, inches from his face. "Done dressing?"

Alliahnna yanked her foot back. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" She roared with a flushed face. "One," she erected a finger, "Whatever I said or did is invalid! And two: if I have to state that I do not love you once more I'm going to tie you into knots."

"Have I ever told you how pretty you look when you're angry?" He ignored her tirade.

Alliahnna fell to the ground. "And he ignores my words again." She groaned somberly. "I might as well be talking to Will."

"I'm not so bad, am I?" Sebastian mused, helping her to her feet. "For one I do not call you a stray."

"And I thank you for that." Alliahnna straightened her halter top. "Why he calls me a stray is beyond me." She fixed her askew purple skirt.

"He believes demons are vermin, mongrels, beasts, parasites, and now strays is added to the list."

Alliahnna shrugged her hands. "How nice of him to invent pet names for us." She giggled, she and Sebastian moseying into the beige carpeted hallway, "And here I thought Will hated us." She and Sebastian chuckled lightly, not wanting to awaken the slumbering residents scattered about the Villa.

"He does seem to enjoy insulting us. You especially. He may like you more than I thought."

Alliahnna palmed her forehead. "First Chambers, then Soma, then Finnian, then you, and now Will." She moaned in dismay. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Perhaps if you weren't so pleasing to the eye."

"You say that as if you could make it happen."

"I am a demon, not a God."

"You sure about that."

"If I were a God, My Lady, do you believe I would be a butler?"

"No…" Alliahnna folded her hands behind her back. "I guess not." She sighed sadly. "After our contract is completed…you won't be _my_ butler any longer." Sebastian was caught off guard by the reaction. As they meandered into the evergreen grass, pool and spa backyard, the moonlight alighted the sadness in Alliahnna's eyes. The wind from the beach gathered up her hair. Alliahnna gazed lovingly and sadly to the moon. "Isn't that how it works?" She pressed, standing a foot away from the pool. "Once Ash is killed, my Vengeance attained," she lowered her gaze, watching the moon ripple in the pool, "You'll collect my soul or humanity," she flitted his fingers off to the side, "And just leave." She croaked. "I may just give you my soul to spare myself the pain of solitude."

Sebastian knit his brow in a scornful glare. "So your plan is to give up?" He inquired, hoping he heard wrong.

"Why not?" Sebastian clenched a fist. He marched forward. "I'll have nothing left." Sebastian roughly gripped a hand onto her shoulders. Alliahnna felt his body pressed against hers. Both crashed into the pool.

For a moment Sebastian held her as they sank to the bottom. Alliahnna sprouted her arms out and pushed away. Kicking from the pool floor she ascended for the surface, Sebastian in tow.

Alliahnna gasped for air, breaking through the surface. Sebastian rose next to her. "HYE! I JUST GOT DRY!" She splashed him relentlessly. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ANYWAY?" Sebastian caught her wrists, halting the splashes. "Why did you do that?" She struggled against his grasp. Without realizing they were moving, Alliahnna's back hit the wall of the pool. Sebastian had her pinned. "What's with you?" She shrieked. Sebastian remained impassive to the wrestling. But the abhorrence in his eyes glistened. "Why are you acting strangely again?"

"Because I cannot recall when my master became so weak!" She snarled, scolding her as if she were a child. Alliahnna ceased her struggling, realizing Sebastian was not playing. "You urge people to live, you strive to return another's life to normal, you save lives on a daily basis," He leaned in closer, magnifying his disdain, "And yet you yourself are willing to cease living? I don't remember hypocrisy or double standards being a part of your repertoire!" Alliahnna opened her mouth to protest, Sebastian beat her to it. "You say you are willing to die when all is said and done! Yet I've heard you on numerous occasions telling others to live their life to the fullest! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE!" Her shrill voice echoed, startling Sebastian. Alliahnna's tense arms fell limp. She lowered her head. "For five years you and I have worked together." Sebastian released her hands. "For five years you've been my butler and one of the best friends I could ask for." Sebastian relaxed his shoulders. "Your father, this contract – one way or another you're going to be taken from me. You're going to leave me just like everybody else."

Sebastian knew Alliahnna pondered the ending result of their contract. But he never imagined she dreaded over it. Loss is Alliahnna's greatest fear. With the fire consuming her parents, Ciel on the bridge, and nearly losing Elizabeth – Alliahnna was in a fragile state.

Alliahnna climbed out of the pool, ringing her skirt and shirt out. "Would you allow me to leave?"

"What?" Alliahnna chirped, pouring water from her boot.

Sebastian met up with her on land, towering over her. "Would you willingly permit me to leave?"

"Are you saying I have a say in the matter?"

"Honestly I'm not sure." He admitted solemnly. "No demon has chosen to remain in the human world after a contract is completed." This dampened Alliahnna's spirits. "But if you did have a say, would you allow me to leave?"

"And raise Schneizel on my own? Not a chance." She jested, earning a smile from Sebastian. "But…" She spoke a little more seriously, "If I could keep you, I would." Sebastian gaped in awe. "As I've said numerous times," she growled grudgingly, "And I cannot believe I'm admitting this," Sebastian cocked a brow, "You're my Sebastian." His gaze twinkled elatedly. "And I plan to keep you for as long as possible."

Alliahnna took a half step back. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a warm wet hug. "Thank you, Alliahnna." He murmured, hugging her tighter. "Thank you ."

Alliahnna smiled warmly and returned the hug. His heart beat thumped in her ear, soothing her into a state of peace. "You're welcome…Sebastian." The two part a small ways, still holding each other in their arms. Alliahnna melted in the luminescent glow of his bright red eyes. Subconsciously Alliahnna was drawn to the eyes. Her cheeks heating as Sebastian brought his face closer. His gloved fingers genltly made their way through her hair, to the back of her head. Alliahnna's hands found his chest, pulling herself up, standing on her tiptoes. Both demons closed their eyes, feeling the heat of their lips as they drew closer...closer...closer...

**END! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you want to know what happens you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**I know there's not too much action in this fic, but who cares. At least I updated. SO BE HAPPY! LOL! LOL! LOL!**

**I'll be working on a couple of my other fics for a while so please be patient. And yes from this point I will be uploading in the right direction.**

**C YA LATER!**


	23. Vendetta

**Vendetta **

"**Your Existence is a Nuisance to me."**

**New character introduction in the form of…well…here's a hint – "Remember, Remember the 5th of November." Enjoy!**

"BAR TENDER!" Mikhail hooted with drunken elatedness, slamming his excessively large tanker mug to the slick wooden counter. "ANOTHER ROUND!" He licked drop of beer hanging to his mouth corner. "I'm going allll night!"

"It was all night five minutes ago." The bar tender chuckled, amused by Mikhail. He motioned a hand to the clock. "It is midnight Mon Ami."

Mikhail gazed dizzily out the window. Pitch black with street lights lighting the stone streets. "PFFT!" Mikhail chucked his mug. The Bar Tender caught it ninja style. "Just get pourin!" Mikhail slumped in his stool. "I'm drinkin until I can't see straight!" He narrowed and relaxed his eyes off and on. He gave a thumbs up. "Almost there."

The bar tender poured Mikhail another round, laughing hysterically. "Why are you drinking so merrily anyway?" He slid the mug along the counter. Mikhail caught it and inhaled half the contents. "Last I heard you lost your trial with Sarah Roland."

"Who cares?" Mikhail rasped cheerfully. "I only took her case because Chris was an old friend." He chugged down his beer. He leaned in with a mischievous smile. "And he promised me half his crap in his will should he untimely pass." He clapped his hands and spread them victoriously. "Monday evening was as untimely as it got!" He swished the contents of his mug, gazing with drunken and sardonic love, "And Sarah Roland was just a road block in the way of my happiness." He wiggled his brow. "A road block which owes me every last cent in her savings and several down payments afterward." Mikhail laughed boisterously, disgusting the Bar Tender who moved to the other end of the bar. Mikhail continued to laugh heartily until her glanced to the window. A pale moon face with a black cape stared at him through the window. Mikhail rubbed is eyes and took another look. The figure was gone. "Uh…" Mikhail placed what he owed onto the counter. "Think I'll retire early."

"Good." The Bar Tender placed a gun on the counter, startling Mikhail. "Because I was about to throw your ass out." Mikhail scoffed, darting his head about looking for support from the three booths with five happily buzzed men who had fallen silent to his complacency. "You public defenders," He used the term lightly, "Take up an oath to defend. Now all you do is steal the hard earned money of your clients in order to fatten your pockets." The Bar Tender leaned in, hardening his glare. "All of you shall burn in Hell." He nudged his head to the door. "Now get out and don't return."

Mikhail spat rancorously, dumping his beer onto the floor with a sarcastic smirk. "Like I care what the riffraff think." He smashed the mug into the floor. "Plenty of other establishments will have me."

The Bar Tender narrowed his eyes. "Not if death claims you first."

"DEATH CAN'T TOUCH ME!" Mikhail kicked the door open. "I'M UNTOUCHABLE!" He howled as the door slammed.

The bar tender and many of the other patrons shook their heads. The Bar tender returned to cleaning the glasses. Then he caught a quick glimpse of a caped man wandering by. "What in Robbes Pierre?"

Mikhail muttered drunken nonsense as he stumbled through the blackened streets, hooting and laughing as he planned his spending route with the money he would attain from Sarah and the Roland fund. "Show girls…hand maids…hand maids dressed as show girls." Whips of cloth and rapid footsteps echoed from behind. Mikhail twisted around, finding no one. The whips and steps came from up front. Once again there was nothing. A deep, thunderous yet smooth laugh reverberated in his ears in every direction. Mikhail, in his drunken stupor, retreated into a nearby alley, keeping close to the wall so to hear any approaching footsteps.

As Mikhail rounded into a neighboring alley, a figure hiding within the arch of door stood in weight. A pale moon face, a mask of sorts, with a clown's smile and a fine mustache, concealed beyond a black pilgrim's hat and straight black hair touching the top of the collar. He dressed similar to a musketeer except in all black.

"Aster Mikhail – I presume." The masked man greeted in a luscious British tone...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mikhail drew a gun from within his suit pocket. "ADDRESS YOURSELF!"

The masked man stepped down from the arch, adjusting his leather gloves, ignoring the threat of the firearm. "I am one with many names, My Dear Aster." The man recited with eloquence. "I am he who speaks words others would not dare let slip from their lips." He approached the trembling Mikhail. "I am he who understands the sadness, fear, anger, and rage within another's heart."

"STAY BACK!" Mikhail shrieked, voice cracking. Legs wobbled, giving weigh with every stagger back.

The man proceeded to ignore the threat. "I am he who rebels, fights, and strives for the rights denied to those oppressed by they who dare claim to be protectors." Mikhail drew the hammer back. The man effortlessly swatted the gun into the wall. "I am he who attains – forcefully, persuasively, or mildly – vengeance for those wronged and used by others." Mikhail launched a fist. The masked man caught the fist and twisted roughly, wrenching the bones in the forearm into splinters. Mikhail howled in pain, his cries echoing to the next five streets. "And you, Aster Mikhail," The man drew a dagger, "Have wronged many in your pursuit of wealth and power." Teasingly he touched the cold steel to the quivering man's face. "Now it is time for you to pay for your crimes."

"Tell me…" Mikhail barked between wheezes of pain, "What name do you don?"

"I am The Vendetta." Mikhail's eyes widened in fear. The man shoved the dagger into Mikhail's mouth, severing his tongue and his throat. "And I seek to ensure my master's vendetta ends with the blood of all who wronged her stains the streets." Mikhail dropped to the ground, blood splashing and spilling into the creases. "One is now dead, My Lady," He faced a woman hiding in the shadows. Vendetta dropped to one knee, bowing his head humbly, "Who shall I pass judgment upon next?"

"All who dared to damn my family and celebrate." She commanded in a wavering tone, fighting back tears and laughter. Bloody tooth marks in her neck burned and ebbed in the form of two tiny pentagrams. They alighted brightly in a hateful sunset orange. The woman's eyes voided with life, yet burned with a fiery hatred. "I wish them all dead."

"It shall be as you wish…_My Lady_." He responded with a scathing sarcasm. A devilish smirk crept on beneath his mask, fangs protruding past his lip. "It shall be as you wish." He purred, crimson red eyes glowing in hot pink.

**(*)**

**Wednesday Morning**

A newspaper fell onto an office desk. "Aster Mikhail is dead?" Alliahnna gasped aloud, leaning forward in shock on his study desk. "How has this happened?" She demanded an answer from Phoebus, Captain Maes, Lieutenant Taylor, and Private Carmichael. Sebastian set a hand to her shoulder, easing the anxious girl into her chair. She thanked him with a wave, signaling she was fine. "By whom was he slain, and how?"

"We know not his _true _identity, My Lady." Phoebus explained forehead, not wanting Alliahnna to become too excited. "But…" He unfolded his hands from behind, producing a newspaper, "Reports claim Mikhail's throat was slashed, and his tongue severed from his mouth and trampled."

"Punishment for one spewing words of falsehood, not knowing to remain silent, or of one who spoke words he shouldn't have." Sebastian remarked. For Mikhail as a Lawyer, his tongue should have been ground years ago. He had a hard time holding his tongue.

Phoebus cleared his throat, proceeding to give his report. "A man wearing a mask, black cape, an attire constructed of the night was seen fleeing the scene." He reported dutifully. "Mikhail was discovered 5:00am this morning by a local street urchin."

Flipping the paper, Phoebus pointed to a vague and obscured image which Alliahnna recognized from her younger years. "The Vendetta?" Alliahnna chimed confusedly, leaning back in her study chair. Sebastian poured her a cup of tea, intrigued by her assumption. "I see." Alliahnna sniggered in amazement. "So England is sending their loony's to Paris." Alliahnna bowed her head, thanking her butler for the tea. "Probably think we'll turn him into a Carni for the next Fest of Fools." **(**_Festival of Fools_**) **

"Last I checked we only permit clowns and other ridiculous manner of person." Sebastian remarked with a snicker. "Are the psychotic permitted to entertain?"

"Though death is entertaining to some," A sad fact of life, "Our Vendetta friend would not be allowed."

"You know of him, Lady Commander?" Captain Maes remarked in curiosity. Maes, though a friend of Alliahnna's like many others, did not feel as close to her as Phoebus is. In accordance with his principles he addressed her as her titles dictate.

"Yes." Alliahnna hummed in bewilderment, drumming her fingers together. "But I was under the impression _our_ Vendetta was among the departed."

"I seem to recall a headline of similar detail some years ago, My Lady." Sebastian reported, setting Alliahnna's breakfast in front of her. "Vendetta was a Vigilante who's true identity was a falsely imprisoned inmate by the name of Fawkes who journeyed through the night, searching for those who had wronged him and others like him." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, scoffing incredulously. "Met his end in a fire. Emerged from a burning building and turned to ash in the streets." He glanced to Alliahnna, smirking wolfishly. "The ideas which course through the minds of man – truly a mystery to me." Alliahnna couldn't resist scoffing in humor, knowing the hidden meaning behind the jest.

"A copy cat, then?" Taylor suggested inquisitively. "Someone who admired The Vendetta?"

"Or someone with a _Vendetta_ against Mikhail." Carmichael stated, realizing the harsh reality of his statement. "That's a long list." He dreaded.

"Then we should get started." Alliahnna rose from her seat. The four soldiers snapped to attention. "Carmichael," The Private saluted, "Take a team and investigate the crime scene."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Maes, question any and all who saw Mikhail alive in the last 24 hours prior to his demise. This includes the young urchin boy who found him."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Taylor," She drew a piece of paper, swiftly writing a note, "I want you to head to the court house and dig up Mikhail's client list." She placed the letter in an envelope and marked it with the Count's Seal. "I want everything from criminal to civil, prelims to trials - the whole nine yards." She handed him the letter. A special request which must be given to attain files of Emissaries of the Court, or any documents protected under Confidentiality. "Ensure Judge Milauph understands it is prudent to our case."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Phoebus, I would like you to check on Sarah Roland and get her statement as well."

Phoebus raised a perturbed and skeptical brow. "Do you believe she's involved?"

Alliahnna shook his head indecisively. "At this point I cannot form a belief or opinion on anything." She admitted solemnly. "All I believe is she was rather distraught after the loss she suffered." She leaned in, knitting her brow, "I merely wish to know her distress did not take form."

"Understood, My Lady." The door burst open. An officer of Schneizel's burst in, handing her a notice. The two bowed and the soldier took his leave. Alliahnna read the notice and smiled nostalgically at its contents, and the two photos taped to the notice. "Good news?" Phoebus hoped.

"In a sense, yes." She giggled, twisting her hair between her fingers. "It appears England has sent yet another of her inhabitants into our fair city."

Placing the notice on her desk, the four soldiers and Sebastian leaned in to see. Sebastian smirked hungrily. "Commissioner Lord Arthur Randall, and his new puppy, Officer Edward Aberline." The Demon Butler chuckled. "How many years have passed?"

"For me it's been quite a while." Alliahnna was ten years old when she last met with Randall. She and Ciel spent an entire two weeks in Police HQ being questioned relentlessly about the fire. Questions which she answered with little to no explanation and Ciel bailed her out with a call to a family lawyer. "Both officers are in Lord Schneizel's Council Hall with the Three Councilmen, Judge Hauler, and Chief Custer." She smiled complacently. "Perhaps I should make an appearance."

"My Lady, I must protest." Taylor advised in fretful tone. "You are suspended-"

"From active field duty." There was indeed a difference. After the trail with Sarah Roland, Alliahnna was suspended from taking part in Task Force field operations – investigation of crime scenes, pursuing or arresting suspects. However her suspension did not state she could not gather Intel, question suspects or witnesses, and take part in matters of state. Her title of Schneizel's second in command comes in handy from time to time. "I am still Commander of this Task Force, as well as Schneizel second." Taylor nodded and retreated, seeing her point. "As such," she strutted before her men, who stiffened with apprehension as she smiled like a wolf stalking its prey, "Your four have your jobs to do, and I have mine. Report to me with your findings."

"YES MA'AM!" The four men about faced and jogged down the hall.

Alliahnna shoveled some food down her throat, and then down helped it down with her tea. "Let's go." She ordered, draping her seal around her neck.

"You really should eat more, My Lady." Sebastian advised, placing the food back under the dinner lid. "You know how you are when you aren't properly nurtured."

"I'll eat when I'm finished." She promised. She motioned a hand out the open door. "C'mon!" Sebastian smiled placidly and obliged. Alliahnna let her door shut roughly. "The Chief and Judge Hauler – though honorable and follow moral codes," She handed Sebastian the letter, "Are reluctant to allow our English friends joint jurisdiction."

"Pride," Sebastian stated derisively, reading the letter, "Greatest weakness of humans." He snuck a smug glance to Alliahnna, "And yours at times."

Alliahnna raised her nose snootily, folding her arms offensively, "Hardly." She rumbled. "I'm in no way ruled by pride."

"Oh I am inclined to disagree." He teased menacingly. "Your pride forbids you from being made a fool of." He moved to her ear, "Or admit certain feelings you may be resisting."

Chills ran down Alliahnna's neck. Sebastian watched the Goosebumps form. Alliahnna ignored the chills and hissed, "I have no idea to what you are referring."

"Really?" Sebastian snapped a hand to her wrist. Before Alliahnna could protest, Sebastian yanked her into a closet slamming the door hard. Esmeralda and Hana rounded the corner, curious to the noise. Finding nothing they continued for the kitchen.

The closet was dark and small. Only light source peeked under the door. Alliahnna sat on stacked boxes, trapped by Sebastian's arms on both sides of her, and pinned by his toned body resting between her legs. Alliahnna made out his crimson eyes piercing through the darkness, his face only inches from hers. "Do you recall last night, Alliahnna? By the pool at Lord Schneizel's villa." He purred in a husky tone, lips tickling the rim of her ear. "Do you remember how close we were?" Alliahnna thanked God it was dark. Sebastian was not able to see her reddening cheeks. "We were a mere inches apart," his cheek slid along hers, Alliahnna breaths choppy as she savored the feel of his soft skin, "Lips so close we felt the soft…luscious skin of the other," The heat of his breath teased her lips, "The breath we so desperately sought to control teasing and tormenting use." Alliahnna's lips quivered, mind flashing back to last night. "Just as they do now."

**Flashback**

_Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around Alliahnna's waist. Alliahnna's arms found their way around Sebastian's neck. Hearts pounded, ricocheting off the other. Alliahnna's mind blurring as their faces, their lips moved Closer...closer, their noses touched. Closer...closer...their lips brushing the skin of the other. _

_A disturbance in the force jolted the two apart an inch. Sharp buzzing drilled in the air. Alliahnna and Sebastian leapt back. Grell and his chainsaw drilled into the ground between them. "The only one who shall touch Bassy's delectable lips will be me, my dear!" One lens in Grell's glasses gleamed, alighting the glare in the other eye. Grell displayed his signature hand sign, "I'm deadly serious." He aimed the chainsaw at Alliahnna. "Bring your lips within five inches of his and you shall meet the fate of that fat Roland." A gloved fist plowed into his face, launching Grell into the pool. Sebastian patted his fist, fuming out the nose. Alliahnna reached into his coat, smoothly removing three knives. Grell emerged from the water, shaking his long locks of the moisture. "BASSY WHY WOULD YOU-" Three knives impaled his face – cheeks and forehead – sending the reaper back under._

_Alliahnna retracted her hand off to the side; fingers flared and ready to throw more knives should the moment call for it. "THAT WAS FOR THE CHAINSAW!" She howled, stomping the grass and dirt several inches up. Grell sprouted from the water again, and then cried out hysterically as Alliahnna hoisted a decoration boulder over her head. "AND THIS IS FOR INTERRUPTING!" She launched the boulder, once again drowning Grell. _

_Will and undertaker arrived seconds later to return Grell to his work. The Red loving Reaper escaped in ordered to return to the party. Will wasn't happy to have to see Sebastian and Alliahnna twice in one day. Twice in one week was ghastly enough._

**Flashback End**

One of Sebastian's hands found their way around Alliahnna's waist. The other rested against the wall nearest her head. Alliahnna held her hands to his chest, mind replying and fast forwarding over the…almost kiss. "You cursed Grell for interrupting." Sebastian purred, walking slender fingers under her shirt and up her back, smirking as he felt her stiffen. "In this closet," He edged his face torturously, breathing hot air to her neck, "We have no interruptions…no distractions…" like a feather his fingers slid down her back. Alliahnna inhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes to fight the squeaks. The heat rose to her cheeks. Sebastian gently cupped her chin, Alliahnna meeting the smirking eyes of her butler. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" Alliahnna did not say no, she did not say yes. Her mind went completely blank. Sebastian touched his nose to hers. Alliahnna swallowed hard. Sebastian drew closer and she closed her eyes. Sebastian side stopped her mouth and moved to her ear. "The hearing." Alliahnna's eyes shot open. Sebastian cleared his throat, trying not to laugh. "We really should adjourn." As he backed away, he faintly distinguished the expression of aghast and disappointment. "I believe round one goes to me, My Lady. Your expression confirms your…hidden feelings."

Alliahnna growled, gritting her teeth. She shoved Sebastian out of the closet and into the wall, startling Zanosuke and terrifying Elizabeth who were passing by. Alliahnna stomped a foot into his chest, pinning him to the floor. "YOU SIR, HAVE OFFICIALLY ANGERED ME!"

"Isn't that five times this week?" Elizabeth asked impishly.

"Seven actually. Remember the two times he snuck up on her and startled her."

"Oh yeah."

Alliahnna placed her hands to her hips. "I'm glad we are a source of comedy for you two!" She grumbled angrily. "Keeping track is even more hilarious." Sebastian dusted himself off, he and Zanosuke exchanging snide smirks. "Lizzie I have to head to a hearing. Do you remember Vendetta?"

"Yeah." She clapped her hands together, hearts filling her eyes. "He's charming, charismatic, handsome-"

"Great!" Alliahnna kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "He's in Paris and I'm ordering you to STAY INSIDE!"

Elizabeth's eyes watered like puppy-dog eyes, "BUT-BUT-BUT-" From thin air she displayed a photo of Vendetta's head on a muscular beach boys body in a speedo. "But…"

Alliahnna erected a finger. "No buts. Keep her inside." She requested of Zanosuke firmly.

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go Sebastian." The two proceeded down the hall. "You and I can have brunch at your favorite bistro to make up for it, okay?"

Elizabeth megaphoned her hands, "I can order the cake, too?"

Alliahnna called back, "WITH AS MANY STRAWBERRIES AS YOU LIKE."

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Elizabeth cheered giddily.

"You spoil her, you know that?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I spoil you, too. Ciel would have slapped you for touching him…or me."

"Touché." Gingerly he coasted a finger down the middle of her back. Alliahnna moaned aloud. "But unlike him you enjoy my touch." Alliahnna blushed madly, not giving so much as word of protest. Sebastian was surprised. Not as surprised as Alliahnna. Her back jittered with chills of…desire. _Do I?_

**(*)**

A pair of gloved hands thundered onto the long table. "THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE OUTRAGE!" Lord Randall boomed heatedly. Edward Aberline cringed, leaning away in fear of his superior officer. Schneizel, The Councilmen, Judge Hauler, and Chief Custer intertwined their hands, firm expressions lining their knit brows. The decision to grant joint jurisdiction mainly rested with Judge Hauler and Chief Custer. Schneizel and The Councilmen were present to grant emotional support to both arguing parties, and give their opinion on the matter to assuage the issues. "Vendetta is a criminal born and bred in England," he prodded his finger unbearably hard into the wood, "ON-BRITISH-SOIL…" He calmed himself a small way, "Who, by the way, was caught over a decade ago."

"Due to an untimely demise caused by a _suspicious_ building fire," Chief Custer sniggered smugly at his knowledge of an old case, and Randall's flustered anger, "Provoked by needless and unnecessarily heavy gunfire."

"I do not deny my men and I acted hastily." Randall grudgingly admitted. "But this does not change the fact – copy or genuine – I know Vendetta and possess more information on him than both your police force and task force could obtain in a thousand years."

"We do not disregard your excellent police work." Judge Hauler swore, motioning his hands for Randall to compose himself and keep his temper. "However we cannot disregard the danger you and your team presented during your aggravated manhunt."

Aberline stepped in, "Vendetta was armed with an automatic weapon-"

"Which he never fired as he and Lord Randall's men at the time were in a highly flammable manufacturing plant." Custer stated abrasively, shrugging his hands with a snide in-curl of his lips. "Your men on the other hand did."

"I admit my actions and judgment were not at their best that day. But it was 12 years ago, and I have grown and matured since then."

Chief Custer tilted his head brazenly. "But you are still as hotheaded as you were and easily aggravated."

Randall bit his lip. He was being snowballed in every direction, and the four men who could grant him all access with a snap of their fingers had no LEGAL say in the matter. Morally, yes. Unfortunately morals held little to no standing in the world of politics and legalities. "Regretfully I must agree with Chief Custer, Commissioner Randall." Judge Hauler announced. Aberline and Randall gaped in absolute shock. "Vendetta, though a dangerous criminal, was still an innocent man – by sense of the report – maliciously killed in an aggravated shoot and blaze." Randall and Aberline groaned in defeat, their stomachs twisting into knots. "I'm sorry."

"Be sorry all you want." Alliahnna announced. She and Sebastian intruded. The Councilmen and Schneizel smiled in relief and anticipation. Hauler was impassive to the entrance. Custer on the other hand was fuming. Randall's glasses slid down the bridge of his notes. Aberline felt himself drawn in by the young Phantomhive's elegance. "But do not believe for second, Chief Custer, Lord Randall or Officer Aberline are returning to England without Vendetta in custody." She then smiled to the aghast Randall, winking. "Nice to see you again, Lord Randall. You're looking well."

"Alliahnna Phantomhive?" Randall gasped choppily. Alliahnna bowed. "What…how…when…"

"COMMANDER BRITANNIA!" Chief Custer erupted from his seat.

Aberline and Randall too jumped from their seats. "COMMANDER?"

"I'm not sure if you recall, so I shall remind you!" Alliahnna swept her hand smoothly and sardonically, permitting him to jog her not-even-close to impaired memory. "You are suspended from duty pending the weekend."

"Active field duty, Chief Custer." Alliahnna seat herself on Randall's left, crossing her arms and legs with her brazenly confidently grin. "I am sentenced Inactive Reserve Duty." Sebastian joined her at the table, standing behind her and strengthening her position. "As Chief of many decades I'm sure I do not need to regale you on the difference." Custer bit his lip. Now it was his turn to grumble. Inactive Reserve may apply to military men, but in Alliahnna's case it is used to describe her current non-field work suspension. Randall, Aberline, and Custer reseated themselves. "And seeing as I am Commander of the Task Force, and Lord Schneizel's Second in Command," Sebastian handed the letter sent by Said Lord, "Thank you for informing, by the way," Schneizel nodded, earning death glares from Custer, "It falls under my ruling and decision whether or not Lord Randall is granted joint jurisdiction."

"This is a matter of public safety as well as easing the mass panic this Vendetta character is likely to cause."

"It is also a matter of state. Vendetta – fake or otherwise - is a criminal FROM England who CROSSED onto Paris soil and murdered a PUBLIC DEFENDER – well known by church and state - in cold blood, threatening our judiciary officials." She cynically pointed a finger to Randall, "Lord Randall has traveled many leagues, graciously appearing and appealing before you fine outstanding gentlemen, wishing to rid Paris of this blight and not have a repeat of England." She shrugged her hands. "And I have no quarrels with permitting him to do so." She narrowed her eyes to Custer. "Your issue, Chief, is the best Paris has captured is death during the Reign of Terror Era of Robespierre. England on the other hand had Jack the Ripper, The Big Ben Caper, Sherlock Holmes and Moriarty, and now Vendetta."

"If you are insinuating-"

"That this is a pissing match for the Gold Mark on a resume for the capture of a known mad man who's either eluded death or created wannabe's – in deed I am." Sebastian drew two envelopes from his coat. "And you no longer have a say in this matter." Alliahnna opened the envelopes, signing the papers within them with her name, initials, and signature.

"What?" Schneizel, the councilmen, and Hauler stifled welling up laughs. "You can't-"

Alliahnna slapped a hand, shaking the table. Custer jumped back. "I can and have!" Alliahnna contorted her face demonically. Aberline was tempted to duck under the table "Via death by malice or suicide by officer – which I'm sure was the intent – fact of the matter is the incident to which you are referring is over a decade old and Lord Randall – though proud and mildly hot-tempered – has matured and more than repented for his actions with his outstanding decorated record since then." Randall was amazed into silence. Hauler and the councilmen were astonished by her eloquence and passive aggressive diplomacy skills. "Furthermore, Lord Randall has the knowledge and resources to aide us in this investigation. Should matters change and he is a fake, Lord Randall is best qualified to determine the appropriate action to take." Schneizel curled a fist to his mouth, silencing himself with astonishment. The Councilmen and Hauler exchanged glances as if watching a Chicken Fight. This discussion had them on their edge of their seat. "What say you Judge Hauler?"

Hauler raised his hands submissively, "No contest." Custer's jaw fell in disbelief.

If there's nothing further…" Alliahnna passed the papers along to the two men, "Both of you please sign here," The men obliged, "Initial here and signature here."

"What are you doing?" Custer demanded, seeking leverage out of desperation.

"Joining jurisdiction and allowing Lord Randall and Officer Aberline free access to any and all resources necessary to execute a proper search, seizure, and arrest." She looked over to the four ogling men. "If the Council has no objections." The five men tilted a hand – no contest. "In that case…" Alliahnna stamped the certificates, "Welcome to Paris Lord Randall, Officer Aberline," she shook their hands, "The Guards De Paris look forward to working with you. And I ask you report any and all findings to me."

"Uh…yes. And thank you…My Lady." Randall responded, dumbfounded and choking on his words.

"You can't-"

"If you say _I can't_ one more time Chief Custer I will site you for obstruction and impeding an investigation." She dared him. Custer glanced to the Judge, Councilmen, and Schneizel practically demanding they back him up. The five folded their arms, leaned back, and nonchalantly looked away. At this point Custer bit his tongue, slumping in his chair. "Gentlemen, thank you for your time. If you two will follow me." The four opposed bowed in respect and exited the room.

"She is right, you know." Schneizel added finally.

"Now you give an opinion." Custer huffed.

**(*)**

Aberline shook Alliahnna's hand wildly while they journeyed down the hall. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, LADY PHANTOMHIVE/BRITANNIA!"

"My pleasure, and please call me Alliahnna."

Aberline dropped to his knees, shaking her hand harder, "THANK YOU MISS ALLIAHNNA!"

Randall snatched him by the collar, yanking him to his feet. "SHOW SOME DECORUM!" He barked, embarrassed by his underling's behavior. "Stop groveling like a school girl." He sneered to Alliahnna. "I had heard Count Schneizel adopted you," he stated gruffly, "But to make you commander of his task force-" Randall couldn't begin to describe the outrage he felt. If it's not the Queen of England forcing him to bend over for Ciel, it's the Count of Paris making him bend over for Alliahnna whom he now has to take orders from directly.

"Nice to know some things never changed." Alliahnna remarked snidely. "As I stated, you and Officer Aberline may utilize any resources you can. But report to me."

"Yes, yes, as you said." Randall rumbled, wanting Alliahnna to be silent. "And do not think because you out rank me I'll respect you. You only get information."

"That's all I require." Alliahnna sighed. "Anything else you can save for your dairy back in England." Randall growled in the back of his throat. The sneered to Aberline as he heard him chuckling. Sebastian handed Alliahnna a small slip of paper and Alliahnna to Randall. "Here's the location of the crime scene. Private Carmichael is the officer in charge. My coachmen will take you. Do try to behave and he'll extend every courtesy."

"My Lady – err – Miss Alliahnna," Aberline corrected himself, "What will you be doing?"

"I promised a friend I'd take her to brunch." Her stomach growled, prompting a snort from Sebastian. "I didn't exactly eat a proper breakfast."

"I told you to eat." Sebastian hummed.

"Shut it!" Sebastian folded his hands behind his back, and turned away childishly. "Tanaka!" Mr. Tanaka emerged from a hatch in the floor. "There you are. Show the gentlemen out."

Tanaka nodded, "Ho, Ho, Ho." Tanaka waddled.

"Good day gentlemen." Alliahnna and Sebastian took their leave. "Oh and Aberline."

"Yes Miss."

"When Randall's done dogging you around, let me know and I'll treat you to lunch." A vein popped in Randall's head. "Sebastian makes the best Crème Brue Le."

"Um…" Aberline's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. "Sure-sure, Miss Alliahnna."

"Great. See you two later."

Aberline waved his fingers perkily, giggling like a nutty school girl. Randall smacked him upside the head. "OW! WHAT!"

"If you so much as develop a fuzzy spot in your heart for her, you are fired!" Randall warned.

Aberline whined, massaging his sore head, "But I like her. She's nice."

Randall shoved a finger in his face, "IT IS A MASK WORN BY PHANTOMHIVE'S!"

"She seemed genuine."

"All a ploy." Randall crushed his glove vengefully. "If not her brother, it is the wretch of a sister treating me like a puppet on a string."

**(*)**

A cheery bell rang with the opening of a door. "Bonjour Monsieur Markel." Curator Maxus entered the One of a Kind shop, two bags in his hands. "How are you zis fine Wednesday morning?"

"Healthy and still kicking, Monsieur Maxus." The two gripped hands firmly. "And yourself."

"Ecstatic now zat zis whole Roland matter is said and done with." Markel cocked a pleased yet curious brow when Maxus set bags with bottles inside on his counter. "And in ze mood for a quick drink among friends?" He hinted.

Markel zipped glasses onto the counter. "You do not have to twist my arm."

"Shall I sever it instead?" Both men glanced to the door of the back room. A dagger soared and pierced Markel in the arm. Another impaled Maxus's knee. Both men fell to the ground, groaning in agony. A familiar assailant dressed in black, wearing an Englishman's mask dramatically entered with a flourish of his cape. "Theodore Maxus, Markel ZeShaun," Vendetta thundered their names, "Claim to be victims of a heinous crime you are now the villains by the humorous and cruel vicissitudes of fate. A visage, by no means a veneer of vanity, but an impulse to preserve and maintain the air of innocence. Vouchsafing you protection granted by the Count and his vanguard of ruffians from the crime in which you as well as the other vermin are, in every sense of the word," Vendetta reached into his suit, "GUILTY!" Two more stainless steel daggers ripped across the room, impaling the other knee of Maxus, and the other arm of Markel. Vendetta, from what one could tell from beyond the mask, remaining ignorant and impassive to the strident wails of pain. "The only verdict valorous and appropriate for gentlemen such as you is the strike from the sword of vengeance; a virulent vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. In short…" Vendetta drew two more daggers, "Amends to an unfortunate soul via the torture and death of Alliahnna Phantomhive." Maxus and Markel widened their eyes in horror. Vendetta summoned two more daggers into his hands and brought them down. Markel and Maxus's blood spilled to the floor.

**(*)**

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" Elizabeth hooted, lurching onto the metal grated table from laughing so hard. Alliahnna was coaxed into laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" The waiter of the pastry bistro delivered their chocolate cake topped and covered with strawberries. "Truly Alliahnna, you live to make enemies." Alliahnna took the liberty of cutting the cake down the middle. "Educating the Chief of Police in matters of law and reducing him to a position no better than a school boy – evil."

"If I am not evil to at least one person a day," She placed a slice of cake on a plate, "What kind of Phantomhive would I be?"

"One with less enemies." Elizabeth took the cake. For those who are curious as to why Zanosuke and Sebastian are not present, the two brothers decided to grant Elizabeth and Alliahnna a little friendly bonding time without the expectation of madness to interrupt their time together.

"And who didn't have Sebastian rubbing off on her."

Alliahnna shuddered. "Is he really?"

Elizabeth erected a finger of point, "I'm simply one Hell of a Sadist, and what kind of something or other would I be – I believe those are similar to Sebastian's catch phrases."

Alliahnna collapsed into her chair in dread. "Good Lord he is rubbing off on me."

"If it makes you feel better you rub off on him as well."

"It doesn't. But thanks for trying."

"It's to be expected." Elizabeth slid a slice of cake for Alliahnna. A massive chunk of cake plowed into her mouth. "You two do fancy each other."

Cake splattered and sprayed from across the table. Alliahnna choked heavily. "SAY…QUE…WHAT NOW?" She sputtered, unable to form a decent remark. Elizabeth tilted her head, smiling and daring Alliahnna to prove otherwise. "I-I-we do…not…" Alliahnna breathed heavily, trailing off in a whirl of her mind. "I mean we do…but we're not." Elizabeth leaned back, awaiting Alliahnna to pull one her magical excuses from her hat. "We're just…uh…close…real close…" Alliahnna, unable to knit an explanation, fell silent and sighed in defeat. She hid her face beneath the visor of her hands. "Does it truly, without a shadow of a doubt, undeniably, irrefutably look that way?"

Elizabeth shrugged her hands and nodded. "To the world, yes." She responded gingerly, seeing this conversation weighed more heavily on Alliahnna than she anticipated. She reached across the table, touching Alliahnna's hand. "Tell me what you feel." Alliahnna froze. "From the feelings in your heart, how do you truly feel about Sebastian?"

Alliahnna's throat and mouth instantaneously dried. Her heart beat agonizingly hard against her chest, nearly bursting. Stomach and all contents twisted and writhed into knots. Tense shivers scaling with Goosebumps traveled over every inch of her body. Her mind and thoughts went blank, Elizabeth's question reverberating and bouncing about. "I…" Elizabeth leaned in. Alliahnna sighed sadly, "I don't know."

_CRASH! _Two dead bodies crashed and smashed into their table. Cries of horror erupted. Alliahnna guided Elizabeth back. Both girls gaped in sickened revulsion. They were the bodies of Markel and Maxus. Alliahnna averted Elizabeth's eyes, graciously asking a middle aged man with short black, wearing a trench coat to keep an eye on her. She glared to the roof, spotting no signs of a person ever being on top. "Hm?" Alliahnna's attention was caught by a familiar pair of green eyes. Wiry black hair attached to a neck with oddly shaped bite mark…glowing bite marks…flowed into an alley. "HEY!" Alliahnna ran after the person. "WAIT!" Turning down the alley the person had vanished. "What the…" Alliahnna meandered cautiously down the alley, analyzing the ground for signs of a person present. Nothing. "Where did she-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"LIZZIE!" Alliahnna sprinted back to the street to gasp in dismay.

Vendetta stood amidst a staggering crowd, a whimpering Elizabeth in hand and knife to the throat. "This young lady is verily and without a doubt a villain in a lighter sense of the term." Alliahnna carefully approached. Eyes locked onto Vendetta. She could feel him address her. "Words of falsehood spoken and used to damn another and deny the family his presence. And for what?" He pulled the bridge of the knife deeper into Elizabeth's neck, drawing blood. "For the sake of a friend who maliciously and virulently damned a woman and her family because of her pride." Vendetta faced his mask in the general direction of Alliahnna. "Only a true _demon,_" Alliahnna's heart skipped a beat, "_Fear _inducing eyes as _red _as _blood," _She stepped back, "Would allow her pride to rule her actions." Alliahnna felt the knife of his words pierce her heart. _How does he know? _"And now this vixen of lies shall pay in full…" He pointed the knife to Alliahnna. "And in blood." Alliahnna shifted to stop him. Vendetta flicked the knife into ground. It exploded into a mass cloud of white smoke, startling and blinding the crowd.

Alliahnna remain unfazed by the trick. Her attention and body remained deadpan as the smoke gusted around her. Among the scream and confused murmurs, Alliahnna could faintly distinguish flaps of fabric, heavy boots. The smoke shifted, vacuuming toward the top. Alliahnna's eyes ignited into crimson. "There you are!"

**(*)**

An unconscious Elizabeth under his arm with her neck bleeding, Vendetta dashed from rooftop to rooftop and bounced off flag poles. He had gained considerable distance from the puff of smoke, grinning victoriously beneath his mask.

A shadow whipped across the corner of his sight. Vendetta glances over to find nothing. Returning to looking forward he neared a ledge. He was two feet away. Boots emerged from beyond the ledge, powering into Vendetta's stomach. With a painful gasp of air, Vendetta rebound back five feet, Elizabeth flying from his arms.

A pair of arms caught Elizabeth. Vendetta grinned beneath his mask. Alliahnna held Elizabeth close, glaring sapphire blue daggers. "Good, good…" Vendetta groaned, hand to his stomach as he climbed to his feet, "Very good. Exceptional sneak attack, substitute demon." Alliahnna knit her brow, placing Elizabeth onto the ground. "Just what I would expect…Alliahnna Phantomhive."

"How do you know me?" She squared herself to him. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Who?" Vendetta questioned cynically. "Who is but the form following the function of what." He explained as eloquently as possible. "And WHAT I am is a man in a mask."

Alliahnna rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can see that. Thank you Captain Obvious."

"I'm aware you can see. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

"Oh." Alliahnna weighed the remark, and nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Indeed. And I must admit myself in awe of your ferocity. Never did I imagine a substitute demon could remove the wind from my lungs."

"I shall take that as a compliment and proceed to ask how it is you know me and what I am." She demanded with a passive aggressive tone.

"I know many things, dear Alliahnna. But mostly of you." He pointed an accusing finger. Alliahnna felt as if judgment was about to be passed. "I know you bear a pentagram on your chest." Alliahnna touched her chest. "I know you possess a sight which inflicts and plagues any and all unfortunate enough to meet the gaze into a perpetual nightmare of their greatest fears. I also know of Zanosuke Michaelis, who is young Elizabeth's demon butler. And I know of your butler, Sebastian Michaelis, who is also a demon." Alliahnna hissed through gritted teeth. "A demon which you have formed strong, romantic feelings for."

"Unless this dissertation of yours includes a reasoning for dropping two dead bodies in front of me, and kidnapping my best friend," Alliahnna extended her claws, "I suggest you either be on your way or stand your ground so I may rend you tiny pieces."

"Such a confident bravado from such a young demon." Vendetta commended mockingly.

Alliahnna ignored the remark. "Why did you kill Markel and Maxus?" She demanded.

"For the same reason why I killed Aster Mikhail and why I kidnapped your friend." Alliahnna eagerly awaited his response. "I knew it would gain your attention."

Alliahnna gawked in dismay. "You killed three innocent men to get to me?" For Mikhail she used the term innocent very loosely. "You kidnapped and knocked my best friend unconscious to get to me?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because despite your honor and integrity, your existence my dear, in layman's terms, is a nuisance to me."

"What-" Before Alliahnna could finish, Vendetta stepped forward and appeared in front of Alliahnna in a blur. A sharp, cold pain struck her chest. Alliahnna reached for her chest, feeling the leather gloves and cold steel.

Piercing just an inch below the pentagram was one of Vendetta's knives. He pulled her in, shoving the knife further in. Alliahnna gurgled and coughed, blood trickling down her mouth. Moving to her ear Vendetta whispered, "_SHE_ may wish for the death of those who aided in the removal of her son and husband from her life," He twisted. Alliahnna winced, "But I only seek to end your pathetic existence." He grabbed a fistful of her hair, bringing her close. Alliahnna, faintly through blurred eyes, made out crimson red eyes. "For genuine love exist between human and demon – impossible." He roughly yanked the knife out, blood spilling onto the ground. "You merely love his loyalty and the power he has given you. I will not permit this façade to progress." He released her hair, listening as Alliahnna dropped with a hard thud. "Consider your contract," He drew his foot back, "Void." Vendetta powered his foot into her sides. Alliahnna crashed into the wall of the building next door, then plummeted onto her back and into a glass ridden dumpster.

Consciousness slipped away from Alliahnna, her vision blurring and blackening. A blur with golden hair was gently placed on the stone. A piece of white…Vendetta's mask…was removed from his face. A deep, malicious, and scornfully chuckle reverberated from the vengeful man. He placed the mask over Alliahnna's hair. His face shifty and fuzzy. Vendetta pieced away his wardrobe, then meandered down the alley, laughing.

Alliahnna's eyes slowly began to close, blaring rings tolling in her ear. As her mind drifted into oblivion, only one word came to mind. "Sebastian…" Gone.

**The end for now. Next chapter coming soon. Yes I used V. Why? Because my friend and I watched the movie and I absolutely wanted to include him in my fic. Yes I can do that. LOL LOL LOL.**


	24. True Feelings Come to Light

**True Feelings Come to Light**

"**I Love You."**

**Next chapter all set and ready for reading. Enjoy!**

**(*)**

**(EALIER BEFORE VENDETTA ATTACKED ALLIAHNNA)**

Phoebus knocked firmly on the door of the Roland Family. "Mrs. Roland, it is Lt Cmdr. Phoebus of Lord Schneizel's Guard, open the door immediately!" He ordered thunderously. From beyond the door he heard no rustles for the door. Phoebus knocked three times more, harder. "MRS. ROLAND!" The door flew open. Phoebus found himself caught off guard.

Sarah Roland once clean, fair, and pleasing to the eye, was now unkempt and unsightly. Her black hair was left to hang down over her shoulders, wiry and unwashed, ruffled, ravaged, and filthy from lack tending. The rag of a dress hung off her shoulder, barely hugging the wasting figure beneath it. The apron tied to her waist was stained and wrinkled. Black rings of exhaustion rested under her eyes. Her skin stained with filth.

"Take a good long look, Lt Cmdr." Sarah rasped tiredly. "My current state is due to your Lady Cmdr. and the riffraff who spoke against my husband and son."

"Those matters were settled to the letter of the law." Phoebus drew close, glaring harshly. Sarah Roland averted her gaze. "And do not blame Alliahnna for your poor state." He warned in a hushed tone. "You chose not to take care of yourself, and now you choose to wallow in denial and believe your husband and son to be justified in their actions."

"They wished to aide their family." Sarah shook her head as ignorantly as she spoke, "I will not condemn them for that."

"Unfortunately for you I am not here to discuss matters already settled." Phoebus's attention was drawn to her neck. A bruise surrounding two unique bite marks stained her neck. The bite marks…were shaped oddly. "What happened?"

Sarah shoved him off. "A man who likes to play rough." She sneered. Phoebus raised a dubious brow. He'd hate to meet the man behind those teeth. "Now either state your business or be on your way."

"I'm sure you've heard of Aster Mikhail's untimely death."

Sarah smiled maliciously, "I have, and don't care."

"I'm not surprised." Phoebus drew up a report of a court settlement. "Says here Mikhail would have gained half your assets once everything was said and done."

"The dead cannot claim property."

"Precisely why I am here."

Sarah quirked her lip sardonically. "You think I had something to do with this."

"Strange coincidence."

"Very strange, but I am in no way, shape, or form involved." She narrowed her eyes smugly. "And if you had any evidence linking me to his death you would have arrested me." Phoebus inhaled sharply, calmly acquiescing. "But to humor, I shall inform you that I was here at my home all night and all of this morning. Ask the neighbors. They saw me killing weeds." Phoebus immediately glanced to the garden. He shuddered at the ragged state they were in. Out of the corner of his eye the two bite marks glowed in a flicker. Phoebus caught sight of their odd shape. _Those look like- _"If there's nothing else," Sarah backed in through the door, "Good day to you sir." She slammed the door in his face, gusting small strands of Phoebus's hair back.

Phoebus turned on his heels and marched off, allowing the gate to the front yard to slam. As he huffed down the side walk, Phoebus's mind drifted and stayed on the marks on her neck. _Little tattoos? _He surmised from the short glance. _Circles…_Phoebus decided it was time he returned to the Manor. He must report to Alliahnna. No matter how little information he possessed.

**(*)**

**(MOMENTS BEFORE VENDETTA ATTACKS ALLIAHNNA)**

Randall and Aberline appeared to the site of Mikhail's death. Carmichael willingly and happily welcomed the two to Paris, and allowed them to partake in the investigation. Carmichael proceeded to report to the two men of Mikhail's stay at the local tavern several blocks back. The Bar Tender sent Mikhail home when, in a drunken state, he mentioned working Sarah Roland over for the assets Chris promised him. Obviously Mikhail traveled the route home eventually coming to the alley in which he was found.

"Then…" Aberline hummed, taking the role of Mikhail, "Let's pretend I'm Mikhail." Randall and Carmichael nodded, wishing for him to proceed. "I'm walking along…probably drunk off my ass…" He stops dead and shifts to the direction of the alley, "I come to this alley and decide to stroll down it…" He spread his hands, "Why?"

"Vendetta was seen after his death." Carmichael remarked. "The Bar Tender also mentioned seeing a man in black whisk past his bar window." He tapped his chin, standing opposite of Aberline, roleplaying as Vendetta. "In all likelihood Vendetta stalked Mikhail."

"And corralled Mikhail," Randall guided two fingers down the alley, "Into the alley." Randall and Aberline entered the alley with Carmichael. From the photos taken of the scene earlier, the three men could surmise Mikhail entered the alley as a detour. His home was a ways away. He could have been taking a shortcut. But the scene where he was found suggested Vendetta lured him in order to kill him.

"UGH!" Aberline trembled, gazing horridly at the photographs of the dead Mikhail. "Vendetta ripped his tongue out?"

"Cut it out, actually." Carmichael corrected him, obviously not bother by the details. Aberline shuddered again.

"It's one of his many signatures." Randall concurred with his previous experience. "Speak no evil is what it means."

"As a lawyer he's paid to speak evil." Carmichael mumbled, earning chuckles from Aberline.

"He was this Sarah Roland's Lawyer?"

"In a civil suit against Alliahnna and all involved in the death of her husband and the hospitalization of her son."

"Where is she now?"

"Lt Cmdr. Phoebus is looking into her."

"Then we should report to Ms. Alliahnna if everything is done." Aberline suggested.

"Don't be too excited to see her." Carmichael chuckled. "Sebastian might hurt you if he learns you fancy her."

Aberline's cheeks flushed hot pink. "NO! NO! NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

Randall sighed heavily into his hand. "Idiot."

"LORD RANDALL IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Carmichael laughed at the flustered man. Once again Alliahnna has charmed someone. "CARMICHAEL!"

A fellow officer sprinted for him. He held two papers in his hand. One was a report from Taylor and Maes. Both had acquired their respectable lists and were on their way back to the manor. It was the next letter which made Carmichael's heart stop. "No…"

Aberline and Randall peered over his shoulder. The two gaped in utter disbelief and gut wrenching horror. "It can't be…" Aberline whimpered.

**(*)**

"Sebastian, Zanosuke!" Schneizel hailed after them. "Have you two seen either Elizabeth or Alliahnna?"

"They adjourned to brunch…" Sebastian checked his pocket watch, "Almost an hour ago." As mentioned forehand, Zanosuke and Sebastian decided to allow the two ladies to spend their morning together without demons breathing over their shoulders, or without problems all together. "Why do you ask?" _Sebas…tian. _Sebastian flinched and touched his head.

Zanosuke set a hand to his brother's shoulder. "Something wrong?" Schneizel inched in, finding Sebastian's sudden discomfort disconcerting.

"I'm not sure." He mumbled, massaging his temples. "Did you hear someone say my name?"

"No." Schneizel responded, Zanosuke shaking his head.

Sebastian knit his brow. "Odd." He touched a hand to his suddenly stitching pentagram. "Something's wrong." He muttered to himself.

"SEBASTIAN!" Mey-Rin shrieked.

"ZANOSUKE!" Finnian howled.

"LORD SCHNEIZEL!" Bardroy boomed.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" All three cried, skidding to a dead halt.

Schneizel urged the three heavily panting servants to catch their breath before speaking. "What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"It's Lady Elizabeth and Lady Alliahnna!" Finnian wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"They're in the hospital, that they are!" Mey-Rin cried.

"And Lady Alliahnna's in the emergency room!" Bardroy sobbed.

"WHAT!" Zanosuke and Schneizel howled. Without a word Sebastian leapt from the window. Zanosuke dashed to the window to find his brother gone without a trace. "I'll follow Sebastian!" Zanosuke leapt out the window.

The three crying servants were too sad to gawk at the brothers leaping from three stories. "To the car!" Schneizel ordered abruptly. "NOW!" The three wasted no time and dashed down the hall, Schneizel trailing behind. "Allie! Please be alright!"

**(*)**

Cratering cracks ruptured the roofs, people collapsed to the ground by a powerful gust, carts and banners and fruits shattered and crashed into the stone. Sebastian soared through the air at lightning speed, baring his teeth rancorously. The crimson eyes glowing in a Hellish hot pink, burning the doctors who fail to save Alliahnna into cinders.

"Why?" He asked himself. "Why Alliahnna?" He with a mighty push of his leg he snapped a flag pole in half. "Why didn't you call to me?"

**(*)**

_Whipping…Turing hard…sounds of…metal wheels…_ "CLEAR THE HALL! CRITICAL PATIENT!" _So loud. Doors opening and slamming, opening and slamming. Bright lights. _"PATIENT LOSING BLOOD FAST!"_ People…shouting. _"BREATHING UNSTABLE! GIVE HER SOME AIR!" _Something hard in my mouth._ _Stomach expanding…wind in throat. Chest hurts. _"STAB WOUND TO THE CHEST! ARTERIES NEAR THE HEART HAVE BEEN CUT! HEART WITH SLIGHT KNICK! HEAVY INTERNAL BLEEDING!" _Body hurts…pain…mind a blur. _"BRUISES AND ABRASION, NO SERIOUS INJURIES TO BODY!" _I feel…heavy yet…light. Numb. I can't move. _"WORK FAST! SHE'S DYING!"

**(*)**

Elizabeth was in the front lobby, pacing from one side to the other, a bandage on her neck where she was cut. Paula sat in the chair, fiddling with her fingers in an attempt to remain calm. Phoebus, who received a notice on his way back to the manor, drummed his legs incessantly, lurching forward in his seat. Prince Soma cried into Agni, who were staying in the city until the Party on the weekend, received word from a friend of theirs who works at the hospital a young girl looking like Alliahnna was just admitted. Maes, Taylor, and Carmichael were present along with Aberline and Randall, fuming and brooding. Lisa and Michael arrived seconds after them.

Elizabeth explained all she could remember in the spur of the moment before she and Alliahnna arrived to the hospital. Markel and Maxus dropped onto their table, smashing the cake they didn't get to eat. Alliahnna pushed her beyond the line of the crime scene and into a man in a trench coat. Elizabeth didn't even get a chance to look at his face before the knife touched her neck. After that her world went black. The only one with answers was Alliahnna. At the moment she was battling with death.

The hospital doors burst open, starling the worried crowd. "WHERE IS SHE?" Sebastian roared thunderously, stomping in. Zanosuke with him.

"They just took her into emergency room. She's in critical condition." Elizabeth whimpered.

"What happened?"

Phoebus, though against better judgment, handed Sebastian Vendetta's mask exciting the demons rage. "When Elizabeth and Alliahnna were found, Alliahnna was resting in a pool of her own blood." Sebastian curled his fingers into the mask, the clay crunched. "She's been stabbed in the chest. And by her state Vendetta threw her off the roof." The mask shattered against the wall, startling everyone in the lobby. Sebastian marched past Phoebus and Elizabeth; bee lining for the E.R. his no doubt glowing with rage eyes were concealed by his hair. Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "YOU CAN'T GO IN! They aren't permitting anyone to see her!"

Sebastian dragged Elizabeth along as she futilely tried to stop him. "We shall see about that!"

Phoebus got in his path, spreading his arms in a mock barricade. "Listen Sebastian, the doctors are doing all that they can." Sebastian powered into him. Phoebus stood firm, sliding back as he tried to shove the demon back. "But they can't save her," He struggled to speak, the demon's strength incredible, "If you burst in!"

"I shall burst in if it damn well suits me!" He moved Phoebus. Now bother the Lt Cmdr. and Elizabeth were dragging anchors on his arms. "I'm her butler!"

Agni gripped onto his waist. "WE KNOW!" He was dragged on his knees, Sebastian not slowing down. "You're a fine Butler. Loyal and kind in every way." Kind wasn't the term most would use. More like…passive aggressive with a hint of tolerance. "But for now there is nothing you can do!"

"According to YOU!" Sebastian's body suddenly rumbled, shaking the three weights off. "I can save her! I must!" Zanosuke, Michael, and Carmichael helped the three up, watching as the, for once, irrational Sebastian continue his rampage to the double doors. Soma appeared in his path, arms folded as he blocked the doors. Sebastian stopped to scoff derisively. "And now you intend to stop me?"

"I know how you must be feeling." Soma began, ignoring the insult. "But barging in will only serve to lessen her chances of living."

Sebastian chuckled in a low tone, and then erupted into a shrill cackle. Schneizel, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy with Tanaka on his head entered "What could you possibly know?" He spat, laughing malevolently. "What could a pampered prince possibly know of how I feel?"

"Because I love Alliahnna as well!" All sounds halted. Silence enveloped the lobby as the inhabitants gaped in awe. Sebastian furrowed his brow, demanding Soma repeat his words. "With all my heart I love Alliahnna. I love her courage, her strength of will, her kind heart, her ever imaginative mind," Half the room lowered their heads solemnly, feeling Soma's words a eulogy, "And most of all I love how she never gives in without a fight." He narrowed his eyes to the ever growing impatient Sebastian. "Everything I love about her is everything you love and cherish twice as much, is it not?"

"Is there a point in your exposition?"

"You and I both love Alliahnna." He approached Sebastian, half stepping so not to invoke his wrath. "And it is hard for us to not run to her side and hold her hand." Firmly he placed a hand to Sebastian's shoulder. "But we must remember how strong she is. We must remember Alliahnna would sooner spit in the eye of death than allow him to claim her life." Sebastian smiled placidly. Stubborn could not begin to describe Alliahnna. He stepped away, giving up on his quest to plow through the doors. "If we care for Alliahnna as much as we claim, we must believe she will fight and pull herself from the grip of death."

**(*)**

"No damage to the skull." A fifth hand doctor diagnosed rapidly. "Patient showing no signs of consciousness."

"So long as she's breathing she has a fighting chance." The head doctor encouraged his under doctors.

"Her breathing is hollow!" The secondary doctor warned. She touched a hand to Alliahnna's neck and wrist. "Pulse is slowing. Open her mouth." A nurse held Alliahnna's mouth open. The Lady Doctor placed a tube in Alliahnna's throat and began to pump steadily and in stride with normal breathing rate. She waited a moment, and then began again. Waited, began again. After a minute of pumping Alliahnna's breathing steadied. The Lady Doctor touched Alliahnna's neck and wrist once more. "Pulse and Breathing returning to normal." But monitoring of her breathing would need to be constant. If she stopped breathing it meant the blood within her flooded her lungs. So long as she breathed normally the blood would flush out. Unless the blood is too copious.

"Control the bleeding!" The doctor in charge commanded. "We must control the bleeding before we can proceed!"

"Draining the blood!" A third doctor slid a tube into the incision, ever so slowly pumping the blood out. He set a bowl at the other end. They would need to refill her blood.

"Pulse is normal, breathing shaky, all other bodily injuries treated besides chest…" A fourth doctor reported. "We can save her if we work fast and watch our hands."

"Then let's work." The head doctor pressed.

**(*)**

_It's so cold. I can't feel my legs. My arms feel like lead. A searing pain travels down the middle of my back. Throbs and drumming hammers pound away at my skull. My chest burns…burns with a fire unlike any I have felt. That fire is all that serves to warm my cold body. What is this fire? Why is it so warm? And why do I know it?_

"Because it is your fighting spirit." Alliahnna's eyes flared open. "Since you were a child you've been a fighter."

An abyss endlessly journeying in every direction greeted her as she awoke, serving to boggle her mind. A pasty grey mirage like liquid swam between the dark black. Alliahnna pushed herself up on her feet, touching a cold surface which formed beneath her. Her long hair wafted in the weightless air. "Where am I?" He soft voice echoed.

"Nowhere in particular." A voice answered her. "Just a plane for those in a state of death."

Alliahnna's heart dropped. "Does that mean-"

"No," A foot clopped to the nonexistent floor, "You're not dead." Alliahnna twisted around. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "But if you do not wake up soon…" A young boy emerged from the darkness with a warm smile, "You just might be."

"Ciel?"

"Hello Allie. It's nice to see you again."

"How-" White hot pain ruptured in her chest. "OW!" She fell to her knees, clenching her chest. "What on-GAAAHAAA!" She lurched to the ground; her heart pulsated and cracked sickeningly. Ciel watched impassively as she writhed in pain. "My heart…" she coughed up blood, "IT HURTS!"

**(*)**

The bleeding was halted. The doctors managed to drain out the blood before her lungs flooded. In hindsight the worst was over. But their work had yet to be finished. "Patient's heart is no longer responding!" Secondary panicked. She touched a hand to the exposed heart. "Breathing not detected. Lungs failing."

"She's slipping into Cardiac arrest!" The head doctor warned. "Massage the heart and get a defibrillator in here." An old version of a defibrillator involves two metal rods and a focused charge carrying a sufficient amount of electricity which is distributed in earnest by a foot pump. **(**_Pretty sure I made that up. LOL_**)**

The third doctor massaged Alliahnna's heart, jolting the grip to give it a startling. No response. The defibrillator was charged, prepped for use. The doctors cleared the way. Rods held on either side of the chest nearest the heart. "CLEAR!" The third doctor called. A light touch. Alliahnna's body jumped. No response. "Higher charge!" The nurse pumped her foot. The third called it again, "CLEAR!" A slightly harder touch. Alliahnna's body jumped once more. No response. The third was ready to give up. He shook his head soberly. "We should call it."

"NOT YET!" The head blurted roughly. "Last time."

The third nodded. "Higher charged." The defibrillator was charged to half power. The third moved the rods in closer to the heart. The third waited. The head nodded. Third nodded back. "CLEAR!" He jabbed the rods firmly into her chest. Alliahnna's body jumped once more. _Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump. _The third laughed cheerfully. "Heart rate returned. She's back."

"Good." The head smiled proudly. The other doctors and nurses clapped and sighed elatedly. "Don't relax just yet. We still have work to do." With that said the doctors and nurses returned to their prospective station. "Let's finish up."

**(*)**

Alliahnna massaged her chest, the pain subsiding yet still gripping. "What the bloody Hell was that?" She shrieked.

Ciel placed his hands to his hips smugly. "Likely the doctors on the other side trying to save your life."

"I don't see why."

"You don't?"

"I'm a failure." She kicked herself. "Markel, Maxus – I could not save them." Her arms wrapped around her guilt worn body. "And Lizzie…I almost lost her because I was careless."

"But you saved her, didn't you?"

"She still got hurt! And all because of me."

"Vendetta hurt her." Ciel remarked calmly.

"To get at me!" Ciel shrugged, not really seeing the difference. Whether to spite Alliahnna or to spite another, to him it was still Vendetta who harmed Elizabeth. "I allowed someone to get the better of me! I allowed him to kidnap and hurt Elizabeth! I allowed him…" she gripped her chest, "To wound me!"

"Demon or not you're not God. You're going to get hurt."

"I know that! But this is the second time I've allowed Lizzie to get hurt, and the second time I almost lost her."

"You didn't allow anything to happen and you know it." Ciel remarked, his tone growing rougher. "You didn't know Lizzie would take to the Bastille, nor did you know Vendetta would appear during brunch."

"But I should have expected it! I should have been prepared!"

Ciel shrugged his hands incredulously. "Prepared for what?" He scoffed. "You wished to have a day with Elizabeth which did not end with you having to rush off into battle. Your suspension granted you this right. As such, you and Elizabeth enjoyed your time and expected it to continue." Alliahnna diverted away, hearing his words but still cursing herself. "What you did not expect was Vendetta killing those two men – which is unfortunate. But you cannot blame yourself for their deaths. You can't save or protect everyone."

"I can try."

"You can try, and you'll only succeed 25% of the time." A harsh percentage, but the truth none-the-less. "And giving up on life because of this is not going to change that fact." Ciel appeared beside her, touching a surprisingly warm hand to her arm. "I know death terrifies you. I know you wish you could protect everyone and those you love. And when you feel like you've failed you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders grow heavier. But do you honestly believe your death will change any of this?"

"No but…"

"But nothing." Ciel interrupted, whipping her around to face him. "Death happens, you and I of all people know this." He reminded her of the night their parents died. "But if you die everything you stand for, everything you've preached will be for nothing." He pointed upward. "Do you know why they're trying to save you? Do you know why you're still on the border between life and death?" Alliahnna stared deep into his eyes, eagerly awaiting the answer. "Because despite all the hardships" He prodded her chest, alighting the warm glow in her heart, "You refuse to give up." Alliahnna touched the warm glow, feeling the numbness in her body fade. "And it is that will power which encourages others to fight when all odds are against them." He tilted his sister's face up, smiling and earning a smile back. "Beside how are you going to attain your revenge from your grave? Sebastian would never forgive you if you died, anyway."

Alliahnna giggled. "That's true. He may dig me up just to scold me."

"Then bring you back to life."

"And then kill me again." The two erupted into laughter. It was just like old times where they would laugh and make jokes. Alliahnna stopped laughing, recalling Sebastian promising to stand by her. "Sebastian promised to live and be by my side until attained my revenge. It would be wrong of me to not do the same."

"Then return to him, and don't let your fear stop you from acknowledging the feelings in your heart." Alliahnna tilted her head, bewildered by the comment. "You know of what feeling's I speak of." Ciel hugged his hands to her arms, leaning in to her ear. "Why do you think you called his name?" Alliahnna blushed madly. Before she lost consciousness, before she entered the abyss, Sebastian's name slipped from her lips. When Ciel moved back his legs hazed and slowly fade.

"Ciel?"

Ciel touched a hand to her mouth, wishing for her to not protest. "Return to Sebastian, Alliahnna." He genuinely urged her, his legs gone. "Return to him and fight."

"But Ciel…"

"Promise me you'll keep fighting." He pressed sternly. "Promise you'll fight, and won't stop unless death has a full grip."

Alliahnna watched as half of Ciel's body faded. A pain wrenched at her heart. For the second time her brother was leaving her. But it's as he said. Alliahnna's a fighter. She's a fighter and most important of all she's a Phantomhive. The only time she's allowed to give up is when she's dead and six feet underground. As it stands she was not there. "I promise." She nodded firmly.

Ciel bobbed his head back graciously. With his head left Ciel said, "Take care, Saint."

"You too, Imp."

Ciel faded from her sight. Flacks of his person gusted around, swirling around Alliahnna and phased into her. Alliahnna hugged Ciel's essence, loving the warmth her brought. The darkness around her pieced away, giving weigh to a bright light beyond. Alliahnna closed her eyes.

**(*)**

The crowd supporting Alliahnna, praying for her full recovery were spread across the lobby. Elizabeth sat between Paula and Zanosuke, both comforting the praying girl. Phoebus, Carmichael, Maes, and Taylor stroked their swords and obsessively cleaned, loaded, reloaded, and clicked their guns. Agni and Soma paced in a circled around a deep-in-thought Schneizel. Mey-Rin and Finnian hugged Bardroy, trembling in their spot against the wall. Lisa and Michael sat against the reception desk, heads bowed as if mourning the loss of a friend. Aberline and Randall stood next to them. Sebastian waited on the wall just before the double doors, wishing for them to burst open with a doctor who possessed news – any news – of Alliahnna's condition.

One cue the doors opened. All heads rose, as did the persons to their feet. Sebastian pushed away from the wall, staring the Doctor down and demanding him to speak. The doctor removed his mask and goggles, ensuring he earned the full attention of the anxious crowd. The doctor even sighed for drama causing Paula, Mey-Rin, Elizabeth, and Lisa to hug each other. Schneizel pushed through. The doctor straightened, giving the Count his undivided attention.

"How is she?" Schneizel's voice trembled, his heart pounding. "What happened?"

"We ran tests, healed all superficial injuries, there was a lot of blood-"

Soma and Sebastian hoisted the doctor off the ground by the collar. The doctor laughed nervously as both men glared him down with glowing eyes. "WHAT…HAPPENED?" Both grunted through gritted teeth.

The doctor flared his arms, "Okay, okay!" He panicked. "Please calm down! She's fine!"

Soma and Sebastian, the entire crowd, gaped as if not sure they heard him right. Soma and Sebastian set him down. The doctor fixed his coat, making a mental note not to fool around with the Lady Commanders raging testosterone friends. "What did you say?" Soma squeaked.

The doctor smiled, loving the confusion which comes from the death intolerant. "Alliahnna is fine. The wound to her chest, the bleeding – all treated and healing nicely." Exuberant cheers erupted. The girls plus Lisa hugged each other tightly, laughing and crying. Phoebus, Maes, and Taylor patted each other on the back, feeling half their years to live enveloped by the suspense. Carmichael and Aberline hugged each other with Tanaka in the middle. Soma, Finnian, and Bardroy cried with joy. Randall and Zanosuke bowed their heads, pleased expressions on their faces. Agni and Michael placed comforting hands onto Sebastian, congratulating him. "Now, she's awake," The doctor erected a finger, wanting the excited crowd to hold the excitement, "But you all can't go in at once. Half now, half later. But be quick. She must rest."

**(*)**

Lying in a slopped up hospital bed, Alliahnna sipped a carton of juice through a little straw, finding the tangy apple liquid heavenly compared to the taste of death. The patients gown the doctors leant her was stitched with undoable lace at the top. The doctors must check and clean the stitches every so often. Her chest felt tight. The feeling of surgical knives itched at the scar down between her breasts. The breasts themselves ached as well. The white walls of the room surprisingly more appealing than the white light of heaven waiting to greet her. Never did Alliahnna imagine returning from death could be so rewarding. Inwardly she thanked Ciel and whoever else was watching over her. She would not allow this generosity to go to waste.

To her surprise, the doctor entered with a small handful of her friends in the hallway. First were Soma, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Agni, Tanaka, Paula, Zanosuke, and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, Finnian, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Soma wasted no time in running to her side. Both hugged and wept into her gown so hard they soaked through her gown. Paula and Agni had to pry them off. Tanaka, in his regular form, leaned over to express his congratulations in her recovery and looked forward to her return home. Agni and Paula were just as elated as the other eccentric friends in Alliahnna well executed surgery. As they began to clear out, Soma and Zanosuke lingered, wishing to express final words to Alliahnna.

Soma ran a hand through her hair and trailed it to her cheek. "My world would have blackened if you parted." He leaned in to her ear, "But Sebastian's world would have stopped completely." Alliahnna blinked in surprise. Soma pulled away slightly, smiling warmly. "It halted temporarily when he was ready to break down the doors." Soma kissed her cheek. "Try to smile when you seem him. It'll help you both feel better about the day." He patted her shoulder and took his leave, leaving Zanosuke and Alliahnna alone.

"Soma _and _Sebastian," He chuckled, seating himself next to her, "How do you do it?"

"It's…a…curse…" She panted heavily. The surgery left her breathless. Her speech delayed as her breath raced to catch up with her words. "Did I…worry…you?"

"Not as much as the others." He admitted honestly. "Especially not as much Sebastian." Alliahnna felt a smile tugging at her cheeks. "But I am happy for your recovery." He gently patted her hand. "And am amazed as to how well and fast you're healing." Alliahnna blushed, loving the praise. "Sebastian chose well."

"Where…"

Zanosuke pointed, "In the lobby, waiting his turn." Alliahnna leaned her head up, expecting him to come walking in, though half of her wanted him to stay back. Zanosuke rose from the chair. Alliahnna's mind drifted, wondering what she would say. But…why did she suddenly feel guilty? "Know that he isn't mad." Zanosuke clarified, watching her slip into soberness. "He's just worried."

For some reason that didn't make her feel better. Knowing she made him worry made Alliahnna worry. She doesn't like him fretting over her. _That's the whole reason of my being a demon. _

**(*)**

Three light knocks rapped at the door. Alliahnna swallowed the remainder of her juice, "Come in…" She rasped hoarsely. The doctor entered with elated faces of her other friends entering. Alliahnna's exhausted lips managed a smile. However she was sad to see Sebastian had yet to enter.

"Be brief." The doctor advised respectively. "She must rest."

"We will only be a few minutes." Schneizel promised. With nothing left to say the doctor took his leave.

Alliahnna adjusted and shifted so she was sitting up properly. The nine approached with complacent grins. "How was the land of the dead?" Maes asked right off the bat.

She shrugged, shaking her head. "Cold…stifling…boring. I prefer…life. We have…warmth and…wine."

"Told you." Carmichael snapped his fingers to Taylor. "20 Euros please." Taylor nodded and yanked the money from his pocket. "Yeah, chump!" Carmichael snatched it up. Alliahnna rolled her eyes. Her men were known for making bets. Hilarious how they bet on her.

"Ms. Alliahnna," Aberline rested a hand to the bar on the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Lousy, tired, foolish…" A rough cough wrenched from her throat. Phoebus rushed water to her mouth. "Did I mention I feel lousy?" She flicked a finger to Phoebus, "Add pathetic since my Second has to feed me water."

Phoebus laughed, setting the water down. "You're too hard on yourself." He ruffled her hair, "You beat back death. You should be proud."

Alliahnna whirled a finger, "Woo-Hoo." Schneizel and Phoebus chuckled. How like Alliahnna to be sarcastic. "Never did I imagine my hospitalization would summon Lord Randall, Officer Aberline, and the fine officers of the PD."

"I am only here because of my fool," He slapped Aberline upside the back of the head, "And because you have information." Randall was lucky Alliahnna was restricted with her speech. For now her expression would have to do half her talking. And right now she was saying, _"Glad you care. You can leave now."_

Lisa punched the old commissioner. _That'll do. _Alliahnna sniggered mentally. "Are all of you old British farts so insensitive? Or did someone shove a stick up you're a-"

Michael's hand muffled the vulgarities. "Lisa, remember what the commissioner said about cursing?"

Lisa shoved the hand away, "Something about never before noon."

"Close. He said never to someone you don't know."

"Okay…" Lisa gripped Randall's hand. "Lord Randall I'm Captain Lisa," She quickly bowed, "Pleasure to meet you," She yanked him to eye level, Now answer my question about the stick in your-"

Michael grabbed her arm. "Time to go." He swiftly bowed. "Good day to you, Lady. Get well soon. We'll send flowers."

"HEY WAIT!" Lisa thrashing, Michael kicked the door open. "I'm not finished!" Michael tossed her over his shoulder. "OYE!" She gripped the doorway, pulling herself and Michael back. "Till next time Allie! See ya!" Michael dragged her along and the door closed.

Randall's hat slipped to the side in shock. "Is she always like that?" Aberline wondered with a dumbstruck expression.

"Only when…she has yet to drink…her favorite coffee." She weighed her words. "So…all the…time."

Schneizel chuckled and caressed her face, relishing in the tender soft flesh. To think it was almost lost time him forever. "To hear your humor – dry or otherwise – brings joy to my heart." He kissed her forehead. "Welcome back, Alliahnna." Alliahnna rested her head back, finding it wonderful to be back. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"M…Not really." She groaned, grinding the ball of her palm into her forehead. "It's hazy…how did I get here?"

Schneizel nodded, granting Phoebus permission to proceed. "Alliahnna," Phoebus approached wearing a regretfully solemn expression, "You were found in an alley a few blocks from The Bard's Buffet on 59th." He spoke slowly, wanting to grant her mind a chance to recollect. Alliahnna furrowed her brow, blinking images. "From the looks of the injuries and the scene, you had fallen from the roof. Vendetta's mask was found on your person." A white flash of numerous images flashed in Alliahnna's mind. _Vendetta…the knife…a kick…_ Searing pain surged from one end to the other. Alliahnna slapped a hand to her head. "Easy…" He comforted.

"Try to take it slow." Aberline came to her side, pulling out a note pad. "Star from the beginning." He advised, ready to write down notes. "You left the manor after meeting with us." Alliahnna intervened a meeting and granted Randall and Aberline joint jurisdiction in the Vendetta Case. "You were going to go meet Elizabeth for brunch."

"I remember…" Alliahnna's eyes closed, mind drifting back. "We went to this bistro…we ordered cake…"

**Flashback**

_The waitress brought us the cake…we cut slices…then…__something crashed into their table, crushing it and knocking it over. Something like…__Bodies. Two bodies. Markel and Maxus – both with stab wounds. The crowd began to scream. Then…then…_

"Take your time." Aberline guided gently. Alliahnna took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "What happened next?"

_I moved Lizzie back in case something or someone else fell. I asked…this man in a trench coat…to take care of her._

"Do you remember the man in the trench coat?"

_Only that he had black hair._

"Continue. What else did you see?"

_The bodies…the terrified crowd…the alley…THE ALLEY! __There was someone in the alley._

"Who?" Aberline pressed, Alliahnna's excitement exciting him.

_A woman. Long black hair – wiry and unkempt. Green eyes – void of life, yet ominous. On her neck…a weird…mark on her neck. Two of them. And…they were…glowing._

**Flashback End**

"Hold on!" Phoebus interrupted, tapping his lips. Taking out his own pencil and paper, he drew the marks Alliahnna mentioned. "Did they look like this by any chance?" It was a picture of two pentagrams.

"Not sure. All I know…is they were glowing."

"Why do you ask?" Maes inquired, intrigued by the Lt Cmdrs. sudden excitement.

"The woman she described sounds like Sarah Roland," He jabbed his pencil into the paper, "Right down to the marks on her neck! They were glowing too."

Alliahnna's eyes suddenly flared, half a memory returning. _The removal of her son and husband from her life. _"That's what he meant." She squeaked in awe, earning everyone's attention. "When I caught up with Vendetta…" She coughed, the anxiety taxing her chest, "He mentioned _she wanting…revenge for those who helped…remove her husband and son._ He must have meant…Sarah."

"Phoebus," Schneizel blurted, "When did you speak with Sarah last?"

"Over an hour ago."

Schneizel turned back to Alliahnna. "What happened after you saw this woman – Sarah?" Though too early to say it was Sarah – despite the evidence pointing to her – Schneizel wanted to give Alliahnna a face to a figure. Believe it or not there are plenty of women with void of life green eyes, filthy hair, and weird marks on their neck. Half the time they aren't tattoos or hickies. "What to lead to you confronting and speaking with Vendetta?"

Alliahnna closed her eyes, running through the scenario until she returned to the alley.

**Flashback**

_I asked her to stop, going after her. She disappeared. Then…__A scream…bone chilling…__ Elizabeth screamed! I turned. __Knife to her neck…blood trickling…__Vendetta had Elizabeth. He threatened to kill her!_

"Calm down, calm down." Schneizel soothed. "Skip to the part where it falls to you two speaking."

_Vendetta points and surreptitiously addresses Alliahnna…draws a knife and throws it into the ground. Smoke erupts…he escapes to the roof. __Vendetta had a few second lead on me, but I managed to catch up. I saved Elizabeth. Then we began talking. That's when he mentioned the she who were have deemed Sarah._

"What did he do next?"

_Vendetta pointed…appeared in front of her…__ he said my existence is a nuisance to him. Then before I could react he stabbed me. Next thing I know I feel light as if I'm flying, then my back hits something hard._

**Flashback End**

"As for the mask…" Alliahnna squeezed her eyes closed, digging out any portion of memory. "He…did…take it off." She slapped her hand to her lap and shook her head solemnly. "But my vision was so blurred I couldn't make out his face. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Schneizel patted her head sympathetically. "You've done enough."

"Where does she live?" Randall suddenly volunteered. "It may be early, but she's the best suspect we have."

"I can lead you." Phoebus volunteered.

Alliahnna pushed herself up, fully erecting herself to get onto her feet. "Not happening." Schneizel pushed her back. Alliahnna opened her mouth to protest. "_Unnatural _healing or not," Unnatural referring to the demon healing, "You're still confined to this bed until fully recovered."

Alliahnna crossed her arms, puffing hair angrily. "Bloody Hell!"

"Price of life, my dear." Schneizel then addressed Maes, Carmichael, and Taylor. "All of your reports and findings will be given to me."

"Yes sir!"

"All of you get to work." With firm bobs of their heads, everyone cleared out of Alliahnna's room. As the door closed, Alliahnna froze as she caught a quick glimpse of an intimidating Sebastian. She swallowed hard, not sure if she wants to see him. The way he was looking at her you'd think he was mad at her. "Don't worry." Schneizel comforted, seeing her apprehension. "He may look upset, but he's relieved you're alright."

"Could've fooled me." Schneizel chuckled and meandered for the door. Placing his foot in the doorway, Alliahnna overheard Schneizel speaking with Sebastian and then went on his way. Sebastian then entered her room and a wave of dread and happiness flushed over her. Deadpan expression, standing stiffly and with authority, and boring a hole into Alliahnna with a hard crimson gaze.

Alliahnna wiggled her fingers. "Hi…" She squeaked, cursing herself for such a lame greeting. What was she? A five year old dreading the arrival of her parents? But Sebastian wore a grimace with such disappointment she felt lower than a five year old. "Um…" She glanced away, twisting her hair, "Sorry."

"For what?" He growled in the back of his throat.

Alliahnna flinched, shying into herself. "I…made you worry. I'm sorry."

"My worry should be the least of your concerns." Alliahnna was taken aback. A fire sparked in his eyes. Sebastian was genuinely and sincerely mad. Sebastian bit his lip, diverting from his originally planned statement. "Surely I do not have to remind you, you are on suspension from field duty." He grudgingly stated, obviously not the point he wish to make.

Alliahnna rested completely against the back of her bed. "No. I remember." She responded solemnly.

"Then why did you give chase?"

Fingers clenched into a fighter's fist. "I was there. I had to do something." Her tone trembled, ashamed her efforts amounted to nothing more than a hospital stay. "Being on suspension wouldn't stop me from saving Lizzie."

"Why didn't you call to me?" Alliahnna twitched. "I could have saved her."

"I know!" She snapped, not knowing why. "I can't call you for everything."

"As a matter of fact you can!" Alliahnna and Sebastian exchanged glares, neither one letting up from the disagreement. "I'm your butler! My role is to adhere to your every beckon call! This includes aiding you!"

Alliahnna shot straight up. "I'm a substitute demon!" Her chest ached, but she ignored it. "Demon being the operative word! Meaning any and all challenges I can meet head on and bounce back when injured!" Lowering her voice, the pressure in her chest decreased. Leaning back into the bed, she folded her arms and looked away. "I can handle a masked man with throwing knives without your help."

"Apparently so." Sebastian wrenched the lace to her gown away in a blur of swiftness. Alliahnna hissed intrusively as he prodded the stitch snaked between her breasts. "You just decided it would be worth a barrel of laughs if you were stabbed and petrified everyone damn near to an early grave!"

Alliahnna slapped his hand away. "Yes, Sebastian! That was my intent!" She admitted with hateful sarcasm. "I pretended to spit death in the eye because I am maniacal sadist with a grim sense of humor!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes harshly, Alliahnna not backing down. He slapped his hands to the mattress, getting in her face, "You might as well be!"

"Then you should be happy!" She got in his face defiantly, "After all you're the one who taught me, remember?"

"I also taught you to call when you need help!"

"It was a man in a mask!" She repeated exasperatedly, stating how stupid the situation seemed.

"A _masked man_ who got the better of you!"

The twig keeping her temper under wraps snapped. The sapphire eyes were engulfed by the crimson fire. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME?" Her voice carried into the hall and the room next door. The nurses proceeded to get on with their jobs, scared to interrupt the aggressive discussion. "ON NORMAL OCCASSIONS YOU WOULDN'T CARE WHO I FACE!"

"THIS ISN'T A NORMAL OCCASION!"

"WHY NOT?"

Sebastian clapped his hands hard to her shoulders, nearly bruising the skin, "BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DIED, ALLIAHNNA! I ALMOST LOST YOU!" Falling into herself with Sebastian's hands holding her up, Alliahnna fell silent. Sebastian dropped his head, shaking his hair and the frustration within it. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, his breath puffing the sheets covering Alliahnna's legs. His hands slid to her elbows, his elbows resting on the mattress. Sebastian drew a chair in with his foot, seating himself from overexertion. "The entire time I was out there, and you were in here with your life hanging by a thread," He began with a shaky calm, sadden eyes meeting surprised orbs, "My mind whirled and whirled and whirled in a never-ending cycle." Removing his glove, Sebastian cupped his pentagram hand to her cheek, caressing the smooth, warm flesh. "At the end of the cycle I see you in a casket being buried six feet under the ground…forever out of my reach."

Tears filled at the corners of Alliahnna's eyes. "Sebastian…" Her hand found the one on her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Sebastian." Tightly her fingers curled into his hand. His sadness became hers. The tension lightened, but the aggression remained. Never did Alliahnna believe she could bring Sebastian to this point. Never did she imagine…she could scare him.

"Why didn't you call me?" He pleaded for an answer. "Am I not reliable?"

"No. You're completely reliable." She swore with adoration. "I trust you more than anyone else in the world and the next one over."

"Then why…?"

Why indeed? Why didn't Alliahnna call him? Aside from the answer she gave, why did she truly refrain from seeking his help. "I honestly don't know." She croaked. "I thought about calling you. My mind screamed for me to call you. I just…stopped myself."

Sebastian leaned in, pressuring her for an answer. "Why?" He asked once more, praying it would be rewarded with a true answer.

"Because…" _Tell me what you feel._ Elizabeth's voice chimed. "Because…" _From the feelings in your heart, how do you truly feel about Sebastian?_ Alliahnna sighed with defeat. "Because after what Elizabeth asked the thought of seeing you made my stomach churn…"

Sebastian's interest and curiosity was piqued. "What did she ask?"

Alliahnna gulped a nervous lump. A sour subject crushed and suppressed by untimely interruptions, chores and jobs, and other factors of life, now must be addressed due to the lack of life saving interruptions. _Where's a sudden heart attack when I need one? That was 20 minutes ago._ "She asked…" She chugged water, moistening her drying throat. "She asked how I truly felt…about you." Sebastian beamed, eagerly awaiting an answer. "I couldn't…or wouldn't give an answer." His eagerness died. "My stomach spilt with guilt. That's how it always in." She stared him down, wanting Sebastian to see into her heart the torment she's been under. "You in general make my stomach churn, my head hurt…I feel absolutely weird around you!"

Sebastian crossed his arms, leaning onto the mattress. "Weird how?" He inquired.

"Not myself weird." For lack of better words. "I turn into an absolute asshole or an immature child when I'm around you! If I'm fighting in front of you I feel as if I need to strive harder to win your approval. Gone - I can fight however I want."

"That's something all feel…"

"It's not the same, nor is it all that I feel." Sebastian curled his lips in, halting his words. He pulled himself in closer, undividedly attentive to her. Alliahnna fiddled with her hands, maintaining the courage to continue with her confession. "When I see you enter a room, it takes all my will power not to cheer. When you leave," She wiped the tears at her eyes, "I want to cry until I fall asleep. When you talk I wish you could talk forever and ever and never stop." Chills ran down her back. "The way you say my name gives me aching chills." She smiled as more chills scaled down her back and to her legs. "I want you as far away as possible, yet I always want you by my side. And when you touch me I want you to stop." She cupped her hands to both of his. "But at the same time I wish your hands would stay right where they are. Even as I was falling unconscious I called out to you. I had no idea why. All I knew is if I was going to die I at least wanted to see your face." Sebastian recalled the moment where he heard someone called his name. _So you did call? _"I don't know what's wrong." Alliahnna wrapped her arms around her stomach. "But whatever it is its making me sick."

Sebastian's face brightened with such gratitude he almost felt a tear coming to his eye. Almost. He moved and sat on the mattress with her, gently placing a hand to her arms. "It's how I feel when it comes to you."

The remark came as such a shock, Alliahnna didn't know if she heard him right. "Pardon?"

"The feelings you have are the same ones I have for you." Twisting his body to align with her, Sebastian leaned on a hand. "The moment you walk into a room I hear harmonious bells and smile as wide as possible." He purred, hypnotizing Alliahnna. Her cheeks flushed pink. "When I hold you I never want to let you go. I despise any and all who come near or touch you." Soma, Schneizel, Finnian – Sebastian expressed great disdain towards them at one point. "When you fight I wish to fight alongside you until we can no longer stand." Reaching out he cupped her face with both hands, bringing her eyes to his passionate eyes. Alliahnna's cheeks heated to scarlet red. "And when I say your name," His thumb caressed her cheek. "I find myself saying it all day." He pulled her closer. Alliahnna willing moved with the pull. "But what I find more intoxicating than anything," He whirred huskily, "Is how brightly you smile no matter how dark a situation." As Sebastian leaned in, Alliahnna subconsciously leaned back, her back touching the warm padded bedding. Her hands found their way to his chest, his heart beating soothingly into her palms. Sebastian brought his face close, touching the noses and foreheads. The whirling gears, buzzing thoughts were felt by the other. "Losing your smile…losing you…" He edged closer, his breath teasing her lips, "Such an outcome would forever blacken my heart. My world…would halt." His fingers snaked back into her hair, massaging her scalp. "I love you." The words cut into her heart. "I love you…more than life." One hand slid to her back, the other intertwined with her hair, bringing her into a warm embrace. "Whether or not you feel the same does not matter to me, so long as you never forget."

_I never said I didn't feel the same way. _Sebastian parted an inch. _I never said I did either. _Alliahnna looked into his eyes, melting with yearning for them to never glance away. _I'm scared. _Their faces inched inward. _Scared I'll…lose him. Scared someone will take him. _His eyes closed. _I said he was mine. And so he is. _She closed her eyes. _Because…_Her arms wrapped around his back, bringing each other closer. Their lips met in a soft, warm, passionate kiss. _I love him. _

**FINALLY THEY KISS! It drove me mad trying to come up with a situation in which they kiss. Could have probably chosen a better time. But guess what. It's 11:30 at night. I'm tired, and I'm done for now. But guess what? I'll be back again as soon as possible. **

**BTW! The hospital bit, don't chastise or criticize, I don't watch greys anatomy or any of those other hospital shows. I watch CSI and tried as best as I could to create an E.R moment.**

**LATER!**


	25. Secret and Lies

**Secret and Lies**

**"I Wanted to Tell You"**

**Told you I'd be back. Let us continue, shall we?**

**(***)**

Five suits of armor gathered in a circled on a glazed Oakwood thespian stage. The red velvet curtains drawn back, unveiling a background set of Camelot, fake fichus trees, and cutouts of village people and the royal family. A grand gala of audience chairs extending from the entrance to the stairs in organized separated into three rows by two isles of pine green carpeting. Balcony seats for the VIP's sat nearest the stage. The second and third floor balconies stretched a short way, but cast a powerful shadow of sight over the stage and the theatre.

"HU! HA! PARRY! THRUST! PARRY AGAIN, MONDEGO!" The capped tip blade of an epee struck one suit of armor and immediately bounced to the next and one opposite. "HA-HA!" The blade sliced the helmet of one suit, the gauntlet of the other, and the legging of another. "Three down and two to go." The epee lined and darted between the two remaining armors. "Surrender now Mondego," The black booted feet of the Epee wielder stalked in cross step. The tip met the neck of one armor, "Or shall I skewer your protégé?"

At the climax of the dramatic duel the theatre doors burst open. Reverberating the walls and stage. A flag on the set fell to the floor. "VENDETTA!"

The fanatic fencer halted himself, scooped up his displaced mask, wig, and chapeau and faced the fuming woman stampeding towards him. "Mrs. Roland," Vendetta bowed low and with a sweep of his hat, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Sarah stomped up the wooden stairs with a newspaper clenched in claw like fingers. The loud thumps were felt under Vendetta's boots. "What the Hell is this?" She boomed.

"A reenactment and crossover of the most popular of medieval and renaissance lore-"

"I MEAN THIS!" She flashed the paper in his face.

"It is a series of papers with news and stories about the daily provincial and hectic lives of people in Paris." He elucidated snidely. Sarah tapped her foot impatiently, heatedly brushing wiry locks from her leering eyes. "You young folks call it a newspaper, I believe?" Sarah launched the paper into his face. Vendetta, not bothered by the smack, let the paper slid and slap to the floor. Sarah clenched her fingers to her hips, daring him to mock her with his rhetoric. "Or do you prefer the post?"

Sarah pointed feverishly to the floored paper. "The Story, Vendetta, THE-STOR-EE!" Vendetta spread his hands in a mocking shrug, and cynically tilted his face down. _Lord Schneizel's second and named Commander, Alliahnna P. Britannia, survives deadly wound to chest. Lady Elizabeth Midford alive and well, and returned to Schneizel's manor earlier this morning. Alliahnna says she will return to her duties tomorrow._ Vendetta nodded, impressed by the tale. "You killed Mikhail, Markel, and Maxus with little to no effort!" She stomped a foot into the faces of the two girls, obstructing Vendetta's pleased view. "Yet you can't kill two little girls! ONE YOU KICKED AFTER STABBING HER!" Vendetta shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, and tilt nodded like a smartass. "I gave you a simple order! Kill everyone involved with my husband and son's

"Ah," Vendetta gasped, silencing Sarah, "And there's the rub." He extended an educating finger, instructing Sarah to keep silent. "You exact words were, _"I want everyone who were involved in taking my husband and son from me."_ Sarah violently bobbed her head sardonically, not seeing his point. "Make them pay – lesser form and function of kill which entails either the elimination or life damaging mortification of another." Before Sarah had a chance to question his explanation, Vendetta proceed to say, "I killed Mikhail, Markel, and Maxus. I traumatized young Elizabeth and etched my power into Alliahnna's head, forever terrifying her."

"But why didn't you kill her?" Vendetta shook his head in annoyance. Sarah doesn't appreciate the nuance of a first impression. "You said yourself her existence is a nuisance to you. I even heard you say you wanted to torture and kill Alliahnna."

"And so I have."

"HOW!"

"Death of innocent souls, the kidnapping of her best friend are the best way to torture the proud commander. But the only way to kill her is to kill her fighting spirit and the body will follow." To Vendetta this is a production, play involving How to kill the fighter's spirit. And the anticipation of the climax makes his skin crawl elatedly. But it also made his blood boil. _She'll return to work tomorrow? _He sucked on his teeth touchily. _Well picked, Sebastian._

Sarah slapped him across the mask. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Vendetta remained unfazed by the strike. "I want her and everyone else dead! You hear me!"

"I do hear you." Vendetta rumbled, managing his rising temper. "But I do not care for what you say."

"What did you say to me?"

Vendetta stomped hard, silencing the brazen woman instantaneously. "I do not care for what you want, I never did. I came to you because you were my best means of attracting Alliahnna." He growled swiftly. "I do not obey you, you obey me. I feed on your desires, I feed on your misery, and if it suits me act upon them and remove them." With a quick step, Vendetta was in an inch away. "And unfortunately for you I require Alliahnna alive."

Sarah stepped back, fearful of the glowering crimson eyes peeking through the mask. "W-Why?"

"I declared her existence of nuisance. No doubt she will seek to prove me wrong, and I welcome her to try." Vendetta karate chopped the bite marks on her neck, knocking her unconscious. "Sebastian believes you are worthy to join the demon fold. I am not convinced." He tightened his glove, then smile hungrily to Sarah. "And I think I know how to put this production into motion."

**(***)**

"Ooh-Hoo…" Alliahnna quivered. She glanced to the window, catching a glimpse of birds flying by. "What on earth?" She whispered.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked, moving a pawn forward.

"I just got this ominous chill." Alliahnna scanned the chess board attentively, the game barely beginning. "Felt like someone was…cursing me." She moved a pawn, blocking Sebastian's pawn and giving way for her bishop to move.

"I think your fall and rendezvous with Vendetta has made you paranoid." He moved a second pawn, bringing it diagonal from Alliahnna's.

"Doesn't surprise me." She mimicked his move. Four pawns lined for an attack. "You didn't hear what he said." Since three hours ago – it is now noon – Alliahnna's cognitive memory had improved and she recalls the moment between her and Vendetta before she lost consciousness.

"What did he say?" Sebastian claimed her pawn.

Alliahnna shied away from the game, tapping her head pensively. "He made it abundantly clear he was aware of my sight and my being a demon." Sebastian curled a finger over his chin, still eyeing the game. "Then he mentioned our contract and declared it void." When she claimed his pawn, Sebastian glanced up from the game, wondering how Vendetta knew of their contract. Then again…it was rather odd he struck just an inch below her pentagram. To do so would have alerted Sebastian immediately as to Alliahnna's predicament. Yet he avoided it by a mere inch. _Could_ he be a demon? "Apparently he thought I would die in the fall and wanted our contract to end."

"Perhaps." Sebastian concurred, but didn't quite agree. "To void a contract, one way is the death of the receiver of the contract." AKA Alliahnna. "But if he knows you're demon, then he also knows no mere knife can kill you."

"So…what? You think the knives he has…"

"Are demon blades." Alliahnna swallowed hard. Sebastian taught her long ago demons do not die by conventional methods. Weapons such as reaper scythes or specially crafted demon weapons can kill them almost instantaneously. "Which serves to assume Vendetta may be a demon. Which leads me to wonder why he didn't check to ensure you were dead? Substitute, half, or full demon – we are not easy to kill." Regardless of the fall and stab wound, Alliahnna's chances of living were slim but - as proven a couple hours ago – she would recover. _He may know of her survival. _Sebastian leaned away from the game, engrossed by the conversation. "What else did he say?"

"That our relationship…" She thought about that statement for a moment and blushed, "The friendly one! Not the uh…uh…" Images of their kiss a few hours ago rattled her mind. Sebastian smiled wolfishly and snuck a kiss. Alliahnna's entire face lit up in scarlet as she grumbled, "Yeah that." She clapped her cheeks, "He said I only cared for your loyalty and the power you gave me."

Sebastian smirked in her face, "We both know that is false." He purred. He trailed a slender finger over her lips. "Or was it my imagination when you kissed me back?"

Alliahnna swallowed, pouting to the wall and proving him right. "Vendetta believes nothing exists…" she choked, "Between us."

"Obviously he's wrong." He quickly nipped her ear, earning a flustered squeak. "You see. You yearn for me."

Alliahnna sneered her nose to the air. "Bullocks."

"Really?" He hummed, accepting the challenge. Hands on her waist, his mouth found her neck, suckling on the nape. Alliahnna breathed in sharply, moaning in little squeals as his tongues lathered her neck crook. Her muscles jazzed and spazzed crazily. Legs pumping in and out, hands gripping his shoulders pushing and holding him in place. The gloved slender fingers circled like feather up her stomach and round to her lower back, tickling the sensitive spot. Unable to resist any further, a moan erupted from Alliahnna, her tail sprouting out the back of the gown. She felt Sebastian smirk into her neck. He grabbed the tail and grinded the base of the tip in his thumb and index finger.

Her fingers clawed into him. "UGH-HA!" She cried out.

Sebastian trailed his tongue to her ear lobe, lapping it lovingly. "Care to protest?" He teased with a warm whisper in her ear. His voice arousing goose bumps down her neck. Their bodies pressed firmly together, Sebastian felt her body tremble beneath him. "Because," he pinched the tail. Alliahnna gasped aloud, her leg wrapped around Sebastian's resting between hers, "You seem to desire my touch." He prodded in and out of her naval. Alliahnna breathed choppily.

"C-Cheater…" She moaned, eyes squeezed shut as his knee rose into her groin. "G-G-GAH! HAA!" He captured her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, feeling a hand gingerly slide between her legs. "Ugh…nnn….haaa…" She groaned, not able to fight it any longer. Subconsciously her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt a sharp prod and her hips jumped. Sebastian snapped one hand to her mouth. "AHH-HAA!" She cried out in a muffle.

Sebastian licked his lips hungrily, smirking hungrily. Alliahnna panted and heaved, unable to stand the waves of pleasure still flowing as she felt Sebastian's fingers dancing in her crotch. "Have I mentioned you have a lovely voice?" He purred.

"Sh-Shut up!" She snarled beyond his gloved hand. Sebastian removed the hand. "I swear…if he was…still…here…" The fingers rattled her mind to a haze. _Too…good…too…good, _"Ciel would…murder you…for this." The fingers suddenly stopped. Alliahnna arched a brow. Sebastian seemed sadden by the mentioning of Ciel. "Are you okay?" Sebastian grunted, glancing away. "Sebastian?"

"Alliahnna," Sebastian swallowed nervously, "There's something…well…" Alliahnna leaned in. "There's something…I've been meaning to…to tell you. But I never discovered a means to explain it."

"Then…try." Alliahnna encouraged, curious what he had to say.

"I need to know…you'll forgive me if I tell you."

Alliahnna shook her head, bewildered by the condition. "Why would-"

The conversation ended with three knocks to the door. "_Ms. Alliahnna,_" A female nurse summoned, "_Time to check your stitches._" The two glared back to the door, wanting to burn the nurse with their hard gazes. _The horrible timing of fate! _They both mentally snarled. "_May I come in?"_

Alliahnna retracted her tail and fixed her gown, Sebastian returned to his chair, both moved chess pieces randomly appearing as if they've gotten far, and pretended to think. "Come in."

The nurse entered with antibiotic wound cleaner and a rag in hand. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"What's there to interrupt?" Sebastian snarled with a fake smile. The nurse turned her back to prep the medicine. Sebastian reached into his coat. "It's not as if we were busy." The hilt of a dinner knife emerged. Between his fingers he caught a bishop. Alliahnna raised a brow to him, reminding him to behave. The nurse looked up and wondered what happened. "I'll give you ladies some privacy." He pecked Alliahnna's cheek. The nurse giggled like a school girl. "Try not to miss me." He whispered. Alliahnna pouted her lip, ignoring Sebastian's blatant slow strut.

"Order for the day," She whipped her finger to the door, "Get out that door!" Sebastian raised his hands and backed out the door, winking as it closed.

"I envy you." The nurse swooned. "I wish my husband was as handsome."

"He's not my husband."

"Doesn't matter." The burse undid the lace in her gown. "You both are absolutely adorable together." The stitches were healing nicely, but still needed to be cleaned to prevent infection.

Alliahnna, in all seriousness, was shocked to hear so. "Do you really think so?" She parted her breasts, giving the nurse access. "Someone thinks we're a façade."

"Then they're wrong." Alliahnna winced when the cold rag touched her sore stitches. "I know fake couples. I've seen them, heard them, and counseled them." She poked Alliahnna's nose, "You two are not fake in the least." Gathering the rag and medicine the nurse allowed Alliahnna to lace up the gown. "In fact I hear wedding bells in your future." Alliahnna gaped in disbelief. She and Sebastian married? Not a bad idea. But…farfetched.

"I OBJECT!" A thundering voice reverberated in the room. The window shattered open.

The nurse startled onto her butt and into a corner. Alliahnna raising her pillow to block the glass. Peering past, she gawked in rage and surprise. "VENDETTA!"

Vendetta bowed slightly at the hip. "And a good afternoon to you, Lady Alliahnna. Let me begin by extending a full and heartfelt congratulations on your recovery." The nurse whimpered, hiding behind the chair. "Allow me to reward you with a theatre presentation I'm sure would be simply to die for."

Alliahnna's hand searched for some sort of weapon. "Knowing you, you plan to virtualize your claim!" Her hand for a pen.

"I already have a little scenario planned."

"Forgive me, but I must decline!" She whipped the pen like a dart. Vendetta swatted it away. Alliahnna leapt from her bed, a foot powering into Vendetta's mask, cracking it. Vendetta growled in outrage. Alliahnna was sure she sensed daggers beaming for her. "RUN!" She screeched. The nurse bolted from the room, dashing down the hall. "SEBAST-" Vendetta slapped a hand to her mouth, gripping with iron fingers curling into her jaw.

"No, no, dear Alliahnna!" He sucker punched her stomach. "I'll not have him interrupting our time." Alliahnna fell unconscious into his arms. Sebastian burst into the room, eyes glowing vengefully. "Hello, Sebastian." Vendetta greeted nonchalantly. "I'll be borrowing Alliahnna for the time being. Do you mind?"

"I do!" Sebastian drew four knives. "Put her down!"

"She isn't worth your time, boy. And I intend to prove it!" Sebastian was taken aback by the remark. He's heard it before. As he returned to his senses, Sebastian deflected a soaring knife. When he went to glare back at Vendetta, he and Alliahnna were gone with the wind.

"Damn!"

**(***)**

After three hours of endless searching, reconnaissance of the Roland residence, list gathering, and general information skulking – Phoebus and his team, Randall and Aberline returned to the manor and reported their findings to Schneizel, who was taking over investigation in Alliahnna's absence.

The investigators broke off into teams. One team to finish investigating Mikhail's crime scene, and move on to Markel and Maxus's crime scene. Another to wrap up questioning and finish attaining Mikhail's client list, despite Sarah being the prime suspect. The last would return to Sarah Roland's residence scout out her place.

Three hours ago – Phoebus and Aberline went to the Roland's residence and proceeded to question Sarah once more, demanding an Alibi for her whereabouts in the last hour. She claimed to be at home cooking and cleaning, and preparing dinner for when her daughter returns from school. A neighbor spoke on her behalf, claiming Sarah never left her house once. And she said she could smell the suffocating aroma of cleaner. Leaving Phoebus questioning what Alliahnna may have seen. Possibly another black haired, green eyed woman with a mark on her neck. But still they lingered, watching for any signs of change.

Two hours ago – Maes finished questioning the last five people who saw Mikhail and joined Taylor in digging up an old client list. In the many decades of Mikhail's Defense Attorney service, he has had a grand total of 45 clients both in civil and criminal cases. 30 are in jail for life, 10 were in jail but were released several months ago, and five – not counting Sarah – lost major civil suits. In all Mikhail gained a certain portion of his clients' assets. A grand total of fifteen clients. But only three were female and none had black hair or green eyes, nor did they know Markel or Maxus.

One hour ago – Carmichael and Aberline were paired up and returned to and from Mikhail's crime scene, wrapping up their investigation. They later adjourned to the bistro where Markel and Maxus were dumped. Stab wound in several parts of the body, dead for only a few minutes at the time of the incident. Courtesy of Alliahnna's memory recollection, the two looked further into the two men and Mikhail. One factor ties these men together – Sarah Roland.

"Unfortunately that is not cause for an arrest." Schneizel decided grudgingly. "Any good defense attorney will say so long before an arrest."

"Then what do we do from here?" Aberline asked, urging Schneizel to come up with a solution. "If we can't arrest her and Vendetta's in the wind, what do we do?"

"Do what we can." Schneizel shrugged. "It's all we can do."

"I almost envy Alliahnna, right now." Phoebus grumbled, rubbing a hand on her neck. "She gets to escape the headaches."

"Speaking of which," Schneizel stood up from his chair, "Perhaps I should visit her."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Sebastian remarked, entering the room. "Due to a pain in her chest, my master has been given some medicine to ease it. As a side effect it has made her quite tired." He lied effortlessly. "The doctors request all visitors wait until later in the afternoon to visit." Schneizel, Aberline, and Phoebus bit their cheeks, wishing this wasn't so. But rules are rules and they had work to do. No matter how little the load was. "Has anyone seen Zanosuke?"

"I believe he's in the library." Taylor pointed in the general direction.

"Thank you." Sebastian quickly exited.

"Since when did Sebastian start caring where Zanosuke is?" Phoebus questioned in bewilderment.

"Maybe he ate the hospital food." Maes shuddered.

"Is it that bad?" Aberline wondered.

"Let's just say the ranch dressing…" He gagged on his tongue, "Wasn't dressing." A symphony of shudders and stomach churning.

**(***)**

Elizabeth decided to take a nap in her room. Paula wished to watch over her and ended up falling asleep herself. Zanosuke recluse himself in the library, hoping to escape the rattle of mayhem rumbling about all of Paris. "Vendetta…" He hummed the name, flipping a page in the Jules Verne novel he discovered. "Quite troublesome for a human."

"Perhaps not as human as one might believe." Zanosuke closed his book to find Sebastian standing before him. "I believe him to be a demon."

"Not a bad summation." Zanosuke rose from the chair, tucking hair behind his ear. "Might explain how Alliahnna was overpowered so…effortlessly." He sugarcoated, to put it kinder terms. To put it simply, Alliahnna was beaten and she was beaten bad. "Do you think he's one of us?"

"Worse." Sebastian remarked ominously, resulting in Zanosuke arching a perturbed brow. "I believe you and I know him, and he's kidnapped Alliahnna." Zanosuke tightened his grip on his book. How glad he was Elizabeth was resting at the moment. Zanosuke leaned into his chair, staring inquisitively as he urged Sebastian to elucidate further. "Eavesdropping on our task force, I discovered Sarah Roland acquired bite marks on her neck that glow." Zanosuke's brow twitched. "And he said to me, "_She isn't worth your time, boy. And I intend to prove it._" Those words struck home for Zanosuke. Both were now certain who it was who had taken Alliahnna. And they must locate her quick. Because they knew Vendetta would never allow her to call for Sebastian. Or, should Alliahnna discover he is a demon, she will not call for him. "We must not tell Schneizel, Elizabeth, or any of the others. We do not need humans in a tizzy, least of all now."

"So you've come to me for help." Zanosuke obviously showed signs of surprise. Sebastian never asks Zanosuke for help. Nor has he hinted to needing his service. Zanosuke can barely contain his smug elation. "I'm rather surprised."

A brow twitched in Sebastian's brow. "Do you wish to mock? Or do you intend on helping?" He growled.

"I shall help you." He full heartedly agreed, rising from his chair. "How many theatres are in Paris?"

"Collectively, 50. Half are open. The other half are abandoned."

"Then let's get started." Zanosuke declared. "Lord knows what he's doing to her at this point."

**(***)**

**(Link for Costume - http:/ media. /image/anime %20assassin/ jenuchiha/Anime %20Pictures/ ? o=262 must see.)**

"Ugh…" Her head was throbbing painfully. Her body pressed against a hard surface. "Hm…" Her eyes fluttered open, vision blurred. Very dim fuzzy orange lights pierced through the haze. "Where…" When her vision cleared, a woman with her throat slit lied next to her on a wooden floor. "OH GOD!" She scrambled away. It was Sarah Roland. Her throat was slit like a fish's stomach. Alliahnna's hand hovered over her gaping mouth. "My God…" She whimpered. Her fingers smoothed her unkempt hair from her forever petrified green eyes. On her neck were two pentagrams which were the size of bits. The same bites which attracted the full attention of Alliahnna and Phoebus. "Sarah." She stretched a hand out. "Huh?" An ebony black glove donned her hand. Both her hands. A black ribbon layered three times around her neck, knotted in the back. A black M chest dress, revealing her pentagram. Dark Grey stocking socks. Black ankle high laced boots. A ribbon tied her hair in a pony-tail, leaving bangs and long strands hanging out. "What is this?"

"An attire I believed best suited you persona." Alliahnna whipped around to the sea of chairs resting in the shadows. It became apparent to Alliahnna she was on a stage. A theatre stage. "Your normal clothing suggested you were nonchalant, serene, and joyful of life. That is the you you've etched from the real Alliahnna lying within you." A familiar British tone directed. Alliahnna squinted her eyes, her sight not fully repaired from her unconsciousness. Barely, she made out a white face in the midst of the shadows. "This attire represents the true vigor within you. Threatening, dark, and malicious," The man leaned into the dim light, revealing the Mask of Vendetta, "The you from several years in the past."

Alliahnna straightened the skirt of the dress as she rose to her feet, facing off against the man hiding in the shadows. In reality Vendetta's knowledge of her life bothered her greatly. But to protest or disagree would feed his overinflated ego. "That was me. The me after I lost virtually everything I loved in one night." She grudgingly agreed. "At times the old me resurfaces at the most random of moments. I lash out and turn ugly."

A menacing chuckle chilled Alliahnna to the bone. "How brave of you to admit it." Vendetta mocked her.

"I'm not going to lie to preserve myself."

"Not even a little?"

"Why lie when I'm sure you've got a full profile of my life hiding in your cloak?" She challenged. Vendetta did not respond, merely stared down Alliahnna through the holes in his mask. "Tell me demon," She felt him smile beyond his mask, then pointed to Sarah, "How long has Sarah been dead?"

"Surely you're not worried-"

Alliahnna stomped a thundering foot. "HOW…LONG…HAS…SHE…BEEN…THERE?"

Vendetta clenched his gloved hands, surprised by the outburst. Fire burned in Alliahnna's eyes. Genuine sorrow for Sarah flared. "It's been 45 minutes." He responded impassively.

Alliahnna sucked on her lips, squeezing the rage into her eyes. She wrenched at her hips, and then dropped to Sarah, propping the dead woman into her lap. Taking the dress, Alliahnna cleaned Sarah's face. "I'm so sorry, Sarah." She whimpered, hugging Sarah closed. "Never did I imagine we drove you to this." She rubbed her face against Sarah's. A tear trickled from Alliahnna's face to Sarah's. "I promise someone will look after Melanie." Vendetta leaned in, intrigued by the girl's compassion to the dead woman. Why Alliahnna would be sorry to a woman who not only vowed Vengeance against her, but also made an attempt on her life? "What did you do to her?" Alliahnna demanded, tears of woe falling down her cheek. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"Just a little bite to the neck, love." The marks of Sarah's neck faded into black, their glow dying. "Her deepest desires, her fears, all malicious thoughts flowed into me through one little nick to her neck." The lap of his tongue over his lips reverberated and bounced off every wall in the theatre. "She believed I bowed to her. In truth she bowed to me. I decided to void our false contract. One of her thoughts included your death. You should be thanking me."

Fangs and blood red eyes blazed. Sarah was hugged closer. "I DON'T CARE IF THE BLOODY AMERICAN PRESIDENT HAS IT OUT FOR ME!" Alliahnna's voice cracked. "She was sad, lonely, her husband and son were taken from her for the rest of her life! Now her daughter has to grow up alone because you thought you were doing me a favor!" Her claws slowly extended, accidently piercing into the flesh of Sarah. "I would kill you on the spot!" Vendetta tensed his shoulders, anxiously awaiting her to act on her threat. "But I could kill you a hundred times over," She rose with Sarah in her arms, "And it won't change the situation." Alliahnna rested the departed Sarah backstage by a sealed off side exit door.

Vendetta meandered onto the stage, studying Alliahnna's attentive care she put into cleaning Sarah off. "Why do you care for a woman who does not care for you?"

Alliahnna tied a thick ribbon around Sarah's slit throat. "Because I feel sorry for her." She caressed Sarah's cheek. "I hoped she would take this time and build a future with her daughter." She dusted herself off, facing Vendetta. "But obviously, if she attracted you, Melanie wasn't enough."

"And yet, despite knowing this, you still struggle to preserve her?"

"I want Melanie and others to remember Sarah for who she was. Not who she is now." She narrowed her eyes damningly. "Regardless if she wished for you to kick me off the roof." Alliahnna defiantly approached the masked man. "Now tell me something." Vendetta backed away, not out of fear, but wishing to grant each other the room for the climactic battle inevitably arising, "Was killing her your way of getting my attention? Do you have a Vendetta against me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You've made it more than clear you dislike me! And quite frankly I couldn't give a pig's ass if you find me the most intolerable demon, human being on this earth! You do not kill people to get to me! You want me?" Alliahnna got as close to his face as her height would allow. "Stop hiding behind the humans, put on your balls, and face me yourself!" Vendetta's brow knit heatedly. "Or is my confidence a hindrance to your power?"

Vendetta bit his lip under his mask. Alliahnna's reaction was nothing he could have imagined. She was enraged beyond all comprehension, yet composed enough to restrain her itching to gouge claws. Saddened and horrified by Sarah's death, yet she glowed with confidence to right a wrong, rather than revenge. "I almost killed you once, my dear. With little effort, I might add." He purred huskily, mask touching her face. The two were able to see the vibrant colors in their eyes. "Do you really wish for another meet and greet with death?"

"I'm a Phantomhive and a blood demon by Sebastian Michaelis!" She announced and declared proudly and wished the entire world could hear her. "I SPIT death in the eye, I challenge and battle reapers sending them back to Hell, and I," She slammed her boot into his foot, "Step on the toes of Angels!" Vendetta remained oblivious to the grinding heel. "Do you honestly believe death terrifies me?" Her fangs and crimson eyes beamed brighter. "IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ME SWEAT!"

Vendetta pressed a palm over one eye, amazed by the brazen character of the young demon. Even after being held in the grip of death for the better part of a half hour, the fire burning within her heart burned as hot and bright as ever. "You truly are a stubborn creature Ms. Phantomhive." He mumbled. Alliahnna raised a brow. "A stab to the chest, a kick to the ribs, a crash into a wall, a long plummet into a disposal can filled with glass – not an ounce of your fire has dimmed." Alliahnna was caught off guard. Was that a compliment? "Resilient does not begin to describe your Will."

"I shall take that as a compliment." She grudgingly accepted.

"Then I should state I was not complimenting you," Vendetta folded his arms, not wanting to lash out, "But merely stating an irritating fact as to your inability to roll over and die!"

"Sorry if my drive to live disturbs you," She grinned snottily, "But I do not intend to change because you have ill feelings towards me." Her grin widened with a tilt of her head. "So say what you will and be quick about it. I do have paperwork to file, and a corpse that needs to be buried."

"Quite bold for a captive." His hand gripped her neck, lifting her from the ground. Alliahnna held his wrist, choking for air, but managing to still stare defiantly. "I highly suggest you watch your tone, young lady." He growled ominously, reverberating Alliahnna's bones. "Sebastian will not be here to vanguard you."

"You're right. He won't." She gurgled in the grip. "Not until I call to him." Her foot kicked off his stomach, and she flipped back on to the stage. With a flick of her wrists two daggers appeared. Vendetta searched himself. Two of his daggers were missing. Alliahnna took a stance. "Which I have no intention of doing!" She charged.

**(***)**

Agni was rather disappointed he would not be permitted to see Alliahnna. Soma broke down in tears, soaking a pillow with a bouquet of flower next to him. You would think he wept for her death. Quite a pathetic man.

Sebastian and Zanosuke exited from Soma's extravagant temporary home. "Hm…" Sebastian halted in the middle of the sidewalk, brow narrowed.

Zanosuke stopped, wondering what kept his brother. "Is something wrong?"

Sebastian smirked and sighed with relief. "It appears my master has been riled." He chuckled, wondering what took her so long. "So not only is she alive, but our friend is about to learn what happens when she's worked into a tizzy."

"You seem rather happy she's missing." Zanosuke teased. "In the hospital you nearly tore the walls down." He folded his arms, smirking mockingly. "Now, with her whereabouts unknown and she about to fight our known foe, you seem rather calm." Sebastian arched a confused brow. Zanosuke edged closer, getting into Sebastian face. "What exactly happened in that room after we left?" Sebastian glanced away, refusing to answer. "I can smell her on you." Sebastian's eyes widened, caught in his lie. "You and Alliahnna finally consummated your love, haven't you?"

A vein popped, and blue dread lines dropped under his eye in irritation. "I hardly find that important at the moment!" Sebastian shoved and stomped past his brother.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**(***)**

Rings resonated with each strike of the stainless steel. Sparks trickled and bounced along the wood. Muscles ruptured and throbbed with each painful strike. Alliahnna back flipped onto the mini barrier of the second floor balcony. Vendetta flew up and round house kicked. Alliahnna feral pounced up, the foot swiping nothing but air. As Vendetta came round full circle, Alliahnna darted down with the daggers aimed for his eyes. Vendetta's free foot touched the balcony and launched straight back. The knives pierced the balcony wall. Vendetta flipped around and torpedoed two daggers. Alliahnna leapt up again. The daggers grappled into the chairs and floors, a cable wire tightening as Vendetta tried to drag them back. Alliahnna landed on the wires and dashed across, daggers dragging along the air. Vendetta yanked and whipped himself up, bringing his feet up. Alliahnna used the boots coming towards her and hurdled over Vendetta, their glaring faces meeting as they passed by. As they were inches from parting, Alliahnna's hand gripped the chin of the mask and she wrenched it away. The hat and wig came along with it. Vendetta flipped up before she could see his face, but she made out the red eye.

Alliahnna landed square on the ledge of the stage. Vendetta on the upper balcony, back turned to her. His to the neck, falling neat, nappy black hair disheveled and imprinted by the wig h had no doubt been wearing for quite some time. Alliahnna displayed the mask, smirking mockingly. "Now before we get into the whole dramatist where you try to conceal your face," She announced, purposefully carrying her voice so to rattle him, "Why don't I save you the trouble?" She narrowed her eyes, "MR. MICHAELIS!"

Vendetta froze, head raising in shock. His shoulder relaxed. The cloak fell. The gloves, boots, vest were all cast away. A familiar trench coat formed. The same trench coat and patch of hair Alliahnna saw at the bistro. As Vendetta turned, he revealed an elderly man's face, cheeks sunk slightly. Crimson red eyes boring holes into Alliahnna's smirking now returned to sapphire orbs. "How did you know?" He grumbled.

"Sebastian mentioned your disdain for humans, half and Substitute Demons." She pointed to his face. "Not to mention you have the same eyes and charismatic charm as both boys."

"You flatter me." Mr. Michaelis hissed.

"Not at all. I mean what I say."

"I do not doubt you do." Mr. Michaelis hovered to the lower level, gently perching his feet on the backs of the chair. "But I must warn you flattery will get you nowhere with me." He walked along the backs. "And if you persist with this battle you will undoubtedly lose." He stepped onto the stage a foot away from Alliahnna, surprised she did not retreat. "Sebastian nor anyone else will be here to save you this time."

"Sebastian won't come because I haven't called him, and because he's knows I'm fine." She stated swiftly and confidently. "Second, for all anyone else knows I'm still in the hospital doped up on morphine." A sharp twinge jolted in her mind. "And Sebastian's undoubtedly searching for me right now."

Mr. Michaels chuckled then threw his head back laughing. "Surely you aren't so naïve to believe he's looking for you?" Alliahnna blinked, offended by the laugh. Thank god she was blessed with an iron will. She wished to punch off the face Mr. Michaelis wore. "My god…" Mr. Michaelis gaped, analyzing her face. "You really believe in him."

"Trust may not be in your vocabulary, but it is in ours." She held her hands behind her back, restraining the daggers. "Sebastian's looking for me. He knows I'm fine. And he won't intervene until the latter changes."

"You trust each other?" He questioned, refusing to believe her.

Alliahnna smiled lovingly, remembering the kiss and the warm embraces she and he have exchanged. "Indeed we do." She flipped her hair behind her ear bashfully. "Whether or not you believe me is of no consequence."

"Apparently Sebastian failed to mention my disdain for belligerent behavior."

"No he mentioned you love to get your way. But when you don't get it you're no better than a five year old denied his candy bar."

A vein protruded in Mr. Michaelis's head. "I suggest you watch your tone."

"Or what?" She challenged, approaching him. "You'll kill me? You honestly expect me to believe you'll kill me if I act submissive?"

The stage suddenly erupted with jagged cracks from Mr. Michaelis's feet. Alliahnna swallowed hard. Mr. Michaelis encroached upon her, "The more pressing question is," Alliahnna's back hit the wall right stage, "How will you stay alive IF YOU DON'T?"

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done so long ago!" She continued to challenge. Mr. Michaelis stepped back, wishing for her to elucidate. "I've been unconscious, disoriented, I've had my back turned to you a number of times, and to top it all off you knew I was alive in that alley and permitted me to live!" Mr. Michaelis blinked, unable to ascertain the comprehension of her deductions. She quick to the mark, agile, charming, and bold – A female Sebastian. "You could have killed me ten times over, but instead you choose to bring me to an old theatre and try to terrify me into submission. By the way, you failed!" She earned yet another chuckle from Mr. Michaelis. This time he was amused by her dogmatic tendencies. "So why have you brought me here to this charade of production?"

Mr. Michaelis threw his head back, howling with laughter, and clapping. "Straight to the point and very perceptive. I like that."

Alliahnna knit her brow, head pulsating with annoyance. "Then if you don't mind getting to it."

"And impatient – a sign of youth." He sighed heavily, "How I envy the young, while at the same time I pity you." Alliahnna arched a curious brow. "From birth until…" He waved a couldn't-care-less hand, "Whatever year's humans consider old, the young have all the years in the world to live their lives to the fullest. Yet they company of friends, play and squander the days away merrily, happily, and ignorant of the true troubles under their noses. I pity them when they've reached a point in their lives where obsession plagues their minds and hearts. Where all they see is as black as night and white as paper." Alliahnna was obligated to agree. Many wish to see the world for what it is and not look beyond to discover what it's truly made of. Knowledge may be power, but it is also induces fear. But fear of the unknown is more gut wrenching. "You share this obsession, yet you see the world – or try to see it – beyond the mask it wears."

"What obsession do you refer?"

"Revenge." He purred. "Revenge for the parents engulfed by the flame caused by Victoria and her Angelic Butler." A painful stitch struck Alliahnna's heart. "Precisely the reason Ciel signed a contract with Sebastian. Then with Ciel's sudden incapacitation, the task of carrying out the revenge for both parents and brother fell unto you." He stroked his chin. "Yet this revenge does not cloud your judgment or heart, but permits you to look forward."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I'm just curious as to why you try so hard."

"What do you mean?"

"You possess the power to control and or destroy this city and all who dwell within it with a single glance. Yet you spend your days protecting and serving ungrateful humans you could shred into tatters."

All facts Alliahnna was all too aware of. John was proof. Along with Sebastian and Zanosuke, Alliahnna could dominate France and all of Europe. But domination never appealed to her. "I'm not into domination or ruling over a country with an iron fist. I like working under someone. Gives me a reason to work."

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" Mr. Michaelis weaseled about. "Are you compensating for the souls you could not save?" Alliahnna glanced away in shame, proving him right. "Not an unreasonable ambition. But one which will surely lead you to the brink of despair." What made him think she wasn't already there? The sad fact is that Alliahnna, with all the power she possesses, cannot save everyone and it saddens her. But know ing she can save some of them took some of the edge off. "If I may be so bold as to surmise, Ciel would be rather distraught if he learned his big sister surrendered her humanity or soul for him."

"Then I have no cause for worry."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Ciel's been dead for six years." She clenched the daggers in her hands, the design imprinting in her palms. "And I aim to make Ash and Angela pay for taking him from me."

Mr. Michaelis erupted into a heartily, bloodcurdling laughter, startling Alliahnna. He staggered back, holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. "Is that what you've been told?" He blurted. "My how deep in the dark you must be."

"What do you mean?" Alliahnna approached. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Michaelis ceased his laughter instantaneously. Alliahnna was genuinely confused, feeding the growing smile on his lips. Running a hand through his hair, he narrowed his eyes to the bewildered girl. "Do you know the true meaning behind the term _Substitute Contractor_?"

**(***)**

"Oh my…" Lau clapped at his reception desk, "Look who's come to my humble Harem Theatre." Zanosuke and Sebastian grieved sickly, dreading the presence of the Chinese man before them, and his scantily dressed girl toy. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" The two brothers burst from the theatre and retreated to the roof tops. "Have I mentioned yet your girl is acquainted with the strangest of people?"

"You have no idea." A sensation of dread flowed into his heart. "We must find her."

"What's wrong?"

"He's getting into her heart." Sebastian panicked. Looking around he felt out Alliahnna's presence. "She's close! We must hurry!"

**(***)**

Alliahnna and Mr. Michaelis squared off, Michaelis with the higher ground in the situation. He held Alliahnna full grip in and he wasn't going to let her wriggle her way free with her word play. "A Substitute Contractor is much like a Substitute Teacher." Mr. Michaelis began to elucidate, pacing in steady strides. "Should the primary teacher be incapable of teaching – illness, injury, leave of absence, and so forth – a replacement, substitute, is called to order; taking up the duties and role of the primary. When the duties of the substitute are completed the primary is returned to order."

"I don't understand." Alliahnna touched her edgy forehead. "You make me sound like…" She swallowed, choking on the slim chance, "Like a stand in for Ciel. But how…"

Mr. Michaelis raised a finger. "Allow me to finish." Alliahnna leaned against the stage wall, holding hands to her elbows to ease her rumbling stomach. "Sub-Contractors – substitute demons – are of similar circumstance. One closely related to the primary contractor – blood or friendship – is granted a sub contract provided they long for the same revenge or revenge against an object closely affiliated." Ciel longed for revenge against Victoria and the angel for death of their family. Alliahnna wants revenge against Ash for Ciel. "As such a sub-contractor is given two choices" He extended two fingers, "Surrender their soul or surrender the remainder of their humanity." The terms of the contract which Sebastian presented to her the day they met. Mr. Michaelis clapped his hands, breaking her out of her trance. "However one cannot become a sub-contractor with two choices," He narrowed is eyes watching closely for a reaction, "If the primary contractor is dead." Alliahnna's mouth, eyes – her entire face gaped. Her stomach wrenched, mind buzzed. Who couldn't be saying… "That's right, dear." Mr. Michaelis sniggered, "Ciel is alive." Alliahnna shattered. "He has been for the last six years."

**(***)**

Zanosuke and Sebastian landed on the roof of a tower. A grand opera house was in their sights. The final theatre within Paris they have yet to search. The Antoine Theatre – abandoned and condemned two years ago due to it being a haven for whores and drug addicts. Now a day's not even rats would scurry into the theatre. Alliahnna's presence burned beyond the ivory marble roof. "Allie…" Sebastian hissed.

**(***)**

Alliahnna paced fervently, circling Mr. Michaelis as he smoked a cigarette nonchalantly. He smirked when Alliahnna wheezed, ruffling her hair as she processed the scenario in her head. "This…this…" She heaved sobbingly, "This is impossible." She glared to the Michaelis. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" He challenged.

"Ciel's been dead for the last six years!" She contorted her fingers, stretching out her arms, "I held him in my arms and watched him die!"

Mr. Michaelis erected a finger, commanding her to fall silent. "What you _watched_ – or better yet – what you _saw _was your brother close his eyes." He touched his fingers into his chest. "What you didn't see was the still healthy, yet gradually failing, beating heart within his _little fragile chest_."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Mr. Michaelis chuckled, shaking his head with humored impatience. "Is it a lie because it's coming from me?" He tilted his head, wanting a better view of Alliahnna's distress. "Or is it because your precious Sebastian has yet to tell you?" Alliahnna's mind went blank, reverting to the moment in the hospital. _Alliahnna…there's something I've been meaning to tell you. _"No…" She trembled.

"Yes." Mr. Michaelis pinched her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "All of his words of love, his five year long friendship with you was all a ploy. A means to buy him time so he would not have to divulge his dirty little secret."

Blankly Alliahnna's eyes quivered, Ciel's face flashing in her mind. "Ciel's…alive?" To say it aloud made it sound even crazier. "He's been alive…this whole time."

"Alive and hidden away on an island known to demons." Mr. Michaelis dropped his hand to his side, letting her head drop. "Sebastian – He told you he did not want your soul, yes?" He assumed. Alliahnna did not respond. "Has it ever once occurred to you why he refuses to take your soul?" A slight twitch came to Alliahnna's brow. "If you were to give up your soul to Sebastian the contract would be complete. Ciel's soul would fade from existence and him along with it. But if you give up your humanity, it will be given to Ciel." Alliahnna shot her head up, tear resting on the corners of her eyes. "The mortal wound to his body would heal, awakening the incapacitated boy. Giving Sebastian free reign to claim the soul he so richly coveted."

"He wants Ciel?"

"And once he attains Ciel you will be nothing more than dirt beneath Sebastian's shoe." He balanced his fingertips on her shoulder, meandering around, "He will leave you alone to rot in this world." Coming behind her he clasped both hands to her shoulders, whispering in her ears, "Any love he claimed will evaporate into nothing." The tears fell down her cheek. She held her hands to her aching heart. "But I can help you change all that. I can make it so the pain he caused you will vanish." He wrapped his arms around her, running his head alongside hers, exposing her neck. "You will no longer be bound to Sebastian – by love or contract." He trailed his tongue down her neck, Alliahnna taking no notice. "All you must do," He bared his fangs, "Is kill him." He bit down.

**(***)**

The theatre doors burst open. Sebastian and Zanosuke entered the hallowed halls, eyes darting about for the slightest shift in the shadows. They meandered further into the ominously dark building, the peeling walls and crumbling chairs making their skin crawl in revulsion. The silence was unnerving as well. But signs of a struggle were present. Broken walls, smashed chairs – Alliahnna definitely was here. In fact she was sitting on her knees center stage. Head dropped, her hair in the pony-tail covering her neck, and her bangs hiding her void of life eyes.

"ALLIAHNNA!" Sebastian sauntered for the stage. Zanosuke lingered behind, finding the scenario a little too easy. _Where are you? _He grumbled mentally. "Alliahnna." Sebastian leapt onto the stage, approaching behind her. "It's alright." He smiled warmly. "You're safe now."

"Sebastian…" She rasped drearily, "Would you ever lie to me?"

Sebastian tilted his head perplexedly, "I beg your pardon."

"Would…you…ever…lie…to me?" She asked again, this time more touchily.

"No, My Lady. Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like you to clarify something." As she rose to her feet, Sebastian caught a glimpse of her neck beyond her hair. There was a bruise. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "In what category of stupid do you think I'm in?" She demanded in a raspy grow.

"Alliahnna, what happened to your neck?" Sebastian fretted, dodging the question.

"ANSWER ME!" Sebastian was taken aback by the roar. "Do you take me for a fool? A child?" Alliahnna twisted around. Her crimson orbs enraged to hot demon pink. Her hair revealed the glowing pentagram bites. The same bites Sarah Roland had on her neck. _Shit! _Sebastian growled in his mind. "Or do you think it's funny to keep secrets from me?"

Sebastian raised his hands, instinctively taking a step back to show he would respect her right to space. "Please remain clam, My Lady." He urged, feeling the heat of her rage. "What are you talking about?"

Alliahnna's fangs glistened, "Why didn't you tell me Ciel was still alive?" The questioned echoed into the horrified ears of Sebastian, and startled Zanosuke into a petrified stupor. Sebastian's eyes quivered in horror. An ominous red aura emanated from every pore, Alliahnna bore her eyes into Sebastian. "Why…didn't…you tell me?" Her voice quivered.

Sebastian lowered his head in shame, sighing heavily. "I wanted to tell you." He admitted in defeat. Strands of Alliahnna's hair floated. "I tired." He swore, watching her anger rise. "But I never knew how or when."

"So you thought you'd tell me after we share our first kiss?" Zanosuke furrowed his brow. His assumptions were proven correct. "Or perhaps you thought it would be funny to tell me after our contract is completed? You know…" She stepped closer, "WHEN YOU'D HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"Alliahnna I did not treat this as a joke!" He proclaimed genuinely. "I've wanted to tell you about Ciel! But I…I couldn't…"

"You can't get his soul if I give up mine." Sebastian grunted, biting his lip. "My humanity is worth more to you." She scoffed, smiling maliciously. "No wonder why you fell in love with me. I'd never give up my soul if I was fooled into love." The bites resonated with her rage, glowing hot red. "And boy did you fool me."

"Alliahnna I would never-"

"SAVE IT!" Sebastian was shocked silent. "I don't want to hear anymore!" She whipped a hand out. The walls cracked, traveling up and dropping the overhead lights into the seats and stage.

Zanosuke actually began retreating for the door. "No wonder Sebastian tries not to upset her."

"I've had enough!" Alliahnna declared. "I've had it with Grell! I've had it with Zano! AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" From behind her back she drew two daggers which Sebastian recognized as demon blades. "I'm sick of this life! The life you gave me to just so you could take Ciel from me again!" Her energy lashed out in raging waves, gusting the props back, and blowing Sebastian and Zanosuke's minds. "To think I could order you out of my sight!" Alliahnna chuckled scathingly. "But that would be too easy! I'd rather end this with my own bare hands!"

"Please Allie!" Sebastian backed away, drawing his own knives. Alliahnna licked her lips hungrily. "Alliahnna please stop this! You're out of control!"

"Then allow me to rectify the problem!" In a flash Alliahnna appeared before Sebastian. A backlash kick sent him tearing into the chair, stopping in the center in a dug out ditch. He held his head, trying to sooth the throbbing. Boots plowed into his stomach. Cold crossing steel touch in the crook of his neck. Alliahnna glared deep into his eyes, smiling one of the most demonic grins Sebastian had ever seen. "Consider this the end of our contract," She pressed the blades in, drawing blood, "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

**Cliff. 1:00 Am. Going to be. Bye.**


	26. A Fine Choice

**A Fine Choice**

"**I Couldn't have Chosen Better"**

**After a gut retching cliff hanger, time to return to the next installment. I think this will be my last chapter for a while. I have a kingdom hearts fic I need to finish. But you guys know me, I'll return eventually. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**(^^^)**

Brown hands slammed into the receptionist's desk. "WHAT!" Soma howled in outrage. The lady running the desk, staring tediously over the rim of her horrible hot pink glasses at him. "What do you mean she's not in?" Agni wrapped his arms under his arms, holding him back from attacking the lackadaisical woman. "She was in just an hour ago." 1:00pm and no Alliahnna in her hospital bed – This did not bode well.

"Tha' was an 'our ago!" She remarked nasally and monotonously, sucking on a chewy pellet "This is now." She shooed her hand, turning away in her chair, "Now go away."

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME YOU SMARMY POOR VOICE BITCH!" Soma stretched a leg over the desk. Agni tossed Soma over his shoulder, dragging him away. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I'll rearrange her face!"

"What's all this then?" Schneizel gaped, Phoebus in bewildered awe next to him.

"SCHNEIZEL!" Soma kicked out of Agni's grip, jumping in front of Schneizel. "THAT BUG EYED HARPY WITH THE HORRIBLE BREATH AND VOICE," The Lady spat into a trash can, sending shudders down the two blonds back, "She said Alliahnna's not here! Hasn't been for the last hour!"

"What?" Phoebus gasped. Schneizel bit his lips angrily. Sebastian specifically told them Alliahnna was resting and could not be disturbed. Regardless they still came to visit. Now all of a sudden she isn't here. Not to mention Zanosuke and Sebastian have disappeared without a trace. Coincidence? One should think not. "How?"

"Ask the harpy! She refuses to tell me anything!"

"Maybe if you would not insult her and yell so much, she would be more cooperative." Agni advised, urging his Prince to lower his voice. A young peered around the corner, curious of the hullabaloo. **(**_Such a weird and funny word._**)**

Soma folded his arms, sinking into his shoulders. "Well maybe if she would practice," He shot a glare to the round buck toothed woman, "HYGIENE AND MANNERS," The woman ceased picking her teeth with her hideously long nails to snort her nose in confusion, "I would not have to yell at her!"

The young shy woman cautiously approached the aggravated bunch. "Well she has to be here somewhere!" Schneizel growled. "Amazing how she vanishes after a visit from Sebastian."

"E-Excuse me." The soft spoken woman approached. "Are you friends of Alliahnna?"

"Yes we are." Schneizel approached, touching the woman's shoulder. He noticed a scar in her cheek. "My Dear, what on earth happened?"

"That man everyone's looking for took her."

"Vendetta?" Phoebus gasped.

"Yes. He burst through the window. When I returned to the room, the man she was with – Sebastian – ran out the door."

"So he knew she was gone the whole time." Agni gasped; surprised Sebastian would keep such crucial information from them. "Alliahnna must be found. The wound to her chest could reopen."

"OR WORSE!" Soma hugged himself. "Vendetta could have killed her."

"Do not count Alliahnna out yet." Schneizel encouraged both distraught men. "She may be young, but we all know she is strong." None of them could deny Alliahnna was rather resilient for her age. Soma and Agni were especially amazed by her level of ferocity. Phoebus and Schneizel, with their knowledge of her demon half, were not as surprised, but are still worried for Alliahnna's safety. They've known her since she was ten years old. She's like a surrogate daughter to Schneizel, and a sister to Phoebus. To lose her would be worse than the world coming to an end. "Sebastian and Zanosuke are with her." Schneizel promised them. Where would those two have disappeared to? "No one outside this circle is to know of this. Least of all Elizabeth" Everyone and the nurse nodded, swearing to secrecy. "Alliahnna will turn up. For now we must locate Sarah Roland and Vendetta."

"Sarah Roland?" Agni inquired.

"A woman of interest who has suddenly disappeared." Phoebus admitted shamefully. "We have yet to ascertain how she escaped her home."

"Find out!" Schneizel ordered. "It may help us find Alliahnna and shed some light on this situation." Phoebus saluted and returned to the city, bee lining for Sarah Roland's home. "Alliahnna…what are you doing right now?"

**(^^^)**

Glowing liquid hot pink eyes bore into distraught crimson red eyes. Heaving psychotic laughter reverberated from Alliahnna's throat. She, in a mental sense, was gone. All that remained was an emotionally wrecked monster. The steel of the daggers drew blood from Sebastian's neck. Alliahnna pressed in harder, making him wince. She drew a knife back. "DIE SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" She drove the knife for his head. Sebastian caught the wrist and removed the one from his neck. A swift kick to the stomach sent Alliahnna flying into and through the Camelot stage set. Spare ply wood, tripods, and lights collapsed on top of her.

Sebastian's wound in his neck zipped closed, healing instantly. He fixed his tailcoat, squaring off in preparation for Alliahnna to launch from the debris. Zanosuke, compelled to allow Sebastian and Alliahnna to sort through their quarrel, retreated to the second floor. Aside from wanting to escape the brawl, Zanosuke felt their father close by. In fact…he was watching. And he was enjoying himself.

Dust puffed from the demolished set, but there were no signs of Alliahnna. No shifting, clanking, or attempts to escape the broken equipment. _So where…_A dark cold chill traveled up his spine. Turning, Sebastian met a round house kick to the face, crashing and toppling a wall. Alliahnna landed on her tiptoes on one foot on the back of a chair, smiling pleasingly. Sebastian emerged from the hole, bewildered by how Alliahnna got the drop on him. It was then he saw it. A hole rested beneath where Alliahnna stood. He smirked with a sense of pride. "How clever of you, My Lady." Alliahnna burrowed below, traveling the hollowed underground. "Quite clever indeed." He massaged one side of his face. A swelling imprint formed. "Her power is growing." He rumbled, dusting off his coat. Normally he'd be proud. For the moment it did him no favors.

"HAAA!" Alliahnna launched for him, arms crossed. She slashed in an X. Sebastian leapt into the air, the daggers striking the wall and piecing it away further. Sebastian hung on the lanterns in the wall. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She charged after him. Sebastian pushed of the wall to the third floor balcony. "GET BACK HERE MICHAELIS!" Alliahnna maneuvered and kicked off the wall. She somersaulted forward, axing a foot down. Sebastian leapt back, her foot striking the ground. "STOP DODGING ME AND FIGHT." She threw a punch. Sebastian side stepped. Alliahnna's fist struck the wall. "DAMMIT!" Zanosuke sat crossed legged and not bothered by the rubble falling around him. Sebastian leapt into the air again, bursting into the ceiling and making his way for the roof. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" She chased after him. "I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

Zanosuke scratched his head irksomely; thanking the spirits Alliahnna possessed no desire to kill him. Not that he blamed her. Sebastian's kept one of the biggest secrets of her life from her for so long. He allowed their relationship to grow, stating time after time he wished not to possess her soul, only her humanity. Knowing her humanity would revive Ciel from stasis only to have him taken from her again? He would feel betrayed too. Especially since…they seem to have shared a special moment.

"Is this what you had planned?" Zanosuke asked, still facing forward. "A quarrel between two lovers to prove a point?"

The shadows behind him shifted and formed into Mr. Michaelis, who moseyed with a pleased smile on his face. "The extreme burst of energy was not planned." He chuckled placidly. "Nor did I imagine her movements were so agile and swift." He sat next to his son. "But her reaction and actions were everything I have imagined and more."

"Especially with your little love bite on her neck."

He shrugged. "A small nuance." He chortled. "My bite merely provokes the inner most desire to come forth." He explained feigning innocence. He smirked hungrily, relishing in the loud crashes outside. "The victim acts upon these desires of their own volition or asks me to carry it out. In Alliahnna's case, she wishes for Sebastian to pay for he shattered heart, and she wishes to do so with her own hands."

"You mean the heart you weakened, allowing it easier to shatter."

"What have I told you about splitting hairs?"

Zanosuke shook his head, finding this train of conversation going nowhere. "Your plans will fail, Jasper." Jasper Aiden Michaelis – Mr. Michaelis's full name. "Alliahnna may toss him about for several minutes, but she will not kill him."

"You sound so certain." Jasper scoffed at his son's naivety.

"Your bite brings forth the dark desires of the mind. The heart you cannot touch."

"Regardless, I'm afraid your confidence is all for naught." Jasper ran a tongue lovingly over his teeth, still able to taste Alliahnna's blood in his mouth. "Not even full blooded demons can resist my bite. No mere Substitute Demon can hope to fend off my power."

Zanosuke chuckled heartily, earning a bothered arched brow from Jasper. "Then I have no cause for worry." Zanosuke faced his father, staring defiantly into his father's eyes. "Alliahnna is no mere Substitute Demon."

"Then what is she?" Jasper demanded touchily.

"She is a Phantomhive." He stated, embedding the name into his father's mind. "A Phantomhive does not merely rely on thought. They follow their instincts; their heart. And in Alliahnna's heart, she loves Sebastian more than life itself."

**(^^^)**

Couples relaxed nearest the canal, standing hand in hand on the bridge, enjoying the calm bliss and serene laps of the water. In the blink of an eye walls of water tore down the canal and all persons were drenched in water. "What the heck was that?" A man asked.

"Your much needed shower." The girl rang the water from her hair onto her boyfriend's head.

**(^^^)**

The trenches of roaring water clashed and crashed into one another, washing the city in a soaking shower. In a building concealed canal Alliahnna and Sebastian emerged from the cover of the water. Both pulled a side skidding halt, and kicked up whirlpools of water. The two vortexes met and cancelled each other out in a gentle shower spanning over miles of buildings, a thick mist exploding in the canal.

Sebastian spanned his feet, firming himself on the water surface. With a whisk his hands he parted the mist. Alliahnna was gone. Sebastian darted his eyes about, keeping an eye on the two ways into the canal and below him in case she tried to attack him from the water. "HM!" A dark reflection manifest. Sebastian shot his head up. Alliahnna dove head first for him, daggers held at the ready. Sebastian lashed a hand up, catching both wrists in a hard grip. The power of the contact sent both beneath the surface.

As they descended to the floor, Alliahnna fought to regain her arms. Sebastian retrieved the daggers from her, launching them like torpedoes into the stone wall. Whirling around he tossed Alliahnna aside, and drove a swift kick into the middle of her back. Alliahnna's front met the wall, air exploding from her. Sebastian swam up behind her, pressing his body full on against hers. He restrained one arm behind her back and pinned the other to the wall. Alliahnna fought against the grip to no avail. His strength greatly outmatched her. He intended to wait until the lack of oxygen knocked her unconscious. She would not have it.

Alliahnna raised her knees to the wall and pushed, giving her feet way to touch the wall. With a strong push she shoved Sebastian's back into the wall across the canal, knocking the wind from him. She wrenched a hand free and grabbed his neck, boring her claws into her necks. Blood trailed and floated to the top. Alliahnna drove Sebastian to the floor. To her despair her lungs needed air. Alliahnna kicked off his stomach, pushing him into the floor and broke to the surface.

An abnormal current swelled around Alliahnna's feet. Looking down the canal she watched a shadow blur down the way, the water whirl pooling after it. Sebastian was making a break for it. "Oh no you don't!" Her wings sprouted from her back. "You're not getting away from me!"

**(^^^)**

Jasper and Zanosuke watched from the roof of the Theatre. Jasper smiled, relishing in the fiery hate emanating from Alliahnna. "I do hope you realize the human police are still looking for you. "Zanosuke resentfully reminded his father.

"I'm aware. And I've already taken steps to ensure this Vendetta nonsense dies."

"Of course you have."

**(***)**

Maes, Taylor, Aberline, and Carmichael were absolutely horrified by the state of Sarah's home. Dirty clothes scattered up and down the stairs and in every room including the bathroom, dishes piled in the sink, beds left unmade, and papers torn and misplaced everywhere. The smell was deriving from the buckets cleaner and candles placed precariously in random rooms, accounting for the heavy cleaning smell the neighbors claim to have smelt. But all signs point to Sarah not being home in quite a while.

Randall remained outside, compiling the notes received, and piecing together Sarah's questionable alibi. At first glance it all appears legit. But in hindsight her story was all over the place. Phoebus arrived, bewildered by the level of noise rattling inside the house.

"What's the situation?"

"Sarah Roland is not home." Randall rumbled impatiently, unable to make heads or tails of her disappearance. "Aberline and I were stationed outside her home for the last hour and a half." He shook his head, "She never left."

"Which means she must be using the catacombs?" Phoebus assumed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Half the buildings in Paris are built over the catacombs. And half of those still provide access into them."

"Is it possible the Roland's have access to the Catacombs?"

"More than possible." Maes reported, jogging to the Officer's in Charge. "It's a fact. We found an access hatch in the basement! Sarah's taken to the catacombs."

"THEN GIVE CHASE!" Phoebus boomed, startling both men. "Follow her trail as best as you can! We must find Sarah! She may lead us to Vendetta!"

"RIGHT!" Maes ran back inside. Randall glanced to Phoebus, who clawed a hand through his locks roughly. _Allie…please…hold on._

**(^^^)**

"A trail of breadcrumbs." Zanosuke chuckled with revulsion. "How passé."

"Maybe." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "But effective."

Sebastian was seen retreating down the canal, heading for the city limit which led into the woods. Alliahnna took to the sky, her sheen ebony bat wings reflecting off the sun as she pursued him. Jasper found himself boggled by the wings. Fangs and the eyes are common among demons. But wings meant a secondary form. "So this girl has a demon form?" Jasper inquired.

"Yes." Zanosuke stroked his thin beard pensively. "Like us, calling upon her full demon form will grant her unimaginable strength and speed."

"You sound like you're hiding something."

Zanosuke chuckled, remembering that his father has an uncanny talent for reading between the lines. "In her regular form she's powerful enough. She fights reapers of the elite kind, matches the speed of a full blooded demon, and maintains near absolute control over her anger. Something most half and Substitute demons find difficult and are driven into madness."

"Just as she is now."

"She's not crazy, Jasper. Just heartbroken." Zanosuke narrowed his eyes heatedly to his prideful smirking father. "And if you knew her like I do, you would be able to sense she's holding back."

"Why are you so eager to come to her defense?" Jasper challenged, catching his son off guard. "Do not tell me you've fallen for her as well."

"Not like Sebastian has. But I do admire and respect her. In fact I'm more than willing to call her my little sister."

Jasper's brow sharply knit into an outraged sneer. "Too bad you will not get that chance. Before the day is done this girl's true disdain for Sebastian will be revealed. Then they will part ways."

"The only outcome this battle will bring is Alliahnna and Sebastian closer."

"You do not honestly believe she loves him!"

Zanosuke full on faced his father, eye flickering from bright to dim for a brief second. "She is nothing like the Masters Sebastian has had before! Alliahnna is the epitome of honest! She truthful, bold, brave, driven by morals and integrity, and not once has she manipulated Sebastian like the others have tried to do. And you and I both know the women who claimed to love him only loved his body."

"What else has sold you on this woman?"

"She resisted my gaze at first glance." This made Jasper's breath halt. A feat second in impossibility to resisting Jasper's bite is resisting Zanosuke's Auditos Gaze. Both corrupt and control the deepest portions of the conscious and control the subconscious. All feelings and emotions one keeps hidden or is trying to keep under wraps come to light. Alliahnna, due to her trust and love in Sebastian aided her resilience. "There is not a shred of doubt in my mind Alliahnna will fight this corruption. She will be mad for a time, but she will forgive him."

"We shall see."

**(^^^)**

The canal came to a halt at a grated waterway leaking water into the three foot hollowed wall, distributing water into the city. Sebastian broke to the surface, climbing onto the wall. With a string flush of his arms the water clinging to his body drenched onto the wall and back into the canal. He looked out to the woods 200 yards away, relieved he had arrived. "This should suffice."

"FOR YOUR GRAVE!" Sebastian dodged off the wall. Alliahnna's fist punched into the wall like it was wet paper. Sebastian faced her, his heart aching in the level of rage resonating from her. Alliahnna yanked her hand from the wall, leaving a small hole peeking into the waterway. She retracted her wings, flipping her hair as she smiled sinisterly. "Do stop running Sebastian." She pleaded with a psychotic purr. She extended her claws, crackling her knuckles as she drummed them, "I promise to make your death quick."

"You're truly angry with me, aren't you?" Sebastian sighed sadly.

Alliahnna's smile faded into rage. "Did you think I wouldn't be?" She asked, amazed he would remark in disappointment. "Did you honestly believe I would take this lightly?"

"No." He admitted shamefully. "Which is probably why I refrained from telling you in the first place."

"Because in the end I'm still a child, right?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEANT! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" She launched herself for Sebastian. He dodged back, her fist impaling the dirt. "SIT STILL AND FIGHT!" She threw several rounds of punches, all caught by Sebastian and diverted. Alliahnna unleashed a barrage of kicks. Sebastian bobbed and weaved out of the way. With an aggravated roar Alliahnna hammered both fists down. Sebastian leapt into the air as the grass and dirt ruptured and came loose. Alliahnna growled to Sebastian, watching him retreat into the woods. "You won't escape." She vowed, crushing a large rock into dust. "I'll make you pay for taking Ciel." The dark red aura seeped from Alliahnna as her anger rose. "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!"

**(^^^)**

Sebastian heard Alliahnna's cries from the woods, clenching his eye closed. How could things have taken such a drastic turn? Sebastian and Alliahnna, barely four/four and a half hours ago, shared a kiss, consummating their love for each other. Now here they were. Both running rampant throughout all of Paris, Alliahnna trying to kill him, all because he kept one of the most important secrets from her. "I should have told her." He admitted disgracefully. "She may have been angry for a time, but she would not hate me." To have Alliahnna hate him…worse than having her taken from him in death.

Arriving to the middle of the woods, Sebastian came to a halt in a meadow clearing. Wind gusted through, the blades of light green semi tall grass dancing in the gentle breeze. Sebastian inhaled the fresh air, and sighed resignedly. "I will not run." He decided. "I can't. I must face facts. I lied to her."

"Damn right you did." Alliahnna entered into the meadow, emerging from the cooling shade. Her expression void of any emotion, despite her eyes glowing pink. "You lied to me for five years. You knew Ciel was alive."

"You are correct on both counts." Sebastian answered, facing her fully. "I kept this secret from you."

"Do you have anything to say for your actions?"

"Only that I wished for you to decide your fate without coercion." Sebastian felt as if he was lying. But why? Because, deep down, he knew the real reason behind his tight lips.

"You kissed me! Made me long for you! And yet you stand here trying to convince me you didn't want to coerce my decision?" Sebastian diverted his attention, refusing to look at her. "Well I've made my decision." She clenched her gloves fingers, the claws extending through torn holes. "Our relationship, our contract – it all ends here." Sebastian nodded, taking a fighting stance. "After this…" Tears suddenly ran down her cheek, surprising Sebastian, "I hope I never have to look at you again."

"Then let us both give it our all." Sebastian welcomed, narrowing his eyes. "Show me how much you've grown!"

**(^^^)**

For 15 minutes Phoebus, Randall, and the four under officers followed the dimly lit catacombs deep into the heart of Pairs – or so it felt. Distinct footprints were left in the wet stones. Heels belonging to Sarah, and boots belonging to a male they assumed to be Vendetta. All signs pointed to Sarah traversing the underground tunnels several times since the death of her husband and incarceration of her son. And often she wasn't alone.

After following Sarah's footprints for several minutes, the six men came to sturdy and somewhat new ladder leading to a hatch. The six men drew their fire arms. Carmichael and Aberline were the first to scale the ladder. With a hard push of his shoulder Carmichael shoved the hatch open. Carmichael and Aberline poked out the hatch, revealing a stage as they aimed their guns around. No sign of the enemy. Carmichael and Aberline climbed onto the stage.

"WELL!" Phoebus called to them. "What do you see?"

"It's the old Antoine Theatre!" Carmichael reported. "It's all clear." Phoebus and the others scaled the ladder, in awe of the theatre they used to retreat to for weekend shows. "Looks like Sarah and Vendetta retreated here." Carmichael elucidated, marveling in the history. "Wonder why?"

"Vendetta was a lover of the theatre." Randall explained. "He ate, lived, and breathed the drama."

"Apparently died at the drama as well." Aberline shouted from left stage, kneeling to something.

"What do you have Aberline?" Taylor cried out. Aberline shifted to the side. All eyes widened, hearts dropped, minds blurred. There lied a dead Sarah Roland with Vendetta's hat, cloak, wig, and mask in her lap. A note resting on the items. _My only regret is leaving my daughter in a world which took her father, brother, and now her mother from her life. Vendetta._

Randall gaped in horror, sorrow, and regret. Vendetta was a young woman who felt wronged by everyone. And now her life is gone, leaving a young daughter to fend for herself.

**(^^^)**

Black glove and white glove clashed in a powerful punch, shocks traveling up the arm. Another pair of punches were thrown, meeting in the same clash. Alliahnna and Sebastian locked their gazes, vowing in heart and mind to not let up.

The two jumped back, bringing the other into full view before charging into another attack. Both launched another punch, being caught by the other. A power struggle ensued. Their feet dug into the ground as the pressure of over powering the other built. Alliahnna shifted back lashing a foot for his stomach. Sebastian caught the foot, spinning Alliahnna full force around. She bared her teeth. Twisting her upper body her hands walked along the ground, turning her body over, and launched a kick into Sebastian's chest, pushing him back. The butler dragged his feet coming to a halt.

Alliahnna already stampeded for him, driving an uppercut. Sebastian stepped back, feeling the guts of the punch as it missed. He gripped her wrist and chest of the dress and launched her over his shoulder for a tree. Alliahnna spread her legs and shifted her weight in midair, somersaulting the ground and stopped. As she turned Sebastian appeared in front of her, both hands drawn back. Alliahnna threw up her arms in an X. Numerous painful punches prodded her arms, the bones and muscles nearly breaking under the strain. Sebastian ceased for a second, then struck a massive blow center into both arms, blowing Alliahnna back. With a sickening crack her back and head hit a tree. She groaned from disorientation, her vision blurred for a second. Sebastian came at her again. Alliahnna rolled along the tree, Sebastian's fist making contact with the tree. Alliahnna, gripping on the trunk, whirled herself around and connected both of her feet with Sebastian's face, slamming him into a tree. Alliahnna whirled her body around, planting her feet above, appearing to stalk down the tree like a jungle cat. She pounced off. Sebastian jumped back. Alliahnna landed against the tree and pushed off again, swinging a foot.

Sebastian ducked down, Alliahnna foot grabbing air. Sebastian's fist circled around and punched her stomach, rounding her into the ground. An imprint formed. Sebastian relentlessly punched and pummeled her further into the ground, widening and deepening the crater. Alliahnna caught the next punch and slashed her claws across his face. When Sebastian hissed and leaned back, Alliahnna drove five punches into his stomach, and one into his face. She stretched backwards, double kicking Sebastian as she flipped back. Sebastian ran a glove over his bloodied mouth as he panted heavily. Alliahnna held a hand to her abdomen. Her panting aching her bruising muscles.

The small meadow clearing was dug up and ruined. The glistening grass was mangled, dug up from the ground, and torn. The trees were chipped, nearly crumbling over. Alliahnna and Sebastian had bruises and sore muscles up and down every inch of their bodies. Not letting up for an instant, the two continued to glare the other down, killing them with looks.

Sebastian looked over the child which he had cultivated into the demon that stands before him. The demon, due to his bungle, he allowed to run rampant and virtually lose forever. "I have failed you Alliahnna." He admitted with a sad smile. "I failed you." He repeated, further etching the realization into his person. "As a butler I am supposed to protect and serve you. Never am I to lie or keep secrets from you. I could not protect you from my father. And what's worse is I allowed the secret of your brother to form into a lie. For that I am sorry."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN APOLOGY!" The roar took all of Alliahnna's might to muster. She was so winded, to stand was a task. "I don't want you to apologize!" He voice cracked. "I just want the truth!" Sebastian lowered his head. "Why didn't you tell me from the get go? Why would you claim to love me and not tell me?"

"It was not a claim. It was…it IS an absolute truth. I do love you. I always have."

"Then why?" She snarled.

"That's just it." Sebastian sighed resignedly. "It's because I love you why I didn't tell you." Alliahnna blinked in bewilderment. How can love prevent you from telling someone the truth? She would receive her answer. "The bridge…the night I blooded…I immediately fell in love with you. Your strong spirit, your bright smile, your wonderful personality – everything about you I loved. I tried – with all my power – I tried not to fall for you. But the more I fought, the more I came to realize how much I longed for you." Sebastian slowly began to approach her. "I would find myself thinking about you when you weren't around." He reached out for her hair. "The smell of your hair."

"GET BACK!" Alliahnna absentmindedly staggered back.

Sebastian pursued. "The cheerfulness in your laugh."

"I SAID STAY BACK!"

"The frail vibrant paleness of your skin."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" To her horror, Alliahnna's back hit a tree. Sebastian leaned an arm to the tree overhead, snapping a hand to her neck pinning her. Alliahnna fight against the grip. She was dissuaded by the dismal and dank expression on Sebastian's face. The brightness in his crimson orbs was gone. "Sebastian…" Her voice trembled.

"Everything about you I fell in love with." He loosened his grip and then touched his forehead to hers. She winced at the warm touch. "And if I could start over I know I would choose the same joy, the same sadness, the same master. I would relive each and every last moment and fall in love with you twice as much as I did before." Alliahnna gaped in awe, her heart beating unbearably hard. She prayed in every recess of her mind Sebastian could not hear. The mark on her neck pulsated, glowing in and out. Tears trickled down her cheek as she gazed dazedly. The hand slid from her neck, caressing her cheek and erasing the tears. "When you cry…" He tilted her face up, "Whenever you're sad my heart shatters." He took one of her hands and touched it to his chest. Alliahnna's fingers quivered as she felt the ferociously pounding beats. "Even now it aches. To tell you Ciel was alive, but could not and would not awaken unless you surrender your humanity…" He shook his head, "I knew it would wrench your heart into tatters. I could not let that happen."

"You kept this secret…so I wouldn't cry?" She inquired in disbelief, but was touched by the sentiment.

"Yes." He breathed. "But the contract demands I claim something from you. I did not want you to take your soul. You're too young and too inspirational to simply remove you from life." _Inspirational? _The mark on her neck flickered rapidly. "But to take your humanity, I would unwillingly be leaving you alone. I was at a loss. So I decided I would leave it up to you. Ultimately that meant not telling you about Ciel." He let her hand fall from his heart, but still held it, not wanting to let her go. "And every day I kept it a secret, every day I watched you weep for his loss, the guilt would grip at me." He tightened his fingers around her hand. "So I've been contemplating ways on telling you for the last five years. I never imagined my father would be the one to tell you. I never wanted you to find out like this." He knelt down to one knee, hand still in hers, and bowed his head shamefully. "Please, My Lady…My Alliahnna…" Alliahnna touched her heart, "Though I do not deserve it, please forgive me."

Alliahnna heaved in and out, the bite on her neck buzzing like a failing light. She swallowed a large lump in her dry throat. "Just do one thing for me…" She softly rasped. Her hand tightened to his. "If I give you my answer then and there, swear to me right now…that you will allow me to see Ciel before our contract is complete."

"I swear," Sebastian began, head still lowered to the ground, "As the Raven as my witness, I will take you to the site of your brother's seclusion and allow you to see him."

"And that you will be by my side…until the very end."

Sebastian smiled lovingly. "I would stand by you long after."

Alliahnna smiled warmly, tears splashing into the grass. "Thank you…Sebastian." After minutes of flickering, the pentagrams on Alliahnna's neck faded and fizzled away, turning to ash in the wind. Exhaustion overtook her. Alliahnna fell for the ground. Sebastian swooped his arms out and caught her bridal style. Holding her close Sebastian realized she had peacefully fallen asleep, clenching her fingers to his suit.

"My goodness," Jasper gasped, he and Zanosuke emerging from beyond the trees, "Quite the bout this turned out to be." He marvels in the destruction. "And her…" He partially glared and stared admiringly to the slumbering Alliahnna, "To think she sustained vital damage and still managed to fight off my bite – unreal."

"The result for underestimating her." Sebastian growled, narrowing his eyes to his father. "I highly suggest you refrain from doing so twice." Sebastian turned to take his leave, retreating further into the woods. "I'm sure you've covered your Vendetta tracks. Zanosuke take Jasper back to the manor. We shall deal with him later."

"Will you?" Jasper challenged.

"Indeed." Sebastian leapt and vanished into the woods, leaving Jasper and Zanosuke to themselves.

"It would appear you were right Zanosuke." Jasper admitted, whipping his brow. "She is strong. Sebastian chose well."

**(^^^)**

Sebastian arrived to the pond he and Alliahnna so often retreat to. The crystal clear water complimented by the dancing lime green seaweed clinging to the floor. The gentle laps of the waterfall, the fresh clean smell of the water soothed the ravaged mind and muscles. Seating himself against a tree, Sebastian rested his legs flat and placed Alliahnna neatly on top. Gently he caressed a hand through her hair, removing he ribbon and unleashing the voluminous locks. "That's better." The bruises and cuts almost instantly healed, returned the vibrant tone of her skin to its original majesty. She was his Master. She was his Alliahnna again. "No matter how many centuries pass, I could not have chosen anyone better than you."

Alliahnna stirred from her short nap. Her eyes fluttered open, greeted by the serene scene of the little grotto. Not noticing one hand on Sebastian's lap, Alliahnna pushed herself up, trying to wrap her mind around how she had come to her favorite spot. "You're awake." She turned to see Sebastian smiling warmly. "I'm glad." He touched her neck. "And no remaining abrasions – another good sign."

"Sebastian…?" She whimpered. After a few seconds Alliahnna recollected all that had happened in the last half hour. It brought tears to her eyes. Her shoulder quaked, her body trembled, tears fell down her face and onto his pants. Alliahnna snapped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, burying her face into his chest. "I'M SORRY!" She sobbed heavily. "I'M SO SORRY, SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, massaging her back. Her felt her back heave in and out with her heavy sobs. "I tried to stop! Honest I did! But I was so angry and hurt I…I…couldn't control it! I'm so sorry!"

"No, Alliahnna, I'm sorry. I kept a secret…I lied to you."

"You didn't lie." She assured him. "Mr. Michaelis was right. I assumed Ciel was dead. I never asked you." She locked eyes with him, wanting him to see the sincerity in her gaze. "How can you lie if I never asked you?" Sebastian still dropped his gaze away. "And you're allowed to have secrets. I understand why you kept this one." She glanced to the fresh pine green grass, unable to hide the hurt still ebbing in her heart. "But it still hurts that you never told me. I really did believe…you only kissed me so you wouldn't have to." Sebastian's eyes widened. "That was when I thought you lied."

"I can assure you…" Sebastian gently took her between his index and thumb and turned her face to him. "My words…the kiss…none of my feelings are a farce." Pulling her closer, Sebastian helped Alliahnna onto his lap, her legs on either side of his. He wrapped and arm around her back, holding her close and whispered. "From the night we first met to the night where death parts us forever; forever and always I will love you." He brought their lips together. His arms constricted around her back. Alliahnna wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies hugging close, feeling the heartbeat of the other pound.

_Forever and Always…_

**Alright people. I know you're going to be upset, But I'm going on black butler Hiatus for a while. I have other fics I have been neglecting and desperately need to update. I will return, but probably not any time soon. Do not worry. This fic is not dead. Not by a long shot.**


	27. THIS IS WHY I HATE SHOPPING

**THIS**

**IS WHY**

**I HATE SHOPPING**

**HEY! HEY! HEY PEEPS! I'm back. I'm going to try and finish this fic. If I don't, then know I don't intend to be gone as long as I have. I've narrowed my list of nearly complete fics to my top five. **

**ALRIGHT! Let's get on with it.**

**/_/\_/\_\**

"EEEE…" Elizabeth, Mey-Rin, and Paula squealed exuberantly, rupturing the ear drums of all in the entrance hall. Schneizel, smirking menacingly smug, poured himself, Phoebus, and Agni and glass of champagne. The three clanked the glasses and downed the contents with ease. Carmichael, Maes, and Taylor sobbed with joy, sniffling as they gushed in adoration. Soma was off to the side, leaning a hand on the wall as he grumbled, sulking. Dark blue gloom lines hung over his head. Aberline massaged his back sympathetically, trying to cheer the saddened boy prince up. "IT HAPPENED! IT HAPPENED!" Elizabeth cheered, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Randall, Zanosuke, and Jasper stood off to the side, twisting finger in their ear as Elizabeth proceeded to screech. "IT FINALLY HAPPENED." Alliahnna's cheeks flushed intensely in bright scarlet. She ruffled her fingers on the back of her head, while her other hand interlaced with the gloved fingers of Sebastian's hand. He was smiling proudly and victoriously. Bardroy and Finnian tossed celebratory rice, while Tanaka popped a cork of high price champagne. "OH I KNEW AMAZING THINGS WOULD HAPPEN IF I CAME OUT HERE!" Elizabeth squealed. She grabbed both of Alliahnna's hands, shaking them up and down fervently, "When did it happen? How did it happen?" She asked excitedly. "Did you two kiss?"

Alliahnna pasted a hand to Elizabeth's mouth, halting the rapid fire of questions. "I'll only tell you I you promise to calm down." Alliahnna felt Elizabeth's lips zip shut beneath her hand. Removing the hand, Alliahnna was baffled to find a zipper on her lips. "O…Kay…" She trailed off confusedly. "It happened in the hospital…after everyone left." The red shade deepened. Paula and Mey-Rin joined each other's hands together, squealing giddily. "And it happened…_unexpectedly_." She coughed.

"Oh I think you and I expected it to happen sooner or later." Sebastian teased. Alliahnna puffed her red cheeks, and folded her hands behind her back in an attempt to shy away from him.

"By it you mean…" Schneizel grinned slyly, "You two sealed your new relationship with a kiss." Steam erupted from Alliahnna's ears. A dark cloud of lighting and thunder crashed over Soma's head. Aberline backed away when the cloud poured rain. "Well done Sebastian." Schneizel commended him.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Finnian swooned.

"We wish you many happy years." Carmichael remarked, he and Maes and Taylor still balling like proud fathers.

Phoebus approached Sebastian, furrowing his brow in disparaging judgment. Sebastian arched a daring brow, enticing Phoebus to speak what was on his mind. "I TRUST," And he seemed to use the term very loosely, "You'll take good care of her."

"UGH!" Alliahnna face palmed herself abnormally hard. "PEOPLE!" She wheezed, "We didn't get married!"

Sebastian wrapped a hand around, plastering it to Alliahnna's mouth. "I swear upon my honor as a butler I shall take good her, Master Phoebus …" Slyly he wriggled his brow, "In more ways than one, I assure you." He cooed huskily. Alliahnna shuddered in dread, fearing the inevitable moment they should be alone. She squeaked in as Sebastian snaked his hands around her waist, drawing her in close. Soma clenched a vengeful fist, gnawing his gritting teeth as he glared skulls and crossbones to the Butler. Aberline motioned his hands for Soma to remain calm. Sebastian cuddled his head alongside Alliahnna's, smelling her hair. "I plan to take care _really _good care of her." His hot breath tickled her ear, sending Goosebumps scaling her spine.

Alliahnna growled rabidly. She stomped her heel into his shoe, grinding it into his toe. Sebastian's face twitched. He raised his hands and backed away. "Please remember I am still your master, not your own personal toy!" She snarled agitatedly, arms trembling with adrenaline. "I do not enjoy being cuddled like some plush toy."

Sebastian chuckled under his breath. "I beg to differ, My Lady." He purred. He narrowed his eyes impishly. "Judging from your reaction…" He leaned in close to her ear, "I'd say you enjoyed my embrace." Alliahnna's brow twitched, cheeks as red as cherries. She levered a fist backwards, punching him straight in the face. It had no effect. "The proof is in the punch." He muttered, kissing the top of her palm

"Oh you two are so cute together." Elizabeth gushed.

"Indeed." Taylor hoisted a glass of champagne in congratulation, "Congratulations."

"May the gods bless you with many children." Agni chortled. Alliahnna face exploded in crimson, smoke combusting from her ears. "HERE! HERE!" Everyone cheered.

Alliahnna suddenly felt dizzy, ready to lose her balance. Swirls filled her eyes. Sebastian smirked inwardly, chuckling under his breath. "Tell me Allie," Elizabeth's eyes twinkled, "The kiss…" Alliahnna raised a brow, "What was it like?"

An annoyed vein burst like a popper in Soma's head. He zipped over and howled to Elizabeth, "THAT IS FAR FROM RELEVANT!" Fire seemed to rage from his mouth. "HAVE YOU ALL COMPELTELY FORGOTTEN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED AFTER BEING OPERATED ON?" He pointed a raging finger, to the stitches in her chest nearest the pentagram. "Vendetta – SARAH ROLAND - took advantage of her vulnerability and kidnapped her!"

"Sarah?" Alliahnna chimed confusedly. "But…I thought…" Her finger drifted for Jasper. Before she could ask what Soma meant, Zanosuke cleared his throat, catching her attention. He motioned his eyes to Jasper who was smirking impishly. Alliahnna narrowed her eyes, then recollected Sarah's dead body lying in the theatre. That's when she understood. _You let a dead woman take the fall. _She snarled mentally. "It's a miracle her chest didn't split open!"

Alliahnna shrugged her hands and shoulders, "I've always been tough skinned."

"Regardless," Soma placed his hands to her shoulders, "You could have been injured…or died." He choked. Alliahnna blinked in amazement and guilt. She really worried Soma damn near to death. Looking around, at least to those who knew not that she was a demon, Alliahnna could see she worried everyone. Even Elizabeth, and she knew about Alliahnna's secret.

"I'm…" Alliahnna sighed heavily, touching a hand to his, "I'm sorry Soma." She moaned. "Everyone…really, I'm sorry."

Agni meandered over, and lovingly ruffled a hand in her hair. "You are forgiven." He soothed. "And you are right." Alliahnna raised a confused brow. "You are tough skinned. Possibly the toughest skin I have ever seen."

"Yes, yes, yes," Randall grumbled, shooing his hand, "She's alive and has tough skin, we get it." Randall grabbed Aberline by the wrist. "Let's go Aberline! We have a long trip back to London!"

"Hey! Wait! Bye Miss Alliahnna!" Randall wrenched the door open, "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" The door slammed, yet everyone could still make out Randall rumbling in disapproval under his breath. Not that anyone was surprised. Not only was Randall out smarted by a woman (By public belief, not fact), but she died before he could question her.

_YAAWWNN!_ Alliahnna breathed exhaustedly, stretching her arms out. "What time is it?"

"The clock struck three 20 minutes ago." Finnian answered.

"In that case I'm going to get out of this dress," The black dress Jasper put her in, "And take a short nap." She massaged the back of her neck. She and Sebastian meandered along up the stairs.

I'm with her." Bardroy yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Agreed." Mey-Rin and Finnian nodded. Tanaka was already dressed in a powder blue night gown and drooping pointed night cap.

"Perhaps you and I would do best if we were to partake in a little slumber ourselves." Agni suggested.

"Agreed." Soma smiled. "Good evening to you friends." He and Agni bid adieu.

"Please remember," Phoebus called to them, "Be here at the estate by eight on Thursday."

"We will." Agni promised. He and Soma took their leave.

"I shall retire as well." Phoebus decided.

"I will too." Schneizel concurred.

"We're going to take a little rest ourselves." Elizabeth and Paula journeyed up stairs.

"That actually sounds nice right now." Maes cracked his neck. "There's no work left to be done. Good day." He took his leave.

"I'm right behind you." Carmichael remarked.

"Same here." Taylor announced.

**/_/\_/\_\**

"UHH-HUUH!" Alliahnna plopped herself spread eagle on her back onto her bed. "FINALLY!" She rolled over, snuggled the quilted cloud like covers. Sebastian swore she was purring. "I've never missed my bed as much as I do now!" Her cheeks flushed as she meowed into the blankets. "Those hospital beds, the floors at the theatre – not as comfortable as one might think."

"I should think not." Sebastian remarked, searching through her closet. "The grass near the pond was more pleasurable." He glanced back slyly, sneaking a foxy grin, "As was our little roll about." He purred huskily. Alliahnna gulped, freezing in embarrassment. A gloved palm touched his flushing face as he reminisced in his and Alliahnna's time together in the woods. "Your moans were the perfect aphrodisiac. Who knew your _special spot _lied-"

"SHUT UP!" Sebastian effortlessly stepped to the side as a pillow whirled for his head. He grinned as he watched Alliahnna tremble angrily, standing on her bed. Alliahnna gritted her fangs, heaving with red cheeks. "Let's get one thing straight," She declared heatedly, "Nothing more than a kiss happened! That's it!"

"Really?" Sebastian inquired, feigning innocence as he touched a pensive finger to his chin. "Because I seem to recall an instance where you moaned by name when I touched-"

"NOTHING!" Alliahnna barked. Sebastian smirked smugly. "You touched nothing!" She twisted away, sneering to the wall. "Understand?"

A menacing grin spread across the demon's face. "I understand." He purred, making his way to her in few strides. He reached his hands up, going for her backside. His two fingers and thumbs spanned and firmly, yet gently gripped onto her sides.

Alliahnna yelped and jumped at least two feet in the air, and fell to her knees, holding her sides for dear life. "DAMMIT SEBASTIAN! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

"I cannot help it." Sebastian held an adoring hand to his cheek, "Your reactions get more adorable every time." He cooed. Then he narrowed his eyes impishly. "Afraid Phoebus will learn you have such a simple weakness?"

"Says the demon with a cat fetish!"

Sebastian raised a flat palm, admitting his guilt. "I bear no shame in my quirks. Everyone, including demons, has one."

"Yeah…" Alliahnna trailed off, "Here's one," She tripped her feet from under herself and collapsed back to the bed, "I'm sleeping until the bell strikes six." She whipped the covers over her, hiding in the quilts. "Do not wake me until then." She mumbled from under the bed.

"I am afraid that will not do, My Lady." Sebastian informed her apologetically. "First of all you cannot sleep in those clothes." A putrid aura resonated from the torn up clothing. "It is covered in canal water, blood, sweat, and numerous other unwanted organisms from the forest. Unless you wish for your bed to smell ghastly to high Hell," He picked out her usual daily attire (High neck halter, black skirt, and boots), and lied it on the little window seat, "You must change at once."

Alliahnna drolly moaned, finding it an absolute bother. "Besides the odor, tell me there is another reason you're adamant about not letting me sleep."

"If you recall," He folded his arms and stamped his foot in a scolding manner, "The Gala we are to attend requires we awaken at eight on Friday."

Alliahnna groaned in aggravation. "No I haven't forgotten." To travel by train, the trip to Toulouse will consume 16 hours. With routine stops and possible halts in travel for watering the train, and other inconvenient road blocks will bring them to Toulouse by midday. "A day and a half on the road…" Alliahnna dread, her face buried in the pillow. "Maybe I'll just stay home." The covers were then wrenched from her. Alliahnna languidly turned her head, meeting the disappointed gaze of Sebastian. "You cannot stand there and tell me you wish to go to a gathering of Paris's rich and pompous? You hate social gatherings."

"That may be," Sebastian reached out and dragged Alliahnna from the bed like a rag doll, "But I'm afraid personal issues are not a factor." Alliahnna hung lazily, eyes partially lidded in exhaustion. "Due to your…" He pushed a finger to her forehead, "_Social stature_," Alliahnna swung back and forth, "A lady of your person," Sebastian carried her by the wrist to a chair, "Must fight against her laziness and attend."

Alliahnna puffed a strand of hair from her face. "What you refer to as laziness I call a healthy well deserved break from society."

"Your _break," _Sebastian plopped her into a chair, "As you call it, will have to wait." He drew a list from his tailcoat, "Right now we must journey to the market and shop for a brand new dress for you, as well as shoes...and I can do your hair."

Alliahnna cocked a dubious brow, "You do hair?"

Sebastian matched brow with a smirk and brow lift, "If I cannot style hair what kind of butler would I be?"

"Right." Alliahnna rolled her eyes. "What's stopping me from ignoring you and going back to bed?"

"Oh yes. How could I forget?" Sebastian, in small strides, approached Alliahnna and poked her pentagram. In a flash the pentagram glowed brightly, Alliahnna went into a daze, and the reverse contract was activated. Sebastian erected his finger up and smiled menacingly. "There is your reason."

Alliahnna groaned and pouted. "Mords-moi, le chat agresseur!" **(**_Bite me, cat molester!_**)**Sebastian flicked her forehead. "None of that." He wagged a finger. Removing his tie, he blindfolded himself. "Now…" He gestured his hands to her, "Shall we?" He purred.

Alliahnna's brow twitched, "FINE!" She growled, shooting to her feet. "Make it quick and watch where you're touching."

"I make no promises on the latter." Hands snapped to Alliahnna's shoulders. She cursed herself for allowing this to happen. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then opened them again. The halter, the skirt, boots – all were on and the dress thrown into the trash bin. "Quick enough for you?" Sebastian cooed, removing his tie.

"Most impressive." Alliahnna removed the hair tie still in her hair, shook her head out, and allowed her hair to relax. "Alright," She stretched out, "I'll go get the dress." Quickly she brushed her frizzy hair out. "You can stay here," She meandered for the door, "And stew in your thoughts as to what dress I am wearing."

Sebastian smirked, taking her words as a challenge. "You wish to torture me already?" He cooed. "We've barely begun our courtship and you wish to torture me?"

Alliahnna bounced her brow with a foxy grin, "Consider it payback for the last five years." With a wriggle of her fingers in farewell, Alliahnna vanished beyond the door.

Sebastian twitched his lip. "I do hate turnabout." He tapped his chin pensively, and then an idea came to him. "Good thing I am the master in this situation."

**/_/\_/\_\**

Alliahnna tip toed down the stairs to the front door, darting her eyes around the massive hall as if searching for a person who was watching her.

"Allie…" Somebody whispered. Alliahnna lurched over the side rail and smiled to find Elizabeth, Paula, Mey-Rin, Esmeralda, and Hana hiding along the side of the stairs. "You ready?" She whispered.

"Yep." Alliahnna grinned. "Do you have the money?" Esmeralda giggled under her breath as she opened her purse to at least six different wads of money bundled in her purse. Six wads for six girls. "Great!" Alliahnna glanced to the clock. It was 3:45 in the afternoon. That left them three to four hours before any of the boys woke up. "Let's get going."

Mey-Rin and Elizabeth nodded firmly. They were the first to file for the door. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Elizabeth and Mey-Rin gently creaked the door open. The motioned their hands fervently. The remaining four girls filed off for the door, scrambling out. Mey-Rin and Elizabeth quickly shut the door.

From around the corner at the top of the east wing stairs appeared Sebastian, raising a bewildered brow. "Quite the sneaky little vixen, isn't she?" Sebastian glanced back in the corner of his eye. Leaning against the archway with a smug smirk was Jasper. "Sneaky, perceptive, smart, and lovely – A mirror image of you at her age. I can see why you love her." He rumbled menacingly.

"If you are suggesting my feelings are a form of narcissism," Sebastian faced his father, glaring blood red knives, "Then you are even more dense in your mind than when I last saw you."

"Such untoward speech to your father." Jasper feigned insult. "I don't recall teaching you to be so harsh."

"I don't recall you teaching Zanosuke or I at all!" Sebastian snarled resentfully. "You were more concerned with separating Cleopatra from Mark Anthony."

Jasper tapped his chin in regret, "To think I almost succeeded."

"Be that as it may…" Zanosuke chortled, he and Phoebus intervened from the west wing, "Our current situation involves the sneaky little ladies who just trotted out the door."

"Indeed…" Phoebus agreed, clearing his throat. "We must ascertain their reason for jetting off so soon."

"That's no mystery." Bardroy bellowed, he and Finnian emerging from the parlor. "The ladies planned this earlier this week."

"They're going dress shopping." Finnian announced happily. "Bardroy and I overheard Mey-Rin and Paula talking about it."

"Dress shopping?" Phoebus questioned skeptically. "I thought Alliahnna hates shopping."

"She does." Sebastian hummed pensively. "As I recall, Esmeralda and Hana are none too fond of it either."

"Depends on the mood they're in." Bardroy and Phoebus answered.

"Then there is only one logical explanation." Zanosuke chuckled, earning bewildered gazes from his brother, Father, and others. "The Gala."

**/_/\_/\_\**

Elizabeth drooled against the glass on the carriage door. She, Paula, and Mey-Rin squealed giddily as the extravagant stores lined with expensive dresses, jewelry, and shoes. A few had bonnets, cute hats, and little head bands, making their eyes twinkle even brighter. "SOOO CUTE!" They yelped cheerfully.

"One of these stores has our dress for the Gala." Paula cheered.

"Which one should we go into first?" Mey-Rin chirped.

"None, if we could help it." Alliahnna rumbled, leaning against the opposite door. "Remind me again, because Sebastian's excuse was a reason for him to see me in my nickers," The idea made her shudder and contemplate at the same time, "Why I need to buy a new dress? I have ten in my closet."

"Consider it a celebration of your new relationship." Esmeralda cooed, wrapping an arm around Alliahnna's shoulders. Alliahnna grunted gruffly, continuing to stare out the window. "Rumor around the mansion is…" She leaned in with a sly grin, "You and Sebastian finally sealed your love with a kiss." Alliahnna groaned grudgingly, cheeks puffed. "Hee-Hee…" Esmeralda giggled, poking Alliahnna's cheek.

"Sebastian's going to have a great time knowing you're getting all dressed up for him." Hana teased.

"So what's he going to wear?" Mey-Rin asked excitedly.

"I didn't ask." Alliahnna announced impassively. "On the clothing…or the Gala? I didn't ask."

"WHAT DO OYU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ASK?" Elizabeth hand Paula howled in disbelief.

Alliahnna plastered her back to the side, terrified by their outrage. "I never got around to it. We only got together a few hours ago. Plus I've been in the hospital, kidnapped…" She blushed and looked away. "I never got around to asking…if he would go…_with me." _

"YOU NEED TO ASK!" Mey-Rin, Hana, and Esmeralda roared. "The minute we get home-" Esmeralda decreed.

"You are going to ask!" Hana demanded.

"UNDERSTAND?" Mey-Rin finalized.

Sweat beaded down Alliahnna's sheer terror face. "Understood."

"Good." Esmeralda bobbed her head firmly. Then she grinned sneakily, "Have you decided what you'll name your children?"

Alliahnna cried out in shock, her face exploding in red. She grabbed Esmeralda by the collar of her dress, yanking her in close. "WE'VE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER A FEW OURS YET YOU ARE ASKING ABOUT KIDS?" She howled. Hana, Mey-Rin, Elizabeth, and Paula giggled under their breath, chortling slyly. "Next you'll be asking me when we plan on getting married!"

Elizabeth tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking back to her childhood. "December 14th." She chimed. Alliahnna stiffened as if someone had shined a spotlight on her. "Yeah," Elizabeth smiled, "You always wanted to get married on your-" She stifled her comment with a hand to her mouth. Alliahnna's arms had drooped down. Her head hung with a shadow hue over her eyes. Mey-Rin, Paula, and Elizabeth bit down on their lips nervously, cursing Elizabeth's slip of the tongue. Elizabeth folded her hands, hiding them between her legs in shame. "Sorry…" She croaked.

"What for?" Hana asked confusedly.

"December 14th is hers and Master Ciel's birthday." Paula answered.

"But why apologize?" Esmeralda questioned.

Alliahnna twisted away, hugging her arms around herself. "Because on the night of our 10th birthday…when we were still asleep…" Alliahnna explained hoarsely, hugging herself tighter, "Ciel and I awoke to find our house on fire…and our parents gone." Esmeralda and Hana gasped, placing hands to their aghast hearts. "I used to want to get married on my birthday because…it always seemed like the most beautiful day of the year. Now, without Ciel, its dark…lonely…cold…"

Hana rose from her seat, kneeling to Alliahnna. Esmeralda leaned over. Both women embraced Alliahnna warmly and tightly, snuggling their heads to her. Alliahnna gaped in shock, surprised by the embraces. "We're so sorry, Alliahnna." Hana whimpered.

"Eh…" Alliahnna shrugged, easing them away, "Don't worry about it." She reassured them. "Besides, I don't plan to marry Sebastian…yet." She added bashfully.

"Well in the meantime," Elizabeth blurted, hailing the carriage driver to stop, "The least we can do is make you look nice for him." She grabbed Alliahnna by the wrist. "NOW COME ON!" The revved into the dress store, leaving tire treads burned into stone sidewalk. "WE HAVE DRESSES TO TRY ON!"

"UGH!" Alliahnna rolled her eyes. "I hate shopping."

**/_/\_/\_\**

Stopping at a local restaurant for a late lunch, Soma and Agni gazed thoughtfully to the pure white table cloths, debating as to what they should bring as a gift to the Count of Monte Cristo's manor in Toulouse. Well Agni was. Soma was dwelling upon the loss he suffered. "GRR!" He clenched the table cloth. "DAMMIT!" She slammed his fists into the table, startling the other customers around them. "This is an absolute outrage!" Agni waved a hand, urging the customer to return to their business. "And totally unfair too!" He ripped his teeth into a biscuit, shoveling the entire butter covered bread into his mouth, "I fwas suh fiursc one to kiss hurr!" He mumbled, spitting food chunks in rage. Quickly he chugged an entire glass of water, swallowing everything lodged in his mouth. "And yet that pretty skinned, British, _HELL OF A BUTLER," _He mimicked Sebastian's voice poorly, "Gets her?!" He shoveled three more biscuits into his mouth. "It's-just-not-fair!" His face turned blue as he began choking on his food. Agni nonchalantly handed Soma the full glass pitcher of water with lemon. Soma snatched up the jug and his stomach protruded as her glugged the water down. "BWAH!" He heaved with relief, lurching forward to regain his breath.

"Prince Soma," Their lunch plates of Curry were placed before them. Agni bowed his head in thanks, "If you proceed to fret over this fated event, I fear you may perish." He warned ominously. "Either by the food or sudden heart failure." He tapped a waitress and whispered a request for two more pitchers of water.

Soma pushed up hard on his hands, "I am too young for my heart to suddenly fail!" Grabbing his knife and fork he once again shoveled food down his throat. "AND HOW CAN FOOD POSSIBLY KILL ME?" Just then food lodged itself in his throat. Soma panicked and thrashed his arms about, pleading for water. On cue the two pitchers arrived. He guzzled on down in a heartbeat.

"Like that." Agni remarked, chuckling inwardly.

"Okay fine!" Soma spat, deciding to eat his food slowly. "But I still say I got the short of the stick."

"And what stick might that be?" A clawed chalkboard voice crooned. Soma glanced behind Agni who trembled in revulsion with red sleeved arms draped around his shoulders. "Oh come now, dear little prince," Pink lips hiding razor sharp teeth kissed, creating a heart, "Do tell all your problems." Agni growled as a black gloved finger prodded his cheek. "Or at least let your HANDSOME man servant tell me in private so I may make sport of him."

"GRELL," Soma howled ragingly, "Get your filthy hands off Agni this instant!"

Grell hmph'd and pouted his lower lip. "Oh fine." He grumbled, sliding away. "BAH!" He snapped his hands to his hips, pouting his face to the side, "Why is it that every handsome man is taken by some brute?"

"Is there a reason you are here," Agni hissed, drinking his tea, "Or are you merely wandering about to ruin another's day?"

Grell squealed like a half-crazed school girl, "Oh Agni, the harshness in your voice sends chills down my spine." He wriggled his hips. "But if you must know," He hung his to-die-list down in front of Agni's face, "I was on my way to reap a soul in the bazaar when I happened to overhear." Grell grinned savagely with hungry eyes for knowledge. "Now about this stick which you claim to be on the short end of." Soma grunted reluctantly, furrowing his brow. "Do tell all or I shall not leave?"

A fate worse than death that was. "_If you must know_," Soma, once again, horribly mimicked Grell, "It is Alliahnna."

Grell's grin widened. "The boy prince still loves the princess." He teased. "But from the sounds of it you lost your love. To whom?"

"Her stinking butler, Sebastian."

Grell's grin evaporated in an instantly, being replaced by a leer. "Pardon…" He growled.

**/_/\_/\_\**

One dress after another, the six women tried on at least 10 in one section of a store, moved on to the next section and tried on ten more, and finally when a store has run out of dresses they move on to the next. Frilly, relaxed, summer, winter, formal, informal – every variety of dress cloaked their bodies, headbands decorated their hair, necklaces and bracelets highlighted their radiant skin. Alliahnna sneered embarrassingly in a frilly pink dress with Elizabeth hanging on her in a white dress with a bow in her hair. Esmeralda and Hana matched in black funeral like dresses. Mey-Rin and Paula hid themselves away in their low cut dresses.

The six women giggled heartily emerging from their eighth store. They piled their purchased dresses, shoes, and other accessories into the carriage. The padded their hands, dusting them off from a good days work.

"We visited eight stores…" Paula glanced to the distance, getting a look at the clock, "And it's only been two hours. I call that a success."

Alliahnna groaned aloud, falling to her butt on a bench. "I call that hard labor."

"Well at least we found you something to look pretty in for Sebastian." Elizabeth teased.

"I wonder if it's possible for Zano to erase your memory."

"Unfortunately he doesn't perform miracles."

"What are you two going on about?" Paula asked confusedly.

"Nothing." Alliahnna answered gruffly, and Elizabeth answered happily. The four women were rather bewildered. Elizabeth and Alliahnna always seemed to be in the middle of a conversation only they understood. But why?

"Alright," Alliahnna rose up, stretching her arms out over her head, "What say you we grab a kick bite to eat and-" A sharp spike wrenched down her spine. Impending doom. Alliahnna scooped up Elizabeth and leapt. A powerful chainsaw ripped into the stone, drilling it up. Alliahnna touched down near Esmeralda and handed Elizabeth off to her. "DAMMIT GRELL!" She growled. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

Grell drew his Death Scythe over his shoulder, eyes narrowed rancorously. "What's the big idea, you ask?" He growled rabidly, offended by her question. "Like you don't know!"

"I don't." Alliahnna drummed her itchy fingers. "Regale me."

Grell bit his lip, snarling under his breath. "You wretched vixen!"

"Huh?" Alliahnna gaped.

"You stole him." He pointed a damning finger. "YOU STOLE MY BASSY!"

_Your Bassy?! _Alliahnna stamped her foot into the ground, reaching an inch deep. "I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! Sebastian chose me!" She shrieked. "Besides he was never yours to begin with! HE'S _MINE!_" Elizabeth and the others cringed, backing away from the impending cat fight.

"Well he won't be yours for long." Grell cackled, revving his death scythe excitedly. "You can't love something sliced and diced into tiny pieces!"

Alliahnna staggered back, cursing Grell for choosing now to pick a fight. Lest she forget, only Elizabeth was aware of her demon half. Mey-Rin and the others were relatively in the dark. She intended to keep it that way.

"Alliahnna!" Hana blurted curtly. "What is going on? Why is this…_maniac _attacking you?"

Alliahnna grinned nervously, waving her hands excitedly, "No particular reason. Grell and I actually switch off trying to kill each other every week." She wheezed. Elizabeth knew she was lying through her teeth. At least it was for good reason. "Listen, you five go enjoy some food," She pointed her thumbs, "I'm going to take a brisk walk home. OH and," She held her hands together pleadingly, "Don't say anything to Sebastian. I don't need him worrying."

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Esmeralda doubted.

"Sure thing." Alliahnna sideways slinked away, heading for a cross street. "See ya later!" Alliahnna took off down the street. Grell flourished his saw and gave chase.

The five remaining women watched in confusion as the two vanished around the first corner down the cross street. "Even off duty that girl is always on the move." Esmeralda remarked.

"She never could sit still." Elizabeth giggled.

**/_/\_/\_\**

The citizens of Paris went about their day, laughing and gossiping giddily without a care in the world. All of a sudden a rumbling sound as if a stampeded were charging through vibrated throughout the air. The ground sort of shook too. "MAKE WAY! COMING THROUGH! CLEAR THE ROAD! MAD RED HEAD ON THE LOOSE!" All eyes glanced down the street and up the small incline. Alliahnna with Grell right behind her came charging down the street, hopping and skipping over carriages and tables. "THIS IS WHY I HATE SHOPPING! PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!"

Grell sawed chairs and light posts in half. People screamed in horror, clearing from the streets as fast as they can. Alliahnna ducked, the ends of her hair were sawed off. Her back hit against a chair. _It's a sign. I should get my hair cut! _"Time to die!" Grell stabbed his chainsaw down. Alliahnna placed a hand firmly to the ground, pushed up and flipped off to the side, feeling pebbles strike her back as the chainsaw ripped into the ground. She then proceeded to do backflips to escape Grell's wild swings. Alliahnna once again dropped down as the chainsaw glided over her head. She shifted herself and, as hard as she could, launched a kick, connecting with Grell's groin. Grell bit his lower lip, stream of tears water falling down his face. Finally he shouted in pain, holding himself to ease the pain. Alliahnna reached out to the side, grabbed something long and hard, and swatted it into Grell's thigh. _A wooden post. Love it!_

Alliahnna rolled to her feet and escaped into an alley. Piercing her claws into the wall she scaled and hopped up, ricocheting herself to the roof tops. With the manor just half a mile away and in her sights, hope for safety filled her heart. "Thank god!" She tapped her legs. "Sometimes I forget how much of a blessing being a sub demon is." _A demon…_Alliahnna relaxed into herself, lowering her eyelids as she retreated into her thoughts. "Either my soul or my humanity – that is our bargain." Extending her ears she stroked them nostalgically, reminiscing in the first night they appeared. "I can hand my soul over and fade from life…leaving everyone I loved to weep in my passing…" She sank deeper, "Just as I did for my mother, father, and brother." She pinched the ear, "But if I surrender my humanity I can remain a demon. I can be strong, agile, swift…and live for practically forever. But I would need to be cautious…and possibly find a master in which I must serve, and risk separating from Sebastian." She laughed at herself. "The latter, though eventually will lead me into a life of isolation, sounds better than fading away."

"OH ALLIE…" Grell sang menacingly. Alliahnna whipped around just in time to catch the chainsaw by the sides. She was forced down onto her back, but still kept a firm hold on the saw. _Then it is official! _"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" _I shall, once our contract is completed, _Grell cackled shrilly, _become a full fledge demon._

"Why the Hell do you want Sebastian so badly?" Alliahnna blurted abruptly. "I thought you liked Will and Schneizel!" Mentally she cursed herself for leaving her sword home. But she was on suspension. Schneizel would have her ass in a hand basket if she engages in law enforcing again.

"BASSY WAS MINE FIRST! I WAS PROMSIED A KISS, VIA DIRECTION FROM THAT BROTHER OF YOURS!" Alliahnna's brow twitched in aggravation. _Ciel…you little imp! _"Now I can never get that kiss so long as he's bound to your arm."

"You make it sound as if I've placed a leash on his neck!"

"In a matter of speaking, yes! YOU KISSED HIM!"

"HE KISSED ME!"

"SAMETHING!" Grell pressed down harder.

"IS," Alliahnna flipped her feet up and to his stomach, "NOT!" She rolled back, and sprang Grell over. The Reaper crashed into a pole and fell onto his head. Alliahnna groaned, rolling to her hands and knees. "Sebastian kissed me and I kissed him back! Whether or not you like it is not my concern!" She grinned a demon grin, baring her fangs smugly, "So sorry to say it but in the matter of Sebastian's love I have been the victor for the five years." She tilted her head, eyes gleaming boastfully, "While you are left in the cold as the horny dog in heat."

Fire ignited in Grell's eyes, his glasses bouncing wildly. His hair flared, spiking in a blaze. "Oh I am going to make you pay for that!"

"Dogs who cannot control their urges should be castrated." Alliahnna shooed her hand smugly, "Get along little puppy." She cooed haughtily. "Run home to Master Spears before he gets mad." Holding the top of her palm under her chin she smirked, "And permanently locks you in your dog house."

Grell's foot plowed through the roof. An outraged aura roared around him. "Prepare to die you filthy stray!" Alliahnna climbed to her feet. Narrowing her eyes sharply, she extended her claws. Her fangs protruded as she growled like a rabid animal desiring the taste of flesh.

The sound of piercing wind tore through the air. Alliahnna and Grell huh'd and glanced to the sound. Out from nowhere a familiar pair of tree trimmers impaled Grell center forehead, pinning him several feet from the ground to a pole. Alliahnna blinked dazedly, the grumbled in frustration at recognizing the trimmers. "Do you realize how difficult it is to locate you…" Following the pole to which it was attached, Alliahnna found herself gazing to the spectacled face of William T. Spears, "Reaper Sutcliff?"

Grell drooled lovingly, swooning like a love crazed school girl at Will. "OH WILL!" Hearts beat around his head. Stars twinkled in his eyes. "You've been looking for me! I think I could die happy!" Will removed the trimmers, letting Grell fall to his butt.

Will retracted his trimmers, knitting his brow in annoyance. "I merely came searching because…" He trailed off, adjusting his glasses with his trimmers and removing a log book from the inside of his suit, "You were due to eliminate baker at precisely 6:00pm. It is now 6:02," He put the log away, "And I was forced to eliminate him myself." He shot a disparaging glance to Alliahnna, "And I'm afraid getting caught up with this stray does not qualify as an excuse."

Alliahnna grinned impishly, "I missed you too, Will." She cooed sardonically. "Your _cheerful expression _always brightens my day." Will blinked emotionlessly, bouncing his glasses twice more to use the gleam to hid his irritation. Clapping her hands together Alliahnna ran them up and down her cheek, "See what I mean?" She flapped her hand giddily. "Ever so cheerful."

"Maybe I was wrong in my earlier assumption." Will retorted monotonously. "Though I'm sure your excuse lacks merit," Will tucked his scythe behind his back, "Perhaps _you_ might explain why _you _are distracting Reaper Sutcliff from his duties."

"Your little bleeding puppy there started it! He's miffed because Sebastian and I are together."

"I see…" A smirk tugged at Will's lips, "So the stray and vermin finally consummated their love." The gleam from his glasses hid the humor lining his eyes. "I cannot say I am surprised. Even parasites need someone to love them."

"Which explains why you keep Grell around." Alliahnna remarked sneakily. "The impotent mongrel keeps the even more impotent puppy in heat." _Impotent! _Will and Grell snarled mentally. "Why, one might ask? Because even a flea ridden mongrel needs someone to love him as well. And who better than a horny reaper who hangs your every whim." Alliahnna felt something cold poke her neck. Will, standing a foot away, held his death scythe to her neck. "Have I touched a nerve?"

"Listen here," He growled under his breath, "Grell and I have work to do, and I am sure you must return to your lover."

"You sound jealous."

Will pressed the tip further into her neck, drawing a small trickle of blood. "So allow us to return to our work and you may return to your demon lover. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Will lowered the scythe and backed away. "Good."

Extending the scythe he scooped up Grell through the chest. "GAH! WILL! WILL! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"We're leaving." Will announced, ignoring Grell's plights. "Lest we obtain fleas."

"Perhaps if you took better care of your own personal hygiene they would not be a problem." Without another word Will took his leave, dragging a screaming Grell along with him. "Geeze…" Alliahnna scratched the back of her head irritably. "All of that just because Grell can't settle." The sounds of tolling bells alerting the market goers of incoming goods sounded. "OH MAN! IT'S 6:30!" She scrambled her feet nad sprinted for the manor, "I come ot get a dress and widn up getting chased everywhere. GOD I HATE SHOPPING!"

**/_/\_/\_\**

"Welcome home ladies." Bardroy greeted sitting on the couch in the parlor. Mey-Rin, Esmeralda, Hana, Paula, and Elizabeth meandered in with pleased smiles.

"You were gone for quite some time." Jasper remarked, smiling complacently. "Why the extensive trip?"

"We had a hard time finding dresses that looked good." Hana answered. Gleefully she held up a small bag. "Plus we got distracted." _Poor Alliahnna._ Sebastian and Phoebus snickered mentally.

"Is Alliahnna back yet?" Elizabeth asked out of the blue.

Sebastian arched a perplexed brow, "I thought she left with the five of you." He half smiled, "You know, when you snuck out of the house."

Mey-Rin and Paula laughed nervously like children caught with their hand in the cookie jar. A few of the other servants were seen carrying clothing wrapped in tarp upstairs. "We sort of got separated. We hoped she'd be home before us." Again Sebastian arched a suspicious brow. If Alliahnna was not with them then she would have returned home, given how tired she was. _Hmm…_

"I trust you venture into the market was successful." Zanosuke chortled.

"Very!" Esmeralda and Hana cheered. Zanosuke, Bardroy, and Phoebus laughed in adoration. Jasper scoffed derisively, not understanding the human women's fascination with whimsical material objects such as extravagant clothing.

"Ladies," Sebastian rumbled gruffly, "Though I enjoy you got out for a pleasant evening," He folded his arms sternly, "I must inquire to the whereabouts of Alliahnna?" He folded his arms, "I refuse to believe she simply _got separated _from you." The five froze, exchanging nervous glances. Jasper chuckled under his breath, sensing the tension covering a contingency. Sebastian cringed his brow heatedly. "LADIES!" They all twitched, shying back. His crimson red eye bore down onto them. "

"RIGHT HERE…" All eyes shot to the doorway, gaping in shock and confusion. Leaning against the arch, panting heavily with dirt on random spots of her skin. "Sorry for taking so long." She laughed exhaustedly. "Traffic was murder."

"It would appear so." Jasper remarked menacingly. He pointed to a spot on his neck, "And it would also appear _traffic _left its mark."

Alliahnna was taken aback by the question, and touched her neck. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. When Alliahnna's hand left her neck she gasped in terror. Sebastian darkened his glare. There was blood trickling down her neck. "Oh crap." She groaned. A shadow cast over her. Alliahnna cringed and backed away. Sebastian stared her down, scolding her. "Well…" Alliahnna backed away slowly, "I'll just…" Sebastian followed her with his chastising gaze, "Head up to my room and…" She leaned to Mey-Rin, "_Run interference – _AND CLEAN UP!" Alliahnna dashed from the parlor, and tire screeches were heard as she tore down the west wing hallway.

Mey-Rin flipped her glasses to the top of her head and drew her pistols. Sebastian raised a dubious brow. Mey-Rin fired, shooting paint pellets. Sebastian, in small strides, skipped to Mey-Rin and confiscated her guns. He then hung her by her apron to the ceiling, and went after Alliahnna. "Well…" Mey-Rin whimpered, "I tired."

"Am I correct in assuming Alliahnna is in trouble?" Jasper asked.

"Huge trouble." Phoebus leaned on his elbow.

**/_/\_/\_\**

The dirtied clothes were cast into the hamper. Alliahnna quickly draped a robe around her, hiding the obvious signs of a fight. Though no scratches, besides on her neck, were present, Alliahnna felt as if her body was thrashed about like a piñata at Senator Senior Gustavo's home. Prodding at the poke in her neck, Alliahnna cursed herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have tempered Will." A stitch seared in her back. Touching the middle of her back she felt scratches. Probably from the back slam to the roof. "Should have avoided angering Grell too."

"Angering Reapers?"

"AHH!" Alliahnna rocketed to the roof of her bed. Peering over the edge, Alliahnna met the stern gaze of Sebastian. He stamped his foot demandingly.

"So not only do you sneak out of the house, but you anger two reapers and do not even bother to call."

"I didn't anger them on purpose." She jumped down, holding her robe closed, "Grell started it."

"How, exactly?" Sebastian drummed his fingers on his arm.

"When he heard you and I were together he flipped. He chased me halfway to the manor, Will showed up, we exchanged insults, he poked me," She pointed to the prick, "And then I came home." She shrugged and smiled, "Simple as that."

Sebastian pinched her cheeks, stretching them out. "It is not _simple as that_!_" _He snarled in aggravation. "Do I need to remind you it is imperative you avoid altercations?" He stretched them out further. Alliahnna whimpered, prying at his hands to let go. "The incident this morning was an example." He pinched harder. "You are suspended."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" She pleaded, "Just let go." Sebastian let her cheeks snap back into place. "OW! DAMMIT BASTIAN!" She howled, cheeks stitching painfully, "TO THINK I WENT SHOPPING FOR YOU!"

Sebastian blinked in confusion, "For me?"

Alliahnna blushed angrily and bashfully. Truth be told, regardless if a few hours or years passed, Alliahnna felt apprehensive with her new relationship. "The girls thought, since the Gala was coming up, that I should wear something…well…nice to celebrate our…" She shied into herself, "Being…together." Sebastian blinked in awe. Alliahnna pigeon-toed her legs, "And…" She bounced her fingers together, "I know…" She swallowed hard, "We were going as Master and Butler, but…" Clenching her hands into fist and squeezing her eyes shut, "Will you please be my date to the Gala this Saturday?"

For a moment Sebastian was caught off guard by the question, and then he smiled warmly. He sauntered to Alliahnna, and embraced her in a gently hug. "Of course." He purred. An elated smile broke out across Alliahnna's face. "Though you did not have to ask." He chuckled. He tilted her head up to him, "I would have accompanied you either way." He caressed his thumb over her cheek. "Though I am overjoyed you asked." Alliahnna grinned beamingly. "By the by, what kind of dress did you purchase?"

"Nope," She wagged her finger, "Can't tell or show until this Saturday."

"I could order you to tell me."

"But then you'll ruin the surprise and make me sad." She quivered her lower lip. Sebastian crumbled instantaneously, sighing in defeat. Alliahnna jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding." She giggled menacingly. "I'll be in the shower." Sebastian grumbled under his breath and glared to the door, "See you later." The door gently closed, but might as well have slammed in Sebastian's ears.

"And she claims Ciel is the only imp of the family."

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING REAL SOON! And I will be using links to the dresses they all got. I'm not good at dress descriptions.**


	28. An Early Start

**An Early Start**

**A Powerful Realization**

**HA-HA! I'M BACK! LET'S CONTINUE!**

**Made a small revision dealing with the travel to Toulouse in previous chapter.**

**(-)****(-)****(-)**

4:00AM – The vibrant blue skies masked by the dismal shade of grey, hidden until the sun peaked beyond the horizon. A thick fog blanketed all of Paris. The fog filled the air, cleaning and purifying it for a band new day. The stone marble buildings worn down by time were coated over; the fog ridding them of an infinitesimal amount of impurities. The dried grass from yesterday was glazed over and rejuvenated.

Half of Paris still remained in their beds, slumbering peacefully. Meanwhile others were obligated to awaken due to punctuality reasons. Speaking of which…

"_YAAAWWWNNN…_" Alliahnna moaned loudly, stretching her arms out above her head. Her nightdress swaying side to side. "My God…" She groaned, scratching her stomach, "Four o'clock in the morning." She complained dryly. Her bed ridden hair bounced and weaved from side to side. "And a last minute travel plan change." She turned into the kitchen, "Whose bright idea was this anyway?" In a few swift motions, Alliahnna brewed a fresh pot of coffee, using the strongest grounds they had. She poured five scoops of sugar into her large cup, a small amount of milk, and poured her coffee. "To think the earliest and only departure to Toulouse is seven."

Time for a quick explanation. Before the end of Wednesday afternoon, Schneizel called everyone attending the Gala on Saturday to the briefing room to discuss a quick matter.

**Flashback**

_ With Soma and Agni present, Schneizel gathered everyone together so none would be misinformed as to their recent change in plans. "Listen up," The crowd of bewildered people stiffened in attention, "Recently," Schneizel reached into his desk, "Upon reviewing train logs," He rested a thick book, a train log, on his desk, "I discovered we will not be able to leave for Toulouse on Friday like we originally planned. We will have to be at the train station by nine in the morning."_

"_What?" Finnian gasped. "Why?"_

"_Yeah." Paula stepped forward. "Why the abrupt change in schedule?"_

"_On Friday we are expected to receive a large number of traders and merchants, as well as many who are commuting. None will be going as far as Toulouse."_

"_And along the way," Alliahnna addressed everyone with a clipboard in her hands, "The train will be making routine stops." She flipped a page. "Loading and unloading certain goods, picking up and dropping off other nobles, as well as other maintenance the train might need."_

"_In other words," Phoebus spoke up, "We will either arrive to Toulouse late on Friday or midday on Saturday. Either way we will arrive before the Gala."_

"_But we must be ready and leave for the train station by 7:00." Alliahnna warned them._

"_Then that means we'll need to wake up early." Bardroy groaned, scratching the back of his neck. "What a pain in the ass."_

**Flashback End**

"Bardroy you could not be any more correct." With a tilt of her head she drank away half of the coffee, feeling the warm, strong liquid fill her body blissfully, and awakening her with pleasurable tingle. "BWAH!" Steam emitted from her mouth in a puff. But even the lovely tingles of the coffee could not sway the dissatisfaction of her awakening early. She gazed to the coffee sadly, "You are good, but I'm afraid you do not eliminate the dread I feel."

"Do all humans speak to inanimate objects, or are you just a special case?"

Alliahnna turned her attention to the pantry. To her perplexed surprise, Jasper emerged from the refrigerated pantry with red raw ham in his hand. "I merely speak with objects when I am bothered." She scrunched her nose, "Or did you not gather with your eavesdropping?"

Jasper scoffed at her pretentiousness. "I was here first." He grinned darkly. "It is not my fault you cannot hold your tongue when believed to be alone."

"Anyone ever tell you, you possess an irritating habit of sounding like a complete smart ass?"

"I'm sure many have thought so." He narrowed his eye commandingly, "But very few have said so aloud."

"I'm not surprised. I bet many fear your little bite." Alliahnna could still feel Jasper's teeth piercing into her neck. Then she thought about Sarah and what it must have been like for her to be bitten. "A bite which reduces the victim to act upon their most basic primal instinct and exact their wrath upon those who have wronged them." Alliahnna touched a hand to her neck. "I do not deny it was painful…and it felt good to unleash my rage. However it does not mean I fear you."

"Really?"

Alliahnna furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes challengingly, "Really!" Jasper grunted under his breath, taken aback by her candor and boldness. "In all honesty your bite, much like Zanosuke's gaze, annoys me to all Hell!" Her fangs sharpened.

"Do they? Why?"

"It is not so much the power as it is the wielders of the power."

"Meaning myself and Zanosuke."

"Yes."

"And here I thought you approved of Zanosuke."

"I do. I've grown quite fond of him in the short time I've known him." _Apparently the vice-versa is true as well. _"But," Jasper raised a brow, "You both annoy me merely because you both believed me weak enough to succumb fully to your power!" Her pupil knit tightly into a slit, "And you _honestly_ imagined I could hate Sebastian for either past transgressions or a small detail he failed to mention." She growled.

Jasper leaned against the counter, touching his hands to his elbow with a complacent smirk, "Because most women flare into a heat of jealous rage when the object of their affection had a previous lover."

"Most women are idiots!" Alliahnna sipped her coffee, seeking to ease the flaring rage. "Besides Sebastian is as old as Cleopatra. I can't expect him not to have a few women on his arm."

"How very accepting of you." Jasper remarked with resentment hidden beneath his calm face.

Alliahnna slammed her coffee cup onto the counter. Jasper twitched ever so slightly. "I need you to know something." She declared. Eyes returned to normal, she stood with her feet apart as if ready to spar. "I asked Zanosuke to stay because I understood he wished to confirm my worth with his own eyes. I accepted that. The only reason I'm allowing you to stay is so Sebastian, Zano, and I can keep an eye on you." She leaned forward, glaring defiantly. "And I don't give two shits if you ever approve of me! My life won't end!"

"Is that all?" He asked impatiently.

"No." In long steady strides Alliahnna approached Jasper, getting as close as demonly possible. "You've made it abundantly clear that you do not like me. I can accept that. However If you ever touch or mar Elizabeth again," Jasper's eyes widened. Alliahnna a dagger tip – a dagger he had hidden in his trench coat – to the crook in his neck, "You'll be the one left for dead in an alley." Twirling the dagger she stabbed it into the wooden countertop, pinning Jasper's coat. Jasper furrowed his brow, impressed and disturbed she would make such a threat to him. "Have a nice morning." She trudged from the kitchen, allowing the door to slam.

The dagger through his coat and in the table, her breath still upon his face, and the space for her person was still violated. "Pompous, brazen, and strong willed," He rumbled, chuckling manically, "Sebastian," He ran his fingers roughly through his hair, chuckling annoyingly, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were reincarnated."

**(-)****(-)****(-)**

An hour later, 5:00am, Phoebus, Taylor, Carmichael, and Maes awoke in time to hustle into the shower, gather the things they will need, and packed them into two suitcases.

30 minutes later – Mey-Rin, Finnian, Tanaka, and Bardroy awoke to begin making little lunches for the trip. Train dinning depended on the boarding schedule of the passengers. People tend to get hungry in between meals.

15 minutes later – Elizabeth, Paula, and Hana awoke to help move luggage to the carriages. Esmeralda broke away from the group to make a quick call to the Councilmen, the judge, chief, Soma, and Agni, asking them to rendezvous at the train station.

15 minutes later – Sebastian, Schneizel, and Zanosuke awoke to the commotion, yet were puzzled to find no sign of Alliahnna anywhere. Sebastian and Schneizel were sure she'd be the one running about like a chicken without a head.

"I wonder where she is." Schneizel hummed pensively. "Might she be in her room?"

"I just came from there." Sebastian informed him. "The room was empty, but her luggage was downstairs."

"She and I spoke earlier this morning." Jasper announced, emerging from the east wing stairs. "But I'm afraid my knowledge of her whereabouts ends there."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes heatedly, "Why were you and she speaking?"

"A simple exchange of words between demons." He cleared his throat shamefully, "But the conversation took a turn and she made it clear I should watch my step." Sebastian and Schneizel chuckled under their breath. That was Alliahnna. Not afraid to issue threats.

"So we are an hour away from leaving for the station and Alliahnna is nowhere to be seen." Zanosuke assessed. "Where would she be?"

A light bulb pinged over Sebastian's head. "Where she can think."

**(-)****(-)****(-)**

A gentle breeze coasted over the manor, bringing in the fresh summer morning air. The partially peaked over the horizon, chasing away the grey clouds which obscured the blue sky.

With her arms folded behind her head, Alliahnna rested against a wall on the manor roof. Her sapphire blue halter top crinkled in the torso. The design folded over flap was buttoned down by black buttons. Another set of black buttons rested on the others die as well. A red ruby on her chest pinned a black frilly cloth, allowing it to hang loosely. Her black skirt rippled in the gentle breeze. Her black booted feet were crossed over one another.

Closing her eyes, Alliahnna enjoyed the fresh air for which she would be deprived for several hours. The whistle of the air tickled her ear, soothing her into a nap.

"We are to depart soon." Alliahnna's eyes opened wide, and she turned her head to her left. Sebastian, sitting next to her, leaned against the wall. "It is ill-advised to slumber right now."

"I've been awake since four this morning." She closed her eyes again. "I think I can afford a little nap."

"Are you sure your respite is not due to your conversation with my father?" Subconsciously, Alliahnna eyes opened slightly, glancing to the toe of her boot. "I heard tale you warned him to watch his step."

"You heard correct." She shifted her position, sitting straight up and brining her knees to her chest. "I told your father if he has issues with me, he takes them up with me. If he touches Elizabeth again, I'm going to leave him dead in an alley."

"Technically you can just order him to leave." Sebastian informed her with a hint of hope. "My father does not possess an anchor nor has he made a contract. All one need do is tell him to leave."

"I could…" She relaxed her chin to the tops of her knees, sighing heavily, "But for some reason I do not want to." Sebastian raised a brow, confused by her decision. "Your father appeared because he does not _truly_ approve of me. Telling him to go away will only provoke him to return at a later time."

"What are you saying?"

"Either your father gets it through his thick skull that his opinion means dirt and you and I are together, or I'll just remove him myself."

"You do realize he is a full blooded demon several millennia your senior." Sebastian alarmed her.

"I am aware," She turned her head away, "And I refuse to care." She puffed her cheeks. "I don't care how old or powerful your father is," She shot a hardened glance to Sebastian, "Either he accepts that you are mine – in more ways than one – or I will beat the fact into his skull."

Sebastian was taken aback by the determined fire flaring in her eyes. Her entire body was tense, hands curled into the tightest fists he had ever seen. Alliahnna was prepared for a battle which was inevitably coming. Whether it be spiritual or physical, Alliahnna was prepared. "You would willingly and foolishly challenge another whom you have no chance of defeating…for the sake of keeping me?"

Alliahnna turned her attention away, sneering in insult to the question. "Wouldn't be the first time I challenged somebody stronger than me." She rumbled. "Look at Will. He outmatches me in every way and-" She was halted by Sebastian's gloved hands turning her head towards him. With a moment to spare his warm, soft lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss, melting away her cold feelings for Jasper.

Parting from the kiss, he whispered in her ear, "You do not allow your words to speak it," His tongue lapped her ear lobe, his teeth nibbled. Chills ran through Alliahnna's body, causing her to tremble. "But you continuously utter _I love you._" He ran his tongue down her neck, and sucked on the crook near the shoulder. Alliahnna bit her lip, gripping onto his bicep, fending the moan swelling in her throat. Sebastian stared his loving crimson eyes into her flustered sapphire eyes, watching them quiver. "Are you inadvertently seducing me?" He trailed a finger down her back. The moan in Alliahnna released in a sharp inhale. "Or are you, once again torturing me?" He circled his finger on her lower back. "Tormenting me?"

"N…N…O…" Her words broke. The finger on her back was like a feather, dancing and torturing her. "I…I just…"

"Do not fret…" Sebastian tilted her head up with three fingers, "I enjoy your teasing." His middle finger tickled under her chin. "It excites me." Alliahnna partially opened her eyes, cursing herself for being won over so easily. "That's what I love about you." Sebastian brought his lips to her again.

Alliahnna closed her eyes as she leaned in to the kiss. Sebastian snaked his arms around – one to her back, the other to her lower back. He pulled her in close and leaned in, easing her to the ground. His firm heavy frame pinned her beneath him. Alliahnna moaned into the kiss as his tongue lapped against hers. Her left leg rested between his. The hand on her lower back found her hand and raised it above her head. Alliahnna's other hand found his shoulder, pushing him away but keeping him close. Her legs rose and fell rhythmically. Sebastian grinded his hip, making her buck. Her legs closed on his.

He parted from the kiss to watch her writhe. "I can feel you throbbing against my leg, My Lady." He whispered. "My teasing excite you." He grinded further. Little squeaks escaped her mouth. "It makes you want more."

"Enough…" She rasped, "Don't say it out loud."

"Then admit your lust." He dared her. Sliding his hand down her back her pushed her hips closer. She winced. "Call my name." He commanded.

Alliahnna's breathing quickened, her chest rising and falling systematically. Her heart raced in a flurry. Tingles numbed her body. Sebastian trailed his fingers, which held one of Alliahnna's hands, down her arm, and down her side. Alliahnna shuddered. His fingers found their way under her shirt and crawled to her ribs.

"Ho…" She whimpered. His hand reached her breast, squeezing and prodding. "Haa…ah…"

Sebastian's smirk widened. "Say it." He coaxed. "Give in to the pleasure."

"D…AH…Se…bass…"

"OYE ALLIE!" Alliahnna and Sebastian froze, blinking their wide eyes. "SEBASTIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

They two had dread lines running down their faces. "Elizabeth…" They both groaned. _Interrupted again. _They both thought. _Can't demons get any peace around here!_

**(-)****(-)****(-)**

The carriages were packed and ready to make their way for the train station. Everyone who would be attending the Gala was gathered. Phoebus addressed the troops, asking them to look after the manor in their absence. Paris, for the time being, would be under the safeguard of the local police, the council, and other task forces lurking about.

Elizabeth, in her orange yellow dress, stamped her foot impatiently. Her cheeks were swollen from grinding her teeth. "ALLIAHNNA PHANTOMHIVE!" Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian cringes. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" Carmichael, Taylor, and Maes clapped their hands to the ears. "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Jasper and Zanosuke raised their brows to how loud she was. Her shrill voice echoed. "WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!" Schneizel cleaned his ear out.

"No-need-to-shout!" Alliahnna enunciated irritably. Elizabeth and the others whipped around and gaped in awe. Alliahnna, leaning out the window, and Sebastian, sitting comfortably, were already in the carriage. Alliahnna shrugged an impassive hand. "We're sitting right here."

Tanaka sprouted in the doorway window, "Ho-Ho-Ho."

"When did you two get there?" Maes shouted.

"A few seconds before Lady Elizabeth shouted our full names." Sebastian answered, inwardly snickering.

"How is that possible?" Carmichael questioned in fright. "We didn't even see you walk by."

Alliahnna, Sebastian, Zanosuke, and Jasper snickered under their breath, loving how they were in on the joke. Elizabeth, Phoebus, and Schneizel rolled their eyes, finding the demon's impish behavior ridiculous and funny. "Now do we plan to get going?" Alliahnna asked. "Or are we going to play 20 questions until the train leaves?"

"We are leaving." Schneizel chuckled. "You're so impatient." Alliahnna grinned and giggled.

"Then let's get moving!" Elizabeth declared. "We have a party to get to."

"YEAH!" Everyone, minus the Michaelis family, cheered.

**(-)****(-)****(-)**

The train station was over packed with people. The roars of their impatient chatter reverberated against the awnings. One train docked to let off its passengers, three times more piled on. One after the other trains docked and left. Kids cried as they got lost or simply became impatient from waiting. Those who bumped into one another either ignored the person they walked into, or fist fights would break out. Women were much more abrasive. They threatened to toss someone onto the tracks.

"TRAIN FOR TOULOSE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES! ALL EMBARKING FOR TOULOUSE BOARD NOW!"

With their apprehension surging, Agni and Soma anxiously waited anxiously for any sign or hair of Schneizel and the others. They saw many varieties of people, but not the ones they needed to see. And in the next four minutes, they needed to see them.

Soma stamped his foot impatiently. "They ask us to meet them here, and they're late!" He slumped against a pillar, gnawing on the side of his cheek. "Typical!"

Agni patted Soma's shoulder. "Calm yourself my prince." He chuckled. "Perhaps they are caught in traffic." He assumed, trying to ease his friends anger. "Give them a couple more minutes. They will arrive."

Soma let out an aggravated sigh, kicking up dust. "If they do not arrive in the next two minutes, we leave without them."

"Well if that's how you want to be," Soma cringed and turned to the harsh expression of Alliahnna, "Then I'll just ignore you the whole trip." She folded her arms and turned away. Agni chuckled under his hand and proceeded to pack his and soma's luggage onto the train.

"NO! NO!" Soma pleaded, bubbles of fearful sweat sputtered. Schneizel and the others laughed as they boarded the train. "I'M SORRY! I'm just tired and-"

"It's alright, Soma, I was joking." She placed a hand to his shoulder, "I could never ignore you for a whole trip."

"Oh thank the gods!" He breathed with relief. He clapped his hands to her, weeping heavily with joy. "Thank the sun for preserving my friendship!"

Alliahnna laughed nervously, embarrassed by Soma's overreacting. Chills dread ran down her spine. An ominous cloud stormed over her. "Uh…Soma…" She trembled, a sweat drop hanging down the side of her head, "You may want to consider letting go."

"Why-GAH!" He shrieked. Alliahnna laughed nervously as Sebastian stood behind her. A malevolent aura rippled around him, igniting his crimson eyes into flares. "Right! Letting go!" He backed away with his hands raised. "Backing away…" His legs revved and he whisked onto the train.

Alliahnna growled drearily, "Last I checked," She crossed her arms crossly, "Your eyes are crimson red, not envy green." She scolded Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed in offense, "Are you insinuating I am jealous?"

"If the demonic shoe fits."

Putting his hands to his hips he leaned toward her challengingly, "This coming from the girl angered by my fornicating with a nun."

"SHE WAS A NUN!"

Sebastian touched a hand to his flustered cheek. "A beautiful nun." He felt an anchor strike his shin. Smirking to the ground, Sebastian eyed Alliahnna whimpering as she coddled her foot tenderly. "Now whose eyes are green?"

Alliahnna hissed through gritted teeth, mentally vowing vengeance upon her demon butler. "In any event, it's not as if Soma's going to win me over." She decided to change the subject before she dumbly tried to kick Sebastian again. "You already did that." She remarked, tapping her sore foot to the ground.

"Consider it my way of reminding the brat prince of that fact." He dusted his pant leg away. "And should I be forced to remind him again I will toss him under the train."

Alliahnna threw her head back, laughing heartily. "And here I thought this trip would be boring." She boasted, moseying for the ready to depart train. "You and Soma are going to be great entertainment."

"My Lady I fear my sense of depravity has infected you." He scratched his cheek disconcertingly. "Perhaps I might have kissed you one too many times."

"No depravity." She chimed, hanging by the handle on the train. "I'm simply one Hell of Sadist." She bounced her brow and entered the train.

Sebastian raised a perturbed brow. "Perhaps you should consider another phrase, My Lady." He mumbled, sauntering listlessly after his master. "It takes a particular style to utilize my phrase. I'm afraid you lack that style."

Alliahnna whipped around, leering in offense. "Are you insinuating _I _lack style?" She touched a hand to her chest.

"As you so eloquently put it," He chortled smugly, entering past her into the train, "_If the demonic shoe fist._"

A vein popped in her head, "Now whose lacking style?" She trudged after him.

"No need to act offended." Sebastian opened the sliding door to the car they would be riding in. "You started this spat." He teased, moseying into the opened booth seat car.

"I did not!" Alliahnna screeched. Schneizel and the others glanced up from their conversation. "You started this little spat when your jealousy got the better of you." Phoebus and Schneizel shook their heads with adoring smiles. Elizabeth elbowed Paula, whispering into her ear that they were at it again. The four laughed heartily.

"You are mistaken." Sebastian wagged a finger. "It began when you questioned my eye color." The other nobles aboard the car turned their curious attention to the odd spat.

While the Head Council of Paris – the three councilmen as well as other attendants to the ruling nobles – looked after Paris in their absence, Schneizel, Marquis and Marchioness De Sade, Duke and Duchess Roshire, and Baron and Baroness Finlay will be attending the Gala along with their children. It is not uncommon for nobles to bring their children – young or old – to a gathering of other nobles. It was a perfect opportunity for them to brag about possessing an heir, and or introduce their children to their future friends or betrothed.

In the other cars of the train – individual and private booths – were other nobles who have been aboard for quite some time longer. Sitting in open booths is fine for a while. One gets to converse and speak with others, or get a feel as to who it is they a traveling with.

A train restricted for the access of nobility only. Courtesy of the upcoming Gala, all nobility will be traveling on their own train without expecting to be robbed or bothered. Nobility needed to be cautious.

**(-)=(-)=(-)**

"ALL ABOARD!" The train conductor howled. Last minute frantic steps of passengers piled onto the train. The horn tooted, the engines revved, and gradually the train left the station with loud huffs sounding from the chimney.

**(-)=(-)=(-)**

Alliahnna and Sebastian, stepping lightly due to the train's shaky start, made their way for an open booth, still proceeded to argue amongst themselves. "I only questioned your eye color," Alliahnna snarled, hushing her voice so not to disturb the others, "Because you terrified Soma." She and Sebastian sat in the same booth as Jasper and Zanosuke, who raised entertained brows. "If you weren't so possessive I wouldn't have to entitle you jealous." Across the aisle from them was Soma and Agni, who too were entertained.

"My Lady calling the kettle black does not suit you." Sebastian crossed his arms, chuckling mockingly. "Were you not the one seething in envy at the beach?" He touched fingers to teasing smile, "I must admit Grell wore that swim suit quite nicely."

Alliahnna sneered her lower lip, growling in the back of her throat. Sebastian's smirked widened. So far the score of getting rises was tied, but Sebastian was pulling ahead by half a point. "On second thought," Alliahnna rose from her seat, "I think I'll ignore _you_ the whole trip." She scowled, stepping on his toe as she walked by. It had no effect. But what she did next pulled her ahead in the score. "Soma, Agni," She chimed exaggeratedly, "Mind if I sit here?"

Soma moved over, "Not at all." He patted the leather. Alliahnna bowed her head in thanks and sat next to him happily. Soma, wishing to join the fun, wrapped an arm around Alliahnna's shoulders, hugging her close. Sebastian's brow spoinked, a vein pulsating intensely. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy peered over their seat, munching on popcorn in anxious anticipation. Alliahnna sighed happily and lied against his chest. Sudden splinters in the floorboards startled the passengers. The ball of Sebastian's foot protruded into the floor. Schneizel, Phoebus, and Elizabeth pressed hands to their mouths, stifling their snickers. Tanaka HO-HO-HO'd and took a quick photo.

Soma, Alliahnna, and Agni giggled impishly, claiming victory. Sebastian clenched his eyes closed, grumbling under his breath as he turned away. "It would appear your Lady Master has won this round." Jasper teased.

"It is a long train ride." Sebastian remarked with a high rascally tone. "Sooner or later My Lady will allow her guard to slip," A dark ominous hue cast over his face, alighting his eyes, "And then I shall remove the brat, and pounce on the cat." His voice resonated forebodingly. Soma and Alliahnna, in an instant parted, and shuddered with impending doom. Sebastian smiled in victory.

"And here I thought this trip would be boring." A soft high voice spoke from behind Agni. "We have our own drama taking place." The man servant turned. Soma and Alliahnna glanced behind him. All three gawked in shock. A pair of pale hands formed a frame. "A love triangle starring a prince, a butler, and an aide." The ever mysterious and troubling Chinese British President Lao, with Ran-Mao resting on his head and back, waved to the crowd of familiar faces. "Hello all. A pleasure to see you again."

"Lao?" Elizabeth questioned confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

Lao presented his invitation. "Ran-Mao and I have been invited to the little soiree this Saturday."

Ran-Mao put on a party and twirled a toy party favor. "Party."

"And when we heard the house of Schneizel was invited, we made sure to be on the same train."

Alliahnna cocked a suspicious brow, "Why?"

"Why not? A trip is much more fun when traveling with those you know." Alliahnna and others shrugged in agreement. Trips always seemed less tedious…and more comfortable when there are familiar faces. And it wasn't that Lao wasn't pleasurable company. People just preferred he didn't appear so often. "Speaking of fun," Ran-Mao popped confetti poppers while Lao sprinkled rice, "Congratulations Alliahnna and Sebastian on your engagement."

"Does everybody in Paris know?" Alliahnna shouted, blushing madly. Then a question mark bleeped over her head. "And when did we get engaged? We've on been together for 24 hours."

"Actually," He stressed his ear, "I eavesdropped some on the Lieutenant and his friends." Maes, Taylor, Carmichael, and Phoebus exchanged guilty glances. "They've been discussing what to get you as a wedding present." Alliahnna puffed impatiently and glanced to her subordinates crossly. The four cowered behind their seats. Alliahnna giggled and shook her head, hiding the elation she felt for everyone's faith in their relationship. "Regardless, congratulations all the same."

"NO!" Someone roared, stomping in the middle of the aisle. "THIS SHALL NOT STAND!" Platinum blond locked flipped elegantly. "I WILL NOT PERMIT IT!" The voice recited poetically. "I-WILL-NOT!" Dread filled sweat drops rolled down Soma, Agni, Alliahnna, Sebastian, and Elizabeth's head. Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Tanaka gawked in irritated confusion. Zanosuke whispered into Jasper's ear, alerting him to the eccentric man. Schneizel, Phoebus, and the other three readied their firearms in case they needed to…subdue the wacko. "I – Aleister Chambers, Viscount of Druitt," He held a hand to his booth seat at the end, "Shall not allow the radiance of such a beautiful sapphire rose to be soiled by the hands of the filthy philistine stained with blood!"

"I believe that was a stab at you, Sebastian." Alliahnna remarked, obscuring her annoyance.

"I am inclined to agree." Sebastian chortled. "Shall I dispose of him?"

"No need." Alliahnna reached into her pocket. "I think I can handle a playboy." She snapped a fingerless black glove to her hand.

"Lady Alliahnna," Chambers' extended a pure red rose, "Abandon the low born butler, and upgrade to a man of wealth, power," He pinged his pearly smile, "And charm."

Alliahnna rose from her seat. "Utilize only a half percentage." Sebastian warned her.

"Very well."

"Just imagine it," Chambers pirouetted, "You and I on a yacht," He presented the rose to the heavens, "Embarking for a private island in the middle of the Caribbean," He knelt to one knee, "Where you and I may be wed under the illustrious sun!" Alliahnna sauntered listlessly down the aisle with her hands behind her back. "And as the reverend bids adieu as newlyweds," She unfolded the hands, cracking her knuckles, "We return to Paris – the city of love and romance - and create a bundle of three bouncing noble babies, destined to rule with same grace as their loving-"

Alliahnna's fist connected squarely with the Viscounts face, concaving it and breaking his nose. The nobles, Paula, Soma, Agni, and even Jasper gaped in utter disbelief. Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Finnian, and Bardroy gawked while their faces were stuffed. And the remaining parties simply smiled. Alliahnna drilled her fist further into his face, and launched him into the door leading to the next car. His body jerked and twitched in spasms. The face bruised, teeth missing, cheeks swollen, and nose bleeding. Alliahnna twisted her fist in her palm. "I always did prefer you better when you were silent."

"But…" He spat out a tooth, "Why my beautiful flower?" He reached his hands out for her. "Why reject the angel sent to sweep you up-"

Alliahnna plowed her foot into his face, grinding it in. "In every sense of the word, I DESPISE angels!" She prodded her heel into his chin. "As for sweeping me up, the lowly butler beat you to the punch!" She twisted the ball of her foot into his already broken nose, "And even if he hadn't, you'd be the last one I'd go to. I didn't care for you eight years ago; I don't care for you now." Removing her foot, she knelt down to the spazzing viscount, "Now let me make myself clear," She batted her eyes, "If you harass me or anyone else on this train, I will tie you up, throw you off while we are in motion, and watch as you hit every wall, tree, and cliff we pass until we come to our next stop. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal blue."

"Good." Alliahnna pet his head. "Enjoy your trip." As Alliahnna wandered back to her seat, she made out distinct mutters of disapproval and her suspension. The wives of the duke and marquis knelt to Chambers' aide, and sneered to Alliahnna.

The other nobles muttered amongst themselves, confirming with gossip her suspension a result of her violent tendencies. Alliahnna scoffed. Though true her anger got the better of her, Alliahnna wouldn't give them the satisfaction of an explanation. It would blow their heads from their shoulders if they knew the loved and abhorred Commander was a demon. She'd let them stew in their curiosity and foully biased imaginations.

Lao clapped his hands in congratulations, "Well done, My Lady." He cooed. "Excellent delivery." Alliahnna rejoined Sebastian, taking her spot by the window. Soma lowered his head solemnly. "Try not to be too upset." Lao eased him. "It's not in her nature to use others."

"I know…" He moaned, "But…I have to accept it."

"Accept what, My Prince?" Agni asked, hoping it was what he thought.

Soma glanced sadly to Alliahnna, growing even sadder by the admiration she displayed towards Sebastian. "Alliahnna will only see me as a close friend. Sebastian will be seen as her love." He shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe my love lies at the Gala." Lao shrugged his shoulder, then returned to his seat. Ran-Mao sat on his lap, straddling his hips. Soma and Agni relaxed into their seats. But Soma could not ignore the pain in his loss.

"Once again," Sebastian chortled to Alliahnna, "Your actions speak louder than your words."

"Haven't they always?"

"That they have."

"I believe the viscount is a well admired noble." Jasper remarked, stroking his chin in bafflement. "I hope your reputation may be stained due to this atrocity. It may also affect your suspension."

"Take note, Jasper," She rounded a finger to the passengers behind and on, "Notice anything odd about the reactions to my actions." Jasper arched a perplexed brow. Following her guided question he studied the reactions, and discovered what it was Alliahnna was speaking of. The wives and female aides were fussing over the viscount and sending glares Alliahnna's way. The men and children either laughed to themselves, gaffed to each other, or eyed the viscount, wishing he would be hit again. "The viscount is only loved by women. Men on the other hand find him revolting." She bounced her brow, "Meaning I can get a promotion to Countess if I killed."

"Quite the devious little fox, aren't you?" Jasper bustled in admiration. "Perhaps Sebastian is rubbing off on you."

"You are the third person to tell me that."

"Which makes it true." Sebastian teased. Alliahnna pouted and stuck her tongue out to him. Sebastian held a loving fist to his chin, "Still ever the child."

"How long is this trip again?" Alliahnna asked impatiently.

"16 hours." Finnian answered.

"I still plan to ignore you." She sneered. Alliahnna turned her back to Sebastian, curling up. "Wake me up when we're in Toulouse."

"But of course." Sebastian bowed. He entangled his fingers within her hair and lovingly ruffled the soft locks. "Pleasant dreams." He purred. Alliahnna surreptitiously smiled, Goosebumps running down her neck as she enjoyed the massage.

**(-)****(-)****(-)**

Up above on the sky scraping buildings, as the train rounded its first curve, were a pair of rage filled purple eyes boring daggers into the train and the passengers. Platinum white hair wafted in the wind, brushing against pale skin. Black gloved fingers drummed firmly against folded white suited arms.

"And here I wished for Paris – like London for your parents and brother – to be the sight of your grave." A gruff British voice hissed. "A city home to one of the most renowned and beloved church's built upon impurity and scandal, basked and stained in blood you've spilt in your folly to protect and serve! An ideal location for your death!" He gargled venomously, relishing in the idea. "Igniting it into flames, burning away the impure ones just as we did London – EXQUISITE!" He cheered loudly to the heavens. The man's elation soon faded in rancor and hatred. He clenched his fingers vengefully. "But Toulouse! Toulouse! IT WILL NOT LEAVE THE SAME MESSAGE! It will not speak the same!" He growled, ruffling his white hair irately. "Lovely though it may be, it must be Paris. It must be the land you've called home. The land your filth defiled!"

The man's rage quickly subsided, cooling as another idea came to mind. "A Gala at Toulouse…" He hummed. He beamed mischievously, "And a long trip." White Angelic wings sprouted from his back. "I love impure ones who give me elements to work with." With a string flap he took flight, taking refuge into the clouds. "And so the final chapter in this tale of woe arises." He recited to himself as if reading a script. "The climax…" He licked his hungrily, "The demon girl and Angel exchange blows. The conclusion…" He cackled to himself, "Ash Landers buries the lineage of Phantomhive and their butler once and for all."

**(-)****(-)****(-)**

**No, there is not much to this chapter because I have more I wish to write in the next.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't good. I've been trying to write it in the midst of 109 degree weather, and the parents hissing at me about there not being any jobs.**

**See you guys soon.**


	29. An Unscheduled Stop

**An**

**Unscheduled Stop**

**YO! LET'S CONTINUE!**

**My train logic and terminology will not be up to par. I have never, in my life, EVER, been on a train. NEVER! I've seen some, yeah. But I have no how they are truly made. So guess what. I'm making my own train. You don't like it? DEAL WITH IT! LOL, LOL, LOL**

**Almost to 100 reviews. Can we break that glass ceiling?**

**(&)****(&)**

_Alliahnna coughed heavily. Her lungs desperately sought the relief of fresh air. Holding her neck, attempting to regulate the air flow, Alliahnna peered through her fire dried eyes, only to be horrified by the impossible sight before her. "No…not again…" She trembled, coughing up more ash._

_Embers from the raging flame, ash piecing from the crumbling flew into her throat as the monstrous blaze sundered all of London. The brightly lit skies were obscured, blackened by dark red and black clouds. The once beautifully colored cobblestone streets lay wasted, stained by the smoldered bodies of the dead. Blood painted the shops. Corpses yet to be reduced to nothing lied scattered about the ground; eyes and mouth wide open in helpless horror. Some hung out of windows, fell from roves, or floated down the river._

"_No…" Alliahnna staggered back. "No…" Her whole body trembled. "This can't be happening." She clawed her fingers to her head, shaking it violently of the image before her. "This can't be happening…not again." Two dead bodies fell from above, collapsing at her feet. Alliahnna jumped back in startle. Her knees quaked, the smell of the rotting flesh bringing tears to her eyes. _

_Slowly she backed away, wishing to get away. The rotting bodies spasmed from being burned. Their heads fell to the side, revealing the faces. "AAHH!" She cried. The rotting bodies before her bore the faces of Rachael and Vincent, "Mom…Dad…" She quivered, tears hanging off the side of her eyes. Her knees gave way, bringing her to the ground. "Mommy…daddy…"_

_Their necks rubbernecked upwards with sickening cracks. Their eyes wide and pupils' dots. Alliahnna squeaked. Her stomach churned in triple knots. "Help us…Allie…" They moaned, reaching boney hands for her. "Help us…" She did not know why, but Alliahnna reached for their hands, wanting to hold them once more. As their fingertips came close to touching, Vincent and Rachael asked, "Why didn't you help us?" Alliahnna hummed perplexedly. Their fingertips touched. Rachael and Vincent crumbled into piles of ash. Alliahnna's arm quivered, baffled by what happened. The ash shifted and formed. Rachael and Vincent's face took shape, sprouting from the pile. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US?" _

"_GAAHHH!" Alliahnna clawed to her feet and took off down the street. The ash pile of her parents exploded in to a volcano of smoke. Their faces roared and chased after her. Alliahnna clawed her fingers through the air, trying to pick up speed. Dead bodies of Phoebus, Schneizel, and Elizabeth fell to the ground. Taylor, Maes, and Carmichael cried out in agony as they were engulfed in flames. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian lied in pools of blood, falling into the river. "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!" She cried desperately. No one came. "PLEASE SEABSTAIN!" The butler did not answer her. Alliahnna undid the halter, wanting to reveal her mark so to strengthen her summon. "WHAT?" The pentagram was gone. No sign or trace of it. "How can this be?"_

_The cloud slithered through the street, roaring like a dragon as it pursued Alliahnna. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HHEELLPP!" The two heads combined, forming one demonic head. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" The cloud opened its mouth wide. "NOOO!" It chomped down._

_Alliahnna plummeted down into a dark abyss. After five seconds of falling her back smack landed into an iron grate. The wind escaped her lungs. Alliahnna rolled over onto her stomach, gasping for air. Her hands gripped onto a thick bar. Staring to the bar, Alliahnna discover she was on a bridge, staring towards the river. "London Bridge?"_

_It was London Bridge. Just as she saw it six years ago. Alliahnna staggered around, her feet numb from her fall, and her mind blown. "Not this place…anywhere but here." She pleaded._

"_Allie…" A familiar voice hummed her name. "Alliahnna…" Stiffly Alliahnna turned her head. She gaped in abject horror. Inching toward her, bobbing and weaving like a half dead zombie, an iron bar piercing through his chest from one side to the other, was none other than Ciel. _

_Alliahnna whipped around, backing away in fright, Blood trickled down the side of his jaw, spilled from the wound in his chest, his vibrant blue eyes void of any life. Yet, somehow, he was able to walk towards her, hand extended. "Help me…Allie…please…" Ciel's eyes closed. He fell forward. On instinct Alliahnna leapt forward, catching him, and drifting to her knees. She cradled Ciel in her arms, removing the hair and touching his face. He was cold. Ice cold._

"_Ciel…" She whimpered, "CIEL!" She shook him. Ciel did not awaken. "Ciel…" She hugged him close, "Tears fell down her cheeks, dripping onto Ciel's frail frame. Resting him back to her lap, Alliahnna wept for her brother. The pain she felt six years ago returned in one fell swoop. "I'm so sorry, Ciel."_

_Ciel's eyes flashed open, the darkest shade of purple she had ever seen. "Not yet you're not!" Ciel's hand whipped around. Something cold pierced her chest. Looking down, Alliahnna discovered a dagger. Ciel twisted the dagger. Her eyes shakily found their way to her cackling brother. In a mirage he transformed in Ash. The Angel pushed her back and up, hoisting her five inches from the ground. "A tale of woe which began with the death of an entire family," He taunted, meandering for the edge of the bridge. "Now brought to a stunning end with the death of its sole surviving member." Alliahnna held onto the dagger, coughing up blood onto Ash's pure white suit. Air rose up her skirt. Ash hung her over the edge of the London Bridge. The water Thames River moaned and rippled with the forms of the dead reaching out for her. "Finally the era of the Phantomhive's," Ash announced elatedly, "Has been brought to its fated," He drew his arm back, "CONCLUSION!" He tossed her out. Her chest slipped from the dagger._

_Alliahnna did not cry out, nor did she reach for a means of salvation. She only plummeted to the river of lost souls. One of the souls sprouted out. His mouth widened into a pit. Alliahnna fell in, and the soul bit down._

**(&)****(&)**

Alliahnna flailed her arms and whipped up, panting heavily while gazing in terror out the train window. _Train? That's right. _At this point in time she was on the train on its way to Toulouse. A 16 hour train ride, but at least it beat falling into a river made entirely out of dead people.

Her hand found her forehead, removing the sweat from her brow. "Wow…" She breathed. Her head throbbed for a moment.

"My Lady?" A hand gently touched her shoulder. Alliahnna jerked a little, startled by the touch. Still half asleep, Alliahnna found herself wary of turning. Jasper and Zanosuke, gawking in confusion, sat across from her. That was proof enough neither Ciel or Ash were present. But still…"Are you alright?" _Sebastian? _It was Sebastian's voice. She quickly tuned. To say she was o overjoyed to find Sebastian staring at her was an understatement. "My Lady?" Sebastian exclaimed worriedly, circling his fingertips on her cheek. _This is real. _She touched a hand to his, gripping it for dear life. She pressed her cheek into it. _He's real…He's real…this place is real._ "Alliahnna?" Sebastian inquired. "What is troubling you?"

Alliahnna scanned the booths around her. Surprisingly she found Soma and Agni fast asleep with Ran-Mao, and Lao lying on the floor at their feet. The Druitt was out cold against the back door. Elizabeth and Paulawere sleeping with Hana and Esmeralda. **(**_Yes they are there._**) **Phoebus, Schneizel, and the other three soldiers were out cold. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, and Tanaka were no different. The rest of passengers were gazing out the window ready to fall asleep.

"Nothing…" Alliahnna answered. Her throat itched from her suddenly dry mouth. "Nothing, I…" She massaged the bridge of her nose, "I'm just disoriented. How long have I been sleeping?"

"A little over four hours." Sebastian held her shoulders. He could feel her pulsating. Her heart was beating rapidly from adrenaline. "Alliahnna, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She groaned. "Like I said," When she rose to her feet, Alliahnna felt her muscles stiffen, "I'm just disoriented. I hate trains."

Sebastian arched a bewildered brow. "Since when?"

"Since now." She gargled, stepping past him. "Excuse me…" She moaned sickly, "I need a restroom." She stumbled for the front of the car. Slamming her hands to the handle, Alliahnna wrenched the door open and sluggishly walked in.

The doors closed, making Sebastian stroking his chin in concerned worry. "I may have known her for a short time," Jasper remarked ominously, "But she did not look fine."

"You almost sound concerned." Sebastian mocked him resentfully.

"Quite the contrary." Jasper grumbled. "I am merely making an observation." Sebastian furrowed his brow.

"Well your observation is correct." Zanosuke confirmed, interrupting the resentment. "Alliahnna is not the type to be unnerved by a train ride. There is more."

Sebastian shot from his seat, "And I intend to find out." He trudged down the trail Alliahnna took. Elizabeth and Soma awoke to Sebastian's heavy footsteps. They were both confused by his abrupt exit.

"Soma, Elizabeth," Jasper hailed, "A quick question. Is Alliahnna disoriented by trains?"

Soma shrugged, not really knowing. "No." Elizabeth answered confidently. "Alliahnna loves trains. Always has."

Jasper grinned, confirming his and Zanosuke's suspicions. "Thank you." He leaned back in his seat. Soma and Elizabeth shrugged to each other, not really understanding to reason behind the question. "So Alliahnna," Jasper mumbled, "What hidden terrors keep _you_ awake?"

**(&)****(&)**

Crossing the gap where passengers enter and exit the train, the restrooms lied where you first enter into the next car. The section which held private booths.

Fiercely Alliahnna splashed water onto her face, drenching locks of her hair, and her shirt. She panted heavily, gaping in terror as images of her nightmare flashed in her mind. Burned corpses, the river with souls, her parents, Ciel… "GRR!" She buried her head underneath the faucet. Jolts tingled as the cold liquid drizzled to her scalp and neck. "Mom…" Her scorched mother, "Dad…" Her burned father, "Ciel…" A bloodied Ciel with a bar through his chest. Tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

A resonating chuckled rang in her mind. Staring to the mirror, at first Alliahnna saw her puffy, sweaty face. As the laughter grew louder, her image distorted and morphed into Ash. Alliahnna sniveled, quivering in horror. Ash laughed in her face, his purple eyes beaming at her pain. "_You could not save them, Final Phantomhive." _ He mocked her. "_And in the end…"_ Alliahnna's breathing quickened, the tears continuing to fall, "_You can't save anyone._" Images of Schneizel, Elizabeth, Phoebus, and all the others dying at her feet flashed in her mind like a picture book. A sharp pain struck her mind. "_They'll all die!_" The final face was Sebastian.

"GRRAAHH!" Alliahnna drilled her fist into the mirror, shattering it to all corners, and erasing Ash's face. Shards pierced into her knuckles. Blood dripped down to the counter, and ran along her arm. Alliahnna hung her head loosely, straining herself to sob quietly. Her hand dropped to the counter, serving to keep her from falling forward. Her teeth grinded together so hard she nearly broke them. "Damn you…damn you…" She dropped to her knees, head and arms resting on the counter as she wept in frustration. "Just leave me alone…" She hissed.

"So this is what you call fine?" Alliahnna shot her attention to the mirror. "Roaring loudly? Punching mirrors?" Sebastian stood in it with his arms folded, and a cross expression plastered to his face. "Because to me those are signs of a disturbed mind." Alliahnna, still on her knees, turned to face him. She almost dumbstruck in surprise to find he was, once again, the real deal. "Or is it simply the _train ride _which forced you to lash out against a bathroom decoration?"

Alliahnna glanced back to the mirror. Her entire body drooped in disbelief. More than a shattered mirror, Alliahnna saw remnants of her shattered mind. That's when it became clear to her. She was not fine. If a grip was not seized, Alliahnna may very well plummet into a state of insanity.

Sebastian locked the door behind him, and moved to stand next to Alliahnna. She tried to avoid his gaze by hiding her face beyond her hair. It did not work. She could feel his disapproving gaze drilling into her mind, trying to see what it was that troubled her.

When answers we not verbally given, Sebastian decided to coax the truth from her. He removed his white glove and rested it on the counter. "If I recall correctly," Sebastian spoke, tenderly taking her injured hand in his, "There was a similar incident in which you lashed out at the mirror." Alliahnna did not face him, only listened. Sebastian plucked the shard from the knuckles. "It was the day you were charged to be Commander of Lord Schneizel's forces. Four years ago, it was. The men showed no mercy in their hazing and pelting you with insults." One shard was pulled. Alliahnna winced. "In front of them you smiled and murdered them even more mercilessly with kindness. On occasion you would be challenged to a not-so-friendly bout, and then decimate them in the blink of an eye." Sebastian earned a small half smile. The one who challenged her was Phoebus. He wasn't convinced based on her appearance, and challenged her to a sword fight. It's all ancient history from there. "But at night I would walk by the restroom, - any restroom – and I would find every mirror shattered into the tiniest particles, and your hand painted over and stained with blood." Running the cold water he held her hand under it. Alliahnna hissed for a moment. The pain subsided as the wound began to heal. "This instance is almost similar." He patted her hand dry. "Minus the fact no one has aggravated you, nor are you still aggravated from Druitt." His deduction chased the half smile from Alliahnna. He was reaching ground zero. "And in case you are wondering, you mumbled in your slumber." Alliahnna tensed. Sebastian's suspicions were confirmed. "Alliahnna…" He hollowed tone sent chills down her spine, "Please," His hand touched her back, making her flinch, "Tell me what ails you." He massaged her back, easing the tight nerves.

Alliahnna curled her fingers in. She knew Sebastian would never stop until he received answers. With a sigh of defeat, Alliahnna faced her butler, while holding a nervous hand to her elbow. "I…" Sebastian's ears strained anxiously, "This is completely ridiculous." She cursed herself.

"Ridiculous or not, it is better to speak of your torment than to hide it."

Again the demon butler was correct. "While I was sleeping, I had this nightmare where…I was back in London while it was burning." Sebastian raised a shocked brow. Alliahnna moved on to mention the burned bodies of her parents falling to her feet. Her parents arose and asked why she didn't help them. When they morphed into a monster cloud, Alliahnna ran. Dead bodies, burning bodies of her friends and family appeared everywhere. She was then bright to the bridge where she saw Ciel with the bar in her chest. While holding him, Ciel stabbed Alliahnna and transformed into Ash. "He said the Era of the Phantomhive's has reached its conclusion. And threw me off the bridge."

"That's when you woke up." Sebastian assumed. Alliahnna bounced her head languidly. "Why did you shatter the mirror?"

"I heard Ash laughing and saw his face." She pointed to the mirror. "He told me I couldn't save anyone. That everyone was going to die." The images of her dying friends returned to her thoughts. Alliahnna whimpered and clawed her fingers into her head again, curling in and backing into the wall. "I can still see their faces." Her voice shook. "I can still see the horror in their eyes. And the worst part," Sebastian honestly did not believe it could get worse, "I called for you." His eyes widened. Alliahnna gazed to him with pleading watering eyes. "I screamed as loud as I could for you." Tears stream along her cheek. "But you never came. And the pentagram was gone." She bit her lip, not wanting to weep in front of him. "You were gone." Sebastian was taken aback. A girl, who sees into the fears of others, possesses her own fear which keeps her awake at night. It was sad. "You were gone…" She trembled. "I couldn't find you…you left me…" She rose to hysteria. Sebastian inched forward. "You left me. You left me." Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a warm embrace. Alliahnna buried her hands and face into his chest. His large hand ran over her head, the other held her waist. Sebastian rested his head on hers. "I know eventually we're going to part ways." She sobbed into his chest. "But actually not having you next to me is worse than any nightmare I peer into."

"I'm sure it was." He pacified. The thought of parting from Alliahnna worried him as well. "As I said at the beach, I have not heard of demons remaining in the human world once a contract is done." He tightened his hold as she pressed into him. "But I have heard of demons becoming partners." Alliahnna sniffled, glancing to his smiling face. "It is not uncommon for two demons to work together. In all honesty it would be a joy to work with you."

"Really?" Alliahnna beamed.

"Of course. Who else is going to keep me entertained?" He crooned slyly. A question mark formed over Alliahnna's head. "Demons live for a considerably extensive period without showing signs of aging." Sebastian moaned drolly. "It can become tedious." He grinned a cat-like grin to Alliahnna, "Your tomfoolery would greatly ease the boredom." Alliahnna's wounded hand connected with his face. No effect. She whimpered, kissing the bruised knuckles. "See what I mean? Only a fool would strike with their injured hand. You are funny."

"I am SO GLAD I am amusing to you." She groaned in pain. "Perhaps the next time Grell shows up I'll be entertained."

Sebastian's grimaced, bouncing a brow in dread. "You've just jinxed our trip."

"The day is still young, he could appear in the next five minutes." She shrugged with a grin, "Maybe I'll even order you to spend the rest of it with him."

"You don't have the nerve."

"I insult Will and challenge Jasper every chance I get." Her brow wriggled proudly, "I've got nothing but nerve."

"That you do." Sebastian exclaimed humorously. "And a brazen attitude must be punished." He purred. Removing his pocket watch from his tail coat. Alliahnna was bewildered by his sudden interest in the time. "Yesterday evening, I believe I activated our role reversal at 3:30 in the afternoon."

"What's your point?"

"It is now 15 passed noon." He smirked menacingly. "I still have another three hours and 15 minutes to play." Alliahnna gasped in dread. Sebastian cracked his knuckles, smiling a mischievous cat grin. "So what shall I do to you first?" He purred huskily. "Shall I stroke your tail until you cry out in pleasure?" Alliahnna's tail nearly sprouted at the mentioning. She placed her hands to her lower back, keeping it in. "Or perhaps I should poke and prod all of your sensitive regions?" Alliahnna wrapped her arms around herself in a makeshift barrier. "Oh wait." Alliahnna's back hit the wall. _Click._ Alliahnna's ear twitched. "There's something I've always wanted to try." Sebastian's hand slammed against the wall, startling her. Alliahnna quivered in fear, then calmed when she noticed him glancing between her and the wall. _Click-Click. _Alliahnna's brow furrowed sharply. She nodded in confirmation. "Do not worry," He purred, trailing a finger down her chest to her stomach, earning a shiver, "I promise not to bite…" Sebastian bent to her ear, "Too hard." He nipped her earlobe.

"MMM!" They fell to the floor. Sebastian trailed his tongue down her neck. **(Wags finger – Nuh, uh, uh. No steam for you)**

**(&)****(&)**

As nosy as they were curious, Elizabeth and Soma pressed their ears to the door, straining to hear what went on in the restroom ten feet across from them. True to form, the doors were thick when it came to noise. Soma proposed they enter into the next car and simply eavesdrop from there. Elizabeth advised against it. Alliahnna and Sebastian possessed an uncanny sense of bionic hearing. A snake couldn't sneak up on them. Plus Sebastian isn't exactly friendly to snoops.

"Ohhh!" Elizabeth whined, pressing her head further into the door. "I can't hear anything!"

"What do you expect?" Soma sneered impatiently. "They are ten feet away and beyond three doors!"

"OOH, OOH, WAIT!" Elizabeth hushed him with a waving hand. "I think I hear something." Soma glued his ear to the door, slowing his breathing so not to distort his hearing. _Bang, boom, bam! _A red flush heated its way up their faces, whistling steam form their ears like a train whistle.

Soma growled rabidly, clenched a vein popped fist, "I guess they could not wait another 12 hours."

Elizabeth fiddled with her fingers. Her eyes swirled. "I…guess…not…." Her brain overloaded. Smoke exploded from her nose and mouth. She swooned into Soma's arms. "I'm sorry. This is too much."

"Are you two truly this bored?" Schneizel teased, slightly entertained by their behavior.

"It shows?" Soma questioned guiltily.

"Hard to miss." The Count chuckled. Soma and Elizabeth slumped against the door, officially labeling themselves as bored. Schneizel then realized, what with everyone staring to awaken, the air was ripe with boredom. Perhaps he could fix that. "Listen, it is not unheard of to explore a train." He informed the two adolescents.

Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian immediately shot up from their seats, lurching over the backrest. "REALLY?" They gasped.

"But of course." Schneizel nodded. "Just make sure you do not disturb anyone."

"I've always wanted to see the caboose!" Finnian cheered.

"Then let's go!" Mey-Rin giggled.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bardroy chased after them. Eyes followed the three as they darted for the caboose. Hana then sunk into her seat, sighing somberly. Taylor noticed her sadness and grunted in pity.

Schneizel shook his head, amused by their never-ending childish antics. "Why don't you two accompany me as I head to the bar?"

"This train has a bar?" Soma and Elizabeth questioned in disbelief.

"Two, actually. And two dining cars. Front and back."

Hungry drool dripped down Soma and Elizabeth's mouths. The two laughed drunkenly, imagining the food which the kitchens of Noble Trains carried. Foolishly before the train ride, the two did not eat breakfast. They were so excited about the trip it went over their heads. "Prince Soma, shall we?" Elizabeth slurred.

"I hope they have curry." Their feet screeched like hot-rods as dust was left in their trail from speeding to the dining car. In the last couple of booths, the assistants to the other nobles – aside from the Marquis, duke, and baron mentioned previously - sitting in the car jotted down odd notes in their hand pads.

Schneizel threw his head back, laughing heartily. "The most interesting of people are on this train." He laughed even harder. Composing himself, Schneizel glanced to Tanaka who was in his chibi form, gazing out the window. "Mr. Tanaka?" The Phantomhive Butler glanced to Schneizel. "Care to join me for a drink?"

Coming to full size, Tanaka bowed humbly, "I would be honored, My Lord." The two men sauntered down the aisle, taking care not to bump into the other passengers. Once again the assistants jotted down notes.

"Perhaps I shall follow the young people's example." Jasper remarked, rising from his seat. "Although I think I will travel to the front dining car." Out of nowhere Jasper bowed slightly at the hip and extended a hand to Paula. The jingle loving maid shied from the hand at first, not sure what to make of it. "My dear lady, would you be so kind as to accompany me? I do abhor traversing unknown territory on my own." He tenderly took her hand in his, "Being in the presence of beautiful lady, such as yourself, will ease my apprehension." He lightly kissed the top of her palm.

"Um…" Paula droned. Her cheeks flushed bright pink. Jasper smiled warmly at her nervousness. Paula glanced back to Hana and Esmeralda, looking for closure and security before she answered. When Esmeralda nudged her back, Hana turned back to Jasper and said, "I'd love to."

Maes and Carmichael nudged at Taylor, quietly urging him to come with them. Taylor shook his head, wishing to stay in one location. He did not like walking about moving vehicles. The two shrugged and followed after Jasper and Paula. "We'll come with." Maes announced. "We saw a couple of old friends boarding."

Phoebus, sitting somewhat on his own, tapped his chin pensively. Journeying to different parts of the train did not sound so bad. It would actually be a good time killer. After all they still had another 12 hours before they reached Toulouse. Might as well do something. "Esmeralda?" Esmeralda glanced up from her needlepoint artistry. "Would you…" He trailed off, blushing, "Would you join me for a moment?" He requested bashfully.

Esmeralda smiled, flattered he would ask. "Of course." The third verse was same as the first. Eyes followed, and notes were jotted.

Zanosuke shook his head, almost pleased everyone was finding something to do during the long trip. Though the scenery outside was beautiful, he did wish he could find some way to distract himself. "Excuse me, Zanosuke." Wish granted. Agni stood over the Elder Brother with a stern expression. "Might I bother you for a minute?" He pointed to the direction Maes and Carmichael took. "In private."

"Of course." Zanosuke nodded, sort of confused by the Man Servant's request.

Lao, peeking a sleeping eye open, watched as the familiar associates disbanded and fled to different parts of the train. A dark chill ran down his spine. Somebody was watching. Lao nonchalantly roved his eyes over the car, taking in the faces of the passengers. Lightly he stroked the sleeping Ran-Mao's head, waking her up. "I cannot recall the last time you and I were forced to raise a hand."

**(&)****(&)**

In the engine room, where the conductor and his assistant drive the train smoothly, the conductor and the said assistant lied unconscious in a corner, tied and gagged. A blond man wearing dark sunglasses, dress in an orange tan Italian suit stood in the center of the room, marveling at the blurring scenery as the train traveled top speed. Two of his men dressed in black kept the train going. Meanwhile the man gazed to the tracks, a cross like glow emanating from his eyes.

"Sir…" Another man entered the engine room, "We near the rendezvous."

"Good…" The man purred hungrily, "Then let us prepare our packages for pick up." He cooed. "And do take care not to damage them."

"Yes sir."

**(&)****(&)**

Zanosuke and Agni meandered past the restroom they believed Sebastian and Alliahnna to still be hiding away in. Walking five booths in, Agni discovered an empty booth. Opening the door, he herded Zanosuke inside, and cautiously closed the door, ensuring no one gazed upon them suspiciously.

"Why the call for privacy?" Zanosuke asked, seating himself. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No. Not at all." Agni assured him with a smile. He sat across from Zanosuke, fortifying his posture to show he was serious about something. "Actually I wish to ask you questions involving Sebastian." Zanosuke leaned back, folding his arms in a little barricade. "As you've witnessed, Prince Soma, at present, possesses strong feelings for Alliahnna. Though he admitted his defeat, I can still see the burn desire in his heart."

"I know what you mean." Zanosuke sympathized. "I also know he is having a hard time accepting she chose Sebastian."

"Which is why I asked you here." Agni added ominously. Zanosuke raised a wary brow. "Prince Soma would never ask, but to ease his wounded heart I shall." He leaned in, increasing the tension in the air. He narrowed his eyes, locking them to Zanosuke's, skulking for any signs of pretense. "In every sense of the word, does Sebastian truly love Alliahnna?" Zanosuke hummed and gaped in gaspingly. He blinked in bewilderment. _So this is what this was about_? "I ask because I have heard tale Alliahnna has been hurt in the past. Myself and especially Prince Soma do not wish to see her hopes of happiness dashed."

Zanosuke allowed a placid smile to creep along his lips. Releasing a calm breath, he began to understand where Agni was coming from. Alliahnna, though tough on the exterior, is fragile on the interior. "My brother may be shifty and underhanded, but her is not so cruel to those who he holds in high esteem." He explained. To say Sebastian cared for someone was a bit odd considering how malicious he can be. "And believe me when I say He holds Alliahnna in very high esteem. He practically tore apart all of Paris to find her when she was kidnapped. Not to mention he threatened to end me should I harm her."

"So his feelings are genuine." Agni remarked, convinced by Zanosuke's dissertation. "Good. Though I am not surprised. Sebastian and Alliahnna are very compatible, and are relatively cute when they argue."

"That I unconditionally agree with." Zanosuke laughed. "It's when they stop arguing that I begin to worry." The two threw their heads back, laughing heartily.

**(&)=(&)**

"Wow…" Paula gasped in awe, marveling at the extravagant décor of the front dining car. "This is amazing."

Jasper, leaning on an elbow, laughed in adulation of her childish amazement. "I take it this is your first time in train dining car." He chortled lovingly. Paula ceased her ogling. Her cheeks flushed embarrassingly. "Do not be so bashful. All people are impressed by what they've never seen. It's perfectly normal."

"I guess." Paula responded, shifting her shoulders nervously. "But…in truth…this is the first time I've been in a dining car. I don't normally eat on trains."

"Really?" Jasper questioned in shock. "How come?"

"Uneasy stomach."

"Ah." He bobbed his head.

If one were to take a look around, Jasper would have to admit he's never been in a dining car either. Or at least not one like this. The décor was ravishing; Jasper would give the interior decorator that. But something seemed off. The atmosphere was…dim. No waiters had come to take their order, nor are there any appetizer samples or biscuits for people to nibble upon while they wait. In his day, pitchers of water would at least await the hungry guest. But, in his defense, his day dated back to when Caesar's palace was nothing more than a sand castle.

The patrons varied between two groups. The nobles and their families – dressed for success and to impress. Then there were strange men dressed in black. Not that Jasper found anything wrong with black. But bowler hats in the summer? Sunglasses where there is no sun? _Have humans changed? Or am I just being paranoid? _Possibly the latter. Jasper, despite being alive for some millennia, was unfamiliar in the strange ways of humans.

Paula did not seem bothered. Then again she admitted to never being in a dining car. _Maybe I'm not being paranoid. _For now Jasper would keep his focus on Paula. If something is amiss…_Then let them come about. _He smirked.

"Miss Paula," He rumbled, "Tell me, how much do you know about Alliahnna and Elizabeth's…_relationship_?" He emphasized the word due to how protective Alliahnna can be.

"I only know what Lady Elizabeth has told me." She answered, hiding the apology hidden in her words. "But based on what she's told me, they both have a wonderful relationship. Elizabeth and Alliahnna have known each other since childhood. They're like sisters."

Jasper scoffed under his breath, folding his arms complacently. "Which would explain why she threatened me." Paula tilted her head in confusion. "Due to _certain circumstances _I inadvertently harmed Elizabeth. Alliahnna warned me to tread carefully."

"That sounds correct." Paula giggled. "From what I've seen, Alliahnna would fey a god to save those she loves."

"Defy a god." Jasper murmured. "Quite the concept." An unnerving shift caught his ear. Jasper glanced to the four men in the corner. Something slid under the table. "Paula…" Jasper mumbled under his breath, "I want you to listen and do as I say. Okay?"

Paula's eyes widened fearfully at the demanding request. "Why?" She whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Not all of the passengers are passengers."

**(&)****(&)**

Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy blew through the back dining car, earning disturbed stares from those trying to enjoy a quiet lunch. They ignored them, however, because people are disturbed when the wind blows in the wrong direction. And besides, if they were truly bothered, the nobles would have spoken up.

Bardroy wrenched the door to the caboose open. Quickly he herded Mey-Rin and Finnian inside, then crept in and closed the door behind him. "Whoa!" Mey-Rin and Finnian gaped in awe, beaming to the hideout for the train. "This place is great!" Mey-Rin gasped, arms open wide.

The caboose was decorated similar to that of a hotel room. Little rectangular place rugs donned different sections of the wooden floor, resting underneath dressers, end tables, and other objects which could be lifted out. A mini bar sticking out of the wall, with cupboards storing wine, champagne, water, and other nonalcoholic beverages. There was a futon couch against the right wall with a photo of the, what the three guessed, current train crew. On the ceiling were five hanging lanterns. There was an entertainment center holding dishes, a chest filled with uniforms and other knickknacks, and then there were the pile of first aid kits.

"You'd think someone lived back here." Bardroy gawked.

"Maybe you and Hana could live back here." Mey-Rin snickered sneakily.

Bardroy's face exploded into crimson. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?" He screeched embarrassingly. Mey-Rin cackled like a crazed chipmunk. Finnian, too busy to notice the awkward moment, relaxed on the couch, gazing at the photo of the first train. "Look!" Bardroy got in Mey-Rin's face, "Hana and I are just friends!" He sank into himself, wallowing in self-pity. "Besides, I think she likes Taylor."

Finnian eyed the photo of the train with intrigue. He turned to glance at the photo with the train crew…and raised a brow. Mey-Rin slapped Bardroy upside the head. "No she doesn't!" She screeched. "Hana spent two hours yesterday dress shopping to impress YOU! Not Taylor! YOU!"

Bardroy gaped in utter shock. "She did?" Finnian sat on his knees, staring in a trance at the date the photo was taken. "Three weeks ago?" He whispered. The notation beneath the date read _Commemorating youngest train crew to save train from exploding._ Finnian raised a brow and looked around.

"Yep." Mey-Rin answered confidently. "And let me tell you, we had to tell her 500 times from the shop to home that the dress was fine."

Bardroy, blushing madly, massaged the back of his neck. "Honestly I don't care what she wears." He lowered his head, blushing a deeper shade of red. "Hana's always looked good in everything she wears."

"And that is precisely why she likes you."

"Hey guys?" Finnian interrupted with an apologetic tone. "This photo of the train crew was taken three weeks ago."

"So?" They both shrugged.

"If this was three weeks ago, how come none of them are walking around?" He stressed, fear rising in his voice. "We walked through a few cars and I haven't seen the ticket man or any other train employees."

"He's right." Bardroy remarked in dread, glancing back to the door leading to the other cars. "I didn't even see a bar keep, or kitchen attendants." The train has a medium sized kitchen connected to the dining car. "What gives?"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK – _Came three hard knocks to the floor. They were so hard, Mey-Rin and Bardroy felt as if hammers were striking at the bottoms of their feet. _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK – _They came again. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy searched the floor, trying to search for the source of the mysterious knocks.

"Here!" Finnian gasped, pointing under the futon. The knocks came again. "It's coming from under here." Finnian leapt from the couch. Using his insane strength he cast the couch to side, Finnian uncovered a hatch.

"This train has a basement?" Mey-Rin question in confusion.

"No." Bardroy corrected her, rumbling in suspicion. "Trains have secret compartments. They were built to smuggle illegal merchandise, and as a means of extra cargo space."

The knocks came at the floor again. "Sounds like this cargo wants to get out." Mey-Rin reached down and opened the hatch. What the three discovered terrified them. Tied and gagged were six men dressed in train attire.

"THAT'S THEM!" Finnian glanced to the picture. "They're the crew from the picture!"

"What are they doing down there?" Bardroy gaped.

"Minding their own business." A male voice chuckled. The three whipped around. Two men dressed in black suits, shades, and bowler hats aimed revolvers at them. "Maybe you three should have been as smart." The three raised their hands above their heads. "Well what do ya know?" The man with a mustache chuckled. "You three are smart after all."

Bardroy and Finnian narrowed their eyes heatedly, wishing they weren't so foolish as to walk into a trap. "Too bad you men aren't smart." Mey-Rin droned darkly, her thick British accent faded. "You two have just made the biggest mistakes of your life." Bardroy and Finnian smiled slyly, backing up behind her. "And that's not counting," Mey-Rin raised her head, revealing the hardened, gleaming brown eyes behind her glasses, "Aiming a gun at me!" She glared the two men down defiantly.

**(&)****(&)**

"UGH!" An old woman, wearing a purple dress and feather hat snarled impatiently. "What is taking the food service so long?"

"MOMMY, I'M HUNGRY!" A little boy in a school uniform complained.

"IT'S BEEN OVER AN HOUR!" A middle aged man pounded at the table.

Soma and Elizabeth agreed with the hungry passengers sentiments. So far they had been sitting there for 20 minutes. Not one person from the kitchen had come through to place their order. Rather odd for a high class train. But they decided to give it another five minutes. For now, Elizabeth decided to address a situation.

"Soma," She chimed gently, gaining his attention, "Tell me, do you hate Sebastian?"

The young prince was taken aback by the spontaneous question. Quite frankly he didn't expect anyone to ask him that. But he shouldn't be too surprised. Despite him admitting Alliahnna chose Sebastian, Soma could feel a twinge of resentment lingering in his heart. "Yes…and no." He answered honestly. "Yes – because he seemed to win Alliahnna so effortlessly while I am left to wallow in my loneliness. But also no, because I cannot command what Alliahnna's heart wants. And obviously she wants Sebastian."

Elizabeth understood his feelings. It is hard to see the one you love taken from you. But it is no reason to not live a happy life. "Would you like to know a secret?" She asked gently. "Though she chose Sebastian, Alliahnna does like you." Soma's eyes widened. "She sees you as an older brother, and enjoys your being around. But with Sebastian her feelings run deeper because of the bond they share."

"Which is also why I feel guilty." Soma admitted solemnly. "I do not think I can be just friends with Alliahnna without old feelings arising."

"And she will understand that." Elizabeth reached across the table, tenderly placing an easing hand to Soma's. "But if you avoid her, or seem to keep your distance, Alliahnna will be sad. You don't want to make her sad, do you?"

"No way! It'd kill me if I made her sad."

"Then stand by her just as you did with Ciel."

"I will." Soma swore. "Elizabeth…thank you."

"My pleasure."

To everyone's absolute pleasure and delight, the doors to the kitchen finally opened. Four men dressed as waiters, driving two carts carrying three plates of food and possibly more under the cloth, entered into the dining area. Ooh's, aah's and finally's muttered from the hungry passengers. The little boy and his sister clapped happily, cheering for their food. Soma and Elizabeth were tempted to shout vulgarities for the chef making them wait so long.

Two men driving one cart vanished into the car with the bar, tending to the likely drunk and hungry patrons. A teenage girl and her friend gossiped angrily, wondering why the heck they would enter into the bar. They have their own food. Not gourmet dining, but at least they got to eat.

**(&)****(&)**

Helping himself to the scotch behind the bar counter, Schneizel poured himself, Tanaka, and five other men a few shots, earning himself a few admirers. The five men raised their glass in cheer, clanked them, and inhaled the liquid. Humored by the praise, Schneizel continued to pour drinks until the first bottle ran out. He then simply opened another bottle and let the drinks pass on.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Count." Tanaka laughed, glancing to the merrily drinking men. "As are your patrons."

"I live to make others happy." Schneizel remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"That you do. I can see why Alliahnna took an immediate shine to you." Tanka bit his tongue in guilt. The mentioning of Alliahnna's name unnerved Schneizel, upset him even. Schneizel proceeded to pour drinks with little enthusiasm. It was then Tanaka discovered the true nature behind the earlier made invitation. Clearing his throat, he said, "My Lord, I have lived for many years. I have seen the expressions of the crestfallen, and heard the words of the saddened heart." Schneizel raised a curious brow. "Do not believe that you hide things from me. Tell me what is on your mind."

Schneizel inwardly criticized himself for being so easy to read. Scoffing, he poured himself a tall glass of wine. "Alliahnna was right about you." He hummed troublingly, taking a small sip of his drink. "It is difficult to hide our feelings."

"Then please tell me yours."

Schneizel set his glass to the counter, sighing in defeat. "For eight years Alliahnna has been in my care." He moaned as if he were a disappointed father. "For eight years I have cared for her like my own daughter, sat by her side when she was sick, tended to her when she was injured." He gnawed on his lip, suppressing the rising sadness. "Now she has Sebastian. She rushes to his side, cries on his shoulder – not mine. Plus she's becoming so independent…" He trailed off, lowering his head, "And doesn't seem to need me anymore."

"That is not the case." Tanaka assured him. "Quite the contrary, actually." Schneizel raised his head, somber skepticism lining his face. "Since she was a child, Alliahnna has been independent. But in the end she will always need the love and comfort of family." He smiled tenderly to the sad Count. "I cannot begin to tell you how many times Alliahnna has said to me, _I love living with Schneizel._ Or, _Schneizel's a pain, but I love him._" A tear came to Schneizel's eye. His touched a hand to his beaming heart. "Alliahnna looks up to you and cares for you as if you were her father. Sebastian maybe her lover, but he could never replace you. In the end you are the one she will come to when she is lost."

Schneizel entire body relaxed, slacking as a sense of relief flowed over him. "Thank you, Tanaka."

As the two men clanked their glasses together, a curious twosome of men entered the bar with a cart in hand. On the cart were two platters of food. Schneizel, Tanaka, and the other ladies and gentlemen relaxing in the bar car were confused beyond all belief.

"Excuse me?" Schneizel spoke up, gaining their attention. "I don't believe anyone ordered anything in here."

"It is a special treat, Senior." The Spaniard man remarked. He kissed his fingers, "It promises to be a treat you will not soon forget."

**(&)=(&)**

Back in the dining car, perturbed and hungry mutters rolled throughout the medium width room. Soma and Elizabeth were still bewildered by the one cart entering into the bar. The brown haired man with a long scar running down his face rang a little bell, coaxing the muttering crowd into silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," She man clasped his hands, bending submissively, "Please allow us to extend our apologies for the delay." He bowed with a hand crossing over his chest, "Our oven decided to break when we put in the first dish. We worked diligently and created master pieces which are sure to make you fall over in bliss." Soma and Elizabeth's mouths were already watering, imagining what food lied beneath the platter dome.

The moment of hunger elation went interrupted. Loud skin crawling screeched from the chugging train shrieked shrilly as the brass wheels skidded along the iron bars.

A powerful force jerked Soma, Elizabeth, and the others forward. The two men smiled, appearing to be pleased. "What's this?" Soma gasped, standing from his chair defensively. The platters on the cart popped off. Two men in black sprouted from holes carved into the cart. Facing opposite directions, the two men aimed colts at the diner patrons. The supposed waiters reached into their suits and drew pistols, taking aim as well. Whimpers of fear sounded amongst the people. Soma ran to Elizabeth's side, taking a defensive stance in front of her. "What's going on?" He demanded.

The four men simply chuckled.

**(&)****(&)**

Schneizel and Tanaka grabbed onto the bar counter. Bottles from the shelves under the counter and the wall crashed onto the floor. The other passengers in the bar grabbed onto anything they could hold, and saving their drinks in the process.

Just like the cart in the dining hall, two men sprouted from under the platters, and all four drew guns, taking aim. Schneizel hissed through gritted teeth. "Damn."

**(&)****(&)**

The two men in the caboose chuckled sinisterly, and propped themselves up to the wall by the door. As the train skidded along the tracks, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy stumbled and fell on top of each other. The men tied up in the compartment rolled about, ramming into each other. "WHAT THE HELL?" Bardroy howled.

The two men stamped their feet in front of their faces, laughing sinisterly as they clicked the hammer back on their guns.

**(&)****(&)**

Phoebus and Esmeralda, hiding out in the private booth in the middle of the car, kissed up and down each other's bodies, running their hands over every inch. Esmeralda breathed hard as Phoebus's topped himself onto her, pinning her to the leather seat. The train forced them forward and they crashed onto the floor. "What on earth?" Phoebus hissed, rubbing his back.

Esmeralda massaged her back, "What's happened?" several footsteps stampeded through the car. Two men stood outside their booth. Phoebus quickly cleaned himself up and clawed to his feet. He reached behind, going for a firearm stashed in the back of his trousers. Esmeralda pasted herself to the wall.

The two men wrenched the door open and aimed their guns. Phoebus twitched his arm. One man fired, shooting his shoulder. "GRAH!" Phoebus hissed, dropping to his knee with a hand clenched to the wounded shoulder.

"PHOEBUS!" Esmeralda dropped to his aid.

**(&)****(&)**

"The train is stopping!" Hana shouted. "But why?" She glanced out both side windows. Nothing but forest and a cliff leading into more forest. "We're nowhere near our stop." Lao grabbed hold of Ran-Mao, and leapt out the window.

"LAO!" Taylor cried.

"Did he really just jump?"

All seated hugged each other, unnerved by Lao's reaction and the train coming to a stop. They all kept themselves and their children safe. The assistants, however, grinned maliciously.

One, two, three, four, five, six – assistants rose from their seats. The three men shoved hands into their suits and pulled out two guns each, directing them at the passengers. The three women drew knives from their dresses.

The entire car shifted to the wall. Taylor, Hana, and the other passengers backed away. Taylor was tempted to draw his firearm, but the fear of causalities prevented him from doing so.

"Eight more are up ahead. GET GOING!" The woman was cherry red hair and blue eyes hissed.

"YES MA'AM!" Two men and one woman shouted.

**(&)****(&)**

The train finally reached a full stop.

Alliahnna and Sebastian, still held up in the bathroom, swiftly fixed their askew clothing and hair, while keeping an ear to the ground. Gunshots and rampaging footsteps – makes Alliahnna smile in excitement. "Looks like our friends are moving." Alliahnna stated quietly, straightening out the cloth on her chest. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Agreed." Sebastian rumbled impatiently, tightening his tie. "It's about time. Sitting here banging on the wall got rather boring." There were ten different indentations in the wall.

"I'm sure the decorator will appreciate that." Sebastian straightened his tailcoat, Alliahnna fixed her skirt. The footsteps stalked to their location. "Ready?" She asked firmly.

"But of course." The door handle jiggled violently. Sebastian grabbed Alliahnna and held her close.

The door to the bathroom burst open, revealing a blond haired blue eyed woman. She gawked in confusion. The bathroom was empty. "Well blow me down."

**(&)****(&)**

Zanosuke opened the window to their booth. "Shall we go?" He proposed to Agni.

"What about Prince Soma and the others?" Agni worried.

"Do not worry." He reassured the worried butler with a mischievous, "I'm sure a plan is being concocted as we speak."

The door to Zanosuke and Agni's booth slammed open by a black haired, brown eyed man. It was as empty as a crater. "What? They were just in here!"

**(&)****(&)**

Maes and Carmichael, at first laughing with old friends from different jurisdictions, firmed themselves as the train gradually screeched to a halt. "Why are we stopping?" Carmichael asked.

Rapid footsteps stampeded for their car. Maes, Carmichael, and their other guard buddies readied their firearms. They all extended protective hands, asking the nobles to stay back.

The door opened. Maes, Carmichael, and the others all gaped in horror. The two men and the woman entered the car with a young boy in their hands. Two guns were put to his head. "Drop the guns boys," The woman sniggered victoriously. "This train is under our jurisdiction now."

**(&)****(&)**

Jasper stood protectively in front of Paula. The four men from the corner table raised revolvers to him, sniggering smugly. Paula sniveled fearfully, cowering behind him. "Drawing your guns on unarmed civilians?" Jasper crooned cynically. "_Children _these days are just like wolf pups." He crimson red eyes gleamed with searing daggers, "You all bare your fangs immediately."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I'm going to try and work on another fic. If I can't come up with an idea, then I'll return to this one. I already have a rough draft for the next chapter anyway.**

**CAN WE REACH 100 REVIEWS? Let's see.**


	30. The Death That Awaits

**The Death That Awaits**

**WE REACHED 100 REVEIWS! WOOO-HOOO! WAY TO GO PEOPLE! WE BROKE THE GLASS CEILING! **

**NOTE – Nothing happened between Sebastian and Alliahnna in the bathroom. As Sebastian said, he only pounded on the wall to give the impression something happened. But you can go ahead and imagine what might happen. And please remember, this is rated T. No M for you!**

**And someone brought it to my attention that my fic gets confusing with the OC's I have. Let me narrow it down for you and give you the faces I use.**

**Phoebus and Esmeralda – Hunchback of Notre dame**

**Schneizel – Code Geass**

**Zanosuke – Think of Zughe Liang from Dynasty Warriors**

**Maes – Maes Hughes from Fullmetal alchemist**

**Taylor – Older man with gray hair and bristles on his chin. His eyes are grey. He wears glasses **

**Hana – tan skin, reddish brown hair, brown eyes**

**Carmichael – A random, average look foot soldier.**

**Hope that helped!**

**Here's your next chapter you vultures. LOL, LOL, LOL!**

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

The train for Toulouse was brought to an abrupt and unscheduled stop. Another mile or so and the train would have reached a tunnel which would have been the end of the Parisian border. A small steep cliff like hill rounded the same corner as the tracks going towards that same tunnel. A thicket of trees lied 50 yards away, darkening the plain they grew on in an eerie hue. On the other side of the train was a steep cliff, dropping into a sea of trees. In the distance one could make out the distinct features of a small town.

An elderly nobleman flopped to the ground, tossed by a young woman with short chestnut brow hair. "GET OUT HERE, NOBLE TRASH!" A man barked commandingly. "LINE 'EM UP ALONG THE TRAIN!" The passengers on the train, at the threat of being shot, cautiously exited from the train with their hands behind their heads.

Painful, disgruntled grunts gargled from the passengers as ropes bound their hands and feet. Elizabeth and Soma were tossed onto one another. Hana and Esmeralda remained close to Phoebus. Maes, Carmichael, and Taylor were tied together, along with their friends from other jurisdictions. The Druitt was gagged for obvious reasons. Tanaka, in his chibi form, lied on the ground as a tied up caterpillar. Schneizel leaned his back against the train, glaring composedly.

A Black Ops dressed military man marched with emphasis in grinding the dirt under his boots. He stared to the captured crowd with his one good, hazel eye. His bald head had a long scar extending from the back of his head, down his left eye. "Is this everyone?"

A bowler hat man saluted, "We're canvasing the other cars once more."

"Good."

All weapons and belongings were confiscated and tossed in the open, made to taunt the helpless train riders. Children sobbed loudly in fright. Mothers shushed and cooed them into calm. One girl continuously cried, wailing frantically. "SHUT UP!" A man snapped, swatting his hand to a little girls face.

"MY BABY!" Duchess Montebella shrieked. A boot connected with her face.

A young woman with a blond hair and piercing green eyes cackled. "There! Now you and your baby can share he dirt!" She grinded her boot into the woman's head, keeping her firearm off to the side. "HOW'S IT TASTE, NOBLE? How's the dirt taste?"

"Enough!" The woman knit her brow in annoyance. "There's no need for that!" Her boot stopped, but did not remove itself from the woman's head. The green eyed woman searched the crowd, weeding out the obstinate one. "You've made your point! You're in control!" Her eyes locked onto Phoebus, whose shoulder was searing in pain from the bleeding gunshot wound. Esmeralda sat against his back, feeling him heave heavily. "You need not harm anyone."

"SILENCE!" Phoebus glanced to the voice. A fist connected with his head, barreling him over. "You weren't given permission to speak."

"PHOEBUS!" Esmeralda screeched, leaning over him. Phoebus groaned. His mind fuzzy from the heavy blow.

"Captain!" A young woman with a red haired pony-tail and a man with long spikey brown hair ran to the bald man with an eye patch. "Our men in the front dining car and in the caboose are all dead!"

"WHAT?" The captain gasped heatedly. Schneizel and the others grinned roguishly. "How?"

"The four have daggers in their chests, while the two were shot."

"That's not all." The brown haired man added troublingly. "We have 11 passengers, unaccounted for." He glanced to the caboose, watching the train crew be rolled out. "Not counting the train crew."

"Who is missing?" The captain was handed a roster with names and photos to go with them. _Lao, Ran-Mao, Jasper Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis, Zanosuke Michaelis, Agni, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, and Alliahnna Phantomhive _– Labeled as missing and unaccounted for.

"We know someone was in the bathroom." Two men in bowler hats appeared. "We heard a man and woman going at it."

"Arguing?" The captain questioned.

One of the bowler hat men cleared his throat, blushing bashfully. "More intimate." He bounced his fingers together, "They…really play…rough…"

The captain growled, gnawing on his lip. Meandering to the train, he climbed over the chain link to get a view of the forest below. The drop was at least thousands or hundreds of feet down. From his observation and personal knowledge, no one could survive a fall of that height. "The train has only been stopped for a few minutes!" He announced sauntering back for his crew. "They couldn't have gotten far." He cast a commanding hand, "Scour the woods and find them! Bring them back alive!"

"Yes sir!" 11 – six women, five men – scattered, traversing into the woods.

"The rest of you keep an eye on the prisoners! I'll be giving my report to the boss!"

Schneizel and Phoebus watched the bald man was his trudged for the engine room. It was under his breath, but Phoebus and Schneizel swore they heard him mutter something under his breath…and he seemed nervous.

"Alliahnna…" Schneizel grumbled under his breath, "Please be safe." An ominous sensation flowed over him. Schneizel glanced out of the corner of his eye. Swift pitter patter of footsteps were heard on the other side of the train.

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

Rapid footsteps were heard scuffling across the sandy ground as troops were sent into the woods. Over the ledge, hanging by the protruding vines which hung limply, was Zanosuke. Cautiously he peered over the ledge, keeping track of the troops dispersing. A short slide, and tiny gust of air caught his ear. Lowering himself, Zanosuke met the firm gaze of Agni. They exchanged firm nods. Releasing the vines, they slid down the cliff side and kicked off into the trees.

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

A minor clearing hid itself under the sheet of the thick tree tops. Tiny gleams of the sun pierced through the leafy ceiling. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy sat against a tree. Ran-Mao and Lao sat on a half dug up rock. On a slope of mossy rock raised over a pond sat Alliahnna and Sebastian, gazing dazedly into the pond. Jasper leaned on one hand, sitting next to Paula who swished her feet through the water. All sat, obscuring themselves in the silence of the forest, while their minds whirled in deep thought.

The snapping of twigs pierced the eerie silence. Mey-Rin, Sebastian, Jasper, and Alliahnna shifted to their battle stance. Agni and Zanosuke dropped down from the canopy. "It is only us." Agni alerted.

The four released sighs of relief. This was the first good situation they had experienced all day. "What is the situation?" Alliahnna asked.

"Phoebus has a wound in his shoulder." Agni began. Alliahnna gasped, holding a hand to her heart. "It is a flesh wound, but needs to be tended to."

"We also counted 26 enemies. All heavily armed." Zanosuke informed the crowd. "11 ventured into the woods. The rest stand guard over our friends and others."

"The captain," Agni explained, his resentment to the captain resonating, "Went to the control room of the train to speak with their boss."

"So there is a brain of this tacky outfit." Sebastian remarked derisively. "Rather cliché as well." He chuckled. "Hi-jacking a train," He shrugged his hands, "How unoriginal."

"Original or not, we've gotta do something!" Bardroy roared hysterically. "Hana and everyone else are in danger!" He pointed a commanding finger to the train, "We've got to get up there-"

"And what?" Alliahnna challenged harshly. "Rush in blindly and endanger the lives of everyone?" She narrowed her eyes scornfully. "Good plan Bard." Bardroy shied into himself, sinking low.

Jasper, Zanosuke, Sebastian, and Alliahnna truthfully didn't care if there were 2600 hundred enemies. They alone – with Agni – could eliminate them before a single one had time to blink. Unfortunately there was the matter of them keeping their demon traits a secret. Not to mention, Alliahnna did not want to risk Jasper being sent home. She was kind of enjoying his presence.

"We need to deal with them swiftly, but we need to do it wisely." Alliahnna instructed. "We can take out the 15 guarding the passengers. But the 11 in the forest would hear us and we'd have causalities."

"I just want to know why they struck our train." Paula shrieked.

"They probably knew the nobles were on it." Finnian assumed.

"How could they possibly have known?" Mey-Rin scolded the boy. "It's not like it was advertised."

"That's just it," Alliahnna stressed, "It _was_ advertised." The trio dropped their jaws in shock. "These Gala gatherings aren't exactly a secret. Everyone and their grandmothers in France knows we're heading for Toulouse." She gazed to the obscured sky, losing herself in her thoughts. "It wouldn't surprise me if a few other trains are being bombarded with attacks right now."

"Are they not told in secret?" Agni asked in confusion.

"Yes." Alliahnna grumbled in annoyance. "But then the nobles begin _gossiping_ amongst themselves," She elucidated in disgust, "Then assistants hear, then the maids, and then it leaks to the friends who tell everyone and their mothers, which eventually leads to the tabloids having a story."

"Sounds as if you've dealt with this before." Lao remarked with his usual sly grin. "As have I…" He purred, as Ran-Mao hung off his shoulders. The ominous shadow grew over his face, "The tabloids would enjoy this as a headline," He cooed, "A rebellious syndicate devoting its life to the removal of all Nobility." Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy grunted in curiosity. "A syndicate not seen yet lies in plain sight. Walking amongst us like they were one of us." Paula, Agni, and Zanosuke locked their sights on the Chinese man. Tiny sweat drops trailed down the sides of their heads. "A syndicate which secretly runs this fair country behind the scenes," He gazed to Jasper, Sebastian, and Alliahnna, "And makes all the decisions."

"Then…" Jasper raised a dubious brow, "You know who these thugs are?"

Lao's smile displayed his teeth in a demonic grin. All eyes locked onto him, begging him to fill them in on his knowledge. The suspense was agonizing. "I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST IDEA." Bowled over, everyone anime dropped. Lao laughed nervously.

"THEN DON'T SOUND AS IF YOU DO!" Bardroy howled.

"Regardless, I say we gather ourselves and hike to the nearest town." Lao announced.

"What?" Paula gasped. Alliahnna knit he brow heatedly, drawing a shadow.

"Hey, I'm all for saving hostages and being a hero," Lao sardonically spoke with the highest level of insincerity, "But I'm also about self-preservation and saving my own skin." Alliahnna climbed down from the boulder. Her eyes were completely hidden away. "Besides we are outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched. At least if we survive we can tell our story and be in the papers." As Alliahnna trudged to Lao, Sebastian watched her intently.

"What about Miss Elizabeth?" Paula screeched, tears at the corners of her eyes. Zanosuke tensed slightly. He gazed to the direction of the train. "Do you suggest we leave her to her fate with those bandits?" Jasper watched Alliahnna meander for Lao. His brow was raised in bewilderment.

"In case you've forgotten there are about 20 other people waiting to have the guillotine dropped." Lao pointed out snidely. "Elizabeth is no different." Alliahnna tightened her fists.

"That does not mean we should give up without trying!" Agni sneered.

"I would." Lao chuckled. "But that's just me."

Lao's body suddenly flung to the side. Ran-Mao widened her eyes in abject shock. Lao's back crashed hard against a boulder lying near the pound. He coughed up the wind leaving his body. Agni, Mey-Rin, Paula, Finnian, and Bardroy gasped in horror as blood trickled from his back. Lao's body quivered numbly. The pain jittered his nerves. As he moved to sit up, a strong hand gripped onto his neck. The thumb and fingers curled in, nearly snapping the frail bones beneath the flesh.

Mouth firmly shut, eyes hidden by eerie shadows – Alliahnna forced the Chinese man further into the boulder, sending cracks travel across the mossy surface. The five humans, Zanosuke, and Jasper wheezed in fright. Jasper especially. He did not believe Alliahnna possessed the fortitude to harm a human. Sebastian, meanwhile, stared languidly to his master.

Ran-Mao narrowed her eyes. Drawing knives from her outfit she launched herself. A sharp sapphire eye glared to the Chinese woman. Ran-Mao launched the knives. Alliahnna shot her hand out. Paula, Mey-Rin, and Finnian cringed as the blades pierced through her palm. Ran-Mao continued her approach, drawing a hand back. Alliahnna effortlessly connected a foot with Ran-Mao's stomach, sending her flying into a tree. The Chinese woman slid to the ground unconscious.

"Cowardice, cowardice, cowardice – that's what you've chosen." Alliahnna droned darkly. She lowered the stabbed hand to her side, ignoring the dripping blood. "A man willing to leap from a train, traverse the Thames River, and cross paths with the Phantomhive's choses flight over fight." A blood thirsty fanged grin appeared on her lips. Lao's eyes – for the first time since his appearance – opened, widening in terror. "You suggest we abandon the helpless crowd because they are already in line for the chopping block? Well what does that make you?" Alliahnna revealed her eyes to him, glaring animally with slit demon eyes. "Even now you are a helpless dog, awaiting salvation from that little play toy of yours." Ran-Mao groaned, leaning on her elbow and hands. "How utterly PATHETIC!" She pressed down. Lao cried out in pain. His neck was ready to break. "I've often wondered something Lao…" She purred sadistically. Her mouth grasped onto the two knives. With a swift wrench she pulled them out. One was tossed, while the other was placed to his neck. An ominous mist of red trickled to her eyes like a thundering cloud. "What hidden terrors keep you-"

"That's quite enough." Someone chortled. Gloved hands restrained Alliahnna's wrist and eyes. "Teasing can only go so far." Alliahnna was pulled back and off of Lao. The Chinese president fell to the ground, choking as he gasped for air. Ran-Mao crawled to his side. "Forgive her Lao. Sometimes my master gets out of hand with her jokes." Alliahnna snarled rabidly, fighting against Sebastian's iron grip. "My Lady, I know you enjoy it," Sebastian leaned to her ear, "But if you terrify Mr. Lao too badly," His tone lowered forebodingly, "You may put him in a stupor." Alliahnna froze in her thrashes.

"That was…joking…" Lao choked, massaging his neck. "I'd hate to see…serious."

"Then when we engage the enemy you should keep your distance." In one fell swoop, Sebastian scooped Alliahnna up bridal style. "In the meantime rest up. We shall return." Sebastian bowed his head and took his leave, vanishing in the thick forest.

"That was scary, that it was." Mey-Rin trembled.

"No kidding." Bardroy quivered.

"I didn't even think she could be that scary." Finnian wheezed.

Zanosuke stroked his small beard, reminiscing about Alliahnna and the first time she succumbed to her inner rage. "Every living creature wears numerous faces. Alliahnna is no different." He smiled back to the frightened trio. "But that doesn't mean you should fear them. Merely understand the reason behind their surfacing."

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

The leader of the bandits raiding the train sat in the engine room, gazing hungrily to the tracks, eagerly waiting in anticipation. The unique glow in his eyes flared impatiently. "So the Lady Alliahnna, her butler, and a few of her other friends are missing?" He inquired in a high tone. The captain stood at perfect attention. A nervous sweat trickled down his head. "This will not do." He exclaimed maliciously. "My friend specifically stated all pieces to his puzzle must be present." His voice reverberated menacingly. "And Alliahnna and that menacing butler of hers are crucial pieces!" The man reached into his suit, drew a knife, and slashed back. The blade cut the captain's throat clean open. Blood sprayed from his neck, and he collapsed to the ground. "Humans…" He chuckled, licking the blood off his knife. "Ever so incompetent. Almost insults me that I used to be one."

"Boss…" A black haired woman entered. She cried out in horror seeing the captain lying dead in a pool of blood.

"What is it?" The boss asked, ignoring his dead subordinate.

The black haired woman shook her head wildly. "T-The buyer…your friend is here." She stammered, trying to keep her eyes off of the captain.

The boss smiled menacingly, "Then let us greet him."

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

Loud clanks running up the tracks grabbed the attention of the hostages. All glanced down the tracks, witnessing a monster train heading straight for them. Mutters of confusion spread throughout the crowd. Why would there be another train on the line? More importantly, why would it be stopping?

The train came to a steady halt, an inch from touching the other train. The engine hissed in relaxation. Two doors on the other cars opened. Four – only four – men dressed in blue police uniforms exited from the train.

Schneizel, Phoebus, Maes, Taylor, and Carmichael all gasped in horror. His hair was grown out and combed off to the side, and remnants of a shaven beard and mustache stained his face, but the five recognized the eye patch and the well-toned muscle body.

"Lieutenant Commander Sumano!" Carmichael and Maes blurted. Sumano glanced to the two and chuckled darkly.

"I don't believe it!" Taylor shouted in shock. "It's really the old Commander!"

"Good…god…" Phoebus gasped shakily.

"I don't believe it." Schneizel hissed in awe.

"Believe it gentlemen." Chills ran down Phoebus and Schneizel's spine at the sound of the familiar voice. "But Sumano is not the only face from the past here today." The two stiffly glanced to it. Their eyes widened. "Good evening to you gentleman." One lens of his glasses gleamed brightly, while the other revealed the dark glow in his eye, "It's been quite a while."

"Mooska Von Laputa!" Schneizel and Phoebus gaped. Mooska's grin widened. Sumano chuckled ominously. "What are you two doing here?" Phoebus demanded. "I thought you were sentenced to life in prison."

"We were given early release for good behavior." Sumano boasted.

"Yeah and I was given the award for most debonair." Phoebus retorted sarcastically.

"Believe what you wish, _Lieutenant Commander_." Mooska remarked rancorously, approaching the tied up man. "You opinion matters not to us." He knelt down and grabbed Phoebus by the collar. "All that matters is the vengeance we shall soon obtain." Beyond the glasses, Phoebus distinctly made out a quite flash in Mooska's eyes. _A cross? _"And thanks to the assistance of a very generous party, we now possess the means and power to get it." Mooska stuck his finger into Phoebus's wound, twisting slowly as he pushed the bullet in. Phoebus gritted his teeth, hissing in pain. "But our vengeance will only be perfected once little Alliahnna is present."

"Speaking of which…" Sumano growled, darting his attention all around. "Where is that wannabe Commander?" He demanded to know. "Why isn't she here? Your Intel said all of them would be on board!" Sumano ran his gaze over the frightened crowd. Soma and Elizabeth shuffled closely to each other, forming some type of protection. "I don't _see_ all of them." Sumano plowed his foot into Soma's face, grinding his head into the dirt. "ALL I SEE IS TRASH!"

"SOMA!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" Sumano backhanded her into Hana.

Schneizel's eyes sharpened heatedly. Baring his teeth like fangs he howled. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sumano brought his attention to Schneizel. "Every day since I relieved you, you continue to wonder why I did it!" He growled. "This is the reason why! You abuse your power, and torment those who cannot defend themselves! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!" Sumano growled in the back of his throat. His hands itched to constrict Schneizel's neck. "And like all cowards, you never accept a challenge from those who don't fear you."

"Oh my…" Mooska purred, draping an arm around Schneizel, "It would appear a challenge has just been issued." Drawing a gun he put it to Schneizel's cheek. Schneizel cringed away. The barrel prodded his cheek. "And by the Count of Paris. Now that's a surprise. But unfortunately we're going to have to put your request on hold." He taunted. "Not all of the pieces are present." His grin widened. "But once they are…" He trailed off, curving attention to Sumano, "I'm sure Mr. Sumano will be happy to oblige you."

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

"GRR!" Alliahnna's fist plowed into a tree, splintering a hole through and through the trunk. "GRAHH!" She backwards round house kicked her boot, carving a deep gap through a boulder. Sebastian watched indifferently from a distance as Alliahnna ravaged the land around them. Luckily he possessed the foresight to journey far enough so no one would hear her flying into a rage.

"HAA!" She sliced her claws clean through half a tree trunk. "NUHH!" She hoisted a boulder over her head, and tossed it into bushes over yonder. "HRRNNN!" She finally ended her onslaught of the forest with a thundering hammer of both fists into the soil, propelling up in a fanned wave of dirt.

Sebastian, eyes closed, stepped to the side. The dirt splashed over the plants, rocks, and trunk roots, missing him by an inch. The flurries of rage died down. A deafening silence flowed over the area. Heavy pants rumbled dryly. When his eyes opened, Sebastian was not too surprised to find their hide away in shambles. Plants rooted, rocks and boulders reduced to dust, tree trunks decimated halfway through. A one person war broke out…and now that person lay in a wasteland, unsure as to where to proceed.

Alliahnna's fists remained firmly planted in the side of her newly created crater. Sweat beaded down her brow. Gasping heavily in a petrified state, Alliahnna gaped in horror to the ground which she demolished. Her body trembled with adrenaline. Her heart pounded against her chest. "I almost killed him." She quivered. "With my bare hands…I almost killed him." Facing her shaking hands upward, Alliahnna saw blood. Nonexistent, but very much present blood on her hands. "It's getting harder…" She rasped hoarsely. "Harder to keep suppressed." Sebastian knelt to the crater, extending a hand. Alliahnna dazedly touched the hand. Sebastian gripped tightly and pulled her out. Alliahnna fell into him, fingers cured against his chest, still wearing a horrified daze. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Keep what up, My Lady?" Sebastian asked glumly.

"You know damn well what I mean!" She roared shrilly, fangs protruding. "Do not patronize me!" Her fingers gripped to his suit. "This façade…I cannot keep it up." Sebastian continued to gaze in sorrow. "I am the foolish wolf, wearing a sheep's clothing so I can get close." Feeling Alliahnna tremble against him – unsettling. "A demon pretending to be human…and still trying to convince herself she is." She cursed herself with a gloomy half smile, "How pitiful."

"As a substitute demon-"

Sebastian stopped when Alliahnna shot him a disdainful glare. "Do not bore me with the technicalities!" She roared. "You and I both know every day my humanity is replaced a little more!" Sebastian glanced away. Of course he knew that. How couldn't he know that? After all, it is his doing she is like this. "Even so…" Alliahnna's voice trembled. "Even though…" She grinded her teeth, placing her forehead to his chest, "I'm becoming a demon…" She pulled on his suit, nearly piercing her finger nails through, "I couldn't…prevent what happened."

"You are a demon," Sebastian reminded her, "Not a fortune teller." He gently pinched her chin, and tilted her head up. Tears hung off the corners of her eyes. "You cannot prevent every disaster no matter how close they are." He lightly caressed his thumb, removing the tears. "The only thing you can do now is reconcile for you short-range perception."

"How?" She whimpered. "How do I make up for it?" She sobbed.

"Goodness." Sebastian mockingly gasped. "The commander displaying weakness?" He touched a disappointed hand to his smirking forehead. "How pitiful." He teased.

"What?" Alliahnna gawked.

"Never did I imagine the Commander could be so pitiable."

"Now hold on!" Alliahnna pushed back, still in his hold.

"A simple child who enjoys playing soldier, but falls apart when nothing goes her way."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" She shoved him away. "I haven't been a child since I was 12!"

"In age you are no longer a child." Sebastian elucidated with his ever famous cat like smirk. "But I'm afraid, mentally," He ruffled the top of her head lovingly, "You're no older than a three year old." Several veins popped in her head. "Yes," Sebastian proceeded to tease like an educator, "A little three year who did not get her favorite toy." Alliahnna growled. Her body quaked in rage. "So she throws a fit and begs for it to be thrown in her lap." A fist punched him directly in the face. More like a hand hitting an anvil. Alliahnna whined and wheezed, holding the sore fist. "Did that hurt?"

"SO WHAT IF IT DID?" She barked. "If I can shut up you for five minutes, I'll beat you all day!"

Sebastian touched a hand to his flushed cheeks, "A delightful temptation." He purred. "But it will have to wait." He chortled snidely. "This oversight, much like the pain in your hand, should mean nothing if you can counter." Alliahnna's rage waned. "Now tell me, will you counter?" Sebastian leaned forward, staring her down tauntingly, "Or will you sit here and allow your sore hand to fester?"

"HM!" Alliahnna shook her hand, whipping the pain away. "I did not endure two hours of shopping to have a bunch of idiots with guns ruin this trip!" She griped irately. "And I'll be damned if I let humans get the better of me!"

Sebastian grinned proudly. The fire in his master's eyes has returned. "So what will you do?"

"Like you said, I'll counter." She winked, smirking mischievously, "And it just so happens I have a plan."

"I am not surprised." Sebastian chuckled sincerely.

"You didn't bring my sword by any chance?"

Sebastian reached into his tailcoat and produced a sheathed and cleaned rapier ready for use. "I even took the liberty…" He trailed off, removed two holstered guns from his coat, "Of bringing your side arms."

Alliahnna scoffed in praise of her butler. "Has anyone ever mentioned you're one Hell of a butler?"

Sebastian smiled impishly, "Many times." He admitted proudly. "What is your plan, by the way?"

"Divide…" She ran her tongue hungrily over her lips, "And slaughter."

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

Around trees, under rocks, in bushes – the 11 train hijackers turned the woods upside down and right side up. A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes went so far as to use a silencer to shoot rabbits and birds to ease her itchy fingers. One man with hair on his chin but none on his head ripped bushes straight from the ground with their roots still attached.

"Geeze!" A woman with half white and black hair roared. "If those 11 were in here, they aren't now."

"They have to be!" A bowler hat man snarled gruffly. "These woods lead nowhere except to a Cliffside."

"Why are we looking for them?"

"The boss said his friend was willing to pay handsomely if we apprehended everyone on this train."

"ZIS IS STUPID!" A French man with sleek black howled. "WHY ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME ON 11 PEOPLE?" He hissed to the supposed team leader. "I'd say we can get enough with ze hostages we have now!"

"Do you want to tell the boss we lost half our bounty because we decided to call it quits?" The team leader, a man with a scar on his cheek, stressed.

The French man cringed in fear. "On second zsought, perhaps we should find zem." He laughed nervously. A shadow zipped past him. "Qu'est que c'est!" He gasped. "What was zat?"

"What was what?" The short brown haired girl asked harshly. "Did you drink the wine on the train?" Two shadows dashed past her. "AHH!" She shrieked.

One more shadow ran past the French man. "AH HA!"

"What's wrong with the two of you?" A mustached man snickered cynically. "A little squirrel got you scared?" He teased. He threw his head back, laughing hysterically. Through his laughter, a few crows were terrified from their nest.

"_AHHHH!_" A shrill cry of terror erupted from the woods.

The three gunmen twisted to the sound of the scream. "What ze heck was zat?"

"Maybe it was just one of the men hurting himself." The woman assumed, fear lining her voice.

"Yeah…" Mustache panted. "Yeah, that's it."

Loud pops of gunfire screeched from within the dim woods, shouting in all directions. The four frightened gunmen attempted to seek out their origin. No avail. It was as if everyone was firing all at once. "Why are they shooting?" The woman shrieked. "We were asked to bring them back in one piece!"

"_AHHH-HAA! NOOO! GAAAHH!_" Three cries of pain echoed. "_GET AWAY! HELP ME! WAAHHH!" _Sounds of a ravenous animal slashing its prey sent chills running down their spines. "_AHH! HELP US! SOMEONE! NOO!" _ The final four voices were heard, before a hollowed toll of claws ripping through flesh.

The four huddled close together, guns raised and held at the ready. A deathly silence fell over the woods. Deafening rings sounded in their ears. Their frantic eyes darted over the dark woods. Nothing could be seen. Even worse, nothing could be heard.

"What is this?" The black and white haired woman quivered. "Why is it so quite all of a sudden?"

"Maybe those cowards went into hiding." The short haired woman sneered. "The animals must have scared them off."

"Or ze animal killed zem." The Frenchman trembled. "Did you not hear the slashes?"

"All I heard were animal mating." Mustache remarked derisively. "And it sounds like things got rough." He chuckled hysterically. "HA! Maybe our boys lost their nerve watching squirrels getting naughty." He threw his head back, cackling like a madman. Birds cawed anxiously, fluttering from their nests. "Huh?" The man stopped laughing, feeling an ominous presence around him.

"Mating animals you say?" Someone chortled.

A hand burst through Mustache's chest. "ACK!" The man gargled.

"Animal does not even begin to describe me, boy." The other three gasped in horror, staggering away as their ally was raised into the air. Behind the gargling man, a monster with blood red eyes grinned demonically. "What a pitiful vanguard you all serve." The older man chortled. "Children playing with guns. Times sure have changed." The French and short haired woman growled, hiding their fear. The multicolored hair woman hid behind them, feeling her heart ready to leap from her chest. Mustache's heart was in the palm of the man holding him. In a frenzy, the three aimed their firearms. The man's grin widened. "I strongly recommend you both look around you." The man cast Mustache aside, splattering him to a tree. "I think you'll find the odds are no longer in your favor." He crushed the organ in his hand and dropped it to the ground.

A series of footsteps were heard approaching from behind them. The French man and the brown haired woman gazed back. The dead bodies of their eight remaining comrades were dropped at their feet. Three more figures, obscured by the shadows, glowered to the frightened two. The black and white haired woman screamed at the top of her lungs. She made an attempt to run. One of the shadows in a tailcoat intercepted her. With one fell swoop of his flat hand he severed her head from her shoulders.

The French man and short haired woman cried out in terror, hugging each other closely. They dropped to their knees, quivering like puppies. "How a rabble of incompetent dullards such as you hijacked our train is beyond me." The older sounding man rumbled. "But at least you added a little excitement to this dull trip." The four emerged from the shadows, revealing Jasper, Agni, Sebastian, and Zanosuke covered in their victims' blood. "Unfortunately all good things must come to an end."

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

The 15 guards marched from one side of the land to the other, keeping their eyes peeled for any _unexpected _trains or visitors. A few of thumb grumbled impatiently under their breath, kicked up the dirt, and actually stared down the barrels of their guns to see if they could see the bullet.

Phoebus hissed and snarled under his breath, feeling the wound in his shoulder sear in pain. The wound in Phoebus's shoulder festered, bubbling in pain. The bullet lodged in his shoulder inadvertently tore further. With his arms tied so tightly behind her back, the muscles forced the bullet to move, increasing the size of the wound as well as the pain.

"That wound is going to become infected if not treated soon." Esmeralda informed him worriedly.

"As if they'll allow that." Phoebus scoffed.

"HEY YOU TWO! SHOVE IT!" The barrel of gun whipped across Phoebus's face, knocking him to the ground. A boot slammed into Esmeralda's chest, shoving her into the train. "You and your gypsy wench don't have the right to speak!" The portly man gargled. He grinned sadistically, "The only thing this gypsy trash has a right to do…" He put the bottom of his boot to Esmeralda's face, "Is lick the dirt from the bottom of my boot."

"Same goes for this one." An ugly, wrinkle faced man shoved his boot into Hana's face. "Here, gypsy! Lick the dirt!" His cohorts chuckled maliciously, relishing in the pain being dealt.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Taylor roared.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Phoebus hissed. Mooska and Sumano watched idly from the side, chuckling darkly as Esmeralda and Hana were stomped into the ground. Elizabeth and Soma hissed, the reality of their helplessness sank into them hard. Maes and Carmichael battled against their bonds, desperately wanting to reach them.

Schneizel chewed on his lip so hard blood began to trickle down his jaw. He lurched forward, head hanging loosely. He squeezed his eyes closed as tight as he could, trying desperately to block out the whines of pain. Wishes and pleas swirled throughout his mind, calling out for the smallest glimmer of salvation. _Please…someone…anyone…Alliahnna._

"GUH!"

"ACK!"

The two men stomping on Esmeralda and Hana suddenly feel to the ground dead. Holes in the sides of their heads bled heavily from their petrified faces. Schneizel blinked confusedly. Esmeralda and Hana coughed up the dirt and blood in their mouths. Taylor and Phoebus scooted close, huddling in to comfort them regardless of their bound hands.

"Well, well, well," Schneizel's eyes flared excitedly, "Look who decided to crawl out from their hole." Schneizel darted his attention to the voice. "Mooska Von Laputa…" Phoebus and Tanaka gasped in relieved laughter, "Ex-Lieutenant Commander Lucio Sumano." Soma and Elizabeth smiled excitedly. "I'd say I'm happy to see the both of you again," Maes, Taylor, and Carmichael cheered exuberantly, "But given the circumstances," Schneizel smiled brightly. Hair and skirt wafting in the wind, sword strapped to her back, Alliahnna winked with an impish grin, "The only thing that'll make me happy is spilling your blood."

"ALLIE!" Elizabeth cheered in a high pitch voice.

Sumano, his men, and the 15 other train hijackers clicked the hammers back on their guns, taking heated aim. Mooska on the other hand remained indifferent. At least for the time being. Alliahnna saluted in salutations, "Hey Lizzie. Nice welt." She giggled, ignoring the guns. Elizabeth flexed her cheek, feeling her cheek swelling. _Click! _Came the sound of a hammer in the distance. _Click, click! _Came two more from the train. Alliahnna bent forward, chuckling mischievously. "In fact," Alliahnna swayed to fingers side to side exaggeratedly "You all seemed to have acquired battle scars." She extended a congratulatory thumb, "I'm so proud of you all."

A fist crashing into the side of the train interrupted the sentimental moment. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Everyone flinched, cowering into each other. Alliahnna on the other hand pouted, glowering childishly to the fuming Sumano. "You have a lot of nerve acting so carefree!" Guiding his gun around, he aimed at Schneizel's forehead. "Especially when we have an entire train full of reasons to be concerned."

Alliahnna twisted a finger in her ear as lighthearted as possible. "Yeah…" She flicked the wax away, staring indifferently to the angered man, "So."

"DE'WHUH!" Sumano blurted.

The nobles and their families all HUH'D loudly. Phoebus and Schneizel sighed heavily, chuckled dismally. Soma and Elizabeth had question marks hovering over their heads. Esmeralda and Hana raised curious brows. Tanaka merely chuckled. Maes, Carmichael, and Taylor turned completely white, gaping in disbelief. _Did she really just say so? _

Alliahnna grinded a strand of hair between her fingers, pouting her lips impassively. "Am I supposed to buckle because you have a few hostages?"

Sumano touched the end of his gun's barrel to Schneizel's forehead. "I happen to know some of these hostages are close friends of yours. Family, one might say." He chuckled, claiming victory. "And I'll be more than willing to leave them unmarred," the other 15 followed his lead, aiming for the bound hostages, "If you willingly take their place."

The parents herded around their children. The men shuffled in front of their wives. Children whimpered and sobbed, desperately questioning their parents as to what would happen. Mothers cooed to their children, telling them all would be well. Druitt begged and pleaded under his gag.

"Ugh…" Alliahnna grumbled impatiently, ruffling her hand through her hair on the side of her head, "Alright, I've heard enough." She touched her middle finger and thumb together. "Men who spout rather than act," Narrowing her eyes sharply she glared to Sumano, his men, the other gunmen, and Mooska, "Drive me absolutely made." She stated emotionlessly. A dark shadow cast itself over her eyes. "Motion 1 – MOVE!" She snapped her fingers.

Leaping over the train, Lao and Ran-Mao emerged. Lao with dual swords in hand, and Ran-Mao with her Ornamental Orbs. In a flash they relieved all gunmen of their weapons. "What!" Sumano gasped. Mooska glared, remaining unimpressed.

"MOTION 2," Alliahnna raised two fingers. Mey-Rin emerged from between the two trains. Her glasses removed, Mey-Rin glowered her sharp gaze, and aimed her hand guns. Bardroy, on the hillside, aimed his rifle. "MOVE!" She tilted her wrist, pointing the fingers to the crowd of enemies.

Without warning, Mey-Rin and Bardroy opened fire. Ran-Mao, Lao, and Alliahnna all remained still as the volleys of bullets whisked past their heads. The heart, head, stomach – one by one the gunmen fell, dropping to the feet of Mooska and Sumano. The heavy gunmen Sumano brought with him had bullets flying through the sides of their skulls.

The bullets silenced, leaving a loud ring in the ears of all in close proximity. Dead bodies stained the ground. Sumano trembled in his boots, shakily staring around to the dead cavalry. "What trickery…" He trailed off, staring to the smiling Alliahnna. "WHAT IS THIS?" He glanced to Mey-Rin, who quickly reloaded her gun. "Where did this wench come from?" He shot his glare to Lao and Ran-Mao. "Where did all of them come from?"

"The persons before us are mere foot soldier sent to distract us." Mooska elucidated, aggravation. He shot a sharp gaze to the hillside, spotting Bardroy. "Lady Britannia also brought a sharp shooter," His sight fell unto the hostages, "As well as a couple of skulking rats." Paula and Finnian froze while untying two children from their bonds.

"HEY! YOU!" Sumano turned his gun to them. Alliahnna sped past Mooska, gusting his hair and suit, and the dirt. Her drawn sword gleamed in the sun. As Sumano's gun aligned with Paula, the sharp gleam whistled, slicing down. Sumano's gun fell to the ground with his hand still attached. "AAAGGGHHH!" Sumano shrieked, clenching the amputated limb.

Alliahnna stood before him, eyes glistening, and sword dripping in his blood. "Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Paula – release the hostages." She ordered. Mey-Rin scampered to Finnian and Paula. Bardroy slid down the hill, and jogged to their aid. "Lao, Ran-Mao – search the train for anymore enemies." Unless they wished to argue, the two Chinese warriors ran into opposite ends of the train they road.

"YOU…GAH…" He dropped to his knees. "YOU BITCH!" He howled. "I'LL END YOU! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I'LL END YOU!" Alliahnna stared with disparagement. "HEH!" Sumano chuckled. "Look proud now! But we have cohorts in the woods due to return any moment."

"_AAAHHH!_" Shrill cries erupted from the woods, scaring the crows away.

Alliahnna grinned proudly. "Now I have a reason to gloat." She stated with droning humor. Sumano glared to her in confusion. "The screams you just heard were Sebastian and a few others eliminating the skulking rats within the forest." She winked. "Sorry, Summie. But I don't think your cavalry will be coming."

Sumano, once a proud warrior, now nothing more than a rabid dog seeking to sink his fangs into his next slab of fangs. He growled in vengeance, mentally screaming curses. "You may lock me away," He stated gruffly, "But I will return…and then I shall place your head on a pike!"

Alliahnna gripped her sword tightly. "You are right." She mumbled. "No matter how many times I step on you," She knit her brow, "Like an ant from the cracks you'll just crawl back out." She placed her other hand to the hilt of her sword. "That said, the only way to deal with a troublesome insect," She raised the said out to the side, "Is to remove the head!" Sumano's eyes widened as far as they could go. Alliahnna's sword whistled through the air, and severed the head from Sumano's shoulders.

Cries of horror erupted from the crowd of hostages. Parent shielded their children's eyes as best they could. Alliahnna simply scoffed in disgust at the pool forming at her feet. "Just like before." She backed away, not wanting the blood to stain her boots. "Nothing but a lamb that begged to be slaughtered."

"How cruel of you." Mooska teased, facing the train tunnel. "Murdering Sumano in cold blood?" Glancing back, the hue of his darkened glasses gave way to a peculiar glow. "And in front of so many spectators?" Aside from the ones freeing them, the crowd of people cowered among themselves, hiding their eyes of the young. Mooska fully faced Alliahnna, grinning as menacingly as ever. "I dare say your repertoire will be written in blood after this day."

"Their opinions matter little to me." Alliahnna stated unemotionally. "If they are so ungrateful for their lives being saved that they will damn me because of a little bloodshed," She took her fighting stance, "Then they should cast their votes for five years back up until now! Because my hands are forever stained in the blood of those I've slaughtered in the name of Paris!"

After Lao and Ran-Mao had cleared it, the Nobles and Druitt watched Alliahnna attentively as they filed into the train. Hana and Esmeralda were cradled, carried to the private booths. "How very accepting of you." Mooska mocked scathingly. "Am I safe in assuming you intend to add my blood to your list of slaughter victims?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you choose to leave," She shifted her sword, "Or raise your hand to me."

Mooska chuckled under his breath, relishing in the cold hard gaze resonating from Alliahnna. "The eyes of a warrior," He loosened his tie, "That sharp gaze has not dulled since our rendezvous in the cathedral many months ago." Reaching into his coat, Mooska drew lance heads. The razor edge was lined with gold. The rest of the metal was as white as the moon. A scornful smile spread across Alliahnna's face. "I shall enjoy decimating that resolve," He licked the edge of the blade hungrily, "And extinguishing the light from your eyes." The glowing crosses in his eyes ignited brightly, shining for a second beyond his glasses.

"HUH!" She scoffed. "It's ironic." She mumbled resentfully. "I attract and retain the sights of demons, while _angels _smile upon you."

"Then let us see which will allow us to walk away!" Mooska charged, sparking Alliahnna to do the same. Their blades met up. The sound of the clashed metals rang loudly in a banshee cry as Mooska and Alliahnna became deadlocked in a battle of strength.

Mooska pushed hard, bending Alliahnna's arms. Alliahnna could feel his strength, the raw energy emitting from him bending her muscles. "It would appear I am not the only one who was given a little hand out." She whispered disdainfully. "The only question is - when did Ash give it to you?"

"An excellent question." Mooska teased. "Perhaps I will tell…" He pressed down harder, "When it suits me."

"Then it had better suit you fast." Alliahnna wrenched her sword down, diverting the lance heads away. "Because," She twirled her sword, "You may never get the chance to later!" Swiping the blade across, Alliahnna cut Mooska straight across his arms and chest. Mooska hissed in pain, staggered back. Alliahnna flourished the blade, returning to her stance. "Case in point." She bragged. Mooska hissed through gritted teeth, holding a hand to the wound.

Maes, Carmichael, and Taylor broke away from their binds. Grabbing hold of their weapons, the three men took aim. "Stand aside, Commander!" Maes ordered, aiming his revolver. "We'll take him out!"

Alliahnna stretched an arm out to the side, "Leave Mooska to me!" She blurted. "I can handle him." Maes, Carmichael, and Taylor gaped in bewilderment, lowering their weapons. Mooska spat to the dirt and retreated to the hill. He scrambled up like a wild monkey. "Tend to Schneizel, Phoebus, and anyone else who's hurt! I'm going after Mooska."

"BUT-" Maes called out. Alliahnna had already run up the hill to go after Mooska. Maes, Carmichael, and Taylor wished she would let them aid her. But looking around, there were people who needed to be comforted and calmed. Maes growled in defeat. "You heard her!" He shouted to Taylor and Carmichael. "Tend to the injured and let's get 'em on the train!"

"YES SIR!"

As Carmichael and Taylor helped with the crowd, Sebastian, Agni, Jasper, and Zanosuke emerged from the woods. Agni was shocked to find so many of the enemy dead, and only the train passengers with minor injuries. Sebastian sneered to the dead bodies, only to be surprised to find Sumano with a severed head.

"ZANOSUKE!" Elizabeth cheered. Once Taylor untied her, She charged and embraced Zanosuke tightly.

"AGNI!" Soma ran over to his butler. He placed his hands to Agni's shoulders, and Agni with him. "Agni, I am glad to see you well."

"And I you, My Prince."

"Mr. Jasper," Paula waved, blushing in admiration, "It's good to see you again." Jasper bowed his head in agreement.

"It would seem you have a fan." Zanosuke teased. "Perhaps you should court her."

"No thank you." Jasper answered simply. Zanosuke chuckled impishly.

"Sebastian," Schneizel breathed with relief, massaging his rope chaffed wirsts, "It is good to see you four are safe."

Sebastian chuckled derisively. "You sound as if you expected otherwise, My Lord." Darting his sights around, he discovered something amiss. There were many dead bodies, and one felled body via sword by Alliahnna's hand…but no Alliahnna. "Where is Alliahnna?"

"She ran after Mooska heading that way." Schneizel informed him.

"Mooska Von Laputa?"

"The very same." Schneizel huddled closely to Sebastian, lowering his voice so no others could hear. "Only difference is that Mooska had a strange glow in his eyes. Crosses to be exact." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Schneizel grunted under his breath. "You know what it means, don't you?"

"I do." Sebastian mumbled ominously. He then smiled confidently. "I also know we have nothing to worry about." He reassured the worried Count. "Alliahnna shall return. And she will do so without so much as a scratch."

"I hope you are right." Schneizel prayed. Demon or not, Schneizel worried for Alliahnna. And because Sebastian knew what Mooska had become, made Schneizel worried all the more.

**(?)=(?)=(?)**

Spark trickled, flashes flared, metal clashed – one strike after another, Mooska and Alliahnna struck and deflected each blow after the other. Mooska roared loudly as he attacked wildly like a mad dog. Alliahnna, keeping her composure, effortlessly blocked and parried his attacks.

"You know something," Alliahnna giggled maliciously, deadlocking with Mooska's lance heads, "For a man who became a substitute angel, you're pretty weak." She mocked.

"Do not mock me!" Mooska shoved her away. "And do not disparage me!" Mooska pointed a proud thumb to himself, "For two months I have been training, honing my skills." He gripped the lance heads tightly. "All in hopes that I would meet you again."

Alliahnna furrowed her brow sternly. "So Ash posted your bail." She moaned dismally. "He also released Sumano as an added bonus. All the while he turned you into that which is caught between human and apparition."

"Similar to you!" Mooska snarled venomously. Alliahnna arched a curious brow. "Oh I know all about you and your bargain between that butler of yours." He tapped his glasses, "I also know your sight only works with direct eye contact, and only once with each victim."

Alliahnna groaned impatiently, scratching the back of her head. "Knowing of my situation will not help you." Stabbing her sword into the ground, Alliahnna reached under her skirt and drew one of the revolvers. **(It's possible. It's Anime. ;)) **"In fact," She pulled the hammer back, "It only makes your situation worse."

"Oh really?" Mooska growled, contorting his expression demonically. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Two reasons." She stated emotionlessly. "One: The fact that you became a stooge for that angel only fortifies my resolve to kill you." She lined the gun up with Mooska's forehead. "That being said, by killing you I'll send the message to that cowardly angel telling him he'll have to dirty his own hands if he wishes to see me dead."

"What is reason two?" Mooska challenged.

A devilish gleam filled Alliahnna's sapphire eyes. "Reason two?" She stepped forward.

Mooska blinked. "Huh?" Alliahnna was gone. The cold touch of a barrel touched the back of his neck.

"The second reason," Mooska trembled, hearing Alliahnna's voice behind him, "Any who know my secret…" She trailed off, drawing her finger over the trigger, "Must die." Mooska twitched to strike her. The trigger was pulled. The bullet screamed as it fired. Through and through it ripped into Mooska's head.

Mooska's fingers loosened. The Lance Heads fell to the ground. Mooska's legs gave way and brought him to his knees. Alliahnna stepped aside, watching indifferently as the lifeless body of Mooska collapsed. "Pitiful…" She meandered for her sword and pulled it from the dirt. "Simply pitiful." With a whip she cleared her sword of the blood and dirt staining the steel. "But still…" She narrowed her eyes to the tops of the ridge of the Cliffside, "Either you're desperate, or too scared to face me on your own."

A white suited man chuckled malevolently. "I can assure you it is not the latter." The purple eyes of Ash Lander stared her down hungrily. "Nor is it the former." He purred.

Alliahnna sneered her lip, "Then why send someone you know stood no chance against me?"

The grin on Ash's face widened. "In every chess game, pawns are sacrificed to get to obtain the king." He recited with heartless poeticism. "In every story, the less important characters are killed in order to reach the main character." Alliahnna growled spitefully, clenching her fists. Ash licked his lips, eyeing Alliahnna like hungry wolf waiting to devour its next rabbit. "Mooska and Sumano were nothing more than pawns. Innocuous characters in a story just ripe to be picked off." He pointed a challenging finger. "You, My Dear, are the main character. The king in my little game. And you know as well as I do, that the king is never killed until the end."

"In other words," Alliahnna's fangs grew out, "You plan to use whomever you please until we reach the climax of this tale."

"Precisely." Ash's wings spanned from his back, casting a foreboding shadow over Alliahnna. "Which forces you to wonder," He mocked, "How many more pawns shall die before you fall?" He narrowed his eyes, searching Alliahnna's stone cold gaze for signs of emotion. "I am curious as to who will die next." He closed his eyes and shrugged his hands. "Perhaps young Elizabeth? Or Maybe Lord Schneizel?" Ash opened his eyes. The blade of a sword came for his face. Ash disappeared and then reappeared in the air. Alliahnna, fangs bared and eyes narrow slits, fumed at the mouth. Ash smirked from the air. "It would appear I struck a nerve. Huh?" Something warm fell down his cheek. Touching it he discovered blood trickling from a small wound. Ash scowled in insult. He seethed to Alliahnna, memories of the night she struck him once before in the face filling his mind. "Twice!" He growled. "This is the second time you have scared my face!"

"By the third time, I'll have severed your head from your shoulders!"

"Such proclamations will get you killed!" Ash forewarned.

"I've spat death in the eye for the last five years! You honestly think it scares me?"

"Hmph…" Ash grazed a finger over the wound, zipping it closed. "Perhaps not." He sniggered. "But something does." He cooed. "And it is not your death, but the death of those around you." Alliahnna bit on her lip. Ash spread his hands, welcoming the bitterness, "The climax of this tale is reaching its zenith." His wings spanned. "The conclusion draws near and will bring about your death and the death of all those unclean! So until then…" His wings wrapped around him. Feathers pieced away, taking a portion of his person away with the wind, "Keep fighting the good fight, Little Phantomhive." In a matter of seconds Ash vanished into thin air.

"GRRAAHH!" Alliahnna whisked her sword around and slashed it through the dirt, creating a narrow gap. "Bastard…" She growled. "The only death that awaits…" She glared to the sun and the sky, "Is that of the one who stole everything from me. Until that time comes…" Walking over to Mooska, she ran her sword straight through his neck, rending the head from the neck, "I'll mow down anyone who gets in my way."

**One in the morning…god…so…tired. **

**Going to work on Star Wars fic, then Kingdom hearts fic. See you soon.**


	31. A Powerful Realization

**A Powerful Realization**

"**I haven't Been Human in Five Years"**

**Alliahnna's uniform - ** media. /image/recent/ blackdragontamer/ Anime%252520School% 252520Girls/RedEyedSchool GirlinBlack. jpg – **The lining and bow tie are sapphire blue.**

**-_(-)_-**

_The raw power…the pure strength…the blissful swell adrenaline – The power to lay waste to an entire country and its people rests within the palm of my hands. _

_With a simple glance I can bring forth a person's worst nightmare and force them to live it out until either their heart gives out or they fall into a stupor. With one punch…one kick I can reduce stone walls to rubble, reduce a humans bones into dust, and sunder the ground beneath my feet. _

_For five years I have possessed abilities most would give up their own lives to acquire. The strength to bring armies to their knees with a single strike. A one person army. Yet…due to the loss of my parents and brother…with that strength…I have been utilizing it to save the new and old family fate has bestowed to me, and to protect the city that I have had the greatest honor of calling my home. It is an honor and privilege to serve it and Schneizel. But lately…I've felt that privilege, that right slipping from my grasp._

_The Rolands, Jasper, Sebastian, Lao, Carmichael, Mooska, Sumano – All of whom I have lashed out at, being reduced to my most primal instinct. The hunger to kill. It used to be I would spare the lives of those who commit heinous deeds and force them to face the victims of their crimes. Now a days I find myself merely slaughtering all who cross me like cows. Even now, I killed Sumano and Mooska without a second thought. I painted their blood upon my skin and wore it as if it were clothing. More like war paint. It terrified me. At the same time…it excited me._

_It seems to be like this. The more I fight, the stronger my opponents, the more animalistic I become. I become more like a demon. What would Elizabeth think? How would Phoebus react? What would Schneizel say? Those three are the only humans who know my secret. Each day they hear of my brash behavior. Never have they witnessed it. Only Elizabeth has witnessed firsthand how rabid I can become. And each day I know she dwells upon it, has nightmares. I often wonder if that is what awaits Phoebes and Schneizel should they witness me like an animal. Would I end up chasing them away? Would they stand by my side? Or would they simply ostracize my like a leper and ask me to leave their lives? I don't know. But here's what I do know. If this situation with Ash is not dealt with fast, it may be the blood of somebody I know being spilt._

**-_(-)_-**

The passengers were loaded back onto the train, quickly and calmly so not to raise anymore heartbeats. Physicians and Psychologists stopped by each passenger, ensuring no permanent damage was done.

A few bruises, a couple of scraps. Aside from Phoebus's wounded shoulder, no one was seriously hurt. The dead bodies of the train hijackers were gathered and lined up. Taylor and Maes, accompanied by a couple of their friends, marked down the names and ages of the corpses before them.

Sebastian, Jasper, Zanosuke, and Agni brought the dead shooters from the woods to the row of dead bodies. Agni huffed in relief, happy the whole ordeal was done and over with. "All of this just to reach a city." He shook his head, "What a pain."

"Agreed." The four men shot their gazes to the left. The head of Mooska and his body were tossed to the ground. Alliahnna, covered in blood, dusted her hands off. She ignored the horrified gasps coming from the onlookers from the train.

"What happened to him?" Agni asked, horrified by Mooska's petrified expression.

"He was foolish enough to pray to an angel." Sebastian narrowed his eyes to her remark. Alliahnna's locked gaze confirmed his suspicions. Her sights were then drawn to the obviously gossiping passengers. She shook her head. "How is everyone?"

"Shaken up, but fine." Sebastian informed her. "Phoebus, Hana, Esmeralda, and another escaped with only minor injuries."

"So far the day begins with good news." Alliahnna boasted. "There's got to be a catch."

"Haven't you been taught to not look a gift horse in the mouth?" Jasper teased. He tapped the side of his head."Me thinks the little Phantomhive is paranoid."

"I'm too young to be paranoid."

"I beg to differ." Schneizel chuckled stepping down from the train. "Why, since the day I met you, you always seemed to believe someone was watching you."

"Now why on earth would I think that?" She shot a hard glare to Sebastian. He pointed a feigned innocence finger to himself. As if he forgot the roof top meeting.

Schneizel gently grasped a clump of Alliahnna's hair in his hand. Blood caked in her hair stained his white gloves. Observing the rest of her body, Schneizel assumed she bathed in blood before returning. "It would appear you've had quite the ordeal." Alliahnna stuck out her tongue, giggling impishly. "Come on," He placed a hand to her back, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

"Okay." She agreed happily. "Thanks." Schneizel, not caring about the blood, placed an arm to Alliahnna's shoulder and hugged her close. He massaged her shoulder lovingly. Alliahnna rested her head under his arm, feeling a sense of nostalgia flow over her.

Sebastian watched attentively as the two Britannia's meandered hip by hip to the train. He raised a reminiscing brow. "Well I haven't seen that in a while."

"Seen what?" Zanosuke asked.

"Alliahnna seeking comfort from Schneizel." He sighed heavily, shaking his head somberly. "Something must truly be bothering her."

**-_(-)_-**

Frantic gossip spread throughout the car, relegating on the events which had taken place. Phoebus, Esmeralda, Elizabeth, and Soma sat close together, trying to laugh off what happened. Phoebus's shoulder was patched up, diagnosed as a minor flesh wound. Esmeralda had a small bandage on her face. Hana, Taylor, Maes, and Carmichael sat with Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy actually creating jokes. Bardroy tended to Hana, prodded the swelling on her face. Tanaka and Paula relaxed blissfully, still able to feel their adrenaline pumping.

Alliahnna and Schneizel tromped onto the train, pleased to see their friends smiling. "How is everyone?" Schneizel asked.

"We're fine." Phoebus promised him. Schneizel and Alliahnna eyed his shoulder skeptically. "Do not worry. The doctors said it will be fine." Doctor's word did not mean much to Alliahnna. "What about you?"

"I couldn't be better." Schneizel assured them.

Phoebus nodded in relief. "Alliahnna, what about you?"

"You know me." Meaning she was better than fine. "Hana, Esmeralda – How are you two doing?"

"We're okay." Hana chimed.

"A little sore." Esmeralda grunted, massaging her neck.

"But fine."

Alliahnna knelt to Soma and Elizabeth, both appearing to be shaken up. "How are you two doing?"

"We're fine." Soma chuckled. "But…" He stretched locks of her hair, "You could use a six hour shower, my friend."

"I plan to take one." She giggled.

"YOU HORRID MONSTER!" A shrill voice screeched. All eyes darted down the train. An elderly woman dressed in a fine purple silk dress and a feather hat rose from her seat, glaring Alliahnna down. "Now I see why you were suspended!" She spat heatedly. "You have no self-control!" Alliahnna raised a brow. "You're nothing but a monster protected by her badge!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Elizabeth shrieked. "She, Sebastian, and the others saved us!"

"At what cost?" The woman challenged. "She butchered those two men like they were meat!"

"Those two _men_," Schneizel hissed, "Tried to have you all killed!"

"If we would have paid a ransom," The woman's husband backed her up, "They would have left."

"Are all nobles ignoramuses?" Soma sniggered. "Or is it the small few who come from Paris?" **(**_No offense intended. I love the French_**) **"They didn't want a ransom. They wanted your heads on pikes!"

"SILENCE SAVAGE!" A younger man with sleek black hair howled. "You have no right to speak!"

"Don't be too surprised." His bright blond girlfriend chortled snidely. "A savage will always side with a savage."

Soma and Elizabeth growled, rising slightly to charge. Alliahnna extended a hand, urging them to wait. "Do not waste your energy on these peons." A smug smirk crept along her lips. "They're just sore because their assistants are dead." She leaned forward, grinning defiantly, "And we all know without them none of you would be able to find your backsides so you can wipe it!"

"How DARE YOU?" The old woman howled. "Do you not know who you speak to?"

"I do. I just don't care."

"Well you should!" The black haired man snarled. "We pay your salary!"

"The only thing you pay for are whores to fill your bed when your wife is gone!" Alliahnna snapped back. The blond gasped affrontingly, then glared to her husband. "I'm paid by the Count." Schneizel waved.

"Well I'm sure you're not paid to be a brute." The old man heaved.

"You don't know SHIT OLD MAN!" The old codger was so aghast he fell into his seat. "You nobles…" She fumed disparagingly, "You all hide behind your titles, your high priced homes, and your desks every single day." Alliahnna elucidated. "Meanwhile, People like me, Phoebus, Soma, Hell even Schneizel are risking our lives every day so that people like you can continue to live peacefully. What do we get in the end? Complaints from those who have nothing else better to do with their lives!"

"You little-"

Alliahnna raised a hand, signaling she did not care. "Not that you aren't _FASCINATING _to listen to," The blond scoffed at her sardonic tone, "I have drying blood to wash off." She shooed her hands, "So tend to your fake locks in the meantime."

"THESE ARE NOT FAKE!" She tugged on the hair.

"Amazing what they do with hair plugs." Alliahnna quickly excused herself. Schneizel chuckled under his breath, following after her.

The blond sneered her lip, snarling fumingly. "What a bitch."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Phoebus howled, startling the woman. "You want a bitch? Look in the mirror and yell at yourself!" The woman touched an offended hand to her chest. "But do not insult one of the many who helped save your ungrateful ass!"

"She could have gotten us killed!" The old woman tremble spoke.

"Leave it alone." One of the guards from the other jurisdiction stepped forward. "As your commander said, these pompous privileged prats could never understand."

"Meaning…" A second guard arrived, "Until ANY OF YOU have dirtied your pretty little hands…"

A third guard came forward, "Shut up! Sit back! And what you do best."

Finnian thought for a moment, reading the situation and replied, "Nothing?"

All three guards erected congratulatory thumbs, "PRECISLEY."

**-_(-)_-**

A towel wrapped around her torso, Alliahnna sat on a stool in the bathroom as Schneizel ran hot water through her hair and down her back. The water splashed over her face, rinsing the blood to the floor.

The blood washed off relatively easy. He had to really dig his fingers into her hair, and trailed them through the locks. But all in all it was easy to clean. The floor contained a drain so those who wash off wouldn't flood it.

Alliahnna felt a strange twinge of sadness filling within her with each hand stroke. Memories of her time with him pervaded her mind. From day one when she was ten to their moment in the restroom. Each stroke revealed a new memory, and each memory made Alliahnna grow even sadder. Why was she feeling this way? Why was Schneizel being so close making her sad? _Because he could be next. _"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Schneizel asked, placing the bloodied clothes in a corner.

Alliahnna sniggered under her breath. "You don't need to act." She mumbled drearily. "I know I scared you." Images of Alliahnna slicing off Sumano's hands flushed through both of their minds. "The look I get in my eyes when I move in for the kill…" She lowered her head solemnly, "It scares me sometimes."

Schneizel exhaled loudly, circling a rag on her forehead. "I'll admit…" He cleared his throat, "I was caught off guard." He felt Alliahnna sink into herself. "But I'm used to that look."

Alliahnna's head raised, "Used to it?"

Schneizel nodded. "Since the day you became commander you've developed certain expressions."

"Like…"

"Excited – you smirk and lick your lips." Schneizel demonstrated with a husky stare. Alliahnna giggled like a child impressed by a carnival trick. "Sad – your eyes keep to the lower corners. Angry – your brow twitches." Her brow twitched slightly. She hated how Schneizel knew her mannerisms. "Happy – Your face all together will be bright." He breathed in, choosing his words carefully, "But when you get serious…truly serious…" He imagined Alliahnna's face, "Your eyes become void but glow with a sharp gleam. Your face dims as if someone cast a shadow over it. You become a different person entirely, every time."

"Every time?"

"Every time." Alliahnna scoffed mentally to herself, shaking her head derisively. "Why do you ask? Surely you've noticed."

Alliahnna sucked on the left corner of her lip, unsure as to if she should explain, or brush it off. But, knowing Schneizel and how well he seems to know her, he'd figure something out. "For the last five years…since Sebastian blooded me…I've slowly felt my humanity leaving me." Schneizel raised a confused brow. "My strength grows with each fight I get into. My agility increases the more I train and apprehend the enemy. My powers all together augment with each case I solve. The end result…" She gazed to her hand, seeing the blood forever stained into her palm, "The blood of Paris forever stains my skin…and I have another notch in my pride."

"It is a good thing your will is much stronger than any power you possess." He reassured her confidently. "You've only lost control once or twice. But other than that you're a model enforcer." Alliahnna threw her head back and laughed. Model Enforcer? Then Sebastian is a choir boy.

Schneizel poured soap to his hand and massaged her scalp. And admiring chuckle interrupted Alliahnna's train of thought. "This reminds me of when you broke your arm and sprained your wrist." He recollected out of the blue. "You were ten years old." He grabbed a brush. "It was a few months after you came to live with me." He gently combed the caked blood out. "You possessed an insatiable appetite for climbing. Trees, rooftops, poles – the works." Alliahnna bit her lip, giggled lovingly. "One day you decided to climb up this tree. You lost your footing and broke your arm, and sprained your wrist when you landed." Alliahnna's arm began to hurt in the memory. "For weeks I was helping you bathe, dress – it certainly was an interesting few weeks." He placed a towel on her head and massaged it dry. "But now…since you were 13…" He left his hands drop, allowing the towel to hang limply, "You don't seem to need me anymore."

"WHAT!" Alliahnna shot up with the towel on her head. "What did you say?" She demanded strongly, holding the towel. "What do you mean I don't need you?" Schneizel looked away, not daring to say what was on his mind. Alliahnna laughed in disbelief. "Is this because of Sebastian?" Schneizel's silence confirmed her suspicions. So she drilled a punch into his head. "IDIOT! You've been looking out for me for the last eight and a half years! You've cared for me when I was sick, took me to amusement parks, coached me when I was discouraged, cheered me up when I was sad, and drove me to the brink of insanity with your procrastination and woman lechering." Whiskers must have grown on his face because Schneizel cackled like a cat. Alliahnna cupped his face, guiding him to look her in the eye. "Schneizel, I could never imagine my life without you in it." His face brightened, a new sense of hope flowing over him. "I love you, Schneizel. You're the father…I didn't get to have the last eight years."

A tear came to his eye and he embraced Alliahnna in a tight hug. "Thank you, Allie."

"No…" Alliahnna happily returned the hug, "Thank you, Schneizel."

**-_(-)_-**

Once all bodies were gather, Jasper cast gasoline over them, and lit them ablaze. Normally one would take these bodies to the nearest mortuary or grave site. But given the stuffy air of the train, and the heat of the blazing sun, the bodies would rot, create a putrid smell, and likely cause an epidemic illness.

The fire burned in a controlled pattern, staying to the bodies and extinguishing in the sand. The bodies burned relatively fast, casting a shoot of smoke as high as the clouds. Sebastian, Jasper, Zanosuke, and Agni returned to the train, surprised to hear the deathly silence, and the agitated expressions.

Alliahnna and Schneizel emerged from the bathroom, Alliahnna dressed in a uniform, and Schneizel with a different coat on. "What on earth happened in here?" Agni asked in shock.

"Ungrateful people talking out of their asses." Alliahnna answered proudly.

"Most ungrateful." Lao chimed. He and Ran-Mao entered from the other car. "Ran-Mao and I were just minding our own business, and the bar refused to serve us."

"Why?" Paula asked, her anger rising.

"He wouldn't let me use the change in the tip jar."

"AH!" Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy fell over.

"Lao," Alliahnna's brow twitched, "You have to use your own money."

"Technically that used to be purchasing money."

"LAO!" Alliahnna handed him a few euros. "Go get your drink."

"You are most generous, My Lady." Lao and Ran-Mao departed for the bar. Lao sang show tunes on his way in.

Agni sat with Soma and Elizabeth. Alliahnna giggled and took a seat. Sebastian sat next to her, and then Zanosuke and Jasper sat across from them. Jasper eyed Alliahnna peculiarly, observing as she relaxed pleased with herself. He noticed her ears twitching rhythmically. The sounds of gossip echoed through the train car. Half disdainful, the other half grateful. Jasper chuckled under his breath. "Now I see…" He muttered, catching the attention of his sons and Alliahnna. "I often wondered where your patience with the humans derives. Now I see it." He bounced an accusing finger. "You enjoy those who don't like you." An impish grin spread across Alliahnna's lips, confirming her suspicions. "May I ask why?"

"I wasn't born to make people happy." She elucidated nonchalantly. "In fact," He leaned in towards him, "Every day I learn of those who hate me…it makes my work load lighter."

"The ungrateful get the short end." Jasper chuckled. "Which explains why you abhor certain nobles."

"And because each and every day that I'm alive annoys the Hell out of them." She wriggled her brow. "And I do so love to annoy people."

"Has anyone ever labeled you a Hellish Saint?"

"Dozens of times." Zanosuke, Alliahnna, and Sebastian answered.

Jasper threw his head back, laughing out loud. Alliahnna, Sebastian, and numerous others glanced to him with perplexed stares. "Yes, yes…" He breathed hysterically, "You are indeed a unique person, Alliahnna."

Alliahnna felt herself lighten considerably. It sounded as if Jasper just accepted her. At least, accepted her personality. Whether or not he accepts her and Sebastian's relationship is still a mystery to her. "I'm glad you think so." Alliahnna giggled. For a quick moment her sights ran over Soma, Elizabeth, Phoebus, Schneizel, and numerous of her other friends. Their smiles, the peace – it was a shame the dark cloud over her disrupts that. "Um…Zano…?" Zanosuke raised a brow to her. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." The two made their way for the restrooms toward the front of the car. Agni and Soma were kind of surprised. Maybe she switched to the other brother.

"I wonder what that's about." Jasper mumbled.

"I honestly do not know." Sebastian glanced to where Alliahnna looked. "But I think I have a hunch."

Alliahnna locked the bathroom door, placed her ear to the wall, and ensured no peeping holes were created. "May I ask why you are being so cautious?"

"Just…making sure no one can hear." She droned sadly. Facing Zanosuke, Alliahnna nibbled nervously on her lips. Zanosuke could see something was troubling her, and it was hard to put into words. "Your sight…" She started, still wording the full question in her mind, "Can it…by any chance…alter or erase memories?"

"Alter." He answered warily. "Why?"

"Is it possible…that I…can ask you for a favor?"

**End for now.**

**Later Folks.**


	32. Festival De Wolves

**Festival De Wolves**

**I'm going to finish this fic. It's almost done. Hope you guys are ready. Cause here's your next chapter. **

**I got this idea from watching Spice and Wolf. If you guys love Brina Palencia and J. Michael Tatum in the same Anime, you'll love Spice and Wolf. IT'S SO CUTE!**

**And I found a map of Paris so now I will be geographically correct. Time wise…not so much. LOL, LOL, LOL.**

**$(^)$**

The secondary train was dropped off at a station 10 miles before the Parisian Border. The conductor of the Noble Train explained it was stolen by a band of Train Hijackers, and wished for the workers to ensure it was returned to its proper station. The other conductor was more than happy to oblige. It would need to be searched and cleaned, but it would most definitely be returned.

The train to Toulouse proceeded down its line. Power was doubled to the accelerator to make up for the hour they lost. Unfortunately an hour can equal to three depending if stops are necessary, or if there are more delays. Regardless, the trip was still long no matter how fast the train was moving.

Alliahnna fell asleep halfway on Sebastian's lap. Elizabeth moved from her seat and slept against Zanosuke. Jasper rested with his eyes closed. Soma and Paula leaned on each other and slept against Agni. Hana and Bardroy were asleep, Esmeralda and Phoebus. Tanaka gazed out the window. Carmichael, Taylor, and Maes were in the bar with Lao and Ran-Mao. Likely unconscious. Finnian and Mey-Rin hung out in the caboose. Schneizel and Chambers talked for hours about the lovely ladies they've courted over the years. It was a barrel of laughs.

6:00 PM – Amazingly, after hours of nonstop driving, the miraculously train made up for lost time. They managed to make it out of Orleans before the conductor needed to stop to water the train off. Plus the coal was running low, and other maintenance needed to be conducted. Likely it would take the rest of the night. If the train were to keep going at the speed it was moving without sufficient water, coal, or the proper maintenance, there was a likely hood it would break down.

The train came to a halt at a station in the town of Halnare. A quaint, mid-range town with a population of 500 located between Orleans and Limoges border. Mostly trees surrounded this town, but it was not cut off from the world in the least.

Inns, taverns, homes of all kinds, shops, a cathedral, a clock tower which protruded from the town like a beacon, well-kept dark dirt roads ravaged by horses, carriages, and people walking daily. The smells of freshly grown herbs and plants, naturally prepared foods, and fresh cotton filled the air. A homey sensation filled one's soul just from entering onto the train platform. One would even go so far to say people would move from loud cities to live here.

"OH MY GOSH!" Paula gasped, her eyes twinkling in awe. "This town is so cute!"

"WOW!" Finnian gasped in awe. "I can't believe we've lived in Paris this long and never visited here."

"There is a reason for this." Phoebus chuckled embarrassingly. "We never knew this town was here."

"Because they do not announce their existence." Tanaka explained, marveling at the charming simplicity. "They are a town which keeps to themselves, but welcomes all who stop by."

"Then we're lucky." Hana cheered, clapping her hands. "This will make up for the hijacking inconvenience."

"Agreed." Soma chuckled, eyeing the town with marvel. "I didn't think places like this still existed."

"They do." Jasper announced. "They're scarce due to the need for _improvement_," He explained with a hint of disgust, "But there are a few towns which keep to their heritage and only augment to create new living space for the growing population."

"However you describe it," Alliahnna stretched her arms out over her head, "It's a town with a place to take a nap."

"On that note, I must agree." Schneizel yawned. "The train ride and hijacking were exhausting."

"And those seats aren't very comfortable." Taylor groaned, cracking his back.

"Well in that case," Phoebus blurted, "The train will not be operational again until after midnight." He announced. "It needs to relax for a few hours afterward."

"When do we board again?" Finnian asked.

"8:00am tomorrow morning."

"In that case…" Alliahnna yawned, "I'll see you folks later." She meandered in the direction of what looked like an inn. "Wake me up when we have to leave." Sebastian followed after her.

"I'm with, Allie." Elizabeth massaged her tired eyes. "I need to sleep on a real bed."

"I shall accompany you." Zanosuke escorted her happily.

Schneizel, encouraged by the time they have and everyone agreeing to engage in a little R&R, clapped his hands loudly and gained everyone's attentions. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we officially have a little over 12 hours to enjoy and rejuvenate ourselves. Have at it. But make sure you're able to wake up by seven in the morning."

"YES SIR!" Everyone cheered.

**$(^)$**

For a town with a small population, everywhere the Paris crew walked was loud and amiably lively. This was due to a certain celebration taking place. In the town square an effigy of a wolf with a floral arrangement around its neck was being constructed. It reached higher than the roof tops. Civilians were gathering barrels of wine, pickles, eggs, pickled eggs, and a number of other able to be barreled foods.

Carmichael, Phoebus, Bardroy, and Maes brought Hana and Esmeralda along to do some sightseeing. They entered the first tavern they came across, and were welcomed by several elated men and women.

Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Paula ogled at the five bakeries they came by. The store owners were more than happy to hand out free samples. Schneizel and Chambers were lured by Ran-Mao and Lao to a regular gentlemen's club, where Ran-Mao was offered to perform, and the three men enjoyed the show.

Jasper traveled with Soma and Agni, all observing the odd costumes the townsfolk engaged in. Drinking upside down, eating a pig without their hands, and a game where children on brooms chase after a bunny rabbit with golden paint onto its back.

**$(^)$**

"Quite the interesting little town, isn't it?" Sebastian remarked, inspecting the town with a pleased eye.

"It is, actually." Alliahnna chimed elatedly. Children ran passed her wearing wolf masks. "The Bazaar in Paris does not compare to here. Hm…?" Alliahnna came to a steady halt, hypnotized by a particular shop. A sign with a skull over it, but the words had yet to be written on the slab. "Um…Sebastian?" Sebastian stopped and faced her with a curious brow. "Does this shop look familiar to you?"

Sebastian rejoined her, and studied the shop. Darkened windows with odd voodoo dolls, scary accessories, and a vase with wings on it. "It does." He remarked perplexedly. "It is similar to the Undertaker's shop back in Paris."

"Dead on in appearance, if you ask me." Alliahnna gasped in amazement. A dreading chill ran down her spine. "You don't think Undertaker moved all the way out here, do you?"

"It wouldn't be too surprising." He admitted coolly. "After all he moved from England to Paris." He shrugged an educating hand, "Halnare is a mere hop, skip, and a jump away in comparison." Alliahnna moaned under her breath, massaging her neck nervously as she gazed sickly to the shop. Sebastian leaned down, smirking impishly to his Lady Master. "Is My Lady scared of the Undertaker?"

Alliahnna back-fisted his face. Again – she will never learn – it was like hitting an anvil. "I AM NOT!" She bellowed in pain. She kissed the top of her palm, whimpering as she cradled the sore fist. "It's just whenever he's around, Grell and Will aren't far behind."

Sebastian hummed in understanding, bobbing his head. "I can understand Grell. You are very possessive over me."

"I am not!"

"The jealousy in your tone speaks otherwise." He replied without looking at her. Alliahnna groaned, flushing her cheeks. "As for Will," He grinned, "I thought you'd be excited to see him."

"I'd sooner kiss Schneizel's feet." She snapped in revulsion. Sebastian chuckled into his hand. "That mongrel will drag me to an early grave."

"Which I doubt would bother him."

"Regardless…" She meandered for the door, "Let's have a look."

"Despite your rancor, you wish to investigate?"

"This shop has piqued my curiosity."

"Now I see why Will calls you a stray." He remarked slyly. "You possess the curiosity of a cat." He stepped to the side as a barrel of pickles was chucked at him. The barrel exploded on a passerby. His friend laughed and in the blink of an eye they started wrestling. "You missed." He teased.

Alliahnna rolled her eyes and stomped into the shop so she didn't make the mistake of punching him again. Sebastian cheerfully and proudly trailed behind her, entering the shop at the ding of the bell.

The store was dark and kind of gloomy. Rugs dusty yet decorative were lying on the floor. A new item was the wardrobes resting in certain places of the shop.

Mahogany, Oak, chestnut – they were lovely. Not something you think you'd find in a shop dealing with death day in and day out. Why an Undertaker would sell wardrobes is beyond anyone. Potteries filled with salt were on the floor, lining just under the window sills. Coffins decorated with extravagant crosses were against the walls, trunks filled with deathly and macabre items, and bookshelves with certain spots occupied by vases, black roses, and creepy little music boxes.

"I think we can say for certain this is Undertaker's shop." Alliahnna announced drearily.

"The only question is, where is our joke loving Reaper?" Sebastian asked, studying the fake bell on the front desk.

"Maybe out buying some black paint." Alliahnna remarked, inspecting the wardrobe with a bat decorated center door. The point was to open it and the bat would part. "Though…" She ran a loving hand over the mahogany wood wardrobe, "This isn't half bad." Gripping the handles, her skin tingled by the cool, smooth metal. "It's nice actually."

Suddenly the doors burst open partially, a head popping out, "Glad you approve, Ms. Phantomhive!"

"AAHH!" Alliahnna was terrified backwards. Sebastian swooped behind and caught her.

Undertaker cackled under his long sleeve. "And I can assure you the price will not make you react in the same manner." He announced, emerging from the wardrobe. Alliahnna growled gloomily, her brow bouncing wildly. "In fact," Undertaker rubbed his hands together greedily, "Since you gave me such a good laugh I'll sell it to you at a ¾ discount."

Alliahnna raised a halting hand, "Maybe some other time." She moaned. "What are you doing in Halnare, anyway?"

"We're here for the festival which takes place every year."

"Festival?" Alliahnna questioned.

"We?" Sebastian inquired. His and Alliahnna's ears strained to rapidly approaching footsteps.

"SE-BASS-CHAN!"

Sebastian groaned and stepped to the side. The clingy arms of Grell embraced air. He tripped on the rug and crashed into pots of salt. Alliahnna coughed dryly, choking on the salt filling the air. "Ugh…" Grell moaned, his eyes swirling dizzily, lips and skin swollen from the salt. "How mean of you Bassy." He jumped to his feet, tears falling down his face, "How can you be so mean, Bassy?" He fumed shrilly. "Denying a woman love! Why must you fight the amorous ties that bind us together?"

"There never were any ties." Sebastian moaned drearily, fixing his collar. "There was never even a thin string."

"AHHAAA!" Grell crumbled into pieces. Alliahnna sniggered under her breath. "Don't you know better than to scorn a lover?"

"I do not recall ever scorning Alliahnna." Slyly he snaked his arms around her shoulder, snuggling her close. "In fact I'd say she falls in love with me all over again each time we kiss." Alliahnna's cheeks redden madly and bashfully. She wished he hadn't seen this. It'll only serve to increase his ego.

"NO! NO! NO!" Grell shouted at the top of his lungs, stomping around like a temperamental five year old. "I refuse to accept that! SEBASTIAN IS MINE!" He drew his Chainsaw, making Alliahnna and Sebastian sigh in bother. "And I will cut down anyone who contradicts me!"

Alliahnna reached into Sebastian's coat. For fun the demon moaned in ecstasy as her hand slithered around. Alliahnna stole three of his silverware knives, fanning them threateningly. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, REJECT!"

"REJECT?" Grell amped his Chainsaw several velocities faster. "TIME TO DIE-" As expected a pair of trimmers whisked by Alliahnna's head, removing a couple strands of hair, and impaled Grell in the forehead. "OHHO!" Blood sprayed from his head as he fell back. Alliahnna sniggered, always enjoying the well-timed interventions made by Will.

Alliahnna's laughter was stopped by the trimmers being placed at her neck. "Why is it whenever you appear, havoc is not far behind?" Will groaned in his usual bitter dulcet tone. Alliahnna swallowed a nervous lump, feeling the cold steel touch her neck. "Perhaps prosperity will be returned with your removal."

Alliahnna scoffed and slapped the trimmers away. "Since when does a reaper care about prosperity?" She questioned bitterly. "Besides," She ran her fingers over the spot where the trimmers touched, "If there is to be true peace," Will retracted his trimmers, "We'd have to be rid of your first."

Will scoffed under his breath, adjusting his glasses with the scythe. "I am not the one who leaves a space in ruin after a simple bout." He glared her down resentfully, "Nor do I defile an area with my stench." Sparks darted from his eyes, igniting Alliahnna's rage.

Fire lit in Alliahnna's eyes. "But you do leave massive puddles of blood everywhere." She remarked, tucking hair behind her ear, "Which I find more disreputable than a few broken bricks." The sparks sent by Will were returned in full force, "And if we are talking about stenches, I could smell your cheap cologne from outside the door."

Will hid his annoyance behind a bright gleam in his glasses. "I do not wear cologne, as you well know."

"Then it must be poor hygiene." She clamped her nose. "Because you smell worse than horse droppings."

"I am surprised you can smell anything whilst your nose is constantly up that Vermin's ass." Alliahnna's vein in her head popped. Her eyes narrowed into slits. Grell, Undertaker, and Sebastian backed away into far corners.

Combating sparks surged between Will and Alliahnna, hissing in the middle to overpower the other. "As if one incessantly lapping after Undertaker like a dog in heat is able to speak ill of me." She slapped a hand to her chest. "I don't think I've ever seen him without you clinging to his hip!"

"I do not cling!" Will growled strongly. "And I do not lap!" He clenched his scythe tightly. "And one who lust for her master to ravage her inside and out is hardly qualified to deride."

"I'm sure Grell would love it if you ravaged him." Alliahnna quickly redirected. Grell swooned with blood sprayed from his nose and steam from his ears. Undertaker and Sebastian allowed him to collapse. "But sincerely doubt any love from you would last long," She erected her pinkie and smirked impishly, "Stumpy."

Will's brow snapped upward. A wine bottle full of ashes shattered on a shelf. Grell and Undertaker flinched, hiding behind Sebastian. Alliahnna's tail sprouted. She licked her lips hungrily. "You remark about my physical attributes, B CUP?"

"I'M A DOUBLE C, ONE INCH!"

"ALLOW ME TO REMOVE THE PADS FROM YOUR SUPPORT!"

"THAT'S IT!" Alliahnna tackled him to the floor. His scythe flew into the ceiling, getting stuck. "YOU FIFTH RATE REAPER!" The two wrestled vigorously on the floor. Both had a hand to the other's face, shoving violently. Will stuck a finger in her eye. "OW! RAT-" Alliahnna shifted her face, "ARGH!" She bit his finger. Will grunted in pain, then sucker punched her across the face, getting on top.

Will clamped his hands to her neck. Alliahnna pried at them. "I have waited a long time to rend the life from you."

"KEEP…" Alliahnna's claws extended, "WAITING!" She swiped at his face, ripped skin and his glasses from his face. Will hissed, holding a hand to his bleeding face. He retaliated with a quick blow to her stomach. Alliahnna gasped for air, then roared like a raging beast. "GET OFF!" Alliahnna brought a leg to his torso and kicked him into the wardrobe Undertaker hid in. "GRAH!" Alliahnna flipped to all fours, snarling rabidly with her fangs bared.

Will bared his teeth heatedly, grabbing a stake from the shelf next to him. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"You can try!" She launched forward.

"That's enough." Sebastian declared, catching her around the torso. Grell and Undertaker restrained Will. "I believe equal blows have been dealt." Grell and Undertaker nodded in placid agreement. He lugged Alliahnna over his shoulder, ensuring to hold her skirt and legs down. "We shall take our leave, Undertaker." He announced with a bow. "Lest we linger, My Lady and the mongrel may decimate this establishment."

Grell wiggled his fingers in a flirty farewell. "See you later, Bassy." He cooed. The bell to the shop jingled. "Perhaps later you and I can occupy a room at the inn." He winked a heart.

Alliahnna gripped onto the doorway and pulled herself back in. Sebastian still hung onto her by the waist. "OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOU GENDER CONFUSED DRAG QUEEN!" Sebastian managed to wrench her from the door. Alliahnna could be heard howling as she was dragged down the road.

Grell was now the one restrained by Undertaker and Will. "DRAG QUEEN? That little witch is on the top of my TO DIE IMMEDIATELY LIST!"

**$(^)$**

Alliahnna kicked at an alley wall, somehow managing not to bring it down. Grell's words rang in her mind. How he wished to sleep with Sebastian despite Alliahnna and Sebastian being together. "UNBEARABLE!" Sebastian watched her humorously, chuckling under his breath. Thanks to Alliahnna's kicking, she didn't hear him. "GRR! Too bad Reaper's can't die!"

"You are incorrigibly adorable." Sebastian whimpered helplessly. "Like a kitten meowing desperately for attention from its mother, you meow for mine." He teased with a hand to his flushing cheeks, "Such an adorable little kitten."

Alliahnna whipped around, "DON'T CALL ME A KITTY!" He wings suddenly sprouted from her back in example, "I-AM-A-BAT!"

Sebastian combed his hands down the wings, retracting them into her back. "That may be…" He trailed off, massaging where the wings vanished, "But your behavior is similar to that of a feline." Smoothing his hand beneath her hair, he watched in awe as it fell neatly into place. "And I do so love cats." He quickly licked her cheek, earning a flustered squeak from Alliahnna. She glared in outrage as he licked his lips. "There was a stain of filth on your cheek." He explained. Alliahnna could see the horns of his ulterior motives protruding from his head. He trailed a finger to her neck. "There are stains everywhere. Shall I clean you?"

Alliahnna pushed him back. "I'd rather take a shower." She declared, marching off. "And maybe you should consider cooling off in the town fountain." She suggested harshly. "Your _heat _is making my eyes water."

"That is the sweat perspiration of the love between us." He remarked following after her.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just you from not bathing this afternoon."

Sebastian gasped in feigned hurt with a hand to his chest, "You wound me."

"You'll forgive me." She called back, waving it off.

**$(^)$**

Taylor, finding an inn, collapsed onto the cotton, spring filled mattress with a pleased sigh. Elizabeth, and Zanosuke found a room with a window side view of the square. Elizabeth watched giddily as the townsfolk sang happy songs as they decorated the stone stage.

"Hey Zano," Elizabeth chimed, gazing dreamily out the window, "What did you and Alliahnna talk about?"

Zanosuke's breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed a dry lump. "When…do you mean?" He lied dryly.

"On the train." Elizabeth turned to face him. She raised a brow to his discomforted expression. "You and she went into the bathroom to talk."

"OH! Yes…" He ran a hand down his face. "She…uh…just had a question about herself."

"The demon self, you mean?"

"Yes…" Zanosuke mumbled, fortifying his stance in the middle of the room. "She was…unsure…if the changes she was exhibiting were normal." He cursed his loose lips when Elizabeth seemed to become horrified. He licked his lips nervously. "Even demons – half or otherwise – go through changes. And Alliahnna has been changing for the last five years."

"But she's still Alliahnna." Elizabeth stressed, reassuring herself more than Zanosuke. "She acts, breathes, and laughs just like Alliahnna."

"Mentally she is still the same. Physically Alliahnna is changing." He explained solemnly. Elizabeth shook her head, not understanding. Or maybe she didn't want to understand. "For the last five years, Alliahnna's human cells have been being replaced by the demon blood inside of her." Elizabeth trembled, backing away. "When the contract she began with Sebastian is finished, Alliahnna will mostly likely become a full demon. Her humanity will be nothing more than dust in the wind."

"No…" Elizabeth shook her head, eyes widened in horror, "No this isn't true."

"It is…"

"But she…" Elizabeth touched her forehead, staggering to the bed, "She told me she was a substitute demon. She never…"

"She knew you'd react this way."

Elizabeth fell to the bed, unable to stand any longer. It was all beginning to make sense…but she wished it didn't. "What will happen when she becomes a full demon?"

"I honestly can't answer that." He remarked sadly. "But most likely…she'll leave."

"NO!" Elizabeth shot up. "She can't leave! She left once after Ciel died!" Tears fell down her cheek, "I won't let her leave again!"

"Alright…" Zanosuke embraced her in a warm hug, "It's alright." Elizabeth wheezed into his chest. Zanosuke ran a hand down her head. "Elizabeth…" Zanosuke eased her back, "Look me in the eye…" He titled her head up, "And forgive me." His eyes began to swirl hypnotically. Elizabeth dulled. The light left the perfect green orbs. The swirls reached Elizabeth's subconscious in a matter of seconds, making her mind go hazy.

While Elizabeth's mind went blank, while Zanosuke invaded the deepest recesses of her subconscious thought. _"Is it possible…that I…can ask you for a favor?" _Alliahnna's voice asked pleadingly.

**Flashback**

"_Depends..." Zanosuke questioned her, seating himself on the toilet seat, "What kind of favor is this?"_

"_Ash Landers," She choked on his name, "The Angel who took part in my parents' murder, and killed my brother…" She swallowed, keeping her pain subdued, "Appeared only five minutes ago."_

"_After you killed Mooska." Zanosuke assumed grimly. Alliahnna bobbed her head lifelessly. Zanosuke sighed dreadfully, "What happened?"_

"_He told me…" She licked her dry lips, "In a nutshell, that those I care about will be the next to fall." Zanosuke's mind immediately thought of Elizabeth, Schneizel, and Phoebus. The only three humans she holds in high regard. "The less they know of this world…the better."_

"_You wish for me to alter their memories."_

"_No…just Elizabeth."_

_Zanosuke's eyes widened in shock. "Why only her?"_

"_Phoebus and I work together, so he needs to know." She stated first and foremost. "Schneizel has raised me for eight years, so I can't keep this from him. He'd figure it out all over again." Her proof – what Schneizel explained to her during the Cathedral bouts a few months ago. "It has to be Lizzie because she came to France to have a good time. Not to be badgered by my work…or inability to keep my demon half under control."_

"_You do realize you possess phenomenal control." Zanosuke assured her with a stroke down her face. "You would never lose control in the manner you fear."_

"_I know…" She sighed, grateful for his faith. "But I still don't want her to be tormented by images of me as a demon. I want her to remember as Alliahnna, and only Alliahnna."_

"_That's all who she sees you as." Zanosuke swore. He then sighed with defeat. "But I shall grant your request."_

"_Thank you, Zano. And I'm sorry."_

"_No need." He promised. "I've been…trying to come up with a reason to alter her memories as well."_

"_What stopped you?"_

"_Those loving eyes."_

**Flashback end**

Elizabeth fell to the bed unconscious, her eyes void of any life. Zanosuke placed a blanket over her, pulled up a chair, and sat next to her with his head hung in shame. "Please…Elizabeth…" He moaned hoarsely, "Forgive me."

**$(^)$**

Sebastian sat on the corner of the bed, hold a deep in thought hand to his chin. Alliahnna who was lying down with her hands folded behind her head, stared somberly to the ceiling, almost able to hear Sebastian's whirling thoughts. "You asked Zanosuke to _Alter _her memories?" He muttered disturbingly. Alliahnna curled slightly inward, feeling her shame pierce her stomach. "How far?"

"It's not about length, but details." She corrected him cryptically.

Sebastian bobbed his head in comprehension. "Alteration to all recollections of our being demons." He guessed. His assumption was correct when Alliahnna closed her eyes. Hints of doubt lined her face. "You know," He turned in more to give her his full attention, "You could have asked him to erase what she witnessed at the Bastille."

Alliahnna shook her head, "To alter anything further could cause long term mental injury." Alliahnna turned over on her side, facing away from Sebastian. "After today, mental injuries may be a saving grace." The weight of her guilt weighed heavily onto her body, making it almost unbearable for her to even breathe. Alliahnna sunk herself deeper into the bed. Deeper into her shame. Desperately she wished she could faze through the floor and fall straight into Hell. Asking Zanosuke to…how could she do something so heinous to her best friend?

Sebastian stalked gingerly across the bed, approaching Alliahnna with care. Alliahnna was able to feel the bed bounce as he drew closer. The springs behind her sunk down. Lying down behind her, Sebastian aligned his body to her back, and snaked a hand around her waist. "One should not question a plan thought out." He recited in a low tone. He placed his chin to her shoulder, his mouth by her ear. "I saw the agony in your eyes, the whirling gears as you obsessed over you decision…" He hugged her closer. Alliahnna leaned lovingly into his broad chest, sifting her shoulders comfortably. "This was not a selfish act." He reassured her. "Your only concern was her safety. And by her knowing less she is safe."

"Are you sure?" She asked with dreading skepticism. "Because it feels like I condemned her."

"The more a human knows of the human world, the more that world will want to be rid of them." Alliahnna turned her head, raising an intrigued brow. "But if a human knows of the worlds beyond, that world will seek them out…and turn them into that which must stalk the night." Chills ran down Alliahnna's back. Elizabeth being turned into a demon? Alliahnna would never wish that on anyone. No matter how much fun it might appear. "Would you want her to give up her carefree human life to live as one…who virtually lives forever in solitude?"

"I'd never wish that on anyone." She groaned somberly. "Not matter how much fun it is, I'd never wish for anyone to become a demon."

Sebastian leaned on his elbow, arching a perplexed brow. "Fun?"

Alliahnna closed her eyes, sighing blissfully as she retreated deep into the dream filled recesses of her mind. "The power," A vision of her reducing a wall to dust with a single punch. "The agility," Her lightning fast reflexes, and the extreme acrobatics. "The sweet freedom when I leap from roof to roof, or soar across the sky," Her wings spread, allowing her to swim through the clouds. "All of it is fun." She glimpsed to Sebastian with an impish grin. "Though the price I have to pay for that fun isn't all that worth it."

"Surely you do not mean becoming my servant." He chortled huskily. He crawled his hand up her stomach. "I was under the impression you enjoyed serving me."

"Serving the man who dresses me up like a doll?" She questioned scathingly. "Not hardly." She snorted. "The Hellish butler is a Hellish pervert."

"Speaking of which…" With the hand on her stomach, Sebastian turned Alliahnna onto her back. She lied out with her arms sprawled at a small angle. "You and I were not able to finish our…_session_ on the roof." A deep blush crept to Alliahnna's cheeks. Sebastian climbed over her, placing his legs on either side of her waist, and his hands on either side of her head. "We were…" His gleaming crimson eyes stared deeply into her flustered sapphire orbs, "Rudely interrupted." He purred, stroking his gloved hand down her cheek. Alliahnna's breath became caught in her throat as the finger tips traced down her neck. "Shall we continue where we left off?" He tugged on the ribbon, smirking as her chest rose and fell. "Your hips bucking…" He slid a knee between her legs, "The soothing sensation of you throbbing against my leg." Alliahnna's squeaked when she felt his knee.

"You do realize…" She tried to slither from under him, "We'll just be interrupted again."

"No matter." Putting the ribbon between his teeth, he gently tugged sideways. Alliahnna's cheeks faded into a deeper shade of red. The white under shirt opened wider at the neck, giving view to her chest. "No more one is teased…" He suckled on the nape of her neck, earning shuddered breaths. "The more pleasure to be gained later." He whispered into her neck. He then shot his teeth to her ear lobe, earning a stifled squeak.

"_GATHER ROUND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!_" A boisterous man howled from beyond the window. Alliahnna and Sebastian turned their heads to the voice, curious to the excitement. "_ZE FESTIVAL DE WOLVES IS ABOUT TO BEGIN_!" Sebastian and Alliahnna exchanged bewildered yet intrigued glances. They shrugged their shoulders and sauntered to the balcony.

From their balcony seat, Alliahnna was able to see Phoebus, Esmeralda, and all of her friends from Paris. All glued their eyes to the stage, amazed by the props. Barrels of food and drink, A table with a thanksgiving like banquet, a cornucopia, barrels of hay, and a stuffed wolf and its pups sitting front and center stage.

Taylor sitting on a lounge chair, observed the large massing crowd below, and the numerous other people watching from rooftops and balconies from his balcony seat. Beside Taylor, next door to Alliahnna, was Elizabeth and Zanosuke. She curled her lower lip into her teeth, gnawing nervously. Zanosuke met her gaze and nodded firmly. Alliahnna returned the nod. _It's done. _Was it relief? Was it guilt? She didn't know. All Alliahnna was sure of, was that Elizabeth no longer knew of her demonic secret. And she hoped to whatever force that was listening that it would stay that way, and that Ash would keep his distance as far as possible.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The jester costumed man bellowed from the renaissance decorated stone stage. "Boys and Girls!" He swept a hand over the massed crowd. "The Festival De Wolves is only a mere hour from beginning!" The townsfolk erupted into cheers and howls of excitement. For those who were not from Halnare, the excitement was a little confusing. "Now…" The black haired, purple hatted man placed a hand to his forehead like a visor, scanning the crowd, "I see we have a number of new faces." The Parisian gang massaged their necks, nibbled on their cheeks, and laughed bashfully, claiming their guilt. "Zen allow me to introduce myself before we get into our little…_celebration_. Ho-ho-ho…" He chuckled huskily. "I am Clopin Trouillefou," He bowed.** (**_Hunchback of Notre Dame Puppet man_**)**. "I am ze town of Halnare's Event Planner. And our main event…" He cleared his throat in disgust, feeling he insulted his hometowns culture, "Our main…CELEBRATION…" The crowd erupted into a howling roar of applause, "IS ZE FESTIVAL DE WOLVES!"

**Yes I used Clopin! Why? Because I love him so much. He MADE Hunchback of Notre dame entertaining for me. Aside from Hugo. **

**I cut this in half due to the fact I didn't want to make this chapter freakishly long.**

**Next chapter coming up soon.**


	33. Capture the Pure X Chase the Wicked

**Capture the Pure**

**X**

**Chase the Wicked**

**Let's continue where I left off.**

**((=))**

**Festival Tale**

_Festival De Wolves began over three centuries ago when a small group of colonists first discovered the land plot in which they would build Halnare. Before construction got underway, the colonists carefully planned and drew up blue prints. Unfamiliar land could negatively affect living for both them and their wildlife friends living next door. _

_Once the construction began, the colonists took care to chop down trees which were aged, firm, and did not house any wild life. In a matter of weeks several homes were completed and ready to be lived in. Unfortunately, two colonists – driven mad by the intense weather conditions, the long grueling hours of hard work, and the short hours of rest – wished to expedite construction by locating any materials close at hand and use. Trees young or old, moving animals from their habitats, and even going so far as to block the flowing river water in a dam._

_Their fellow colonists disagreed with their methods. The forest was home to those who have existed longer than they have, and lived on that land much longer than they have. They were already imposing themselves upon the animals' land just by standing on the soil. Surely they were angering the spirits of the forest by building their lively hood. So the leader of the colonists – Anthony – told the two men if they proceeded to disrupt their forests still growing and nurtured life, someone or something would surely take offense._

_The two impatient colonists scoffed at their comrade's warnings, and told them to build the town their way, and they would do it their way. To argue with these men would prove as successful as speaking with a lump of coal. So the colonists allowed the two men to continue. _

_From January until mid-July, the colonists worked nonstop and eventually constructed a hospital for their injured. Next to come would be a hall for leaders to discuss important matters. The two disrespectful colonists, who escalated from desecrating animal homes to desecrating the land they intended to live on, were drinking heavy whiskey on afternoon. _

_A young boy and his sister, who were collecting acorns and other seeds from the plants and trees they removed, were journeying into the forest to plant their seeds and give back what they and their families have taken. It was the least they could do. A simple thanks which would yield one of the most gratifying results once the seeds sprouted._

_The two colonists, drunk of their minds, followed after the two children. They followed them pretty far in. The two children went as far from the construction as possible so their seeds wouldn't be disturbed. The two men watched for a couple of minutes as the brother and sister planted different seeds in different plots. Not able to stomach the meaningless – to them – generosity, the two men approached the children. The drunk red head asked the children, "What the Hell are you two doing out here by yourselves?" With slurred speech._

_The brother answered, "We're planting seeds so the animals' home will grow back."_

_The black haired man then replied, "Why would you do something so foolish? We're just going to cut them down eventually."_

_The sister then replied, "We're doing it because we want the forest to stop crying."_

"_Crying?" The red hair man snorted._

"_When we cut down the trees or destroy the plants," The brother moved to explain, "The forest cries." He presented his acorns to the man. "We want them to stop crying, so we're planting these."_

"_A crying forest?" The two men laughed. "WHAT BILGE IS THIS?" Disgusted by the young boy's sentiment, the red haired colonist slapped the acorns from his hands. "The only thing crying is our sore muscles!" He stomped the acorns into pieces into the ground grinding them into the soil. "These stupid weeds don't cry!"_

"_Nor," The black haired man took the young girl's seeds, "Do the animals that live here!" He threw them into the darkness. The girls and boy had tears hanging off the corners of their eyes. "Besides, if they are crying, it's because we're moving their asses out of here!"_

"_Hey!" The red haired man, nudged his friend, "Maybe we should get the axes and get us some meat." He laughed. "I hear deer tastes great with gruel!"_

"_NO, YOU CAN'T!" The girl shrieked, tugging on the man's shirt pleadingly. "The forest will be angry!"_

"_OH SHUT UP!" He slapped his hand across her face, knocking her to the ground. "The only one angry is me!" _

_The girl sobbed heavily as she held her sore cheek. A shift in the shadows made her blood run cold. A tiny moan caught her ears. "The forest is crying…"_

_The man plowed his foot into her head, grinding her face into the dirt. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, begging him to get off. "The only thing crying is you!"_

"_GET OFF MY SISTER!" The boy charged him._

_The black haired man swatted him away like a bug, then grounded his foot into his chest. "HO-HO-HO!" He chortled. "The little man thinks he's tough!"_

"_So does the girl!" The red haired man pointed to the girl clawing at his ankle. "Perhaps it's time they learn what happens when you act tougher than you truly are."_

_No cries were heard, no sounds audible enough to alert the colonists in the distance – The birds in the trees merely fluttered from their canopy homes, startling the colonists with their ear piercing caws._

_When the two men returned to the encampment, the leader of the colonists asked them if they had seen his children. The men said they were planting flowers, and adjourned to their single story, all one room cabin of a house. The Leader, though worried out his mind, was sure they spoke the truth. His children had been disappearing into the woods to replant trees for the last few months now. They always returned before the moon rose to the center of the sky._

_The moon rose to the center of the night sky. The stars…didn't twinkle as brightly as they had in the past. The glow of the moon shined onto the forest with a melancholy luminescence. That saddened glow pierced beyond the trees, shining unto the soft soil below. Near the plots of dug up dirt, lying lifelessly with the light from their eyes, were the brother and little sister. Both with battered and bruised faces, and their little bones crushed._

_From the shadows cast by the trees, in the midst of an eerie fog, a black and snow white wolf emerged. It padded its paws to the dug up ground, discovering seeds of future trees and flower planted. The wolf's piercing yellow eyes observed the two children with deep sorrow. Saplings who simply wished to give back to the forest…stripped from the roots of life._

_The wolf approached the children. It laid itself across their cold bodies. The whiteness from the fur seeped from the coat in a rippling mist. Slowly it slithered into the nose and mouth of both children. The warmth and color returned to their cheeks, and a deep glowing yellow filled their eyes._

_The colonists had all fallen asleep, listening to the soothing whispers from the forest. Unbeknownst to the slumbering colonists, light footsteps treaded through their camp. The shadows of two small children glided beyond the paper covered windows. The red, and black haired man were sound asleep with flushed cheeks. Bottles of whiskey were in their hands as they snored loudly._

_A cold chill filled their cabin. Like a gust of wind from winter had just blown in. The two men were startled by the wind. Mainly because it was the middle of summer. Cold winds never blow in._

_The two men awoke, trying to discover the cause of the wind. What they discovered made their blood run cold. Standing before them with dirt covered feet, torn to tatters clothing, and bruised skin were the two children they left for dead._

_The two children pointed their tiny little fingers at them and said, "Defilers." The wolf appeared behind them, baring its fangs venomously. The two children themselves transformed into wolves. The two men cried out in horror. The three wolves pounced, silencing the men instantly._

_When the other colonists rushed to see what all the screaming was about, the discovered no traces of the two men. Only paw prints and an eerie chill. Howls were heard in the distance. The colonists looked towards the forest. Five wolves were seen retreating to their homes, being led by the black and white wolf. The two grey wolves, and the red wolves looked back. The faces of the men and the children were seen. For the longest time the Leader of the colonists was confused. _

_A year had passed since the…determined death of his children. The number of colonists had increased with wanderers journeying into the encampment. And with the new faces came new troubles. Once again, around mid-July, someone was found dead in the forest. And as such paw prints and a cold chill remained in someone's home, and grey, and red wolves would be seen retreating into the forest. The faces of a friend seen on the grey wolves, and the faces of malcontents seen on red. Three years pass – each year another person dies, more and more wolves are seen retreating into the forest._

_As the years rolled by, the leader of the Colonists steadily became ill, run ragged by the loss of friends, and the mysterious disappearances of the questionable characters in the camp. The doctors determined the leader only had a few more days before the illness and his age took him from this world. So on the eve before the wolves would come, the leader sat at his window, stared to the moon above, and said, "My people live in constant fear this time of year. For one night, just for one, please tell me why they come. If not for me. Then so my people can be at ease._

_The next night, as the leader slept peacefully, and eerie chill, which had been felt in cabins other than his own, awoke him from a deep sleep. There, sitting beside him with piercing yellow eyes, was the black and white wolf._

_He did not scream. He did not raise an alarm. Anthony simply rose from his bed, sat with his legs over the side, and stared courageously into the wolf's eyes. _

_Anthony asked, "Why have you come?"_

_The wolf replied, "I am answering the prayer in which you spoke."_

_Anthony then asked, "Who…or what are you?"_

_The wolf replied, "I am he who watches the forest at night. I protect it from those who wish to harm it."_

_Anthony tensed his body and asked, "Have you come to kill me?"_

_The wolf shook its head. "I do not kill, but salvage." Anthony shook his head, not understanding. "You and your friends have been gracious, kind, and thoughtful to replant whatever you take." He elucidated serenely. "You children, from many years ago, sought to do the same thing." The wolf lowered its head somberly. "But the two humans which reeked of blood, sweat, and sour liquid punished them for their generosity." Just as Anthony surmised. His children were dead. "When I saw your children, I took pity on them and allowed them to join me. We then sought out the ones who wished to destroy my home, and destroyed the lives of innocent souls. And we do so each year when the summer is at its medium."_

_Anthony replied, "You save the pure and damn the wicked."_

"_Precisely." The wolf responded. "The wicked bare red coats. The pure grey."_

"_My children…" Anthony pleaded._

"_Are as pure as the night I discovered them." Anthony touched his heart. A tear fell down his cheek. "The red hunt and claim the wicked, granting them pain and torment. The grey save the pure allowing them peace in their afterlife." The wolf bowed its head to Anthony, "You sir, even with the death of your children, are of the purest souls I have ever witnessed." He gazed deeply into Anthony's eyes, "And for that…I will grant you one boon."_

"_Before you take me?" The wolf nodded his head tenderly. "Then I wish for the town to know of your legend." He immediately requested. "I wish for those who use their time to help and give, that there will be salvation for them, and an eternity in pain for those who choose to take life."_

"_Your wish…" The wolf touched his nose to Anthony, "Is so granted."_

**End of Festival Tale**

Tears came to a number of the captivated audiences eyes. Many – local and foreign - were moved by the tale. Clopin had to excuse himself due to him becoming choked up. Composing himself, Clopin returned to his audience, once again gaining the eyes of all around. "Since zat night…" He sniffled, "Zsree hundred years ago…" One of the assistants handed him a handkerchief. "Merci." He blew his nose and tossed it aside. "Ze wolves have visited our town…saving the souls of all zose forced to depart before their time." Pleased mutters were heard roving over the crowd. "All ze while zey are removing zose who would damn ze livelihood our ancestors and predecessors have spent years of zare lives to build so we can have a life!" Exuberant cheers roared from the crowd. Taylor even jumped from his seat to cheer them on. "TODAY…" Clopin howled, silencing the crowd, "We are going to honor Ze wolves for zare service, by doing what we do every year." Three women joined him on the stage. A long haired blond, a long haired brunette, and a long haired ginger, all dressed as serving wenches. "Thank them for their service with a service of our own. " He gestured to the three women, "These lovely ladies – Angelina, Miranda, Gwendolyn – will explain."

Angelina, the blond woman, stepped forward first and entranced the crowd with her bright green eyes. "In my hat," She displayed the hat, "Are little slips of paper with the word wolf written on them." She poured the pieces of paper into a cauldron. "Should a wolf be chosen you will be the one who chases after the wicked, and saves the pure."

That is when Miranda stepped forward. Her bright brown eyes glazed with happiness. "In my hat are pieces of paper with the word Wicked written on them." She added her slips to the cauldron. "Should you pick wicked, you will be the ones who capture the Pures, and are chased by the wolves. If caught…the Pures get to engage in a little fun." She teased.

Love for both Wolf and Wicked roles were displayed by the mutters. Now the Pure roles were to be announced, and the ginger, Gwendolyn, was next to announce. "These are the Pure slips." She poured them into the cauldron. Miranda and Angelina mixed them around. "The Pures will be given five different seeds." She showed the seeds in her hand. "Tree, flower, fruit, vegetable, and grain." She pointed to the forest and a plotted field. "You will be given a head start. You will take these seeds and plant them in the plot in which they are labeled. For every Wicked that is caught, a Pure will be released."

Further explanations were returned back to Clopin. The time struck 6:30 in the evening. The sun began to fall beyond the horizon lighting the sky with an awe-inspiring orange glow. "Now before ze actual celebration begins," which was normally at eight, "We are now going to allow everyone who wishes to participate," He gestured to the cauldron, "A chance to walk up and draw a paper. SO!" He clapped his hands. "All who wish to play…COME GET YOUR SLIPS!"

The crowd, including a few of the Paris crew, all lined up at the stage. People leapt from the balconies, slid down pipes from the roof, and even bed sheet parachuted to the ground. Phoebus, not wanting his injured shoulder to keep him from enjoying himself, got in line with Esmeralda, anxiously wanting to draw their role. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy literally laughed like children in anticipation. Taylor decided to go down and join in on the fun. Zanosuke scooped Elizabeth up bridal style and leapt to the line.

Sebastian addressed Alliahnna with a bow, "Shall we join in as well, My Lady?" He requested. "After all, it would be uncouth of us not to partake in a town's cultural festivities."

Alliahnna, leaning on her elbows, raised a skeptical brow to her butler. "As you wishing to participate because it is courteous?" Shifting to her side, she placed a stern hand to her hip, "Or because you wish to tempt fate for a chance to chase me from one end of town to the other?"

"Because it is courteous." He answered with a menacing chirp. Alliahnna furrowed her brow, growling heatedly. Sebastian shrugged his hands with a smug smirk. "Surely you do not require me to answer the latter?"

"Again I say…" Alliahnna groan, massaging her eyelids irritably, "You are…simply one Hell of a pervert."

"That I am." Sebastian quickly picked her up like a bride. "But you've known that for a long time." He licked her cheek again. "And yet you still love me."

"I'm reconsidering it." She snarled.

"I'm afraid you can't." Sebastian stepped on the guard rail. "You're with me for the long haul." Sebastian leapt from the balcony and to the line.

The line for the slips of paper went relatively quick. A number of people were cheering, groaning, and conversing as to the roles they got. Unfortunately the copious people receiving their roles didn't lighten the close in contact by the large crowd. Alliahnna was pressed firmly against Sebastian, practically meshed together. He, of course, had no issues with it.

"I swear if you begin to enjoy this-"

"What makes you think I already haven't?" He teased.

Before Alliahnna could retaliate with a word, a man behind her completely smashed into her, nearly knocking her and Sebastian over. "HEY!" She hissed to the man. "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!"

The man turned his head to her, "Why don't you watch where you're standing!" He retorted back, adjusting a pair of familiar spectacles.

"WHAT!" A vein in her head popped. "WILL!" Sebastian rolled his eyes, unable to believe to number of coincidences that have played out that day.

Will released an annoyed sigh, dropping his head. "Twice in one afternoon." He moaned. "Bloody Hell."

"This isn't a sunrise sunset moment for me either!" She spat back. "Being smashed up against you?" She dusted herself off, "I need to shower."

"Ooh…" A gravely, manly, feminine voice cooed. Red sleeved arms draped around Sebastian's shoulders, hugging him closely. "I would love to be smashed up against Bassy." Grell, true to form, cuddled into Sebastian, grinding his hips into Sebastian like a dog in heat. He traced a finger along Sebastian's slender jawline, "And a shower with you would be my oozing cherry top."

A hand pinched Grell's ear. Electrified pain erupted throughout the lobe. "Down boy." A cackling maniac instructed, dragging him off. Grell whimpered and whined, desperately trying to shove himself away from Undertaker. "Remember, Sebastian is already under someone else's skirt." He tugged on Alliahnna's skirt. "Ooh…" He knelt down, admiring the seaming. "Nice work…" Alliahnna slapped his hand away, holding her skirt down. "Forgive me." He curled his fingers in and out with his signature creeper grin, "I admire…art." He draped his arm around her shoulder. "By the way," He whispered in her ear, "Is black a personal request from Bassy?"

Alliahnna's fist drilled into his face, crushing it in, and driving him to the ground. Grell, Will, and a number of other spectators blinked in confusion and shock. Sebastian, Phoebus, and Schneizel all sighed heavily, shaking their heads. Alliahnna rapidly stomped his face into the dirt, burying him at least five inches. Alliahnna stopped for a moment. Undertaker laughed dazedly. Mouth gaped, and face covered in footprints. "Tell me…" Alliahnna panted in aggravation, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear, "There is a good reason the three of you are here."

"I should think that is obvious." Grell crooned, massaging his pulsating ear. "We're participating in this little celebration." Grell circled around Sebastian, draping himself onto Will's shoulders. "Mr. Sourpuss here protested," He cooed, circling a finger on his chest, "But with a little begging he was persuaded into at least drawing." Grell giggled in his ear, lining his whole body to Will's. "I do hope you are Pure." He touched his mouth to Will's ear, "So when I am Wicked I can take you away."

Will twirled his trimmers and rammed the hilt into Grell's stomach. The eccentric red reaper dropped to his knees, gasping for air while holding his stomach. "Do not be vulgar." Will demanded. Grell had waterfall tears running down his face, in the fetal position on the ground. "Fate truly is displaying his sense of humor this day." He moaned, adjusting his glasses.

"And his punch line is wearing handcrafted glasses, and an overly pricey tailored suit."

"Harpy."

"Prude."

"Stray!"

"Mutt!" Lightning surged between their eyes. A couple people backed away in fear.

Sebastian grabbed hold of Alliahnna's wrist and dragged her along. She and Will kept their gazes locked. The stream of bitterness not breaking for a second. Sebastian placed her hand inside a rabble of papers, bringing her back to reality. Without realizing it, Alliahnna found herself at the cauldron of papers. Funny how an argument with Will made her forget why she was even in line.

Alliahnna swished her hand around in the cauldron, wanting to mix the slips up. Drawing her slip she stepped down from the stage. Sebastian, Undertaker, Grell, and then Will drew their slips.

"ALLIE!" Elizabeth dashed over to her, waving happily with a giddy laugh. Alliahnna's stomach flipped and tied itself into knots. It almost felt as if someone punched her directly in the stomach. "Allie…" She called again, panting heavily as she came to a stop, "There you are. I've been looking for you." Alliahnna swallowed heavily, tempted to burst into tears. However you describe it, Alliahnna was rather hoping she didn't have to see Elizabeth face to face. At least…not until the guilt blew over.

Earlier on the train, Alliahnna asked Zanosuke if he would not mind altering Elizabeth's memory. Alliahnna needed Elizabeth to forget all traces of demon activity. Zanosuke, Sebastian, Jasper, Alliahnna – humans through and through. Demons do not exist. It was meant to keep her safe. But so far it was only serving to make Alliahnna sick to her stomach.

"Tell me…" Elizabeth's bright green eyes beamed, "What did you get?" Alliahnna could not dwell. It was a celebration, a party. It was a time to have fun.

In the spirit of fun, Alliahnna unfolded her paper at behest of Elizabeth's pleading eyes. Shockingly she was able to throw her head back and laugh. She faced the paper to Elizabeth, "I'm a Pure person."

"Aw…" Elizabeth whined, showing Alliahnna her role. "I'm Wicked."

Alliahnna and Elizabeth glanced to and from their pieces of paper and each other. They both looked to the left…then to the right. No one was looking. Without an exchange of words, they traded papers. Now Elizabeth was Pure, and Alliahnna Wicked. Fitting considering their personalities.

"GUYS!" Bardroy sped over to Elizabeth and Alliahnna, waving a slip of paper in his hand. "You'll never guess what I am." He bragged. He revealed the paper. "I'm a wolf!" He cheered. He wriggled his fingers lecherously. "And I intend to capture you, Lady Alliahnna."

"You mean you intend to try." Alliahnna chuckled.

A whistle interrupted declarations of war being exchanged by a number of other friends. All eyes fell unto Clopin who was standing atop the stage. "It is nearing 7:00 in the night." He pointed to the clock. 6:45. "All Pures please follow Gwendolyn so you may pick up your seeds." Gwendolyn waved a hand. "Once your seeds are planted…" He wiggled a brow, "Be sure to watch your backs." He purred. "Whoever survives after 15 minutes will be given a prize. Now get going and good luck."

Elizabeth felt chills run down her spine as she heard Alliahnna cackle. Quickly she ran to Paula, Mey-Rin, and Hana who were also Pures. Looking around, Alliahnna discovered Tanaka, Phoebus, and Taylor were Pures as well. Alliahnna deemed it fine. Tanaka was too old to be a Wicked or Wolf, not to mention she'd rather he not strain himself. As for Phoebus, Alliahnna didn't need her second in command and best friend injuring himself further. Now her only concern…which of her other friends would be hunting her?

**((=))**

Each Pure townsperson was given a different fruit, vegetable, and grain. Three different plough fields were prepared for each variety of seed. Pictures in each row were placed for a particular seed. Grapes, carrots, corn – seeds which followed in a similar category were set up as well.

Gardening – or simple field work – attire were given to the Pures so their nice clothing would not become dirtied. Overalls with white sleeveless shirts. Each man, woman, and child wore them differently. Straps up or down, men removed the white shirts, the women made the shirts show off their stomachs – you name it, they did it. Also worn were white Bandana's symbolizing their roles.

Mey-Rin had finished planting the wheat, artichoke, and strawberry seeds she had. Next, once Elizabeth and her other friends were done, she would move on to the forest to plant her flower and tree seeds.

A sharp jolt traveled throughout Mey-Rin's body. "Hm!" Mey-Rin flinched. She shot her attention to the small gathering of trees before the town fencing. For some reason she could not explain, it felt as if someone was watching her from the trees.

"MEY-RIN! YOU COMING?" Hana called out to her.

"RIGHT! COMING!" Mey-Rin scrambled after her.

The shadow of a person peered from around a tree. A sinister grin and glare flashed from the figure.

**((=))**

All townsfolk labeled as Pures planted their flowers and their tree seeds, taking extra care to moisten the ground with extra water and love. The soil needed to the extra care for the harsh summers to come.

Hana dusted her hands off, taking satisfaction in her completed work. As did the rest of the group. The fruits of their labor were born when they heard the town clock tower toll seven times. It was now 7:00 at night. It only took them 15 minutes. Pretty good considering how big the group was.

"Are you all finished Mr. Taylor?" Hana called out to him.

Taylor wiped the dirt off on his clothing. "Yep." He smiled. "Let's get back-" A figure obscured by shadows dropped behind Hana. It towered over her like a hungry demon. "HANA! LOOK OUT!"

Hana gasped and whipped around. She met the cold gaze of Ran-Mao. Around her waist was a black bandana. A Wicked. "Don't tell me…" Hana trembled.

"Capture." Ran-Mao replied monotonously.

"RUN FOR IT!" Taylor roared. Hana scrambled to her feet. She and Taylor made a run for the clearing.

From around a tree, Carmichael appeared, cackling manically as he blocked their path. A black bandana donned his head. Hana and Taylor came to a dead halt, caught between two wolves. Hana and Taylor attempted to split up. Ran-Mao, drawing a rope she took for the town, lassoed and constricted it around Hana, tying her up like a slab of meat. Carmichael tackled Taylor and hog tied him. He placed a foot on him in victory. "The winner is Wicked Carmichael."

"BAH!" Taylor scoffed. "Being taken down by youngsters. How disgraceful."

**((=))**

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Soma leapt from the trees. Mey-Rin screamed in fright. Soma crashed landed into her, gusting up a thick cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Mey-Rin was bound and gagged. Soma waved the V for Victory sign, grinning puckishly. "SCORE ONE FOR THE BOYS BACK HOME!"

"AHHH-HAAA!" Tanaka cried out at the top of his lungs. Soma and Mey-Rin brought their attention to the tree in front of them. Grell, with his chainsaw drawn, had Tanaka pinned to a tree. Soma and Mey-Rin cried out in horror. "Please…no…"

"Oh be quiet old timer," He raised the death scythe over his shoulder and dropped it into thin air, "I'm going to kill you." He displayed the rope. "I just need you to stand still." He snapped the rope threateningly. Tanaka, Mey-Rin, and Soma released breaths of relief. "But if you like…" Grell cooed, "I can happily oblige your fear."

"NO!" The three howled.

**((=))**

Paula, finishing her digging, made her way back for the town. Along with her was Finnian, and a few others from the town. They meandered their way back for the town too. The sound of the clock tower made them uneasy…but at the same time excited. It meant the Wickeds were sent out.

"WHOA!"

"AH!"

"HEY!"

Paula and Finnian glanced to the side. Three of the men from town were captured by three women wearing black bandanas. From up the small hill, more townsfolk plus Druitt and Lao appeared. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Finnian screeched.

Everyone gathered themselves and made a break for the town. One by one the townsfolk were caught. Laughter was heard as they were restrained. Paula and Finnian laughed excitedly, feeling the anticipation of getting caught.

"BEAUTIFUL PAULA!" Druitt swooned, rounding a tree with a rose in his hand. "COME INTO MY ARMS, SWEET ANGEL AND-" Paula's, not really noticing him, ran over him like a rug. He groaned, twitching like road kill with footprints on his face.

"What on earth was that?" Paula panted.

"I think that was Druitt." Finnian answered.

"Oops."

"Yes…" A soft voice cooed. H blue sleeved hand reached out. It grasped onto Finnian and restrained him to a firm chest. "Oops indeed."

"Lao?" Finnian gasped. "When-"

Lao leaned his face closely, "I am like a spider, dear boy." He chuckled. "You do not realize I am there," He licked Finnian's ear lobe, making him shudder, "Until I bite."

Paula reached out to help him. A man and woman blitzed her from the side. Paula dodged back. Watching them tumble over each other. "OH MISS PAAUUULLLAA!" Druitt frolicked to her with love struck hearts in his eyes. "MY DARLING BEAUTY YOU, PLEASE STOP PLAYING HARD TO GET!" Paula quivered in disgust.

"RUN PAULA!" Finnian pleaded. "GET AWAY!"

Finnian didn't have to tell her twice. Paula dashed as fast as she could down the hill, taking care to watch her footing. She stumbled and tripped, dashing for the town. Druitt must have been running on sex desiring adrenaline, because his speed increased tenfold. Arms out, and legs whirling like wheels he kissed his lips, cooing for Paula. A trail of smoke was left in his wake. Gradually he drew closer and closer to Paula. She screamed at the top of her lungs, pleading for Druitt to go away.

From above a log whirled through the air, twirling like a pinwheel. As Druitt's arms came around her, the log conked him in the back of the head like a dinging bell. He fell face first into the dirt unconscious. The log rested on the lump on the back of his head. He laughed dazedly. "Oh…the pains of love…" He moaned. Steam emitted from his lump. "So…painful…ha-ha-ha…"

Paula blinked in confusion, glancing all around for the source of the log. There was no one. But still… "Thank you whoever you are!" Paula's voice echoed to the forest. Her sights fell back onto the town as she made her way back to the town. She was halted by more people appearing with black bandanas. _Wickeds. _Paula diverted her path to the right, running for a thicket of trees and bushes.

Sitting on the highest branches with her back resting against the trunk of the tree, tossing a log up and down with a pleased grin was Alliahnna. Standing next to her on a one level higher branch was Undertaker, cackling manically. "That was a nice shot, your Ladyship."

"Glad you approve." Alliahnna tossed the other log, hitting Druitt in the head again.

"Where did you ever learn such accuracy?"

"Sebastian does have his uses."

"Speaking of which…" Undertaker's grin widened, "I hear the Michaelis family is our wolven enemies this night."

Alliahnna's brow twitched, then smirked eagerly. "That right?" She hummed. "This little contest just got interesting."

Undertaker's attention fell unto Paula. "Shall we encroach upon the fleeing miss?"

"Nah. Paula deserves a chance to flee." Alliahnna glanced to Druitt who was still out cold with pulsating lumps on his head. "With men like Druitt who are both Wicked and Dogs, she deserves the opportunity to flee for her life."

"Then who shall we prey upon?" Undertaker rubbed his hands together with excitement. "I'm anxious to get my hands a little dirty." He dropped to Alliahnna's side, draping an arm around her. "What with being retired, I don't get out much. This is the most excitement I've had since watching you and Will go at it in Paris."

"I'm glad we were entertaining for you." Alliahnna remarked emotionlessly. "And if you wish to prey upon someone…" She pointed downward, "Here come two targets now."

Phoebus and Elizabeth came sprinting down the hill. They trampled over the unconscious Druitt. Undertaker cackled even louder. "I just love watching that man be trampled. Perhaps I should turn him into a throw rug."

"By all means." Alliahnna permitted. "In the meantime…" Alliahnna positioned her feet on the side of the branch, "OH LIZZIE!" She launched herself. Elizabeth and Phoebus came to a stop, wondering who called to Elizabeth. When they looked ahead, Alliahnna stood in their path with her black bandana tied around her leg. "Hey Phoebus, Lizzie, how's life?"

"Oh come on, Allie." Phoebus pleaded. "Can't you let us slide?"

Alliahnna wagged a finger mockingly, "S0~RRY." She cooed teasingly. "We already let Paula escape." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "And you know me, Phoebus, I'm not into allowing someone escape twice."

"We?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Good evening, kiddies." Undertaker chimed happily, waving his long sleeve. Phoebus and Elizabeth gaped in dread. The reality of their disadvantage sinking in grossly. So rather than fight a meaningless battle, they both raised their hands in surrender. "Wise choice." Undertaker mocked them.

**((=))**

A number of the Pures were gently and neatly placed at the foot of the stage. One by one, each of them were escorted from the forest, led like cattle from a barn. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Hana sighed in defeat, cursing themselves for being caught so easily. Tanaka was dropped harshly to the dirt on his stomach. Grell scoffed in disgust, sneering to the old man.

"Why is it that I always wind up finding the ugly men?" He complained shrilly. He grumbled in rage, pouting to the dirt. "While the blue loving Chinese man gets the cute little kid…" He tapped his foot gently on Tanaka's back, "I get a man who hasn't made luv since man created the crossbow."

"HEY!" Grell glanced back. A foot connected with his face, sending him flying into stacked barrels of wine and pickles. Alliahnna tapped her foot with a defiant glare, daring Grell to get back up. Phoebus and Elizabeth gaped in awe, astonished by how far she let knocked him back. "Don't ever talk down to Tanaka!" She screeched in outrage. "You fifth rate, gender confused, reaper reject!"

"Oh…" Grell's veins in his head pulsated, "My dear…" His pickle juice and wine soaked body quaked in rag, "Naïve…PHANTOMHIVE!" Grell revved his chainsaw. He growled rabidly, the footprint on his face throbbing. "This time I shall ensure to add you to my list of the dead. Surely Will shall be pleased with me then."

Alliahnna grinned daringly. Reaching into her blazer, she drew six silverware knives she borrowed from Sebastian. "That still doesn't mean he'll ride an in heat mongrel!" He brow wriggled. "And Sebastian would sooner choose a rat in my stead over you. At least they have class."

Grell's eyes narrowed into slits, clenching his chainsaw tighter. Alliahnna licked her teeth, preparing to strike with the knives. Soma, Carmichael, Lao, and Ran-Mao eyed the two with excited anticipation. Undertaker chuckled like a mad man, loving the drama. Elizabeth, Phoebus, and Hana cringed away. Taylor and Tanaka could not help but watch.

Alliahnna tensed her fingers around the knives. Grell inched forward. The vibrating tolls of the clock tower halted his advances. He and Alliahnna shot their sights to the clock. 7:15. The Wicked's time was up. But…looking around… "Where's Paula?" Alliahnna asked out loud.

All heads immediately searched for the missing Paula. Where on earth could she possibly be? "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Huh?" Everyone gaped toward the gates.

Paula, running at full speed, whimpered desperately for someone to save her. "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE!" Viscount

Druitt came charging after her at a full run, kissing his lips for her. "Please, my dear, stop running and leap into my arms." Alliahnna, quirking her lips, sheathed the knives. "Do not deny what the gods of love have deemed destiny." Alliahnna scooped up a large rock. Paula tripped, falling to the back of the stage. "Please be mine," Druitt leapt for her dramatically, "LADY PAULA!" Alliahnna flicked the stone. It stuck Druitt clear in the forehead, deterring him back and into the dirt.

"I'm having a case of déjà vu." Undertaker laughed.

Alliahnna smiled with pride, relishing in Druitt's dazed chortle. "I believe this makes Paula the winner of the Pures." She announced.

"Zat it does!" Clopin agreed, skipping on scene. He placed a leaflet crown on her head. "Now Miss if you will please adjourn to the stage." He guided her up. Clopin then snapped his fingers. "BRING THE UNCONSCIOUS ONE!"

Druitt's wrists and head were bound in a stockade. His feet were placed in buckets of milk. "HUH!" He gasped. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HE PANICKED?" Paula was confused herself. Three barrels were placed around her. Wine, pickles, and eggs. "W-what are those for?" Druitt trembled. Elizabeth and the other Wickeds and Pures eyed the barrels in confusion as well.

"I'm glad you asked, My Dear Miss Paula." Clopin cheered. "With your most twisted and imagination," He patted the barrels, "You are to take the contents of these barrels," He then slapped Druitt on the face, "And decimate the Wicked who failed to capture you."

"WHAT?" Druitt screeched.

"YES!" Alliahnna cheered. Soma, Elizabeth, and Phoebus fell back laughing in victory. The rest of the crowd cheered her on.

"Wait." Soma had question marks blipping around his head. "Does Paula even have a twisted imagination?"

"Everyone does." Undertaker answered. "This woman is no exception."

"GO ON, PAULA!" Alliahnna blurted from the audience. "SHOVE THOSE PICKLES UP HIS ASS!"

"STICK THE EGGS DOWN HIS THROAT!" Carmichael hooted.

"STAIN THOSE BLONDS LOCKS WITH WINE!" Elizabeth shouted, getting into the moment.

Paula nodded firmly. "Okay." She furrowed her brow, clenching her fists with confidence. "Can I get some help?" She asked the audience. Six men immediately jumped to the stage in love struck excitement. Hearts beat in their eyes. "Alright!" She pointed a commanding finger to Druitt, "Open his pants!"

"YES MA'AM!" Two of the men dashed to Druitt and removed his pants. Druitt crossed his legs, feeling exposed. Paula, with the aid of another man, picked up the barrel of pickles and poured the dills and juice in and on Druitt's trousers. The two men who removed his pants wrenched them back up, grinding the pickle juice soaked pants WAY UP.

"YAH-HAA!" Druitt screeched. Grell threw his head back and laughed. He and Undertaker leaned on one another from laughing so hard.

"Bring the eggs!" Paula commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." The other two men shouted. They dragged the eggs along.

Paula, grabbing at least two or three hard boiled, pickled eggs, knelt to Druitt, grinning maliciously. Alliahnna shielded hers and Elizabeth's eyes. "Now…wait…" Druitt begged. "Let's calm down!" Paula opened his shirt a small ways. "I'M SORRY FOR CHASING YOU! I PROMISE I'LL-" Paula shoved the eggs into Druitt's mouth, nearly down his throat. The she rapidly stuffed them into his shirt and smashed them into his stomach, mushing the moist egg and the sticky yoke to his all white clothing. Tanaka, Mey-Rin, and Finnian trembled in fright, unable to believe Paula capable of such cruelty.

"NOW POUR THE WINE!" Paula cackled.

"AYE-AYE MA'AM!" All six men grabbed hold of the wine barrel and poured it over Druitt, covering him in maroon.

"WHOOOO!" The crowd howled in elation. Hearty laughter rolled throughout the people. Druitt was released from the stocks. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious again. He was carried off stage and taken to a barn where he would be cleaned up. Lao and Ran-Mao had matches lit, waving them side to side in farewell.

Paula stepped down from the stage and was greeted with hugs from Elizabeth and Hana who were untied some time earlier. "So what do we Wickeds get if we survive?" Soma asked.

"I guess…" Clopin snickered sneakily, "You'll have to survive…" He raised his fingers, "And find out." He snapped them.

An ominous shadow fell over the stage. An eerie wind gusted over them. Soma, Alliahnna, Undertaker, Grell, Carmichael, Lao, and Ran-Mao turned to the hoard of people surrounding them. Black shoes stomped into the dirt, A sensation of dread flowed down Soma and Alliahnna's spine. Grell, Undertaker, and Carmichael cowered behind the stage. Lao and Ran-Mao were already on the roof top hiding behind a billboard.

Sebastian, Jasper, and Zanosuke, smirking like the demons they were, stared Alliahnna, Lao, and Ran-Mao down. Soma and Grell hugged each other in terror when Will and Agni appeared. Carmichael felt his legs stiffen when Maes chuckled while connecting a fist to his palm. Undertaker, true to form, cackled when Schneizel, Esmeralda, and Bardroy challenged him. The other Wickeds trembled in fear, staggering away as the Wolves encroached. All wolves were wearing bandanas constructed of brown, grey, and red coloring.

"Now my little Wickeds…" Clopin cackled sinisterly, rubbing his hands together in a greedy fashion, "Time to run for your lives." He raised his fingers again. "You have a 60 second head start." The whole crowd of Wickeds froze. "May…the best Wicked…" He touched his finger and thumb tips together, "Try to live." The fingers snapped. They echoed in and out of everyone's ear, bringing the world to a short halt.

**Sorry for taking so long guys. I've been in a rut. Next chapter coming soon.**


	34. Chase the Wicked X Smite the Angel

**Chase the Wicked**

**X**

**Smite the Angel**

**Continuing on!**

**((=))**

On high, on the very tip of the clock tower, towering over the city of Halnare with a disparaging and disdainful eye, Angela sneered bitterly to the town and its people, casting her judgment over them.

"This was not planned." She nibbled on her thumb. "I guess even train schedules are beyond my power to predict." She glared to the happy yet frozen people down below. She hissed through gritted teeth. "Filthy humans." She snarled grudgingly. "Worshipping hideous creatures such as wolves… Her teeth gnawed on her inner cheek, drawing blood, "In place of those of the highest and purest order." Her amethyst eyes bore death bound daggers into each and every soul that filled her gaze. "And them…" She frothed at the mouth, "Those reapers…those demons…Sebastian…" She sighed his name sadly. "All of the impure shall be removed." Her wings spanned, vastly expanding with pristine white feathers glowing in the evening lit sky. "Even those who were labeled pure."

**((=))**

"HM!" Alliahnna bore her sharp gaze to the clock tower. Nothing but the clock face. But a closer look… "Hmm…" Something flickering in the wind. _A feather?_

"EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD FOR THEMSELVES!" A woman howled. At that moment everyone darted off in all directions. Carmichael retreated back into the woods with a number of other people. Druitt, still stained and soaked with pickle juice and wine, was kicked out of the barn, and then made a run for the woods after Carmichael.

"LET'S GIVE THEM A PARISIAN RUN!" Soma blurted to Alliahnna.

"AGREED!" Soma and Alliahnna dashed into the alley.

Undertaker and Grell leapt to the rooftops. Lao and Ran-Mao dashed into the sewage system, which was remarkably clean and similar to the Paris catacombs. A few people followed after them.

A number of the Wolves ran after their fleeing prey, hooting wildly. "ALRIGHT!" Bardroy grabbed hold of Maes in a buddy-buddy headlock. "LETS CATCH US SOME CONVICTS!"

"YEAH!" Maes howled. He and Bardroy charged full force into the forest after Maes and Druitt.

Schneizel, inspired by his young protégés' enthusiasm, bowed in an escorting gesture to Esmeralda. "Shall we journey forth as well?"

"Let's." She giggled. She and Schneizel removed the man hole. Now normally, as a Noble, Schneizel wouldn't reduce himself into traveling into an underground tunnel or any particular location littered with filth. But in the spirit of a celebration…he'd wrestle a pig. Besides, Schneizel wasn't so pompous or prissy to worry about muddying his shoes. "I'm going to enjoy this." Esmeralda giggled.

"As am I." Schneizel and Esmeralda jumped down, vanishing in the darkness.

Will exchanged glances with the Michaelis family and Agni, all of whom were smirking. "Well…" Will grumbled in annoyance, "I shall deal with Grell." He adjusted his glasses, the gleam hiding his irritation. "It will be the only way I can make him pay for this humiliation."

"I shall accompany you." Jasper volunteered. Will grunted, disgusted by the volunteer. "I am intrigued by the Undertaker."

"So long as you stay out of my way." Will warned.

"As you wish." Jasper remarked sardonically.

Agni, Zanosuke, and Sebastian watched Jasper and Will vanish on the roof top. "I believe that is our cue to give chase as well." Sebastian chortled Agni.

"Indeed." Agni laughed. "This will be most entertaining."

Zanosuke stroked his chin in deep confusion, "I am bewildered by something." He announced. "What did Soma mean by…a Paris run."

"A few months ago," Agni explained with a reminiscent smile, "Prince Soma and Lady Alliahnna wished to evade work." Zanosuke found that a little surprising. Seeing as how good Alliahnna is at her job and how much she gets into it, he figured she loved her work. _Must be the paperwork. _Nobody likes paperwork. "When they declared they would not do their work," He pointed between himself and Sebastian, "We engaged in a little chase throughout Paris. Of course we won."

Zanosuke chuckled into a hand, not surprised by Sebastian's indulgence in a little tomfoolery. "Then let us give chase." He encouraged. "I wish to see how swift and agile your Masters' are."

**((=))**

A man and his wife laughed childishly as they hid themselves within the Bronx of Halnare. The man tenderly grasped his wife's wirsts and pirouetted her into his arms, obscuring them both in the shadows of an alley. One, two…five people ran past them. All the while none the wiser to their presence.

The wife could not resists chortling. Her husband put a hand to her mouth, only to snicker himself. "Perhaps if we remain here," The man chuckled, "We can win this little contest."

"Oh," The wife cuddled closely, "I wonder what the prize is."

"Reconciliation for your sins." The two love birds whipped their attention to the end of the alley. Emerging from within the eerie shadows, Angela stepped into view. Her sight glowered sharply.

"Sins?" The man replied, hiding his wife behind him. "What sins?"

"You worship and cherish filthy impure beasts over the highest order of apparition." She elucidated harshly. But still, regardless of her malice, a dark smile basked her pale lips. "Even now you are labeled as wicked and take pride in being at the mercy of the wolves. Unforgivable."

"Listen, Ma'am," The husband backed him and his wife back slowly, not wishing to offend the new face at first blush. "I know not who you are, or what your concerns may be with us," Angela's chuckle sent chills running down their spines, "But please state your true business with us so we may be on our way."

"Very well…" Angela stretched a hand into her long flowing white dress. In her palm was a long torturing whip. "For your cries against heaven, and you decision to cherish the filth over the pure," She let the whip end dribble to the ground, "You both shall be punished in a manner deemed fit." She touched the hilt with two fingers. A glowing cross flashed, making the whip alight with a white outline. The wife and Husband trembled in their place, rooted by fear. "You both are hereby sentenced to…" She wrenched the whip up, "Reconcile via DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" The whip snapped violently across the man's chest, and cracked on the woman's face. The man and woman hissed and howled in pain. Wide gashes ripped into their skin. The man and woman dropped to their knees to cradle the wounds. They had healed themselves closed. "Now…" Angela's pupils glowed a bright bluish white glow, "Rise…" The same glow consumed the eyes of the husband and wife, taking the form of a cross. They both rose to their feet obediently. "Seek those who are impure…and bring them to realize their sins. Kill all who resist."

"Yes…Lady Angela."

**((=))**

Soma and Alliahnna dashed in and out of every street and alleyway they could find. Shadows from overhead skipped from rooftop to rooftop, followed after them without so much as losing sight. On the ground with the fleeing two was Agni in heated pursuit. Regardless of their attempts to dodge him, Soma and Alliahnna failed to maneuver their way away from Agni.

No matter how swift they were, Alliahnna and Soma could not be rid of their pursuers. Not so long as they were together. Alliahnna, of course, could probably get away from Agni, but Soma would find it suspicious if she just left.

Soma and Alliahnna came to an opening in the town. Zanosuke and Sebastian touched down in front of them, sniggering as they blocked their path. Alliahnna and Soma backed up, deciding to retreat back the way they came. Agni stamped his foot down, and folded his arms as he intervened. Alliahnna and Soma stood back to back, feeling the space around them grow tighter.

"Let's split up!" Soma encouraged with a whisper. Alliahnna arched a surprised brow. _Well there's a surprise._ "Let's meet at the tower."

"Agreed." Soma and Alliahnna reached behind, grabbed a smoke pellet and tossed it to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Soma and Alliahnna were gone. But their foot prints weren't.

**((=))**

Soma dodged in and out of Alleyways, utilizing every twist and turn he found. As Soma rounded another corner, he ran full force into Agni, being rebounded into the ground. "Good evening, my prince." He greeted smugly. Soma rolled backwards and sprang to his feet, preparing for another run. "I advise that you stand down." Agni proceeded to negotiate. "I am afraid, even as my master, you do not stand a chance against me."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Soma remarked confidently.

"Then by all means." Agni invited. "Come, PRINCE!" Agni sped forward. He lunged a hand forward.

Soma ducked down, feeling the wind of the hand. Agni countered with his other hand. Soma weaved to the side, staggering to the wall. Agni wheeled around and launched both hands. Soma pulled himself up by a pipe protruding from the wall. The hands struck the wall, cracking it a small ways. Soma flipped himself up and proceeded to climb up the pipe, making his way for the roof. Agni effortlessly climbed after him. Soma reached into his back pocket and tossed blue pellet. Agni swatted it away, only to be splashed in the face with sneezing powder.

"WAH-CHOO!" He fell to the ground. Luckily he was able to land on his feet. "ACHOO! ACHOO! AAAACHOOOO!" He could have created a hurricane with how hard he was sneezing. He stuck his face underneath a faucet leaking from the restaurant he was near. The powder was easily washed away.

Agni climbed to the rooftop once more. With the gentle evening breeze blowing over him, Agni found no trace of Soma, nor any clue as to which way he went.

"Well played, My Prince." He sniffled. "But this game is far from over."

**((=))**

Alliahnna panted heavily as she leapt from on rooftop to the other. Her foot nearly slipped a few times off the ledges, but she kept up her swift pace. Zanosuke and Sebastian were tailing right behind her, keeping Alliahnna in their sights.

As Alliahnna crash landed onto another roof, her face hit something similar to wall, knocking her to her butt. "Ow…" She whimpered, rubbing her nose. "What the Hell?" She glanced to the object she ran into. "AH!"

Jasper stood over her, smiling snidely. "Hello, Ms. Phantomhive." He chortled smugly. "How are you this evening?"

Zanosuke and Sebastian stopped as they saw their father. "Aren't you supposed to be chasing Undertaker and Grell?" She squealed.

"Undertaker evaded me…" Jasper knelt down to her, "So I decided to come after you."

A sweat drop hung on Alliahnna's head, "Forgive me if I don't feel honored." She moaned. Alliahnna flipped onto her feet. She dug the balls of her feet into the roof, ready to run again.

Jasper narrowed his eyes disparagingly, "Are you sure that is wise?" Instinctively Sebastian and Zanosuke encroached on her. "One Substitute demon against three full fledge demons?" Alliahnna cast her gaze around, coming to the realization of her disadvantage. She hated it when people were right. "Please do yourself a favor and give up now."

Alliahnna smirked defiantly, narrowing her sights challengingly. She scoffed to Jasper's request for surrender. Sebastian grinning in excitement. "Now if I were to give up without a fight, what kind of Phantomhive would I be?"

"Eloquently put, My Lady." Sebastian commended. He dug his foot into the roof. "Shall we?"

"Why not?" Alliahnna launched forward for Jasper.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her. Alliahnna stepped up on his knee, then his shoulder, and flipped over him. She kicked off on the back of his head, shoving him toward his sons. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, FOSSILS!" She taunted, jumping to the next roof.

"Is that an invitation?" Zanosuke asked happily.

"Indeed it is!" Sebastian charged for his master. Jasper and Zanosuke followed after him.

Alliahnna found her way to the roof of Halnare's local task force, tumbling forward. Sebastian soared over and landed in her path. He countered with a straight lunge forward. Alliahnna bent all the way back, feeling Sebastian fly over her. Upside down, Alliahnna saw Zanosuke coming for her. Alliahnna brought her feet up and hand sprang into the air, watching Zanosuke slide along the roof. Jasper immediately appeared behind Alliahnna in mid-air. His arms moved to wrap around her. Alliahnna clamped her hands to his wirsts, trying to fight back the hands. Jasper's strength greatly outmatched hers. The muscles in her arms felt as if they would tear.

Sebastian and Zanosuke soared into the air. Dread flowed over Alliahnna. The two brothers inched closer as Jasper's hold nearly enclosed around her more tightly. Alliahnna pushed the arms out a foot and shoved herself down. She landed hard on the roof. A sharp jolt darted through her legs. She stepped to one knee, wishing to relax. _This is too much…_She panted mentally, _And they aren't even trying. _

All three of the Michaelis family drifted down toward her. "I don't enjoy being played with!" Alliahnna flipped back, looped around, and jumped through a window into the PD. Zanosuke looped around after her. Touching down in PD, all he found were dumbstruck officers with their coffee mugs and donuts to their mouths. "Have any of you seen a girl, yay tall, long bluish black hair, sparkling blue eyes?" All officers pointed down the hall. The ones down the hall pointed to the left. And the ones to the left pointed to the downstairs. "Thank you." Zanosuke dashed in the directions given. Looking down the stairs, he saw nothing.

Jasper and Sebastian, waiting on the roof, idled as they awaited Zanosuke's return. Zanosuke leapt onto the roof, grumbling under his breath while adjusting his hair. "She escaped." He announced in shame.

"No surprise." Sebastian chuckled. "She is resourceful."

"Quick as well." Jasper rumbled.

"And likely to be fuming." Sebastian ran a hand over his neck.

"Why would she be fuming?"

"_I don't enjoy being played with._" Sebastian reiterated. "She knows we weren't trying."

**((=))**

Druitt and Carmichael ran as far into the woods with the others as they could. Those portrayed as wolves howled as loud as humanly possible, increasing the turmoil swirling in the fleeing Wickeds.

Two women leapt from the trees above, plowing two men into the dirt. A man whipped from around a tree, wrestling his friend to the ground. A woman tripped her friend and pinned her to the ground. At one point six people emerged from behind boulders and surrounded a few of their friends. One by one the Wickeds were captured.

Three more Wickeds were carried off back to town. From beyond a bush, wearing leafy camouflage hats, Carmichael and Druitt peered over the bush, watching as their adversaries vanished down the hill. "Maybe if we stay here we'll be safe."

"I do not care where we hide!" Druitt whimpered, tugging at his trousers. "Just please get these pants off me." He whined. "The wine and pickle juice are starting to give me a rash." Carmichael chuckled under his breath. "It's not funny." She rasped. "It stings like a bitch."

"This will help." A hand handed him some ointment.

"Thank you kind sir – AHH!" Bardroy towered over the Druitt. A bundle of rope hung on his arm.

Carmichael scrambled to his feet and took off, only to run face first into Maes. "Not so fast, kid." Maes gripped him by the collar, displaying the rope. "You're mine."

Druitt cried pathetically, being tied with his hands and feet in the air. "That was easy." Bardroy announced smugly, dusting his hands off. "Now I can rescue Hana!" He fantasized.

"And maybe this time you can ask her out instead of becoming tight lipped." Maes teased.

Druitt's eyes twinkled brightly, "If you don't want her, I will be happy to-"

Bardroy slammed his foot into Druitt's face. "NO YOU WILL NOT!"

**((=))**

Alliahnna and Soma meandered lazily into the clock tower, admiring the awesomeness of the bronze bell. Soma ran a hand up and down the smooth bronze, allured by the cool sensation. Alliahnna, on the other hand, admired the ground tentatively. She grazed her fingers gingerly over the loose gravel. A gentle breeze wafted through, bringing bliss to Alliahnna and Soma's sweaty skin.

In the wind, a small object floated in, touching Soma on the head. "Huh?" He removed the object. "A feather?" Alliahnna tensed and shot a sharp glance to him. Soma twisted and twirled the feather, inspecting the pure white bird attachment with confusion. "I didn't know birds in Halnare had white feathers like this."

Alliahnna snatched the feather from his fingers and glare hatefully. "No bird in the world has feathers like this!" She snapped, startling Soma. "This feather…" Her arm quaked, resisting the urge to punch the nearest wall, "Belongs to the monsters who took Ciel and my parents from me!" She growled quietly. The tower echoed. She did not wish for a passerby to hear.

Soma gaped in awestruck horror. To him, why a person would wear feathers was beyond him. But never did her imagine a lover of feathers brought Alliahnna such pain. "Your family's murderer is here? Now?" He looked around, feeling paranoid.

"Not just now!" Alliahnna threw the feather, tossing it out the window. "They were there when Mooska and Sumano appeared too."

"They're following you?" Soma gasped.

"Looks like." She responded, moving strands of hair behind her ear.

"They did say they were going to keep a watch over me."

"You should tell Sebastian!"

"He already knows."

"Then at least tell the others."

"Tell them what?" Alliahnna scoffed derisively. "Tell them a murderer is following me?" She approached Soma, making him back away. "Tell them to either be on guard 24/7 or give up on the trip everyone's been waiting days for?" Soma's back hit the wall. Alliahnna encroached on his personal space oppressively close. "A trip, by the way, some of us suffered hours of shopping to be prepared for."

Soma motioned his hands in a calming manner, "Alright…Alright…" He moaned, "I see your point." Alliahnna released a relaxed breath, backing away so Soma could breathe. Soma sighed with relief, dusting himself off. "But what do you plan to do when they appear?" He quizzed her pressingly. "What do you plan to do when everyone becomes involved?"

"What makes you think you aren't?" Alliahnna countered harshly. Soma shook his head in confusion. "They're watching me, Soma." She repeated irately. "They're watching me, studying me so that when they strike they are able to do so with quick precision." She furrowed her brow, dogging the young prince with urgency. "What makes you think they aren't watching you, too?"

Soma wrapped his arms around himself, already feeling the eyes of a person not their glaring him down. "What do we do?" He trembled. "We cannot keep this from everyone."

"No…we can't…" Alliahnna agreed hesitantly, but full heartedly. "Which is why…" She trailed off, looking over the edge of the tower, "We only tell those…" Agni meandered along the streets, thoroughly searching for Soma or any who bare the mark of the Wicked, "Who can prevent a calamity."

"For now, though," Soma placed a hand to her shoulder, "I say we try to enjoy this game." He pointed a thumb to the exit. "We are being pursued after all."

"Agreed." Alliahnna chuckled. "I wouldn't want to make this too easy for Sebastian."

**((=))**

"ACHOO!" Sebastian sneezed.

"Catching a cold?" Zanosuke teased.

"No such thing." Sebastian assured him, stroking his nose. "That is merely a sign that My Lady has decided to get serious."

**((=))**

The moon had begun to show itself from beyond the horizon. The crescent shape nearly visible for all to bask in its beauty.

"UH!"

"GAH!"

"UN!"

"NO!"

Four more people – two men and two women – felt the burn of the cross as they were touched by its vessel. Six people who protested against what they're fellow – though not in their right mind – townsfolk were preaching. Like animals in the slaughter they were struck down with extreme prejudice. Angela - standing off to the side as five more soon after were brought to her fold and five more were killed - laughed darkly. "Let us see you combat innocent humans…Alliahnna Phantomhive."

**((=))**

"I heard someone over here!" Someone cried out, splashing through the sewage water.

"Let's get 'em!" Another person trailed after the others.

"They won't get away!" A woman announced confidently.

Lao peered around the corner, watching idly as a number of people vanished down the passage. He nodded to Ran-Mao, giving the all clear for them to proceed. "Normally I would not subject us to traversing through such filth," He draped his arm around her shoulder, "But for the sake of winning I'm willing to travel into the pits of Hell."

"Prize." Ran-Mao remarked.

"Yes…" Lao purred, "I am rather curious of the prize myself." He remarked, splashing through the water. A red substance slithering through the rotted water caught his attention. "Hm?" Lao knelt down, putting his fingers into it. "What manner of water is this?" He gazed at his hand in disgust.

"Blood." Ran-Mao stated.

"You're right…" Lao dazedly followed the stream. The blood originated from a perpendicular path. "Let us see who or what it is that bleeds." Lao and Ran-Mao meandered casually, wishing to keep quiet seeing as how they were still being chased.

As Lao and Ran-Mao peeked around the corner, Lao gasped in horror. Sitting against the wall, eyes wide open and lifeless, blood spilling from chest and mouth, were three men and two women. Two lied on the ground nearest them. A little boy and girl. On the wall, written in their blood, was the would _Impure_.

"It would seem this game has taken a turn for the worst." Lao remarked in disgust.

"And it is about to get even worse." Lao and Ran-Mao twisted around. A portly man with a shaven head, long beard and mustache blocked their path. Behind him were three semi heavily armed men – pipes, planks of wood, and a crowbar. Cross like glows filled their eyes. "By word of her ladyship you are deemed unclean and must either repent for your sins or die."

"Though both options sound wonderful," Lao, from out of nowhere, drew his sword and Ran-Mao her ornaments, "We must respectfully decline them both."

"THEN DIE!" The portly man charged. Ran-Mao met him mid-way. Jabbing her ornament outward she connected with his stomach, knocking the wind from him. The man staggered to his knees, holding his bruised abdomen. Ran-Mao then spanned the ornaments and clashed them together, smashing his head and all matter inside. He dropped dead on the spot.

The other three men who served as his support roared wildly, stampeding for Ran-Mao. "No, no…" Lao chortled teasingly, dashing around Ran-Mao. "None of that." He slashed his sword sideward, severing their heads. "Well that certainly was boring."

"Report."

"Later." Lao sniggered. His eyes opened slightly, enticed by the surprising lash out. "For now…" He purred, stepping on the dead bodies, "Let us finish this little game. It should be heating up topside."

"HAA!" A woman flew down the corridor, splitting her head open on the little ledge. Lao and Ran-Mao glanced up the way the woman flew from. Two men feel into the water. Their heads sunk below the surface. Esmeralda and Schneizel panted heavily. Sewage water stained their clothing and body.

"Perfect timing." Lao formed the OK with his fingers. "You both earned points in my book."

"Judging from your nonchalant behavior," Esmeralda heaved bitterly, "You were attacked as well."

"No opposition." Ran-Mao remarked.

"True, Ran-Mao." Lao patted her on the head. "These wannabe assassins were no true threat."

"But why are they here?" Schneizel demanded to know.

"Why are the townspeople attacking us?" Esmeralda shrieked.

"They are not just attacking us." Lao assured them – surprisingly – seriously. "They killed their own people as well."

"We must warn the people." Esmeralda turned to run for an exit. Ran-Mao grabbed hold of her wrist. "What?"

"Quiet." She ordered.

"But-"

"She is right, Esmeralda." Schneizel encouraged her pleadingly. "Though the safety of the townspeople must come first," He explained first hand, seeing Esmeralda's distress, "To alert them would not only cause mass panic, but would excite others to begin killing indiscriminately." Schneizel looked to the dead men and women. "The assassins look like brothers, sisters, and friends. To state random killings are taking place will excite mass panic."

"But…"Esmeralda's expression quaked, "Shouldn't Alliahnna…"

"I guarantee she knows." Schneizel assured her with a smile. "I can also guarantee she's trying to ascertain the meaning behind these strange murders."

"Should we ascertain this mystery as well?" Lao asked slyly. "Or shall we play ignorant?"

"Ignorant, but with a watchful eye." Schneizel placed a hand to Lao's shoulder. "And I do believe you've been caught." He sniggered mischievously.

"Huh?" Lao groaned with confused spirals filling his mind. At some point Esmeralda managed to restrain Ran-Mao. "When…"

Lao's wrists were bound tightly, and Schneizel lugged him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "This is what happens when you talk too much." Schneizel mocked him. "Let's go, Esmeralda."

"Yes, My Lord." Esmeralda escorted Ran-Mao along.

"Can't we talk this out?" Lao pleaded.

"Nope." Schneizel answered swiftly.

Unbeknownst to the four, one of the walls had an ear extended.

**((=))**

The moon had risen high in the sky, alighting the night ebony and making the stars twinkle ever so brightly. Courtesy of everyone taking off in different directions, the chasing of the Wickeds time limit was extended a great number of times. The hour was reaching 8:15. A full hour had passed. Torches were lit throughout the town, lighting the path for any who left the town limits. 8:30 would be the end of the chase.

Half of the Pures had been released. They and the Wolves who freed them adjourned to their rooms and or the taverns in order to wait for the rest of the Wickeds and Wolves to return.

Bardroy released Hana, Maes released Taylor. Schneizel freed Tanaka, not wanting the old man to be hurt. And finally, true to her nature, Esmeralda freed Phoebus. A small handful – including Grell, Undertaker, Soma, and Alliahnna – still remained in hiding. But sooner or later they would be found.

"Deaths, huh?" Alliahnna questioned nonchalantly. Her legs folded, and hands sitting in the middle, Alliahnna leaned back against the rooftop wall, keeping as low as possible.

"Indeed." Undertaker cackled. "So far I've counted ten dead bodies." Soma gaped in horror. "But it would appear a group of 15 are causing the trouble."

"15?" Soma remarked in bewilderment.

"Actually 10 if you count the ones the two Chinese people, Schneizel, and Esmeralda killed."

"Still…such a small number."

"All it takes is one to excite a riot." Alliahnna elucidated. "But regardless this is a problem." She stroked her chin pensively. _Frist the angel feather…now the murders…_ Alliahnna attempted to put two and two together. A thought came to mind. _Could it be like with Mooska? _She prayed that wasn't the case. "And the fact that no one's noticed is a problem."

"Meaning?" Soma hummed.

"Meaning," Grell trilled, "Our murderers are able to operate in the shadows."

"Speaking of shadows…" Alliahnna looked around curiously, "Has anyone seen the Wolves in our midst?"

"We lost Will and Jasper a while ago." Grell stated proudly. "Will was quite peeved, but it is worth it."

"Agreed." Soma chuckled.

"Maybe if we stay up here we can avoid capture." Undertaker assumed confidently.

Alliahnna's once impish smile converted into fear. "Think again." She trembled. The three men glanced to her with confused expressions. Alliahnna pointed a quivering finger. The three men followed the finger and gasped in horror. Will and Jasper stood on the ledge. Their eyes glowed in the moon light. To the left stood Zanosuke. To the right was Agni. And behind Alliahnna was Sebastian.

"Well you four were hard to track." Sebastian chortled teasingly.

"But unfortunately for you, Stray," Will grumbled, adjusting his glasses, "Your stench could not be masked, even by the night breeze." Alliahnna growled nastily.

"And the end…" Zanosuke boasted, stretching the rope, "Victory goes to the elite."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, son." Undertaker countered darkly. His eye covered face directed itself to the elder brother demon. "You seem to forget…" His one eye twinkled, "You have to catch us with that rope first." Soma instinctively reached behind his back for the pellets. "And I don't see that happening yet."

Soma rounded his hand around. "NO!" Agni gasped. Soma brought his hand down.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Prince." Sebastian chortled. His hand snapped to his wrist, an twisted slightly.

"OW! HEY!" Sebastian restrained both hands over Soma's head. "Let go!"

"I believe I've caught myself a prince." Sebastian boasted.

Alliahnna scrambled to her feet and made an escape. Zanosuke appeared beside her, grabbed her by the wrist and restrained both hands behind her back. "I've caught a princess." He bragged.

"DAMMIT ZANO!"

"A princess with a foul mouth."

During the commotion Grell and Undertaker made their escape. Will and Jasper gave chase, leaving Agni without a victim. "Then I shall seek out someone from the town." He leapt to the streets below, heading in the general direction of Jasper and Will.

"This blows." Soma moaned, his hands tied behind his back.

"No kidding." Alliahnna groaned. Zanosuke carried her bridal style. "I hope you aren't sour because I called you old."

"Not at all, My Lady." He grinned. "But Sebastian might be." Alliahnna swallowed a massive nervous lump. Stiffly she turned to Sebastian. He chuckled darkly, sending chills down her spine.

**((=))**

Grell and Undertaker leapt from one rooftop to the next, moving at top speed. From Grell's left Will appeared alongside him, his glasses gleaming in the moonlight. Jasper came trailing next to Undertaker, grinning hungrily for the challenge.

Undertaker skidded to an abrupt halt, sniggering as Jasper dashed past him. The elder demon slid to a halt, squaring his feet for the Reaper. Grell pulled an immediately right turn for the ledge, only to have Will appear in his path.

"You might as well give up." Will drew his scythe. "You and I both know you don't stand a chance against me."

"That was years ago, dear Will." Grell chortled, drawing his scythe. "This day…" He licked the tiny blades, "I will be the one on top!" Both reaper charged at each other. The parries made by the trimmers created violently trickling sparks. The sparks lit up the rooftop, igniting the fire of their pent up rivalry.

Will, true to his nature, blocked and countered each strike with little to no emotion. Grell on the other hand was cackling like a mad man as he scooted Will back. As Grell brought his chainsaw down for a final strike, Will furrowed his brow and disappeared. The chainsaw drilled into the plaster. "WHAT?"

Feeling his presence behind him, Grell whipped around. The butt of Will's scythe bashed him square in the face. Grell staggered back, holding the pulsating welt. Will appeared behind Grell again, and wrapped the rope around him. The chainsaw fell to the ground. Will tightened the restraints, then tossed Grell over his shoulder. "Let's go." He commanded.

"Oh my…" Grell cooed, blushing madly, "Will I never noticed how fabulous your butt is." Grell cuddled his face to the lower back. "So firm and smooth. It's making me hot. OW!" Grell's head was smacked into a pole.

"So sorry." Will remarked emotionlessly.

"WHAT A LIAR!"

**((=))**

Jasper animatedly lunged for Undertaker, not once letting up. He was, by appearance, at top speed to catch the retreating reaper. Unfortunately for Jasper his top speed wasn't enough. Undertaker was just a few miles faster.

As Jasper missed Undertaker once again, he whirled himself around, skidding his feet on the roof. Undertaker, with his sleeve covered hand to his mouth, snickered at the demons attempts to capture him. Jasper launched himself once more. Undertaker stepped nonchalantly to the side. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a lot quicker than that, my boy."

"I'm not your boy, Grim Reaper!" Jasper snapped, panting heavily. "I'm older than the first pharaoh of Egypt!"

"And three times older than him." Jasper gawked dumbly, feeling dumbstruck. "Which makes you several centuries too early to even consider touching me." He touched a menacing finger to his forever grinning face. "Though I have to say…you're quite…alluring for a youngster."

Jasper furrowed his brow resentfully. "Do not speak such vulgarities to me!" He growled.

"It's so cute how all demons are easily flustered."

"SHUT UP!" Jasper punched the rooftop in. Undertaker simply jumped for the next roof. Jasper turned on his heels and leapt for him. Undertaker observed the demon as he was nearly upon him. He grinned…vanished. Jasper flew face first into a flag pole. Then he collapsed to the roof with birds swirling around his head.

"AH-HAHAHAHA!" Undertaker cackled loudly. "This is the most fun I've had in years!" He bragged.

"Ugh…" Jasper moaned, climbing to his knees.

"Care to try again, boy?" Undertaker teased.

"I humbly volunteer!" Undertaker glanced to the side.

Agni tackled Undertaker down, bringing him to a full force face plant next to Jasper, who blinked in utter disbelief. "OW! GET OFF ME!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Agni had Undertaker's head and one arm in a lock. A piece of the rope was around one of Undertaker's wrist. "YOU'RE MINE!"

"I don't swing that way, thank you!" Jasper rose to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I do not appreciate your insinuation!" Agni tightened the rope. Undertaker squealed in pain.

"I don't appreciate being tied up!" Jasper began to walk off. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"There are only five minute remaining in this contest." He announced with a nonchalant wave. "I plan to catch someone before being subjugated to one of this town's humiliating punishments." He smirked back menacingly to the reaper. "Besides its your own fault for being caught by a human."

"THIS IS NO MERE HUMAN!"

"You're right." Agni tightened the ropes, injuring Agni further. "I'm one Hell of a human!"

A sweat drop hung down Undertaker's head. "Somehow only Sebastian and Alliahnna make that statement work for them."

**((=))**

Elizabeth, Finnian, Mey-Rin and a few others were released with the capture of the Wickeds. Alliahnna, Soma, and Undertaker groaned shamefully at how easily they were captured. There was no one who felt more pathetic than them.

"NO WILL, PLEASE!" Grell screeched at the top of his lungs. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He was tossed to his butt. Will hoisted a barrel of pickle juice over his head. The gleam of the moon shadowed his eyes over. "WILL PLEASE!" Alliahnna scuffled her feet on the ground, cowering behind Sebastian. Agni picked up Soma and moved him. Everyone backed away. "NOOO!" Will crashed the barrel onto him. The juice splashed over every inch of his body, and the barrel shattered. Grell cried in dread. Stream of heavy tears fell over his cheeks. "Why would you do that tom me, Will?"

"For subjecting me to this level of Tomfoolery!" Will growled, adjusting his glasses. "The minute we leave I will put you through punishments even the devil himself would quiver in fear of."

"I know I'm quivering at the thought." Maes whispered to Taylor and Carmichael. They both nodded fervently in agreement.

The clock tower tolled loudly, sounding the 8:30 time. The time to chase the Wickeds was up. Now for the punishment slash reward.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Clopin sprang to the stage. "THAT IS THE END OF THE CHASE!" Howls of exuberant cheers erupted throughout the crowd. The wolves and Pures all hooted and clapped while the Wickeds groaned in disgraced defeat.

"Has anyone seen my husband?" A portly woman wearing a Wicked band asked throughout the noise. "He hasn't returned."

"What was your husband?" Clopin asked.

"A Wicked like me." She answered with concern. "My nephew was a Wolf. He chasing him." She looked around frantically through the torch lit darkness. "My nephew has not retuned either."

"Neither has my brother." A man with a Wolf band announced. "He's the Pure I just released. He said he was going to check on his wife and be back."

"I saw him enter." A woman with red hair remarked. "But I didn't see Paul and Melanie exit."

"My mother is missing too." A young woman mentioned.

"Has anyone seen our father?" Two girl cried out.

"My son isn't here either." A man searched.

Alliahnna and Sebastian exchanged perturbed glances. Schneizel and Esmeralda stared firmly to Ran-Mao and Lao. Undertaker, Will, and Grell listened to the mutters of concern being spread throughout the crowd. Jasper and Zanosuke glided their sights over the town. The shadows were growing thicker…darker. Soma whispered into Agni's ear, bringing the inhuman butler to stand protectively in front of his Prince. Maes, Carmichael, and Taylor started searching the crowd, keeping an eye out for someone just entering. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy kept Tanaka and Hana close and protected, sensing impending doom. Druitt merely lied half dead on the ground. Alliahnna whispered to Phoebus. The Lieutenant nodded and brought his guard up.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" All focuses and concentrations were broken. Eyes darted to a dark skinned woman covered in blood and tattered clothing shrieked. "Please help!" She fell to her knees.

"Michelle!" Clopin ran to the woman. Sebastian, Zanosuke, and the others steadily began to untie the Wicked role players. Clopin slid to his knees and hugged Michelle close. "Shh…shh…my sweet," He cooed lovingly, "What is wrong?" He hummed.

"Leonardo…Leonardo!" She cried to Clopin with pleading eyes. Clopin stroked a hand down her back. "Leonardo attacked me!"

"What?" A blond haired man shouted in outrage. "My brother would never-"

"I saw him, Lester!" Michelle assured him. "He attacked Michael, then he came after me!"

"What do you mean _attacked Michael?_" Lester demanded grudgingly. "What's going on?"

"Retribution!" A man with wavy blond locks emerged from the darkness of an alley. Blood of another stained his golden locks, dripping to his white sleeveless shirt.

Michelle hid behind Clopin. The jester held her protectively. "Leonardo!" Lester howled. "What is this?"

"I told you, Lester…" He trailed off, bringing his middle finger and thumb together. "Retribution for our sins." He snapped his fingers. A rippling echo of footsteps reverberated in the air. Gasps and cries of horror sounded from the crowd. Alliahnna, her men, and the Reapers all rose to their feet and tensed. The people of Halnare – normal humans who were just looking forward to a celebration in which all were brother and sister for one night – trudged forward with shards of glass, pipes, broken wood, and any other object which could be used as a weapon in their hands.

The people began to stagger away, gaping in horror as their loved ones – their brothers in arms – approached them with sadistic glares in their eyes. A glow unlike anything they had ever seen. To worsen the sense of confusion and terror, members of the task force were among the bloodied and psychotic. By far, and a guessed estimation, there were at least 50.

"We praise beings below the highest order of god." Leonardo mumbled droningly. "Impure beasts!" Sebastian and Alliahnna furrowed their brows. They've heard those words before. "We worship wolves! Mongrels of the dirt! Hell hounds of the demon!" _We're recognized. _Jasper, Sebastian, Zanosuke, and Alliahnna thought humorously. "We must be made to pay for our sins. All must pay."

"Leonardo…" Lester moaned. A member of the task force pushed him back.

Alliahnna urged Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy to take Elizabeth and Tanaka, and hide in the hotel. Schneizel took Hana and Esmeralda by the wirsts and dragged them along. Agni urged Soma to take cover as well. The prince refused.

"You all have a choice." Leonardo announced. "Either repent your sins, and join us in cleansing this world of its filth," He furrowed his brow harshly, "Or die where you stand?"

"Sebastian…" Alliahnna whispered, "They have the same symbol." She meant the cross like glows in their eyes. "What is that?"

"It's an infection." He rumbled under his breath. "And like all infections it spreads, but in a unique way." Alliahnna studied the persons, searching for the unique passing of the infection. There were no distinguishable marks. So how…?

"HERE!" Leonardo bellowed. "Allow us to demonstrate the painless salvation which awaits you." A young man was brought forward. A woman from the audience shouted that it was her younger brother. Leonardo knelt to the bleeding and clearly beaten down man. "Do repent for your sins, brother?"

"I…I do…" He choked on his own blood.

"Do you wish to see heaven?"

"I do…"

"Then you shall be granted access to the gates." Leonardo turned the man's head towards him. "You shall join the fold of clean and pure." The cross in his eyes lit white and red, glowing brightly. The man grunted and groaned, his eyes widening. The cross passed from Leonardo's eyes into the man's.

"Asked and answered." Zanosuke mumbled to Alliahnna. "It's a willing acceptance."

"Then half these people are in danger." Phoebus remarked. "Just looking at them half of them want to run."

"They won't get the chance." Alliahnna rumbled disturbingly.

"You're all insane!" Clopin shouted rancorously. "You cannot cleanse the world of its sins!" He reassured them harshly. Jasper, Zanosuke, Grell, Will, and Undertaker agreed more than anyone in the crowd. "So long as there are those who follow the light, there will be those following the darkness. It is the balance which keeps this world stable." Mutters of agreement were heard. Though most regretted their decision, the townsfolk could not help agreeing with Clopin's words.

"Then you all have decided your fate." Leonardo raised a hand and axed it, "KILL THEM ALL!" The army of 50 charged with aggravated roars. The Task Force stepped in front of their townsfolk, standing their ground.

A few townspeople pushed the women, children, and elderly along, edging them to the exit from the town for protection. An all-out riot broke out. Brother and sister lashed out with deadly force, wishing to subdue…only to kill.

"Looks like you two will be busy." Undertaker cackled to Grell and Will. "Have fun." He vanished in the general direction of his shop.

"More fun than he can imagine." Grell sniggered, drawing his chainsaw. "You can do the paperwork." He told Will.

"As enticing as that sounds…" Will drew his trimmers, "You can do the paperwork!"

"But I hate paperwork!"

Will pounded him on the head with the trimmers. "And we do not engage until there is a death. You know this."

"I KNOW!" Grell whined, holding his head. "But why did you hit me?"

"Because it was too good to pass up."

A woman trying to flee tripped over her feet, splashing in in a mud puddle. A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a paperboy uniform came at her with a weeding scythe. "AAAHHH!" She cowered behind her hands.

Alliahnna sped over. The scythe came down and struck the mud. Alliahnna scooped up the woman, and slid to a halt near the steps of an inn. The boy growled and approached. Taylor snuck up behind the young boy and karate chopped the back of his neck. The glowing cross in his eyes faded away as he was knocked unconscious.

"Good work!" Alliahnna commended. She released the woman. Taylor handed the boy to her. "He should be fine. _Hopefully._" She added quietly. "Get out of here." The woman nodded and carried the boy away. "CONSIDER THIS AN ORDER!" Alliahnna snarled to Sebastian and her men, clenching a tight fist. Her subordinates, Sebastian, Zanosuke, and Jasper all looked to her. "WE'RE OUT OF OUR JURISDICTION! SUBDUE ONLY! DO NOT KILL"

"Yes, My Lady!" Sebastian and the soldiers shouted. Zanosuke, though not her butler, accepted her orders. He looked to Elizabeth, earning a nod of equal confirmation from her. Jasper did not wish to take her orders…but figured he would humor her.

A man in a heated rage charged for Taylor with a cleaver's knife. "ALLIE!" Elizabeth shouted from the hotel balcony. She tossed Alliahnna her sword. Alliahnna grabbed the sword, whipped it around, and blocked the cleaver with the sheath. Taylor joined her and punched the portly man in his gut. He fell unconscious.

Alliahnna swatted a man in the head with her sword hilt. Sebastian flipped a woman around and slammed her on her back. Phoebus, even with his bruised shoulder, grabbed a large stone in his good hand and sucker punched all who came close. Maes and Carmichael stood back to back, kicking and punching man woman and child. Zanosuke karate chopped and kneed several people. Jasper elbowed a few people here and there. Lao and Ran-Mao pinned people to walls, tied them to posts. Agni and Soma grabbed discarded pipes and joined in on the fray. The Task Force of Halnare followed their lead. Subduing their friends and neighbors. A number of the people who were not in their right minds managed to kill a few townspeople. But the hypnotized people were defeated in a matter of minutes.

As the fighting came to a standstill, a deathly silence filled the air. A ringing brought on by silence sounded in the ears of all involved. Friends, family, sons, and daughters – countless bodies lied dead or unconscious in the soil.

The townspeople returned, gaped in horror at the number of bodies. Phoebus hissed in pain. Blood stained his strapped shoulder. Two members of the two escorted him off the field and to a medical examiner. An order was issued by the captain – Craigen – to begin gathering the wounded, unconscious, and dead. Alliahnna, Sebastian, Taylor, and Carmichael helped with the cleanup.

Schneizel, Hana, Esmeralda, and Elizabeth aided with healing the wounded. Grell and Will were given the dead. No rule stated it couldn't be revealed they were grim reapers. **(**_Will's story in BB 2_**)**Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy cleaned up the blood stains. Lao and Ran-Mao checked the eyes of the awakening assailants. No sign of the cross. Tanaka made tea. Druitt still lied unconscious.

Clopin approached Schneizel, Alliahnna, and Phoebus, ringing his hat in his hands. "Merci pour votre aide!" **(**Thank you for your aide**) **Tears streamed down Clopin's cheeks, dripping to his hat. "Ma femme...Ma femme ..." **(**My wife…my wife…**)** Clopin hugged Schneizel tightly. Schneizel choked in surprise. "MERCI!" **(**THANK YOU!**)**

"We were happy to help." Schneizel chuckled. Alliahnna and the others bobbed their heads in agreement. Clopin bowed in gratitude, then returned to his injured wife.

Alliahnna stroked her chin, furrowing her brow in heated thought. Her sights fell back onto the clock tower. _I wonder…_She narrowed her sights, searching the shadows obscuring bell tower.

"Shall I join you?" Sebastian asked, watching his master meander away.

"I'll call…" She droned.

"Of course." Sebastian chortled. "Try not to break it."

Alliahnna smirked, "No promises."

Soma and Elizabeth, after laughing about the rush they both were feeling, caught sight of Alliahnna as she vanished into the shadows. "Where is she going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Working on a lead." Sebastian answered simply. "She will return." He assured her.

**((=))**

Alliahnna came to the wooden door of the clock tower, discovering it had been ripped off its hinges. She scanned the inside. The interior wasn't big, but it was bigger than it looked outside. A cubic tower with several flights of stairs and levels, wooden chairs broken and smashed into splinters, and a rope to the bell hanging loosely.

A swift moving shadow made Alliahnna tense. With it strapped to her back, Alliahnna gripped her sword by the hilt and proceeded up the stairs. The clopping of her boots jolted her nerves, the creaking of the wood sent chills through every direction of her spine, and the loud echoes increased the eeriness in the air.

The moon shined through windows carved into certain sections of the stone walls. The stars twinkled brightly, alighting the rage in Alliahnna's bright blue eyes.

By the fifth flight – half way to the top – Alliahnna stopped on the leveled flooring. An angel wing graced the dusty floorboards, stiletto heels stepping onto the wood. Dressed as a dominatrix with her whip, Angela smirked to Alliahnna, boring her sharp dagger, amethyst eyes into her.

Alliahnna scoffed in disgust, shaking her head hatefully. "A true piece of work you Angels are." She remarked grudgingly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Angela asked with feigned innocence.

"First Mooska," She shrugged her hands and shoulders, "Now a rabble of townspeople just looking for a good time." She folded her arms, grinning with malicious eyes. "And here I thought the Lord loved all his children."

"He does." Angela assured her with a roguish smile. "But he also smites the wicked…" She pointed to Alliahnna's leg, "As you bandana so clearly registers."

Alliahnna furrowed her brow. "Some of these people were pure."

"By human label. Not by the order."

"You mean your order!"

"Which is the highest order."

"In your eyes and by your words. Not because people worship you."

"Then today shall sway them to revere us."

"Wrong!" Alliahnna blurted. "It will sway them to divert to another religious practice or no religion at all." She bared her fangs. "Either way no one will look at servants of god the same way."

"These people, maybe not. But others…others will learn."

"Learn what?" Alliahnna challenged. "That if your community supports to worship of another deity or you possess another set of beliefs you'll be punished for it?" Angela did not respond or give an indicator of an answer. "Forgive me for being blunt, but you aren't convincing me to side with the angels. I'll serve the demons."

"Then you're fate shall be the same as the people of this town." Angela declared, letting the whip dribble to the ground. "You shall feel the wrath of the fires of Hell and be tormented for all eternity."

"The wrath of Hell already fell upon me eight years ago!" She howled shrilly. "The torment began six years ago!" She drew her sword. "Death…would be a blessing." She raised the sword to Angela, "But not before I drag you with me!"

"I am the savior of this filth ridden world." Angela recited as if reading a sermon. "I am the one the people look to for salvation, and repentance for their sins."

Alliahnna, standing straight with little movement, swiped her sword, cutting almost through and through the stone. Angela's brow twitched. _Her strength has grown. _"YOU'RE A FALLEN ANGEL WHO'S HANDS ARE STAINED WITH MORE BLOOD THAN MINE!"

"How dare you!" Angela screeched, whipping the whip into the floor. A gash slashed through the wood. "I am the Pure and Clean savior of the humans seeking salvation. I am the protector-"

"I AM A PROTECTOR!" Alliahnna interrupted, her eyes narrowing into slits "I save everyone and anyone that I can, and put the ones I can't in either a grave or a hospital." She jabbed the sword again, hardening her standing point, "You're a double sex angel with a god complex! You deem someone unclean to justify killing them. You're no better than a human!"

Energy dispersed by Angela cracked the walls. "Filthy demon! Do not entangle me within the mortal coil!"

"You kill those you find repulsive or disgusting!" Alliahnna continued to challenge. "You kill those who disagree with your way of thinking! YOU…KILL…THOSE…WHO YOU SEE AS BENEATH YOU!" Angela hissed through her teeth, cursing Alliahnna for her disrespect. "The same…low rate, pathetic, and inexcusable reasons a human uses to justify killing his neighbor!" Alliahnna's tail sprouted. "You're no angel! You're a devil with feathery wings! A DISGUSTING, FILTHY BEAST!"

"SILENCE!" The whip straightened into a thorny sword. Angela launched forward, bringing the whip around and over the head.

Alliahnna brought her sword up, catching the whip and the extreme force behind it. Orange and bluish white sparks flared. Angela let the whip go limp and wrap around the blade. She wrenched the sword from Alliahnna's hands, casting it into the floor above. Angela twirled the whip around and swiped downward. Alliahnna sprang back, feeling the crack force graze her toes. Angela swing the whip overhead and lashed it out. Alliahnna dodged side to side, jumped, and rolled. The cracks of the whip nearly broke her ear drum.

When Angela side swiped the whip, Alliahnna took a chance and raised a wirsts. The whip snapped and constricted around her wirsts, drawing blood all around. Alliahnna winced in pain. Regardless, she gripped onto the thorny whip, and held on. Angela tugged hard, trying to retract her weapon. Alliahnna wasn't letting go.

Alliahnna tugged, pulling herself forward and charged, bringing up dust in her wake. Angela stepped back, attempting to dodge while holding the whip. Alliahnna drove a swift punch. Angela stepped to the side, barely evading. She then elbowed the fist down, and threw a punch herself for the face. Alliahnna blocked with her hands, catching the fist. Her claws extended and pierced into Angela's flesh.

"GRAH! LET ME GO!" Angela hissed, baring her teeth like fangs. She pulled for her freedom. Alliahnna grinned psychotically. She stamped a foot onto Angela's. Then the next foot dug into her chest. Alliahnna's hand with the whip grasped the hilt. She flipped back, kicking the free foot into Angela's chin. The Angel staggered back, releasing the whip. Angela ran the top of her palm over her lip, wiping away the blood trickling.

Alliahnna displayed the whip mockingly and threw it to the lower floor. "Let's see you fight without that toy!" Alliahnna lunged forward and punched. Angela weaved to the side. Alliahnna slid, and countered with a swift right knee into Angela's ribs. Angela coughed up blood. Alliahnna combined two swift punches in the abdomen, and a round house kick to the side of her head. Angela went soaring into the wall, crashing and cracking the wall. She collapsed to the floor. Alliahnna boastfully dusted herself off. "Stings, doesn't it?" She cackled. "The high power being pummeled by a lowly beast." She tsked her tongue. "The heavens must have picked their interns at the bottom of the barrel centuries ago."

"Do not…" Angela grumbled dryly, "Boast victory…" She pushed up along the wall, climbing to her feet, "Before it is assured!" Angela kicked off the wall with incredible force. Alliahnna firmed her stance, crossing her arms protectively. Angela grabbed both wrists. She raised them above Alliahnna's head, and then coupled a punch in between the ribs. The wind puffed out of her body. Angela swung her around and smashed her on her back, breaking in the floor. Angela then whirled her around and tossed her into the under half of the above floor.

Alliahnna rolled and grappled to the ledge of the upper floor, hanging – literally – by a thread. She coughed up blood, gasping for air. Angela soared to the lower floor, going for her whip. Alliahnna flipped back around and grabbed hold of her sword.

Angela and Alliahnna pushed off from their floors, soaring to the open center. The whip stiffened into a sword. The sword turned on its side, exaggerating the sharpness. The moon shined down upon them. The glow igniting the flare of their hatred.

The angel and demon met in the middle. The disdainful glow of their eyes reflecting the rival. The sword and whip swiped with a sharp gleam. The world around them halted. Feathers and strands of hair fluttered in the air. The demon and angel, by intensity of the moment, were slowed in the air. Both felt the adrenaline of the other, encouraging them to press on. But it did not happen.

Angela landed on the fifth floor, Alliahnna on the fourth – backs to the other fighter. Their hands gripped their weapons tightly, grinding into the hilts in case of secondary strikes. Angela's shoulder spilt open, and Alliahnna's side spilt open. Both fell to their knees, groaning in pain.

"It would appear…" Angela heaved, chuckling dryly, "That this…quarrel is a draw."

"Agreed." Alliahnna grunted, wincing. She faced Angela, glowering with a veil of hate hued over her brow. "But know this," Angela glanced down to her with the same veil, "This battle…the meeting we have from here on in…are nothing more than preludes to the battle that shall ensue once this story reaches its conclusion."

"Well we have reached the climax." Angela stated with a sinister giggle. "Let's allow our battle to wait for the falling action." She narrowed her eyes, "Because I can assure you…" She spread her wings, "The fate awaiting the conclusion…will be your death." Alliahnna's glare sent daggers to the angel, anxiously awaiting for the day she proved the angel wrong.

In the midst of a whirlwind of feathers, Angela departed. Alliahnna watched her vanish into the night. "The only way I'm dying…" She raspy groaned, meandering listlessly for the bottom floor, "Is if I take you with me."

**((=))**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Soma, Phoebus, Schneizel, and Elizabeth roared in outrage.

Alliahnna plugged one ear, while the other hand held the wound on her side. "Must you all yell so loudly?" She complained exhaustedly. "I didn't exactly take a pleasing stroll you know." She massaged her head.

"Obviously!" Phoebus scolded her. He rubbed his middle knuckle into her head. "Can you not enter into a place without getting into a fight?"

"OW! WOW! OW!" Alliahnna wailed. Jasper and Zanosuke blinked in confusion, wondering why she was taking abuse from a human. "PHOEBUS! COME ON! THIS HURTS!"

"GOOD!" He drilled harder. "LET IT BURN A LESSON INTO THAT THICK SKULL!"

"SEBASTIAN! GET HIM OFF!"

"At once, My Lady." Sebastian yanked Phoebus away and set him on the ground. "Please do not hurt my master any further." Sebastian cracked his knuckles with his signature cat like smile. "That will be my responsibility." Alliahnna swallowed a large lump and hid behind Jasper.

"What, precisely, did happen to you?" Jasper asked. "I don't recall these wounds during the fray."

"I had a little trouble with an…angel." She giggled weakly. Chills ran down her spine, sensing Sebastian's hard glare on her. "I promise to make it up to you." She added quickly.

"You most certainly will." He rumbled forebodingly.

"Well its clear who wasn't here!" Clopin snarled. "God abandoned our ancestors. It only makes sense an angel would condemn us."

"She was rather upset you worship wolves." Alliahnna remarked.

"At least the wolves respond to calamities once a year. Angels come whenever they please." Sebastian and Alliahnna couldn't agree more.

"So what's the plan from here?" Bardroy asked.

"We spend the night and board the train first thing in the morning." Schneizel declared. "It would be rude of us to leave after a battle."

"True." Taylor grunted, stretching out. "And I'm in the mood for a real bed."

"Same here." Maes agreed.

"I second that." Carmichael blurted.

"Then its settled." Schneizel led his friend for the inn. "Let's check in."

"YEAH!"

While everyone sauntered for the inn, Sebastian pulled Alliahnna to the side and was followed by Jasper and Zanosuke. They hid themselves in the alley next to the inn. The Michaelis family crowded around her. "What happened?" Sebastian practically demanded.

"Angela/Ash and I agreed to postpone are…drawed battle," She hugged the wound. Sebastian was startled to find it was a draw. "For a later date."

"At least you weren't severely injured." Jasper sighed with relief, excited by the situation. "A not-completely-full demon against a full fledge angel?" He whooshed his breath. "Impressive."

Alliahnna's cheeks flushed. "That's the first compliment you've paid me." She smiled lovingly. "I'm flattered."

"Well…" Jasper blushed, admitting his guilt with a smirk, "I…was impressed." Zanosuke and Sebastian gaped in awe. "Out maneuvering three demons, surviving a battle with an angel…" He ruffled Alliahnna's hair admiringly, "You're quite skilled. I commend you." Alliahnna's smile beamed. She was definitely marking this down on her calendar.

"Was anything else exchanged besides blows?" Zanosuke asked.

"Just this…" Alliahnna moaned somberly, "No matter how many fights come along the way…" She stared to the night covered heavens, "Either way…someone's going to die." _And it's not going to be me_.

**That's all for now. I'm going to work on my Kingdom hearts fic. LATER.**


	35. A Midsummer's Night Dream Part 1

**A Midsummer's Night Dream**

**Part 1**

**Black Butler style**

**Okay! Honest to god I tried. But I couldn't write the play. One – it wasn't forming in my head. Two – my fic might get erased due to it being copyright infringement. Though I specifically stated I OWN NOTHING OF BLACK BUTLER! Three – I had an idea which was sparked by Ciel in Wonderland and a House of Mouse episode. (Only those born in the 90's will know what that show is) **

**I own nothing. I have read and watched the Play of Midsummer Night's dream and will be twisting things about for…well…the fun of it.**

**You guys asked for a little love rivalry. Here you have it. Hope you like it.**

**(+)**

Emerging from the shadows in an all-white toga, and golden leaflet crown, Phoebus bowed, smiling menacingly to the watching (reading) crowd. _T'was a long time ago._ Phoebus began,_ Longer than it may seem. In a land during a time we all see in our dreams. A story that takes place in the Greece of Old, led by two men love struck and bold. Two maidens fair betwixt by love's fair touch. Thwarted by the Greed and trapped in tradition's clutch. Where money and power are what determines a marriage, and leaves those in true love in the eyes disparage. Will true love prevail and give way to new life? Or will greed trump love, and forever increase the strife? _

**(+)**

**Agni –**Egeus: Father of Hermia. Wants her to Marry Demetrius

**Schneizel –**Theseus: Duke of Athens

**Esmeralda –**Hippolyta: Queen of the Amazons, betrothed to Theseus

**Lao –**Philostrate: Master of Revels

**Soma –**Lysander: In love with Hermia

**Alliahnna –**Hermia: In love with Lysander

**Sebastian –**Demetrius: In love with Hermia. Later loves Helena

**Grell –**Helena: In love with Demetrius

Phoebus sighed solemnly, _Happy am I that I can be true to my heart. Be in bliss when happy and sad when it doth part. Others…decide to be sad because it doth make them happy. _He stepped back, watching a stern march past him with politeness in lack. _Did thou see the man with the sour expression. His anger comes from wounded pride, narcissism, and a never-ending depression. Takes pride in being angry on a daily basis that one does. BUT OH – Here comes the drama. Let's see what's abuzz._

**(+)**

The large decorated doors to the throne room soared open. Fervent footsteps raced across the marble floored hall. Rage filled brown eyes bore holes into the pristinely dressed man sitting in the throne. Kneeling unto his grey trouser knee, Agni bowed his head and touched a hand to his chest in respect to the man sitting before him. "Happy be Schneizel, our renowned Duke." He announced formally.

Schneizel smiled warmly to the man. His amethyst eyes gleaming with elation to see his old friend well. "Good morrow, heir Agni." Schneizel greeted back. "No need to kneel," He extended a hand, "Know each other of old, we do." Agni released a breathed laugh, cursing himself for his overbearing sense of decorum. "I am pleased to see you have returned. What's the new with thee?"

"Though pleased I am to see you once again, my dear friend, displeased I am to bring you this news." Schneizel's smiled faded into worry. "Full of Vexations come I." He grumbled, shaking his head somberly. "With complaint against my child. My daughter Alliahnna."

"Alliahnna?" Schneizel gasped in awe. "A sweet angel she is." He recalled from old memories. "What could she possibly have done to warrant your displeasure?"

"Disrespect for me and our laws, Good Duke. I seek not only your wise judgment but also your support in this matter."

Schneizel raised a hand, halting the complaint. "I mean no disrespect, old friend, but I will not hear grievances without all parties present." He so decreed. Agni bowed his head, respecting the decision. "Where is fair Alliahnna?"

"Most likely in the garden." Agni announced gruffly. "She retreated there upon our return."

"For what reason?"

"A nuptial arrangement which is being intruded upon by another."

"Then send forth I will a messenger to retrieve Alliahnna. Bring forth you will the two men in question." He commanded. "We will settle this matter and hopefully clear the air before chaos ensues." Agni bowed once more and took his leave. Schneizel sighed heavily, dismayed by the trouble brewing. And only days before a special occasion.

"How now, my love." The gentle voice of Esmeralda chimed upon entry through another door. "What troubles you so?" She smiled comfortingly, wrapping her arms around Schneizel's waist. "Gracing your lips should a smile be. Lest we forget these days should be full of merriment for our soon-to-be exchanging of vows."

"Thou speak'st aright, fair Esmeralda." Schneizel wheeled around, embracing his love by the back. "Our nuptial hour doth draw on apace." He caressed the backs of his fingers to her cheek, gazing deep into her loving eyes, "Four happy days bring in another moon. But those days seem like weeks, tormenting my desire to forever call you mine and I yours." He kissed the top of her hand. "And now I must tend to a matter between a father and his daughter. Just another blockade to our special day."

Esmeralda giggled. Cupping her hands to his face she said, "Four days will quickly steep themselves in night. Four nights will quickly dream away the time." Hugging her hands to his chest she leaned onto him, sighing happily. "I shall count each of those four days, allow my heart to beat all the more harder, as I bask in my joy of drawing another day closer of being your wife. Your eternal love in holy matrimony."

"As shall I, my fair amazon princess. But methinks our binding may prove difficult should I be forced to play arbitrator in civil matters such as this on a daily basis."

"That is why you shall have me, my love. So this burden may be lightened from your shoulders." Esmeralda walked her fingers up his chest. "And…" She purred seductively, "So I may relieve you of your stresses…" She rose on her tip toes, bringing her lips to his, "In the bed we shall soon share." He finger circled his ear, creating scaling Goosebumps.

"Aye me…" Schneizel moaned in bliss, "How you tease me, Esmeralda."

"And I shall continue." Her hot breath tickled his lips. "Until I say…I do." She connected her lips with his, both leaning into a passionate kiss.

**(+)**

Phoebus appeared in the hallway outside, biting his lip for his happiness had cried, _Love doth be sweet. T'is quite the treat. Envy Esmeralda and Schneizel I do. For it is their arrangement and love that is true. _He furrowed his brow heatedly, for as he states repeatedly, _Whilst others like Agni believe love a daft and fleeting bit, by his own greed is his daughter at mercy to it! See with eyes of enriching green rather than loving red, daughter and intruded – by the father's hand – may be dead._

**(+)**

In the gardens was a fountain washing with crystal clear water. The peacefully splashing of the water as it came from the fountain head. The smell of the roses on the tall hedge walls graced the air with a sweet aroma. But no sweet aroma could pierce the sour mood which plagued the air.

"AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?" Grell blurted, her red dress nearly flying up with her eccentrics. "TO LORD SEBASTIAN?" Alliahnna, sitting on the fountain edge in her sapphire dress, pouted irksomely to her reflection in the water. "You lucky witch!" Grell stomped and thrashed about in outrage. "I wish my father had bequeathed my hand in marriage to him!"

"Then by all means, and I do so beg you, take him!" Alliahnna pleaded heatedly. "Tell Will to let you marry Sebastian!"

"What this?" Grell questioned in shock. "You do not want him? But why? He's rich, handsome," Grell blinked and kissed his lips, "And possess buns that make steel seem like paper."

"He is handsome, I will give him that." Alliahnna stood from the fountain. "But riches never mattered to me. Nor…steel buns."

"They should, darling." Grell trailed his arms up himself. "They feel absolutely marvelous grinding up against you." Grell's cheeks flushed bright red. "Oh gods!" He hugged himself, ruffling his dress as he wriggled in ecstasy, "I feel myself becoming moist from the thought."

"Do keep your thoughts…and moistness to yourself." Alliahnna pleaded, backing away. "Lest Will hear you say such things."

"My dear whose buns do you think I was serenading about."

Alliahnna's entire face turned cherry red. "THOU, THOU GRELL!" She screeched. "What you speak…" Images of Grell and Will together underneath covers tainted her mind. She shook her head wildly, erasing such impure thoughts. "T'IS FORBIDDEN IN THE EYES OF APHRODITE AND HERA! T'IS-"

Grell touched a finger to her blaring lips. "T'is why the sensations were all the better." He winked. Alliahnna was flabbergasted into silence. "But distanced ourselves we have." He tucked a hand under his long hair. "A woman of Lady Antebullem's he does seek." He pouted. "A young and surely taut thing with locks of sun on her head and bosoms that would make melons laugh at their inferiority."

"Dost my ears deceive me?" Alliahnna teased. "Is she that possesses no standards…and apparently no shame, bearing the eyes of the green monster?" Alliahnna tsked her tongue. "For shame, Grell. T'is a sin to envy."

"My eyes are naturally green." Grell shrugged off. "And if I am a sinner, then I am a sinner of lust. Envy is so mundane." Alliahnna rolled her eyes. "But there must be a sinner of envy towards Lord Sebastian." Grell draped an arm around Alliahnna's shoulders. "Pray tell, might he be the one which makes you decline this blind arrangement."

Alliahnna blushed madly, "He is." She admitted with a smile.

"Could it be the word which carries more power than the Duke's?"

"It is. "Alliahnna fiddled with her fingers. "Truly, truly it is."

Grell's razor toothed smile widened. "Have you and he exchanged your feelings with a kiss? Or perhaps he has had the pleasure of your company under the quilts in your chamber."

Alliahnna jumped back, "No-no!" She stammered in embarrassment. "Well…" She looked away shyly, "Not the second one."

"Not yet, you mean."

"HAIL LADY ALLIAHNNA!" A voice shouted from afar. Alliahnna sighed with relief. Lao jogged hurriedly to Alliahnna and Grell. Coming to a halt he leaned forward onto his knees, catching his breath. "Pardon the intrusion, dear ladies, but I bring word from Duke Schneizel of Athens."

"OOH!" Hearts pumped in Grell's eyes. "The Duke." He crooned. "By all means pray tell."

"Lady Alliahnna's presence is requested in the royal hall. Orders not to tarry were expressly given."

Alliahnna sighed somberly. "Father has gotten the Duke involved." She announced, knowing it was inevitable. "No doubt he shall bring the two."

"Then allow me to accompany you, My Lady." Grell placed a hand to her shoulder. "I wish to see the two men you have bewitched."

"Thank you for eternity I will if you take the one I do not desire."

"My dear I will do more than take him." Grell hugged himself. "I will devour him."

Lao watched as the two young ladies disappeared into the garden. A fox like grin snaked onto his lips. "And so this tail of drama does begin. I wonder, in the end, which heart shall win."

**(+)**

Phoebus sat atop the hedge of rose, serenading a hymn – with a lute – he did compose, _One's love is true the other a lie. Perhaps with intervention, real love is nigh. But by his hand Agni will stop, All feelings of true love, _He touched a hand to his forehead with a disgruntled half smirk, _I think my head's going to pop. _

**(+)**

Returning to Duke Schneizel's throne room, Agni had returned as requested with the men in question. Sebastian, a man of power and stature whom Agni held in high esteem. And Soma, a low born – in Agni's eyes – whose very existence is an affront.

Alliahnna and Grell appeared minutes later with Lao in tow. Soma gasped happily, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Sebastian and Agni glared to him and Alliahnna, cursing their offensive behavior. Alliahnna averted her gaze from both Agni and Sebastian, not wishing to give them the satisfaction of her attention. Simply she flashed a quick smile to Soma who returned it with a bow. Schneizel took notice of the gestures, but chose to ignore them as he found them adorable. Esmeralda and Grell giggled in agreement with the adorability.

"Welcome Alliahnna. Full of elation am I to see your porcelain skin as radiant as previous view."

"I thank you, My Lord." Alliahnna curtsied. "I too am happy to see you well." Grell, Lao, and Esmeralda stood off to the side, not wishing to impeded or be in the middle of the chaos that was too ensue.

"Let us begin." Schneizel addressed the court. "Agni you've come to me with vexations that have angered you. What are they?"

"By your will, Lord Schneizel." Agni bobbed his head. "Stand forth, Sebastian." Sebastian approached stoically with a swift bow. Grell giggled under his hand. "My noble Lord, this man hath my consent to marry my daughter." Schneizel nodded in approval of the young man. "Stand forth Soma!" Agni barked. Alliahnna smiled warmly as Soma bowed. "And gracious Duke, this man hath bewitched my daughter's bosom."

"I can assure you father," Alliahnna batted her eyes defiantly with love toward Soma, "No sorcery was needed for my heart to be with this man." She purred. Soma blushed, massaging his neck bashfully.

"SILENCE!" Agni boomed, his voice thundering. Soma, Esmeralda, Grell, and Lao flinched. Sebastian, Alliahnna, and Schneizel remained impassive to the command. Agni brought his fuming expression to Soma, prompting the young man to back down. "THOU, THOU SOMA!" Agni cursed. "Thou hast given her rhymes, and interchanged love-tokens with my child! Thou hast by moonlight at her window sung, with feigning voice verses of feigning love, and stolen the impression of her fantasy."

"So callous a man I am not, Noble Agni." Soma added, quickly remembering his place. "T'is true I became enthralled by your daughter's grace," He glanced to Alliahnna, gazing at her dreamily, "And even more entranced by her beauty." Alliahnna giggled. "But I can assure you sir, as Zeus as my witness," He dropped to one knee, hoping to gain approval, "My feelings are as true as gold is pure."

"THEN GOLD IS NOW TAINTED WITH LEAD!" Agni swatted his hand across Soma's cheek, knocking him to the floor. Gasps of awe sounded in the hall. Alliahnna whimpered and ran for his side. "STAY YOURSELF!" Agni slapped her next, knocking her off her feet. Agni panted heavily, frothing at the mouth. Alliahnna leaned up on one hand, holding her sore cheek with the other. Sebastian knelt to help her. She shrugged him away with a hateful glare. "Even now she defies my wishes." Agni hissed. He aimed a damning finger to Soma who still sat on the floor. "With cunning hast thou filch'd my daughter's heart!" He snarled venomously. "Turn'd her obedience, which is due to me, to stubborn harshness!" Agni gazed with pleading eyes to Schneizel. "And, my gracious duke, Be it so she, will not here before your grace, Consent to marry with Sebastian, I beg the ancient privilege of Athens!"

"WHAT!" Soma blurted.

"NO!" Sebastian howled at last. Esmeralda, Grell, and Lao huddled closely. This debated had taken quite a turn.

"Lord Agni, I beg of you," Soma pleaded, groveling on all fours, "Do not punish Alliahnna for something that is my fault! Subject me to the law of Athens!"

"NO SOMA!"

"BE STILL!" Agni snapped his glare to Alliahnna whose chest heaved in and out animatedly, "As she is mine, I may dispose of her!" Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "Which shall be either to this gentleman," He gestured to Sebastian, "Or to her death! According to our law, immediately provided in that case!"

"You surrender me to the reaper of life simply because I disagree with your preferences?" Alliahnna scoffed. "Hast my father's extended stay on this earth caused his senses to dull? Or is he simply so cruel?"

"You will show respect!"

"I will show respect when reciprocated!"

"You do not demand from me!"

"You are right! I do not! T'is you who demands and never gives back! Such is the way of a leech!"

"OBSTINATE WENCH!" Agni raised his hand. Alliahnna furrowed her brow, awaiting the strike.

"STAY YOURSELF AGNI!" Schneizel bellowed.

Agni stopped an inch before touching Alliahnna. He cleared his throat. "As you wish, my lord. Pardon me."

Agni pardoned his friend's behavior and turned to Alliahnna. "What say you, Alliahnna?" He asked tenderly. "You are Agni's child – the very progeny of love exchanged between he and your mother." Alliahnna wished she had not been reminded. "To you he should be a god. His word law." He motioned a hand to Sebastian. "Sebastian is a worthy Gentleman."

Alliahnna marched past Schneizel, Sebastian, and boldly past Agni to Soma's side. She intertwined her arm with his, holding it close. "So is Soma." She declared stubbornly. "Would my father look with my eyes he would see it!"

"I am afraid it is your eyes which must see with his judgment." Schneizel sighed somberly. "Sebastian must be seen as the worthier."

"Then must ask your grace to pardon my brazen behavior. But I must know, what is the worst that may befall me should I refuse Sebastian?"

"Two options lie before you." He announced ominously. "You will either be sentenced to the life of a nun – never to know a man's touch a lose that which is most sacred to a woman…" He sucked on his lisp nervously, "Or you shall be put to death." Everyone in the hall gasped in horror. Agni simply breathed through his nostrils, nonchalant toward the situation. "I shall give you until the day of my marriage to Esmeralda to pause for thought." Schneizel granted. "You will, by that time, either wed Sebastian, attest on Diana's altar as a nun, or prepare to die."

"RELENT, sweet Alliahnna!" Sebastian boomed desperately. "I implore you!" He shot a disdainful glare to Soma. "And you, Soma, yield thy crazed title to my certain right!" He demanded.

Soma squared himself off to the taller man. "You have her father's love, Demetrius! Let me have Alliahnna's!" He smirked mockingly, "Or do you secretly plan to marry him as well?" Sebastian lunged forward, grabbing Soma by the neck. Soma grabbed Sebastian by the neck and tripped him up. Both men wrestled on the ground, throwing punched and jabbing their knees into the other.

Schneizel leapt from his throne, joining the two men with urgency. Esmeralda and Grell pulled Alliahnna out of the way. Lao and Agni ran to the two men and pulled them apart. Schneizel got between them, prying their clawing fingers apart. "ENOUGH!" He roared. "I will not have gentlemen of the highest order act like children in my home!"

"My order is higher than his!" Soma blurted. "If not equal in many ways! Yet this man," He pointed angrily at Agni, "Doth claim I am worth less than Sebastian!" Schneizel narrowed his eyes, perturbed by the news. "My love for Alliahnna is more than his. He sees her as nothing more than a feather in his cap! While my love transcends the heavens."

"Scornful Soma!" Agni snarled. "T'is true Sebastian has my love. But Alliahnna is mine! As such I will do with her as I please! And I wish to bestow her upon this worthy gentleman. A gentleman who has respect for the laws and my child's purity."

"Worthy you say? Possesses respect? HA!" Soma scoffed brazenly. "Clearly this man has yet to reveal," He gestured to Grell, "How he made love to Sir William T. Spears's Daughter Grell before her Lady Hera!" Alliahnna, Esmeralda, Lao, and Schneizel anime gaped in utter shock. Simultaneously they looked to Sebastian. He coughed nervously with shame flushed cheeks. Then they looked to Grell. He giggled lovingly, touching his blushing cheeks as he relived the apparent moment. "And now she dotes," Soma bragged, getting into Sebastian's face, "DEVOUTLEY I MIGHT ADD – upon this lecherous and sexually depraved man!"

"Is that so!" A pair of pruning shears ripped through the air. The plowed into Grell, pinning him to the wall. All eyes blinked in shock. Grell was dragged forward by the shears and the collar of his dress into the clutches of his father Will. "I thought I forewarned about being seen with this animal!" He sneered to Sebastian. "And even more so to never lay eyes, hands…or other body parts upon him."

"It was spur of the moment, daddy dearest." Grell laughed nervously. "A pure moment of weakness." He winked back to Sebastian, "And that weakness was fantastic." Will cracked the shears over his head. "OW!"

"Let us be off!" Will dragged Grell along.

"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! DADDY! ALLIAHNNA HELP!" Alliahnna shrugged, not sure what to do. "FAREWELL MY DARLING SEBASTIAN! TILL WE MEET AGAIN!" Sebastian groaned, touching a hand to his forehead.

"Well…" Lao hummed, bewildered by the change in events. "That was…unexpected."

"To say the least." Esmeralda mumbled.

"Where I say be silent!" Schneizel ordered. All eyes adjourned to his noble highness. Schneizel cleared his throat, dispensing his mind with the heinous acts and words presented to him. "I confess I have heard much." He glared in disapproval of Sebastian, "Much which should have been spoken from the start instead of hidden away like a child covers a pretense." Sebastian lowered his head. "And though I find the circumstances to be ill met with unfairness, I must still ask you, Alliahnna to consider your father's wishes." Alliahnna, without a word, bowed her head. "As for you, Sebastian and Agni, I must speak with you both in private!" He snapped. "Sweet Esmeralda please await me in my chambers." Esmeralda bowed her head and took her somber leave.

Aggravated by her irked expression, Schneizel gruffly guided both Sebastian and Agni out of the throne room. Lao followed behind, wanting to stay attentive to his lord.

As the doors closed, trapping Soma and Alliahnna with their sorrow, Alliahnna sighed woefully, leaning against Schneizel chair. "What troubles you, my love?" Soma beckoned, placing an arm around her waist. "Your cheeks are so pale."

"T'is not fair you and I are subjected to a four ringed circus such as this."

"I believe the term is three ringed."

"Not in this case." She assured him with a trembling voice. "I must surpass my father and make him see through my eyes. Sebastian must learn I do not wish to be his intended, regardless of how handsome or tough his buttocks is." Soma arched a brow. "Grell's words for Sebastian."

"Ah."

"Now I must plead to the Duke to allow us to be together. But first I must dodge the law."

"Too full a plate for one person." Soma tilted her chin up, having her grace his eyes with hers. "Allow me to give aid. Let me help relieve you of this stress."

"You have done so already, my love." Alliahnna caressed his cheek. "By standing by my side you have made these hardships bearable. You encourage me to keep moving forward." She placed her forehead to his chest. "Sebastian encourages me to hide beneath a rock." Soma smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head onto hers. Her hands slid to his back, holding Soma close as she lost herself to his heartbeat. "Were I yours for now and forever I would hide…" She looked up, smiling seductively, "Hide beneath the covers of our bed on a cold night, and be warmed by your body as you," She tickled his chin with a single finger, "As you warm mine."

"Such good persuasion." Soma breathed, losing himself in his lust. Bringing her face close the two embraced in a warm kiss, feeling all of their troubles melt with their lust. "Then hear me, Alliahnna, for I have a plan." He knelt to one knee, holding her hand, "Seven leagues outside of Athens I have a widowed Aunt without children. She sees me as a son and I her as my mother. T'is there the Athenian laws may not touch us."

"Soma…"

"Late in the night, sneak from your father's house. Meet me in the woods a league outside the town." He kissed her hand, "Where I was blessed to meet thee for the first time."

"Soma…I…"

"Lady Alliahnna," He interrupted her skeptical protests, "Whose beauty doth contends that of Aphrodite, whilst thou marry me."

"A thousand times more I say YES!" She cheered, leaping into his arms. Soma swung her around, the two laughing at the plan conceived. "In that same place thou hast appointed me, tomorrow truly will I meet with thee."

"Until then…" Soma grasped her by the hand, "Let us journey to a more...private quarter."

**(+)**

Phoebus chuckled from a passage in the ceiling. An adventure of epic proportion is what he was feeling. _Power and greed cannot stop these two._ He tapped his chin with a certain curiosity. _I wonder what Fair Grell and Handsome Sebastian are up to._

**(+)**

Schneizel and Agni engaged in a heated discussion in the middle of Schneizel's study. Agni animatedly protested his actions. Not excusing them but not seeing fault. Schneizel was beyond disappointed her would allow two gentlemen, once friends long ago, to become bitter rivals for a silly matter such as marriage. Agni stated he did not wish for this outcome. But if his wishes be granted he would sever any friendship. Even the one he and the Duke held.

Sebastian lingered out on the balcony, sitting cross legged on the stone carved edge beams. He breathed gruffly, annoyed by Agni and Schneizel arguing. He closed the doors, being blessed with heated muffles. But muffles none-the-less.

"What ails you, little brother?" The chuckle of Zanosuke reverberated down Sebastian's spine. Glancing to the left, Zanosuke stood on the stone edge beam, leaning against the vine covered walls of Schneizel's home with a novel in his hand. "Were it I my mood would be blossoming with the season." He stepped down. "I would sing hymns of joy, gift roses to those hath been blessed with the same joy my heart beats." He prodded Sebastian's somber cheek. "Yet here you stand. More appropriately sit. Melancholy, distraught."

"Were you I, and thank Zeus you are not," He shoved his brother's finger away, "You would then see my heart beats crestfallen. Shattered at the disapproving visage shot by dear Alliahnna."

Zanosuke gaped in awe, then stared in understanding. "The lady hath taken Soma over you." He muttered. Sebastian sighed heavily. "T'was to be expected." Zanosuke admitted, sitting next to his brother. "Long has she yearned for his embrace. Besides Grell was your intended. Did you not know her in bed?"

"A moment of weakness I will not give into again!" Sebastian snapped. "A once and brief moment exchanged between two consenting adults!"

"A brief moment which has chased Alliahnna toward Soma's direction."

"A brief moment I regret."

"But I~ do not." Grell's voice sang. His arms wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders. Zanosuke backed away in shock. Glancing over the edge of the balcony, Zanosuke was shocked to discover Grell had climbed to the second story. "I remember that night as if it happened yester-night." She cooed, swinging into Sebastian's lap. Sebastian kept his hands firmly planted to the beam. "You holding me closer," He moved closer, "Whispering in my ear," His hot breath tickled Sebastian's ear, "Your hands exploring every aspect of my slender frame." Grell spider walked his palm up Sebastian's stomach and to his chest. "I'm getting hot just thinking about it." He licked Sebastian's ear lobe, earning a shuddering whimper. Zanosuke swiftly excused himself, not wishing to interrupt the moment.

"Lady Grell," Sebastian growled, his brow bouncing at Grell cuddling his face, "Though our night together was not a bad one," He edged Grell back, "I did not do it out of love."

"Those moans you utter spoke otherwise." He teased, grazing a finger over Sebastian's lips. "A circumstance of love making."

"Don't be such a scrooge, Bassy." Grell paced his legs on either side of Sebastian's hips, straddling him. Grell leaned in, touching his chest to Sebastian's, grinning in devoted love. "But thank you for admitting it was love."

"Love-Making!"

"All the same to me." He purred. Grell snaked a hand down. Sebastian hissed, feeling the hand caress him. "As is that."

"Enough!" Sebastian grasped Grell by the wirsts. "I will not be subjected to this humiliating seduction!" He roared. "Be gone with you!" Sebastian hoisted Grell over his head. "I LOVE ALLIAHNNA! NOT YOU! NOW GO!" Sebastian launched Grell.

"FAREWELL MY READERS!" Grell howled, flying over the wall of Schneizel's estate. Sebastian growled in the back of his throat, touching a hand to his pulsing forehead.

Schneizel and Agni opened the door, gawking confusedly. "Was that Grell?" Schneizel asked.

"No." Sebastian smiled cat-like. "Just a bird learning to fly."

**(+)**

Phoebus watched languidly as Grell flew past him.A bird learning to fly? Phoebus mumbled, leaning against a small protruding block on the wall. Now, now Sebastian, it isn't nice to lie. Phoebus rose to his feet, dusting off his

**(+)**

Grell crash landed at the bottom of stone steps. His body twitched with his face practically buried in a pile of dirt. People walked by, bewildered by her state. Soma and Alliahnna, hidden away in a small corner, peered around with arched brow.

"Good Lord, fair Grell." Alliahnna grumbled in shock. "When you said your heart was a flutter, I did not think it possible to take flight."

Grell sat on his knees, tears water falling down his cheek frantically. "The only thing taking flight are my hopes and dreams!" She wailed. "AS WELL AS MY PAITENCE!"

"How so?" Soma asked.

Grell shot to his feet, boring heated daggers at the two embracing lovebirds. "She calls me fair! THAT FAIR AGAIN UNSAY!" He howled. Soma and Alliahnna retreated. "Sebastian loves you fair! Every word you speak, every step you take he loves you more and more!" Grell dropped to his knees and hugged Alliahnna around the waste. "TEACH ME YOUR WAYS SO I MAY WOO SEBASTIAN AND RELIVE THAT NIGHT WE ONCE HAD!"

"What ways?" Alliahnna scoffed, hoisting Grell back to his feet. "There is no method, no plot! I do nothing but breath and he comes hither like a dog in heat! The more I forbid him the more he is provoked!"

"Perhaps I should try that." Grell tapped his chin. "Forcing myself upon him like I just did might be why he turned me away."

"Which would explain your flying over the wall." Soma remarked droningly.

"Regardless, it's not fair all of the handsome men go for you!" He clapped Alliahnna's cheek. "That beauty of yours must be a curse."

"His folly is not my fault." Alliahnna stopped him. "But you should take comfort." She giggled. Motioning her hand she beckoned Grell closer. Grell leaned in. "In a matter of hours Soma and I shall leave this place, and be wed where the laws of Athens do not touch us."

"OH YAY!" Grell cheered. "Then I wish you luck!"

"And I you, dear friend."

"ALLAIHNNA!" Agni howled from beyond. "WHERE ARE YOU GIRL?"

"Gotta go!" She ran up the stairs, shouting, "I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"

Grell sighed happily. "Love is such a wonderful thing. If only Bassy were so romantic."

"Do not fret, Grell." Soma laughed, walking past her. "Just as you with him, Sebastian dotes on you." He assured before taking his leave.

Grell gazed dreamily, unable to know if he should believe the young man…or not get his heart's hopes up. "OH HELL AND SPITE, AND SPITE IN HELL!"

"Ho…ho…ho…" Tanaka chuckled, sipping his tea.

"OH WHO ASKED YOU, CHIBI!"

Tanaka lowered his head sadly. "Ho…"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Grell had a light bulb ignite over his head. "I'll tell him of Alliahnna's flight with Soma. Then he'll go after her and be so grateful that I may turn this pain into love." Grell clapped cheerfully, "Oh I do so love my devious mind.

**(+)**

Phoebus watched Grell disappear into the bazaar of Athens, heading home for a brief respite before causing trouble for the womens and mens. _Lord I forget how foolish mortals can be._ He sighed with a grumble. _Thank the gods pettiness does not touch me._

**(+)**

**Druitt –** Bottom

**Bardroy –**Peter Quince

**Finnian –**Francis Flute

**Taylor –**Robin Starveling

**Carmichael –**Tom Snout

**Maes –**Snug

**(+)**

_Now here is a group I know you'll enjoy. Jesters and players and tricksters – oh boy._ Phoebus hid in the arch of a door, watching the bazaar but six men more. _What could they be up to, the six men of comedic relief? I do hope their part will not be brief._

**(+)**

In the Athenian bazaar, amidst the hustle and bustle of the ever cheerful crowd, a rabble of friends intended to put on a play for a contest that would celebrate the wedding of Duke Schneizel and Esmeralda.

"Is all our company here?" Bardroy announced, sitting on the steps in front of the wooden scaffolding.

"Yes indeed." Druitt curtsy bowed with a smooth sweep of his hand. "Now to assure order and lack of confusion, call the man by man according to the script."

"Don't tell me the obvious!" Bardroy sat him down. "I know what to do!"

"Forgive me." Druitt laughed. He gathered Finnian, Maes, Taylor, and Carmichael around, huddling them together as they all anxiously awaited their respected roles.

"Gents," Bardroy grinned with a cigarette in his mouth, "As you well know the Duke's wedding is nigh." He flapped a couple pieces of scroll paper proudly. "Therefore we shall do a play. The most lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisby!"

The gentleman cheered and hooted loudly, finding the choice exceptional. "A very good piece of work!" Druitt applauded. "Now leave us not in suspense. Call forth the actors!"

"As I call you, Druitt Bottom, the weaver," Druitt bowed his head, "You are set down for Pyramus. A lover that kills himself most gallant for love." He tossed a paperback book to Druitt. "Finnian Francis Flute, the bellows mender," Finnian raised a hand, "You shall be Thisby. The Lady lover of lord Pyramus."

Finnian broke down in tears, "NAY FAITH!" He protested. "I cannot play a woman! I have a beard coming!" Finnian stroked his chin, finding it to be smoother than the bottom of a baby. He blushed shyly, "Well…one day."

"Sorry mate." Bardroy chuckled. "But you're the only one of us with the girlish charm." He teased. "Plus you look real cute in a dress and heels."

"THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!"

"Besides," Druitt purred, wrapping an arm around Finnian and stroking his chin, "I prefer my ladies…young."

"DAMN YOU FATE!" Finnian yelled and fell onto Taylor's lap, weeping woefully at his rotten luck.

Bardroy cleared his throat and continued, "Robin Starveling Taylor…" He shrugged, "The Tailor." Taylor raised a hand. "You must play Thisby's mother!"

Finnian froze in horror. "Seven Hells." Taylor rolled up his pant leg, cursing the hair protruding from the skin. "Guess I'll shave."

"Damn…" Finnian whimpered, "My luck is terrible."

"Tom Carmichael Snout," Carmichael raised a hand, "You, Pyramus's father. Myself, Thisby's father." The two nodded, approving of their roles. "Maes Snug, the joiner, you shall be the lion's part. And here's where I hope the play goes smoothly."

"Then I shall study my role, should there be any lines needed to be reviewed." Maes volunteered excitedly.

"You're in luck, my friend." Bardroy announced. "You do nothing but roar."

"Perhaps I should be the lion." Druitt suggested. "My roar will surely bring chills of joy down the Duke's spine."

"Or chase every man, woman, and child out of the bloody theatre." Bardroy cursed. "Including his lordship's soon-to-be wife. Then he would hang us until dead!" The other four gulped nervously, imagining a rope around their necks as Schneizel hung them. "Besides you have to play Pyramus. We need a handsome guy and he left on holiday! You're the only decent looking one among us!"

Druitt furrowed his brow in insult. "Thank you so much for your consideration." He mumbled in irritation.

"Now let's get this operation underway, gentlemen!" Bardroy blurted. "I pray you learn you lines by tomorrow night. Lest we look like the asses we pretend to be."

**(+)**

_OH GOODIE A PLAY! I do love so love the theatre. I'm even more excited that the duke himself may be here. _Phoebus's elation quickly faded into sorrow. As he recalled a certain argument which occurred during the morrow. _But unless these love struck hearts be satisfied, and the greedy and power hungry be quelled, no amount of laughter will pierce the cloud. The joy will be milled. _

**(+)**

**Jasper –**Oberon: Titania's husband, king of the Faeries.

**Paula –**Titania: Oberon's wife. Queen of the faeries

**Undertaker –**Puck: Oberon servant

**Ran-Mao –**Peasblossom: Titania servant

**Mey-Rin –**cobweb: Titania servant

**Hana –**Moth: Titania servant

**Elizabeth –**Mustardseed: Titania servant

**(+)**

Phoebus rose from the dirt with a bush hat atop his head. Swallowed hard his felt his heart beat with dread. _Now here is where I make myself scarce._ He whispered, glancing about for signs of unwanted eyes. _The rage the Lord and Lady doth exchange are something quite fierce. Unless thou has a death wish_, He descended back for the dirt, _I suggest you keep low and SHH!_

**(+)**

Night had engulfed the woods, casting its cold hue over the thick evergreen trees. Owls hooted and the mice scurried. Fireflies danced to the twinkling of the stars. Wolves howled in love to the bright glowing moon. The rain that fell a few moments ago had doused the ground, moistening it and bestowing the plants with life giving water.

Hurriedly and in a flutter, a fairy sped through the wood, flapping her tiny wings as fast as they would go. Bursting beyond water soaked leaves, clawing thought bushes, dodging animals what were attracted to her light, the fairy zoomed faster and faster without tarry.

"Aye me!" The fairy cried. Coming to a full halt, the fairy adjourned to her human like size, leaning against the trunk of a tree to catch her breath. "Were it not slower I would walk." She heaved, letting her blond hair hang loosely as she fought to catch her breath.

"Hee-hee-hee…" A shrill cackled pierced through the dead silence of the night, "How now Spirit."

"AH!" The fairy touched her back to the tree.

A gray haired man with a wide and unnerving smile appeared before her. Tiny horns were seen protruding out of the nest of hair. "To whom do I have the pleasure?"

"M-Mustardseed." She stammered in fear. "Or so the Queen Titania knows me. The humans know me as Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth…Mustardseed – a nuance I shall overcome." The gray haired man assured. "Now wither wander you."

"Oh…" Elizabeth grumbled, falling to her bottom, "Over hill, over dale, thorough bush, thorough brier." She complained exhaustedly. "Over park, over pale, thorough flood, thorough fire." She scooped up the dirt in her hand, letting it fall neatly back to where it laid, "I do wander everywhere, swifter than the moon's sphere. And I serve the fairy queen!" She stressed. "To dew her orbs upon the green."

"Sounds rough." Undertaker cackled. "And exhausting I might add." He leaned an arm to the tree trunk, hovering over Elizabeth with his never fading smile. "I too find myself in the middle of a rut. The Jealous king doth keep his revels here to-night." He gestured to the middle of the forest. "Take heed the queen come not within his sight." He slumped next to her, sighing heavily. "He's quite peeved with her as I am sure she is with him."

"The king?" Elizabeth repeated, finding the title familiar. "Oh my…" She gasped in awe, studying Undertaker's person thoroughly. "My eyes deceive me. Either I mistake your shape and making quite," Elizabeth rose to her feet, approaching the grey haired man, "Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite." Undertaker twirled a hand and bowed, appreciating her candor and flattering words. "Those that Hobgoblin call you, and sweet Puck." He eyes twinkled admiringly, "Are not you he?"

A single green eye peered beyond the grey hair. "Thou speak'st aright." Undertaker laughed. "I am that merry wanderer of the night." He cast an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, bringing her in close, "I jest to Oberon and make him smile. When I," He patted his stomach, "A fat and bean-fed horse beguile." Elizabeth clasped a hand to her mouth, giggling at the unnecessary insult to himself.

"I'LL MET BY MOONLIGHT PROUD PAULA!" A thundering voice boomed.

"Speak of the devil." Undertaker chimed. "I do believe that is my lord Oberon."

"What, Jealous Jasper!"

Elizabeth gulped nervously. "And that is my lady!" The two ran to the edge of the forest, coming to a large clearing. There standing in clearing, lighting striking between the hateful eyes, were King Jasper and Queen Paula. Undertaker and Elizabeth remained low to the ground, not wishing to be caught in the lovers' fray.

Paula stood with her hands folded to her front, glaring disdainful daggers to her once husband and Lord Oberon. "Fairies, skip hence!" She ordered brashly to the maidens flickering around her. "I have foresworn his bed and his _company_!" She emphasized, hinting with great abhorrence she did not wish to see him.

The fairies came round Paula, happy to carry out her request. "TARRY RASH WOMAN!" Jasper stamped his foot, creating an ear pounding boom which terrified the fairies into hiding. Paula stood fast, not one to be intimidated by the impetuous and childish king. "Am I not thy Lord?"

Paula smirked, scoffing derisively. "Mine husband?" She chortled in disgust. "Then that makes me thy lady, yes?" She challenged. "Or am I simply a substitute for the lady you lost to the human, Duke Schneizel?" She questioned resentfully. "Your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love." She grinned mockingly. "Or perhaps you come to wish them luck in their new life? Or simply try to steal her back?"

"You dare presume such vulgarities from me!" Jasper boomed. "When it should be your presence here this night that is called into question!" Tilting his head he smiled boldly, piercing his blood red eyes into the soul of Paula. "You know of my former love to fair Esmeralda. But I know of thy love to Schneizel." He purred menacingly.

Paula's cheeks flushed pink. She staggered back a couple steps, stammering in flabbergast. Jasper's smirk widened and he extended his arms outward at his point being proven. "THESE ARE FORGERIES OF JEALOUSY!" Paula howled. "Never again – not since the middle spring – had he or I met on hill, in dale, forest or mead! Not even by a fountain or a rushy brook, or in the beachhead margent of the sea."

"Reminiscing in old rendezvous?" Jasper teased snidely. "Still remnants of love I see."

Elizabeth and Undertaker watched attentively. Not removing their sights for a second they witnessed the King and Queen verbally combat like children over a toy. Though there were dangers to their fight. It affected those around them. But it was not a mere squabble that was not worth beholding. For the trickster Undertaker, it gave him something to work with. Should the need arise of course.

"But with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport." Paula shook her head, erasing the harsh feeling in her heart. "Therefore the winds, piping to us in vain! As in revenge, have suck'd up from the sea! Contagious fogs; which falling in the land Have every pelting river made so proud that they have overborne their continents!" She sucked on her lips, "These very same circumstances are brought on by our debate! From our dissension!" She bowed her head to the ground, wishing this squabble would come to an end. "We are their parents and original."

"Do you amend it then?" Jasper whispered huskily. Paula shot her head up, startled to find Jasper a mere in from her. "It lies in you." He touched her chin, "Why should a Titania cross her Oberon?" Paula felt chills run down her spine as his fingers slithered down her neck, stopping just above her breasts. "I do but beg a little changeling boy. To be my henchman."

Paula furrowed her brow, knowing he would speak of the boy she had grown fond of. "Set your heart at rest." She mumbled somberly, removing his hand from her person. "The fairy land buys not the child of me." She stated strongly. "The boy's mother was a well-loved member of my council. Even more so she was a beloved friend. I have cared for her child whilst she lived and I will continue to do so regardless of her death." She stepped away from Jasper, finalizing her decision. "For her sake I shall not part with him."

"How long do you plan to stay in these woods?"

"Possibly until Schneizel's wedding day." She smiled warmly, gliding her fingers along the collar of Jasper's clothing. "If you can wait patiently and see our moonlight festivities…you may go with us." She entreated, teasing him to stay with her.

Jasper held Paula's hands in his, kissing the tops gently. "Give me that boy and I will go with thee."

Paula's brow knit sharply. She snatched her hands from him and shoved him away. "Not even if you offered me rights to the entire fairy kingdom!" She hissed adamantly. Jasper sighed somberly, unable to understand her obstinacy. "Fairies, away!" She hissed. "We shall chide downright, if I longer stay." With a whisk of her hand Paula vanished into thin air. Following behind were her fairies. Including Elizabeth who no longer wished to hide in case she be accused of eavesdropping.

"Well, go thy way." Jasper muttered inaudibly. "Thou shalt not from this grove." He smirked vengefully. "Till I torment thee for this injury." Jasper snapped his glare to bushes, "Come hither, my nosy Puck." Jasper commanded gruffly. "Lest you wish for me to punish you for this outrage."

"No call for such formalities, Lord Jasper." Undertaker cackled, appearing on his left shoulder. "Call me Undertaker." He wished upon his master. "Everyone does."

"Spare me the jocularisms, for I am not in the mood."

"As I am aware, my lord." He flipped his bangs up and down playfully, "I was watching and listening." Jasper erected a finger in his face, warning the trickster to tread carefully as his patience was wearing thin. "What is thy will?" Undertaker quickly changed tune. "Surely, since you've known of my presence, you require something of me. Otherwise you would have dispatched me unto my punishment for spying."

Jasper bared his gritting teeth, growling in indignation. "Once again, Undertaker, your blatant honesty tromps on my wearing patience!" He announced, storm clouds gathering as his anger rose. "But thou speak'st true. I have need of your services."

Undertaker dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "I aim to please and serve, My Lord."

"Centuries ago I witnessed Cupid soar through the sky," He recited dreamily, "From his bow," He held an imaginary bow and arrow, "He shot an arrow. The arrow SOARED ACROSS THE NIGHT SKY!" He blurted in excitement. "The very stars shifted and gave way for Cupid's love spell. The arrow then fell upon a western flower, transforming it from milk-white to purple with love's wound."

"Ah yes…" Undertaker hissed and purred. "I know of the flower of which you speak." Reaching into his clothing, Undertaker rummage. From the Athenian garb he produced the so described flower. Jasper's eyes widened in awe.

"Yes, gentle Puck." Jasper gasped with elation. Undertaker passed it unto Jasper, allowing his king to bask in its radiant beauty. "A drop of its juice onto sleeping eyelids will make any man or woman dote upon the next living creature it sees."

"The next living creature, you say?" Undertaker repeated in awe. "So be it a lion, snake, or a simple merchant who hath not bathed since last January, that person she love them."

"Unconditionally." Jasper purred impishly.

Undertaker sniffed the air like a bloodhound. Jasper eyed his servant with perplexity as his nose sniffed his person. "Thou, thou, My Lord." Undertaker crooned, "The gentle trickster knows a trick long before it begins." He announced, leaning in toward Jasper. "For the Lady Titania – is that whom this juice is intended?"

Jasper could no longer restrain the roguish smirk welling within him. "Whatever do you mean?" He hummed.

Undertaker laughed, chortling that his lord could be as much a puck as himself. "Then I shall play your little game, My Lord." He plucked the flower from Jasper's hand. "This feigning of ignorance." He stroked a finger down the petals, "And I shall strengthen the potency especially for her ladyship. Until then…" Undertaker stepped back into the hue of the woods, "Adieu, My Lord."

Jasper laughed victoriously, sensing his advantage over his proud and brazen wife approaching. "Once I have this juice I shall wait for Paula to fall asleep." He plotted aloud, unable to contain himself. "As she sleeps it then I'll drop the liquor into her eyes, and ensure the next thing she sees is of horrid appearance. And once I've had my fun I shall then assure myself that I am the only one that she shall love from this day forward." Touching a hand to his mouth he chuckled, "Quite the impish Puck I am."

"I LOVE THEE NOT!" Jasper halted his self-preserving tirade at the voice. "THEREFORE PURSUE ME NOT!"

"But who comes here?" He questioned, his impetuous curiosity taking hold.

"You draw me you hard hearted adamant!" A shrill manly yet feminine voice replied. "But yet you draw not iron for my heart!"

Jasper stroked his chin pensively, hearing the voice draw closer to his place. "I am invisible." He mumbled. "Though it be poor performance…" He tiptoed through the cracking twigs, journeying to an edge of the forest. "I will overhear their conference."

**(+)**

Phoebus popped from the trees above, gazing upon the two who drew near like a curious dove. _Once again the comedy of love continues!_ He chuckled impishly. _Glad am I that I decided against changing venues!_ He sat on a branch with snakes and drinks in hand. _What new dramas await this land?_

**(+)**

Sebastian ripped the woods apart, trudging forth heatedly on the forest path. He grumbled and hissed to himself, finding the never-ending scenery of green to be galling. Close in tow was Grell, laughing giddily as he and Sebastian became further obscured in the woods. Much to his liking.

"Bassy I don't understand why you are being so cold toward me." Grell pouted, pretending to be crestfallen. Well one would question if his sorrow were feigned. "Thou only love'st Alliahnna by sight and words feeding to her person." Grell swooped around Sebastian, blocking his path with hands touching to his chest. Sebastian breathed in irritation. "But thou love'st me more than just by sight." He cupped Sebastian's cheeks, turning his head so he would face him. "Known me in thy bed has thee." Grell dropped his dress to just above the breast line. "You left hickies on me for god's sake!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and picked up Grell's dress, covering him. "Known, left, has," He spoke stiffly, making his revulsion apparent, "All past tense terms. Meaning you need to put this matter and your feelings in the past and leave them there!"

"Why should I?" Grell challenged in offense. "As I recall, my crimson eyed raven, you're the one who lured me into that past tense bed!" Sebastian shuddered, feeling the fault fall solely onto his shoulders. "You spoke sweet words into my ears, touched my body in ways that made bellow in bliss, and performed in a manner which makes my heart burst just from the thought."

"Is there a point, Grell?"

"If you did not desire me you should not have courted me!" Grell giggled and draped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Now I'm afraid your actions must bear a punishment." He chortled, circling his fingers around Sebastian's chest. "A punishment I am all too willing to execute."

Sebastian, growling in the back of his throats, grabbed Grell by the wirsts and moved him back. "Your very presence is punishment!" He howled. "As wandering aimlessly through these woods!" He snapped, kicking a bush over. Heatedly he cast his gaze over the never-ending hue of green blanketed with darkness. Grell puffed his hair from his face. He twirled the escaped strand. "Where are Soma and Alliahnna?"

Grell shrugged his shoulders, "Hell if I know." He grumbled. "All I heard was she and the boy prince were eloping." He flicked a speck of dandruff into the air. He smiled shiftily, "Perhaps you should give up on Alliahnna." He suggested slyly. "If she's going to these lengths to avoid you, it's apparent she doesn't love you."

"Then I'll make her love me!" Sebastian snarled. "I'll slay Soma in the most brutal fashion and take Alliahnna for myself." Sebastian grasped Grell by the neck, pulling him close so the red head could see the fury in his eyes. "And I shall dispatch any who get in my way!" He cast Grell away, tossing him into the dirt. "HENCE GET THEE GONE AND FOLLOW ME NO MORE!" Sebastian turned on his heels to continue down the forest path. "AH!" Grell was in front of him.

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Grell shrieked shrilly. "A poor defenseless woman in the woods in the middle of the night on her own?" Grell hugged Sebastian once more. "But being alone with you…" He scratched Sebastian's chest. "That is an idea I can grasp."

"How much more clear do I need to be?" Sebastian hissed, sliding Grell off of him. "I-DO-NOT-LOVE-YOU!"

Grell swooned, hearts beating in his eyes. "AND FOR THAT I LOVE YOU THE MORE!" He lunged forward, lips prepared to give a kiss.

Sebastian stepped to the side, letting Grell fall into the dirt. "You tempt my deep rooted hatred too much." Sebastian warned with a growl. "You make me sick from the sight of you."

Grell sprouted from the dirt. On his head was a pile of soil with a flower sprouting. "And I become sick when I cannot look at you."

"How is it I am more special than the number of other men you've treated to your bed?" Sebastian asked, frustrated by Grell's unrelenting admiration. "You've slept with countless men, claiming you still possess your virginity, when in fact you are one who loves to sleep with men during the night."

"Because you are the one I desire." Grell purred. "After being with you I decided I want you. Regardless of the others I've tempted."

"Then I'll run from thee!" Sebastian leapt into the trees. "AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" He leapt from one branch to the next. "AND LEAVE YOU TO THE WILD BEASTS!" He howled from a distance.

"THEN I'LL FOLLOW THEE AND MAKE HEAVEN A HELL!" Grell sped after him, creating dust in his wake. "To die upon this land I love so well!"

Jasper emerged from the shadows and watched in confusion. "A woman seeks love from one man, whilst that man seeks love from another who hath already claimed her love." Swirls filled his eyes. "Human love is such a confusing thing."

"Love itself is a perplexing phenomenon." Undertaker remarked, appearing from out of the blue. "But it is fun to see what chaos spurs from it." He cackled.

"Do you have what you need?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Indeed I do." He produced a vial with a skinny bottle top. "This little draft shall make the lady Titania fall for a rock should she look upon it."

"A rock with mushroom lips would just punishment." Jasper cackled. "Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows, quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, with sweet musk-roses and with eglantine: There sleeps Titania sometime of the night, Lull'd in these flowers with dances and delight."

"As you command, Lord Jasper." Undertaker bowed. "I will carry out your plan with all haste."

"And before you go." Jasper halted him. "There is another who doth need aid from your draft."

"Oh?"

"A young maiden who seeks the love of a disdainful youth." Jasper growled in resentment. "Place a few drops of the draft in his eyes, and ensure the next thing he sees is the woman who doth wants him."

"Again I say it shall be done."

"Then get thee hence." Jasper dispatched him. Undertaker snapped his fingers and vanished into the night. Jasper smiled victoriously at his wicked plan, then disappeared into the night.

**(+)**

Phoebus tsked his tongue, emerging from the shelter thick leaves. Arbitrary forces meddling with love is his pet peeve. But more so was he annoyed with Grell and Sebastian. Never had he met to more blind Athenians. _Never will I understand Sebastian nor Grell. How could such a distasteful man capture anyone with his heartless spell?_ Phoebus sipped water from a pouch, feeling his irritation die down. But that relief could not remove his frown. _Now I wonder what catastrophe Undertaker's draft will brew. _

Tanka Sprouted from the ground like a plotted plant. _I'm afraid the readers must find out in the chapters anew._

Zanosuke rounded from behind a tree, snickering with a glass of wine in his hand. _To wait for this story to proceed, I do not think I can wait._

Will rounded from around the same tree, _then I suggest you learn. The author shall continue if it be fate._

**I.E – TO BE CONTINUED! Later people!**


	36. Midsummer Night's Dream Part 2

**Midsummer Night's Dream **

**Part 2**

**Give Me Your Hands If We Be Friends**

**Continuing**

**(=/-\=)**

_Welcome again good friends one and all._ Phoebus saluted with a vibrant smile. _Let us continue this tale. It sure is a ball._

**(=/-\=)**

**Jasper –**Oberon: Titania's husband, king of the Faeries.

**Paula –**Titania: Oberon's wife. Queen of the faeries

**Undertaker –**Puck: Oberon servant

**Ran-Mao –**Peasblossom: Titania servant

**Mey-Rin –**cobweb: Titania servant

**Hana –**Moth: Titania servant

**Elizabeth –**Mustardseed: Titania servant

**(=/-\=)**

Phoebus sighed heavenly as he doth lie, in the springs of Titania's grotto, this is a great day. _And now we return to her ladyship of the fairies. What delights await us…the results they vary._

**(=/-\=)**

In a luscious grotto filled with beautiful flowers was a stream of water bubbling with steam. The heat rose from the water in a relaxing mist. The fairies gathered round, enjoying the comfort. Lady Paula, with Elizabeth behind her massaging her shoulders, relaxed in the bath like water and sighed in pleasure.

"Never in my life had I felt so young." Paula breathed, leaning into Elizabeth. "And you, Elizabeth, doth make this moment all the more relaxing."

"I'm glad I am here to help." Elizabeth giggled, pouring some water onto Paula's aching shoulders. "What with his lordship giving you a hard time, I'm glad I can be here to relieve your stress."

"As am I." Paula hummed peacefully. With a stretch of her arms she yawned in exhaustion. "Alas our time together must come to an end." She stepped out of the water and placed a silk robed around her person. "Sing me now asleep," She instructed her fairies that fluttered about. "Then to your offices and let me rest." She ordered, resting on her leaf and vine constructed hammock.

Elizabeth fluttered from the spring, watching as her Lady was rose into the canopies where she could rest. A robe was placed upon her shoulders next, covering her wet body. "Mey-Rin, Hana, Ran-Mao," The three fairies called popped from out of trunk holes, "Let us sing for her ladyship so she may sleep peacefully."

Ran-Mao pulled a little harp from the trunk she was hiding in. "Sing." She said in monotone. Gently her delicate finger plucked the chords. A harmonious if not melancholy tune played through the area. Hana, Mey-Rin, and Elizabeth weaved side to side, loving the harmonious melody.

**(Mai Otome)**

"_Let me tell of an old story_," Hana and Mey-Rin fluttered to Paula, "_Of a land that waits to wake._" The two rocked the ascended hammock tenderly. "_Let_ _us raise up a light that shines, this in hearts that never pray._" Elizabeth hovered with her back to Ran-Mao's, "_I can see what tomorrow brings,_" Hana and Mey-Rin conjoined hands,_ "And my wish to become a star. To my loved one I must say, 'Will you please wait for me?'"_

Paula drifted peacefully into her slumber, humming happily at the comfort tingling through her body. Hana, Elizabeth, Ran-Mao, and Mey-Rin all shushed each other. Tiptoeing on the air they departed to the forest, watching in admiration as their lady rested peacefully.

Over her head, with a bottle of red liquid hovering just an inch from her face, Jasper touched a hand to his wife's face, smiling menacingly. "To leave yourself so vulnerable – foolish indeed, My Lady Titania." Jasper purred quietly, stroking the strands of hair from her face. "Such a mistake bears consequences." He twisted the tiny cap from the bottle. "When you awaken and your sight becomes clear," Two drops fell onto her eyelids, seeping into the eyes, "You will fall head over heels for the next creature near." He put his mouth close to her ear, "Pray it be something of the most vile appearance." He licked her earlobe, earning a small groan. It enticed him to proceed. So he gave her a small kiss to her lips, then disappeared into the grove.

**(=/-\=)**

Within her bed Phoebus sat up from Paula's side. With a glare to Jasper he did deride. _Betwixt a maiden with a potion of love. Such cruel antics._He whirled a finger, gesturing to the sky. _This shant go well with the powers above._ Gazing upon Paula he did think, _Oh were I worthy to be one with this saucy mink._ He sighed heavily and dropped his head, _I suppose I should leave her bed._ He slid from the bed and to the dirt below. _We have more of this tale, so let us go!_

**(=/-\=)**

**Druitt –** Bottom

**Bardroy –**Peter Quince

**Finnian –**Francis Flute

**Taylor –**Robin Starveling

**Carmichael –**Tom Snout

**Maes –**Snug

_Ah yes…_Phoebus whispered with a certain delight, _our little play actors are here tonight._ He descended from a tree by a rope around his ankle. _With good old Druitt Bottom creating a rankle._ He watched the six men fly by him with books in hand and smiles bright. _Perhaps with a little luck, Druitt may become the true ass this very night._

**(=/-\=)**

"Alright you lot, gather round!" Bardroy summoned excitedly, placing his stage equipment down. A tiny dog the six men brought with them barked loudly and with elation. The many trees around him entreated his animal curiosity. "Come on! Hurry up! We got work to do!" His friends tarried not as they came around with the wagon of stage equipment. Bardroy stamped his boot onto a moss covered rock, standing triumphantly as if declaring the land his. "This green plot shall be our stage." He decreed. "This hawthorn-brake our tiring-house, and we will do it in action as we will do it before the duke."

"I agree." Druitt pinched some fungus from the tree trunk and grinded it studiously between his fingers. "The location is lovely, perennial even."

Bardroy groaned in dread and stared back to the blond haired man in irritation, "I'm sensing a but in there somewhere."

Druitt chuckled in admiration of Bardroy's insight to his character. "But I'm afraid there are sections in the Pyramus and Thisby play that will not bode well with our audience."

"Oh?" Bardroy replied, finding merit in his statement. "How so?"

"FOR ONE THING!" Finnian bleated desperately, trudging forward in a frilly white dress and bows in his hair, "I'M THE WIFE OF A MAN THRICE MY AGE!" Tear bubbles gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Druitt pushed Finnian off to the side. "No that's not it." Finnian crashed into Carmichael. "I'm referring to Pyramus drawing a sword and killing himself. It may unnerve the woman."

"By'r lakin, a parlous fear." Carmichael agreed.

Taylor interjected with an agreement, "Maybe as we're going along we can amend the play for the more fainted heart of the audience."

"Perhaps a prologue should be written for me." Druitt boasted. Maes and Taylor rolled their eyes, not surprised Druitt was thinking of himself. "One which gives the impression we will not do harm with our swords and that I, Pyramus, am not going to be killed."

"We already have that part written, you twit!" Bardroy snapped.

"Besides," Carmichael interjected, "The ladies will be frightened enough by the lion."

"I know I'm scared of it." Taylor mumbled.

"To bring in a real lion is out of the question." Druitt decreed. "Simply make a costume and state the lion is not a lion."

"Then we'll write another prologue stating so." Carmichael remarked.

"Nay you must do more!" Druitt pushed. "Have half his face be revealed and let he himself state who he is."

Bardroy swatted Druitt upside the head with his script. "FINE! FINE! We'll do all that!" He roared. "But we've disregarded something very important!"

"What's that?" Maes asked.

"The moon that shines down when Pyramus and Thisby meet by moonlight!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Maes blurted in panic. "Unless we build one, we'd better pray for a moon that night."

"I HAVE THE CALENDAR RIGHT HERE!" Finnian hooted. He scanned a finger over the dates and prodded the one for their play. "Lucky us! There's going to be a moon that night."

"Then we'll have to make sure the windows are opened so it is able to shine in." Druitt declared.

"Otherwise," Maes chuckled, massaging his head, "One of us will have to dress up as the moon." He laughed. "But there is the matter of the wall Thisby and Pyramus speak through."

"Bringing in a wall is a stretch." Carmichael remarked. "What do you think Druitt?"

"Perhaps we can put someone in plaster," He made a circle with his fingers, "Then have them speak through the hand like so."

**(=/-\=)**

Phoebus watched from yonder hill, finding this lack of rehearsal a melancholy thrill. _That man, Druitt Bottom, doth have all the answers. Merely a way to gain leverage over his friendly masters._ Over in a short distance he did hear… _I believe I hear the knavish sprite draw near._

**(=/-\=)**

Undertaker grumbled and groaned under his breath, kicking the leaves from his path as he meandered along. "I work most of the night to concoct that brew…" He removed the vial from the pocket of his cloak, "And he decides to steal away my chance to spike Paula's eyes." He pouted the lower lip, "Party pooper."

"Take you places boys!" Undertaker stopped midstride, a leg extended out. "We're about to begin!"

Undertaker peered beyond a bushel of bushes, spying the six men putting together an odd set. "What hempen home-spuns have we swaggering here?" He asked with a mischievous smile. "So near the cradle of the fairy queen?" He cackled. "Huh?" Near his foot was a book inscribed with the name of a play he had once lived. "Pyramus and Thisby?"

"So hath thy breath, my dearest Thisby dear." Druitt recited dreamily. "But hark, a voice! Stay thou but here awhile, And by and by I will to thee appear."

Undertaker stifled a cackle beyond his long sleeve. "A stranger Pyramus than e'er played here." He laughed. "Too bad I have an Athenian youth to locate." Gazing up high he spotted the moon. It was in the middle of the sky. "Hmm…" His grin widened. "I have time."

Carefully and with light steps, Undertaker skipped to Druitt who was reciting his lines during his character's pause of appearance. Undertaker descended from the trees, hanging upside down by a rope of air. "If a man does behave like an ass," He draw a straw and a dart, "Then perhaps it is fitting he match one." With a tuck of the dart and blow from his lungs, the dart soared through the air and hit Druitt in the butt.

"SON A BISCUIT!" Druitt wailed, holding his rear. The dart vanished. "WHO DARES STRIKE ME!" He howled to woods. No one answered. Undertaker snickered at being able to stand in front of Druitt knowing he couldn't see him. "Damn woods!" He searched the ground. "Probably poked my rear on something.

"Something?" Undertaker laughed.

"REENTER PYRAMUS!" Bardroy howled.

"Oh dear!" Druitt fixed his hair. "Coming!" He ran back for the set, unknowingly dashing past Undertaker.

"Normally I'd stick around to see what transpires." Undertaker admitted to Druitt, though mostly to himself. "But I have others to pester." He skipped off into the woods.

Druitt cleared his throat, rose in hand. "If I were fair, Thisby," He twirled on scene, and bestowed the rose to Finnian, "I were only thine."

"AAAAHHHH!" Finnian screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"What?" Druitt tilted his head. He looked to Bardroy who was just as terrified. "What's wrong?"

"O MONSTROUS!" Bardroy tossed his script down and fled the scene.

"O STRANGE!" Taylor followed after him.

"WE ARE HAUNTED!" Maes and Carmichael howled.

"GET THEE…RUUUNNNN!" Finnian tried to escape. Druitt grasped him by the trousers. The boy's legs revved wildly, kicking up dirt into Druitt's face. "What's wrong with you all? Why do you run?"

"THOU ART TRASNFOMRED!"

"WHAT? Do you see an ass head of your own?"

"No…" Finnian kicked him in the shin, forcing Druitt to release him. "T'IS YOURS!" Finnian ran as fast as he could and out of sight.

"God." Druitt growled. "The woods must have snuck something into them."

**(=/-\=)**

Phoebus laughed out loud, fall over into the grass. _HOW HE DOES NOT NOTICE HE HAS THE EARS OF AN ASS! _Clearing the tear of bliss from his eyes he rose to his feet. _With Alliahnna and Soma Undertake must meet. _Phoebus dashed and leapt through the wood. Keeping up with the story as he should. _To Alliahnna and Soma Undertaker goes. _He smiled widely. _What will happen? Nobody truly knows._

**(=/-\=)**

Four hours on end Soma and Alliahnna traveled into the wood. Tripping over rocks, stumbling over twigs – the way was longer and more grueling than they originally thought. Soma admitted his guilt in forgetting the way. Alliahnna assured him there was no trouble. She loved being in the forest alone with him. But Soma thought, what with is being so late, it would be better to travel during the day. Alliahnna agreed.

The two found a clearing where they could make camp. Because they weren't married, Alliahnna and Soma decided to sleep a small ways apart. It took Alliahnna quite some time to fall asleep. Excitement about being Soma's wife made her heart flutter. Soma felt the same way.

Sleep had grasped the two young lovers in an hour. Peaceful dreams swept their minds into a state of euphoria. Images of their being joined in holy matrimony filled their hearts.

"Ah, here you are, my boy." Undertaker chortled, slithering from beneath a bush to Soma's side. He pulled at the clothes he wore, "Those be Athenian garbs if I ever saw 'em." He laughed. "Then this must be the one who despises the maiden from said Athens." Off to the side he saw Alliahnna hugging her arms together like a pillow. "That must be the fair maiden who seeks your love. What a pretty soul I see on the ground." He twisted the cap from the bottle and hovered it over Soma's eye. "So let this brew help you see…" Two drops on one eye, "The lovely maiden sleeping before thee." Two more in the other. "Ensure you awaken when I'm gone." He climbed to his feet, and tiptoed away. "For now I must return to my lord Oberon." Undertaker stopped for a moment and thought, "Oh I can't resist." He reached into his cloak and drew a black marker.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Phoebus entered onto the scene, snatching the marker away. "That is not part of the script!" He scolded.

"Aw…" Undertaker whined. Then he pulled out a feather and whipped cream. "What about-"

Phoebus took it and pointed sharply to the path, "GO!" Undertaker lurched forward. Hanging limply as he sauntered off sadly into the bushes. Phoebus sighed gruffly, touching a hand to his forehead. "Aye me."

"Hrm…mmm…ugh…" Soma stirred.

"Oops!" Phoebus scrambled off into a tree. "Almost forgot I can't afford to be seen." He flicked himself in the head. A gloss flowed over him, making him invisible to all eyes.

"FOR THE LOVE OF HERA," Sebastian fumed, leaping from one branch to the next, "You're like a boil on my ass that I cannot be rid of!" Grell, exhausted and out of breath, staggered to a halt. Hands on his knees he panted heavily. "I charge thee, hence," He pulled a tiny pellet from his pocket, "And do not haunt me thus!" He threw the pellet to the ground. A cloud of smoke exploded.

"NO BASSY!" Grell shrieked. The smoke engulfed him, making him cough. "O, wilt thou darkling leave me?" Grell called to him. "Do not so!" He tripped over something, stumbling from the clearing cloud. To Grell's dismay Sebastian was gone. "Once again he has escaped me." He dreaded. He dropped his face into the mud. "O, I am out of breath in this fond chase!" He leaned on an elbow and drew in the dirt, "The more my prayer, the lesser is my grace." He puffed some hair from his face, "Damn Alliahnna. Living happily with her man, while mine is denying his feelings. Eh?" Grell saw Alliahnna sleeping in a patch of grass, soundly asleep. "Even now she sleeps so peacefully. I can't sleep like that! I can't even fall to the ground gracefully because of this ugly log-oh!" Grell found his foot entangled with the side of Soma. "By the gods its Soma." He crawled to his hands and knees, hovering over the unconscious man with fright in his eyes. "But I tripped over him and he didn't even stir. OH!" He clamped his hands to his face, "Do not tell me…SOMA!" He threw himself onto Soma, placing his ear to Soma's chest. There was a heartbeat. "SOMA," He grabbed Soma by the collar and shook him violently, "IF YOU LIVE GOOD SIR, AWAKE! AWAKE I SAY!" Soma gargled as his head jerked back and forth. As Grell stopped, swirls filled his eyes. "Perhaps I was a little rough." Grell cursed himself.

Soma steadily came to his senses. His blurred vision cleared, bringing Grell into sight. Twinkles sparkled around Grell as if he was the most gracious beauty of all the land. "BY THE GODS PLEASE BE ROUGHER!"

"Say what?" Grell remarked in confusion. Soma wrapped his arms around Grell, hugging him close to his chest. "HO MY!" Grell panicked. "Soma, what's the matter with you?"

"Oh beautiful Grell!" Soma cooed, hugging Grell even tighter. "Nature shows art!" He cupped Grell's face, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "That through thy bosom makes me see thy heart."

Grell laughed nervously, embarrassed by the praises. He pushed himself from Soma's embrace, dusting the young boy off. "Maybe your slumber was due to you hitting your head. Ensure you take two drafts and call me in the morning."

"I do not need medicine." Soma laughed, crawling toward Grell. "And I did not hit my head." Grell scooted away, unnerved by the change in attitude. "It is you that I love," Grell's back hit the trunk of a tree, "And I shall slay Sebastian to keep you!"

"Ahem…" Grell smiled nervously, "Look love," Grell pushed him back a couple inches, "I understand Bassy loves your lady. But that's no reason to kill him. You should be happy that Alliahnna loves you."

"Alliahnna?" Soma said the name with bewilderment. "To Hell with her and her pretentious father!" A light bulb popped in Grell's head. He believed Soma to have lost his marbles. "Having to jump through hoops to get her…Tedious moments I have spent with her, when I should have been with you."

Grell furrowed his brow, impaling Soma in the deepest glare daggered resentment. With a swipe of his hand he swatted Soma's cheek. Soma held a hand to that sore cheek, confused by the strike. "Wherefore was I to this keen mockery born?" He hissed, trying to control his emotionally cracking tone. "When, at your hands…" He stormed to his feet, "Did I deserve this scorn?"

"What-"

"Is't not enough, is't not enough, young man?" Grell screeched, his heart wrenching in two. "That I did never, no, nor never can, deserve a sweet look from Sebastian's eye. But you must flout my INSUFFICIENCY?" Grell lashed a foot out. He kicked Soma into a tree across the way. But fare you well: perforce I must confess," Grell picked up his dress and marched away, "I thought you lord of more true gentleness!"

Soma spit out a few leaves, a nut…and an owl's feather. "WAIT! Grell!" Soma began to give chase, then saw Alliahnna. He motioned his hands, tiptoeing silently. "Just stay asleep," He whispered, "And don't come looking for me." He picked up speed, going after Grell. "WAIT FOR ME GRELL!"

"HUH?" Alliahnna groaned, shooting up with a bed head of hair. Her eyes partially lidded as if she were drunk just a few moments ago. Glancing around she saw she was still in a forest grove, sleeping on the surprisingly soft dirt. "Ay me, for pity!" She stretched her arms out above her head. "What a dream was here." She yawned. "Soma look how I doth…quake?" Soma was gone. "Soma?" She called. "SOMA?!" Only the echo of her voice replied. "Where on Earth did he go?"

**(=/-\=)**

Phoebus grumbled and groaned in annoyance. The dram of this tale, too much for him, is the flamboyance. _The wrong Athenian that sprite did plague. What will transpire now is anything but vague. _Turning the page of the scene he did return, _what became of the ass Bottom is what I yearn. _

**(=/-\=)**

Druitt pouted and hmph'd to himself. He sat on a rock, angrily awaiting the return of his ass behaving friends. "I see their knavery." He growled to himself. "This is to make an ass of me!" He kicked a mushroom over. "To fright me, if they could." He stomped about. "But I will not stir from this place, do what they can! I will walk up and down here, and I will sing, that they shall hear I am not afraid!" Druitt cleared his. Testing his voice and taking a deep breath, he sang,

"_Alas, my love, you do me wrong, "To cast me off discourteously."_

Paula, still sleeping above, awoke to the strangest of serenades her ears had ever heard. But strange though they were, in a certain manner they songs were…delightful. "What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?"

Druitt touched his heart and continued to sing, "_Greensleeves was all my joy!_" He sang at the top of his lungs. "_Greensleeves was my delight," _Paula placed her hands to her lips, not wanting to giggle so loudly that she would interrupt, "_And who but my lady Greensleeves._"

Paula rolled over onto her stomach, then leaned over the ledge of her bed. To her astonishment and delight a blond haired mortal with donkey ears stood below. "I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again." She purred, startling Druitt. "Mine ear is much enamour'd of thy note," She eyes him hungrily, "So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape." Druitt looked himself over, bewildered by the odd woman's praise of him. "Be it bold or not, good sir, I must say…I think I love you." She batted her eyes.

Druitt chuckled bashfully, honored by her words. "I do thank you for your words, My Lady." Druitt thanked with a low bow. "But Methinks, mistress, you should have little reason for that." Paula tilted her head, unsure of what he meant. "And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together now-a-days." He laughed, ultimately braying like an eel, "Nay, I can gleek upon occasion."

"Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful."

Druitt sputtered his lips, finding her praise of him a little overestimated. "Not so, neither." He steadily backed away, wishing to escape the uncomforting sea of words. "But if I had wit enough to get out of this wood, I have enough to serve mine own turn."

Paula furrowed her brow heatedly and rose to her hands and knees. "Out of this wood do not desire to go!" She ordered heatedly. Druitt froze in his spot. "You shall remain here in this forest whether you want to or not!" She snapped her fingers. Ran-Mao and Hana dropped from above. They restrained Druitt by the arms. He attempted to protest but was whisked swiftly into the air. Roughly they plopped him into Paula's bed. Paula climbed up on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "My fairies shall tend to you, and bring you riches to keep you happy." She proceeded to bribe him. "In exchange you shall sing to me." She commanded, tapping his nose. "Okay."

"As you wish." Druitt agreed, not able to fight.

Paula nodded and clapped with glee. "Ran-Mao! Mey-Rin! Hana! Elizabeth!"

"Ready." Ran-Mao reported in her usual lack of enthusiasm, pulling herself up by the bed.

"And I." Mey-Rin answered, raising her hand.

"And I." Hana appeared on the ledge of the bed.

"And I." Elizabeth giggled.

"WHERE SHALL WE GO?" They all asked excitedly.

"By the gods…" Druitt's eyes twinkled in elation, "Beauties in non-human forms."

"Ensure you are courteous to this man. Tend to him." Paula requested gently.

"As you wish, your ladyship." Hana promised. "Hail mortal. I am Hana."

"I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Mey-Rin."

"Ran-Mao."

Druitt exploded form the lovely faces all around him. The bray of a donkey sounded from his throat. Paula put her fingers in her ears and leaned over to Elizabeth, "When we do go to bed, make sure his tongue is tied."

Elizabeth drew a pair of scissors, "I'll cut it out if you ask."

"No, no. Just tie it."

**(=/-\=)**

Phoebus leaned on an elbow, resting on a branch. Wishing those scissors would fall into his hand, perchance. _Love would I to sever his tongue. Silence the voice of a man who smells would than horse dung._ He jumped from the tree and descended into a different grove. Too long over Athens has he rove. _To Lord Oberon's side I must go. Puck's entrance is afoot. To that I say…oh no._

**(=/-\=)**

Jasper, his mind wandering through the vastness of its curiosity, thought about Paula and if the potion did work on her. "I wonder if Titania be awaked." He murmured as he stroked his chest pensively. "Then, what it was that next came in her eye," He chuckled menacingly, "Which she must dote on in extremity."

"How about a man with the ears of an ass?"

Jasper titled his head back, curious of the voice. He was stunned to find his mad sprite grinning above him. "What madness falls from your mouth?"

"There were these men – play acting mechanicals – that were lurking in the grove nearest her ladyship." He wriggled his fingers, "With a little dash of this and a sprinkle of that, I gave the man the ears of an ass. His friends ran faster than I knew a human could."

"This went better than I'd hoped." Jasper approved. "What of the Athenian?"

"I got him while he slept. And next to him was the woman too."

"Impressive."

"O, why rebuke you him that loves you so?" A desperate voice rang throughout the night.

"Stand close!" Jasper Pulled Undertaker to the ground, lurching over the ledge her laid on. "This is the same Athenian."

"How the Hell did I run into you again?" Alliahnna howled, storming from the cover of trees and bushes. "Last I checked you were still in the city!"

Sebastian emerged from the bushes, huffing and Puffing after her. "I followed after thee when I heard you had gone!"

Undertaker scratched his head in bewilderment. "Well that is the woman." He confirmed. "But that is not the man."

"What?" Jasper questioned.

**(=/-\=)**

"Lay breath so bitter on your bitter foe!" Sebastian proceeded.

"Do my words not reach that thick skull!" Alliahnna hissed, bearing her teeth to him like fangs. "I-DO-NOT-WILL-NOT-AND-CAN-NOT-LOVE-YOU!" She howled, enunciating each and every word with the strongest resentment. "Unless, of course, you murdered Soma while I was sleeping! Then I would charge you to kill me too!"

"I would never harm you!" Sebastian swore. "But Soma shall fall by my sword if that will make me have you!"

"In that event I'll leap from a bridge! Dive head long first so I will meet my end swiftly!"

Sebastian stretched out a hand, smiling tenderly. He caressed her cheek, admiring the soft flesh. "I would catch you long before then." He whispered. "I would steal the wings of Pegasi and swoop to your aid."

"GRR!" Alliahnna slapped his hand away and punched him in the stomach. Undertaker and Jasper winced, cringing as they felt the blow. Sebastian grabbed his stomach, feeling winded. "Out, dog! Out, cur! Thou drivest me past the bounds of maiden's patience!" She grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to see the rage burning in her sapphire eyes, "And I swear if Soma lies dead in these woods, I shall dispatch you to the fiery abyss myself!"

**(=/-\=)**

Undertaker leaned in closer and closer, engrossed by the drama. Jasper's fingers pinched his ear, yanking him closer. "YOU GRAY HAIRED FOOL!" He roared in a whisper. "You sprinkled the draft in the wrong Athenian's eye! It was meant for the blind fool here!" He pointed to Sebastian.

"Huh?" Undertaker remarked absentmindedly. "Is that right?" He shrugged his hands. "You really should be more specific. Merely asking for a man in Athenian garb is like asking a hammer man for a hammer!"

Jasper yanked on the ear harder. "DISPENSE WITH YOUR IDIOCY AND FIX THIS!" He roared. "Of shall I ask Phoebus to drive the story to a point where you are forced to shave that rat's nest you call hair!" Phoebus appeared behind him with two pairs of scissors, cackling like a mad man.

Undertaker scrambled away, holding his hair. "NO NEED FOR THAT!" He produced the potion. "Consider this mess fixed!" He whirled around, twisting into a thin line and vanished.

Jasper massaged his forehead in irritation, "Moron."

**(=/-\=)**

Alliahnna drew a fist back, prepared to punch Sebastian in his smug face. Time came to a sudden halt, stopping Alliahnna and trapping Sebastian in their place. Undertaker appeared next to them with sweat beading down his brow. "That was close." He breathed in relief. Holding Sebastian's face so he could steady himself, Undertaker dropped a few drops of the draft into his eyes. "Hopefully this will fix things." Scooping Alliahnna up from her feet, he leapt into a tree and rested her on a branch. "Let's just keep you here until things go as planned." Undertaker snapped his fingers and he disappeared. The world proceeded in its forward motion.

Sebastian fell forward, getting a mouthful of dirt and grubs. Alliahnna wriggled about, nearly falling off the branch she sat on. Sebastian massaged his head, spitting the soil from his mouth. "What happened?"

"Why should you think that I should woo in scorn?" A voice familiar to Sebastian's ear echoed.

"You do advance your cunning more and more." Yet another familiar voice. Only this one more pleasant to the ear. "Now go away," Grell ordered, trudging through the bushes, "So I may-OH!" Grell gasped, coming across Sebastian. "Sebastian? What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you." He swooned with flushed cheeks. "Goddess, Nymph…" He caressed Grell's hand, then massaged it to his cheek, "Perfect, divine."

"Uh…say what?"

"WHAT!" Soma roared, ripping the bushes from their roots. "I'm the one that loves her!" He bellowed heatedly, grabbing Grell's other hand. "You love Alliahnna!"

"And Blind I was for doing so!"

"O spite! O hell!" Grell leapt into the air and did a split kick, kicking the two men away. "I see you all are bent, to set against me for your merriment!"

"I tell no falsehoods2!" Soma stressed, meandering to Grell. "He loves Alliahnna! Let me have you!"

"No!" Sebastian hissed, shoving Soma aside, "I love Grell! You love Alliahnna!"

"OH WILL SOMETHING HIT ME SO I KNOW IF THIS BE A HORRIBLE DREAM OR NOT!" A branch over him snapped. Alliahnna screamed in fright as she landed on top of Grell. Sebastian and Soma blinked in confusion. Alliahnna and Grell moaned in pain. "If I knew it would be literal I would have asked for something more specific."

"Oh. Hi Grell." Alliahnna groaned.

"Hello Alliahnna." He smiled in pain. "What were you doing in that tree?"

"I honestly haven't the slightest idea." Her disoriented sight cleared itself in seconds. To her eternal delight she found Soma standing before her. "SOMA!" She cheered, leaping into his arms. "Where have you been? I've been searching all over for you!"

"He's been with me for the last ten minutes." Grell groaned, stomping to his feet. "Playing a horrible trick of love on my heart!"

"Soma!" Alliahnna snarled. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it is not trickery!" Soma shoved Alliahnna into Sebastian's arms. "I do love Grell." He wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, pulling him close. "I love her more than the air I breathe."

"WHAT!" Alliahnna roared, fire spewing from her mouth.

Grell languidly gestured a hand to the obviously blind man, "See what I mean."

"I think I fell out of that tree harder than I thought."

"Perhaps if you had fallen onto Soma," Sebastian gently eased her aside, "Then he would realize he does not love Grell but you, and I can have Grell and not you."

"Normally I'd tell you to piss off, but I have to agree." Alliahnna placed her hands to her hips. "I think Soma inhaled something brewed from this forest."

"In which I shall forgive this atrocity," Sebastian grabbed Soma by the arm, "IF HE DOTH STAY AWAY FROM MY GRELL!"

"Your Grell!" Soma blurted. "You're the one who called her uglier than a stump!" Grell's head dropped. Blue lines of despair hung over his head. Alliahnna massaged his back, soothing the wounded heart. "So to you sir, I say," Soma touched his hands to Sebastian's chest, "EN GARDE!" Soma wrapped a leg around Sebastian's and tripped him to the ground. Grell and Alliahnna gasped and staggered back. Both men wrestled and rolled on the ground, punching each other in the face and shoving the other into the dirt.

**(=/-\=)**

"Well that escalated quickly." Undertaker remarked, eating berries from the bush he and Jasper hid beyond.

"And all because of a love square gone awry." Jasper sighed in annoyance, not able to understand human men. "Lord what fools these mortals be."

"Fools or not," Phoebus chuckled, descending from the off scene cut, "This is great! I'll be back with the nectar!" He sped off for the nearest concession stand.

**(=/-\=)**

"For the love of Hephaestus!" Alliahnna face palmed her forehead. "All this because one man does not understand NO!"

Grell sighed dismally, holding his cheek. "And to think all I wanted was for Sebastian to love me." He pouted his lower lip. "Had I known this would happen I never would have told him about any of this."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Grell cringed. "Oops."

Alliahnna grabbed Sebastian by the collar, "YOU TOLD SEBASTIAN WHERE WE WERE?"

"Not to spite you! But to make him so grateful he'd want to be with me!"

"DAMMIT GRELL! He's made it clear he doesn't love you! Why the Hell would he changed his mind when he stupidly loves me?"

Grell folded his arms unenthusiastically, "Well as it stands he loves me." He pointed to the wrestling duo that had each other in head locks. "So does your beau." A light lit over his head. He glared in an animal rage to Alliahnna. "YOU PLANNED THIS!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"You plotted against me with this!" Sebastian and Soma were now striking at one another with sticks. "You made them play this horrible trick just so you can feel superior!"

"Unlike you I'm not so petty that I need the love of SO MANY MEN!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"SCHNEIZEL, SEABSTAIN, YOUR FATHER, _MY FATHER – _THE LIST GOES ON!" Alliahnna stamped her foot into the dirt. "YOU'RE A WOMAN WITH NO STANDARD, NO SHAME, AND WITH LOOAAADDS OF PROBLEMS!"

"My only problem is you!" Grell tackled Alliahnna to the ground. Alliahnna kicked her knee into Grell and rolled on top of her. Alliahnna smacked the back of Grell's head into the dirt. Grell rolled her over and did the same.

**(=/-\=)**

"I'm back!" Phoebus huffed, passing the drinks around. "What I-whoa!" He gaped at Alliahnna and Grell. "What-"

Undertaker raised a hand, "Don't ask. Just watch."

**(=/-\=)**

Soma and Sebastian swung for each other's head. They came to a dead stop when they saw Alliahnna and Grell going at it. "GIRLS!" The two men cried, dropping their sticks. "Girl stop this!" Sebastian pleaded, watching the two toss each other about.

"Yeah! There's no need to behave like this!"

Grell and Alliahnna came to a halt with Grell elevating Alliahnna with his shoe and Alliahnna having a fist full of Grell's hair. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" They both hissed to the two men. Soma and Sebastian backed away, hands raised, letting them settle this matter. "You know what?" Alliahnna spoke softly. "They're right." She smiled darkly. "There's no reason for us to fight each other." She slid from Grell.

"You are right of course." Grell crooned, dusting himself off as he rose to his feet.

**(=/-\=)**

"There's no way this is over!" Phoebus boomed.

"It's not." Jasper assured him. "It's only beginning."

**(=/-\=)**

"Perhaps the ones we should be fighting," Grell shot a disdainful glare to the two men, "Are the ones making us jump through hoops in the first place!" He pointed accusingly to Soma and Sebastian.

"You take Soma." Alliahnna offered.

"Then you take Sebastian."

"WAIT!" Sebastian stepped away.

"Hold on!" Soma pleaded. Grell reached behind his back. From the thin air itself Grell drew a large chainsaw from behind him. The motor revved, anxious to rend flesh to pieces. Alliahnna reached under her dress, drawing a long rapier glistening for blood to stain it. "How long have they had those?" Soma asked, gaping in fear and disbelief.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

**(=/-\=)**

"A better question would be _where did they get those?_" Undertaker questioned.

"More like _where were they keeping them?_" Phoebus corrected.

**(=/-\=)**

Grell and Sebastian swiped their blades clean across. The sticks held by Soma and Sebastian split in half. They looped their weapons around and axed down. Soma and Sebastian jumped out of the way. The blades gusted up the dirt.

"NOW, NOW!" Sebastian waved his hand, urging Alliahnna to remain calm. "Stay yourself!" Alliahnna twirled the blade and aimed it downward. "Let's not do anything brash!" Alliahnna stabbed down. Sebastian rolled out of the way. The blade missed and hit the dirt.

"GRELL! PLEASE! CALM YOURSELF!" Soma dodged, ducked, and weaved. Grell swung his chainsaw wildly and relentlessly, creating wide gashes in the trees. "GEEZE WOMAN!"

**(=/-\=)**

Phoebus and Undertaker leaned on one another, chortling hysterically at the chaos. Phoebus stopped laughing when he sensed an impending doom drawing near. Looking over toward Jasper he cringed in fear. "What is it?" Undertaker asked through fits of laughter.

Phoebus backed away slowly. "I think I'll just…Uh…" A rope came down. Phoebus grabbed hold. "Good luck!" Phoebus ascended back to the off scene.

"Good luck? With what?" Undertaker turned to see Jasper beaming with an aura of pure rage. "Um…" Sweat sped down his brow, "Hi."

"THIS IS THY NEGLIGENCE!" Jasper roared, blowing Undertaker's hat from his head. "Still thou mistakest, Or else committ'st thy knaveries willfully!"

Undertaker laughed under his cloaked hand. "Believe me, king of shadows, I mistook! Did not you tell me I should know the man by the Athenian garment be had on? And as you can see there are too such meh...ACK!"

Jasper clamped his hands to Undertaker's throat, "Get down there and cease this for naught quarrel! Then allow me to fix this mess!"

"Consider it done." Undertaker gargled saluted. With a snap of his fingers and vanished into thin air.

**(=/-\=)**

Soma and Sebastian had their back to the trees. Alliahnna and Grell drew closer to the cornered men. Their blades begged for their blood. With heated growls they raised the blades above their heads. Soma and Sebastian cowered down with their arms over head.

"Excuse me." The four all glanced to the side. Undertaker waved with an impish grin. "Hi there." His palm out flat and puffed on it hard. A mist of sparkling flew through the air. It stained the eyes of the love sick four. One by one they all dropped to the floor. (Damn rhyming.) Snoring peacefully the love struck youths were. Loudly in fact. "That was easy." A hand smacked the back of his head. "OW!"

"This whole thing would have been easy if you had paid attention!" Jasper roared.

"But you-OH NEVERMIND!" Undertaker snapped, folding his arms in a pout.

Jasper exhaled gruffly, annoyed by his trickster's negligence. "I shall set this right." He scrunched up his sleeves, or lack thereof. "Lest confusion reign until morning's light." Rubbing his hands together, Jasper gathered a special dust. He blew to his palms, cast the dust into the air like a special veil. The dust gently sprinkled onto the four youths, covering them in a thin sheet. "When thou wakest, thou takes true delight in the sight of thy former lady's eye."

"Well _geeze_," Undertaker snarled, "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Will you just get them back to whence they came!" Jasper snarled. "I have a queen to see to." He trudged off.

"Okay, FINE! Leave me to do all the heavy lifting!"

**(=/-\=)**

_BAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ Phoebus hooted with hysterical laughter. _And I shall continue to laugh for many years after!_ But alas for him the story must go on. _Good thing there are only two scenes left. The end is anon._

**(=/-\=)**

In the bed of her fairy tended grove, Paula and Druitt slept peacefully. Paula cuddled beneath his arm, holding his body close to hers. Jasper appeared just beside the bed, almost pitying his wife's magically chosen love. He slithered to her side and scooped her into his arms, cradling her on his lap like she were a newborn. "Be as thou wast wont to be," He glided a finger over her eye, "See as thou wast wont to see," he caressed the other eye, "Now, my Paula," he tenderly kissed her lips, "Wake you, my sweet queen."

Paula steadily began to stir from her slumber. To her eternal delight she met the eyes of her lord, master, and husband. "Jasper…" She sighed happily, cuddling to his waist, "You'll not believe the dream I had." Jasper stroked a strand of hair from her face. "I dreamt I was in love with an ass."

"You're not entirely wrong." Jasper chuckled. He pointed a teasing finger. "There lies your love." Paula turned to where he pointed and screamed in fright. "Do not worry." Jasper laughed. "He will be returned to where he's from." He motioned his hand to the fairies lingering about. Mey-Rin and Hana fluttered down. They picked up Druitt and carried him off.

"What on earth has happened while I slept?" Paula asked in a daze.

"An event that will be nothing more than a midsummer's night dream." Jasper cooed. "Now let us forget this petty quarrel between us, My Lady wife." He held her closely. "And let us return home for a good night's sleep."

Paula sighed happily, nuzzling her face into his chest. "I would like that. I would like that a lot."

**(=/-\=)**

Phoebus, stroking the pristine strings of a golden harp, wandered in a green meadow with an elated heart. _And now dear friends we reach the near end. _He gazed upon a slumbering quartet. _Perhaps ravaged bonds shall be on the mend._ In the distance he saw horses on the rise. _Let us fall back and be in for a surprise._

**(=/-\=)**

Horses stampeded over the green hills of the meadow. Riding them were Esmeralda, Schneizel, Will, and Agni. Esmeralda, curious of a strange clearing in the tall grass, slowed her horse to get a better look. "BUT SOFT!" She cried out, prompting Schneizel, Will, and Agni to stop their horses. "What nymph's are these?" She asked in a daze.

Lying in the small patch, pairs joined hand in hand and arm in arm, were Alliahnna, Soma, Sebastian, and Grell. A very strange sight. "This is my daughter Alliahnna." Agni gasped. "That is Soma there. And there is Sebastian with Grell."

Will bounced his glass. The gleam hid his annoyance in his amber eyes. "How disgusting."

"Disgusting or not…" Schneizel cleared his throat, "AWAKEN YOU FOUR!" He shouted. "ANSWER FOR YOURSELVES AND YOUR PRESENCE HERE!"

"Ugh…" The four groaned, fluttering their eyes open. Alliahnna smacked her lips, tasting the odd taste of wood, mulch…and grass. "Father?" She moaned, eyeing Agni through blurred vision. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, young lady!" Agni snarled. "What are you doing here with that man?" He pointed resentfully to Soma. "And You Sebastian!" Sebastian scratched his unkempt hair, Grell clinging to his side. "What are you doing here with Grell?"

"I honestly…"He yawned loudly, "Haven't the slightest idea." He mumbled.

"Nor I." Grell groaned. "Weren't we just in the woods about to kill each other?"

Schneizel and Esmeralda laughed at the question. "Of that I am certain." Schneizel laughed. "Soma and Sebastian have been at each other's throat for the longest time. Now here you all sit as if nothing had happened."

Soma held Alliahnna hand tightly within his. He held her close as if never wanting to let go of her again. Sighing with dismay he faced Schneizel and Agni. "But something did happen." He admitted somberly. "I whisked Alliahnna away with the intent of marrying her in a place where the Athenian law could not touch us."

"AGAIN YOU DEFY OUR LAWS!" Agni roared. "Lord Schneizel I beg the law upon his head!" His eyes fumed red. "Once again this man intends to steal Alliahnna from both you and I, Sebastian! Your wife of my consent!"

"Of which I must protest, Master Agni." Sebastian announced strongly. Agni was aghast by the proclamation. "Master William, I know you do not approve of me just as Agni does not approve of Soma," He wrapped an arm around Grell's waist, "But I am afraid I am madly in love with your daughter."

"And I with yours, Master Agni." Soma announced happily. Grell and Alliahnna laughed giddily. They embraced their loves tightly, not allowing anyone or anything to part them.

"Then it looks like I have no choice." Schneizel shook his head with a smile. "As this is my wedding day," He took Esmeralda's hand in his, "I propose here and now that were have three vows of matrimony exchanged at the temple." The four lovers gasped and laughed in cheer, exchanging smiles of victory. "Unless, of course, you two have an objection." Schneizel crooned to Will and Agni.

"What's the point?" Will questioned in defeat. "Grell will just seek him out again and love him ten times more than before."

Agni touched two fingers to his forehead, growling in agreement. "I'm afraid the same is said for Alliahnna as well."

"THEN GET THEE HENCE YOUNG SOULS!" Schneizel cheered them on. "We have three weddings to prepare!" Without hesitation the four followed after their lord, laughing in triumph as they made their way to the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**(=/-\=)**

A curtain falls upon our play, deeming that it is the end for this day. Phoebus emerged from the shadows with Tanaka, Will, and Zanosuke. Here and now these men shall say.

_If we shadows have offended,_ Phoebus bowed with a sweep of his hand, "_Think but this, and all is mended,_"

"_That you have but slumbered here,_" Tanaka continued, "_While these visions did appear._"

"_And this weak and idle theme_," Zanosuke stepped in, "_No more yielding but a dream_."

"_Give us your hands, if we be friends_," Will opened his arms warmly to the audience, "_And Robin shall restore amends._"

A pair of fingers snapped with a sound. Peacefully asleep did the four men fall to the ground. _Which is where I enter and must say_, Undertaker chuckled, entering on scene, _that what you read is something that never existed on any day._ Taking a pen he poked the scene. It shattered apart on every seam.

**(=/-\=)**

_The moon was high in the night blanketed sky. A train on its way to Toulouse hurriedly charged as the next morning was nigh. On each other's shoulders the Paris Friends did sleep. Attendants on the train were careful not to make a peep. Esmeralda lied with Phoebus, and Bardroy with Hana. Agni kept watch over Soma, while Sebastian slept with Alliahnna. Grell and Will did sleep soundly. Druitt hummed in his sleep profoundly. Mey-Rin, Elizabeth, Ran-Mao, and Lao – not servants to anyone. At least not now. Finnian and Carmichael and Taylor and Maes, were resting peacefully for their future days. Paula and Jasper, though not lovers by heart, slept closely together and until morning would not part. Schneizel, Tanaka, and Zanosuke are all that remain. Like everyone else they are slumbering the same. _

With a final dotted period Undertaker closed his journal. He tucked it back into his cloak where he would keep it hidden from all wandering eyes. Looking out the window he was the night covered land pass by. The star twinkled brightly, and the moon shined with a special glow.

"This whole story is nothing more than a midsummer night's dream." He chuckled to himself. "Only it makes me wonder if the ending with have the same pleasant resolution."

**ONE IN THE MORNING! LATER PEEPS!**


	37. Happy Birthday To The Best Butler

**Happy Birthday**

**To**

**The Best Butler**

**Okay! Okay! I think I got something! Many of you have seen me delete and repost this chapter! But after revising a few points, I managed to come up with something for the next chapter. Please, If you have read this chapter already, skip it and I'll be working on the next one. Sorry about this.**

**There is a revison at the end. In fact I made a few revisions throughout the chapter. They are minor, but were necessary.**

**The time is three in the after noon instead of ten when they arrive, Shcneizel and Allaihnna's moment in the park is changed up, the time is seven towards the end. Oh and the newspaper article in the beginning is different.**

**()**

"BAH!" Elizabeth boomed in outrage, throwing herself into her seat. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" She howled, thrashing her arms and legs about. "This is a disaster!"

"Agreed." Phoebus snarled. He glared to the seats down the aisle. "Why on earth are the three of you traveling with us?" He hissed to Will, Grell, and Undertaker. "Haven't you tormented us enough?"

"WELL," Grell folded his arms crossly, "Aren't you RUDE!" He barked. "And here I thought handsome men were more chivalrous to women!"

"You're not-" Sebastian placed a hand to his mouth, encouraging the second in command to not drift down that path.

"Now, now." Undertaker cackled. "Let us all be civilized." Will opened his mouth to throw an insult. Undertaker slapped some tape to his mouth. "We only come because Halnare is only fortuitous during the Festival of Wolves."

"Fortuitous meaning, a possible death so you can work?"

"Indeed." Undertaker cackled again.

"I think Elizabeth means the tracks." Alliahnna pointed forward. There were workers on the tracks.

"Oh…" Undertaker and Phoebus droned, "Right." They smiled bashfully.

Alliahnna groaned, leaning against the window of her seat. "Who would have thought some kids would actually cause a rock slide for fun?" She sputtered her lips, "The worst thing I did was fill Phoebus's boots with horse dung." Phoebus chuckled at the memory. It was around the time Alliahnna was being hassled because of her promotion. She filled Phoebus's boots in retaliation. It wasn't the worst thing she's done. But it was funny.

Once again on the protracted train ride to Toulouse, the Parisian Posse had once again hit a little snag in their trip. Barely reaching three in the afternoon, the train was brought to a halt due to a rock slide just outside of the Limoges boarder. The boarder they needed to cross in order to make good time to Toulouse.

The kids who caused the rock slide were facing serious charges. Luckily for them the town's counsel decided to lessen the charges due to them being young. However they were ordered to clear away the mess they created. Of course older men with muscle were asked to help. But until the rocks were all cleared up and the track was deemed safe for travel, the trip to Toulouse would be postponed for yet another 24 hours. Another 24 hours that could have been spent getting them within Toulouse.

"No, not that!" Elizabeth displayed the Daily Post newspaper excitedly to Alliahnna. The Conductor picked up these posts before leaving Halnare at eight in the morning. None of the passengers felt the need to read them what with the train ride going so smoothly.

Alliahnna took the paper from her friend, and spanned it so she could read the passage Elizabeth pointed to. Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Bardroy all lurched over the seat to read with her. The Michaelis family leaned in, curious as to what the commotion was about.

"_On Thursday night, after ze clock had struck nine, a servant girl to ze Count Monte Cristo of Toulouse, France testified she was making her rounds as she normally would, preparing a rosemary bubble bath for ze Count._" Alliahnna raised a peculiar and criticizing brow. "A rosemary bubble bath? Who takes those?"

"Those with sensitive and dry skin." Schneizel explained. "Rosemary softens and moistens the skin so you don't itch."

"Huh…" Alliahnna remarked in amazement. "I should try it." She scrtached her arm, proving her point.

"Keep reading!" Soma begged. Phoebus and Esmeralda leaned in.

Alliahnna cleared her throat. "_Upon entering his Parlor to alert him of his readied bath, the servant discovered her Lord lying dead in a pool of his blood in his mansion estate._ WHAT?!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" Druitt, Hana, and Taylor cried out.

"GOOD GOD!" Schneizel gasped.

"SAY ITS NOT SO!" Carmichael pleaded.

Alliahnna swiftly read the rest of the post. Tears came to her eyes at the woeful news. "I'm afraid it is, Carmichael." She announced to him somber. "The coroner declared his death sometime between seven and nine last night."

"How'd he die?" Maes asked.

"Blood bled from the brain." She read carefully. "Around and inside his ears there was redness – a rash. His eyes were puffy and blood shot as well."

Jasper held out his hand, wishing to read for himself. Alliahnna handed him the paper. He quickly skimmed, discovering where she left off. "They say it was a severe allergic reaction to carrots." He repeated verbatim from the post. Agni and Zanosuke exchanged bewildered glances. How did carrots make his ears red? Or make his brain bleed for that matter? "Monte Cristo was having ear and eye troubles." Jasper muttered, "A doctor prescribed him some drops." He closed the paper. "Apparently someone put carrot juice in those drops."

"After extensive use," Sebastian spoke up, massaging his chin pensively, "Those drops must have reached the brain." He eyed Alliahnna urgently, "His allergy causes a rash and puffiness. Or swelling, if you will."

"His brain swelled until it popped." Alliahnna elucidated in layman's terms. "Possibly the Count suffered from tense headaches. Headaches he believed derived from his chronic dry eyes." It was common knowledge the Count of Monte Cristo had dry eyes. Common Knowledge exchanged between the nobles. "As the head aches grew worse, he would use the drops until..." She touched her hands to her head and motioned them in an exploding manner. Paula and Elizabeth cringed, imagining that happening to them. Alliahnna shook her head with remorse. "What a way to go."

Zanosuke lifted the paper from Jasper's hands and continued to read the post. "_The Gala being held at the Count's estate has been moved to Sunday. A funerla shall be held Saturday to bid the honored Count one final farewell. _"

"We should pay our respects to the Late Count when we arrive." Schneizel suggested in a commanding tone. "Though not formally introduced, proper etiquette and respect deem we bid him a peaceful rest."

"He was the most loved of all the nobles of France." Phoebus stated, insulted Schneizel would even suggest they would pay their respects.

"Phoebus is right." Alliahnna agreed with her second in command. "Of courrse

"Then what do we do on Saturday?" Paula asked.

"WE TOUR THE TOWN!" Druitt announced exuberantly. "Experience what Toulouse has to behold. Meet the friendly faces of their men…and their women." He purred.

"For once I agree with the good Viscount." Sebastian stated, folding his arms with a pleased smile. "Let us take advantage of the opportunity and do more sightseeing." Sebastian slyly snaked an arm around Alliahnna's waist, drawing her close. "What say you, My Lady?" He purred. Flaming skulls and crossbones flared in the eyes of Grell and Soma.

Alliahnna shrugged. "I have no objections." She replied stiffly, leaning away from Sebastian. "Especially since we have the time."

Schneizel clapped his hands triumphantly. "In that case," He jumped up from his seat, "I intend to take this time to indulge in an age old past time of mine." He announced.

Druitt joined him by his side, draping an arm around his shoulders, "Would you mind terribly if I join you?" He produced a rose out of thin air. "I too enjoy…the age old past time of which you speak."

"Not at all."

Two veins popped on Alliahnna's head. Goose bumps ran down Schneizel's spine. The horrifying chill of disparaging eyes boring into him petrified him. "If this past time involves the night ending with me sending apology letters," Alliahnna grumbled ominously, "Be warned I am fully capable of making you both disappear…" A fine gleam glowed in Alliahnna's sapphire eyes, "Without a trace."

Druitt and Schneizel cringed, whimpering in fright. Laughing nervously, they waved their hands in unconditional surrender to her terms. "We did not speak of such vulgarities." Druitt obviously lied. "We merely wished to sample the…_fine cuisine _and _beautiful views._"

"So long as those cuisines and views do not complain."

"Understood!" Schneizel grabbed Druitt by the shoulders. "Please excuse us." Schneizel ran at top speed with Druitt wafting like a flag, and leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

"Well I know where I am going!" Soma jumped to his feet. "I'm going to the local curry shop!"

"Here in Limoges?" Tanaka questioned in confusion.

"Indeed!" Soma cheered. "Limoges is supposed to have the best curry." He clamped Tanaka's hands into his. "Would you like to join us?"

"Please say yes." Agni implored.

Tanaka laughed, charmed by their boyish impetuousness. "Very well. I humbly accept."

"Yes." Soma picked Tanaka up like a bride. Tanaka grunted in protest. Protests which did not get too far. Agni and Soma leapt from the train, dashing into the city.

It was not long before Mey-Rin and Finnian, dragging Maes, Taylor, and Carmichael along, left the train to go and explore. Lau and Ran-Mao, at some point in time, disappeared. Most likely seeking…a place where they can have a private moment. Bardroy and Phoebus escorted Hana and Esmeralda, wishing to experience the city with women who were close to their hearts.

Next were Paula and Elizabeth. "Alliahnna. Want to come with us?"

Alliahnna went to accept. "Actually," Jasper intervened, grasping Alliahnna by the hand, "I must borrow her for the moment." He wrenched Alliahnna to her feet, then held her by the waist. Sebastian's brow quirked up sharply. Will, Grell, and Undertaker watched in anticipation, curious why the head Michaelis was holding Alliahnna like a prize. "Perhaps you could abstain for five minutes, Lady Elizabeth." He requested humbly.

"Um…sure…" She granted cautiously.

"Thank you." Jasper dragged Alliahnna into the train restroom, slamming the door in a claim for no one to disturb them.

Zanosuke scratched his head perplexedly. "That restroom and your lady master are quite the popular pairing."

"That they are." Sebastian rumbled, irked by his father stealing Alliahnna away. "Now the question is why?"

**()**

"Sebastian's Birthday?" Alliahnna gasped in alarm. She fell against the wall, sliding to the ground with a heavy weight of dread up on her shoulders.

Jasper stood over her, drumming his fingers with a _I knew it _smirk on his face. "How is it that you forgot the anniversary of your beau's birth?"

Alliahnna shook her head with defeat, not possessing a good enough explanation. "I guess you can say I forgot." She cursed herself. "Or rather, Sebastian has made it abundantly clear he does not care for his birthday so I try to disregard the date."

Jasper knelt to her, wishing to be on equal eye level with her. "Surely he is not so callous with your birthday."

"Contrary." She responded sadly. "I've asked everyone for the last eight years to abstain from celebrating my birthday." Jasper arched a shocked and confused brow. Alliahnna lowered her head. "You see…it marks the anniversary of my Parents' and brother's death." Jasper's eyes widened. Alliahnna hugged her knees close. "It is nothing to celebrate." She rasped.

"I see." Jasper sighed apologetically. "Forgive my insensitivity." He bowed his head. "Shall I tell you why Sebastian abhors his birthday?" He offered, wishing to level the playing field.

"No." Alliahnna answered with a weak smile. Jasper was startled by her answer. "When Sebastian wishes to tell me, I will hear it from him." She declared. Jasper continued to eye Alliahnna with fascination. Sebastian's previous masters would have killed to learn of Sebastian's origins. Alliahnna on the other hand…was willing to wait. Wait for an explanation which may never come. _You continue to impress me…Lady Alliahnna._"But right now," She rose to her feet, "I need to figure out what to get him."

Jasper rose to his feet with a question mark raised above his head. "I thought you said he does not wish to celebrate it."

"And I won't." She smiled impishly. "But he never said I couldn't get him anything." She grinned. "I just need to figure out what he wants more than anything."

Jasper held a hand to his chin, smirking playfully, "You in a bunny costume has crossed his mind a number of times."

Alliahnna narrowed her brow heatedly to the Father Michaelis. "That…" She inhaled sharply through her nostrils, shaking an erect finger to the air, "Will be the beyond last option I resort to."

"You may not have much choice." Jasper chuckled menacingly. "He is not a material person."

"No he's not. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind an extra butter knife or two in that arsenal hidden in his tailcoat." Alliahnna eyes shifted to the ceiling, returning her to the realization she is conversing with an older man in a restroom. "I'll ponder this during the day."

"Try not to ponder too hard." Jasper chuckled teasingly. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "But I would go with lacy red, fishnet stockings, and a cute cotton tail for the costume."

Alliahnna's face exploded in bright red. "THERE'S-" Jasper clamped a hand to her mouth. He touched a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep her voice down. "There's no way in Hell I'm doing that!" She snarled in a hushed tone. Jasper chuckled under his breath. "How is it that Zanosuke is the only one who isn't perverted in the mind?"

"Oh he is." Jasper assured her with a smile. "He's just more conservative."

"Perhaps you should follow his lead." Alliahnna hissed, opening the bathroom door.

"Why would I do that?" Jasper shrugged, following after her. "When I have so much fun making a woman melt in her own heat."

The door to the passenger car opened. "Not listening!" Alliahnna stuck her fingers in her ears. "LA, LA, LA, LA!"

"What did I miss?" Elizabeth asked, drawing a blank.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." Alliahnna grabbed her and Paula by the wrist. "Now come on. Let the Michaelis family have a day to themselves." She hissed resentfully. Jasper smirked like the mischievous fox that he was. Alliahnna stormed out of the train with Paula and Elizabeth in hand.

Zanosuke and Sebastian watched her charge into the town with bewildered stares, wondering how her mood could have changed so rapidly. "Do I even want to know what you said to her?" Sebastian growled to his father.

"Nothing harsh." Jasper chuckled under his hand. "Your lady master is just so easily flustered, its adorable."

**()**

"GRR!" Alliahnna howled vengefully, grinding her fingers into a tight fist. "Damn that Jasper!" She roared, her teeth anime sharp. "Telling me to wear…HNN…and to…GRR!"

Paula and Elizabeth followed a few feet behind, laughing nervously as Alliahnna went on with her tirade throughout the streets of Limoges. "I take it Jasper played a Sebastian on you." Elizabeth giggled.

"HE DID!" Alliahnna roared. "And it pisses me off that he's making me contemplate like this!"

"About what?" Paula pressed, worried Jasper may have said something he shouldn't have.

Alliahnna came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the stone walkway. Paula an Elizabeth ran into her. Grasping them by the wirsts, Alliahnna dragged them into the clothing store named '_Boutique de passion.'_ A lingerie boutique. Not her first choice, but it was private. Alliahnna hid them behind a shelf of stringy undergarments. She had them lean in close. "Today…" Her cheeks flushed, "Today is Sebastian's birthday."

"REALLY?" Alliahnna clamped a hand to her mouth. "Hm-hm." She apologized. Alliahnna removed her hands, motioning them for her to keep it down. "Sebastian's birthday!" She cheered excitedly. "I can't believe I forgot. What are you going to get him?"

"I'm…not…sure I should get him anything." She responded cautiously, with a hint of sadness.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth gasped in concern.

"Do you know…he doesn't like celebrating?" Alliahnna was treading cautiously for an unknown reason. She's known Sebastian for the last five years. But she's never known why he didn't like celebrating his birthday. Maybe after some odd millennia it got boring. But Alliahnna felt as if there was a loop and she was outside of it. Elizabeth, Bardroy, Ciel – everyone who once lived in London eight years ago knew Sebastian. Perhaps they could fill in certain blanks.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth sighed sadly. Paula folded her hands, bowing her head in remorse. "We knew. He never told us why."

"Hm…" Alliahnna partially lidded her eyes, sadness filling her face, "He hasn't told me either." She held her elbows, leaning against the shelf. "Amazing how he knows practically everything about me…yet I know little about him." The resentment in her tone was obvious.

"Hold on." Elizabeth pleaded. "You don't know why he doesn't celebrate his birthday." She stressed, not wanting Alliahnna to think too much about this. "I mean…how many people – In Paris – have you told that the reason you don't celebrate your birthday because it was the day your parents were killed?" She quizzed challengingly. "Or why it is you hate Easter? The day Ciel died."

Alliahnna shook her head somberly. "Only Phoebus and Schneizel know."

"Well then," Paula placed her hands on Alliahnna's shoulders, smiling warmly, "Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt, and surprise him with a small gift." Her smiled widened into a mischievous grin. She reached behind her back and produced a G-String underwear, faux fur bra, and a few Paris of fuzzy handcuffs. Elizabeth and Alliahnna cried out, their faces turning cherry red. "Maybe a show to display your sexy body?"

Alliahnna took the clothing and threw them away. "YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO JASPER, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"Wait?" Elizabeth gaped in shock. "Jasper proposed th-" A clock chime dinged in her head, "That's why he brought you into the bathroom."

"Look, ladies," Alliahnna laughed embarrassingly, "I'm not dressing up." Of that she was certain. "I just need…to figure out what to get Sebastian for his birthday."

"Sebastian's birthday?" A manly feminine voice cooed. Squiggling dread lines hovered over Alliahnna's head. Like a grinding wheel she turned her head. Grell, grinning with that hungry toothed smile of his, was leaning against a mannequin, touching his pinkie to the corner of his mouth. "My, my, isn't that an interesting detail." He sauntered to the three women. "And you came to a lingerie shop." He announced menacingly, swinging a pair of fuzzy handcuffs tauntingly in from of her face. He wagged a finger in Alliahnna's face. "Naughty, naughty, Lady Phantomhive."

Alliahnna snatched the handcuffs and put them in Elizabeth's hands. She flinched and dropped them on another shelf. Steam whistled from her ears. "I'm not here for the clothing. I just…needed to talk to them and ran in." A question mark pinged over her head. "Which begs the question as to why you're here."

"No special reason." He shrugged. He prodded a bra. "I enjoy this line of underwear." He trilled, posing. "Shows off my feminine figure." _Or lack thereof. _The three thought grimly. Grell snuck a fox like stare to Alliahnna, a perfect plan coming to mind. "In fact…" He purred, leaning down tauntingly to Alliahnna's level, "I'm thinking I could give myself to Sebastian as a birthday gift." He teased.

Alliahnna brow shot up. A vein pulsated. Elizabeth and Paula backed away. "Excuse me?" She snarled venomously.

"Why not?" Grell stretched underwear in front of her. "Lingerie is every man's fantasy. Seeing a woman show of her figure in such scantily clad apparel…" He trailed a cynical finger along Alliahnna's body, gliding over her chest and to the stomach, "A true dream."

Alliahnna's stomach gargled. The urge to punch Grell pulled at her. Alliahnna snapped a hand to his wrist, removing his touch. "Even so, I don't think any man with his senses intact would pay one euro to see you in lingerie."

"Is the little Phantomhive scared I'll win her butler over?" Grell challenged, tossing the clothing away. "With my already planned gift, whereas you are busy twiddling your thumbs."

"I would never lose Sebastian to gender confused prick like you!" She smirked brazenly. "Besides he already chose me whereas he threw you to that dog, Will."

"That's true." Grell sighed, touching a pondering finger to his cheek. "So long as you're around, my chances with Bassy…" He reached over his shoulder, "Are slim." He grinned. Whipping his hand out, his chainsaw materialized in his hands.

"AAAHHHH!" Elizabeth jumped into Paula's arms, both trembling. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Alliahnna gritted her teeth, growling in self-loathing she didn't see this coming.

"Time to remove the obstacle!" Grell crooned.

"LIZZIE! PAULA! OUTSIDE!" The girls stood there, shaking in their shoes. "NOW! PLEASE!" Paula scrambled her feet, running out the store with tire screeches sounding from her feet. Alliahnna faced Grell and said, "The one time I decide to leave my sword on the train."

**()**

"I can't believe this city." Esmeralda breathed in wonder. "Why haven't I been here before?"

"Because it's actually been under construction for the last few years." Phoebus educated her. "They were keeping all incoming parties out until they had finished."

"Well lucky for us they stopped." Hana remarked, hugging Bardroy's arm close to her. "This city is as beautiful as Paris."

"A bit more peaceful too." Bardroy admired. "I haven't heard siren yet."

"MR. PHOEBUS!" Elizabeth's voice screamed.

"BARDROY!" Paula howled.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" They both cried. The two ran to the dating four, out of breath and panicking. "YOU GOT TO…_PANT, PANT…_FIND SEBASTIAN OR SCHNEIZEL!" Elizabeth begged them frantically.

"Slow down girls." Phoebus urged them with his one good hand. "What's wrong?" All heads glanced down the street at the sounds of frightened whimpers. People were herding away in panic, scrambling out of the middle of the street. "What on earth?" Phoebus squinted his eyes, approaching the street where all the commotion was coming from.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, TROLL? SLOWING DOWN IN YOUR OLD AGE!"

"Alliahnna?" He whirred confusedly. Alliahnna back flipped into the middle of the four way intersection, spreading her feet into a fortified stance.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TROLL, SHORTY?"

"That sounds like Grell." Bardroy droned. Grell soared from the other street, chainsaw revving heatedly. "THE HELL!" Alliahnna flipped backwards again. Grell's chainsaw drilled into the stone streets. Alliahnna continued running down the street with Grell in pursuit.

Phoebus groaned, slapping a palm to his face. He wasn't too surprised but unable to believe this was happening. "Let's find Sebastian." He droned in dread.

**()**

Alliahnna managed to climb her way onto the roof. She limited the demon acrobatics so not to raise suspicion. A safe place for a bout and with little public involvement. Grell sprang after her, not losing her trail for a second. Alliahnna sprinted and leapt from one rooftop to the next. Grell swiped and swung his chainsaw, cutting through chimneys and smoke stacks. Landing on the building she guessed was City Hall, Alliahnna grounded her feet, skidding to a curving halt.

Grell's shadow cast over her. The spines on the chainsaw gleamed in the sun. "NOW YOU'RE MINE, LITTLE PHANTOMHIVE!" As Grell swung his chainsaw down, Alliahnna raised her hands and clapped them hard, catching the chainsaw by the thin body. "Nice catch." Grell chuckled. Frothing from his toothy grin he pressed down harder. Alliahnna dropped down to her knee, overwhelmed by his strength. "LET'S SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN HOLD IT!"

Whisking through the air, trimmers ripped from the next rooftop and jabbed Grell in the side of the head. Alliahnna blinked, dumbstruck and terrified as Grell was smashed into a wall. She knew those trimmers. Grell fell to the ground, laughing drunkenly as blood spilled down the side of his head. Alliahnna groaned, cringing in revulsion as she imagined those trimmers piercing her own head.

"Must you cause a ruckus everywhere you go?" The dulcet tone of Will complained. "Honestly…" The trimmers retracted, entrancing Alliahnna to follow them. "You and that stray always seem to cause so much trouble when left alone." The trimmers rose up, adjusting the glasses of Will.

"Agreed." Sebastian stepped forward, piercing Alliahnna with his smirking red eyes. "They are a dangerous pair."

"DAH!" Alliahnna stepped back, trembling in fear. Disapproving looks from the two bore into Alliahnna and Grell. "EGH…UHH…" Alliahnna quivered, stalking backwards. Grell awoke from his daze, curious of her fear. Irritated auras emanated from the Reaper and Demon, igniting their colored eyes with a sharp scowl. Grell and Alliahnna hugged close, quivering in fright.

"So what is the cause for your fracas this time?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly. Though the frightening aura surrounding him emphasized his irritation. "Please let it be a good reason."

Alliahnna and Grell leaned back further. Dread filled them when they realized they were still stuck between the wall, Will and Sebastian. "Umm…" Alliahnna darted her eyes about, searching desperately for a logical and believable explanation. She pointed an accusing finger to Grell. "Grell tried to put me in lingerie." A bright gleam obscured Will's irritated glare. Sebastian's brow twitched up sharply. Alliahnna laughed nervously.

Grell yanked Alliahnna by the collar, baring his sharpened teeth in a heated glower. "SO YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE THIS MY FAULT, ARE YOU?" He roared. "I HOPE YOU ENJOY SLOW PAINFUL DEATHS, BRAT!"

Alliahnna grabbed Grell by the hair and yanked, bringing his ear to her mouth. "Listen," She whispered pleadingly. Alliahnna explained to Grell she was shopping in secret. Sebastian hates celebrating his birthday – for a reason unknown to her. But she wouldn't feel right not getting him anything. "So bear with me."

"Lingerie, you say?" Sebastian cooed huskily, touching a pensive hand to his chin. He raised his eyes to the sky, letting his mind wrap Alliahnna in skimpy underwear. A perverted smile graced his lips. "That sounds lovely." He purred, his eyes twinkling to Alliahnna. His lady master gulped nervously, shuffling away. "You didn't by any chance purchase-" Sebastian was cut off by a rock whisking by his cheek.

Alliahnna panted heavily, steam whistling from her cherry red face. "GRR!" A skull and crossbones filled her eyes. "DAAAH! YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Sebastian bowed with a sweep of his hand. "YOU ARE HOPELESS!" She pieced another rock from the wall. "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU?" She launched a barrage of rocks for Sebastian. The demon butler drew a knife and cut through the rocks heading directly for him. "WHY IS IT ZANOSUKE IS THE ONLY ONE OF YOU WHO ISN'T A PERVETED DOG?"

"Actually he is." Sebastian corrected her nonchalantly, still hacking away at the flying rocks. "He's just more discrete."

"THEN FOLLOW…" Alliahnna trailed off, hoisting Grell above her head. The reaper blinked in confusion, "HIS LEAD!" Alliahnna stepped forward and tossed Grell like a torpedo. The reaper howled, wailing in fear. Will and Sebastian stepped off to the side, letting Grell fly into the building across the street. "Damn demons!" Sebastian and Will watch Alliahnna storm. "Such-ugh! And he's a-ERGH!" She dropped to the ground, causing a small quake. Sebastian's eyes widened. Will adjusted his glasses. Other people gaped in awe. "STUPID RAVEN!" Alliahnna howled in the distance.

Will scoffed indifferently, adjusting his glasses again. "I believe the proverbial phrase is _You're in the dog house_."

Sebastian smirked to the stoic reaper. "Was that a jocular comment from the uptight mongrel?" He teased.

"Perhaps you should worry less about what I say and more about your lady stray." Will retorted, resenting Sebastian for his remark. "She is quite upset with you." He marched off. Sebastian smirk faded. Will leapt to Grell who was lying unconscious on the roof of the next building. After dealing a quick punch to his underling, Will draped Grell over his shoulder and vanished into the distance.

"No…" Sebastian mumbled, touching his hands to his hips in deep thought, "She isn't upset." _Why do I even bother with you? _Alliahnna's voice screeched in his mind. "She hasn't had to deal with me most of the morning." In fact, if Sebastian remembers correctly, her strange behavior began after her meeting with Jasper. "Maybe…" Sebastian glanced in the direction Alliahnna disappeared down. A mischievous smirk slithered across his face. "She's hiding something." He crooned. "I wonder what it is."

**()**

"GRAH!" Alliahnna boomed, storming down the sidewalk with her fists clenched so tight she nearly ruptured her skin. "Lingerie? PAH!" She pushed her way through a couple. "Why did I even drag Lizzie and Paula in there?" She cursed herself as she marched into the street, ignoring the horse drawn carriage screeching to a halt. "_Why _did I even use that as an excuse?" She raised a hand, catching a clock a woman threw out her window. "I know how that FOUL little mind of his works!" She ducked down, passing under a couch being hauled by two men. "I've had five years to figure that out!"

A powerful and heart wrenching realization came to Alliahnna. Her fervent strides came to a halt in the middle of a small park. A fountain in the background had cherubs pouring water from their horns. Alliahnna stiffly turned her attention to the fountain, losing her thoughts in the rippling crystal clear water.

"Five years…" She sighed sadly. "That's how long we've known each other." Slowly she sat down on the fountain, "And yet…" She leaned on her hands and elbow, puffing hair from her face sadly, "He's never bothered to tell me why he hates his birthday." Over the years, Sebastian has tried to get Alliahnna to celebrate her birthday, despite the pain it brings. He knows everything – almost everything – about her. Yet when it comes right down to it, Alliahnna doesn't know Sebastian at all. _I mean…I never knew he had a brother, or a father. Does that mean he has a mother?_Zanosuke and Sebastian are half-brothers. _Could that mean his mom is somewhere else? _All of these questions piling up, but no answers behind them. "The Demon Enigma." That's what Sebastian was to her. "Though I can't say I'm surprised." She smiled languidly. "Even I still have my secrets. But his…" She narrowed her eyes, "He insists on knowing everything about me, but refuses to tell me anything about him. Why?"

"Some men enjoy their anonymity."

"HUH!" Alliahnna jumped, flinching away from the voice. Schneizel stood there with his hands folded behind his back, a warm smile on his face. "Schneizel?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?" Schneizel joined her on the fountain. "I thought you and the Viscount were women hunting."

"I decided to abstain." He chuckled. "It's not very often I can come to Limoges." He cast his gaze to the open square before him, marveling at the smiling people in front of him. "I wanted to enjoy it." Alliahnna thought that made sense. How often were they able to visit all of what France had to offer without work keeping them imprisoned in Paris? "Besides, Druitt got himself into a bit of trouble and I had to make myself scarce."

**()**

Druitt was chained to a wall. Two men with bats and two women with whips cackled manically as they approached. "I'M SORRY!" He pleaded. "I didn't realize they were your wives!"

**()**

"And…" Schneizel winked, erecting a taunting finger, "I happened to hear from Elizabeth and Phoebus of yours and Grell's spat." Alliahnna blushed shamefully. "Now," Schneizel draped an arm around her shoulders, "About Sebastian." Alliahnna knit her brow. "Tell me, Alliahnna, what's the one thing you love most about Sebastian?"

That was an odd question. "What I love most?"

"Or rather, what's the one thing about him that drives you absolutely mad?"

Alliahnna puffed her cheeks, pouting to the ground. "How he always seems to be hiding something from me!" She grumbled. "Just when I think I have the upper hand," She clenched her fists and wrenched at an invisible string, "He wrenches it from me and comes out on top!"

"Which is precisely why you love him." Schneizel chuckled teasingly.

"Hmph." Alliahnna giggled. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Now the question is," Schneizel ruffled his hand through her hair, "With the five years you've had with him, what have you learned about Sebastian?"

"What have I learned?" She repeated. Touching a hand to her chin, she scratched it, grinding the gears in her mind. Her thought ticked so loudly Alliahnna swore she heard a clock ticking. "OH!" The bell rang, tolling her epiphany. "THAT'S IT!" She jumped cheerfully. Schneizel chuckled lovingly to the impish girl. "THANK YOU SCHNEIZEL!" Alliahnna hugged him closely, dissipating his rising fear. "Now if you'll excuse me," She dashed down the sidewalk, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO FIND!"

Schneizel touched the back of his hand to his mouth, and laughed in adoration. "No matter how many years go by," He lowered his hand, "She's still the same inside."

**()**

One shop after the other, Alliahnna searched them all for a particular item. Luckily for her there were dozens of shops for her to search. Because one after the other, the shop keepers told her they didn't carry the particular item she was looking for, but suggested she tried another shop. Her mission started to become so mundane it was becoming more of a chore than anything else.

"Ugh…" Alliahnna groaned, sauntering dismally from her 10th shop. "I believe the Americans call that a _total washout_." She sighed heavily, puffing an anime cloud. And it was only noon. "Oh well," She moaned, listlessly swinging to the shop next door, "On to the next shop. OOMPH!" Her face collided with a soft chest. "Ah…" She breathed, backing away, "Sorry. Huh?" The chest she collided with was Ran-Mao's. "Ran-Mao." Lao laughed impishly, peering from behind her with a waving hand. "Lao? What brings you two here?"

"Just meandering about like you." Lao hummed. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing!" She laughed nervously, waving her hands. "Just…doing a little shopping." She didn't need the entire world to know what she was doing. Especially if Sebastian's bionic ears managed to pick up on her plan.

"Then we won't keep you." Lao draped an arm around her, smirking menacingly. "But if you're looking for something special," He pointed to a little boutique on the corner. The wooden sign had an engraving of a crate filled with knickknacks, "Try the shop right there. They have everything from little bag decorations…" He presented a diamond ring, "To engagement gifts." Alliahnna's eyes twinkled in awe of the ring. Without another word Alliahnna dashed off for the shop. Lao's smirk widened. His eyes opened partially. "The journey of one in love."

**()**

"What I discussed with Alliahnna?" Jasper remarked, perplexed by Sebastian's question. Zanosuke leaned back in his seat, arms folded as he wished to be invisible to the discussion.

"Yes!" Sebastian snapped, leaning on his elbow on the outside bistro table. "She's been acting strangely since you dragged her into the train's restroom." He narrowed his eyes. "I would like to know what you said to her."

Jasper smirked mischievously and shrugged his hands. "I don't know what you mean." He chortled. Sebastian grunted, arching his brow sharply. Zanosuke stifled a chuckle. "I merely had a conversation with her. Nothing more."

"A conversation?" Sebastian questioned skeptically.

"Yes."

"In the restroom?"

"Correct."

"Do you mistake my youthful appearance for naiveté?"

"Not at all." Jasper assured him, taking up his glass filled with a maroon wine. "I happen to find you level of intelligence beyond extraordinary." Sebastian growled, still feeling insulted. Jasper watched his youngest son's disgruntled behavior through the glass, smiling boastfully. "Which is why I know you'll understand why I cannot divulge what we discussed." He sipped his wine.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, tiring of his father's riddles. "Then you'll forgive me if I ask what you mean."

"I must admit my curiosity in this matter now." Zanosuke announced, leaning forward. "What are you talking about, father?"

Jasper chuckled to himself, enjoying leading his sons in circles. "Have you two forgotten what today is?" The two brothers were taken aback by the odd question. "Recall, and you'll understand." He pressed, sipping more of his wine.

What did _today _have to do with Alliahnna's strange behavior? It wasn't the day Ciel died. Nor was it the day her parents died. It's not a special anniversary. It's not her birthday. "Wait." Sebastian mumbled, slipping into a daze. Zanosuke glanced to him, curious of his brother's blank expression. "Birthday…" He muttered. Jasper chortled under his breath. "Father, what did you tell her?" Sebastian snapped.

"Nothing you haven't already." Jasper sipped his wine quickly. "Which, from what I've heard, is absolutely nothing as well."

"Well obviously you said something!"

"Alliahnna does not grasp the true meaning of this day for you." Jasper answered, pretending to ignore the statement. "All she understands is what any human – half or otherwise – understands." Jasper shot a smug smirk to his youngest son. "And that is a time for celebrating the birth of someone close." Sebastian hissed through his gritted teeth. "This day may be dark for you, but it is also the day that allowed you and Alliahnna to be united." Sebastian was aghast by his speech. The day that allowed he and Alliahnna to be together. He never thought of it like that. "You insist on celebrating her birthday. The darkest day of her life, yes?" Jasper continued to interrogate. "So allow her to celebrate you just once. Will it be so wrong?"

Sebastian didn't reply to his father. He simply relaxed in his seat and crossed his arms and legs, retreating to his thoughts. It's not that he believed it to be wrong. It just…Alliahnna doesn't know the true meaning behind his birthday. How could she? Sebastian mostly keeps to himself. He insists on knowing everything about her. But when Alliahnna asks about him, he pacifies her with a riddle.

"Alliahnna…"

**()**

The bell to the knickknack shop dinged, alerting the shop keeper of a departing customer. "Thank you very much." Alliahnna waved in farewell, hugging a small gift box to her chest.

"You're welcome." The young lady shop keeper waved back. "I'm sure he'll love it." She teased. Alliahnna blushed madly, feeling caught. The woman giggled at hitting the nail on the head. Alliahnna excused herself, hiding her embarrassment.

"Ugh…" Alliahnna groaned, cursing herself. "Since when did I become so easy to read?" She droned.

"Since you obtained a certain glow." Alliahnna turned around and was greeted by a grinning Carmichael. "Hello, Commander." Maes, Taylor, Mey-Rin, and Finnian peered from around him, grinning as well. "Who's the box for?" Carmichael chortled.

Alliahnna blushed and hid the box inside her blazer. "No one special." She snapped, her cheeks bright red. She folded her arms defensively, turning her back to them. "At least no one you all need concern yourself with."

"OH!" Mey-Rin giggled, hugging her arms around Alliahnna's shoulders. "It's for Sebastian, isn't it?" Alliahnna cringed. Her face turned several shades redder. "HEE! I KNEW IT!"

"UGH!" Alliahnna shrugged her away. "You all truly are nosy!" She snapped. "Worse than Lizzie."

"Aw, don't be like that Commander." Maes chortled. "We think it's sweet what you're doing." He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm just wondering what the occasion is."

"The day of my retirement." Alliahnna announced happily.

"DE'WHUH!" The five blurted in a panic.

Alliahnna held her stomach, laughing heartily as she meandered away. "I'M ONLY JOKING!" She waved her hand. Carmichael, Maes, and Taylor fell over, groaning but sighing in relief. Finnian and Mey-Rin held their hearts. "See you all later." Alliahnna giggled. "I'll be taking advantage of this city's luxuries."

"Grr…" Taylor growled, "She's a crafty one."

"Crafty and cruel!" Maes boomed. "Tricking us like that!"

"What if she is planning to retire?" Carmichael sobbed, anime tears falling down his face. "WHAT'LL WE DO WITHOUT OUR WARRIOR PRINCESS AT THE HELM?"

Taylor and Maes plowed their fists into his head, smashing him into the ground. "DON'T EVER SAY SUCH A THING!" The two howled.

**()**

"Oh my…" Tanaka breathed, patting his full stomach, "That was quite delicious."

"See!" Soma grinned proudly. "I told you!" Soma prodded his empty curry plate studiously. "Though the spices aren't as strong as they are in my country, it was still fantastic."

"Indeed." Agni dabbed his mouth. "Excuse me, miss." Agni hailed their waitress. "Could you give the chef our compliments?" He requested humbly. "The curry was absolutely divine."

"But of course, monsieur." The red haired woman nodded her head. She then dashed off into the kitchen.

Soma leaned on his elbow, admiring the quaint little restaurant. "France…" He sighed dreamily. "This truly is a wonderful place."

"It is indeed." Tanaka agreed. "I hope everyone else is able to enjoy themselves like we are."

"They are." A cackling voice announced. Agni and Soma nearly jumped out of their skin when Undertaker draped his arms around them. "In fact you all just missed an interesting bout between love struck feline fatals."

"Love struck?" Agni repeated, blinking in confusion.

"Feline fatals?" Soma finished, just as confused.

"Grell and Alliahnna." Undertaker grinned slyly. Soma, Tanaka, and Agni gaped in disbelief. Those two were at it again. "Luckily Sebastian and Will intervened, but I would have liked for it to continue."

Agni laughed nervously. "Fortunately it didn't. It would have been a shame to watch two friends kill each other."

"FRIENDS?" Soma scoffed incredulously. "Those two? Be serious Agni."

"They say the best of friends fight." Agni educated his naïve prince. "I cannot count the times you and Ciel argued."

"Yes." Soma chuckled. "But I think your intuitiveness of a person's feelings might be off the mark on this one."

"Maybe." Agni accepted with a smile. "But you have to admit, those two love to antagonize one another."

"That they do." Tanaka laughed dryly. "And all for the sake of Sebastian's love.

**()**

"HAA-CHOO!" Alliahnna sneezed. She sniffled, wondering if she had a cold. "Uh…I hope not. I don't want to miss the gathering on Sunday." It was then she decided she could use a little rest before heading out to tour the city again. After all, she had until eight tomorrow morning.

Alliahnna sighed pleasingly, throwing herself onto a plush bed in one of the five star hotels. "What a day." She smiled, pleased with herself. Glancing to the clock hanging on the wall, she was surprised it took her an hour in the shop to find what she was looking for. Even more surprising was how long it took to even find the shop and a room to rest in. "Is it truly 7:00 in the afternoon?" She yawned, stretching her limbs out. Looking out the window, an orange glaze follwed by a navy hue in the distance began to blanket the sky. "Maybe I should consider this a sign to rest." She snickered to herself, "I've been running myself ragged all day."

Feeling something poke her chest, Alliahnna remembered she had a small gift box tucked inside. She marveled at the tiny packed. When Alliahnna thought about it, she realized how frantic she must have looked when she went from shop to shop. Like a chicken without her head. She's never taken such an interest in shopping. The only other time was when she was dress shopping. But for a trinket? That was a little out of character for her.

"GRM!" She puffed her cheeks. "Damn Jasper!" She rolled onto her stomach, cupping the small box tenderly in her hand. "Stupid Sebastian!" She rested the box on the bed and folded her hands under her chin. "I hate this feeling." She pouted, mumbling into the covers. "Well…not really." She fought within herself. "I just hate how they're making me think." The white wrapping, the red ribbon – One would think Alliahnna was hiding a ring away. The very thought of marriage sent pleasing chills down her spine. "Me marry Sebastian?" She giggled. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Funny, you say?" A voice purred.

"AH!" Alliahnna scrambled to her knees and whirled around, hiding the box behind her back. Sebastian, with a hand on his hip, chuckled menacingly at her flustered behavior. "SE-SE-SEBASTIAN!" Her words faltered. "When-how-GRR!" She clenched her fists. Sebastian chuckled again. "DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU HOW TO KNOCK?!" She roared, throwing a lamp at him.

Sebastian effortlessly caught it, saving it from smashing against the wall. "Maybe I did knock." Sebastian retorted teasingly, placing the lamp on the dresser. "You were just so engrossed in your thoughts you didn't hear me."

"Don't give me that!" Alliahnna snarled, veins popping in her head. "You didn't knock at all!" She pointed to the open window. "You came in through the window!"

Sebastian raised his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me, My Lady. You know me so well."

Alliahnna's enraged scowl quickly faded into insult. Sliding her legs off the side of the bed, she glared to wall, turning her back to him. "Well we both know that's not entirely true." She responded grimly.

Sebastian understood what she was talking about. But he thought it would be more fun to feign ignorant. She was cute when she was angry. "Whatever do you mean?" He chortled.

Alliahnna sneered her lip, gritting her teeth. "Never mind." Sebastian grunted, shocked by her response. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Alliahnna fell to her side, lying on the pillows with a pouting expression. Carefully she packed the small box into her shirt. Sebastian caught sight of this. "But I won't be lured into your little teasing game so easily." Sebastian's shoulders and head slumped sideways, laughing awkwardly at being caught in his own game. "Now, was there a purpose for you leaping through the window? Or are you simply here to tease me?"

Out of defeat, Sebastian sat on the other side of the bed, leaning back on his hands. "What if I was here to tease you?" He questioned impishly. He glanced back with a husky expression. "Would you cast me off?"

"It's tempting." She growled. "Maybe I'll even order you to sleep with the dogs tonight."

Sebastian breathed a small laugh, flipping onto his stomach and elbows. "Come now, My Lady." He crooned, poking a finger in the middle of her back with a childish grin. "You can't stay angry with me forever."

"You're right." She agreed, ignoring the prodding finger. "So I'll just for those wrinkles to appear on your face."

Sebastian's brow snapped up, an irritated vein popping. "Wrinkles?"

"Just like the ones Jasper has."

Sebastian leaned on his elbow and hand, circling a finger into the blankets. "You do realize it'll be another 10,000 years before I'll even show signs of crow's feet."

Alliahnna erected a finger. "Then consider this day one."

Sebastian's slender fingers tenderly slithered around the wrist. Alliahnna gaped. Sebastian's other hand slithered around her chest, bringing her close to his broad chest. His hot breath tickled her ear, making her cheeks flush. "Then consider this my first attempt at redemption." He whispered, snuggling to her neck. Chills crept over Alliahnna's skin, creating goose bumps. Sebastian touched his tongue to the base of the back of her neck and trailed up slow. Alliahnna quivered in his hold, squeezing her eyes closed as her breath shook. The hand around her chest snuck its way into her blazer. His fingers gently squeezed, switching between breasts. His ring finger played with her nipple, circling slowly. Alliahnna whimpered, tensing and shifting. The hand held by Sebastian's struggled to get free. Sebastian restrained it behind her back, pinning it with his waist. "Do you forgive me yet?" He purred, nipping at her ear. Alliahnna didn't respond. She bit her lip shut, fighting against the hand on her chest. "No…" He purred in her ear, slithering a hand up her shirt, unbuttoning it as he went along. "Then what might this be." He produced the little box, smirking slyly. Alliahnna's eyes widened. "I heard from another you were running all over town searching for something."

"What makes you think it's for you?"

"It is my birthday, after all." Sebastian felt Alliahnna tense in his hold. Her head fell, her body loosening. He didn't need to see her face to know he sadden her. "It was the day I was reborn."

"Huh?" Alliahnna looked up at him.

"This day is not when I was born into life." He explained. "It was the day…Jasper turned me into a demon." Alliahnna's eyes widened, trembling in sorrow and awe. "I do not recall the particulars, but I do remember him ripping my humanity from me." _Jasper turned Sebastian into a demon?_Then something came to her. _Zanosuke too. _"I have long forgotten when my actual birthday is. But I never forgot the day I was turned." He rested his head onto hers. "The day my life was stolen." He sighed somberly, gritting his teeth. Alliahnna began to feel guilty for harboring a small resentment towards the demon. Sure Schneizel said men like their anonymity. But Alliahnna felt bad for…indirectly prying. "I thought, if you heard that tale, you would discover what I did was similar."

Alliahnna's mind returned to that night five years ago – when she and Sebastian formed their contract. And every day since then she was becoming more and more demon like in behavior, appearance, and internally. "You thought I would accuse you of stealing my life away." She assumed.

"Yes." He breathed, closing his eyes. "I believed…you would hate me."

Turning completely around, Alliahnna faced Sebastian. Leaning on one elbow, Alliahnna cupped a hand to his cheek and lightly brought her lips to his. Sebastian, astonished by the kiss, let the small box fall to the bed. Leaning into the kiss, he wrapped his arm around Alliahnna, hugging her close. Alliahnna rolled Sebastian onto his back, hugging her legs to his hips as he wrapped both his arms around her. Passionately the kiss deepened. Their tongues wrestled and fought for dominance of the others mouth. Alliahnna parted from the kiss, touching her forehead to his. Their flushed faces and eyes became entranced by the other. Both could feel the hot breath of the other torturing their lips.

"Hn…" Sebastian smiled dreamily, "I guess…you forgave me." He whispered, panting.

"I was mad in the beginning." She rasped. "But as time went on…I grew to love it." She smiled tenderly. Sebastian arched a brow in bewilderment. Alliahnna leaned back, sitting on his hips with her hands on his stomach. "Before our contract, my life was surrounded by sorrow. I stayed in my room, wasted away. Were it not for you," Her tail sprouted from her back, wagging excitedly, "I'd be doing mundane paperwork and filling Schneizel's calendar with dates and heartbreak apologies."

"Then I should be thanked for saving your life."

Alliahnna leaned down, lying on his chest with her arms folded. "I wouldn't want to inflate your already oversized ego." She teased.

"In that case," Sebastian grabbed her tail, making Alliahnna squeak, "My thanks shall be your moans." He purred, grinding the tail between his fingers.

Alliahnna wriggled, fighting the moans pulling at her lips. Her hips grinded into Sebastian, making the Sebastian sigh happily. He turned her over onto her back, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. Tauntingly he teased her tail in front of her. Alliahnna writhed in his grip, tiny moaned squeaking from her throat. Sebastian brought the tail to his mouth and slowly glided his tongue to and from the tip, and then nipped. "AH!"

Sebastian chuckled, "You're welcome." He teased her, leaning down. He put a leg between hers. The squeezed and parted as she continued to fight the tail grinding. His mouth moved to her neck, suckling on the nape. He moved the tail to between her legs, massaging torturously slow.

"EGH…Haa…" Her breath hitched, her chest puffing.

"You are very welcome." He breathed into her ear.

"Sh-shut up…" She groaned.

Sebastian's hand moved up her shirt once more. Unbuttoning more buttons, exposing her stomach. His attention was caught by the little box he pilfered from Alliahnna's shirt. "By the by, My Lady," His one hand released, "What is the purpose of this little gift box?"

"Ugh…" Alliahnna leaned on her hands, prompting Sebastian to sit on her hips. "That's…" She blushed, looking away, "That's for you." She muttered. Sebastian raised a brow. Slowly he undid the wrapping. Alliahnna peered out of the corner of her eye, watching bashfully. When Sebastian opened the lid, he gaped in elation. His finger pinched a little chain attached a chibi black cat with big yellow eyes and a pink mouth. "It's one of those trinkets people clip to their pocket watches. It's not much, but I know how much you like cats and…" She shrugged a hand, "They didn't have anything else."

"It's perfect."

"Hm?"

Sebastian placed a hand to her head, intertwining his fingers with her hair. "I adore it, Alliahnna. Thank you."

A bright smile beamed on Alliahnna's face. Her eyes twinkled. "GREAT!" She giggled.

"But…" Sebastian pinched her chin, "You really didn't need to run yourself ragged for my sake."

"I wanted to." She assured him. "Since…you know…" She lowered her gaze to the bed, "I couldn't think of anything else to give you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, chuckling. "You've already given me two gifts."

"I have?" She gave him the trinket. That was one. What was the second one? "UGH!"

Sebastian finger circled on her exposed stomach. "However…" He placed the flat palm to her stomach, "We have yet to complete the second." Alliahnna's cheeks reddened. "Shall we continue?" He asked, guiding Alliahnna to the pillow.

"I was right." Alliahnna grumbled. "You really are a perverted dog."

"And you like it."

"Who told you that lie? AH!" Sebastian pinched her tail. "GUH! THAT HURTS!"

"Care to repeat those words, My Lady?" Sebastian chortled, pinching harder.

"No! Not really!"

"Good." Sebastian placed his lips to hers. "Now let us continue." He whispered, unbuttoning her shirt all the way. "Just speak up when you wish for me to stop." Alliahnna dazedly nodded. Sebastian tenderly touched his lips to hers once more, both falling into the bliss.

Alliahnna placed her hands on his back, holding him close. She brought her mouth to his, letting the lips brush against each other as she whispered gently, "Happy Birthday, Sebastian."

**()**

**LATER PEEPS! Again I am sorry for posting and reposting. But I will continue.**


	38. This Can't Be True

**This Can't Be True**

**Okay. FINALLY! I managed to weasel something out of my head! I finish my KH fic and writers block is my reward. SERIOUSLY! I could barely write a shopping list. LOL, LOL! **

**This will be a semi short chapter. Short as in, there isn't going to be much to it. Hope you guys like it.**

"Filthy…" Ash growled.

"Defiled…" Angela hissed.

"Impure…"

"Sin…"

"She scars the face of one who serves the higher power." Ash recited in hate.

"He turns the soul of one once pure into a sin of brimstone." Angela recounted in disgust.

"She falls in love, turning her back to the heavens."

"He claims her body, defiling the purity of woman."

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Voices of both Angels fumed. Their purples eyes flared in the dark of the night, casting a damning glare over all of Limoges.

"This tale will bear the ending I wish!" Ash declared. "This land – FRANCE – engulfed in a fiery blaze! CLEANSING THE FILTH ALLOWED TO REPRODUCE!"

"The spirits of my enemies will be broken!" Angela screeched. "Shattered as I cease the incessant beats of their hearts!"

"Pawns will be slaughtered!"

"Knights will be killed!"

"And the king and queen," Ash and Angela smiled, "Shall fall."

**Y**

"_YAAWWNN!" _Taylor howled exhaustedly to the late night sky. Or rather the navy hue of the early morning. "Bloody Hell…" Taylor groaned, stretching and cracking his aching body. "The Commander's gonna kill me for this."

The clock struck 2:00 in the morning as Taylor, accompanied by Carmichael lugging a _drunk out of his mind _Maes, trudged tiresomely down the Limoges streets, anxious to fall onto the comfy mattress of their hotel beds. It was irresponsible of them to be out and about so late, and to allow Maes to become so drunk he couldn't walk straight. Worst of all was they had to wake up in a couple of hours. But what could they do? It wasn't as if they did this on purpose. It wasn't every day the three were allowed to visit one of the Country's major cities any time they wished. They're work kept them busy. Vacations rarely ever came. And even if they did get a vacation, it didn't extend to where they could visit another city and be back in time for duty. They wished to experience what Limoges had to offer before they left in a few hours. Of course Maes wished to try a sip of EVERY BRAND of whiskey, rum, ale – anything that was labeled as Alcohol, leaving Taylor and Carmichael lugging him back to his hotel room.

"If the Commander or LT ask," Carmichael grunted, feeling the weight of Maes grow unbearably heavy, "We were performing a public service."

"What service?" Taylor scoffed. "Letting Maes test each brand of Alcohol out of suspicion of poison?" Carmichael stopped for a moment, pondering the excuse. "Our commander is young, Carmichael. Not naïve."

"Okay…" Carmichael placed Maes against a wall. Maes hooted drunkenly, his red cheeks steaming. "Then…we put all blame on Maes?"

Taylor pointed in agreement, "Now that's a plan I can get behind."

"Then it's settled." Carmichael hoisted Maes onto his shoulder. "Now let's go before someone thinks we're lurking."

A white shoe stepped out from the shadows of an alleyway. Taylor and Carmichael came to a halt, seeing a man dressed in an all-white suit emerge from the alley. His porcelain lips were plastered in a smirk. His amethyst eyes flickered in the lamp light as he narrowed them to the three. Taylor positioned himself in front of Carmichael and Maes. Carmichael fortified himself, ready to move.

"It is late, Monsieurs." The man stated in his husky British accent, waltzing into the middle of their path. "With your friend the way he is, shouldn't you be inside?"

Taylor could hear the insincerity dripping from the white haired man's voice. And unless his eyes were affected by the thick alcohol fumes emitting from Maes' breath, Taylor could see a sword hanging on his hip.

"We were on our way now." Taylor informed the man, fighting the apprehension in his voice. "Thank you…" He choked, "For your concern." He put a hand to Carmichael, edging him back the other way. "Perhaps, sir," The man approached Taylor slowly, matching his strides, "You should go inside as well."

"No need to worry." Taylor and Carmichael whipped around. A woman, similar to the man in appearance, stood behind them with an accordion whip in her hands. "The two of us are perfectly capable of handling ourselves." She cracked the whip, striking a stone from the ground. Carmichael and Taylor cringed, flinching away.

"I think we've gotten our point across, Angela." The man purred, standing only a few feet away from the three men. Taylor spread his hands, guarding Carmichael and Maes as they backed away.

"I hope so, Ash." Angela strutted closer to the men, a hungry grin plastered to her face. "I would hate to end the lives of these," She put the butt of the whip hilt under Taylor's chin, "Three dashing gentlemen." She cooed. Taylor hissed helplessly. If he could reach his gun, he could subdue Angela. But there was a danger Ash would strike Carmichael and Maes while they're defenseless. The vice-versa could be said. "This one has fight in his old body."

"Watch your tongue!" Carmichael growled.

"So does the young one." Ash chuckled. He drew his sword, touching it to Maes' neck. "But this one isn't worth much inebriated."

"I guess that makes it easy for you cowards!" Taylor growled, ignoring the whip hilt. "One man unarmed carrying a drunken one. Another man old and frail." He smirked brazenly to Angela, keeping his hands out. "Truly the evil in this world has regressed miserably."

"Boldly spoken for a man at sword point." Angela chortled. She narrowed her eyes, "And serving the greatest evil in this world."

"WHAT?" Carmichael scoffed with an incredulous grin. He set Maes down again. "What are you talking about?"

"Your Lt Cmdr. Phoebus is aware of it." Ash added slyly. "As is the Count you so adamantly revere."

"What are you two talking about?"

"They know what they are and the allow them to run amuck." Angela proceeded to taunt the three men.

"Her best friend even learned of the secret and let the brother erase her memory."

"ENOUGH!" Taylor boomed, managing to shove Angela back. Angela giggled, relishing in the force behind the push. "Stop dancing around it!" He demanded. "How and what are you talking about?"

"Your Lady Commander." Ash announced.

Carmichael and Taylor raised their brows in fright. Taylor drew his gun. Carmichael reached for his side arm strapped to his leg. The two aimed at the mysterious people, frothing at the mouth. "NO MORE GAMES!" Carmichael fumed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ALLIAHNNA?"

"Such devout loyalty to the one who has been lying to them." Angela hummed menacingly. "If only they knew."

"Knew what?" Taylor snarled, growing impatient.

"That your Lady Commander and her butler are demons." Ash let slip.

Carmichael and Taylor's shoulders sunk. They gaped in disbelief and surprise. "What?" They gasped.

Angela let the whip fall to the ground. A glowing cross shined on the hilt. Carmichael and Taylor recognized the glowing cross. It was the same symbol the townsfolk of Halnare had in their eyes. "And you gents are going to be the first of our pawns for the slaughter." Angela whirled the whip around and cracked it.

**Y**

"Uh…" Alliahnna groaned. Her head was pounding slightly, her body felt heavy. There was a slight…pain…in the lower half of her."Ugh…" Her eyes fluttered open. A hazy vision of a grey peered through a window, alighting the glossy wooden floor boards of a bedroom. _Floor boards? Bedroom? _Her blurred vision cleared gradually with her blinks, bringing the hotel room she rented for the night into clear view. "Um…" She shoveled her hair back, and dragged the sand from her eyes. The room was lit by the overcast dawn of the morning. Alliahnna strained under the somewhat bright light to keep her eyes open. "Gah…" She reached for the nightstand, grabbing hold of a randomly placed pocket watch. Flipping the top open, the time read 6:00. The smaller notations read AM. _Bloody Hell…_She rasped drowsily. _I feel as if my entire body is in a vice. _Alliahnna gently closed the watch, sighing in relief she had another two hours to sleep. But why did her body feel so heavy…and sticky? _Sweat? _She was sweating? It wasn't that warm in the room. Were it not for the blanket she'd probably be freezing. Was she getting sick?

"Ow…" She hissed, tensing up. Her lower back ebbed in pain. "When did that happen?" She grumbled under her breath. "Huh?" The pocket watch in her hand had a little knickknack attached to it. A cat. _A cat? _The same cat she gave to Sebastian for his birthday. It was Sebastian's. _Sebastian? _That's right. Alliahnna stayed in a hotel room…with Sebastian.

The heat rose to Alliahnna's face. She placed a hand to her mouth. _Why would I be…when did we…what happened last night?_ Alliahnna scrambled her eyes over the white sheets, searching the stitches for her laps in memory. '_Sebastian's hand trailing over her bare stomach…_" Alliahnna followed her hand along. _Lying on top, leaning over her…_Alliahnna hugged her arms around herself. _His bare chest touching her…bare chest! His hips moving into hers_!' Alliahnna's entire face ignited bright red. She pulled the covers over her, wanting to hide from the world. She groaned shamefully. _NO! NO! NO! _Anxiety clouds sputtered from her head. _THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! IT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! _"Ow…" The soreness in her pelvic region would testify to otherwise. Alliahnna moved a hand down, to massage her sore area. "What the-?" Her hand only touched flesh. Chest, stomach, lower regions – all skin. No clothing? Alliahnna scrunched the sheets up, burying her face in embarrassment. "Oh lord…" Her stomach twisted into knots. "Schneizel and Phoebus will implode." She dreaded. _That's assuming my legs will move._ She was in so much pain, Sebastian punching her square in the back two years ago was more of a flick to the forehead compare to this.

_Poke, Poke. _Something poked her in the back. Tiny prickles of pain crawled around. Alliahnna mentally cursed the finger that poked her. _Poke, poke, slide…_The finger tickled up her back, making Alliahnna squeak. Alliahnna slowly turned to her other side, hissing at the pain. Poking her head out, Alliahnna was greeted by a menacing smirk and beaming red eyes.

"Good morning, My Lady." Sebastian greeted her in a husky whisper. Alliahnna's eyes quivered in incredulity. She was…in bed with him…with no clothes on. "Sleep well?" He teased, sliding a hand up her arm.

"All things considering." Her breath hitched, widening Sebastian's smirk. Alliahnna's hand went numb. Sebastian touched her hand to his bare chest, chortling when the fingers twitched. He slid the hand lower. She felt his stomach, his waist…_His trousers are missing!_ Sebastian stopped, seeing the utter embarrassment on her face. "You did well last night." He lightly pecked her on the lips. "Your moans…" He glided the backs of his fingers over her cheek, "Were simply delightful." He smirked triumphantly when she blushed.

Alliahnna turned onto her stomach, planting her face into the sheets. "I don't believe this." She groaned. Sebastian shifted from under the blankets, letting them fall to his waist as he sat up. "One birthday gift and this happens. And the final result is you being happy as a clown to my pain!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well you were a little tight." Alliahnna's entire body stiffened. The pain returned to her pelvis. Sebastian noticed her discomfort and smiled slyly. "Then again you are…" He trailed off.

"Hmm…" Alliahnna groaned in dread, pushing back.

Sebastian purposefully cleared his throat. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Or _were_ a…"

"UGGHH!" Alliahnna buried her face into the bed. Her last remaining sliver of dignity slipped from her soul, leaving shame in her place.

Sebastian stifled his laughter under a closed hand. "So it is to be expected that you feel some pain." He paused for a moment, relishing in his Lady's misery. "Or a lot of pain."

"PLEASE!" Alliahnna blurted. "I'M BEGGING YOU, SEBASTIAN!" She held clapped hands out to him, "STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" She concealed herself under the blankets. "Though I'm sure your ego will entice you to hang this over me until I grow wrinkles!" The blankets muffled her wails.

"Most likely." He admitted indifferently.

Alliahnna poked an erected finger from under the covers, "Then I have no choice but to ignore you until that time!"

"Luckily I have another means to make you forgive me." He slid his hand down her blanket covered back, earning wheezing groans. "I here strawberries and champagne work wonders."

Alliahnna poked her head from under the covers, glaring with a pout. "Wonders for what? My pain? Or stroking your ego?"

"Both." He purred. "Champagne…" He let the word hum as he slid closer to Alliahnna, "Dulls the pain." He rolled onto her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and stomach. "Strawberries heighten the pleasure." He licked her outer ear, making her whimper with chills. "Put them together," His hot breath tickled her ear, "And you will beg for me to continue…" A traced a finger along her slender side, "As warm tingles travel through your body…" His hand caressed her inner thigh, "And explode hot ecstasy." He curled his fingers in, gripping the thigh firmly.

"AH!" Alliahnna cried out, her body trembling and wriggling.

"I'll wager your tail is ten times more sensitive."

"Alright, alright." Alliahnna gave in with a moan. "What places are still in service at this hour?"

"I'm not sure." Sebastian answered nonchalantly. "I guess we'll have to find out." He continued to tickle her legs, relishing in the wriggling beneath him. "What better way to work out your stiffness than with a morning jaunt." He nipped at her ear, earning another moan. "Or would you rather explain to Elizabeth and your subordinates why you seem to be walking as if someone placed a stick up your…" He trailed off for a moment, pausing for thought. "Oh wait," he touched a finger to the side of his chin, tilting his head with false obliviousness, "I did."

"PLEASE STOP!" Alliahnna howled desperately.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Sebastian growled in the back of his throat. Alliahnna sighed with relief, burying her face into the mattress. "This is not over." Sebastian warned her. Alliahnna shooed her hand, snidely ordering him to answer the door and dove under the blankets. Sebastian hissed and reached for a robe. _Knock, knock, knock. _Sebastian rasped in irritation. "At least they were courteous enough to let us finish." He breathed irately, tying the robe around him.

"Not talking about this!" Alliahnna grabbed her clothes from the floor, shuffling under the blankets.

Sebastian laughed, and then meandered to the door. Alliahnna peeked from out of the blankets, watching Sebastian walk to the door. She had to admit, he looked good in a robe. An involuntary giggle escaped her lips. Sebastian smirked to her when he heard the giggle, prompting Alliahnna to hide under the blankets again. Sebastian shook his head playfully. Three more knocks came to the door, reminding the Butler that there was someone outside interrupting their moment. Again. When Sebastian opened the door, he was surprised to see a skinny man dressed in a courier's uniform. "Are you…" He looked at his roster, "Sebastian Michaelis?"

"I am?" Sebastian answered in bewilderment. The man handed Sebastian an envelope.

"Is an Alliahnna Britannia present?"

"She…" He glanced out of the corner of his eye, hearing the blankets shuffle, "Is not decent at the moment." He chortled.

The courier handed him another envelope. "Can you make sure she gets this?"

"Indeed I can." Sebastian promised, giving the man two coins. The courier bowed his head in thanks and went on his way. Sebastian closed the door, eyeing the envelopes curiously.

Alliahnna poked out from the covers, fully clothed and hair cleaned up. "What was that about?" She asked, buttoning up her blazer.

"The train conductor has written us notices." Sebastian answered, reading the writing on the envelope. He handed one to Alliahnna. "It must pertain to the train situation."

Sebastian was correct. Opening the letters, the two read the cursive writing.

_Dear Train Passenger,_

_The tracks have been cleared of rubble and will be ready to depart by 7:00am._

_Sincerely,_

_The Conductor._

"I guess they want to leave early." Alliahnna scratched her head. "I'm not too surprised. With all the delay's," She stretched her arms out over her head, "I'm surprised we weren't' woken up last night." Alliahnna opened Sebastian's pocket watch again. The time read 6:10am. "We've got an hour." She alerted him. "I wonder if the others got letters as well."

"Most likely." Sebastian assured her, meandering to the bed. "We are only a mere ten minutes away from the train station." Sebastian sat next to Alliahnna, drawing her into a warm embrace with an arm around her shoulders. "Shall we go another round?" He whispered. He brought his mouth to her ear, "I can turn your pain into pleasure." He gently nipped her ear. Alliahnna let out a small groan.

Alliahnna pushed her hands to his chest, moving him back. "Not going to happen!" She promised him. She glared at him with flushed cheeks, "I actually enjoy being able to walk."

"I can assure you you'll be able to walk." He promised, stroking a finger down her leg.

"Do not mistake waddling for walking." She hissed as she tried to stand up. Alliahnna growled, massaging her lower back. "I'm going to feel this for a while."

Sebastian licked his fingers. "I certainly hope so."

"GRM!" Alliahnna snarled to him. "Let's just find the others and get going!"

"Is that an order?"

"It is, actually!" She snapped. "Here's another: You're sitting with Grell the entire ride!" Anime dread lines drooped down Sebastian's forehead. If he wasn't before, he was sure he was in the proverbial dog house now.

**Y**

"UGGGHHH!" Druitt groaned in dread, slumping into the train seats. His porcelain skin bruised and broken. "How many times did I have to explain I didn't know she was a married woman before they released me?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that you knew she was married!" Alliahnna hissed, sitting backward facing seat diagonally from him. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, glaring at the Viscount, "But of course your lack of shame and morals blinded you to that fact and allowed you lower extremities to do all of your thinking."

"Could you blame me?" He shrieked, trying to defend himself. "The way she was acting, a married man would think with his lower extremities!"

"Ugh!" Alliahnna massaged her fingertips on her eyelids. "Men."

"Not all of us are so bad." Sebastian chortled, sitting next to his Lady Master. "Some of us are actually quite charming." Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Tanaka, and Finnian sauntered onto the train, catching the conversation at a peculiar time.

"Like a snake." Alliahnna grumbled. Sebastian twinkled his eyes to her, understanding the cause for her harsh words. It infuriated Alliahnna that he was inwardly laughing at her.

"I happen to find snakes very charming." Lao remarked. He and Ran-Mao sat across from Sebastian and Alliahnna. "Their smooth, slender bodies," He purred, caressing Ran-Mao's legs, "Very charming."

"What is this conversation about snakes?" Soma asked, he and Agni sitting in the same booth as Lao and Ran-Mao.

"A metaphor taken out of context." Alliahnna assured him.

Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Schneizel were the next to enter onto the train. Joyous to all, Phoebus's arm was out of its sling. He was given a notice by the Physician of Limoges stating he could relieve his arm of the sling, but he needed to be careful. The wound in his shoulder could reopen.

"Good to see you back to full health, Master Phoebus." Finnian congratulated.

"Thank you Finnian." Phoebus flexed his arm, cracking his shoulder. "It feels good to move my arm again." He, Esmeralda, and Schneizel sat down, feeling a sense of relief that they were only a few hours away from Toulouse. "Now I feel less hindered."

"I'm just glad it wasn't as serious as it looked." Alliahnna praised with relief. "I don't think I could bear it if you lost an arm."

"Do not worry, My Lady. I'm as fit as a horse."

"Good." She nodded. "I'm glad."

Carmichael and Taylor walked onto the train, bags under their eyes from their late night. They groaned irritably, leaning against the door sill exhaustedly. "WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" Maes cheered, slapping a hand to their shoulders, startling them awake. "You boys are acting like you didn't get a wink of sleep!" Carmichael and Taylor growled irately. They didn't get any sleep. Maes danced past the two, bowing as he swept his hands down the aisle of seats. "Let's take our seats before the train gets going." He urged. Carmichael and Taylor rolled their eyes at their friend's cheery disposition.

"Hello there, Gentlemen." Phoebus saluted two fingers in a greeting. Carmichael and Taylor froze, locking their sights to Phoebus.

"Late night?" Alliahnna joked. The two soldiers swallowed nervous lumps lodged in their throats. Alliahnna's smile faded when she saw their nervous expressions. "Something wrong?"

"Judging from how elated Maes is," Schneizel chuckled, "I suspect they were up late carrying him back from the nearest tavern." Carmichael's voice hitched in his throat. His breathing picked up. His heart raced. Schneizel, Phoebus, and Alliahnna began to grow worried. Maes also found himself confused by their trepidation. Why were they acting like perps in an interrogation. "Calm yourself, Private." Schneizel chuckled nervously. "I merely jest."

Taylor placed a hand to Carmichael's face, edging him into his chest. "Forgive him." Taylor tittered, massaging the back of his neck with an impish grin. "Carmichael had a couple last night, himself." Carmichael furrowed his brow. _Don't make me out to be like Maes! _"As for me I just didn't get enough sleep."

The four nodded their heads, understanding their predicament. "Then get some rest." Schneizel ordered. "We have another eight hours before we reach Toulouse."

"Thank you, My Lord." Carmichael and Taylor trudged listlessly down the aisle. Their gazes, hardened and filled with anger, shifted between Schneizel and Phoebus, making the two feel as if they had offended them in some way. When they flashed the same glare to Alliahnna and Sebastian, the two gaped in confusion. Carmichael and Taylor sat in the very last booth, their backs facing the other passengers.

Maes arched a brow, stopping next to his commander and Lieutenant, sharing in their bewilderment. "Did something happen last night that we're not aware of?" Alliahnna asked fretfully.

"Not sure, My Lady." Maes scratched the side of his head. "I was…um…" His cheeks flushed, "Well…"

"Say no more." Phoebus assured his friend gently. "You three must be tired from the excitement." He patted Maes on the back. "Go sit."

"Yes sir." Maes smiled warmly to his superior officers. "Thank you, both." He continued on his way. Alliahnna, Sebastian, Schneizel, and Phoebus all exchanged concerned stares. _What was that all about? _They all thought.

Maes sat across from his friends. Both kept their attention to the floor, not seeming – or trying not to – notice Maes. "You two alright?" He asked, breaking their concentration. "Sorry if I was a hassle last night." He hoped he wasn't the cause for their ire.

"No need to apologize." Carmichael assured him with a weak smile. "This isn't about you."

"We just met a couple of…_troublemakers _last night." Taylor clarified. "We're just shaken up."

"Oh…" Maes trailed off, doubting his words. Not that he could say they were false. Maes was so drunk the other night, he wouldn't know if he swam through the English Channel in nothing but his birthday suit. "Okay." Maes leaned back into his seat, glancing out the window so not to seem as if he's still trying to pry. But out of the corner of his eye he could see the fumes of contempt emanating from his friends. _What really happened last night?_

"Well it is about time we're leaving!" Grell complained, sauntering onto the train with his hands on his hips. "This city is such a bore." He shook his head in disdain. "Not a dead or dying soul in the last few hours," He slumped into a seat, hugging his arms tightly around himself, "Nor any time in the warm embrace of a handsome, strong man. Hint, hint Will."

Will and Undertaker meandered behind him, taking their seat next to him. Will cleared his throat, appalled by his subordinate's suggestion. "If you wish for an embrace, I am sure I can arrange for pops to embrace you in his glass frame crafter."

Grell shuddered, imagining the saw blade. "Oh look!" He pointed to the rock formation. "What fascinating rocks! So big and hard." He cooed. Will sighed dismally, adjusting his glasses. Grell chuckled.

"Don't be too upset." Undertaker cackled. "I too had my share of disappointments." Shuffling a hand into his cloak, Undertaker produced a jar of marmite with the French flag on the label. "France does not believe in British Marmite. The only good type of marmite." He dipped his finger in, exaggeratedly liking the goo from his finger. "

"Pfft!" Grell puffed strand of his hair from his face heatedly. "Life must be so tragic for you." She droned sardonically.

Alliahnna nonchalantly nudged Sebastian with her elbow. He raised a brow to her, wondering what she required. Smirking, Alliahnna motioned her head to Grell and the empty space next to him. Sebastian grunted, staring to his Lady Master in skepticism. "I wasn't joking." She assured with an impish grin.

"Grr…" Sebastian growled quietly. He nodded his head, grudgingly accepting her order. Stoically, Sebastian rose from his seat and meandered down the aisle.

"Huh?" Grell noticed the Butler sauntering to him. Sebastian wordlessly sat himself next to the Reaper, not even so much as begging his pardon. Undertaker gaped, humming in intrigue as he brought his attention to the smirking Alirah. She giggled, looking away in feigned innocence. "_MY_," Grell purred, scooting closer to him, "What an unexpected surprise." He cooed, slithering his arms around Sebastian's. "This dull trip has borne fruit." He caressed a slender finger down Sebastian's cheek. "Finally tired of your Lady Master, hmm?" Sebastian ignored the advances, plotting the most agonizing revenge against his Lady.

"Quite the contrary," Sebastian replied emotionlessly. He furrowed his brow sharply, "I am simply giving her a false sense of security before I counter."

Alliahnna touched a hand to her mouth, stifling an impish giggle. Jasper and Zanosuke joined the young Phantomhive. "Why is Sebastian with the Reaper?" Jasper questioned, wondering if she and Sebastian were arguing.

"No reason." She lied.

"OH MS. PHANTOMHIVE~" Grell crooned, beckoning her with a stretched up waved hand. "I don't suppose," He slid a leg onto Sebastian's legs, and an arm around his shoulders, "You would mind us doing a little naughty-naughty in the private booths, would you? GAH!"

Will pierced Grell's head with his shears. For once Sebastian was tempted to thank the stoic reaper. "Need I remind you, Grell, you are a reaper of the highest order!" Will adjusted his glasses as per his M.O, stressing his annoyance with the red loving reaper. "You do not fornicate with vermin."

"I'm not fornicating, Will!" Grell cuddled to Sebastian, rubbing his face on his shoulder. "I'm simply savoring our moments together. Hm?" A strange smell filled his nostrils. Grell sniffed Sebastian's hair, his chest. Alliahnna eyed him in confusion. Jasper and Zanosuke were intrigued by the Reaper's behavior.

Sebastian smashed a hand into the reaper's face, bringing him up before he went too low. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Grell bore his blank stare into the butler. "I can smell her on you." He muttered under his breath. Sebastian grunted. Alliahnna froze, sweat beading down her face. Jasper and Zanosuke arched their brows sharply. "Even more so than usual." Veins in Grell's head popped, glaring his green eyes into. "I see someone's decided to be naughty themselves." Alliahnna closed her legs, feeling exposed. "FOR SHA-"

Sebastian clamped a hand to Grell's mouth. "My Master is cross with me and has ordered me to sit beside you the duration of the train ride." Elizabeth, Hana, and Paula walked onto the train, bewildered by Sebastian sitting next to Grell. Phoebus shook his head, urging her to leave it alone. "Do not, every sense of the proverb, look the gift horse in the mouth." Grell cooed under his muffled mouth and cuddled to Sebastian. Elizabeth and Paula sat behind Mey-Rin, Finnian, Tanaka, and Bardroy. Hana sat next to Bardroy, fluttering her eyes lashes flirtatiously. Bardroy blushed, making Finnian and Mey-Rin giggle impishly.

Jasper sat uncomfortably close next to Alliahnna. She shuffled to the window, hoping to put a little distance between them. Jasper only moved closer. Alliahnna glanced to Zanosuke, wondering what his father was doing. He shrugged his shoulders, not sure what he was up to. "The reaper spoke true." Jasper whispered, smiling meancingly to the perturbed Alliahnna. "I smell Sebastian on you." He purred. A sweat drop hung down the side of her head. Zanosuke smirked impishly. "You must have given him a fantastic birthday gift."

Alliahnna folded her blazer over her head, hiding the shame and embarrassment on her face. "Please just leave it alone!" Zanosuke and Jasper chuckled at her expense.

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor announced, alerting all oncoming passengers that the train was ready to depart from the station. "TRAIN LEAVING FOR TOULOUSE!" Feet were heard scrambling and stampeding onto the train. The train literally shook from the number of people fighting for their seats. Roars and hollers of impatient passengers echoed throughout the train, making Paula and Elizabeth giggle. "TRAIN LEAVING STATION!" The steam exhausted, the train jerked as the wheels started to turn. Alliahnna had never felt so relieved to have a the train start moving.

Carmichael and Taylor bore their hardened gazes into the seat and floor, ripping the floor boards of their memories apart, cursing themselves. _They didn't…_The two trembled, clenching their heads as sweat beaded down their brows. _They wouldn't…_ A cross pulsated on their chest. _They couldn't…_

**Flashback**

_Carmichael and Taylor were kneeling on the ground, heaving heavily as they held the deep gashes in their skin. The wounds ebbed, burning into them like the heated tip of a sword. They felt their skin bubbling, sizzling. Needle like prickles prodded at their skin. Thank the heavens Maes was too drunk to awaken from his alcohol induced coma. His unconsciousness kept him safe…for the moment._

_Angela retracted her whip with a dark giggle. She held the thorny whip, running her tongue hungrily over the leather. "Soon those wounds will sew themselves shut." She said, relishing in their pain. "Then you shall be mine to command."_

"_Is that what you did to the people of Halnare?" Taylor demanded to know. "You cracked your whip!" He frothed at the mouth. "Infecting them with your poison!"_

"_None so different than what Sebastian did to your Lady Commander." Ash countered slyly._

"_What do you mean?" Carmichael challenged, wincing through the pain. "Sebastian hasn't done anything to Lady Britannia!"_

"_Oh, hasn't he?" Angela crooned jadedly. "Tell me, have you two seen a peculiar mark on your Lady's Chest?" She quizzed smugly. "Or perhaps seen a similar one on Sebastian's hand?" _

"_Of course we've seen them!" Taylor spat derisively. The day they went to the beach after the tribunal. They got a good glimpse of the tattoos. "They're tattoos! Purely coincidence they have the same thing!"_

"_Coincidence?" Ash chuckled dubiously. "Is that what they told you?" He questioned, pressing the ever devoted soldiers to answer. "I don't suppose they told you when Alliahnna got her tattoo."_

"_No!" Carmichael snapped venomously. Angela and Ash's smirks widened. "And we never asked!"_

"_What Lady Britannia does on her spare time is her business! GR!" The gashes in Carmichael and Taylor's chests started to sew shut, slowly closing to prolong the bubbling sting._

"_Shall we tell you when she got it?" Ash offered grimly._

"_I'm sure you'll tell us…" Carmichael clenched his wound, trying to stop it, "Even if we refuse!"_

"_She received that mark," Angela stepped forward, letting the whip swing tauntingly, "The same 'night' she formed her contract with Sebastian." Carmichael and Taylor arched their brows in confusion. 'Night?' They both thought. Their eyes widened, confirming Angela and Ash's suspicions. Angela knelt to the cringing men. She tilted Taylor's head up, relishing in the pain in his eyes. "They never explained how they met, did they? Sebastian just sort…" She flicked her fingers open like a puff of smoke, "Appeared out of thin air." When Taylor glanced away, Angela chuckled in victory. "Two suspicious circumstances that none of you ever took into consideration."_

"_Probably because of the four servants who worked under Ciel Phantomhive." Ash stated. "They are friends of Sebastian's. They just don't know his secret."_

"_What?" Taylor challenged defiantly. "The demon accusation?"_

"_It is far from an accusation." Angela hummed. The wound was half way closed. "It is a hardened truth."_

"_Alliahnna sat in her room for a year after her brother perished six years ago." Ash recited the dark story of Alliahnna's life. Taylor and Carmichael were shocked to hear him speak of it. Only those from the manor knew of her retreat into depression. "Then out of the blue FIVE years ago, after Sebastian mysteriously appears in her life, she revives from the depression as if it never happened. The glow returned to her porcelain skin. The next thing you know she's replacing Sumano as Commander."_

"_None of this…holds merit…" Carmichael struggled through the pain, "To your claims!"_

"_Then I guess the fangs you saw in her mouth don't hold merit either?" Angela tested daringly. Carmichael froze, eyes gaping in horror. "Do you recall?" Angela purred. "Probably believed them to be a trick of the mind." Carmichael panted heavily. Alliahnna became enraged with him when Elizabeth was allowed into the Bastille. So much…fangs protruded from her mouth. "Then John Roland emerges from the Bastille as if torn apart by ravenous animals."_

"_The strength of a Substitute Demon is truly unparalleled." Ash purred, licking his gloved fingers. "At least when it comes to humans. Other demons can handle her just fine."_

"_Stop calling her a demon!" Carmichael begged. _

"_WHY?" Angela boomed, startling the young soldier. "Because it's easier to believe a girl with hardly any muscle took an a man three times older and bigger than her? Come now! You cannot be so foolish!"_

_Ash grabbed Carmichael by the neck, yanking him to meet the glowering purple eyes. "Alliahnna's despair beckoned Sebastian five years ago!" He roared, growing impatient with their denial. "In exchange for power she offered her humanity as collateral!" He prodded his chest, "Sebastian took his blood and drew that mark on her check, imbuing her with his blood, turning her into a substitute demon! A human with demon abilities!"_

"_Unfortunately," Angela spat, shuffling back from Taylor, "For the last five years, the demon blood has been corrupting Alliahnna! Turning her more and more into a demon by the day!"_

"_You're wrong!" Taylor roared._

_Ash punched a fist into the ground, making the stone rumble. "She speaks a chant and all who look at her scream in terror! Fall to the ground!" Carmichael swallowed a nervous lump. "Her strength and speed outmatch the most seasoned of veterans!" Taylor and Carmichael turned away. They couldn't listen. It wasn't true! "She killed Sumano and Mooska with a flick of her wrists!" Ash bellowed. Taylor and Carmichael remember. It was a couple days ago. Alliahnna sliced Sumano's hand and head off like it was nothing. Her eyes seemed different. She came back after chasing down Mooska, even more blood on her. _

"_Religious trinkets burn Sebastian's skin as if acid were poured onto him." Angela continued, increasing the tone in her voice. Taylor gaped in horror. He remembered Alliahnna throwing a cross at him and it seemed to hurt him. "He follows her every command, then there are times she follows his!"_

"_It is yet another term of their contract." Ash continued a little more tenderly. "Should she utilize the sight which bestows a person's worst nightmares, Alliahnna must obey Sebastian for a certain number of day's equivalent to the use."_

_Carmichael shook his head. She didn't have that sort of power. Alliahnna and Sebastian switching roles was a game they played. "What hidden terrors keep you awake at night?" Taylor recited dazedly. Carmichael glanced at him, wondering why he said that. "Lady Britannia…" He mulled it over in his mind, scrambling his eyes over the stone, fretfully searching his memory, "She always recited that verse…and then there would be screams…" His voice quaked. "They'd be in comas. Mooska and Sumano were in a coma!" He panicked._

"_Taylor…" Carmichael whispered, appalled his friend was siding with them._

_The gash on Taylor's chest finally closed. Taylor lurched forward, choking on his own saliva. The muscles in his chest contracted sharply, nearly squeezing his heart. His skin hugged around his veins, traveling up his neck, siphoning the wind from his lungs. Carmichael fell onto his butt, body quaking in horror as the veins went to his eyes. Taylor's deep hazel eyes faded into white, quickly being replaced with deep purple and a glowing cross._

"_TAYLOR!" Carmichael shrieked. Taylor fell to the ground, saliva trickling from the side of his mouth. "No…" He whimpered._

_Angela hugged her arms around Carmichael's shoulders. She trailed a finger along his nearly sealed wound. "We know of your loyalty to your Lady Commander." She purred in his ear. "But you should realize your precious count and lieutenant are aware of her secret, and Sebastian's." Carmichael dropped his head. "Jasper and Zanosuke are demons as well. The three who just joined you are Reapers of Souls." Carmichael turned away, trying to escape her words. Angela shuffled closer, putting her mouth deeper into his ear, "Your entire Government is being ruled by apparitions born of brimstone, and protected by sinners."_

_Carmichael's shoulders sank. He shook his head languidly. "No…" The wound closed._

_Ash grinned victoriously. "Make them pay for their transgressions." Ash ordered tenderly. "Make the sinners pay for tarnishing the proud name of Paris you worked so hard to build."_

**Flashback End**

"Guys?" Taylor and Carmichael jumped, feeling a hand touch their knee. Maes flinched back, gaping in shock. "Sorry." He said softly. "You guys just seemed to be turning green."

Carmichael and Taylor looked around fervently. The scenery outside the train window was whisking by in a small blur. They were so deep in thought they had forgotten the train was on its way to Toulouse.

"We're fine." Carmichael choked. "We're just tired."

"Then get some rest." Maes encouraged, slumping in the corner of the booth comfortably. "We have a long day ahead of us." He closed his eyes, sighing happily. "Wouldn't want you to miss anything?"

"Right." Taylor rasped, shifting in his seat. Carmichael turned his back to Taylor, wanting to hide the shame oozing from his soul. But how could Carmichael hide what Taylor was feeling as well? _Lieutenant Phoebus…_He moaned mentally, twisting back to see Alliahnna and Elizabeth giggling. _Please…tell me this isn't true._

**I'm going to end it here. Why? I'm in a rut. I might be gone for a while again. Sry guys.**


	39. Something Strange Is Going on

**Something Strange **

**Is **

**Going on**

**Alright. Let's keep going.**

**I deleted so i could add something to the end.**

"WHY DO WE BOTHER WITH THESE PAWNS?" Angela fumed, screeching to Ash as he gazed out at the valley in the distance. "WHY DO WE NOT GO AFTER PHOEBUS, OR SCHNEIZEL?" Ash exhaled blissfully, relishing in the wafting wind. "The Count and Lieutenant are Alliahnna's entire world! Including the little Elizabeth child! Those two imbecilic soldiers will not be able to defeat Alliahnna or Sebastian! Regardless of the power gained from our mark!" She furrowed her brow, annoyed by Ash ignoring her, "The same was said for that Nun you infected!"

"I am perfectly aware the soldiers lack the strength to defeat her." Ash replied nonchalantly. "My intentions are not for her to perish."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Angela roared, demanding a straight answer. "DO YOU REALIZE THE LONGER WE WAIT, THE MORE POWERFUL SHE WILL BECOME?"

"Do you recall how you and I became separate people?" Ash quizzed her, still facing the elegant view before him. Angela fell silent, flabbergasted by the question. "Our differences in goals." Ash answered in a purr, bringing his attention to his fuming counterpart. "You wish to see Alliahnna killed. I wish to see her broken." He clarified. "But I cannot break her with those blindly loyal to her!"

Angela's rage cooled a smidge. "How do you mean?"

"The two you infected, The people of Halnare, the nun," Ash reminded her, "All had wavering faith. Unlike the Count, Lieutenant, or Elizabeth, Carmichael and Taylor placed their loyalty in Alliahnna because of her rank. They do not share the same bond as the other three."

"So the branding would be weakened." Angela understood. Ash bobbed his head. "But still," She huffed, "Those two cannot wound her the way you or I wish!"

"Oh but they can." Ash assured his impatient dominatrix. "Their loyalty to Alliahnna and Sebastian is shaky." He licked his lips hungrily, "But they revere Phoebus like he were a God." A wolfish grin spread across Angela's face. "They'll get the job done. I'm sure of it."

**3-6-9**

"WOOOW!" Elizabeth and Paula beamed, their eyes twinkling like stars.

"AMAZING!" Finnian, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin gaped in awe.

Finally, after hours and days of disturbances and interludes to their trip, the residents of Paris were flabbergasted and overjoyed to finally lay eyes on the stunning city of Toulouse. Brightly colored stone paved streets brimming lavishly in the sun. Buildings constructed of bricks and marble stood tall and proud. There was a large courtyard – more of an entire street for those seeking to board a train – bustling with people. A clock tower on City Hall struck two in the afternoon, startling pigeons into the sky.

"Well enjoy your time, kiddies." Grell wriggled his fingers in farewell. He, Will, and Undertaker sauntered down the steps of the train loading platform. "We'll be out and about."

"Do what?" Zanosuke questioned.

"Our jobs, vermin." Will huffed, adjusting his glasses. "Not that someone as vulgar as you-"

Elizabeth thwacked Will in the face with her umbrella, knocking his glasses from his face. Alliahnna, Paula, Sebastian, and Phoebus gaped in complete shock. Jasper and Zanosuke shuddered. "DON'T INSULT HIM!" She screeched.

"That human of yours has a decent swing." Jasper remarked.

"Pray you never see her when she's angry." Zanosuke warned. Sebastian and Alliahnna quivered, seeing Elizabeth with fire filled eyes, razor teeth and a pitch fork jabbing into Ciel.

Will growled in the back of his throat, scooping his glasses from the stone ground. Grell and Undertaker chuckled in the back, knowing what was to come. "You, CHILD," Will drew his death scythe, boring his stoic, rage filled orbs into Elizabeth, "Have just made your final mistake!" The trimmers extended. Elizabeth gaped in terror.

Zanosuke grabbed Will's scythe, averting its aim toward Grell, pericing him in the head. "Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, breathing with relief. "Thank you, Zanosuke."

Zanosuke bowed his head, happy to help. He directed his fiery attention to the stone-faced reaper. Will arched his brow, daring the brother of Sebastian to lash out. "Do you have something to say, vermin?"

"I highly recommend you and your friends depart for your _job._" Zanosuke advised hostilely. "Otherwise, parasite," He gritted his teeth, "I may be forced to sully my hands with your blood."

Will furrowed his brow, growling rabidly. "Though I find your threats idle and lacking in veracity," Will retracted his trimmers, grunting as he adjusted his glasses, "I will not stoop myself so low as to dirty my hands with the blood of vermin." He adjusted his glasses once more. "Let us be off, Grell." He ordered, sauntering off.

"Oh very well." Grell grumbled. He giggled giddily and leaned into Sebastian. "It would appear this is where we go our separate ways, my darling." Sebastian huffed, not too disappointed by the separation. Grell circled a finger on his chest, "But I promise we will be together again soon." He sang. He snapped a hand to Alliahnna's collar, bringing her in close to see the rage in his eyes. "And don't think that just because you and he slept together is going to curb my lust!" Grell hissed in a whisper. "I still plan to win." Alliahnna laughed awkwardly, not wanting to bother with the fact that he's lost. Twice over, as a matter of fact. "WHOA!" Undertaker tossed Grell over his shoulder.

"Farewell folks." Undertaker waved as he and Will sauntered off. "Stop by my shop on Pierre and Robbes if you miss us."

"I guess that means he won't be expecting us." Alliahnna jested.

"Too true." Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh my…" Soma breathed, marveling in the beauty as he stepped out into the city, "This is absolutely breath taking!"

"Beyond breath taking." Agni had tears hanging from the corners of his eyes. "I feel as if we have walked onto the precipice of beauty."

"I suppose it has its charm." Lao agreed. "Though my home in China is a bit more…_charming_." Ran-Mao bobbed her head in blind agreement.

"YOU SIMPLETON!" Druitt bowled Lao over. "How can you disparage such radiance?" He held a rose out to the streets, his eyes roaming over every woman that walked by. "Why such beauty – in the streets and people – is a rarity to come by." Druitt reached out to the side, taking a brown haired woman by the hand and drawing her in. "And you, my dear," He presented the rose to her, "Are a rare beauty indeed." A muscular hand pulled the woman from Druitt's embrace. A man with a goatee growled in his face. "Oh…dear…" Sweat beaded down his face. The man grabbed him by the next. "NOT THE FACE!" The man tossed Druitt like a spear. The Viscount crashed face first into a pole and fell into a barrel of fertilizer.

Jasper scratched his chin, ogling mundanely. "That man doesn't learn, does he?"

"If he did he'd have the pickle rash taken care of by now." Elizabeth commented impishly.

Alliahnna hugged her. "You are my favorite person of all time. Did you know that?"

"Of course, darling." Elizabeth crooned. "Who else could possible favor more than me?" Alliahnna partially lidded his eyes in dismay. _Hopefully Sebastian won't be offended. _Sebastian was smiling with his hands behind his back. He wasn't offended. But he was, however, still plotting his revenge. She did, after all, force him to sit next to Grell.

Carmichael and Taylor scoffed under their breath, watching Alliahnna and Elizabeth giggled childishly. Angela and Ash mentioned Elizabeth, or at least Alliahnna's best friend, and how Alliahnna…allowed the brother to make her forget. _Did Zanosuke do something to Lady Elizabeth?_

Phoebus and Schneizel cast nostalgic gaze over the city, feeling a homey warmth fill their hearts. "This city has changed much since we were last here." Schneizel announced, placing a hand to Phoebus's shoulder.

"Indeed, My Lord." Phoebus placed an arm around Esmeralda's waist, bringing her close so to enjoy the vision with her. "This is the city where you, Hana, and I first met." He cooed to her, relishing in the memory.

"I never forgot." Esmeralda rested her head on his shoulder. "You saved us from living on the streets."

"And we've been eternally grateful ever since." Hana sighed happily.

"Don't be too grateful." Alliahnna giggled. "Schneizel may have you do his work for him."

Schneizel touched a hand to his chest, sighing in guilt. "She cuts me to the quick every time." Alliahnna laughed at his dramaturge. Schneizel was happy to see her smiling.

"This city defiantly has changed over the years." Sebastian remarked, stroking his chin in awe.

"Agreed." Jasper inhaled the sweet aroma of flowers basking the courtyard. "I can still recall when the plans for this magnificent city being drawn up."

"I recall it being more…huts and cabin." Zanosuke stroked his neatly trimmed thin beard.

Taylor furrowed his brow. A hint of resentment resonated in his glare. He exchanged a suspicious glance with Carmichael, wondering if he heard the correctly as well. Carmichael nodded. "How old are the three of you exactly?" Taylor asked, trying to hide the _demanding _tone dripping from his mouth.

Schneizel and Phoebus glanced away. Alliahnna arched a critically brow to the Michaelis family. She thinks sometimes they forgot not everyone knows they're demons. So they're age…may be a little overwhelming. "We are old enough, my boy." Jasper answered indifferently. "Do not let out banter disturb you." He requested with a bow. "We only speak of a drawing and the old plans we laid eyes upon in a museum many years ago."

"Oh." Carmichael bobbed his head. "Alright." He said in a drone. It may have made sense, but Carmichael didn't buy the excuse for a second. _Sebastian…_He hummed dryly in his mind. _Jasper and Zanosuke? _He narrowed his eyes to the three, subconsciously furrowing his brow. _Are demons?_

Alliahnna tried to hide the sigh of relief, giggled nervously. Taylor overheard. _She's a demon?_ He questioned skeptically. Schneizel and Phoebus heard her and laughed. She couldn't help laughing with them. _They're in on it? _He touched a hand to his forehead, try to suppress such treacherous thoughts.

Carmichael and Taylor saw Alliahnna whispering something to Jasper and Zanosuke. Schneizel placed a hand to Jasper's shoulder, seeming to urge him to do something. Jasper nodded his head and knocked himself on the head. The group laughed. This made Carmichael and Taylor furrow their brows even more. For some reason…they felt as if they were being laughed at. As if they were the part of a joke they weren't made aware of. _Perhaps the joke is a little secret! _Taylor hissed mentally. The wound on his chest pulsated, aggravating the resentment in his heart. His mind told him not to feel this way. That he should try to think logically. No logic was permitted to enter. Not while sparks of betray emanated in his heart.

Schneizel clapped his hands twice, gaining the crowd's attention. "Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, time to get to work." He announced. Everyone huddled close, waiting orders. "Those of us who received the letters are to head to the Manor of the Late Count. That is where his body is being kept until the funeral precession at four." Lao, Soma, Alliahnna, Schneizel, Druitt, and Elizabeth were the ones to receive the letter directly. "Lords Barreau and Robbes should be awaiting our arrival."

"Who are they?" Elizabeth asked, seeing as she was invited.

"Barreau is Early Lloyd Barreau of Caledon." The man who sent out the invitations. "And Robbes is Marques Lydia Robbes. She is Lord Monte Cristo's niece." As well as a rank higher than Schneizel. This would be an interesting gathering. "The rest of you may tour the town." He permitted with a wave of his hand. "Find a place for us to stay the night."

"YES SIR!" Maes, Hana, and Esmeralda blurted happily. Alliahnna placed a hand to Sebastian's arm, wishing him a good day. Elizabeth bowed her head to Zanosuke, knowing he'd be fine without her for a few minutes.

"Well boys," Jasper smiled warmly to his sons, "Shall we be off?" His sons both nodded, following after their father. Alliahnna and Sebastian exchanged quick glances, nodding to one another to stay in close contact.

Carmichael and Taylor noticed the nods, wondering what it was all about. They watched attentively as the Michaelis family meandered off nonchalantly. The two exchanged bewildered glances, finally questioning the suspicions burning within their minds. Perhaps they were over thinking things a little much. True the Michaels's were an odd bunch. Recluse in personality. But to decree them demons was farfetched. Not to mention rude.

_Could those people from last night be trying to create a wedge between us? _Taylor asked himself.

Maes draped his arms around Hana and Esmeralda. "Ladies, I used to live her too." He announced to them. "Want to see the run down hole I called home?"

"Sure." Hana giggled.

"If you insist."

"OH I DO!" Maes dragged them off, marching happily down the stairs. "You will not believe it when you see it!"

Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bardroy, and Tanaka were already halfway down the street before anyone realized they were gone. "Miss Paula, Miss Ran-Mao," Agni bowed, "Shall we tour the town together?" Technically speaking, Agni and Ran-Mao were servants to Soma and Lao. The invitations specified them as the _others_ to be invited.

"I'd love to." Paula beamed. Ran-Mao simply nodded.

"Brilliant." He held his arms out. The two women grabbed on and they sauntered off.

"Carmichael, Taylor," Phoebus hailed to them with a warm smile, "How about we go and search for a place to stay the night?" He proposed.

Carmichael and Taylor's chests pulsated painfully, making the two wince. There may have been doubts about the demon claim, but their hearts still burned with betrayal. There was only one way to settle the matter. But how do they get answers without raising suspicion.

"Of course, Commander." Carmichael agreed full heartedly with a beaming smile. Taylor relaxed his shoulders some. That was their first step.

"Great." Phoebus waved a hand, urging them to follow. As Carmichael and Taylor trailed behind their Lieutenant, they couldn't help casting harsh gazes to the Michaelis family, and Alliahnna and Schneizel who were halfway down the way. _Is there really anything being hidden? _Taylor questioned.

**3-6-9**

"GRR!" Angela bit into her lip, drawing blood from the flesh. Daggers from her glare bore for the top of a building, into the separating group. "THIS IS INFURIATING!" She roared, breaking a small part of the roof with her foot. "THOSE…WEAK…HUMANS!" She frothed at the mouth. "HOW DARE THEY RESIST!" Her fingers clawed into the stone wall surrounding the roof, tearing chucks away. "Their loyalty to their precious lieutenant is infuriating! I don't care how strong their love is, WE SHOULD HAVE GONE FOR PHOEBUS OR ELIZABETH! KILLED THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF THAT WANNABE DEMON HUMAN!" Angela glared to the city in the vast distance, fire roaring in her eyes. "Ash…your plan had better spark results quickly. Or I shall be forced to take matters into my own hands!"

**3-6-9**

Double chestnut doors opened with low grunt, bringing view to a pine green carpeted foyer with paint white walls. Dark brown couches and lounge chairs were place neatly around a coffee table with glass. A black eerie candelabra was the center piece. Paintings by famous artist, and portraits of family decorated the walls, giving the large room a homey feel to it. But the coffin resting near the balcony window dimmed the warmth into a somber chill.

The coffin was opened at the top half, revealing a peacefully resting middle aged man. His naturally grey hair combed back. The bristles on his face shaven cleanly. The suit he wore as his farewell attire was pressed, ridded of lint, and carefully placed onto his lifeless body. There lied the Count of Monte Cristo, departed from the world of the living to be with his loved ones in the eternal heavens.

Standing over the coffin, her long sun gold blond bangs draping loosely to block her tear filled hazel eyes, was Lady Marques Lydia Robbes de Toulouse. The rest of her long hair was wrapped neatly in a braided bun. White frilly trim of her black mourning dress protruded from the collar, sleeves, and at the foot of the dress. Lydia let her blank stare bore holes into her late Uncle. Her delusional mind begged for him to be playing one of his jokes. For him to spring from the coffin and say, "GOTCHA!" But it would not be so.

"Passing…loss…tragedy…" Lydia rumbled in her thick French accent. "Zat is all zey can say." She cursed the visitors who have paid their respects. "Zey see zis as a simple _loss of family_!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Such ignorance! My family was not _lost_! It was stolen!"

"Ahem…" A clearing throat interrupted Lydia's thoughts. Lydia knit her brow bitterly, demanding to know who dared to disturb her brooding. Glancing back, a man in a black vest and black trousers stood within the doorway. His shoulder length brown hair, neatly trimmed goatee and mustache glistened in the small light in the foyer. His white sleeved arms were spread out, holding the doors open and concealing the visitors behind him. "Lady Robbes, forgive the intrusion." He pardoned himself with his deep voice.

"What is it, Lloyd?" She snapped, returning to her uncle. What was so important that it would tear her away from her uncle.

"The Guests from Paris have arrived." Lloyd Barreau announced, stepping to the side. Lydia growled in the back of her throat, biting her lip as she fought against screaming at them. "Presenting Count Schneizel Le Britannia, Lady Commander Alliahnna P. Britannia, President Lao, Viscount Druitt Chambers, Lady Elizabeth Midford, and Prince Soma Asman Kadar of Bengal."

"Lady Marques de Toulouse," Schneizel announced, bowing with a sweep of his hand. Soma, Lao, and Druitt copied the bow. Elizabeth and Alliahnna curtsied. "Thank you for permitting us into your home." The home was bought by Lord Monte Cristo many years ago. But due to his passing, Lydia was named the next of kin and inherited the manor.

"I did not _permit _you entry!" She replied hostilely, startling Schneizel. Lydia curled her fingers into the casket, digging her nails into the wood. "Barreau invited you inside as expected _guests of tomorrows gathering _and you allowed yourselves in!" She clarified, the venom dripping from her words. "Now I bid you pay your respects and be gone!" She commanded with a slam of her hand to the casket.

Druitt and Lao gasped, flinching away. Elizabeth hid behind Alliahnna, startled by the woman's fierce rage. Alliahnna and Soma grunted, disturbed by her untoward speech. Schneizel furrowed his brow, understanding her rage. Not that any of them should be too surprised. Lydia just lost her uncle only a few short days ago. Lost him to a sabotage in Yet here people were. Coming to her doorstep, inviting themselves in, paying respects so to still be allowed into the gathering tomorrow evening. Anyone would be annoyed. More than annoyed. They'd be insulted.

Alliahnna was more than aware of the sorrow emanating from Lydia. It's similar to the pain she felt after losing Ciel. How she pushed everyone away, and pretended to not want anyone to comfort her. Least of all when they call a murder a _death. _A death is where someone passes on naturally, peacefully. Murder is much more brutal and does not need pretty words in order to sweep it under the rug. And murdered, in Alliahnna – and most likely Lydia – is what Count Monte Cristo was.

"If our presence here is not warranted," Schneizel bowed his head apologetically, "Then we shall take our leave, and return during the funeral." He proposed. "I knew your Uncle very well. I would prefer to say goodbye at an appropriate time."

"Then leave!" She commanded, still not facing the group. "You may adjourn to ze funeral at ze Saint Catherina Memorial site at four!" She granted. Elizabeth fumed, puffing her cheeks. Alliahnna touched a hand to her friend's head. Soothing the steam whistling from her ears.

"By your leave, My Lady." Schneizel led the way out of the foyer. He flashed a quick glance to Alliahnna, nodding his head. Alliahnna nodded back in understanding. The five, with Barreau, followed behind him with Alliahnna taking up the rear. When she came to a halt, Barreau noticed and arched a brow to her. Alliahnna placed a finger to her lips, wanting him to not make a fuss. Barreau faced her to protest. Schneizel placed a hand to the Earl's shoulder, smiling warmly for him to trust her. Barreau, reluctantly, bobbed his head and continued down the stairs. Alliahnna gently closed the doors. Her ears rang as silence engulfed the foyer. Amazing how despair quieted a space.

Lydia proceeded to mourn over the lifeless body of her Uncle and best Friend. Despite her tears drying from the wells of her eyes, her heart still wept, pleading for him to awaken from this eternal slumber. "I believe I requested to be alone!" She snapped, noticing Alliahnna's presence.

Alliahnna was sitting on one of the chairs, hands folded in her lap and eyes closed as she listened to the pain and sorrow emanate from Lydia's voice. "Pardon my boldness, Lady Robbes," Alliahnna bowed her head, showing her sincerity, "But your words may have demanded solitude," She cast a pitiful gaze onto the mourning woman, "But your heart is screaming for companionship. For someone to understand."

Lydia growled rabidly through gritted teeth, whipping around in a flurry of rage. Her dress whirled animatedly with her heated temper. Her hazel eyes bore into Alliahnna's sapphire eyes, peeling away at the stoic expression. "YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND WHAT MY HEART WANTS!" She screeched in outrage. "WHAT GIVES YOU ZE AUTHORITY TO ADVOCATE SUCH A CLAIM?"

"Because I lost both my parents and brother many years ago." Alliahnna stated, swallowing a somber lump. "My parents died in a fire, my brother was stabbed through the chest – all by the same person." The fire in Lydia's eyes extinguished on the wick. She gaped in alarm. "For the longest time I voiced for everyone to leave me alone." She touched a hand to her heart, radiating the pain still residing within her for Lydia to feel. "But I yearned for someone to understand…that I did not seek pity. I wanted vengeance!" Lydia's shoulders sank, her head dropping in shame. She may have been in pain, but she prayed she had not offended Alliahnna. "We came here," Alliahnna continued, meandering to the casket, "Planning on giving apologies and eulogies." Alliahnna glided a hand over the casket. "But you don't want pretty words. You want to make the one who killed your Uncle pay."

Lydia scoffed under her breath. "Have you not heard, English?" Alliahnna smirked at the nickname. She was the 37th person to address her by her ethnicity. "Ze carrot juice and my Uncle's eye drops – ze were, how you say, an accidental mix up." Lydia shuffled a hand in her pocket, producing the white bottle of what Alliahnna assumed were the eye drops in question. "Ze ear diagnosis was just his head cold clearing up. My uncle did have épouvantable – horrible – chronic dry eye." She displayed the bottle to Alliahnna, "Zis bottle was on his person every second of ze day."

"Yet the cause of his death was inflammation of the brain due to an allergic reaction." Allaihnna pointed to the bottle heatedly. "An allergy caused because, somehow – no one has yet to explain –, carrot juice was inside the bottle." Alliahnna crossed her arms and legs, arching an impatiently annoyed brow. "For an extended period of time, My Lady? Without realizing something was wrong?" She tested, insulted by the explanation given. "A brain dead horse would not believe such a tale. And I do not take you for brain dead."

"You seem as if you are interested in zis matter." Lydia remarked, impressed with Alliahnna's strong feelings to this case. "A matter vastly out of your jurisdiction."

Alliahnna rose to her feet, wishing to face the Marques with her full attention. "France has been my home for many years, Lady Robbes." She announced strongly. "Paris may be where my authority lies, but my loyalty is with all of France. I cannot let such a gross oversight go unchecked."

Lydia, though admiring Alliahnna's bravado, shook her head dismally. "Ze investigation has been closed. It has been decreed an accidental death."

"By law." Alliahnna stressed. "Not by you." Lydia knit her brow, feeling cornered by her junior in age. It was refreshing. Alliahnna knelt to one knee, bowing her head. Lydia was shocked by the gesture. "Please allow me to peer further into this matter."

Lydia touched a hand to her chin, contemplating the pros and cons to the offer. Allowing someone with passion, fresh eyes, and an understanding of murder investigations would prove useful. Lydia's heard exploits of Alliahnna and her crack team of enforcers for Schneizel's guard. Their reputation was impressive. The only downside to having someone from outside Toulouse giving aid is the possibility of any evidence gathered being tossed aside.

"Tell me," Lydia approached the kneeling girl, "What reason do you have for lending me your aid?"

A proud smirk slithered across Alliahnna's face. "I have a peeve about allowing investigations go unfinished." She raised her head, "And, incidentally, I'd rather not see someone so young and highly spoken of atrophy from despair."

"Of course you realize you will be met with obstacles." Lydia forewarned her. "Zat is, unless, I give you authority in zis city." She added with a sneaky gleam in her eye.

Alliahnna couldn't help giggling. She rose from her knee, dusting her skirt off. "And what terms must I abide, My Lady, in order to gain this authority?"

Lydia reached into the breast of her dress, drawing a black and white fan. She extended it to Alliahnna's face, making the Phantomhive flinch back. "I must be allowed to participate." Alliahnna raised her brows in surprise. "He was my uncle. I want to be part of this mystery and get answers."

Alliahnna nodded without argument. "In that case, My Lady, consider me and my capable butler at your service."

Lydia arched a skeptical brow. "Your butler?" She questioned dubiously. "How can a simple servant be of any use?"

"Rest assured, Your Ladyship," Alliahnna chuckled, "He's one Hell of a butler."

"Where is zis _Hell of a butler_?"

Alliahnna touched two fingers to her chest. Hidden under the fingers, the pentagram flashed. "By my order, he shall be a long shortly." She assured the Marques. "For now, may I see where your Uncle was found?"

**3-6-9**

Barreau stood outside the door, keeping an ear to the crystalized glass as he heard their mutters. Barreau lowered his head somberly, letting a hand fall to his side languidly. "You never could leave matters be, Lydia." A quick flash glowed in the Earl's eyes. "Do not get in over your head."

**3-6-9**

A jolt struck Sebastian in the back of his mind. He smirked as he placed his tea cup down onto the grated table. "It would appear that I am needed."

Jasper chuckled impishly. "For work. Not pleasure." He quickly sipped his tea. Zanosuke chuckled under his breath.

"Work is pleasure." Sebastian remarked snidely. "And at the end of the day," His grin widened, "Pleasure is work." Sebastian leapt into the air, vanishing over the roof of the diners.

"He knows her for one night, and he's glowing." Zanosuke remarked in a snarky tone. "I never imagined one child could do this."

"She is no ordinary child." Jasper remarked. "As you well know."

"True…" Zanosuke trailed off, taking a bite of his sandwich. "And I believe the other two know it as well."

"The ones who commented on our age?" Zanosuke bobbed his head. "Yes…they seem…" He gazed into his wavy tea, "Unusually attentive. They appear to be watching us."

"Not to mention distant from their lieutenant, and friend Maes."

"Yes…" Jasper trailed off, placing the cup on the table. "Let Phoebus and the others sort it out." He decided. "We shall…observe."

**3-6-9**

"She remained with Lady Robbes?" Phoebus questioned confusedly.

"Yes." Schneizel nodded. The Count of Paris found his lieutenant and underlings walking out from a high quality hotel near the square of Toulouse. "Alliahnna saw a…kindred spirit in the Marques." Phoebus nodded his head slowly. The Marques lost her only family member, the same as Alliahnna. "Alliahnna wished to tend to her broken heart." Carmichael and Taylor eyed Schneizel skeptically. It wasn't something as meager as a kindred spirit. Alliahnna must have remained behind for something. "I'm sure she and Sebastian will handle things."

Carmichael and Taylor grunted. The marks on their chests pulsated painfully. As if the mentioning of Alliahnna and Sebastian together tempered the flaring resentment recently burning in their hearts. They grasped their shirts, clamping the pain before it worsened. "Very well." Phoebus responded. Carmichael and Taylor gaped in disbelief. What did he mean by _very well? _Why would Alliahnna need Sebastian if she was just spending time with the Marques? And what did Schneizel mean when he said _They would handle things? _Handle what? Something was off.

"Now I must return to the Viscount." Schneizel turned to the square of people, seeing the viscount being threatened by big, burly men. "Lest we have a murder in the state of Toulouse."

"In that case," Phoebus knocked on the pedestal to the stairs of the hotel, "This hotel shall serve our needs. I gave them everyone's names."

"Very good." Schneizel waved as he turned to walk away. "Take some time to yourselves." He offered, wandering down the sidewalk. "The funeral at St. Catherina's Memorial begins in less than two hours in case you wish to go." Schneizel entered the fray of people. He motioned his hands, urging the men to calm down.

Phoebus shook his head with a content smile. "Never a dull moment." Carmichael and Taylor exchanged apprehensive glances. What did they mean by they were handling things? "SO," Phoebus blurted, clapping his hands, "How about some lunch gentlemen?" Phoebus proposed, bringing them back to reality. "There's a bistro just around the corner."

"Um…right…" Taylor coughed. Scrambling his hands, his arms jittered as he pointed down the way. "Let's go." Phoebus nodded happily and led the way. He scratched his head, slightly bewildered by Taylor's scattered brain. Carmichael and Taylor followed after their superior. Carmichael pat Taylor on the back, calming his friend down. But despite Carmichael's efforts, Taylor couldn't help but wonder what it was Alliahnna and Sebastian were up to. More importantly, why were Schneizel and Phoebus being cryptic about it? _Are those two in trouble…again? _

"Pardon, Lieutenant." Taylor beckoned Phoebus. "But what did Count Schneizel mean when he said _They would handle things?_" Phoebus turned his head to Taylor with his brow arched, unsure of what his subordinate meant. "Alliahnna and Sebastian – are they alright?"

"They're fine." He promised. "Alliahnna is just taking a personal interest in the Lady Marques."

Taylor felt unsatisfied with the answer. It was more of a cryptic excuse for them not to get involved further. Carmichael narrowed his eyes accusingly, "You mean in the death of Count Monte Cristo." He assumed. Phoebus's throat clenched. Carmichael scoffed under his breath. "Figures." He snickered. "Lady Alliahnna is incapable of leaving well enough alone."

"That she is." Phoebus laughed. "So in the meantime," Phoebus winked, touching a finger to his lips, "We keep this to ourselves and wait for the funeral to begin."

"The funeral?" Taylor questioned curiously. "Why until then?"

"Because Alliahnna plans to see the guilty party by then."

"Wonder why she even cares?" Taylor snickered derisively. "This isn't our city."

Phoebus's shoulder sank. He was appalled by the words. "Perhaps not!" Phoebus snapped, startling his men. "But Alliahnna believes in justice! That's why she's second to Schneizel and our commander!"

"I always assumed she was commander because she suddenly acquired strength beyond any _mortal _man." Taylor countered. "All after meeting that butler of hers." His chest throbbed. Phoebus was taken aback by the statement. He inadvertently swallowed a nervous lump lodged in his throat, sweat trickling down the side of his head. Taylor locked his sights onto the apprehension of his superior. He knew he was onto something. "After meeting Sebastian, suddenly this girl of what, 18, is really to take on the world. I wonder how that is?"

"If you have something you wish to say, _Taylor_," Phoebus spat his name like it were a fungus, "Get it off your chest or forever hold your piece!"

"I just find it strange how a girl who nearly wasted away in her room suddenly relieved Sumano of his duties!"

"You didn't seem to complain when she did!" Phoebus countered back harshly. "In fact, you were thrilled! While you weren't tormenting her!" He added.

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black!" Carmichael scoffed. His chest throbbed harshly. "You tormented her worse than we did!" Phoebus was stunned by his subordinates – his friends' – behaviors. Why were they acting this way? More importantly, how did a simple conversation turn so aggressive?

Phoebus dropped his head, shaking it woefully. "I know not what it is that has gotten into the both of you," He began. Sadness radiated in his tone. "But know that I am making amends for my childish behavior! As I THOUGHT the lot of you were." Carmichael and Taylor tensed nervously. "I care not how Alliahnna came by her new found strength or how she uses it!" Phoebus got in Taylor's face, sensing the greatest hostility from him. "My only concern is her happiness, and how she's utilized her strength to find justice for those who had it taken from them. Something Sumano only did when it served him!"

"Explains why she murdered him in cold blood." Carmichael snapped back.

"She saved us!" Phoebus blurted. "Sumano would have killed us!"

Carmichael's chest flared in pain. "She severed his hand!" Carmichael hissed. "He was helpless!"

"He was also given two chances at life!" Phoebus flashed two fingers into Carmichael's face. "The first time when he was let go, and the second when he was caught in the underground fighting scandal!"

Taylor's chest throbbed. "Why are you defending her?" Taylor challenged. "Why are you protecting that DEMON?"

Phoebus turned pale. His shoulders sank. Taylor narrowed his sights. _There! _Beyond Phoebus's control, a fist flew into Taylor's face, knocking him into a wall. Carmichael staggered back, shocked by the attack. Phoebus panted and huffed, his entire body vibrating in rage. "I suggest you both take some time to clear your heads." Phoebus rumbled. Taylor ran his wrist over his mouth, clearing the blood from his jaw. "I know not what's gotten into you." Phoebus turned his back. "But I do know…I don't want to lose my closest friends because of it."

Carmichael gaped in shock. "Closest friends?" He repeated in disbelief. The throbbing pain in his chest seemed to die down. "Us?"

"Right now?" Phoebus lowered his head. "No." Carmichael felt his heart tear. Phoebus wandered into the square, losing himself in the vibrant cheers. Carmichael and Taylor watched in horror as they watched their lieutenant…their friend…leave them in their thick cloud of contempt.

Taylor's breathing gradually slowed, his buzzing nerves pacifying. Carmichael helped his friend to his feet, removing a patch of dust from his sleeve. The throbbing in their chests brought on by the gashes seemed to dissipate. Now all that remained was the ebbing of their wounded hearts. The red haze cleared from their eyes, bringing their world back into color, and a horrible recollection of what just transpired. "What did we just do?" Carmichael asked, praying the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Honestly…" Taylor touched his chest, feeling the mark pulsate under his fingertips. "I really don't know." He lowered his head. _His expression…_Taylor thought grimly to himself. The fearful, pale expression that appeared on Phoebus's face. It was the same as a perp being caught in a lie. _He hesitated before the strike._ Taylor gazed out to the crowd, seeing his lieutenant gone. _Lieutenant Phoebus…she is a demon…and you knew._ The wound on his chest ebbed painfully. The cross emblems flickered in his eyes. _Why didn't you tell us?_

**3-6-9**

Ash, hovering above with a sparkling gleam in his eyes, snickered victoriously. He watched as Phoebus hid himself in the crowd, desperately wishing to put distance between him and his subordinates. The horrified expression of disbelief riddled his face. "Lieutenant..." Ash purred, "It's only natural to lash out when a truth is announced." He chortled mockingly. Ash's attention fell onto the crestfallen subordinates. Carmichael writhing from being called a friend, and Taylor aching as he tried to fight the rage ebbing in his heart. "The seeds of doubt were planted. Now they begin to sprout into mistrust." Ash's smirk faded into bewilderment. He stroked his chin, seeing the struggle in Taylor as he fended against the mark on his chest. "Intriguing. I may need to ask Angela to tighten her grip."

**I'm going to end it like this for now. I'm going on a little break. The fic isn't forming well again. See you people next time.**


	40. The Investigation Continues

**The Investigation Continues**

**The Porcelain Doll Shall Break**

**Alright. I'm pressing on.**

**I have 177 reviews! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN'T REACH 200 REVIEWS! **

**And the French bits I do – Ze instead of the – I'm sorry if I offend, but I don't know how else to define that some of my characters have an accent. I only had one friend from France, but he wasn't around long enough for me to get the accent down.**

**3-6-9**

Lydia opened double doors to the parlor room. Alliahnna beamed as she marveled at the massive room. Lydia could hold a dinner party in that one room. The pine green carpeting was clean, pristine. As if someone got on their hands and knees and literally combed through the fibers, removing all filth. There were two balconies with curtained angel wood doors. One facing north, the other facing west. A table sat next to a velvet brown lounge chair. Circular imprints from drinking glasses stained the dark brown. Desks and bookshelves were against the wall, quills and book marks on hand. The final piece de résistance was the fire place with a grey brick tile platform in front of it. A cozy room which – if she weren't in the middle of a covert investigation – Alliahnna would take a nap in.

"This is the parlor he was found in?" Alliahnna asked, walking on the pine green carpeting.

"Oui." Lydia nodded sharply. "He was found zare." She pointed to a darkened spot on the carpet nearest the fireplace. "Blood had trickled from his ear…" Lydia swallowed, feeling heat rise to her eyes, "Creating ze stain you see."

"So I've read." Alliahnna quickly interjected. She didn't wish to see Lydia weep. "Thank you for joining us, Sebastian." Alliahnna announced, still focusing on the ground." Lydia raised a confused brow. Looking around, she saw no one else but Alliahnna and herself. Why would she be addressing her-?

The doors behind Lydia opened suddenly. A strong gust of wind startled the noblewoman, wafting her dress. She paced a hand to her head, holding her hair in place. Alliahnna touched a hand to her skirt, feeling it rise a small ways. "I hope you enjoyed your outing." She exclaimed.

"For the most part, My Lady."

"Sacrebleu!" Lydia jumped, staggering away from the north balcony. "What?" She gawked, dumbstruck. A man dressed in an all-black uniform was kneeling in the arch of the balcony door. His jet black hair wafted in the breeze. "Zut alors!" She gaped in awe.

"But I find overcrowded cities to be wearisome."

"As do I." Alliahnna shifted her shoulders, imagining crowding people suffocating her with their rude shoulder bumping. "I find close contact with strangers unnerving."

Lydia continued to gawk at Sebastian with complete puzzlement. She cast her gaze onto Alliahnna, astonished the young Phantomhive was not a little more alarmed her butler entered through the balcony door. A BALCONY THAT WAS ON THE THRID FLOOR, ABOVE A ROSE BUSH! Yet, without a single thorn or scratch, there was a pale and rather handsome young man, making small talk with Alliahnna as if nothing was out of the ordinary. _Zese English are strange._

"Forgive my rudeness." Alliahnna sauntered to Lydia's side. "Allow me to introduce you to my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian bowed his head. Lydia's eyes widened even further. _Zis is her butler? _"Sebastian, meet Lady Marques – Lydia Robbes."

Sebastian crossed a hand over his chest, bowing his head as he took her hand in the other. "T'is truly an honor, Your Ladyship." Sebastian lightly pecked his lips to the top of her palm, earning flushed cheeks. Alliahnna puffed her angrily. "And permit me to apologize for your recent loss. No one as young and – might I be so bold – beautiful as you should suffer such an outrage." Alliahnna touched her hands to her hips and turned her head sharply away. _Lay it on thicker, why don't you?_ Sebastian took note of the jealousy and smiled victoriously.

"You…climbed…" Lydia quaked, extending a trembling finger to the balcony, "To ze zsird floor? Past a rose bush?" Alliahnna stifled a giggle under her hand. She enjoyed the confused and startled expressions of the ignorant.

"Yes?" Sebastian tilted his head, feigning innocence. "Is something wrong?" He asked, rising to his feet. "Have I overstepped my boundaries?"

"Impossible!" Lydia gasped. She ran past Sebastian, leaning over the railing of the balcony.

Alliahnna took the opportunity to kick him in the shins, ignoring the beating pain. "Work! Not pleasure!" She hissed quietly.

"Work is pleasure and vice versa." He quickly countered smugly. He wagged a taunting finger, "But there is no call for jealousy, My Lady." Alliahnna kicked him again, increasing the pain she once again ignored.

"Zis does not make sense!" Lydia screamed to the wind, searching for a logical explanation for the butlers trek. "How did he…?" They were on the third floor. Several hundred feet from the ground which was covered in rose bushes with the harshest of thorns. A sheer three story wall was all that stood between the balcony and the ground below. _How on earth did zat butler get up here?_

"Pardon the eccentric intrusion, Lady Robbes." Sebastian apologized, bowing his head. "But I received word my master needed me posthaste." He raised his head, smirking impishly at the Marques's bewildered reaction. "I needed to expedite my arrival and found climbing to be my best method."

"Um…" The Marques trailed off, her mind whirling in a vortex of perplexity. "Perhaps…next time…" Lydia cleared her throat, straightening her posture, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would use the front door!" She commanded grisly. She pointed her fan to Alliahnna. "Surely your master would forgive a minute or two of tardiness."

"I will take care to do so next time, Your Ladyship."

"Good." Shen nodded firmly. Alliahnna bowed her head in regret. "Now how shall we proceed?"

"Were any witness statements taken?"

"Oui…" Lydia trailed off. Her mind drifted, recalling the night her Uncle was found. "Zey questioned me, Barreau, and ze servant who found him."

"That was it?" Alliahnna questioned suspiciously.

"It was deemed an accident." Lydia observed the bottle once more; reminiscing in the many times she's seen her uncle use them. "My uncle dropped ze bottle in a pot of stew zat day. Ze police said it was possible ze juice from ze cooking carrots got inside."

"Pardon my impudence," Sebastian interjected, "But that sounds more like an excuse to me."

"Agreed." Alliahnna huffed touching a hand to her chin. "Cases like this are investigated with a fine toothed comb. Yet it sounds more like a sweep under the rug!"

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, offended by the accusation.

"Who stood to gain from the Count passing away?" Alliahnna asked out of the blue.

"No one." Lydia shook her head. "All he had was zis manor. But he was giving it to me because he was returning to his homeland of Lyon." Despite popular belief, the Count's true name was D'Eon Monte Cristo. Monte being his mother's surname, and Cristo being his fathers. He was born in Lyon, but went to live in Toulouse with his mother, and Uncle the Marque before they passed. Now with Lydia as Marques, there was no need for him to stay. "My Uncle was going to return to his home to retire. He was going to be with his wife."

"No motive, a Count with slippery fingers, and only three people questioned." Alliahnna listed off in annoyance. "This entire matter reeks."

"Why?" Lydia challenged. "It seems like a poor circumstance."

"A poor circumstance you're questioning, Lady Robbes." Alliahnna challenged. "Sebastian, your orders," Alliahnna handed him a badge. It would grant him certain authority while in Toulouse, "Acquire the witness statements, any evidence reports and photographs the police gathered."

"Yes, My Lady." Sebastian turned on his heels and went for the door. "I shall see myself out." He excused himself, closing the doors gently. Lydia bobbed her head, appreciating his use of the door.

Alliahnna poked around the room, studying the stain, the chair, the entire room. Something was off. Alliahnna knelt to the spot in the carpet. She ran her fingers over the pool stain. It was dry, but still smelt of blood. It only made sense. The Late Count was lying on the ground when he was found. It was natural from blood to sink and stain for a while. The amount seemed sufficient. But something seemed a little off. She furrowed her brow. The stain was warped…elongated…irregular for blood leaking from the ear.

"How tall was your Uncle, Lady Marques?"

"Let me think…" Lydia tapped her chin. "About six feet and five inches."

"I am about…five feet, three inches." Alliahnna lied herself on the ground next to where the blood stain began. "Use the quills and mark where I'm at." Lydia quickly placed two quills at Alliahnna's head and feet. Alliahnna got up and marked her findings in a little notebook. "Now if I lie here…" She lied at the bottom of the stretched blood, Lydia re-placed the quills, "I'm closer to the chair."

Lydia marked in the notebook this time. "What does this have to do with my uncle?"

Alliahnna rose to her feet, dusting the lint from her skirt. "The chair your uncle was in and the fire place are at least…ten feet apart." She explained slowly, wanting Lydia to keep up. "Thanks to my short stature…" It killed her to admit her vertical deficiency, "I am…at least eight feet closer to the stones of the fire place. Making it three feet from the chair."

"Yes…" Lydia trailed off, not really seeing where this was going.

"But when I moved back," She tapped the quill closer to the chair with her toe, "I became a foot closer to the chair."

"I do not follow."

"Your uncle would have been eight feet closer to the fireplace, same as me. Only he would have been two feet from the chair." She ran her foot along the stain. "This streaking here is from your uncle moving back." Lydia's face beamed in realization. Studying the ground, the chair, and fireplace, the marques saw what Alliahnna was talking about. "Now this could be argued your uncle staggered forward, fell and slid forward. BUT," Her finger circled little droplets, "These droplet stains here say," She got into a push up position, hovering her head, "Your uncle tried to get up."

"He tried to go for help." Lydia's voice shook. "But…he…was brought back down ze ground." And somehow he was slid back a couple inches. Lydia's hands started to shake. "Which led to the amount of blood on the ground?" She questioned skeptically.

"Stress or exertion can worsen a wound or injury." Alliahnna added, increasing the number of possibilities. "Someone or something stressed your uncle, increasing his injury and the blood secreting." Lydia lowered her head sadly. The…thought that…someone contributed to her Uncle's death…it was too much. "How many of your staff are here at the moment?"

Lydia shook her head, coming back to reality. "Four maids…five butlers…and ze zsree cooks." She eyed Alliahnna fretfully. "You don't zsink one of zem could have done zis, do you?"

"Right now we need a timeline. When did Count Monte Cristo begin feeling out of sorts, until his death?" Alliahnna raised a brow to Lydia. "You wouldn't by any chance have an answer."

Lydia shook her head. "He only mentioned he had a tense aching in his head early on Zsurday."

"That's a start." Alliahnna shrugged. "With your permission, may I speak with your staff?"

"I shall have zem convene here." Lydia announced.

**3-6-9**

Phoebus bit his teeth into his lip, growling heatedly under his breath. Walking along a riverbank, Phoebus relentlessly kicked rocks and discarded cups into the ravine, watching the ripples distort his reflection.

"How could they say those things?" Phoebus frothed at the mouth. "Why would they?" He slid along the grass, coming to the ledge near the water. "They've all but worship her for years, and now they…they…UGH!" He skipped a rock through the water. "Then the way Taylor called Alliahnna a demon!" That bothered him the most. For a moment, Phoebus believed Taylor and Carmichael knew Alliahnna was a demon. But they couldn't. No one besides himself and Schneizel were aware of her secret. Elizabeth knew, but Zanosuke erased her memory. "Why would they act that way?" Phoebus asked himself again. "I have to find out what's gotten into them."

**3-6-9**

"She is looking into her Uncle's death?" A woman gasped in awe. Her green eyes radiated in shock. "I thought the investigation was closed." She fretted, pushing her brown hair behind her ear.

"It was." Barreau answered in a dull tone. "But they young Commander of Paris has reignited her interest."

"You do not sound worried." The maid pressed urgently.

"Because I'm not." Barreau assured her. "Lady Robbes has been down since her Uncle's passing." He explained. "Perhaps this is the sort of therapy she needs."

"What if she gets in over her head?" The maid panicked. "What if turns out to be nothing more than an accident?"

"Then her pain filled heart will be at ease." Barreau stressed, pleading for the maid to see it from his point of view. "Do you want her to settle for what her uncle's death appeared to be, rather than what it really is?"

The maid clenched her hands into a tight ball. "No…" She rasped.

Barreau touched a hand to her chin, tilting her head up so she would look into his brown eyes. "Natalia…" Barreau whispered, "I'm worried for Lydia's sanity, as well As her." Tears rolled down Natalia's face. "But…I cannot deny that even I was baffled by the quick investigation." Natalia swallowed nervously. Barreau connected his lips to hers, engulfing her in a warm kiss. "Let Lydia proceed." Barreau pleaded tenderly. "When matters become too hectic, I will pull her out." He promised. "Now…" He chuckled, "Adjourn to the parlor." He ordered, turning on his heels for the door. "Lydia wishes to speak with you and the others on this matter." Barreau exited the room, leaving the distraught maid to her thoughts.

"They already have." Natalia curled her fingers into a tight fist, biting into her lip so she wouldn't yell out. "Forgive me…" She hissed through her bit lip, "My love…" She held her arms to her stomach, crushing squeezing tightly as she felt it wrap into knots. "This was never supposed to happen."

**3-6-9**

"Everything you requested, My Lady." Sebastian announced, handing Alliahnna three large yellow envelopes.

"Good work." Alliahnna congratulated him. Opening the envelopes, Alliahnna and Lydia began to review what the police had gathered. Alliahnna was annoyed by how little there was.

First were the crime scene photographs. More like amateur photographs taken by a novice. An overall cover of the room – the Count lying died on the ground, the book and wine on the parlor table, the eye drops smelling of stew juice, and of course the blood stains.

Witness statements by Barreau, Lydia, and a maid by the name of Natalia were consistent. They didn't notice anything strange, he seemed fine, he had a cold but nothing too serious – all uniform. No evidence was gathered. The investigation was ruled a natural death. Not by Lydia or Alliahnna. Something wasn't right.

Nine members of the staff were questioned. Those nine stated they didn't notice anything strange. But they all mentioned the eye drops. It all came back to the eye drops. One of the maids mentioned the Count taking on a head cold on Wednesday night. He was sneezing, coughing, complained of an earache. But aside from that he seemed fine. Lydia and Alliahnna took that into consideration.

Next to be called in for questioning was the head butler, Antoine. He was an elderly man who looked a lot like Tanka, except his hair was white. His voice was gravelly, deeper. The head butler was first because he presented Monte Cristo with his schedule; events and meetings he needs to attend, papers that needed signing or approval, ETC.

Lydia pleaded to Antoine to recall the smallest detail, the most minor of _out of character _occurrences in her Uncle's routine. Antoine stated there was nothing too out of the ordinary with Lord Monte Cristo. To all appearances, up until Thursday, the Count went about his daily life with little trouble. The only adversity her faced during his final moments was the tumble he took as he went up the stairs. Alliahnna wished to know what day that was. It was small, but it may play a part.

It was on Wednesday. Antoine noticed Lord Monte Cristo seemed a little disoriented. But it was to be expected. On Tuesday night he was up most of the night finishing some work. Not that it was odd. He woke up, did his work, and adjourned to the parlor was a glass of wine and a good book. Often he would return to his work at late hours, and go into the early hours of the next morning. Alliahnna asked if this was his routine on a daily basis. It was. The Count began his day at six in the morning, would proceed with his paper work until 9:00 in which he would take a break for a snack, would return 30 minutes later and attend work around the manor or around town, got to lunch at noon, meetings the rest of the afternoon until…8:00, and would try to end his day with wine and a book in the parlor. It was, possibly, two nights a week he would be called to attend lingering paperwork.

So far the days of interest were Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Tuesday, Lord Monte Cristo woke up and worked late. He awoke on Wednesday feeling disoriented, and took a small tumble on the stairs. Schneizel's been drop dead tired, but never once slipped on the stairs. Then again one needed to consider the Count's age. He was older than Schneizel by two decades. Thursday, according to Lydia, the Count complained of a headache, dropped his bottle of eye drops, and then died on his floor. More evidence was needed.

Next was the head Chef, Marcus Maldone, another elderly man but with a good physique. He was and is the top chef from Italy. He also was in charge of all the Count's meals. In the morning the count ate a dish from England. Lunch would derive from Russia. Dinner would be Irish. The Count ate everything Marcus made for him. Except on noon on Tuesday. This raised a red flag in Lydia's mind.

On noon Tuesday, Marcus had finished cooking Vareniki – Ukrainian Dumplings. The Count had practically been begging for those dumplings since he tasted one two years before. But when Marcus went to serve them, the Count turned them down. Said the smell…made him sick. Nauseated. He only required water. What was even stranger was he only wanted water the entire day. Said the water…help lighten his head. He massaged his eyes a lot. That was when Marcus saw him drip the eye drops.

It was then Alliahnna remarked on how cold water could sooth a headache. Let it sit in your mouth for a bit and it soothes the mind slightly. Massaging the eyes was common for headaches deriving from behind the eyes. Which could mean the drop could have been infected sometime on Tuesday. As for being nauseated…slight wooziness in the head could bring that on. And the wooziness was brought on by the tension in his head. A tension lasting for two days.

Marcus's final remark before being dismissed was that the Count didn't eat at all the next day either. Lydia suddenly had an epiphany. If her Uncle only drank water Tuesday and ate nothing most of Wednesday, it contributed to his loosing balance on the stairs. Alliahnna then commented on how not eating could contribute to the pain of a headache.

There was something missing. Something not adding to the events that took place. Out of nowhere on Tuesday, the Count suddenly gets a headache and loses his appetite, yet is able to stay up until la late hour to do work. Showing he was in the green in his health. Then on Wednesday he still doesn't feel like eating, and starts to lose his center of balance. Mostly attributed to the head cold he retained, and his ears aching. The ears – inner ear – help with a person's center of balance. Finally on Thursday…the Count is still stricken with a head cold, he's wandering about with a booming headache, but his appetite's returned? What changed on Thursday? What happened on Monday? These holes needed to be filled.

"Zare has to be somezsing more!" Lydia pressed urgently, pacing opposite direction of Alliahnna. "But what?"

"Are you sure you can't remember anything more?" Alliahnna questioned strongly.

"I'm sure." Alliahnna hummed skeptically. The answers lie in the missing timelines of Monday and Thursday.

Last to come in was the top maid, Natalia. She was actually the Maid of Barreau. The good Early brought her along from Caledon for the gathering tomorrow evening. She and Barreau had been in Toulouse for three months. Barreau's sister was looking after things back home. Monte Cristo needed Barreau for planning the party and whom to invite – everyone understood.

Natalia was the one who found Monte Cristo. She stated she hadn't noticed anything odd. The Count seemed normal. At least normal to her. She didn't…know the Count very well. Lydia moved in to ask Natalia if she recalled anything about Thursday or Monday. The most minor of changes in schedule, the smallest out of place detail – anything. Natalia thought about it for a moment, and recalled the Count getting a new bottle of eye drops. Lydia produced the eye drops belonging to her uncle. Natalia nodded, confirming those were them. Since then the Count has kept them with him. Except for when he took showers. The drops would be left in his room.

Alliahnna began to wonder how long his showers or baths would last. At most 30 minutes. Plenty of time…but still leaves a gap between Monday and Tuesday afternoon. What happened on Thursday that changed? Besides the slip of the bottle into the stew.

Natalia released an exaggerated breath, loosening the collar of her uniform. Alliahnna noticed she was shifting in her seat for most of the interview. "Miss Natalia?" Alliahnna chimed with concern. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked because Natalia seemed…sweaty, parched. Her face was a little pale. Her hands seemed to hug her stomach a lot. Her breathing was irregular. She also looked a little green.

"I'm fine." She laughed nervously. "I'm just…a little out of sorts." Alliahnna grabbed the pitcher of water resting on the desk against the wall. "I ate something that didn't agree with me." Lydia raised a brow to the answer, finding it a little _pulled out of thin air_. Alliahnna handed her a glass of water. "Thank you." She quickly consumed the water, sighing with relief. She seemed better, but still sickly.

"Natalia," Lydia addressed her, "Thank you for coming in. Go ahead and return to your room."

Natalia raised a brow. "My Lady?"

"You seem unwell. Please get some rest. I insist."

"Um…" Natalia rose from her chair, bewildered by the offer. "Thank you." She curtsied. Quickly the young woman scurried from the room. Alliahnna and Lydia watched Natalia attentively, noticing the way she held her hands behind her back.

"What have we learned so far?" Lydia asked.

"So far…" Alliahnna quickly reviewed her notes…

**Monday – **_Lord Monte Cristo received his new bottle of eye drops. He went about his daily life, took baths/showers like a normal person._

_Sometime between Monday afternoon and noon on Tuesday, The Count began to feel unwell. But he was well enough that he was able to eat dinner on Monday and breakfast on Tuesday morning._

**Tuesday – **_As the day went on, The Count began to feel his head become uncomfortably tense. Lunch was brought to him, but he couldn't eat it. He only wanted water. The entire day he just drank water, and stayed up until a late hour._

**Wednesday – **_His headache persisted, he was tired, and a cold struck him hard. His ears were out of sorts, he was coughing, sneezing, the whole nine yards. On top of that his appetite still hadn't returned. Added together, the Count tripped on the stairs. _

_Somewhere in between Wednesday and Thursday, something shifted in the Count that allowed him to consider eating._

**Thursday – **_The Count was still sick with his cold, but tried to get up and about – Get back into his routine. He went to the kitchen to get something in his stomach…something he hasn't been able to do in days. Due to his famine, he went to put drops in his eyes and lost his grip on his eye drops, dropping them into a pot of stew. _

"What changed?" Alliahnna asked aloud. "Count Monte Cristo gained his appetite back, but fell over?"

"It is strange indeed." Sebastian agreed. "But I do not doubt the eye drops were the cause."

"Neizser do I." Lydia agreed.

"Let's experiment." Alliahnna proposed. "May I see the bottle." She requested of Lydia. The Marques gave it to her. Alliahnna went to a piece of paper and dripped three drops. The little spot on the paper discolored into orange. "Hand me the water pitcher." Sebastian handed the large glass jug to her. "Alright…" She faced Lydia, "Do you have an old bottle of the drops?"

"No, but…" She trailed off, meandering to a trash bin. "Zare are always some lying around." She pulled a discarded bottle from the bin, handing it to Alliahnna.

"Great." Alliahnna placed the bottle into the pitcher. Interestingly enough, no bubbles appeared to show water was entering. Alliahnna squeezed several times, filling the bottle. "Now for a little…" She found a red powder sitting on one of the bookshelves, "Coloring." Alliahnna poured it into the pitcher, watching it turn red. "Drop the bottle." She let the fall into the pitcher, watching it be stained with the coloring.

"I see." Sebastian beamed in awe. "Brilliant."

"What?" Lydia questioned, not following. Alliahnna retrieved the bottle from the pitcher. Drying it off on her skirt, she dripped drops on the paper. No discoloration. Lydia's eyes widened. "There's no coloring." She breathed in dismay. "Why?"

"Because the stew…the carrot juice didn't _slip _into the bottle." Alliahnna announced heatedly, bitter at the police for doing such miserable a pitiful job. "The air keeps anything from entering this little bottle. But if squeezed," As she demonstrated, "Contents enter."

"But ze bottle wasn't squeezed!" Lydia stressed. "It wasn't even pinched in the slightest." A horrible realization flooded over her. If the carrot juice didn't slip in, and her uncle didn't squeeze the bottle, that meant…someone had to have put the contents into the bottle. Possibly some time before. But when? Who did it? And how? There was plenty of time to sabotage the drops. But only small windows of opportunity. How did the culprit do it?

Lydia pulled out a little pocket watch she had. "It is a half hour passed zsree." She announced. "I would like you both to convene at ze memorial sight with me."

Alliahnna and Sebastian smirked impishly. They planned to go to the funeral from the start. How funny the Marques would inadvertently read their minds. "What do you plan to do?" Alliahnna asked.

"Make ze culprit sweat!" She hissed. "I will make it official!" She declared heatedly. "My Uncle's death shall be reopened as a murder investigation! And zose who get in my way…Shall be charged with treason!"

**3-6-9**

It was…awkward, nerve racking to say the least. Taylor and Carmichael had decided to go to the bistro alone for lunch. While they sat in the booth waiting for their food to come, time seemed to stop. The sounds of clattering tableware were muffled, silenced by their whirling minds. Reality around them blurred as they relived that terrible moment on the street. Every muscle in their body screamed for them to go after Phoebus. But after what happened, their hearts ached.

It was a simple conversation. A little banter between friends. Lord Schneizel was merely letting the Lieutenant in on one of the Commander's unorthodox plans. Nothing out of the ordinary. Least of all…keeping them and others out of the loop. '_The marks on their chests pulsated._' After idle chitchat with their Lieutenant, Carmichael and Taylor were overcome by…an unexplainable anger. Anger at Schneizel and Phoebus for _being in the loop_ with Alliahnna's crazy plans. '_The marks pulsated again, growing hotter and heavier._' Why couldn't they be included? Why would Phoebus keep secrets from them? '_The crosses came to their eyes, glowering darkly._' Was Alliahnna truly unable to trust them unconditionally?

_ARE WE JOKES TO HER? _Taylor and Carmichael screamed in their minds. _SIDEKICKS TO HER PRECIOUS PHOEBUS?_ Theirs fingers dug deep into the wood of the tables, peeling the oak away.

"Wait…" Carmichael stopped himself. "No…" The pulsing in his chest died down. He touched a hand to his throbbing head. "That's what caused this." Their mistrust towards Alliahnna…towards Phoebus. It wasn't the first time Alliahnna and Sebastian took on tasks surreptitiously. And it certainly wasn't the first time Schneizel and Phoebus were cryptic about it. Less trouble to be divided. Because…that's how Alliahnna and Phoebus were. They wished for all blame to fall unto them. "They don't wish to cause…turmoil."

"Could that be why…?" Taylor trailed off, "Phoebus…" Taylor could still feel the punch dealt to him. He called Alliahnna a demon, meaning it to be an insult. "But his reaction…" After Taylor called Alliahnna a demon, he half expected Phoebus to immediately scold Taylor and tell him to watch his tone. He didn't. Phoebus froze. His skin went pale. For a moment, Phoebus was similar to a suspect being caught in a lie. "Alliahnna…" His commander was always smiling, beaming like a child. She only became serious when those she cared for were threatened. _Just as she did with Sumano and Mooska. _The punch to his face…it was obvious. If Taylor did hit the nail on the head, Phoebus wanted it to be kept quiet. Not for his sake or Alliahnna's. But maybe for Taylor, Carmichael and the others. What would it be like from that moment on if the entire world knew Alliahnna was – allegedly – a demon? "Carmichael," Taylor beckoned gruffly, gaining his younger friend's attention, "IF," He stressed the _if_ greatly, "Alliahnna is what those people from the other night say she is, why should it matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the years Alliahnna's been with us, she's devoted herself to protecting and serving all who needed our help. She's even gone so far as to kill for us."

"True." Carmichael agreed. "She's even taken the blame for our mistakes." Case in point was the trial a few days ago. "And Phoebus trusts her."

"More than that." Taylor shook his head. "Phoebus cares for Alliahnna like a sister."

"So why are we so mad at them?" Carmichael laughed derisively at himself. "The two people we saw – Ash and Angela – they were the cause for the destruction in Halnare."

"Now they're trying to cause destruction between us."

Carmichael smashed his fists into the table, bouncing the tableware several inches into the air, startling the customers around them. "WE HAVE TO FIND THE LIEUTENANT AND COMMANDER!" He declared urgently. "We have to apologize."

"More importantly," Taylor slid from his seat in the booth, "We need to warn them about Ash and Angela!"

"LETS GO!" Carmichael and Taylor barreled out of the bistro, dashing past the woman who had their food.

The two soldiers, as fast as their legs could carry them, dashed down the street, dodging and weaving between the people walking by. They round the corner by swinging around a street sign, jetting down the walkway to the hotel they found with Phoebus. It was unlikely Phoebus was still within the square. When he's upset he tries to find a place to be alone. But where would that be in one of the metropolises of France?

Taylor and Carmichael entered the fray of people, searching frantically for some sort of clue to Phoebus's whereabouts. They asked and pleaded for someone to tell them if they saw Phoebus. No one's seen anyone resembling Phoebus. He wouldn't go to the Memorial site. Phoebus would go somewhere open, peaceful, and able to fill him with bliss. Unfortunately they weren't familiar with Toulouse the same way Phoebus and Schneizel were.

"The Manor!" Taylor blurted. He grabbed Carmichael by the hand, leading him out of the crowd. "Lady Alliahnna's at the manor!"

"Let's cut through here!" Carmichael dragged Taylor through a less crowded side street. The buildings were enclosed rather narrowly. Carmichael and Taylor ran faster and faster, feeling the manor within their reach. Not for another mile or two, but none-the-less. "I sure hope the Commander's still at the manor!" He panted. "What do we tell her when we see her?" He asked as they round another corner. "GAH!" Carmichael gasped, choking on his air. Something cold hit him in the chest. Taylor brought up the rear, stopping dead in his tracks, eyes widening in sickened horror.

Amethyst eyes glowing with fiery pride, the maliciously smirking face of Angela chortled to the dismayed private. "You will tell her nothing." She cooed. "Or your precious Lieutenant." Carmichael's knees, his body, his very breath quivered. His jet black eyes gaping in distress as their color faded. A lodged breath in his throat coughed out. Streams of blood trickled down the sides of his jaw. Carmichael leaned inward, supporting himself on…Angela's hand? Taylor noticed blood falling to the ground. Where was it coming from? "In fact…" Angela slowly backed away, letting her hand linger for a moment on his chest, "You will never speak again." With a wrench of her arm upward, Angela forcibly removed – to Taylor's petrified distress – a double edged dagger. The blade drenched entirely in blood. Carmichael's blood. "The impure…that FILTHY WHORE OF A DEMON…all shall burn!"

Taylor's eyes fell from the dagger to his quaking friend. Carmichaels' body struggled to stay standing. His hands, trembling, rose to the wound in his chest. His knees gave way, bringing him to the ground. "PRESCOTT!" Taylor dove for him, catching Carmichael before he touched the ground. The blood kept spilling from the wound, flowing from his mouth. "Just hold on! Prescott!" Taylor begged.

"This…" Carmichael choked on his blood, "Is my punish…ment…" He laughed weakly at himself. "This is…because…I doubted…"

"No! No!" Taylor wheezed. "This isn't your fault!" Taylor swore. "YOU HEAR ME! You've done nothing!"

"I served…a demon…all these years…" Carmichael admitted. "That's why…I'm here…" Angela smiled victoriously. "I bear no shame." Her smile quickly faded. Carmichael smirked brazenly to Angela through blurring eyes. "It was…an honor." Carmichael spat blood onto Angela's dress. Angela gritted her teeth, outraged at the affront. Carmichael brought his attention to Taylor, smiling warmly for the last time. "Jonathan..." He whispered, tears rolling down his face, "They are our friends…" He sobbed. "Please…protect…them." His breathing was growing heavier. "And tell…Maes…to watch…our…princess."

"I-I will." Taylor swallowed, holding a hand to Carmichael's. "I will."

Carmichael nodded, thanking his friend. "You were…the…best friend…I could have…asked for." Tears finally spilled down Taylor's cheek, dripping onto the fading Carmichael's cheek. Turning onto his back, the young private looked to the blue sky, feeling his soul float to the clouds above. "Alliahnna…Phoebus…" He touched a hand to his heart, numb to the blood staining his palm, "Thank you…" His eyes steadily began to close, "God speed." As his eyes closed fully, Carmichael's entire body went limp. His head fell to the side. His arms slipped to the ground, splashing in the pool of his blood.

"God speed…Prescott…" Taylor touched his forehead to Carmichael's. The warmth was leaving him already. "And thank you."

"How touching." Angela mocked him, licking Carmichael's blood from the knife. "But I'm afraid you won't be carrying out his wishes."

"YOU PATHETIC, SACRILEGIOUS BITCH!" Taylor roared at the top of his lungs. "How dare you…." His entire body reverberated. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM?"

"You both were taking too long." Angela purred. "Your job was simple. All you needed to do was kill Phoebus." Taylor gritted his teeth. "That was Ash's plan. With him gone, Alliahnna would begin to fall apart."

"Lord Schneizel would be next." Taylor assumed with a venomous growl. "What did she ever do to you two deserve any of this?" Angela hid her disgust He bore his eyes into Angela, wishing he could wipe the smirk off her face. Why were these…people so intent of hurting Alliahnna? What connection…_Alliahnna sat in her room for a year after her brother perished six years ago._ Taylor heard Ash's voice rumble in his mind. Taylor remembered the smirk. A triumphant smirk. "He did it!" Taylor blurted. "Admit it! Ash killed My Lady's brother!"

"Excellent deduction." Angela chortled mockingly. "A your brilliant deductions amount to nothing."

"What's wrong, witch?" Taylor chuckled defiantly. "Jealous people enjoy the company of demons."

"YOU PATHETIC HUMANS HAVE RESISTED ME FOR FAR TOO LONG!" Angela howled in outrage. "YOU CHOOSE A DEMON OVER THE ANGELIC! THEN YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF FEELING ENVY!" Angela clenched her fingers around the hilt of her dagger. "Your friend already paid the price for disobedience. You shall do the same."

"Do your worst, WITCH!" Taylor dared her. "My death will only bring glory to my country and my comrades."

"You humans are all the same." Angela scolded him, approaching listlessly. "You believe death brings you glory…that it is worse than any fate imaginable." Angela cast the dagger aside and drew her whip. "I'm sorry to tell you, Jonathan Taylor," Swinging the whip around, Angela cracked it on the side of his head, "But there are far worse fates than death." Taylor fell to the ground, dropping the lifeless corpse of his friend. Blood trickled from his hairline. "And you are about to learn," Angela knelt to the wounded Taylor, "One of them first hand." She touched a hand to his chest. The gash from the other night burned in scorching hot pain. The skin from his chest to his neck clenched around his veins; Taylor screamed in agonizing pain. "No more resistance, no more forestalling!" Taylor writhed spread eagle on the ground, pinned by the force of the Angel's power. "By her death or those around her, I WILL SEE THAT PORCELAIN DOLL SHATTER! BURN UNDER THE FIRES THAT SHALL CLEANSE THE EARTH!" Angela took her hand away. Taylor collapsed fully to the ground with an exhausted breath. "And I shall finally…" She touched a hand to her flushed cheek, "Reclaim Sebastian as I break him." She giggled darkly, glancing down to the lifeless looking man. "Now rise." She commanded bluntly. "And do not fail me."

Taylor's eyes flared open. A crimson glaze filled his eyes, imprinted with a malignant cross. "Yes…My Lady."

**GRAAAAHHHH! SO INFURIATING! DAMN THIS WRITERS BLOCK! GRR!**

**RAGEQUIT!**

**I WILL RETURN!**


	41. Killers Emerge

**Killers Emerge**

**ALRIGHT! I've postponed it long enough! I need to finish this…NOW! LEROOOYYYY JJJEEENNNNKIIIINNNSSS!**

**LKL**

The luscious blue sky was quickly fading into a light, warm orange hue. The time had come to four PM. Time for the afternoon to begin giving way to the cooling night. A horrible clap of skin struck through the air, startling birds from their perch on overhead chimneys. Angela cried out in pain, falling to the ground. A ripe red bruise tarnished her pale white skin, hissing in stinging pain. Angela, gritting her teeth, bore heated purple daggers into her attackers.

Ash meandered closer to his fallen comrade. He loomed over her with a flexing hand, glaring scornfully. "Your impatience is ruining my plans." He growled in monotone. "Your puppets were meant to be used to BREAK Alliahnna. Not for you to kill when you please!"

Angela spat blood from mouth, coughing dryly as she turned onto her hands and knees. "They were taking too long! They were going to side with her! Tell her everything!"

"Then you should have let them!" Angela flinched under his bark. "It would have made shattering her all the more delicious!" He roared impatiently. "Two men whom Alliahnna relies upon, two men who were in the dark of her secret until recently!" Angela shook her head, not seeing the point. "They chose to stay with her! Meaning their bond with her would have grown stronger!" Ash clamped a hand to her face, wrenching her halfway from the ground. "Had you left matters alone, those two soldiers and Phoebus would be in place! We could have killed them right in front of Alliahnna's eyes! She would have fallen apart!" Ash threw her back into the ground. "But now my plans to watch her break…have broken themselves!"

"I'm sorry." Angela whimpered, her breath shaking. "I'll…I'll make things right!" She pleaded for him to show mercy. "I promise!" She scrambled back, pressing her back against a wall.

"The one known as Carmichael is dead! How do you plan to reconcile this?"

"There is a third! Maes! Alliahnna relies upon him as well!"

"Fine! See to him!" Ash yanked Angela up by the scruff of her dress, bringing her close so she could see the rage in his eyes. "Do not fail me, Angela! Or you will be joining the young private."

**LKL**

"Hm…" Phoebus hummed pensively. He had returned to the site where he had last seen Carmichael and Taylor. The site where the three long term friends engaged in a heated disagreement. Phoebus let out a saddened sigh, unable to recall what even started the argument. It just seemed like one of those moments that was sparked by someone disagreeing on what color is the best. "It was probably something ridiculous anyway." He scolded himself loathingly. "All I wanted to do was take them out to eat." They were working hard trying to find a hotel to spend the night in. "Why did we have to-wait!" A thought came to mind. Something he was surprised he didn't think of sooner. Before they spilt up, Phoebus suggested a bistro around the corner he and his boys could go to for lunch. "Maybe…" He trailed off.

Phoebus dashed down the sidewalk, making a woman spin on her heels. He arrived to the bistro in a matter of minutes, panting heavily as his hopes brightened. Jingling the bell to announce his entry, he searched the little bistro fervently, disappointed to find no sign of Taylor or Carmichael. He asked the hostess if she had seen two men – one young, the other old…er. They would probably have had somber expressions.

A waitress who served them said she saw them leave a little over an hour ago. Phoebus asked if she knew where they were heading. All she knew was that they planned on apologizing to some Commander and Lieutenant. That's all Phoebus needed to hear. Looking at a grandfather clock, the time was nearing 4:00. They were going to the funeral!

"Thank you very much!" Phoebus, in a blur, burst from the bistro, letting the door slam so hard the bell fell off. Pushing past people, jumping over a couch workers we hauling, and diving under a piano, Phoebus sped through the streets of Toulouse, desperately hoping his friends were at the funeral. He needed to apologize for – if they were truly aware of Alliahnna's secret – keeping secrets from them, as well as learn what came over them. Everything was going to be brought out into the open. The air was going to be cleared. Phoebus cherished the loyalty and friendship of his fellow soldiers. He knew Alliahnna did too. He knew she would understand. Understand why her secret should be shared.

Grabbing hold of a street sign pole, Phoebus rounded a corner sharply, flying a foot off the ground. Before he had time to react, a powerful fist ran full force into his face, knocking the lieutenant back and onto the ground. Phoebus's back crashed to the ground with a painful thud. The sounds of his bones breaking filled his ears. Luckily nothing did break. But the wind was robbed from his lungs.

"Grr…" Phoebus flipped onto his stomach, choking in heaves as his breath slowly returned to his lungs. "Ugh…" He climbed to one knee, placing a hand to his whirled head. "What…hit me?" He turned around. Through his blurred vision, Phoebus made out an obscured figure hiding behind a corner. He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks or the fact he had yet to eat lunch, but Phoebus could have sworn he saw the figure's eyes glowing red. "Hey…you!" Phoebus called to the figure. It retreat around the corner. "STOP!" Phoebus ran after it, stumbling a short ways before being able to run in a straight line. Phoebus darted around the corner. The figure was a few yards away, hovering around a random street corner. He watched and waited as Phoebus caught his breath. He wanted Phoebus to follow. Despite knowing this, Phoebus kept following after the figure.

The figure proceeded down the random street. Phoebus kept close to the wall, sliding along it carefully, not taking his eyes off the adjoining street for a second. He reached into his coat, drawing a colt. Clicking the hammer back, Phoebus dug his foot into the stone. He whipped around, aiming his gun. No one was there. It was just a large alleyway. Up ahead he could see there was another alleyway connected. He vaguely made out a shadow figure. Most likely the person he's been chasing.

Lightly and carefully, Phoebus tiptoed through the alley, opening his senses to detect the slightest shift from a mile away. As he neared the corner the figure was seen vanishing around, Phoebus felt his breathing slow, welling unbearably in his chest. He pressed his back to the wall, counted in his head, _One…two…THREE!_ Phoebus whipped around the corner, aiming his gun. His heart sank in horror.

A few feet away, lying in a pool of his own blood, was none other than Prescott Carmichael. "PRESCOTT!" Phoebus dropped his gun and dove to his knees. "NO! NO! PRESCOTT!" He cradled Carmichael in his arm. "Prescott…please…wake up!" Phoebus placed his ear to his chest. No heart beat…no breathing….nothing. He was gone. "No…" Phoebus's voice cracked. He held Prescott tightly, tears trickling onto the dead officer's uniform. His blood and body were still warm. His life only left him a short time ago. But his eyes…those loving black eyes…they were empty. Bleak. Grey. He was gone. But he couldn't be. Phoebus only saw him…an hour ago. Why…how… "Oh Prescott." Phoebus hugged him close. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "How could this have happened to you?"

"He chose a demon over the pure." Phoebus turned halfway around, wanting to rip apart whoever spoke. "He chose to follow the unclean darkness instead of the pure light." Never did Phoebus imagine he would be meeting the eyes of Taylor. "Just as you have lieutenant." Taylor was doused in blood. His hands, his shirt, his pants – everywhere. Clipped to both his sides were rapiers, making Phoebus nervous. "Now you too shall pay for your transgressions."

**LKL**

St Katherine's Memorial site – A voluminous green burial ground for the most revered and honorable of nobles to ever to rule over Toulouse. And now, after many years of faithful service to the city, Count D'Eon Monte Cristo will be buried alongside them. Able to rest in peace for the years to come.

Lydia, accompanied by Alliahnna and Sebastian, road to the memorial site in a horse drawn carriage following close behind the hearse carriage carrying her Uncle's dead body. Moments ago, courtesy of fine detective work and a bit more insight, the Marques made the horrific discovery that her uncle was, indeed, murdered. His death was no mere accident. Someone tainted his eyes drops, killing him slowly, then decided to finish the job on Thursday. Lydia was going to figure out who did this and why. And when she did, she will watch-no! She will perform the execution herself, and relish in every second fear, confusion, and desperation filled the murderer's heart and the light left his eyes.

Every member of the staff – butlers, maids, cooks – had already arrived to the memorial site. They had taken their seats from the third row and back. The first three rows were occupied by fellow noblemen – Schneizel and Druitt included – and close friends. Maes, Esmeralda, and the others from Paris joined the crowd. They may not have been close to the Late Count, but they felt it would be respectful to attend. A secret task force had surrounded the site. Not simply to provide cover, but also to mourn the loss of the one person they valued more than France itself. All in attendance had black clouds of sorrow hovering over their heads. The loss of their Count was a crushing blow to their souls. If ever a kind man were taken long before his time should have come, this was one of those moments. Everyone always wagered Monte Cristo would be the first man in Toulouse to live past the age of 100 given how healthy he was. Alas…

Lydia was the first to dismount from the carriage. A black, lacy shawl from her round feather in the cap hat his her rosy cheeks form he onlookers. Sebastian and Alliahnna trailed behind her. The coffin was carried by several men behind them.

Alliahnna searched the crowd of attendees, seeking any sign or hair of Phoebus, Taylor, or Carmichael. Alliahnna couldn't even find Maes. Yet she could see Hana and Esmeralda. He offered to take them on a tour of Toulouse. Why wouldn't he be at the funeral? She was worried.

As the coffin was carried up a ramp to the platform to present Monte Cristo in his final moments above ground, hurried footsteps were heard shuffling through the grass. "Commander…" Maes ran up to her. Alliahnna and Sebastian came to a halt, allowing Lydia and the ushers to pass onto the platform. "How was your day?"

"Fine, Maes." She bobbed her head, pleased to see one of them. "Have you seen Phoebus?"

Maes was taken aback by her question. "No." Maes cast his gaze over the crowd, seeing many of his friends…but not his brothers in arms. "I was hoping Taylor and Carmichael were with you."

"Not me." Alliahnna glanced back to Sebastian, wondering if he saw them during his outing. Sebastian shook his head regretfully. Alliahnna sighed somberly. Normally she wouldn't mind her men being out and about. But something odd was in the air. An unbearable pressure...like something big was coming.

"They must be enjoying the city a little more." Maes suggested, trying to ease his commander's mind. "They'll adjourn to the hotel Lord Schneizel told me about.

Alliahnna smiled warmly. She was just overreacting. She was sure her men were fine. "You're probably right." Sebastian smiled, pleased to see his lady relieved. Alliahnna glanced over to Lydia who was positioned on the edge of the platform and nodded. Lydia returned the nod and moved for a podium. "I need your help with something." Alliahnna announced. "You and Sebastian keep your eyes on the crowd. I'll be with the Marques."

"What are we to look for, My Lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Someone who isn't going to be too thrilled." Maes and Sebastian nod, understanding her request. "I will stay with the Marques. Go." She ordered. Sebastian and Maes began their round around the crowd of funeral attendees. Alliahnna took a position behind Lydia, Barreau, and the head commander of the task force. She had a good view of everyone's face, including those in the audience. Someone was going to give themselves away. Someone…who doesn't want the truth of the Count to be revealed.

Lydia removed the veil of her hat, allowing everyone in the audience to see the burning radiance of her emerald eyes. Were they to know the secret she uncovered, they would see and feel the fiery vengeance burning in her heart and soul. The justice she was eager to attain for her Uncle. "Greetings and Bienvenue to you all." Lydia addressed. "Zsank you for joining me and Earl Barreau De Caledon in zis time of mourning and loss. Ze loss of, possibly, one of ze most honorable, loved, and respected Noblemen to ever rule over Toulouse." Natalia lurched forward, holding her stomach sickly. Maes took note of this, curious of what ailed her. Barreau inched his head down slightly, clenching a trembling fist. Alliahnna noticed this. She raised an intrigued brow. "My Uncle, Count D'Eon Monte Cristo, passed on into ze clouds above on Zsurday night. Only a mere couple of days before ze gathering he cherished." The men and women leaned on each other's shoulders, saddened they will not be able to reminisce with their old friend. Schneizel especially. "Let us bestow our final wishes and blessings to my uncle before we dispatch his coffin to join zose who have passed before him." Lydia turned on her heels, standing before her passed uncle.

Many in the audience rose from their chairs, shuffling with mutters of woe. Maes and Sebastian backed away to give the people room to pass. In truth it was to watch and see who showed…inappropriate expressions. Alliahnna watched carefully as the nobles and a few of the servants passed her by. Schneizel sauntered to Alliahnna, putting his mouth to her ear, "I know this expression you bear. Something has happened."

"Yes." Alliahnna answered in a drone, not taking her eyes from the line of people. "And if I'm right…" Alliahnna took note of Barreau who was quickly followed by Natalia, "We should see something soon."

Schneizel smirked in anticipation. "Sounds exciting." He continued to the coffin, leaving Alliahnna with a smile. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Phoebus and the others had yet to arrive. Maes had come to notice this as well. The two grew worried. _Where are you Phoebus?_

**LKL**

Phoebus, in petrified horror, gazed upon his comrade and friend – Jonathan Taylor – as he stood before him in his blood soaked clothing. Two well-kept rapiers hung on his sides. His words, his eyes, his very being – everything was…empty…lifeless. Phoebus didn't understand. Why was Taylor just standing there? Why did he lead Phoebus to Carmichael?

_Did…Did Taylor do this? _Phoebus thought to himself in fright. _He couldn't have._ But what other explanation was there? Taylor just stood there looking on at Carmichael like he was staring at a hole in the ground. And he was covered in blood…Carmichael's blood. "Taylor…" Phoebus rumbled his name. "Jonathan…what is this?"

"Phoebus you are a fool." Taylor responded in a monotone harshness. "But then you always were, weren't you?" Phoebus was shocked to hear him speak to him in such a manner. "Bending over for the whims of the lecherous Count Schneizel, submitting to the orders of a child barely old enough to wed – you truly have fallen since Sumano abandoned his duties."

"Taylor?" Phoebus exclaimed, insulted by the accusation. "How can you say such a thing?"

"When Sumano was in charge we were fierce warriors! Now we buckle under the skirt of some Halfling!"

"WATCH YOUR TONE!" Phoebus snarled, gritting his teeth. "Do not speak of Alliahnna in such a manner!" Phoebus narrowed his eyes, feeling his whole body tremble. _He called her Halfling. Does he know?_

"Why?" Taylor challenged. "Don't want the entire country to learn," Taylor hardened his gaze defiantly, "That we take orders from a filthy demon?" Phoebus gaped in horror. _He does know! _Phoebus rasped. _Was this the reason? _Phoebus glanced back to Carmichael. _Was this the reason they became aggravated. _"I always did find it strange." Phoebus returned his attention to Taylor. "Everyone in the platoon did. How a girl like that became so strong and so powerful in such a short time, how she was able to sever the head of our former commander with ease! It made little sense!" He spat. Phoebus swallowed nervous lumps. "Then, last night, Prescott and I learn from two strangers what Alliahnna truly is. What her butler and his two friends truly are! DEMONS!" Taylor pointed a damning finger to the quaking Phoebus. "AND YOU AND LORD SHCNEIZEL KNEW ABOUT IT!"

"OF COURSE WE KNEW!" Phoebus blurted out, unable to contain his rage. "We knew because we discovered it on our own! Alliahnna didn't have to tell us!"

"Yet you thought not to tell the rest of us?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"But it was hers! And obviously she didn't trust us enough to tell it!"

"TRUST has nothing to do with it!" Phoebus boomed back defensively. "Alliahnna had to keep her secret for good reasons! The less number of people that knew, the less dangerous it would be for us!"

"And what a danger you are in!" Taylor's eyes ignited into red with platinum crosses. Phoebus knew of those crosses. They were the same marks the people of Halnare bore. "If you had only kept yourself in the dark then none of this – Carmichael's death – would have happened!"

"What…" Phoebus's voice quaked.

"You, myself, Prescott, and Maes could go back to the way things were!"

"What did you mean?" Phoebus demanded with his shaking voice. "What happened to Prescott?"

"The woman who imbued me with this power – who also gave him the same power – plunged a dagger deep within his heart!" Tears gathered in the corners of Phoebus's eyes. He looked back at his fallen friend. It was Carmichael's blood on Taylor's clothing. "Prescott wanted to join her side! Show Alliahnna that he cared not for what she was, but rather who she was!" Taylor felt a strong pinch in his heart, making the crosses flicker for a split second. "But it could not be so! Mankind should follow the ways of god, angels, and pure beings! Not demons, devils, and filthy monsters!"

"You let…Prescott die?" Phoebus trembled, the tears falling down his cheek. "You became…a puppet?"

The cross flickered again. Taylor gritted his teeth. "I DIDN'T ALLOW ANYTHING!" He roared hoarsely. "Angela had already put the dagger into his heart!" Taylor looked at his hand. "I sat there…holding him in my arms, I watched the light leave Prescott's eyes! I watched as he was punished for his transgressions!"

"BUT WHY WOULD YOU SIDE WITH HER?" Phoebus may not have known Angela personally, but he knew enough to know she caused hundreds of deaths in Halnare. "WHY WOULD YOU ALLY YOURSELF WITH SOMEONE WHO CAUSED THE DEATHS OF INNOCENTS?"

"You can ask me that?" Taylor questioned in insult. "After how Alliahnna lied to us? After she had her own friend's memories erased?" Phoebus knew of whom he spoke. Alliahnna may not have said anything, but he surmised Elizabeth's memories were somehow altered. "After she had us all dragged into her own personal war?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebus asked in confusion. "What war?"

"Did she not tell you?" Taylor cooed. "Sebastian came to Alliahnna in her moment of desperation. Made her demon in exchange for her humanity!"

"What?" Phoebus trembled.

"She craved vengeance against those who took her parents and brother from her! Alliahnna agreed to surrender her human essence once this tale of vengeance has reached its conclusion!" Taylor clenched an enraged fist. "And each day that has passed since that night five years ago, her human half has been dissipating! She becomes more and more demon as the days pass!"

"She does?" Phoebus lowered his head, trying to convince himself otherwise. But, lately, it would explain her growing rage and flaring temper. Phoebus sighed heavily. Though he shouldn't be _too _surprised. Every gift of power comes with a price. Even someone as selfless as Alliahnna must succumb to terms of power. But to lose her humanity for something as fleeting as vengeance? It made Phoebus wonder what inner demons truly lie beneath Alliahnna's porcelain skin.

"Alliahnna and Sebastian shared a bed last night." Taylor snuck in slyly.

"WHAT!" Phoebus blurted.

"Indeed. Lady Alliahnna is no longer of Mary's Council."

"I…I can't…" Phoebus staggered back, "This is…wow." Phoebus mind was whirling in absolute confusion. What was he supposed to think? Someone whom he revered as a sister was no longer a…it was overwhelming. Should he not be happy Alliahnna lost something so precious to a demon…someone she loves? Or…should he be…infuriated? _But infuriated about what?_

"Will you still stand by her knowing all of this?" Taylor quizzed ominously. "Will you still stay loyal to Alliahnna, despite knowing the crimes she has committed?"

Phoebus dropped his head in shame. "Desiring power for vengeance is as great a sin as adultery. I know this." He began monotonously. "Abandoning her humanity to attain that vengeance – that is a crime equitable for the punishment of death." Phoebus shot his head up, glaring his glossy eyes to Taylor. "But faulting Lady Alliahnna for consummating her love to a relationship she consented to…" Phoebus growled through gritted teeth, stepping forward defiantly, "A relationship – after years of pain and deception – she opened her heart to, would be an even worse crime! One for which I will sever my head for committing!"

Taylor lowered his head, sinking his shoulders. The crosses in his eyes flickered violently. Tears spilled over his cheeks. A warm smile graced his lips for a second. _Lieutenant…_ "Very well then." Taylor rumbled, touching his hands to the swords on his sides. "If you are not my ally then you are my enemy!" Taylor drew the sword. The stainless steel glistened in the sun. "And any enemy of mine, IS AN ENEMY OF FRANCE!"

**LKL**

The guests returned to their seats. Alliahnna kept her place behind Lydia and Barreau. Sebastian and Maes continued to circle the audience. They had informed the task force surrounding the site to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. So far, Barreau and Natalia were top on that list.

"My Uncle, Ze Count of Zis great city, was a fair a just noblemen!" Lydia announced with strong conviction, her voice breaking with her sorrow. "In just a few weeks of his first ascension as Count he weeded out ze corrupt and vile who would see zis city turned upside down on its head!" The police chief who attended bobbed his head, honored she remembered how his until was cleaned of its filth. "Pruning ze tainted leaves in both ze noble council and law enforcement zat dare cling to ze tree of Toulouse people like you, myself, and future generations have worked so hard to cultivate and care for since ze days of old!" Noblemen and Women nodded their heads in pride. "Even zoh he is gone in body, let not his spirit leave us! Let his ideals, his heart, his soul, his very essence live on wizsin us! Zen, and only zen, will we continue to build Toulouse into the land our founding fathers and my uncle have dreamed!" Roars of applause and cheers suddenly erupted from the audience. Tear filled eyes and joyfully sad smiles glistened in the faces of all.

Alliahnna too found herself moved by the words. It's how she felt towards Schneizel. The man she has known as a father since she came to Paris eight years ago. She would do anything to ensure his legacy lived on should he ever part. To her – _not too _– surprise. Barreau and Natalia continued to act oddly. Lydia had glanced back to Alliahnna, wondering if she should proceed with the plan. With a confident nod from Alliahnna, Lydia raised her hands, motioning for the crowd to die down.

"As such…" Her voice echoed throughout the site, "As the heavens and my uncle as my witness, I will perform one final act of retribution in my Uncle's name and in the justice Toulouse so rightfully deserves." To Lydia they were one in the same. D'Eon was Toulouse and Toulouse was D'Eon. Both will receive their justice. "Courtesy of an individual and her well attentive butler, I have discovered information…news of my Uncle's death that must not be allowed to remain as is!" Mutters of intrigue sparked throughout the audience. _Here we go…_Alliahnna thought excitedly. "My uncle was not the victim of a pour unfortunate accident as it was attested!" Lydia stepped forward, boring her dagger filled gaze into the crowd of onlookers. "Due to the discovery of new evidence, As Marques of Toulouse, I do hereby reopen my Uncle's case…as a Murder Investigation!" The crowd boomed in an uproar of horror, unable to believe the Count was killed. The rumor was his own slip of the fingers got him killed.

Barreau hissed through gritted teeth and quickly dismissed himself from the platform. Lydia watched him closely, smirking hungrily. "Zsanks to an experiment done by ze Lady Commander of Count Schneizel de Paris, Alliahnna P. Britannia, and her butler, Sebastian Michaelis, I have come to ze startling conclusion zat my uncle was murdered in his home. Being killed slowly by ze one item he relied upon more than anything." Everyone knew of what she spoke. She meant the eye drops. Someone killed their Count through his eyes drops? "Let it be known," Lydia cast a hand over her subjects, "Zat even if I fall, ze truth behind my uncle's murder will be revealed." She narrowed her green eyes like daggers. "And I will bring zat person down with me to ze depths of Hell where I shall watch them burn!"

Natalia finally shot from her seat, running in the same direction as Barreau. Alliahnna had seen enough. She and Sebastian met their gazes, agreeing with firm nods to give chase. Alliahnna meandered to Maes, whispering in his ears to remain with the crowd and report to Schneizel. He nodded and went for his Count. Sebastian and Lydia ran across the memorial site. Lydia caught sight of the fleeing two, curious if they discovered something. "Now please, before we send my Uncle beneath, reminisce and speak of your times. I shall return shortly." Lydia dashed off the platform and ran after them.

Maes had filled Schneizel in on Alliahnna's plan. It made sense as to why they ran off all of a sudden. Maes returned to skulking out the crowd. Perhaps others were hidden amongst the audience of grievers. Little did Maes know, a woman with snow white hair was gazing upon him.

**LKL**

Taylor launched himself forward, swords crossed before him. Phoebus scooped his gun up. Taylor lashed his swords out, grazing the chest of _soon-to-be _former lieutenant. Phoebus hissed in pain, staggering back. The swords only nicked the skin enough the break it. No blood was spilled. Taylor lashed out with his swords once more, failing wildly left, right, down, and up. Phoebus dodged and evaded each strike, parrying with the gun if he had to.

_I have to stop him! _Phoebus told himself. _But how? _Phoebus ducked to the side and rolled out of Taylor's reach. He heard the gun scrape along the ground, reminding him he had the option of – _NO! _He hissed at himself. _I can't do that! _He bit his lip. _There has to be another way._ Phoebus ducked down again, feeling strands of his hair be cut as the width of the swords clashed with the wall.

_No…This…this isn't right! _Taylor screamed within himself as he lunged for Phoebus. _I need to stop! _His thoughts betrayed his actions. Taylor laughed crazily, frothing at the mouth like a rabid animal. _THIS HAS TO STOP! _The two swords lunged forward. Phoebus gaped in horror as they neared his neck._ LIEUTENANT! _Phoebus bent all the way back, feeling the breeze of the blades as they grazed over him. Touching his hands to the ground, Phoebus flipped his feet, kicking one of the swords from Taylor's grip. Phoebus quickly rolled to his feet, caught the sword, then leapt forward.

Taylor quickly shifted his stance, meeting Phoebus head on with his sword. The two became deadlocked, struggling in an intense grudge match to overpower one another. Taylor slid an inch, but gained it back. Phoebus seethed in pain, feeling his shoulder ready to burst in white hot pain.

"Grr…" Phoebus's shoulder sparked in a sharp pain. Taylor swooped in, curling his legs behind his Lieutenant's, and pushed him back. Phoebus and Taylor fell to the ground. Taylor put his sword to Phoebus's face, subduing his superior.

Phoebus gazed upon the sword tip, unable to believe this was how he was going to die. By the hand of his own subordinate…his friend.

"NO…" Taylor hissed through gritted teeth. "No…" He squeezed his eyes closed. The sword began to tremble in his hands. "This…it won't end like this!" Taylor's eyes flared open. One eye bore the cross, the other was his normal hazel hue.

"Taylor?" Phoebus called to him.

"Li…lieutenant…" Taylor struggled, "Listen to me!" He choked. "You must…find Alliahnna! Warn her!"

"Warn her? Of what?"

"Two people…Angela and Ash…they killed her parents and her brother!" Phoebus's eyes widened in horror. "They seek Alliahnna…seek to kill her! They're using everyone around her!"

"That's why Carmichael's dead?"

"Yes! They intended…to kill you and Elizabeth! But they want her to suffer slowly!" Taylor bit his lip, piercing the skin. "They're killing us off first!"

"Maes?!" Phoebus gasped.

"Yes. He's next!" Taylor winced in pain, feeling the power within him corrupting him again. "Please…" Taylor staggered back stiffly, "Get to him…GAAHHH!"

"Taylor!" Phoebus cried, climbing to his feet. Taylor clenched his hands to his head, writhing in agony. "TAYLOR!" Phoebus clamped his hands to his shoulders.

"PLEASE PHOEBUS!" Taylor barked, shoving Phoebus away. "GET TO THE FUNERAL!" Taylor roared. He turned his sword around, placing the tip to his neck.

"NO TAYLOR!" Phoebus begged. "WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Phoebus…" Tears fell down Taylor's face, "It's truly been an honor to serve under you." His voice cracked. "That is what Prescott said, and it is what I say."

"Jonathan…"

"Tell Alliahnna and Maes…even if we are not there…that we will fight beside them."

Phoebus wanted to protest. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for Taylor not to do this. But he could see in his comrade's eye…that wasn't going to be the case. "I will…" Phoebus backed away, his mind screaming for him to stay. "Taylor…please forgive me!" Phoebus turned on his heels and dashed from the alleyway, eyes squeezed closed as he made it out to the main street.

"No…Phoebus…" Taylor raised his head high, the sword along with it, "Forgive me...and thank you." Taylor plunged the sword into his neck, falling beside his dead friend with a smile on his face and his hand on his friend's chest.

**LKL**

Phoebus ran as fast as his legs would carry him. His heart sank as he felt the breeze carry the life of his friend into the great unknown. Unknown to Phoebus, a shadow followed after him on the roof tops, keeping pace with him.

Taylor's face flashed in Phoebus's mind. "Jonathan…" Phoebus hissed in sorrow. "Don't worry…We'll make things right." All of the good and bad times they shared, and how they seemed to pull through no matter how awful situations became. Now it seems as if the fortune hanging above their heads had gone. Taylor and Carmichael were gone. Now Maes was next. And for what? Because someone has a vendetta against Alliahnna. Well this wasn't going to stand. Vendetta or no vendetta, none of this will be left unpunished. "They use others to get the attention of Alliahnna! They hide in the shadows!" He roared. "Now it's our turn to draw them out!"

"There's no need, my dear Lieutenant." A voice called out to Phoebus. The lieutenant came to a screeching halt, whipping his attention around to a white haired man in a white suit. "I'm already here." Ash chuckled. "My friend, on the other hand, is busy with the final member of your trio."

**LKL**

Maes watched from the back of the crowd as the next five people gave speeches on the wondrous times they've had with the Count. The white haired woman from earlier watched him from behind a tree, grinning like a hungry wolf stalking its prey.

"Too easy." She purred, clenching a gun in her hand.

**LKL**

"No…no…no…NO!" Natalia screeched fervently, stomping underneath a bridge arch. Barreau stood off to the side, leaning against a wall. "This…this can't be!" She clawed her fingers into her head. "They know, Lloyd!" Natalia panicked, ripping at her hair in front of the Earl. "They must know!" She shrieked.

"How could they?" Barreau challenged. "Nothing was left! There was no evidence, the witnesses were minimal!"

"For Lydia! Not for that British-Parisian cop!" She spat resentfully. "You might have convinced the police to back off," She rumbled ominously, "But you never anticipated someone like the Count's Second to come! Someone who blatantly questions all and seeks answers until satisfied!"

"Even she knows when to back down." Barreau assured his frantic lady love. "Just watch. I'll convince Count Schneizel to ask her to stand down. Then she'll leave the matter alone."

"SHE MAY!" Barreau and Natalia jumped in fright, hugging each other closely. Lydia stood before them with a glaring Alliahnna behind her. "But after what I've heard, I most certainly will not!" Natalia and Barreau turned on their heels trying to run.

Sebastian leapt down from atop the bridge, stopping the fleeing couple dead in their tracks with his blood red eyes. "Why wherever do you think you're going Madam and Sir?" He cooed. Natalia and Barreau backed away in fright. "Things were just getting interesting." He purred.

"That was quite the little stunt, Earl." Alliahnna commended scathingly. "You and Natalia must have worked on it for a while." A dark grin graced her lips.

"W-What do you mean?" Natalia stammered, trying to hide behind Barreau. "We didn't do anything! We just left for a walk!"

"A walk?" Sebastian challenged. "Or an attempt to escape?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

"We discussed this on our way to the funeral." Alliahnna announced before Natalia and Barreau could comment. "Actually what we did was narrow down the suspects." Their top people on their list of suspects were as follows: The Head Butler Antoine, the Chef Marcus, Natalia – the one who found the Count dead, "And you Lord Barreau."

"WHAT?!" Barreau scoffed aloud. Natalia swallowed nervously. "This…is…" He trailed off, huffing and puffing as he backed himself into a corner, "Utterly preposterous!" He blurted, glaring to Alliahnna. "Why am I a suspect?"

"We did a little more digging before we came to the funeral." Alliahnna announced, avoiding his question to kill him with suspense. "The plan was to expose the culprit – or culprits – by announcing the case was reopened with new evidence."

"To our eternal delights," Sebastian touched a hand to Natalia and Barreau's shoulders, "You both took the bait."

"Bait?" Natalia trembled.

"Barreau the physician and Natalia the lovely maid." Sebastian mocked them. "Quite the entertaining couple. Neither of which have an alibi for their whereabouts!"

"M-My Lady…" Barreau swallowed nervously, wanting to plead to the lady in charge and not some lowly butler, "I did give an alibi."

"Not necessarily." Lydia reviewed the statements. "According to ze officer in charge, your alibi was Natalia and she was yours."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ze problem is ze Count was pronounced dead at 9:00 at night. Ze same time Natalia had discovered him." She reminded the maid. "Zat is when I recollected somezsing. Somezsing very important." She threw the statement portfolio at him. An extra slip of paper flew out. The Earl's schedule for the week. "You were not even supposed to be home!" Barreau turned pale as the moon. Natalia felt her stomach tie into knots. "Every night at precisely 8:30 at night you would leave ze manor for a meeting in my Uncle's stead because he was sick. _I _watched you leave!"

Barreau felt himself shrinking in his lies. The pressure on his shoulders grew unbearably. "Fine. Fine." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I stayed home." He smirked. "But that doesn't mean I killed him."

"Maybe not." Alliahnna agreed. "But there is a reason why you both killed him."

"WE DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Natalia screeched, holding her stomach and head.

"And why would we?" Barreau challenged.

Sebastian chuckled menacingly, touching a hand to his chin. "You both truly do make a lovely couple." Natalia and Barreau froze. "Of course not as lovely as the companionship My Lady is in." Alliahnna grumbled under her breath. "But not even she is expecting."

"Expecting what?" Natalia questioned, growing more nervous as the seconds passed.

"Don't play coy, Natalia!" Lydia ordered. "Everyone in ze manor knew about you and ze earl!" Lydia motioned a commending hand to Alliahnna. "But it was Alliahnna who noticed the signs."

"Sweating, nausea, back problems, chronic stomach pain, and your feet are swelling." Natalia wrapped her arms around herself, feeling exposed. "You're pregnant Natalia. But not with Barreau's baby."

Natalia lowered her head in shame, able to feel Barreau's disappointment hanging over her. "That still doesn't prove anything." Natalia growled under her breath. "It doesn't prove what you're accusing us of!"

"Actually it does." Lydia corrected the maid sharply. "Allow us to walk you zsrough ze scenario."

**Scenario**

Lydia – _Monday morning. My Uncle awakens to a beautiful morning, prepared to eat, work, and enjoy his life when he could. To his astonishment and expected dread, his eye drop bottle was vide - empty. So he needed to get some more. Luckily, realizing he would run out soon, he put in an order for more and zey would be ready in ze afternoon. Zat is when you, Earl Lloyd Barreau, volunteered to go and retrieve zem._

Alliahnna – _As an Earl and Count Monte Cristo's best friend, the doctors thought nothing of it when you volunteered to retrieve his medicine. And, purely by guess, you inspected the contents to ensure they weren't tampered with or a false medicinal liquid. An idea which sparked your interest greatly._

Sebastian – _Though we are unsure how you discovered her secret, you became aware some time before that Natalia had been blessed with a baby within her. But it was not yours. How could it have been? You and Natalia hadn't made love in quite some time. Yet here she was, exhibiting the symptoms of an expecting mother. How could this be? You knew something was amiss._

Lydia –_Especially since you saw Natalia exiting from my Uncle's room a while ago. After, of course, he asked to speak with her on an urgent matter._

**Scenario interrupted**

Barreau gritted his teeth. His clenched fist trembled with rage as he thought about it. Natalia had come from the Count's room, disheveled and unkempt. Natalia wrapped her arms around herself, sinking into her shame. "It was only two times." Her voice shook with guilt. Barreau flashed a glare over to her. Natalia gazed at him with pleading eyes. "We only met two times!" She shrieked. "A moment of weakness, I swear!"

"His weakness as well." Lydia admitted with a dreary sigh. "My Uncle always got weak kneed when it came to beautiful women." Barreau growled through gritted teeth, sickened by the testimony. "Let us continue."

**Scenario continued**

Alliahnna – _You're a licensed Physician. You earned that degree so you could tend to those living with on such short notice. As a physician You're trained to have a steady hand and nerves of steel. Thanks to the small hole in the top of the bottle, you couldn't insert the juice normally or without someone noticing something was off. _

Sebastian – _So you used one of your syringes. A syringe we found the smallest bit of carrot stuck inside the little needle tip. After you slipped the carrot juice into the bottle with the syringe, you gave the bottle to the Count and waited._

Lydia - _Zsanks to my Uncle's horribly dry eyes, he needed to use zose drops every couple of hours or so. Normally, even with an allergy, such small doses ze carrot juice would not have taken such…drastic effects so soon. But because my uncle worked so hard and incessantly, his eyes would dry faster, forcing him to use more of ze drops._

Sebastian – _Giving the carrot juice just the current it needed to traverse and soak into his eyes and head. Hence the headache and lack of appetite. All allergy reactions vary, depending on the person. Because the count was in such good shape and the carrot juice zest was so small, it ran its course slowly. First was the headache. Working with a headache – not a good idea. Working on an empty stomach – an even worse idea._

Alliahnna – _But because the Count was so dedicated to his work, he fought through his famine and migraine. But he used so many eyes drops it was only making him worse. Then he acquired that head cold. He was a mess. Leading to his falling over on Wednesday and his lack of appetite for two days._

Sebastian – _But something happened. Something you two didn't anticipate._

'_And what might that have been?_' Barreau challenged defiantly.

Lydia – _A shower! My Uncle, feeling so tense and disoriented, took a shower late at night on Wednesday, flushing ze tainted drops from his eyes and relieving the tension within him. He forgot all about his eye drops._

Alliahnna – _Then on Thursday, just as he was about to try and make himself eat, he dropped his drops into a pot of cooking stew. He wasn't going to use them afterward. So he used normal water._

Sebastian – _Water, by the way, that made him feel better than he had in days. Had he gotten new drops and pressed on flushing his eyes out, the Count would have recovered in a matter of days._

**Scenario End**

"But you two couldn't allow that." Alliahnna continued to accuse harshly. "And all because of the baby Natalia is carrying."

"And because she does not wish to terminate it, you were stuck." Sebastian added.

"You couldn't let ze baby be born." Lydia explained, trying to sympathize with them with a hint of resentment. "Not only would it damage my Uncle's reputation, but you didn't want to hurt Barreau."

Natalia sank into herself. "It was only twice!" She cursed herself in sobs. "A moment of weakness!" She repeated, trying to ease her guilt. "I never imagined this would happen!"

"You approached the count, didn't you?" Alliahnna sighed somberly. "The night he died?"

"I told him about the baby and said we couldn't keep it! Especially since I wasn't going to be here much longer!" She stressed, pleading for Lydia, Alliahnna – for everyone to understand. "It was then he proposed to me." Barreau tensed. "He tried to convince me to stay! I told him I couldn't. I loved Barreau."

"That's when he got out of his chair." Sebastian assumed.

"He got up so fast he couldn't stand straight. He stumbled forward and fell!" Lydia tried to imagine the scenario in her mind. It was possible. That's why he was originally a couple feet away. "He was still woozy! His head hit the ground hard!"

"Zat's when ze blood started to come from his ear?" Lydia questioned curiously.

"I didn't know what else to do!" She lowered her head, not wanting Lydia to see her face. "I ran out of the parlor!"

"Not before you delivered ze death blow to his head!" Lydia screamed. "My Uncle was pushed back onto ze floor, his head stomped on!"

"I didn't deliver anything, My Lady!" Natalia shrieked. "I promise."

"She's right." Alliahnna concurred. "It wasn't her. It was him." She pointed to Barreau who shied back, moving away from Natalia. "I'll wager you overheard their conversation."

"He never could keep his hands to himself!" Barreau snapped, starling Lydia. "He always had to touch that which wasn't his!" Barreau glared hurtfully to Natalia, "I knew something was wrong when I saw you leave his room one night! My suspicions were confirmed when you vomited on Monday morning!" Natalia felt the urge to vomit filled her stomach. "Thursday I saw you go into his parlor and told him what was going on! After you left, I entered the room. I saw him lying there." Barreau fell into his memories, seeing the dark hue of his actions taking shape. "As he got up, I pressed his head back into the floor. I yanked him by the feet a small ways so he couldn't regain his footing. I told him Natalia was mine! He said he was sorry, that he couldn't help himself. I didn't care!" He squeezed his eyes closed, tears falling over his cheek. "But I didn't kill him! He was still awake!"

"Awake, yes. But not knowingly conscious." Alliahnna corrected. Barreau and Natalia arched their brows, unsure of what she meant. "You stomped on his head. The stress caused his brain to burst. He was in a daze which led to death."

"I didn't mean to kill him!" Barreau swore up and down. Lydia and Alliahnna believed him, but the facts were still the same. "I just…I just…needed him to stop! I didn't think a kick to the head would kill him!"

"Probably not." Sebastian shrugged. "A single blow to the head would render someone unconscious or disorient them – depending on the person. But because D'Eon wasn't fully recuperated and had a head cold, a flick would have put him into a coma."

Natalia and Barreau shook their heads, unable to believe this was happening. "Be that as it may," Alliahnna snapped, "Neither one of you intended to help him! You left a bleeding, unconscious man on the ground. Had he gotten help, he would possibly be alive!"

"We're sorry." Natalia rasped.

"Truly." Barreau croaked. "We didn't mean for this to happen."

"TOO LATE!" Lydia screeched shrilly, tears rolling over her rosy cheeks. "FAR…TOO…LATE!" Alliahnna held Lydia by the shoulders, urging her not to lash out. "My Uncle's actions may have been questionable, BUT THAT GAVE YOU NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Natalia and Barreau fell to their knees, no longer able to defend their actions. "Earl Barreau De Caledon and Natalia Harlow, you are under arrest for ze death of Count D'Eon Monte Cristo of Toulouse!" Alliahnna motioned her hand. Four guards emerged from the shadows, hoisting the guilty party to their feet. "GET ZEM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Lydia ordered. The guards escorted the two away from Lydia. Alliahnna and Sebastian watched as Barreau and Natalia were carted off, their disgrace hanging over their heads for the rest of their possibly short lives. "Zis investigation was simply…" Lydia's voice shook, "But one of the hardest I've ever been involved with."

"The one's involving friends always are." Alliahnna droned, standing by the Marques's side.

"How do I recover from zis day?" Lydia held her hands to her heart. "I've lost two more people I admire." She looked to Alliahnna. "How do I overcome this?"

"By seeing the light through the dark." Alliahnna answered. "I lost my entire family many years ago," Alliahnna glanced back lovingly to Sebastian, "But I gained a new one practically overnight." Sebastian smiled gratefully, flattered she thought of him so highly. "And its thanks to them I can live each day to the fullest."

"You're right." Lydia smiled, wiping the tears from her face. "You're absolutely right. You're quite ze interesting girl, Commander Britannia."

"Call me Alliahnna." She offered. "All of my friends do."

"Zen call me Lydia."

"Merci Lydia." Alliahnna giggled.

Sebastian stood behind the two girls, marveling at his master as she made another friend. "That warm and loving glow." He whispered to himself. "It never dims."

_POW! _A gunshot echoed throughout the cemetery. Crows and ravens retreated into the air, cawing frantically as they flew. Lydia, Alliahnna, and Sebastian immediately shot their gazes toward the direction of the funeral precession.

**Ugh. I'm in a rut. I'll be back with another chapter soon. **


	42. Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**

**Continuing on**

**{}{}{}**

The evening sky glistening as the stars coaxed the navy blue over the glowing orange hue. The cold air of the summer nights quickly drew near as the citizens of Toulouse began to wander into their homes for a good night's rest. Children laughed and giggled as they held the hands of their parents and journeyed down the streets in bliss, lovers snuggled together on benches, eagerly awaiting the carriage to take them to their intended place, and shop owners prepared to close as they gazed upon the emptying streets.

Still, despite the joy floating about the town, a dark cloud hung over a particular alleyway. Somber drops of rain trickled onto the lifeless bodies of Paris's most elite of guards who served under Phoebus, Alliahnna, and Schneizel. The imaginary rain cleansed their bodies of the shame, betrayal, and sorrow which surrounded them, lifting their souls to the heaven above. Lying side by side, hand in hand, the deceased Jonathan Taylor and Prescott Carmichael rested peacefully in the alleyway. Smiles were on their faces. They passed on with no regrets.

"Well I can't say this wasn't expected." Grell remarked, crouching down to the dead soldiers. "But it is a little saddening." He commented halfheartedly, closing his ledger with a somber huff. "Death always claims those who do no wrong."

"Do not tell me you're going soft." Will rumbled in annoyance.

"Not in the slightest." Grell pouted, slicing his Chainsaw through Taylor. Bright white ribbons of cinematic films soared through the air. "I'm merely remarking upon the misfortune Alliahnna is going to fall apart on." Will pierced his trimmers into Carmichael, displaying his cinematic record. "Especially when she learns these two serve no real purpose to bring back alive."

"That is not our concern." Will huffed gruffly, cutting the record away. "Her feelings on the matter are less relevant than those who have come before her." He stated, adjusting his glasses. "Death is a part of life. She of all people should realize this."

"True." Grell grumbled, cutting away his cinematic record. "AND NONE OF THIS HELPS GET THAT FILTHY BAT AWAY FROM MY BASSY-GAH!" Will pierced his trimmers into Grell's head, smashing him into the wall.

"Let's take them to my shop." Undertaker suggested, appearing from the shadows. "Put them in one of my caskets."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I'm an Undertaker." Undertaker scooped up Carmichael like a bride. "This sort of work pays me bills." He lugged him into Grell's arms, making the pre-Madonna Reaper whine in revulsion. "Now move along!" He ordered, giving Will Taylor. "I want these bodies looking nice and pretty for when the Lady Phantomhive sees them." Grell rolled his eyes, following after Will knowing he was frothing at the mouth. Undertaker turned his back to the Reapers, casting his hair obscured gaze to the sky. "And so the blood begins to pour, providing the ink for the pages written in her tale." He recited to himself. "Many have fallen for the sake of the story of pain and love. Surely many more will come." He looked to the blood pools where Carmichael and Taylor once lied. "Will the remainder of the Surviving Phantomhive's tale be soaked in blood? Or will she pave her path of destruction and death, and finish this tale in ink?" A hungry grin slithered across his face. "Either way, there will be blood and death. And someone will be cut down to size. I look forward to it." He cackled.

**{}{}{}**

Counts, Dukes, Duchesses, and Baronesses – at least a dozen people have told numerous tales of their wonderful times with Monte Cristo, and how they wished he would be there to continue guiding and protecting them as he's done for so many years. Many of the children present – Young Adults, teenagers, and young children – also spoke of how the Count was an inspiration to them. How they learned the values of life through him. It certainly wasn't going to be the same with him gone.

Maes looked on and listened as the speeches were given. He was moved by the sincerity of the words. He wondered if anyone would speak so beautifully at his funeral. Sure he may not have had as many accomplishments as the Count, but at least he spent his years protecting and serving everyone. That had to count for something correct.

A bone chilling click made Maes's skin crawl. Something hard pressed into the small of his back. He furrowed his brow. "Do…not…move." A female voice ordered him. Maes stiffened, breathing deeply. He shifted uncomfortably, getting a feel for where the gun was being held. "Gregory Maes?" She mumbled his name monotonously.

Maes smirked brazenly; sweat beading down the side of his head. "I'm flattered such a lovely woman knows my name."

"You cannot even see me." The woman giggled maliciously.

"Your voice is velvet and smooth." He describe with charm. "Like a rose petal gliding over crystal."

"How flattering of you to say." The woman pressed the gun further into his back, making Maes grunt. "But that will not save you."

"From what, precisely?" Maes asked in a commanding tone. He was obviously nervous; terrified if his curiosity would be piqued once she pulled the trigger of the obviously small caliber gun. "What have I done to deserve this gun to my back?"

"You serve a demon." The woman rumbled ominously. Maes arched a brow. "The one you call commander, her butler and his family – they are creatures of the underworld. Vile sins permitted to walk amongst children of god." Maes's eyes widened in awe. He wondered if she was kidding. By the way she held the gun to his back, he sincerely doubted it. "You've turned your back to the pure and clean and continue to blindly serve she who allowed herself to be defiled and violated by her contractor."

"Look lady," Maes growled, "I don't know what your deal is or what the Hell you're talking about-"

"It matters not." Maes could hear her finger tightening on the trigger. "For in a few seconds you will join your friends." _My friends?! _Maes gasped in his mind. Phoebus, Taylor, and Carmichael had yet to arrive. Maes' heart sank with horror. _No…she couldn't…she wouldn't. _The woman rattled the gun as she tightened her finger.

Exhaling a deep and nervous breath, Maes swiftly whipped around, grabbed the woman's gun wielding hand by the wrist and yanked it to the side. The gun went off with a horrific power; the bullet lodged into the nose of a cherub statue. The crowd of people cried out in fear, screaming and ducking for the ground. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Maes roared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS?" The task force surrounding the cemetery crouched out of instinct and turned to where the shot originated. Many of the people saw Maes struggling with a white haired and purple eyed woman, fighting for the gun wrapped tightly in her pale moon fingers. "TELL ME!" Maes frothed at the mouth. The woman, whom he yet knew was the Angel Angela, gritted her teeth rabidly, cursing the filthy human for touching her. She clearly tried to overpower him. Maes would quickly shift his stance; wrap his legs within hers and stretch her arms out and up. Little movement weakened the strength.

Angela's gun hand was raised high into the sky. He finger was still at the trigger. "SHE HAS A GUN!" A woman screamed. "RUN!" Gathering their wives and children, the Noblemen allowed their families and the elderly to escape first, creating a barricade for any stray bullets.

Schneizel gave Agni, Soma, Esmeralda, and Druitt orders to get everyone to safety. "Get them to the hotel!" The four nodded and started to guide everyone from the area. Mey-Rin handed Schneizel her guns, wanting him to have some protection over his man. Schneizel nodded his head in thanks and turned back to the actions.

The task force huddled around the fighting two, trying to get a clear shot of the woman.Zanosuke and Jasper remained, entertained by a human holding his own against an angel. "Will you not run?" Jasper asked Schneizel quizzically.

"I will not leave my man on his own!" Schneizel announced grudgingly. Clicking the hammer of the gun, Schneizel knelt to one knee and fired.

"HM!" Angela grunted. She pushed herself away from Maes, narrowly evading the bullet as it soared past her and flew into the back of statue of a woman holding a man. Angela hissed through gritted teeth. "How dare you shoot me, filthy human!" She roared. She moved to shoot him. The gun was gone from her hands. Maes managed to wrenched the gun from her hand. Smirking brazenly he aimed at her. Angela took a step back and hissed. "You filthy vagabonds! You dare point your guns at the pure light of the heavens!"

"Lady I don't know what heaven you think you're from, but I don't recall angels pointing guns at people!" Maes challenged defiantly. Zanosuke knew full well who this woman was. She was the Counterpart to the man who killed Alliahnna's parents and brother. Schneizel, Maes, and the Task Force knew not what they were dealing with. But it was astonishing to see them try.

"This is your only warning!" The captain of the Task Force announced. "Surrender quietly and come with us!"

"BAH-HA-HA-HA!" Angel threw her head back in shrill laughter. "ME!" She scoffed, eyes wide with rage. "SURRENDER TO LOWLY HUMANS!" An accordion whip descended from her sleeve, unraveling to the ground with the spiny thorns. "YOU…JEST!" Angela hoisted the whip up. The whip ripped and crackled as Angela swung it over head. The task force, Maes, and Schneizel took aim. Angela brought the whip down and swatted it through the air, shattering the guns and breaking the skin of the hands wielding them. Angela cackled malevolently as wails of pain erupted throughout the funeral precession. Maes, Schneizel, and the task force lurched forward and fell to their knees, gripping their bleeding hands tenderly. "AND NOW…" Angela retracted the whip, aiming it for Schneizel and Maes, "YOU TWO SHALL PERISH!" The whip soared through the air, hissing like a lion wanting to gouge its fangs into the neck of its prey.

A gleaming dagger ripped through the air, striking the tip of the whip and diverting it to a bush. "WHAT?!" Angela frothed at the mouth. As she glanced to the side to see where the dagger came from, Zanosuke appeared before her and lunged a fist for her face. Angela weaved back, feeling a brief gust of wind from the missing blow. She wrenched her arm across, shifting the whip. The leather hairs constricted around Zanosuke's arm. She yanked him to the side. Jasper appeared out of nowhere, plowing a fist into Angela's stomach. The wind and saliva blurted from her lungs, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"You angels seem to get younger every century." Jasper chuckled admiringly. Angela heaved dryly for air, dropping her whip. "Much more beautiful as well." He purred, gripping her by the chin. "Which makes you all the more deadly, doesn't it."

"Indeed." Angela brought her knee up. Jasper placed his hand near his stomach, catching the knee with ease. Angela pressed her foot to his leg, swatted the hand on her chin away, and kicked herself back several feet. She rolled on the ground, scooping up her whip. "Deadly enough to put another filthy dog out of his misery!"

"ALL OF YOU SOD OFF!" Zanosuke ordered gruffly. "WE CAN HANDLE HER!"

"LISTEN TO THEM!" Schneizel commanded. "This woman is wanted in Paris for the deaths of innocents during our summer fair!" He growled in deep disdain. "She made an attempt on my officer and myself! GO! Jasper and Zanosuke will handle this!"

"As you will, Count Schneizel!" The captain saluted. "EVERYONE RETREAT! Seek Medical aid immediately!"

"YES SIR!" The task force scattered about. Maes and Schneizel lingered, watching intensely as the two demons circled the odd woman. Who was she? And why did she have such a grudge against Alliahnna?

"Quite the bold woman you are." Zanosuke remarked with a purr, folding his hands behind his back. "Attacking an officer before darkness has even set in."

"Unlike you, I do not need the cover of darkness to execute my movements!" Angela spat at the two demons. "I wander about during the day, preserving the pure and clean that barely remains in this world."

"Is it safe to assume you are the one who took Alliahnna's family from her?" Zanosuke questioned out of curiosity.

"You're half right." Angela cooed teasingly. "My better half was lucky enough to have that honor!" She narrowed her eyes hatefully. "Even now he commands me like some dog! Now I'm forced to deal the spoils!" Maes and Schneizel felt stabbed in the pride. They were nothing more than trash to her.

"Forgive me, madam, if we do not live up to your expectations." Jasper bowed scathingly. "Perhaps, if I were to scar that pretty face of yours," A dagger slide from either of Jasper's sleeves into his hands, "I could raise your standards."

"You cannot touch me, DEMON!" Angela barked with a malicious grin. Maes furrowed his brow at the word. _She said Demon again. _"Nor can you kill me. Unless, of course, you wish to violate Alliahnna's contract." _Contract? _Maes gasped in his mind. What was going on around there? Jasper and Zanosuke exchanged perturbed glances. They may not have been allowed to kill Angela, but they could maim her. But their strength far exceeded hers. There was a danger they would incidentally kill her. Angela chuckled tauntingly at the two, loving they weren't in on her little secret. "How unfortunate." She hummed, taking the thorny half on her whip into her hand, licking the spines hungrily. "Two demons who cannot lift a finger."

"HOW ABOUT TWO WHO CAN?" Angela whipped around. A black boot smashed into her face, sending Angela flying into a tree. Alliahnna touched down in a crouch, her sapphire eyes burning with rage.

"COMMANDER!" Maes cheered happily, elatedly to see his commander alright.

"GRR!" Angela shrieked. "YOU FILTHY WHORE!" She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU KICK MY FACE?"

"Says the Dominatrix!" Alliahnna spat back. "And I mad that face look better!"

"You will pay just like your friends!" Angela spat. Alliahnna was taken aback in fear by her remark. _Does she mean Phoebus, Taylor, and Carmichael? _Angela cracked her whip threateningly, breaking Alliahnna's train of thought. "No more waiting! No more plotting!" She pointed the whip challengingly to Alliahnna. "I will spill your blood all over this gravesite and burn your body just as your parents had!"

"I WELCOME YOU TO TRY!" Alliahnna dared defiantly.

"MASTER!" Sebastian shouted from on high. "YOU MIGHT NEED THIS!" Sebastian launched Alliahnna's sword like a torpedo. Alliahnna caught the sword in one hand and unsheathed it with the other. The sheath was tossed aside into the grass. Alliahnna gripped her sword tightly, holding it at the ready.

"SEBASTIAN!" She howled. "YOUR ORDERS!" Sebastian stood at attention overhead on a statue of a famous nobleman. "Find Phoebus, Taylor, and Carmichael! FAST!"

Sebastian swept a hand across his chest and bowed, "Yes, My Lady." Sebastian turned his back to the arising fray. He could feel the wind as it quickened to escape the rising storm. "Be careful." Sebastian whispered and pushed off from the statue, vanishing into the city a few yards away.

Maes hadn't thought about it before, but he was starting to realize…Sebastian has demonstrated a few incredibly inhuman skills over the years. _Demon? _He thought to himself. Looking to Alliahnna, he recalled Angela calling Alliahnna a demon. _It…would…explain a great deal. _Could Angela have meant it in the literal term? Could Alliahnna truly be a demon? _How else could she challenge Sumano? Or men three times her size? _"Zanosuke…Mr. Michaelis?" His voice rasped. "Can I ask you-huh?" Zanosuke and Jasper were gone. "Where did they go?"

**{}{}{}**

Phoebus squared his feet defensively, hugging his hand shakily to the fire arm clipped to his side. Sweat was beading down his brow as his teeth grinded together in apprehension. Standing in the middle of the street with an awe blinding glow around him was Ash Landers. An Angel of death. A malicious grin plastered to his pale white face, his amethyst eye glowering with prideful malevolence, his black gloved hands hugging his elbows as he cradled himself – he chuckled wolfishly at the frightened Lieutenant, taking pride he tempted the human to run. Phoebus may not have known who or what he was, but the horrific aura seeping from his all-white attire made him more than aware that he should be on his guard.

"Lieutenant Phoebus Apollo." Ash purred his name with the utmost, if not disdainful, respect. "Age 45, proud servant of Paris and Count Schneizel for 30 years, beloved Second in Command to Alliahnna Phantomhive," The way Ash said Alliahnna's name made Phoebus's skin crawl. He spoke her name with such disdain…_Is he the one Jonathan spoke of._ "And last, but certainly not least, lover to a Gypsy Servant by the name of Esmeralda." Phoebus clenched his fingers into irked fists. "She's a lovely girl. I wonder if anyone knows she's carrying your child."

"I have to wonder…" Phoebus trailed off, ignoring the stab at his lover, "If perhaps you are the cowardly man by the name of Ash." Phoebus narrowed his eyes defiantly, piercing through the perfect persona the man tried to display. "You know," He smirked brazenly, "One of the two shadow stalkers too terrified to attack Alliahnna head on."

Ash's hand twitched as being called a coward. Especially by a lowly human. "Stalker?" Ash gasped with a feigned aghast chuckle. "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." Phoebus's suspicions were confirmed. This is Ash. He is the one trying to harm Alliahnna. _He's responsible for Prescott and Jonathan's deaths. _"Oh, wait!" Ash pretended to be recollect. "Now I understand. You spoke with that Taylor fellow, haven't you?" The name fell from Ash's tongue like mud into a ditch. Phoebus's heart burned with rage. _How dare you speak his name! _"He told you about us, didn't he?"

"The whole gruesome story." Phoebus growled. His whole body shook fervently as he attempted to contain his rage. "Your female accomplice! She poisoned them! Then she killed them!"

"Technically, Taylor killed himself." Ash countered, folding his hands behind his back.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Phoebus roared, unable to control himself any further. "HAD SHE NOT…" Phoebus's voice cracked. He panted heavily, trying to compose himself, "Had she…not corrupted him…BOTH OF THEM WOULD STILL BE HERE!"

"They chose a demon over the angel. Filth over the clean." Ash stated with conviction. "They were given a chance to redeem themselves, but they still chose to follow Alliahnna. Just as you do."

"Oh…" Phoebus hummed sardonically, "Oh I see." He forced himself to step back, preventing his raging nerves from forcing me to lung out futilely, "So you aren't avoiding Alliahnna. You're just punishing her, by punishing everyone around her."

"I see you've assessed it out." Ash remarked mockingly. "I wish to see Alliahnna crumble. Break like the porcelain doll she is. But not before those around her be punished for their transgressions."

"Is that why you killed her parents and brother?"

"Her parents were cleansed under direct orders from Queen Victoria." Ash snickered, still able to see the Phantomhive Manor burning to the ground. "As for her brother…" Ash narrowed his eyes, his rage burning inside of him as he drifted back to that night, "Pour little lamb."

**Flashback**

_The London Bridge was truly falling down that night. The little Phantomhive boy was at my mercy, a lamb for the slaughter. Until that little wench attacked me! __Alliahnna ran up, swatting at Ash with a sharpened pipe.__ She stabbed me in the chest…cut my eye…the flighty mongrel scared me with her filthy hands. She believed me finished. Not in the slightest._

_As she and her brother held one another in a loving embrace, I towered over them with the same pipe in hand Alliahnna had struck me with. Alliahnna cowered down. She was meant to die. Alliahnna was meant to join with her parents that night. As I lunged the pipe for her blasted heart, her foolish brother jumped into my path. The pipe pierced his frail body, and he slipped into the eternal abyss._

**Flashback end **

Phoebus gaped in horror, his breath trembling as he felt the sorrow and rage fill his blood with a raging heat. His comprehension…horrid understanding of Alliahnna's troubles. By Ciel simply stepping in the path of that pipe, she slipped into purgatory. One wrought with guilt.

"She was meant to die that day." Phoebus mumbled. "But…" This explained why Alliahnna trapped herself within her sorrow. It went beyond losing her family. "She felt responsible."

"She need not feel guilty for much longer." Ash drew his sword from its sheath, making Phoebus take the defensive. "After the riffraff are removed from my path, the little demon will be next to follow."

"NOT WHILE I'M HERE!" Phoebus drew his gun and took aim. "I won't let anyone take Alliahnna from me!"

"Even knowing she's turning into a demon, you are still willing to side with her?" Ash questioned in revulsion.

"I'd rather fight beside someone who saves lives, rather than support a fallen angel!"

"FALLEN?!" Ash howled in outrage. His voice distorted into two for a second. "I FIGHT FOR THE PURE IN THIS WORLD!"

"NO!" Phoebus barked back. "You possess innocent people and force them to do your dirty work!" He snarled defiantly. "You're no Angel! YOU'RE A DEMON!"

A malevolent white and grey aura surrounded Ash's body. The Fallen Angel growled rabidly, gritting his teeth as he bore his purple eyes hatefully into Phoebus. The lieutenant staggered back, his hands shaking as he fought to keep a firm grip on the handle. "You humans…" Ash's voice rumbled, "Such vile and blasphemous creatures." Ash took a single step forward, then appeared behind Phoebus in a gusty blur. Phoebus's eyes widened as he felt the breeze glide over his skin. "I will see you all burned into ash." Blood exploded from a slender gash Phoebus's side. Gasping in horror, Phoebus fell to the ground, spazzing in wide eyed terror as he felt the warmth of his blood traveling down his side. "You are the third to fall in my path to a world cleansing. You should feel honored," Ash raised his sword, aiming it for Phoebus's head, "My dear _former _Lieutenant."

A silverware knife zipped through the air, impaling Ash's hand. "GAH!" The angel roared in pain, dropping his sword. "GRR!" Ash glared down the street, demanding whoever struck him come forward.

"Well if this isn't surprise." A venomous purr growled. Sebastian meandered from the adjacent street, glowering his crimson eyes to the male angel. "Here I believed your ability to change genders on a whim was repulsive. Now I've come to realize I prefer that to there being two of you."

"Sebastian Michaelis." Ash hissed through the pain. "Perfect timing." He sniggered venomously. Ash pressed his foot onto Phoebus's back, squeezing more blood from the wound in his side. "You will bear witness and report to your Master of her Lieutenant's untimely death." Ash pressed his foot deeper into Phoebus's wound. Phoebus cried out in pain, heaving in desperation for it to stop. Ash marveled in the Lieutenant's pain. Relishing in the sound of the blood as it trickled from Phoebus's body like a little creak. "Soon Sebastian," Ash chortled sadistically, "Soon your precious Master will be bleeding at my feet." Ash raised a hand to the demon, "And I will force you to watch…and LISTEN," He curled his fingers into a tight fist, "As she screams in anguish, and begs for mercy."

"GYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Phoebus wailed in pain. His screams echoed throughout the streets, making the alley animals retreat into their homes.

**{}{}{}**

Two pools of blood soaked into the mossy stone ground of the empty alleyway. Zanosuke knelt to the two pools, placing a finger in each one. "Well?" Jasper asked him in a monotonous tone. Zanosuke ran his tongue slowly over his index finger, savoring the taste of the blood. The bitter, sweet, tangy, crusty flavor of the crimson liquid. "What is your verdict?" Jasper asked once more.

Zanosuke spat the blood out into a plate of moss. "It is Taylor." He announced solemnly. "This pool here belongs to Jonathan Taylor." Zanosuke tasted the blood on his middle finger. Salty, sweet, rich, and creamy. "Prescott Carmichael." Jasper lowered his head in sorrow and respect. It was only a short time, but Jasper had grown to…respect the two humans who served under Alliahnna. Respect, as in, two officers willing to fight to protect those around them. It was no different from a bear or lion defending their own. "With this much blood…there is no doubt they are no longer within this world." He looked to the sky. "They have ascended."

"Humans…" He mumbled, "So fragile…so frail in the body. Yet they are willing to go to such lengths in order to defend their home…their people."

"It is no different from what Alliahnna does." Zanosuke stated, rising from the pool. "Then again she is a demon. So she can afford to make foolish decisions."

"Foolish toward other humans." Jasper quickly corrected. "But beings such as the Angels, the Reapers, and us Demons – she needs to watch her step." Reaching into his cloak, Jasper drew out one of his daggers, admiring the blood which still stained it from his first meeting with Alliahnna. "Normal means are not enough to dispatch Alliahnna from this world." He was all too aware of that fact. "While at the same time it only takes that extra strength to incapacitate her."

"Strength the Angel woman, and the Angel man that Sebastian is dealing with would have." Zanosuke announced, trying to hide his resentment. "Were they not equivocating, of course."

Jasper scoffed incredulously. An angel beating around the bush before casting divine retribution upon the wicked. Uncommon, but not unheard of. But very pathetic all the same. "The people of Halnare, Sumano and Mooska, now Taylor and Carmichael, and almost Maes." Jasper sighed heavily, shaking his head somberly. "The Angels have truly fallen since the dark ages." His sights fell onto the pools of blood. "Never did I imagine they would strike down humans for petty vengeance."

"The bodies are missing." Zanosuke stated for the record. "Perhaps the human coroners gathered them and carried them off."

"This is a secluded area, Son." Jasper stressed educationally. "Very little foot traffic." His attention fell onto the dead end just a few feet away. "I sincerely doubt anyone would have known they were here unless they were looking for them."

"And the blood is luke warm." Zanosuke studied, agreeing with his Father's observation. "The blood would be ice by the time humans discovered them."

"Discovering the dead before the bodies are cold." Jasper stated as a hypothesis. "There are only three people within this city I can think of who possess that sort of talent." He furrowed his brow resentfully. "And one of them makes a living off of providing for the dead."

"Perhaps we should ascertain his whereabouts before letting Alliahnna know what has happened." Zanosuke proposed. "Knowing her…she will want to see them."

"Indeed." Jasper folded his hands into his pockets. "Alliahnna…though his skin appears to be made of glass she is almost impossible to break." He lowered his head, hiding the anger rising in his eyes. "This may be the second time cracks emerge in her stoic skin."

**{}{}{}**

The thorny accordion whip screeched through the air. Alliahnna watched steadfast as the knitted leather and hair came within an inch of her face. Effortlessly she weaved to the side, feeling and hearing the crack of the whip as it retracted. Angela swiftly rounded the whip and sent it out again. Alliahnna flipped back, perching herself on a chair. The whip struck the ground, digging up the dirt and grass. Angela erected the whip like a sword, charging for Alliahnna with a monstrous roar. Alliahnna stepped down from the chair, kicked it up and out for Angela. The Angela cut right through the metal lawn chair. Alliahnna bent back and placed her hands to the bars of other chairs. Flipping herself back she launched the two chairs out, and quickly launched two more on her sides.

Angela swatted her whip, shattered the chairs like they were thin glass. Alliahnna came soaring in through the debris of chairs. A boot aimed right for Angela. The Angel raised her whip, catching the foot on the brunt. Angela let the whip collapse, entangling it around Alliahnna's ankle. Shifting her stance and twisting her body, Angela wrenched the whip back. The thorns in the whip clawed into Alliahnna's calf; she was sent flying across the graveyard, crashing headfirst through a headstone. Angela chortled demonically, taking delight as Alliahnna lied lifelessly on the ground.

"COMMANDER!" Maes cried out in a panic. "HOLD ON!" Schneizel held him back, watching firmly as Angela approached Alliahnna. "Lord Schneizel! We have to help her!"

"Just watch." Schneizel ordered calmly.

"BUT SHE'S-"

"She's not done yet." Schneizel assured to fretful officer. Maes shook his head, gazing back to Alliahnna. She was groaning in pain, climbing to her hands and knees staggeringly. Angela stiffened her whip into a sword, raising the tip over Alliahnna's back. Maes felt his eyes began to water, unable to believe Schneizel was allowing Alliahnna to be battered this way.

Angela stood over Alliahnna, holding her erected whip over the middle of Alliahnna's back. "DIE!" Angela roared, frothing at the mouth. "ALLIAHNNA PHANTOMHIVE!"

Alliahnna flared her eyes. The whip jabbed down. Alliahnna twisted around, rounding the side of her leg into the whip, directing it into the ground. Alliahnna quickly wheeled another kick, striking Angela in the cheek. A deep gash opened in the skin. Maes's jaw dropped to the ground with a brief breath of relief. Alliahnna's leg flurried kicks into Angela's legs and knees. The Angel staggered away, hissing in pain. Pushing up to her feet, Alliahnna dealt barrages of punches into Angela's stomach and face. Maes gaped in awe. Alliahnna moved with such speed he could not keep up. Kicking and head-butting the Angel, Alliahnna felt her rage rising with each strike landed. No matter what she did to Angela, no matter how much she could possibly break the Angel, none of it could ever compare to her pain.

Angela caught one of Alliahnna's punches and quickly countered with one of her own. The chest, stomach; kicks to the stomach and legs; Angela grabbed a fistful of Alliahnna's hair and slammed her face into her knee. Maes and Schneizel winced. Keeping a firm grip on Alliahnna's hair, Angela smashed her face into rocks, the headstones, the chairs, and the dirt. Maes and Schneizel pleaded and begged for it to stop. Alliahnna was hoisted to Angela's eye level, hanging limply like a fish by hairy hooks. "Your hair is so soft…so lovely, Lady Alliahnna." She hissed tauntingly. "I'll be sure to request it be tidied up after you die her tonight." Her face was battered and bruised, scarred with dirt and scratches. Yet she still glared defiantly into the Angel's eyes, confirming she wouldn't break. "All of your power," Angela punched her face, "All of your strength," She punched her two more times, "AND YET YOU STILL FALL SHORT TO MY POWER!" Angela whipped Alliahnna around by her hair and slammed her into the ground. "The demon who still pretends to be human." Angela mocked her. "The human who became a demon to avenge her brother." _Demon…_Alliahnna whispered in her mind. _I'm…a demon. _Her voice trembled. Alliahnna felt her head ring out in pain. Her body felt heavier than lead. "Ciel perished in pursuit of his vengeance." Angela mocked Alliahnna's brother, still keep a firm hold of her hair. "You shall do the same!" Alliahnna shakily moved her head. Her attention was grabbed by a bloodied dagger lying on the ground. _Did she drop this_? Angel furrowed her brow with confusion, wondering why Alliahnna had reached for the dagger. She took it firmly in her hands, her fingers gripping tightly as she felt some strength return. "One last desperate attempt?" She chortled. Alliahnna slid to the dagger close to her face. She wasn't going down like this. "Oh? Going to end your life?" Angela smiled victoriously. "Then do it!" She yanked back on the hair, dragging Alliahnna to her knees. "END YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE! END YOUR LIFE SO THIS MAY END!"

"This will end." Alliahnna rasped. "But not in the way you imagine." She declared. Angela arched a not amused brow. "Since the day Ciel died, I've allowed it to grow. I never changed it or had it mended in the hopes that I could remain close to him. So I could keep a hold on the piece of humanity I had left." Alliahnna turned her head, glaring out of the corner of her eye. "No more." Angela gritted her teeth, gripping the hair tightly in preparation to toss her again. Alliahnna faced forward. She placed one hand to her hair, just below Angela's. With one quick motion, the dagger sliced through the long navy locks, severing Angela's anchoring hand…and Alliahnna's psychological crutch. Everyone gaped in utter disbelief as strand of the once long and flowing hair fell to the ground.

**{}{}{}**

Ash and Sebastian glared each other down. One daring the other to make a move. Ash continued to press his foot into Phoebus, making him grunt in agony. His vision began to blur. Ash chuckled proudly as the Lieutenant winced in agony. "How does it feel, I wonder, to perish knowing you couldn't put up a better fight?" Ash mocked Phoebus.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Landers," Ash looked up when his name was addressed. Sebastian was a mere inch away from him, "I have orders to bring him back alive." Sebastian lunged his knee, plowing it straight into Ash's stomach. The Angel lurched forward, saliva exploding from his throat. "So I cannot permit you to kill him, or allow him to die." Sebastian quickly drilled a fist into Ash's face, sending the fallen angel flying into a wall. The bricks caved around him, falling onto his head. "And though it would give me utter joy to relieve you of your life, I will save that pleasure for my master."

"As you should." Ash sniggered through the white hot pain roaring in his abdomen and face. "She and I have unfinished business to attend to." Ash began to slowly unbutton his shirt. "The wound over my eye may have healed," Ash ripped his shirt open, revealing a branched out scar in the middle of his chest, "But the scar of the blow she dealt me in her pitiful human state still remains. And it still BURNS for retribution!"

"Is that why you are attacking humans?" Sebastian challenged. "Out of retaliation for the wound your lowered guard granted?"

"I attack the humans out of a reminder." Ash chuckled. "Ciel perished in Alliahnna's place." Sebastian furrowed his brow, understanding where the Angel was going. "Everyone Alliahnna loves will perish by my hand! Dying in her stead as she so foolishly tries to alleviate the guilt burning in her heart!"

"You intend to torture her." Sebastian growled, despising the Angel every second that passed. "Break her out of pure enjoyment."

"Does that anger you, Sebastian?" Ash teased disdainfully. "That I'm wearing down your favorite toy." Sebastian did not respond. "I'd be more than willing to cease this little game of cat and mouse. I'm sure your master is worth…a minute of my attention."

"You had your chance at the fair." Sebastian growled, maintain his composure. "But you passed it up so you could turn tail and run away."

"You sound so confident that I've been in hiding this whole time." Ash mocked the obviously fuming demon. "No. Not hiding. Lying in wait for the perfect moment."

"What moment is that?"

"The moment your master realizes she can no longer roam amongst the humans." Ash stated with a purr. "The moment she realizes she is not allowed to claim being human." Ash leaned in daringly, narrowing his smirking eyes. "You know I speak the truth Sebastian. I am not the one procrastinating. I am more than willing to face your master. She is the one hiding. Running from the inevitable fate that awaits her in the abyss." Sebastian's hand twitched. "Whether your contract completes itself or not, Alliahnna is a demon. Her humanity has long extinguished. Hiding amongst humans can no longer preserve the humanity she so desperately tries to cling to." Sebastian may have kept his sights locked onto the Angel, but he knew Ash was right. Only – at best – five percent of Alliahnna is still human. That percentage is half her heart and soul. Once complete, the contract will take it all away. Why fight the inevitable?

Phoebus let out a dry cough, sputtering blood to the street. Ash and Sebastian were brought back to reality, noticing the lieutenant fidgeting on the ground like a dying fish. "I think it wise to take my leave." Ash announced with a bored sigh. "After a series of failures, I believe it is time I returned to the one place I had success." He smirked brazenly to Sebastian, licking his lips hungrily. His white wings spanned from his back, feathers scattering about the street. "The place you became aware I had returned." Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. "Till then." Ash closed the wings around him, vanishing in a gust of feathers.

Sebastian watched in rage as Ash vanished into the night encroached sky. Turning his back to the feathers, Sebastian knelt to Phoebus who was heaving dryly in desperation for air. His face was going pale. Black rings formed under his eyes. "You do not have permission to die, Lieutenant." Sebastian forewarned him. "Alliahnna and Esmeralda still need you."

"I don't…think…I have…a choice." Phoebus whispered in between deep breaths. "Please…take…care of…her…"

"You do not have permission to die Lieutenant." Sebastian repeated strongly. "Alliahnna lost two brothers this day. Will you allow three to die in her place?"

Phoebus continued to breathe heavily. Tears trickled from his eyes, imagining seeing Alliahnna slip back into her purgatory. "Allie…"

**{}{}{}**

_Since the day Ciel died, I never once cut my hair. I brushed and combed it, tended to it. But I never trimmed a single inch. I swore, that until I made amends – until my brother's death was avenged – I would never cut my hair. My hair served as mu life line…my anchor to that horrific night. Because…in truth…my long hair was the one discerning feature which separated me and Ciel by appearance. The one feature…that allowed me to feel human. I believed if I worried over my hair, groomed it incessantly, it would remind myself and those around me that I am still human. That my vanity made me fuss over those locks like any human girl would. _

_No more. No longer would I cling to the horror of that night. No longer would I cling to a sentiment that I know no longer existed. Or would soon be ripped from me. By the cutting of my hair, I do hereby decree, my old life – my guilt – is null and void. From this moment on, I am…the Demon of Paris. And my vengeance will be achieved._

**{}{}{}**

The dagger was cast aside, impaled into a tree. The rapier was limply lifted from the ground, gripped tightly in the seemingly frail hands of Alliahnna. Her newly shortened hair ragged and frizzed, the young Phantomhive shifted her dead eyed gaze to the angel. Following the trial of her scattered hair. Angela curled her fingers tightly around the whip hilt. Alliahnna's eyes filled with a deep crimson. The sapphire being consumed by the red swirl.

Maes backed away, trembling in fear. This is what Angela meant. The demon he served. But how? How could he not have known? _Or…did I not want to acknowledge it? _Schneizel swallowed a nervous lump. Never in his life had he seen Alliahnna so serious…so gone. The girl standing before him wasn't his daughter. It was…something else. The demon.

"I need you both to leave." Alliahnna ordered in a droning tone. "Now. Lest your nightmares incidentally come into view."

_My nightmares? _Maes quivered. _What does that mean? _"Very well." Schneizel agreed. "Maes, come!" He ordered without argument.

Maes shifted his attention between the Count and Alliahnna, wanting to protest. Seeing Alliahnna steadfast and A hardened expression plastered to her face, he halted his resistance. "ALLIAHNNA!" Maes called to her. "WE ARE GOING TO BE AT THE PUB DINER CALLED MIMI'S!" He blurted, his voice cracking from fear. "YOU ARE GOING TO MEET US THERE! YOU WILL BE THERE!"

"You have my word!" Alliahnna responded, keeping her eyes on Angela. "Now go." Maes bobbed his head and joined Schneizel. The two vanished beyond the headstones and statues.

"Making promises you cannot keep?" Angela hummed contemptuously. "How kind of you." She ran her tongue over the thorny whip. "It will be all the more sweeter to see their crestfallen tears, and your defeated expression, when your vow is impossible to keep."

"Angela I've never broken a promise!" Alliahnna shifted into her stance, gripping both hands to her sword. "I have no intention of starting!" Her sword extended out to the side, Alliahnna charged at full speed for Angela, beaming her crimson daggers at the Angela. Shifting a step back, Angela cast her whip up, flourishing it in the air.

When Alliahnna crossed her sword past he chest, Angela let the whip fly for her. Alliahnna skidded to halt, erecting her sword up. The thorny whip wrapped tightly around the steel, becoming entangled. Alliahnna wrenched her sword back, tightening the knot, and stabbed it into the ground. Touching her feet to the leather, Alliahnna ran up to the whip, the blade of her sword held backwards behind her. Angela tossed the whip to the ground, making Alliahnna stumble slightly. Angela stepped forward, lashing a foot around. Alliahnna flourished her sword and stabbed it straight through the oncoming leg. Angela wailed in pain. The sword grazed the bone. Alliahnna jerked the sword, bringing Angela close. She launched a foot up, striking Angela in the chin. She then wrenched the sword from her leg and thrust it forward. Angela grasped the sword by the hilt and wrenched it from Alliahnna's hand, tossing it aside and into a tree.

Angela and Alliahnna rammed into one another head first, locking hands in a deadlocked grudge match. Alliahnna was push forward, but Angela pushed back twice as hard. The balls of their feet dug into the ground as they tried to gain way. Without even losing their grips they lashed out low kicks. Angela managed to land a knee into Alliahnna's stomach. Alliahnna brought Angela forward and head-butted her right in the jaw. Angela swung her body to the side, wrenching Alliahnna down and then tackling her to the ground. Alliahnna quickly flipped, rolling over so she would top. Angela dealt a punch to her face, pinning Alliahnna to the ground. Her hands clamped to her neck, pressing hard. Alliahnna pried at the hands, choking for air. Angela laughed maniacally. Her eyes were wide open. She chuckled like a madman as she felt Alliahnna's neck begin to give way.

"AS I TOLD YOU, ALLIAHNNA," She cackled, "YOUR VOW WILL NOT BE KEPT SO LONG AS I LIVE!"

"A…SITAUATION…" Alliahnna's claws extended from her fingertips, "REMEDIED!" She plunged her fingers deep into Angela's side. She wriggle and twisted the hand, burying the nails into her. Angela winced then howled in pain, releasing Alliahnna's neck. Alliahnna quickly sprang forward, pinning Angela to the ground. She raised her other hand, crackling the claws. "DIE!" Alliahnna darted the hand. Angela's eyes widened. It pierced Angela's chest. A flock of feathers exploded from the Angel. Alliahnna's eyes blinked with the utmost confusion. Looking at her hands, nothing but feathers within her palms. No added blood, scraps of clothing – nothing. Angela was gone. Vanished. "But…how?"

"Most impressive!"

"GRR!" Alliahnna shot her glare to the sky. She could believe Angela changed-Her eyes widened in horror. Absolute dread filled her heart, tempting Alliahnna to vomit. To her horror, Ash hovered from above while…cradling a wounded Angela in his arms? "But…how?" She asked again, her entire body shaking. "How is this possible?"

"I must congratulate you on a job well done." Ash commended scathingly. "This is the third time you've wounded my Angelic Maiden." Angela hissed, fuming with outrage in her male counterpart's arms. "Just as this day marks the third time I've robbed you of your most beloved of comrades." Alliahnna arched a brow, bewildered by the statement. That's when she recalled a horrifying factor. _Sebastian isn't back! Phoebus…_"This tale of ours has progressed long enough!" Ash decreed in a commanding manner. "For six years you and I have danced about, procrastinating and prolonging the inevitable outcome! The battle that will decide whose goal shall be achieved, and who will be left to rot in the soil and be picked apart by the harsh nature!" Alliahnna curled her fingers into a fist, knowing he was right. "We've met, we've bantered, we've exchanged minor blows but swiftly brought our altercations to an incomplete halt! No more!" He ordered with a shake of his head. "No more attacking the weak and pitiful, no more waiting for a party to end! We shall settle this in the city you have safeguarded all these years!" Feathers trickled from his body, swirling around him and Angela in a neat line. "The City you have called home in place of the one you lost!"

"Paris." Alliahnna answered in a drone.

"You have until tomorrow afternoon, Alliahnna Phantomhive!" Ash decreed in an ominous challenge. "Every hour afterward I am forced to wait," The feather consumed him and Angela, carrying them off with the wind, "Paris will be lit ablaze…and burned just as London was." His voice echoed on the wind. Ash and Angela were carried off into the wind, vanishing into the evening sky.

Alliahnna narrowing her gaze, watching every last feather as it left her sight. She released a long held breath of relief. For the first time, Alliahnna felt the watchful gazes hovering above her leave. But at the same time, the pressure increased. The thought of Paris being ignited into a blaze, filled with bloodcurdling screams that echoed beyond the sky, hysteria through the streets.

"Phoebus…" She trembled, hugging her hands to her elbows. All of the commotion, Alliahnna found herself worrying more and more about Phoebus and the others. This whole affair between her and the Angels was getting out of control. Now her friends were being brought into the middle of it. "Taylor…Carmichael…" She shivered, "Where are you?"

**{}{}{}**

"Well, well," Grell cooed, hearts floating from his batting eyes, "Aren't you two a sight for handsome eyes?" He touched his hands to his flushed cheeks. Zanosuke and Jasper entered into the Undertaker's shop, impassive towards Grell's swooning. "Mmm…" Grell's hips rocked with lust, "The apathetic and deadpan expressions of the Michaelis Family." He draped his arms around Zanosuke, bending a knee between his legs. "So very alluring." He trailed a slender finger along Zanosuke's jaw and to his neck. He put his mouth to Zanosuke's ear, "I could give birth to your children." Zanosuke put his hands to Grell's shoulders, moving him back. "Ooh…so rough." He cooed. "Makes me hot just-" Zanosuke placed a hand to Grell's chin and gently placed his lips to Grell's. The Reaper's eyes widened, then relaxed as his cheeks flushed bright red. Jasper smirked impishly.

Zanosuke parted from the Reaper, smiling huskily with a quick lick of his lips. "I trust that has pacified you."

"For now." He chuckled drunkenly. "YOW!" Trimmers smashed into his head, slamming him through the window. Zanosuke and Jasper blinked in awe. That escalated quickly.

"How utterly revolting." Will commented, adjusting his glasses. The gleam hid his outrage. "A demon and reaper fornicating in such a manner."

"Fornicating?" Zanosuke feigned innocence. "Quite the strong term." He hummed, narrowing her sights impudently. "Are you jealous, Mr. Spears?"

Will's brow bounced. The gleam in the glasses obscured his desire to rend Zanosuke's head from his shoulders. "I am disgusted…" He trailed off, glancing to the giddily laughing Grell, "That a mongrel actually shared his filth with a reaper."

"It's called a _kiss,_ Mr. Spears." Zanosuke touched a hand to Will's chin, caressing his thumb on the lip. "Shall I demonstrate?"

Will touched the tip of his trimmers to Zanosuke's neck. "I will give you two seconds to step back."

"A shame." Zanosuke stepped back, his hands raised. "I was hoping to run my fingers through your hair." Will growled inaudibly in the back of his throat, turning away so not to give Zanosuke the satisfaction.

"You can run them through mine." Grell offered, snaking his arms around Zanosuke's waist. "In fact," He circled his finger around Zanosuke's nipple, "You can run your hands over every inch of me." He purred.

"ENOUGH!" Will and Jasper blurted. The two exchanged heated glances. Will turned away. "Let us not forget why we're here." Jasper stressed to his son.

"I can assume it's not for a coffin." Undertaker spoke, emerging from the shadows of his back room. "Seeing as how demons are all but eternal."

"Jonathan Taylor and Prescott Carmichael." Jasper announced. "You gathered their corpses from the alley nearest Hotel Royale, didn't you?"

"Caring about human deaths?" Undertaker chortled. "Doesn't sound very demonic of you. Why the interest?" Jasper remained silent, clearing his throat in discomfort. Undertaker moved in, smiling roguishly. "Aiding the little Phantomhive?" Jasper's tensing neck confirmed his suspicions. "She's grown on the lot of ya, hasn't she?" He teased. "Those beautiful blue eyes, that charming smile, her understanding nature."

"Do you have them or not?" Jasper blurted impatiently.

"Yes I do…" Undertaker hummed, meandering to his back room. "Kept them in great shape too." Zanosuke and Jasper followed after him. Two coffins, filled to the brim with lavender petals, rested in the center of the darkened room. "Took a little doing," Undertaker lit a candle, holding it over the open coffins, "But managed to make them look presentable." As if they were sleeping peacefully in the land of their dreams, Taylor and Carmichael were nestled amongst the petals. Despite having died in the most brutal of fashions, they were at peace. Jasper and Zanosuke admired the two humans for their resigned expressions. Many humans hate the thought of dying. How these two came to accept it without fuss was beyond their comprehension.

"Alliahnna admired these two." Zanosuke announced. "They, along with Phoebus and Maes, were the first to be called to her side."

"For good reason." Jasper agreed. "They were…honorable."

"What do you plan to do?" Undertaker asked.

"We'll leave that decision to Alliahnna." Jasper answered. Undertaker bobbed his head and took his leave. "They were so young." Jasper remarked. "In human years, of course. Alliahnna is too young still to be part of such tragedy."

"Tragedy is what brought her to this point." Zanosuke interjected on th statement. "Her parents, Ciel – Alliahnna has reached this point because of those circumstances."

"Still…so young."

"Beginning to feel empathetic towards her?" Zanosuke quizzed with a chortle. Jasper cleared his throat nervously. "Do not worry." Zanosuke excused himself. "I am as well." Jasper chuckled humorously. His eldest son always was perceptive.

**{}{}{}**

Alliahnna was slumping in one of the remaining chairs, her head hanging back loosely as she stared dazedly into the darkened sky. The crimson hue still stained the sapphire coloring, reflecting the few twinkling stars. Her disheveled hair wafted in the gentle breeze. Strands were still falling from her head from when she cut it with the dagger.

"Tell me you found something." She demanded.

Sebastian was standing behind her, a somber expression on his face. The bruises on her body, her tattered clothing, her rankly cut hair – things were worse than he thought. The precession was decimated. Broken headstones, shattered chairs, blood staining the ground – "It would appear you've been busy."

"Is it that obvious?" Alliahnna replied monotonously. "And here I thought a stampede of elephants ran through."

"It would appear that way." Sebastian bantered. "I can only assume you're aware."

"What?" Alliahnna spat emotionlessly. "That Ash and Angela are two different people?" Sebastian's brow furrowed. "You're a little late on that uptake. I found out only minutes ago"

"Forgive me." He bowed his head. "I will be more prompt with my reports." Alliahnna scoffed scornfully, stating she didn't care for punctuality. At least not now. "I located Phoebus." He announced, approaching her.

Alliahnna's limp hands twitched. "Did you?" She responded blankly. "Where is he?"

"You must come with me." He urged her tenderly, placing his hands to her shoulders. To his surprise, her eyes had yet to change back to blue. "Ash...got to Phoebus before I could." Alliahnna's head shot up. She rose from her chair, whipping around and gaping in horror. Sebastian was pleased. She wasn't broken after all. "He is alive." He quickly added. "Barely," He caressed his thumb under her eye, "But alive." Alliahnna sighed heavily, touching a hand to her chest. "Now," He whispered with a purr, "Before we see him," He tilted her head up with both hands, "I suggest you gain control over those orbs of yours." He chuckled. "Wouldn't want Phoebus to be subjected to a nightmare."

"Right." Alliahnna sighed, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Alliahnna closed her eyes. The reverberating nerves ringing in her arms and legs calmed, the pain in her torso subsided with a soothing chill, the thunder in her mind dissipated. Alliahnna felt at peace with herself. A feeling she thought long lost. When she opened she opened her eyes, Sebastian gaped in horror. "What?" Alliahnna arched a confused brow.

"Your eyes…" He trailed off. "They're still…" Alliahnna tilted her head in confusion. Sebastian produced one of his knives to her. She gazed into the reflection, seeing what he saw. They were still red. "Close your eyes once more. Try again." Alliahnna bobbed her head. She closed her eyes, took a few breaths, and opened them again. No change. They were still red.

Alliahnna quivered in fear. Her heart raced, ready to leap from her chest. Her knees shook. "What's…going on?" Her voice quaked. "Why won't they…why are they…"

"It's progressed farther than I've realized." Sebastian stated. Alliahnna looked up to him. "The demon blood within you. It's reaching its zenith."

"What does that mean?" Alliahnna quivered. "Am I not human anymore? Is our contract-"

"Our contract is still in effect." He assured her. "But I'm afraid you're also running out of time."

"What do you mean?" She screeched. "Sebastian, what's happening to me?"

"Our contract deems I may either collect your soul or your humanity as compensation." Sebastian reminded her, wanting her irrational mind to calm itself. "When I passed my blood unto you, its been traversing through you. Growing and cultivating."

"I know that!" She snapped. "But what does that mean?"

"The more your powers grow, the less your humanity remains." Alliahnna gaped in horror. "Soon…your human essence will be completely replaced. There will be nothing left." Alliahnna stepped back, moving away from him. "And once our contract is complete…your soul will be all that remains."

Alliahnna hissed through her gritted teeth, clenching her fingers. "You never said…" Alliahnna's fangs protruded into her lip. "All this time you've been serving me…you've just been CULTIVATING MY SOUL!"

Sebastian gaped in awe, horrified she would suggest such a thing. "Alliahnna…"

"SHUT UP!" Alliahnna bore her glare into Sebastian. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. "I knew I was becoming more and more like a demon with each day! BUT YOU NEVER SAID I'D HAVE TO…THAT IT WOULD COME TO THE POINT…"

Sebastian approached his hysterical master, opening his arms to console her. Alliahnna lunged a fist, plowing it into his face. Sebastian was caught off guard and knocked off his feet. His eyes were frozen open in dismay. He touched his cheek, still able to feel the blow. Alliahnna huffed and heaved frantically. Tears were rolling down her cheek.

Alliahnna turned her back to him. She placed her hands to her elbows, sinking into herself. "Get out of my sight." She commanded.

"My Lady…"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sebastian froze. Sobs Alliahnna tried to quiet squeaked from her trembling body. Resigning himself to her request, Sebastian shifted to one knee and bowed his head. "Yes…My Lady." He struggled to acquiesce. "Forgive me." Was all he said before he vanished.

Alliahnna dropped to her knees, hugging her shoulders. Her tears dripped to the ground like waterfalls. She sobbed in deep despair. First her parents, then Ciel…now the very thing that allows her to live. "He's only wanted my soul this whole time." She droned. "He knew of the time limit…yet never told me." She dug her fingers into her head, feeling the world crashing around her. "Nothing…" She whispered. "In the end…I have nothing." She touched her head to the ground, falling further into her misery.

"Forgive me…Ciel."

**To be continued!**

**Next chapter coming soon**


	43. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**Moving on! **

**(^)**

"Here is your food." The waitress placed plates of food in front of Schneizel and Maes. "And here's the drinks your ordered."

"Thank you." Schneizel bowed his head. The waitress curtsied and moved to take care of customers waving her down. Schneizel and Maes prodded and picked at their food slowly, trying to make as much time pass as possible.

About 45 minutes ago, Maes and Schneizel left the St. Katherine memorial site. Alliahnna and the angel known as Angela were engaging in a heated battle. Fearing for their safety, Alliahnna told them to leave. Maes told Alliahnna they would be waiting for her at the Pub and Diner, and that she was to meet them there. Angel or not, it only takes Alliahnna five minutes – ten at most – to deal with someone. It was 6:30. The sky was darkened. She was late.

Maes wanted to burst out of the diner and go looking for her. Schneizel assured him Alliahnna was possibly talking with Sebastian about the current situation. They always spoke after tense moments, debating on the circumstances, theories, and evidence they acquired. It's how they would present efficient reports to Schneizel.

"Could they possibly be talking about Alliahnna's little secret?" Maes assumed out of the blue. "About her being a demon." Schneizel stopped his fork an inch before his mouth. Chills ran down his spine. He glanced to Maes, seeing the man staring intensely at him. "That Angela woman told me." He explained. "She said she was going to kill me for serving a demon. I merely thought she was insulting Alliahnna. But after what I witnessed, I can only theorize that the insult was meant to be as literal as it was resentful." Schneizel placed his fork down, sighing with defeat. "You knew. Didn't you, Lord?"

"I was aware for many years, and was brought into the loop several months ago." He admitted shamefully. "Phoebus and I both."

Maes was taken aback. "Why didn't you tell me? Anyone?"

"It wasn't our secret to tell. As for Alliahnna, she didn't want you brought into the nightmare she's been living."

"What nightmare is that?"

"The woman you met is related to the man who killed Alliahnna's family." Maes gaped in horror. "Alliahnna told me years ago, and Soma came to me back in Halnare."

"How does this relate to Alliahnna being a demon?"

"Sebastian is a demon himself." Maes drank his wine, wanting to suppress his shock. "He came to Alliahnna and gave her the power of a demon. Turning her into one. She desired the power to obtain her revenge for her family."

"And this Angel and her friend are responsible?"

"Yes."

"PFFT!" Maes scoffed. "Then I'm glad I love Alliahnna in every sense of the word." He announced happily. Schneizel sneered his nose and brow. That was his daughter he was speaking of. "Demon or not, Alliahnna has been one of the most upstanding and fantastic women I've ever met. I'd follow her all the way to Hell."

"Here-Here." Schneizel raised his glass. Maes tapped his glass to Schneizel's and they drank in cheers. "Maybe when Alliahnna gets here we can take her out to celebrate."

"Cheers to that too." Maes and Schneizel clanged their glasses and drank again.

"Excuse me." Their waitress approached them again. "Pardon the interruption, but a message arrived for you."

"Oh." Schneizel dabbed his mouth with a cloth. "From whom?"

"He didn't say." She answered in as much perplexity. "Only that a young girl wearing a hood said to get this to you right away."

"Young girl in a hood?" Maes remarked. Schneizel took the envelope. The waitress excused herself. "Could she mean Alliahnna?"

"Maybe." Schneizel opened the envelope. There was a piece of paper with a long letter written in Alliahnna's hand writing. "But why would she…" Schneizel trailed off as his eyes speed read the letter. His eyes widened in horror, glossing with tears. His fingers curled into the letter.

"What's wrong?" Maes asked. Schneizel massaged his fingers on his eyes. He set it down on the table, sucking his lips in distress. Maes started to grow worried. "What happened? Is Alliahnna alright?" Schneizel moved the letter to Maes, keeping his face down so not to let anyone see the tears gathering in his eyes. Maes's eyes ran over the letter. The air in his throat hitched into a lump. "No…" He moaned. "No…no…"

Schneizel put money on the table, not caring about the excess change. "Let's go." He commanded gruffly.

"Go where?" Maes's voice cracked.

"To the Undertaker's shop." Schneizel swallowed. "Then…we'll think of something."

**(^)**

The train horn whistled into the night sky, steam trailing after the train as it dashed down the tracks. The train rattled and shook as it traversed over the tracks. The night covered land passed by the windows in a blur. The moon was high in the sky, glazing the land in a bright luminescence. Sitting in the corner of a private booth, hiding her face under a black cloak – Alliahnna watched the scenery pass by her with a deadpan expression. Her once sapphire eyes trapped in their crimson glare bore holes into the seemingly peaceful countryside, wishing it would burst into flames right before her eyes.

_Dear Schneizel,_

_Seeing as I'm sure Maes is already included in my little secret, feel free to share this message with him, and make sure Phoebus reads it as well._

_By the time you receive this, I will be on a train returning to Paris. I'm sorry I won't be there to attend the gathering with you. Tell Elizabeth and the others I'm sorry. But I can't stay with you all any longer. Not the way things are._

Alliahnna slumped in her seat with a dismayed sigh. She could only hear Elizabeth reciting the rant she was going to give Alliahnna if she ever saw her again. But that was nothing compared to the losses of that day.

_I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm leaving. It's because I have to. I won't risk the lives of those I care about any longer. _

The faces of Taylor and Carmichael plagued her mind.

**(^)**

_About an hour ago, Prescott and Jonathan were found dead in an alleyway._

Maes and Schneizel found their way to Undertaker's shop.Undertaker guided the two to the back room, showing them the bodies of Prescott and Jonathan.

_Prescott had been stabbed in the heart by Angela, while Jonathan took his life after being threatened by her. _

Schneizel bowed his head, clenching his fingers into tight fists.Maes dropped to his knees, weeping for his friends. Schneizel put his hands to his shoulders, trying in vain to comfort the crying man.

**(^)**

Esmeralda burst into the hospital in a panic. The doctors pointed in the general direction he was in and she ran after him.

_Phoebus was discovered by Sebastian, bleeding and on the brink of death. A wound deep in his side, inflicted by Ash. _

Esmeralda barged her way into the room. Phoebus was lying in his bed, bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Phoebus smiled weakly to Esmeralda. She dove to him, hugging him.

_Had Sebastian not gotten to him, Phoebus would not be present to live his life with Esmeralda and their arriving baby. How unfortunate I may not be able to witness their child's birth._

Esmeralda told Phoebus of what has happened while he was in the hospital. Phoebus gaped in despair. Alliahnna had left.

**(^)**

_I won't prolong what will inevitably happen any longer. On its own, my humanity is coming to an end. The life I had with you, Phoebus – everyone – is coming to an end. Such is the fate of a Phantomhive._

Alliahnna ran a hand through her hair, reveling in the shortened locks. She kept forgetting she relieved herself of the portion of human vanity. She would run a hand through it, constantly reminding herself that he locks were shortened. Constantly reminding herself…that her old life, the one she desperately clutched to…was over.

_The terms of my contract with Sebastian are as follows: Since I am a substitute demon, I am a stand in on the contract he formed with Ciel eight years ago.__Because I had the desire for revenge against the same person who killed my parents and brother, I was allowed to continue the contract…with an addition._

**(^)**

_I was given the strength, agility, and skills of a demon. I was gifted with a power that could bring a person's worst nightmares into view._

Sebastian watched from on high on the treetops as Alliahnna train passed by.

_The terms of this contract were that I surrender my soul or humanity. I chose my humanity._

Sebastian dashed after the train, keeping to the shadows and out of sight. As per the terms of Alliahnna's orders.

_I wanted to live with Sebastian. I wanted to be with him. Because...for the first time in years…I loved him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But now, after everything that's happened, losing my soul sounds easier._

Sebastian furrowed his brow, gritting his teeth heatedly. His crimson red eyes ignited into a flaming aurora pink.

**(^)**

Zanosuke looked out to the wondrous city of Toulouse, relishing in the glow of the lights reflecting off the riverbank. Jasper approached Zanosuke, standing beside him. He let out a relieved sigh and asked, "Shall we take our leave?"

"Yes." He agreed solemnly, lowering his head. "I think we have lingered long enough."

_For some time now – since I became a demon actually – I have slowly been turning into a full blooded demon. My humanity was being replaced little by little. _

_I grew stronger, aggressive, faster. I was turning into what Sebastian and his family have been for centuries. I thought nothing of it._

Zanosuke and Jasper leapt across the building with the speed of the wind. They knew not where they would go. Only that they would travel the human world for a while longer. That is until they felt they were needed to intervene.

_But recently I learned that I have a time limit. The longer it takes for me to complete my contract, the farther the demon essence within me will progress, consuming my entire being. In the event that happens, I will have to offer up my soul as collateral._

"Does Elizabeth know?" Jasper asked.

"I left her a note." Zanosuke answered monotonously. "Since she does not recall any of us being demons, I explained I was forced to return home."

"A personal request from Alliahnna, was it not?"

"Yes. She did not want Elizabeth part of this any further." Jasper bobbed his head in understanding. That's the kind of girl Jasper figured Alliahnna out to be. Kind, considerate, and protective. "Do you think they will be alright?" Zanosuke asked his father, sauntering along on dirt paved pathway. "Sebastian and Alliahnna, I mean."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Jasper smirked. "This is just a lovers tiff." He reassured his son. "They will sort things out, and do what needs to be done."

"Are you sure they will be victorious?" Zanosuke worried. "Alliahnna is in a fragile state of mind, and Sebastian…" He lowered his head, not sure what to think of Sebastian.

"My, my, Zanosuke." Jasper cooed teasingly. "Concerned for the little Phantomhive, are we?" Zanosuke's cheeks flushed bright red. He turned away, clearing his throat embarrassingly. Jasper smiled to the night sky, watching as the steadily appearing stars glittered. "Those two will make it through this. I know it." He grinned proudly. "They are my son and daughter after all."

**(^)**

_Normally, Sebastian would not be permitted to touch my soul if I became a demon. But because of our contract and the fact he made me what I am, I will be forced to give him my soul. I will fade from existence._

Soma and Agni found Elizabeth and Paula. The two explained slowly and cautiously to Elizabeth that Alliahnna had left. And from the sounds of things she had no intention of returning.

_No need to worry. It won't be for nothing._

Elizabeth broke into tears, shaking her head as she buried her face into Paula's chest.

_I plan to take Angela and Ash with me._

Paula caressed Elizabeth's back, trying to comfort her. Agni massaged his arm with shame. Soma bit into his lip, trying not to shed a tear. He could not prevent that lonely tear from trickling over his cheek. That one tear which held the love he felt for Alliahnna.

**(^)**

Bardroy, Hana, Mey-Rin, and Finnian sat in Mr. Tanaka's hotel room, gathered together as they mourned the loss of their two friends, and prayed for Alliahnna to return one day.

Mr. Tanaka stood outside the hotel room, pressing his back to the door frame with a somber sigh.

_Encased is a key that I want you to give to Tanaka. _

Mr. Tanaka marveled at the key, smiling as if looking at a family heirloom.

_He will know what to do with it when the time is right._

**(^)**

_I know this is heartbreaking for you. But believe me when I say it is for the best._ _I can't risk the lives of innocents or you lot any further._

Hearing the rumors spreading about Toulouse, The Viscount found Lao and Ran-Mao roaming the city. He told them of what had happened.

_Taylor and Carmichael should not have perished. After what happened to Phoebus, I will not…no…I cannot lose anyone else._

The two Chinese diplomats gaped in surprise. Lao shouldn't be too surprised. Phantomhives were notorious for vanishing without so much as a word.

**(^)**

"Madam." Alliahnna twitched at the deep male voice, breaking away from her deep thoughts. Looking in the reflection of the window, Alliahnna could see the train conductor standing in the doorway of her booth. He extended a hand out. "Ticket please." Alliahnna furrowed her brow, growling at the annoyance. She shot her hand out gruffly, producing the ticket. The conductor stamped it, bowing his head in thanks. "Have a pleasant trip, madam." He took his leave, closing the door behind him.

"Pleasant." Alliahnna muttered disdainfully. She bit her teeth into her lip. "Such a vulgar word." Her fang pierced the one side of her lip.

_After I killed Mooska Von Laputa, I was approached by the Angel known as Ash Landers. As the monster that killed my parents and brother, Ash made it clear that the longer our game of vengeance lasted, the more people would suffer at his hand. Taking control of Mooska and Sumano was only the tip of the iceberg. A minor warning that he could take anyone he pleased without so much as flinching. _

Alliahnna glanced to her hand, seeing the blood of the two men staining the skin. As well as the blood of those who have perished because of her.

_In Halnare, I engaged in a heated battle with his female counterpart Angela. She told me those who served the filthy and vile would be terminated; burned in a cleansing flame like London._

**(^)**

_And now…for the fourth time…I have encountered the two Angels. This time…their visit came with a price. One I was not ready to pay, but naïve for not expecting it._

Sebastian touched down on the caboose of the train, nesting and crouching comfortably below the window so not to rouse curiosity.

_During the Summer Festival, many people lost their lives and there were many injured. When the train was invaded, blood was shed because of two who bared a grudge against me. In Halnare, innocent people were infected and forced to turn on their family and friends. Now, here in Toulouse, two officers whom I respected and cared for were killed. The man I revered as an elder brother nearly became a casualty of a war that began with me and my family. _

Sebastian sighed heavily in woe. Glancing back, he imagined Alliahnna sitting alone in her booth. Her mind wrapped in the cold grip of her sorrow.

_You and Maes almost joined them. I cannot sit by and allow this to continue. Nor can I prolong what is clearly going to happen._

**(^)**

Daylight finally broke through the night. The dew covered trees and grass glittered in the rising sun. "NOW ENTERING PARIS STATION!" The conductor announced at the top of his lungs. "PREPARE TO DISEMBARK!"

_There is a fight coming, Schneizel. A fight that will decide the fate of my family and the land I have called my home. _

Alliahnna gathered herself, fixing her askew uniform.

_The eventuality is that I will become a demon or I will lose my soul. I may even die in this battle I am about to enter. Even so, I want to keep this between you, Maes, and Phoebus. Do not tell Elizabeth. Do not tell Soma. Do not tell anyone. _

Alliahnna opened the door of her booth, meandering into the crowd of exiting people.

_If I do not return or give a clue to my whereabouts in one month's time, you are to pronounce me dead. _

Alliahnna dismounted from the train, aided by a kind gentleman. She bowed her head, revealing a smile beyond her hood.

_I know this is brash, I know this is irrational. But I have to do this. I can't run any longer. I can't allow these monsters to take anyone else from me. No one will ever die in my place again._

Sebastian peered from around the corner of a pillar in the train station, watching carefully as Alliahnna immersed herself within the thick crowd._ Alliahnna…_He called to her in his mind.

**(^)**

_Schneizel…father…Since the day you took me in eight years ago, you and Phoebus both have filled the void left by my parents and brother._

Marques Lydia granted Schneizel to bury his two friends in the St. Katherine's Memorial Site. A testament to the service they gifted Toulouse and their great city of Paris. Schneizel and Maes thanked the Marques. But they wished to do something different.

**(^)**

_I admit I tried to push you both away. _

Undertaker closed the tops of the coffins. Grell prepared the incinerator.

_I didn't want anyone in my life. I wanted to be alone. _

Maes, Schneizel, and Lydia – who insisted she bear witness to the cremation – watched the coffins as they were prepared to be cremated.

_But I couldn't deny the growing love I felt for you both. _

Hobbling with an arm around Esmeralda, Phoebus entered into Undertaker's shop, wanting to witness the final voyage of his comrades.

_Never could I imagine my life without you two._

From the moment the coffins entered, Schneizel, Phoebus, and the others watched as the coffins turned to ash right before their eyes. All but Esmeralda saluted. She lowered her head, muttering a pray for their safe voyage into the afterlife. Schneizel, Phoebus, and Maes felt tears falling down their cheeks.

**(^)**

_Thank you. _

Alliahnna stood in the center of the street, gazing to the sky with glossy eyes.__

_For everything you have done, for the life you have given me, for the love you've shared…Thank you._

Alliahnna closed her eyes, flooding her tears over her cheek.__

_And Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Forever and Always _

_Alliahnna P. Britannia. – Your Daughter_

**(^)**

"So…" Soma huffed, lying back on the hotel bed with his hands folded behind his head, "Alliahnna's left." He commented. "Sebastian has disappeared, as have his brother and father. Taylor and Carmichael have ascended to heaven, and Phoebus is in the hospital."

"This trip is in shambles." Elizabeth whimpered, leaning her head onto Paula's shoulder. "We were all supposed to celebrate together."

"I here ya, Ms. Elizabeth." Mey-Rin agreed. "I wanted to see Alliahnna in her dress, gliding across the dance floor."

"I wanted to see her dancing with Sebastian." Elizabeth hugged her hands to her elbows. "It would have been their first dance as a couple."

"But why did she leave?" Finnian asked, standing against the wall with Agni. "More importantly, why did Zanosuke and Jasper leave too?" Elizabeth cringed at Zanosuke's name. "Sebastian's gone because he's in service to Alliahnna. But why would Zanosuke and Jasper leave?"

"Zano said he needed to return home urgently." Elizabeth announced, showing him the letter left for her. "He and Jasper had a family matter to attend to."

"Do you get that feeling we're being kept out of the loop about something?" Bardroy grumbled.

"Sometimes." Hana agreed. "Especially lately."

"Alliahnna did say she felt like she was being followed." Soma stated out of the blue. All eyes fell onto him. Soma swallowed nervously, recalling Alliahnna wanted to keep this secret. But, now that she's left, it didn't seem like it mattered. "Back in Halnare, Alliahnna told me she believed the ones who killed her parents and Ciel were following her." Everyone gaped in horror. "After what happened to Taylor and Carmichael, Alliahnna must have blamed herself."

"She's going to confront her family's killer?" Agni gasped in horror. "I do not know if that is foolish or brave."

"I think it's noble." Elizabeth commented sternly. "For six years I've wondered what kind of person could kill Ciel. Who could do something like this to Alliahnna?" She narrowed her eyes heatedly, nearly burning a hole into everyone around. "Now that I see he's a coward, I have no doubt in my mind Alliahnna will prevail! She'll avenge her family and come back to us." Nods cascaded around the room, approving and confident smiles beaming. _You'll be back, Alliahnna. _Elizabeth hugged her hands to her chest. _I know it._

**(^)**

Alliahnna wandered through the streets of Paris, keeping her head low and her eyes to the ground. The sounds of rushing footsteps vibrated the ground, traveling up her legs. Horses drawing carriages neighed as their reins were tugged, startling her from her train of thought. The voices of the large crowd echoed throughout the city, ringing in Alliahnna's ears. Her senses had grown sensitive in the last few days. This must have been what Sebastian meant. The demon within her was growing stronger. It made her wonder how much time she had left.

"So loud. OOF!" Alliahnna bounced off of someone, falling to her butt.

"HEY!" A bearded wealthy man barked, a young blond woman on his arm. "Watch where the Hell you're walking, you little bitch!"

"You could have moved yourself, you pompous bastard!" Alliahnna roared, climbing to her feet. "Unless your fat ass covers the entire street!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" The man raised a hand. "LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Alliahnna shot her eyes up, locking them with the man's. The man gaped in horror, his hand freezing in mid-swing. He whimpered pitifully. Alliahnna's crimson orbs seeped into him, making his mind blur in a violent haze. "GYAAAHHH!" The man screamed bloody murder, clenching his hands to his head as he dropped to his knees. Just because she was standing there, Alliahnna glanced to the young woman too. Utter despair filled her face. She pulled at her hair, falling to her knees. Alliahnna walked around them, smiling maliciously. She had to admit, it felt good bringing a pompous windbag and his lady to their knees. A shame she couldn't enjoy it for much longer. She was running out of time and needed to figure out where Ash was hiding.

Wanting to escape the crowded streets, Alliahnna retreated to the rooftops, desiring the fresh air and lack of foot traffic for her constantly wandering mind. She also found rooftops to be an excellent shield from the noise. The height always seemed to create a barrier, barring all ground level noises. It was perfect for her to pause for thought.

Since Alliahnna arrived into Paris on the train, she's been immersing herself in the last five years. The day she met Sebastian, Paris always city seemed big. Rife with danger and contained excitement around every corner she turned. She could walk out the front door of the manor and see two peddlers fighting over whose products were of higher quality. But now…the City seemed small, unimportant. The people below were nothing more than rats maneuvering through a maze created by life. Alliahnna, Sebastian, Ash, Angela, Jasper, and Zanosuke – they were the scientists watching them from on high, mocking them as they make wrong turns and get lost. And, more times than anyone could count, eliminating them if they weren't…important. Like expendable characters in a book.

"This tale began because of my family's death." Alliahnna cursed herself, hiding behind a wide sign to a floral shop. "The introduction was the death of my parents, the climax was the apparent death of Ciel, and the conclusion will be brought about by the death of Ash…or me." The thought that Alliahnna might join her family in the afterlife terrified her. That after five years of succumbing to the power given to her, it would all amount to nothing. Her parents and Ciel will have died in vain and the family name of Phantomhive would be tarnished for all of history to mock. The only reason Alliahnna made it to this point…the only way she could have made it to this point…was because Phoebus, Schneizel…and Sebastian stood by her side throughout the turmoil.

"Hmph." Alliahnna scoffed to herself, smiling derisively. "Ciel being alive, substitute demons before me, my humanity or soul, now a time limit." She was recalling secrets Sebastian revealed to her throughout their time together. "No matter how horrible the secret, he always had a justification behind it." Alliahnna glanced behind her to a chimney stock. "That justification was you were trying to protect me!" She shouted, turning completely to the chimney. "Just as you're doing now." When nothing seemed to happen, Alliahnna giggled lightly. "I forgot. I told you I didn't want to see you." She tucked her shortened hair behind her ear, cursing herself. "You can come out now Sebastian." She ordered tenderly. "I know you're there." White gloved fingers curled around the corner of the chimney. Sebastian gradually emerged from behind the chimney, a remorseful expression plastered to his face. He approached his master in slow strides, coming within five feet of her. Alliahnna removed the hood of her cloak. Sebastian gaped in awe at the shortened, groomed locks. Had he not known better, Sebastian would swear on the bible Alliahnna was Ciel. "In case you're wondering, you didn't disobey my orders." Alliahnna commented, breaking Sebastian from his daze. "I didn't see you. I just knew you'd be following me."

Sebastian smiled warmly, appreciating in her faith. "Have I truly become so predictable?"

"Just to me."

Sebastian laughed at himself. "You really are amazing, My Lady." He commended her. "Would it be too bold of me to ask for your forgiveness?"

Alliahnna shook her head. "Not at all." She reassured him. "Ever secret you've ever kept from me was to shield me. As is the task of a Butler."

Sebastian bowed at the hip, casting a hand across his chest. "If I cannot protect you from horrifying truths," Sebastian extended the hand outward, grasping Alliahnna's chin gently, "What kind of lover would I be?"

Alliahnna's cheeks flushed dreamily. The feel of his hand to her skin, the sound of his gentle yet commanding tone – chills of pleasure slithered over Alliahnna's spine. She touched the hand, caressing it lovingly. A powerful warmth filled her heart, melting the cold ice that formed. "I love you…Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked menacingly, chuckling in the back of his throat. Alliahnna's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Moving in closer, Sebastian snaked a hand around her waist, bringing his face closer to hers. Alliahnna gazed deep into his eyes. Her mind blurred as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. "I love you too…Alliahnna." Sebastian moved and brought his lips to hers, claiming her mouth in a warm kiss. Alliahnna's body melted in his embrace. Sebastian's arm tightened its grip, keeping her from slipping away. His tongue traveled to every inch of her mouth. Alliahnna's fingers curled into his shoulders. As they parted form the kiss, Alliahnna let out an audible dazed moan. "Shall we bring this tale to an end?" Sebastian teased, removing the drool from his jaw with his thumb. Alliahnna nodded her head firmly. "Good." Sebastian placed his hands to her shoulder and turned her around. He put her attention to the Notre Dame cathedral. "Because your target is in the sacred halls of the refurbished cathedral, awaiting your arrival."

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer." Alliahnna suggested brazenly. "This story of ours has progressed for five years." She smirked, licking her lips hungrily. "It time we brought it to an end."

**To be continued.**


	44. Once more into the Cathedral

**Once more into the Cathedral**

**This is the final chapter folks. I hope you enjoy it.**

**{/(S)\}**

_Once upon a time, on a quiet night in London, there were a pair of twins sleeping peacefully in their bed – Ciel and Alliahnna Phantomhive. The twins were more than brother and sister. They were the best of friends; always joined at the hip and hand, never going anywhere without the other. Parks, rooms in the manor, bathing together – everywhere and anywhere, Ciel and Alliahnna would be together. Except for when one had to use the restroom. Even they believed in privacy._

_For years they shared the same bed, neither one wanting to be without the other; needing to see their better half when they awoke. They used hand signals, created their own language, and used Morse Code in order to play tricks on unsuspecting people. Mainly their parents and Elizabeth. They were the terrible twinsomes. Ciel – the Imp Genius who came up with their little tricks or snack heists. Alliahnna – the Silver Tongued Saint who could get them out of trouble with a little sob story. _

_Ciel was the strategist of the twins – The chess player. He planned things out to the letter and marveled in outsmarting his seniors. Alliahnna was his bodyguard. No one was allowed to touch her brother without her permission. A perfect, symbiotic relationship; They completed each other. _

_One night, after a day on the town for their birthday, Ciel and Alliahnna were sleeping in their bed, dreaming happily through the stomach aches they acquired. They were roused awake by the smell of smoke. Their home had been lit ablaze. They managed to escape from their fiery prison. But their parents were consumed. Things changed after that. Ciel and Alliahnna grew farther and farther apart. The terrible twinsomes slowly parted. The same page they remained on for 10 years ripped in half. They forever remained on opposite sides, turning their backs on one another. Alliahnna may have protected Ciel from harm and Ciel protected Alliahnna from legal troubles, but that was all. _

_Unable to stand being in the same house, Alliahnna packed her things and went to live with the Count of Paris, Schneizel El. Britannia – an old friend of Vincent Phantomhive. He graciously welcomed Alliahnna into his home, and allowed her to stay for as long as she wished. Meanwhile, Ciel lived out his days in London as the Earl Phantomhive. Little did Alliahnna know, Ciel acquired a butler by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. _

_Two years later, Alliahnna received a disturbing message from Mr. Tanaka. It stated that Ciel and all of London were in peril. With a moment's hesitation, Alliahnna packed her things and immediately returned to London._

_When Alliahnna arrived, all of London was in flames. People screaming, buildings crumbling – a Hell Fire that had touched the very clouds was consuming the city. Alliahnna found her way to Ciel. He was on the crumbling London Bridge. Beside him was the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, doing battle with a amethyst angel by the name of Ash Landers._

_Seeing Ciel in danger, Alliahnna lashed out with a pipe she discovered, scarring the Angel's face and stabbing him in the chest. The tables were soon turned. Ash lashed out at Alliahnna with that very same pipe. Ciel threw himself in the line of fire, and died in Alliahnna's arm._

_It was then Alliahnna was returned to Paris, and slipped into a never ending purgatory. Schneizel may have adopted her, but not even his love could bring Alliahnna out of her reoccurring nightmares of Ciel's death plagued her mind, draining the life from her body._

**{/(S)\}**

_It was a year later Sebastian came to me, offering me a chance to continue where Ciel left off – becoming my butler, turning me into a substitute demon, bestowing me the power to bring a person's worst nightmares to life, and a chance to attain the vengeance my family longed for. The price: My humanity or Soul. I chose to give my humanity to Sebastian. Not only because I learned Ciel was still alive, but because I wished to stay by his side. I wanted to live out my life with Sebastian. I love him. Odd how it took me five years to realize it._

_In those five years, my best friend Elizabeth reentered my life. Zanosuke, Sebastian's brother, made an attempt to shake my faith in Sebastian. Finally Jasper, Sebastian's father, tried to break us apart. My bond with these three grew when they witnessed how strong I am. Angela and Ash have used those around me and completely innocent strangers in order to remove me from their side. And now I am at the mercy of a time limit. One, should it run out, would force me to give my soul to Sebastian. At first I would have said yes to the terms. After learning of the time limit, I wanted to fade from existence. But I've been fighter since the days of my childhood. My parents, Ciel, Schneizel, Phoebus, and Sebastian have taught me to always stay strong and live! To fight on my feet rather than die on my knees! Today marks that day._

_For five years I have been living on my knees. Living in fear of the day I would see Ash's cruel eyes boring into me like a smoldering dagger. Carrying the guilt of Ciel being harmed in my stead; the guilt of everyone who has perished in my place. Well no more. I've cast away my fear, resigned myself to my fate – whatever it may be. I will miss my friends, my family. _

_Schneizel…Phoebus…Elizabeth…everyone…goodbye._

**Lao**

Schneizel gazed out of the window of his hotel room. A somber expression plastered to his face he cast his sights beyond the horizon of Toulouse, imagining Paris and Alliahnna roaming its streets with an ambitious expression on her face. Schneizel glanced down to the note still in his hand. Dried tear stains smudged some of the writing. He could feel the emotion Alliahnna put into writing that letter, and how remorseful she felt that she may not return.

"Ugh…" Schneizel sighed somberly. "Alliahnna…" He crushed the paper in his fist. "Please…return."

**Agni**

The summer wind blustered through the sky, whistling through the trees and around the towering buildings. Thick, monstrous clouds gathered overhead, their grey hue casting an ominous shadow. Ash stood atop of the Notre Dame Cathedral, the wind wafting through his snow white hair. He inhaled strongly through his nostrils, bringing the aroma of the impending war gliding over him. "They are drawing near." He purred. A maliciously hungry grin slithered from ear to ear. "I can smell them."

Angela, her wound completely healed, meandered behind him with a death engulfed glare in her eyes. "What a shame." She rumbled. "And here I was hoping this city would meet the same fate as London."

"Oh ye of little faith." Ash chortled mockingly. "You did not pay attention." He hummed. Angela arched a confused brow, unsure of what he meant. "I said they were drawing near." Ash turned around slowly, grinning demonically with a fiery glow in his eye. "I never said they arrived." Reaching into his pocket, Ash retrieved a silver pocket watch. 7:30. "Her train ride was roughly 12 hours. She should have arrived at 7:00." He glanced down to the city of unsuspecting people, relishing in their ignorance. "Time for more people to pay."

**Druitt**

Like a river flowing effortlessly through its creak, Sebastian and Alliahnna darted across the rooftops, whisking through chimney smoke and perched birds without hesitation. The feet barely touched the stone as they launched into the air. Their shadows passed over on the ground, startling pedestrians. But whenever the eyes glanced up, they were only met with the cloudy, blue sky

Sebastian leapt from the tops of poles to the ledges of roofs. Alliahnna slid along clothes lines and ran along walls. Not for a split second did the two stop. The Cathedral in their sights, Sebastian and Alliahnna felt time pressing on them. Which gave Sebastian cause to debrief his master.

"So a sign of Ash's presence first appeared at the Cathedral?" Alliahnna asked.

"Yes. The night you and the boy, Robin, engaged in an illegal fighting match." It was one of the first cases they had worked. There were rumors of illegal fighting matches going on, and a young boy from an unfortunate family was in the center of it.

"How did you come by this information?"

"A man known as Claus, the Phantom Boxer – he is the one who incapacitated you."

An anime vein pulsated in Alliahnna's head. "GRR!" She gritted her teeth heatedly. "I remember! It was that old croon with the cane!" She clenched a vengeful fist. "How I wish I could strangle him!"

Sebastian chuckled at her expense, savoring his Master's roguish behavior. "Unfortunately for you I already dispatched him from this world." Alliahnna pouted childishly. She hated it when he took her prey. "But I can tell you he was marked by Ash. Turned into a Substitute Angel like my little nun concubine." Alliahnna's foot planted onto Sebastian's face. Kicking off she sent him flying into the wall of a building behind him. "Ah yes." He chortled dryly. "The green envy glimmers beneath the crimson rage." He stated snidely. "How foolish of me to forget."

Alliahnna gripped onto his collar, pulling herself close so he could see the rabid anger burning on her face. "I thought I told you never to mention that woman again!"

"It wasn't an order." He split hairs. Just another one of the demon butler's quirks Alliahnna found irksome. "And besides," He tickled a slender finger under her chin, "I had to say something to rankle you." He purred huskily. "You fight at your peak when relieved of stress." Alliahnna's cheeks flushed slightly. Then a bright smile graced her cheeks. She began to forget why she ever wanted him to leave her side.

The air shifted sharply. "HM!" Sebastian furrowed his brow. He wrapped his arms around Alliahnna and launched into the air. A fiery explosion tore from the inside of the wall, bringing down the wall across from it. Alliahnna gaped in horror. The neighboring shops were engulfed in shared flames. Likewise, five more buidlings in random areas exploded into fiery infernos, afflicting their adjacent and neighboring structures. Thick clouds of smoke soared into the air. The people scrambled in a panic, adamantly trying to quell the flames with any water they could find.

"GRR!" Alliahnna's eyes narrowed into refined slits. Her gritted teeth protruded into fangs. "That bastard!" She growled. From the sky she could see the retreating masses, and the brave souls who wished to suppress the flames rushing to give their aid. "It hasn't even been an hour yet!"

"You are surprised he broke his word?" Sebastian asked quizzically, perching on a line.

"It would have been naïve of me not to expect it." She admitted grudgingly, sitting in Sebastian's arms like a bride. "I guess we're all pressed for time."

"Or it could be a matter of impatience." Sebastian proposed, bringing himself and Alliahnna around to face th cathedral. "This battle has persisted for five years. Ash wishes for it to end."

Alliahnna shifted out of his hold, touching to the line. "Then let's end it." She commanded. "Did you bring it?" Sebastian reached behind his back and produced a new attended to rapier. "Good." Alliahnna took it, clipping it to her side. "Let's go!"

**Finnian**

His eyes closed, feeling the fanning wind tainted with smoke, Jasper listened from on top of the Eiffel Tower as the city broke into a minor hysteria. The sounds of encouraging words roaring through the streets. Sprinkles of mist from the splashing water splashed to his skin. Men, women, and children alike trying so hard to help in quelling the flames. Opening his eyes, he could see in the vast distance Sebastian and Alliahnna. He could see them arriving to their destination. The only thing he couldn't see…was what lied beyond.

Jasper sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Angels and Demons doing battle upon a human plane." He recited. "Poetic if not popularly mundane." He rose to his feet,. His long jacket wafted in the wind. "Which side will have its retribution? And which one will fade into the night?"

**Bardroy**

Scarring fists pounded on the thick wooden doors of the cathedral. Feet kicked at the lower thresholds of the door, chipping away the wood. Frantic roars of people seeking sanctuary howled hoarsely. "PLEASE!" A woman screamed desperately, pounding her hands on the door. A small portion of her dress was burned. "LET US IN!" Desperate hands pushed and shoved like battering rams. "OPEN THE DOORS! GIVE US SANCTUARY!"

**Mey-Rin**

Alliahnna and Sebastian observed the mobbing crowd from the side, hiding beyond the massive support. They weren't exactly able to blame them for their current hysteria. Looking back on the town, the fire had spread much more quickly than anticipated. Alliahnna would have sought sanctuary too if it weren't being housed as a hideout.

Half a mile in each direction, the fire had consumed the city in a roaring flame. Many people were retreating to trains, boats, and taking carriages – all escapes were being used. Naturally there was traffic. Others remained behind to try and save their home.

"Let's go." Alliahnna turned on her heels.

"Yes." Sebastian followed after her.

On the one side of the church, there was a barred door disguised under tightly placed wood planks. Alliahnna scoped out the area. No people were around courtesy of the fire. They were focused on the front entrance. Sebastian pried the wood planks open. The two demons shuffled inside. Sebastian closed the planks firmly, enclosing himself and Alliahnna in a dark hall.

Alliahnna took point in the narrow hall, keeping her hand to her sword. Touching a hand to a connecting door, Alliahnna felt an overwhelming presence beyond it. Her breathing picked up in heaves. Her heart raced rapidly. Her rage was boiling. "They're here…" She growled. "I can smell them…" Her claws wavered as they extended. "Their filth!" Sebastian snaked his hands up her back and to her shoulders, feeling the rage filled tension gripping her entire body. He could feel her trembling as she growled rabidly. He understood her apprehension perfectly. Five years of pain, torment, and sorrow were all about to come to an end. All of her hard work and training would either grant her victory or death. Would the Phantomhive name prevail and live on? Or will its era come to a horrific end?

Sebastian brought his mouth to her ear. Semi long locks brushed against the back of the ear. Alliahnna paid no mind. "Do you recall what you promised?" He muttered. "How you would not allow such anger and rage to overcome you?" Alliahnna bit her fang into her lip, drawing a trail of blood. "While they grant you immeasurable strength and power, they cloud your judgment and planning. Brute force, alone, will not win you this battle. You must be cunning, decisive, and focused."

Alliahnna released a heated breath. "Right…" She inhaled deeply into her nose, then exhaled out from her mouth. Her stress and worries vacated from her body. Tingles flittered over her as she released herself. Her mind was on her goal – defeat the Angel who took everything. Ash. How she would do it? Make it up as she goes along. A specialty she and Sebastian became accustomed to. "Let's do this…" Placing a flat palm to the worn out door, Alliahnna pushed the door open.

The air was cold and foreboding. There were moans howling from the thinned rafters. The cathedral had only just been refurbished. It was far from complete. The sun shined through the darkly colored stained glass of the cathedral. Only the flickering of the ignited candelabras granted the small portion of light to the darkened structure. Numerous rows of fresh glossed mahogany benches filled the main sanctuary. Both side parted by a long, velvet red carpeting traveling the center. The linoleum tile flooring, joined by large, thick stone pillars keeping the upper balcony walkway aloft. Chandeliers swung gently side to side from the curved ceiling.

Sebastian and Alliahnna sauntered cautiously toward the center aisle, their eyes darting to every dark crevice and corner they could see. The sounds of their shoes clopped remarkably loud on the floor. Each step made Alliahnna flinch in fear of someone hearing her. Not that they weren't being expected. But one thing was for certain. They weren't making things easy by walking down the aisle.

"Ha-ha-ha…" Sebastian and Alliahnna came to a dead halt. Their brows furrowed. The laughter bounced off the high ceilings. "For a moment…" Ash's voice reverberated from every direction, "I was a little befuddled." Alliahnna scanned one side while Sebastian scanned the other. "I thought for a moment Ciel had donned women's clothing and had come to join us." Hearing his name slip from the contemptuous tongue of that horrid angel made Alliahnna sick. "But after a closer observation…" A swift gust of wind blew over the candles, startling Alliahnna. But she did not lose face, "And a quick recollection of past events…" Sebastian's eyes remained on the shadows. They were moving irregularly, "I realized it was only the little Lady Phantomhive." Ash concluded with disgusted derision.

The candles nearest the podium and stage lit with a blaze. Alliahnna and Sebastian, glaring down the aisle, took their stances. Alliahnna's hand gripped the hilt of her sword. Sebastian drew several silverware knives. Their stainless steel gleamed in the orange glow. In the reflection of the knives were two figures in the shadows of the roaring flames. As the flames died down, Ash and Angela came into view. They stood on either side of the podium, both smirking as if they had already won the upcoming battle, infuriating Alliahnna. Angela was dressed in dominatrix uniform. The long, parted in the front, skirt constructed of feathers hanging limply on the ground. Her whip was already in hand. Ash was still in his butler uniform. A sword similar to Alliahnna's was in his hand.

"As expected, Dear Alliahnna, you and Sebastian do not disappoint." Ash commended them insultingly. He looked at his watch. 8:am on the dot. "You're right on time."

"Yet you began attacking the city several minutes prior." Alliahnna stated. Her voice wavered as she tried to keep her rage under control. "You went back on your word."

Ash chuckled at the young girl. "No-I-did-not." He wagged a finger tauntingly. "I said for every minute you force me to wait after the hour I would begin harming the people." Alliahnna knit her brow sharply, sensing a loop hole she should have seen. "Never did I say I wouldn't attack beforehand." He arched his finger towards the window, addressing the outside. "And if you recall, only the buildings have been decimated."

"With minor casualties, of course." Angela added slyly. "A little _oops _on our part." Alliahnna's eyes narrowed. "Oh dear. We've upset you." She giggled menacingly.

"On the contrary," Alliahnna replied, folding her arms, "I was simply pondering something that's been pulling at me since the fair incident."

"Which is?"

"That you both are nothing more than cowards with wings." Sebastian smirked proudly. _Now is where the tables turn. _"_Angels of the highest order._" Alliahnna mocked Ash with a cheap use of his voice. "_We preserve the pure and good._" She then mimicked Angela."_We cause bloodshed and mayhem for the good of the world. _GIVE ME A BREAK!" The smiles on the Angels instantly faded. "You go after humans and destroy their homes because they can't fight back! You hide in the shadows and strike from behind because you're too scared to face anyone head on!"

"YOU DARE CALL US WEAK?" Angela roared.

A smile tugged at Alliahnna's cheeks. But she kept her composure. Standing straight and tall, ticking hair behind her ear, Alliahnna removed her hand from her sword and glared the insulted angels down defiantly. "For five years I've lived in constant paranoia, and fear, that ONE DAY one of you would appear around the corner and rip my life my hands!" Just as her life in London was taken away forever. "Now that I see you both for the umpteenth time in a row," Alliahnna sighed heavily and shook her head somberly, "You're nothing more than the common suspects I capture on a daily basis."

"Watch your tongue, HUMAN!" Angela roared, her voice breaking. "We are powerful enough to dispatch you to whatever maker spawned you!"

"You hide behind the skirt of your god and the skirts of man, whilst others do your dirty work!" Alliahnna was not about to let up. In her eyes Angela and Ash could spin their words however they wished. It did not dismiss the fact they have always ran away when things became too hectic. "You both are nothing more than common playground bullies who run when they're out matched!" Angela clenched her tightly. Blood began to seep from her palm. "Why anyone fears you is beyond me?" She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward with a brazen smirk. "If only they knew the truth. That god's little helpers are nothing more sinful, little prats that throw tantrums."

Angela frothed at the mouth, growling venomously. She took a step forward, ready to attack. Sebastian readied his knives. Angela wrenched her arm in the air. The thorn covered whip flourished into the air. Ash stretched a hand in front of her. The whip crumbled around Angela, wrapping around her shoulders. Ash smirked and shrugged his shoulders, scoffing admiringly of Alliahnna's hateful insults. "Always so boisterous. Ash unsheathed his sword, holding in it in front of his smirking face. "So bold…" He purred, gliding his gloved fingers like feathers over the steel. "So brave." His voice croaked huskily. "Even in the face of those who clearly out match you, you announce your defiant bravado." His purple eyes glistened in the orange lighting, a demonic grin slithering from ear to ear. "Truly it is what I love most about you." Sebastian grunted with a sharp knit of his brow. "How I would have relished taking you to my bed." Alliahnna's stomach gargled. Luckily her Phantomhive pride prevented her face from showing discomfort. Ash shifted his gaze to Sebastian. "How unfortunate you chose THAT over me." Sebastian smiled proudly, savoring the obvious envy radiating from the angel.

"There's a reason for that." Alliahnna chortled. "He's simply one Hell of a butler." Sebastian couldn't hold back a small chuckle. Alliahnna smiled in kind. "Besides I find demons who do their own dirty work more appealing than Angels who hide behind humans."

Sebastian placed a knife filled hand to his chest and bowed, "Well said, My Lady. But I am sure you find me more than appealing." He teased.

"Yes. I find you aggravatingly tiresome." Sebastian dropped his head in defeat. It was impossible for him to win. What with his master being proud.

"Still able to banter just before battle?" Ash remarked disdainfully. "You both truly are an odd pair." He stepped backwards, his body withdrawing into the shadows. "But now the time for bandying words has passed." He decreed ominously. "T'is truly unfortunate that your partnership will be brought to an end." With a bloodthirsty grin, Angela shifted into her stance, her fingers gripping the whip with eagerness. Alliahnna gripped the hilt of her sword, not taking her eyes off Angela. "But do not fear." Ash held the tip of his sword to his mouth. "I will ensure you both are buried together." A small breath puffed on the tip. All of the candles extinguished with a hiss. Angela and Ash were consumed in the darkness. The entire cathedral fell into a deep black. Not even the light from the stained glass could pierce the shadows. Sebastian and Alliahnna quickly moved to each other's side, standing back to back with their eyes shifting to every crevice and corner they could see.

Sebastian and Alliahnna, so focused on the sounds NOT present, ignored the wails for sanctuary. Those cries fell on deaf ears. Adamantly the two searched the darkness for the Angels, keeping one another in close proximity in case of an attack. Movement was stunted, thoughts were cleared, and all senses were open. Not even a mouse would be permitted to scurry by without Sebastian or Alliahnna lashing out. Neither one dared to even breathe, lest their huffs inhibit their senses.

For ten LONG, AGONIZING seconds not a sound was made. Not a whistle from the breeze, no creaks from the floor, not even so much as a clop from a foot. All that was heard was the frantic, and steadily growing aggravated, cries of the people outside the doors. Their fists pounded away at the wood. Their fingers screeched desperately as they clawed at the threshold.

Alliahnna released a much needed breath. _Whoosh_, came a sharp shift in the air. Alliahnna tensed. A sinister grin shone from the shadows. A sharp gleam sparked in Sebastian's crimson eye. He pushed Alliahnna out of the way. Thorns ripped through the darkness with hiss. Sebastian twisted on his heels. His knives whirled with a razor shine. Sparks flaring into the air as the knife and elongated whip clashed with a screech. Feather drifted down to the floor of the aisle, surrounding the deadlocked Sebastian and Angela. The female angel grinned maliciously, chuckling as the irked Sebastian struggled against her strength.

Sebastian wrenched his hand to the side, moving the whip from his path. He lunged his other knife filled hand for Angela's neck. Angela duck down. Strands of her hair were served by her narrow escape. She swooped a foot into the back of Sebastian's knee. He stooped to the ground. Angela's leg pinned his to the ground. She rolled herself full circle and connected the back of her leg with the back of Sebastian's head. Sebastian was sent sliding into one of the stone pillars. His head crashed through the concrete.

"You're slipping Sebastian!" She cackled, cracking her whip triumphantly. "It would seem your master has softened you up." Sebastian wriggled from the crumbling stone. He groaned dazed, shaking his head of the gravel on his head. "Ciel would have kept you in top form." Angela cracked her whip again, tearing the velvet carpet. "Allow me to put you out of your misery!" Angela launched forward. Her arm was brought around, preparing the whip. Sebastian grunted. His brow furrowed. Angela cast a hand out. The whip whistled through the air. Sebastian's arm shot out, intercepting the knotted hair. The whip grappled to his flesh. Sbeatsain grasped it tight with his gloved hand. "WHAT?" Angela boomed.

Sebastian growled animally. He yanked back on the whip as hard as he could. Angela dug her heels into the ground, trying desperately to stop. Sebastian brought a fist forward. The gloved hand connected with her pale cheek. Every muscle ruptured under the thundering force. Angela's feet escaped from under her. The fist still to her cheek she was plowed into the linoleum. The floor cracked into dust. Sebastian kept his fist on her cheek, forcing her face into the ground like she were a bug. "On the contrary, Miss Blanc," He grunted in a pant, his adrenaline racing, "You will find my current master has kept me in top form." Angela moaned in agony. Her cheek swelled when Sebastian removed his fist. "With how temperamental they can be, I find women more deprave than men." He clarified, kneeling on one knee. "Therefore more riveting to serve." Alliahnna puffed her bangs in insult. Sebastian's smirk widened as his point was proven. Gently he placed his fingers to Angela's jaw, turning her head to face his looming smirk. "And believe me when I say," He purred hungrily, "My Lady will want the most brutal of endings for your transgressions."

The air shifted again. Something passed overhead. Alliahnna shot her gaze up. A sharp, gleaming wave howled from the shadows. Alliahnna dodged with a side flip, perching herself on the back rest of the benches. A deep gash was cut into the stone flooring. A pure white glow resonated from the gash. Twinkling like the stars and moon. The air shifted again. Alliahnna unsheathed her sword. A hand to the blade she held the sword over her head. A rapier connected with her sword with a shrill ting. Ash towered over her, putting all of his strength into his sword. Alliahnna's arms slowly began to give under the immense strength of the angel. The backboard of the bench she was perched upon started to crack.

_He's stronger than Angela! _Alliahnna growled mentally. The muscles in her arms were ready to tear. _Faster as well! _To not seem to confident, Alliahnna admitted to herself she only narrowly escaped his previous strike. For all she knew – or was able to surmise so early in the battle – Ash allowed her to dodge. No matter! She was not about to concede. Not when this nightmare was nearing its end. The man who stole everything from her was standing before her. Her vengeance was only a heart stab away. And nothing was going to take it away.

Taking a deep breath Alliahnna threw her head back, "SEBASTAIN!" She roared at the top of her lungs. Her voice reverberated off the ceiling. Sebastian froze. His hand left Angela's face. Angela shakily turned her attention to the struggling substitute demon. "THIS IS AN ORDER!" Her Faustian mark ignited into a blazing pink. A crow like smirk slithered across his cheeks. "KILL ANGELA BLANC! NO MATTER WHAT!"

For a moment Sebastian hesitated. He was more than aware as to what Alliahnna's plan was. She was going to face Ash herself. Sebastian knew better than anyone how powerful Ash was. He was almost forced to don his true demon form in order to gain the upper hand. An upper hand which was interrupted by Alliahnna's intervention. Foolish and dangerous though he found it, the demon butler was given an order. And, like his master before Alliahnna, he would follow her directions to the letter. He would have faith she knew what she was doing.

"Yes, My Lady." He agreed assertively.

Alliahnna nodded firmly, thanking him for his faith. Returning her defiant glare back to Ash, her anger flared seeing his menacing grin. A sinister smirk glistened on his pale cheeks. He stood atop the benches, forcing his sword upon hers with no effort. He stared down upon her, laughing at her like she was worth nothing. "Facing me – a full blooded Angel - by yourself with no aid from your butler." Ash leaned harder onto his sword, pushing Alliahnna further into bench board. "Now that I say it aloud," He brought his face close to hers, mocking her with his menacing smirk, "It sounds rather foolish." He chortled. Alliahnna growled venomously, pushing up on the sword. Her arms trembled as she forced Ash's sword back. Steadily she rose to her feet. Ash, baffled by her sudden increase in strength, he pressed down. The steel of their swords clattered as she fought back.

"The only foolish thing I've done…" She stepped forward to the next bench, forcing Ash to step back, "IS NOT TAKE YOUR HEAD WITH THAT STRIKE TO YOUR CHEEK!" Alliahnna brought her other foot forward and pressed it to his knee. With a swift flip backward she connected her other knee to his chin. Ash's head jerked back. He stumbled backwards. Alliahnna landed like a perching bat. She breathed with a pleased and shallow hiss. Her fangs protruded from beyond her lips in a hungry grin. Her crimson eyes narrowed into slits. Ash shot a hand out, catching himself on the back board of another bench. Alliahnna lunged forward. She thrust her sword. Ash flipped back behind the bench. Alliahnna's sword pierced the wood. She gaped in horror. Ash leaned on the bench board and thrust his sword next. Alliahnna shifted to the side. Ash's blade grazed the cloth of her blazer, impaling the wooden bench behind her. Gripping the back board, Alliahnna swung her feet around. Ash weaved back. The breeze of her kick grazed his skin. Grabbing her by the ankle he swung her around full circle and launched her into the second floor balcony. Alliahnna crashed through the sill of the arched opening. The stone broke away with a tempered growl. Alliahnna laid dazed against the balcony wall. Chunks of stone lied on her bruised body. "Ugh…" She groaned. "That hurt."

A shadow cast over her, standing on the newly created gap. Alliahnna gasped in fright. Ash stood in the gap with both his and her sword in hand. "And we've only just begun." He thrust her sword for her heart. Alliahnna rolled out of the way. Her sword pierced the rubble. Ash glanced humorously to the side and stabbed his sword down. Alliahnna sprang back on her crouched legs. The sword tip ripped a small seam in her skirt. "HM-HM-HM!" Ash laughed joyously. He charged after Alliahnna, swatting and swinging the swords with listless ferocity. Alliahnna bobbed and weaved out of the way. The swords whisked through the air, tearing it asunder. Loose strands of her hair fell from her head as the swords narrowly missed. Not that she was complaining. It rid her of the split ends.

Alliahnna crouched to the ground as the sword crossed for her head. Ash shifted his stance, striking for her feet. Alliahnna pranced back, keeping her eyes trained on his body and legs. The arms mattered very little to her. The shifting of the body and placing of the feet determined directionality. Without them, his swings would lack power.

Ash brought the swords down like an axe. Alliahnna weaved her body back. The sword touched at the ground by her toes. Alliahnna stepped on them, pinning them. Her claws extended. She moved in and swiped. Ash jerked back, dropping the swords. Her claws caught his uniform, tearing the coat and vest. Ash quickly retaliated and connected a foot with her stomach. Alliahnna slid back to a halt, her nails digging into the ground. The heel of her boot touched the adjacent wall. She released a breath. She had a small window of space between her and Ash. She took this time to study her terrain.

Examining the two rips she's acquired, Alliahnna realized he was getting closer to his mark. The kick and toss were merely to give him a respite. All he need do is hit a vital area and she was done. She needed to be smarter about her approach. Going at him head will only work a small number of times. Eventually he will be able to read her movements and counter. She needed to trip him up. Pierce the deadpan armor he wears. But how? How do you break an Angel?

"That's twice I've nearly cut into that beautiful skin." Ash ran both swords over his tongue, savoring the rich tang of the steel. "I will relish staining your porcelain white skin with blood." Alliahnna hissed through gritted teeth. The way things were going, Ash was going to get his wish. So she darted into the second floor corridor and dashed down the carpeted hall. Ash meandered listlessly into the hall, peering around the corner in time to see her disappear into the darkness. "A chase?" He chortled, running his tongue over his lips. "How exciting."

**Ran Mao**

Sebastian watched the upper wing attentively. It had grown ominously quiet as opposed to the previous rumblings. What was happening up there? His thoughts were interrupted by sinister laughter. Angela pushed up on her elbows, emerging from the rubble floor with a demonically lustful grin. Pebbles fell from her hair. Her, no doubt, blank expression hidden beyond her locks. Her cheek was bruised from Sebastian's fist. But the swelling had gone. "It would seem you and I have the room to ourselves." She rasped.

"So it would appear." Sebastian faced her as she rose to her feet. She dusted the remaining rocks from her person.

"Finally…" Angela breathed in a dull tone, her teeth shown in a blood thirsty grin, "You and I get to share a dance together." She crooned. "Just us…" Her amethyst eyes beamed with dark elation. "A dance to the death."

A humored, if not disgusted, smirk graced Sebastian's face. "Then by all means…Madam," He grunted disdainfully, sliding a foot forward, "Allow me to lead!" Sebastian moved in. Angela stepped back, bringing her whip up. Sebastian drew a knife in both hands. He swatted the whip away. Angela simply shifted her stance and brought the whip around again. Sebastian came to an abrupt halt and snaked to the side. The whip cracked by his ear. His eyes widened when Angela was no longer in front of him. The whip fell to the ground. Its handler vanished.

"That's not leading." A voice whispered in his ear. Sebastian wheeled around too late. "THIS IS LEADING!" Angela's leg connected with the side of his head. Her smashed into the first three rows of benches. Angela admired her work. "Now for the real tour de force!" Angela returned the whip to her hand. The hairs stiffened into a sword. She charged forward, whip sword brought back.

Sebastian suddenly flipped back, smirking as Angela passed under him. The second he touched the ground, Angela twisted around. Her whip collided with three knives, a flash of sparks flaring. Once again the two became deadlocked in their dance. "My turn!" He growled. Reaching his free hand under his deadlocked arm, Sebastian clamped his hand to Angela's wrist, bringing it under her whip. "Take notes." He jerked his and Angela's arms above each other's head. He face came within inches of Angela's. Her moon coated cheeks flushed bright pink. "This is my favorite step…" He purred. His hot breath tormented her lips. He got in closer. Lips an inch from Angela's. He smirked, and plunged his knee right into her stomach.

"GAH!" Angela gasped in agony, her eyes widened with pain. Saliva trickled along her jaw.

"The Gut Breaker." Sebastian hooted. White hot pain flared in Angela's abdomen, robbing her knees of their strength. Sebastian kept a firm hold of her wrist, prolonging her pain as she crumbled for the ground. Her head hung limply. The breath retreated from her burning lungs. Her eyes trembled in abject horror. How is it she has been brought to her knees, not once, but three times? Why was she…so…weak? "It's such a shame." Sebastian mocked her. His cat like grin alit with his gleaming crimson orbs, boring hateful daggers into the heaving angel. "To think the one who subjected me to such a humiliating torture is on her knees." Angela gritted her teeth. "Personally I find Lady Elizabeth's death defying embraces and desire for frilly and cute more of a threat." His words dug into her pride like a knife. How dare he compare her to a human. "How low you have truly fallen." With a roar Angela lunged herself upward. Sebastian plunged his knee into her stomach again robbing the wind from her lungs again. "Personally i think you would have served Ash better by remaining within him." He whirled Angela over his head. She let out a painful yelp as her back hit the ground. "But now I understand why he cast you out. I'd hate to have such a crutch standing behind me as well."

"Yet…" She rasped hoarsely, "You keep that…" Shakily she forced her head to tilt up. A dark half small crept on her lips, "Worthless human so close to your hip." She scoffed cynically. "Having to watch over her all day long!"

"Dear Lady your ignorance knows no bounds." Sebastian smashed a foot into her face. "My Master hasn't been _human _since our contract was formed." He flicked his wrist. Knives pierced Angela's hands and ankles. She bit her lip, fighting the raw pain. "And I certainly do not have to watch over her."

**PSYCH! HAHAHA! **

**Till next time folks!**


	45. The Demon of Phantomhive

**The Demon**

**of**

**Phantomhive**

**Let's continue shall we. ;)**

**I'm going to describe the cathedral as best as I can. Do not hold it against me if I'm incorrect. I only have photos to work with.**

**Undertaker**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Schneizel, relaxing in the comfort of his hotel room arm chair, glanced up from his novel in bewilderment. "Enter…" He granted. The door opened with a timid creak. Schneizel was pleased to see Phoebus had come to pay him a visit. "Ah…" He sighed happily, uncrossing his legs. It was a pleasant surprise for 10:30 in the morning. "Hello." He rose to his feet. "Please come in." He welcomed.

Phoebus bowed his head graciously. He pushed the door open. He kept a hand to his side. The wound had yet to heal completely. Schneizel rushed to his side and helped him to the chair he was sitting in. Phoebus wanted to protest. The pain in his side was so sharp he doubted he could protest at in a library. It was not as simply as the wound hurting. Phoebus's muscles were in pain from the stitching and Ash's foot. He released a pleased and exhausted sigh, slumping fully into the comfort of the cushioned chair. His head fell against the headrest. His chest rose and fell as he fought to regain his breath.

"You took a great risk coming here." Schneizel lectured his impulsive friend. He sat on the edge of his bed, smiling warmly to his wounded friend. "The Doctor said you must rest if you want your wound to even consider closing."

"The doctor also said I shouldn't drink whisky with sleeping medication." Phoebus countered with playful cynicism. "Best treatment for a hangover."

"You mean the treatment that rendered you to the point of unconsciousness, and subjected you to intense stomach pains and constant vomiting?"

"Hey! My head stopped hurting!"

"Until the next morning." Schneizel mumbled sardonically.

"I CAME HERE TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE, YA KNOW!" He blurted. Phoebus cleared his throat loudly. His cheeks flushed bright pink with shame. Schneizel smirked menacingly. Phoebus leaned forward as best as he could. His elbows to his thighs, Phoebus let his head drop solemnly. Half his face was shadowed, obscuring his somber expression from his lord. "She said she wasn't going to return." He muttered. Schneizel's smile faded immediately. "She said…you are to pronounce her dead should we not receive word…" Phoebus' voice cracked. His eyes started to grow glossy. "Our little girl…" He gritted his teeth; shook his head, "We cannot allow this to happen!" He pleaded to Schneizel. "We must go to Paris and-"

"And what, Phoebus?" Schneizel quizzed him firmly. "Serve as moral support?" He leaned in toward Phoebus, making his underling see the utter helplessness he felt. "Or perhaps you meant we should give our meniscal aid and get killed in the process?" Schneizel knew how he must have sounded to the wound lieutenant. But his disparagement was a necessary one. Phoebus retreated into himself, slumping into his seat. The idea was ridiculous – he was mindful. But sitting there, several cities from his little sister, unable to give aid to his commanding officer…he could not bear it. "I understand your feelings, Phoebus. I too wish we could be by her side." Schneizel curled his hand into a fist. His hand trembled. "I want nothing more than to bring our girl home to us and live our lives like we used to." He squeezed his eyes closed, fighting the tears pulling at the corners of his eyes. "But I know it will not be so." When he opened his eyes he gazed to the wooden floor. Tears trickled to the wood. "I knew, one day…she would be taken from us…from me." Reaching into his shirt, he grasped a golden locket that had his initials engraved upon the golden locket latch. "And every day I feared that moment," Popping it open, a picture of him and Phoebus hugging Alliahnna rested inside. He laughed dryly, but with nostalgia, "I would find myself thinking about that bright eyed little girl that came to me after a horrible family feud and how she grew into the beautiful woman I've grown to love."

Phoebus let a small chuckle escape his lips. "And in that time we've watched her solve crimes of the most heinous, make numerous friends, put corrupt officials into prison, save the people of Paris…and fall in love."

"Oui…" Schneizel bobbed his head. "Of that I am truly proud to have witnessed." He closed the locket, returning it to his shirt. "Demon, human – I care not. So long as someone Alliahnna trusts unconditionally is looking after her…" Schneizel leaned back on his hands, sighing with relief, "I feel as if I can rest easy."

"Amen to that, old friend." Phoebus agreed, raising a fist in the air. He rested in the chair, sprawling out comfortably as he looked to the ceiling. "Amen to that."

**Ash Landers**

From the second floor and now to the third – Schneizel was led about the cathedral like a dog on a leash. _Where was Alliahnna going? _He often wondered. _Why traverse these floors?_ "No matter…" He chuckled. "She only prolongs the inevitable."

Portraits of previous priests hung on the hallways walls. Statues of holy saviors rested on either side. Ash stepped nonchalantly down the corridor. His dress shoes thudded loudly, echoing off the walls. From side to side his gaze swayed. The connecting hallways were darkened, stark. No light made it into the cathedral. The dark terrors which took place beneath its halls in the catacombs still tarnished its holy ground. Therefore, until a sign deems otherwise, no light shall enter those halls. A cleansing must wash over the floors and walls to rejuvenate is holy standing.

"Hmm…" Disturbances in the flooring indicated the direction in which Alliahnna retreated. Ash was unable to reframe from ridiculing her withdrawal. For one skilled in mystery solving and crime fighting, one would think she possessed some sort of talent for covering her tracks. A blind dog with a damaged nose would be able to ascertain her location. Literally she was leading Ash right to her. It was laughable.

Though Ash did find himself baffled by why she would go so far inside. A church of all places. A demon seeking sanctuary in a holy place? Not likely. Plus it was unorthodox. Yet…now that he thought about it…she seemed to be leading him…farther from…the fray of people?

Ash came to a halt, his foot in mid stride. A humored chuckle escaped his lips. "How noble." He muttered with a rasp. "Steering us away from the civilian masses outside the door."

"Not really." Ash listlessly glanced to the side. Alliahnna stood in the middle of an adjacent hallway. The crimson glow of her eyes glowered ominously from within the dimmed lighting. A proud smirk glistened on her face. "I just abhor interferences." She clarified languidly. "And believe me when I say frantic humans are the biggest of obstructions."

"Then why serve them?"

Alliahnna shrugged her shoulders. "I had to do something to pass the time." She edged towards the stairs, her smirk growing wider. "And waiting for you to come out of hiding was growing tiresome."

With a sweep of his hand, Ash bowed humbly. "Forgive my tardy tendencies, Lady Phantomhive." He apologized halfheartedly. "I was trying to be courteous." He raised his head, smirking maliciously, "You and Sebastian were having such a wonderful time together." He stood straight up, fixing his suit, "I would have hated to cut it short."

"How very considerate of you." Alliahnna retorted snidely. "But five years is long enough for you to hide." Ash snickered under his breath. Her defiance was growing aggravating. "Curiously, this situation is similar." Alliahnna leaned against the door frame. "You taking your time…me waiting." Her crimson eyes radiated menacingly through the darkness. She approached Ash in a steady stride. Her claws extended from the tips of her fingers. "I grow bored waiting for you to catch up." She rumbled in annoyance.

"Is that so?" Ash chortled, approaching her in the same stride. "I stand in the same hall as you, approaching you with confidence and lust for your blood." His arms crossed of him. "I stare you down with a deadpan glare, chiseling away at you porcelain features." A hand gripped the swords he kept to his belt. His sword that rested in its sheath, and Alliahnna's which he kept holstered to his belt. "And now I am prepared to cleave the flesh from your bones with your own sword." Alliahnna glared with disgust to her sword. Her most cherished of weapons in the hands of the fallen angel. Revolting. "I've now caught up to you." He stated tauntingly. "How do you plan to proceed?"

"I believe you misunderstand, Ash." Alliahnna's eyes flared with fire. Ash came to an abrupt halt. "YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP AT ALL!" Her voice snarled venomously. Alliahnna sprang forward. Dust gusted from the worn carpeting in her wake. Ash drew the swords from his hip. The metals shrieked as their steel sharpened from their sheaths. Alliahnna drew her arm back. The knuckles crackled as the claws thirsted for Ash's flesh. The blades crossed at the peak of their strike and flourished out with a clean swipe. Tattered patches of Alliahnna's clothing ripped from her body. Trickles of blood splashed to the fabric.

"What?!" Ash gasped in fretful bewilderment. The uniform coat she wore fell to the ground. The finely knit fabric cut to ribbons by the two swords. But Alliahnna…Alliahnna was gone. Vanished. Ash shifted his gaze to every corner of the corridor. There weren't many – practically none – places for her to hide. So where could she have gone?

"In fact…" An emotionless rumble of Alliahnna's voice reverberated in his ear. Ash froze. Alliahnna stood stagnantly behind him. Her fingers were held together firmly. Her claws forming into a dagger. "You're much farther behind than you realize." Ash twisted around. Alliahnna's claws ripped through his clothing. A deep scar opened in his chest. Ash hissed in pain, staggering away from the young demon. Blood soaked into his pale uniform, tarnishing the pure white in disdainful crimson. "To catch something means to have it in your grasp. It cannot escape nor harm you." The prideful angel glared daggers to the last Phantomhive. "Not only am I not in your grasp," She smirked menacingly to him, fueling his outrage, "But this is the third time I've grazed that lovely skin of yours." Ash growled behind gritted teeth. Alliahnna scared his chest once before with a rotted pipe. A hole in his chest which narrowly missed his heart. Now she has scarred him again. Inconceivable. Alliahnna ran her tongue lovingly over her claws, slurping Ash's blood into her mouth. A dark chuckle rumbled past her lips. "I taste fear…" She purred in a whispered. Her tongue lapped the straggling blood on the corner of her mouth. "And it tastes good."

"Do not get cocky with me CHILD!" Ash boomed. He twirled the swords in his hands. The steel whistled as it beat against the air. Ash took a fighters stance, boring his sights into the proud girl. "You have yet to win the battle!" Ash charged for her. The tips of the swords severed the worn carpet, grinding shrilly on the stone floor beneath it.

Alliahnna stood her ground. A proud smirk graced her lips. The mask is chipping. Ash lashed out with the sword in fervent and wild attacks. Alliahnna dodged and evaded flawlessly. Her smirk never left her cheeks. Ash swept the swords over the ground, ripping the carpet further. The swords nicked the soles of Alliahnna's boots. Alliahnna pranced back and around. The swords scuffed the toes of her boots, tore the leggings. They narrowly missed her skin. Ash thrust his sword for her ankle. Alliahnna lifted her foot and stomped down, pinning the sword down. Ash quickly countered and drove Alliahnna's sword forward. Alliahnna shot a hand out, clamping it to Ash's wrist. She pulled herself in and drove her free foot into his stomach. Ash grunted in pain. He kept a firm hold on the swords. Alliahnna relentlessly kicked her foot into his stomach and side. Ash coughed and choked. Pain ruptured deep in his muscles. The pain burned hotter with each kick.

Unable to take anymore, Ash released the pinned sword. Without thinking her drove a rage fueled uppercut into the side of Alliahnna's stomach. A dry heave erupted from her throat. Her eyes widened in horror. The flailing legs fell to the ground. White hot webs of searing pain pulsated through her abdomen. Her body trembled under the pain. Her knees began to give way, quaking as the pain spread to her waist. Her hand fell from his wrist. Alliahnna hugged her arms to her stomach. Her mind was in a daze. I should have backed away. Alliahnna staggered back in a daze. Her breath exhaled in petrified chops. Ash chuckled mockingly. "Over confidence in your brief dominance." Ash scooped the discarded sword up, flicking the blade tauntingly. "Very foolish, My Young Phantomhive." He kicked his foot into her burning stomach. Alliahnna was sent flying back, bouncing along the carpet from her back to her stomach. She rolled to a painful halt. She groaned weakly, lying face down.

**Angela Blanc**

In the room next door to Schneizel's – the curtains drawn so absolute solitude was given – Mr. Tanaka sat in the seclusion of his room. The lively chatter of Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy was heard from across the hallway. The Elder butler was pleased to know his young friends were able to put the recent sorrow behind them, and are now able to focus on the present. Losing Carmichael and Taylor was, indeed, a hard blow. Alliahnna disappearing, along with the Michaelis Family, was saddening as well. But Mr. Tanaka knew Alliahnna well enough to know she would want them to proceed with their lives, and not look back on the negative. However, not even he could deny the pain he was feeling. The Phantomhive's were more than just his employers. They too were his family. The thought of losing the last member of a family he has served for many years was heart wrenching.

"Alliahnna…" Mr. Tanaka was hunched over on the edge of his bed, curling into himself as he tried to hide something sacred from the world. Something…given to him when Ciel had left this world. He glided a handkerchief over the bronze key given to him by Schneizel. The insignia P was engraved on the hilt. Once more, Tanaka must endure yet another loss of the Phantomhive family. Once more he was put in charge of the Phantomhive manor. Regardless if the Phantomhive lineage reaches its end.

"Much time has passed since this key was given to me." He marveled reminiscently. "Never did I imagine it would be given to me under such circumstances…yet again." Tanaka tucked the key into his breast pocket with a pleased breath. "It has truly been an honor, Lady Alliahnna." He glided a thumb under his eye, drying a tear. "Thank you…"

**Prince Soma**

"Hn…Ugh…" Alliahnna's hand twitched. Her fingers curled slightly, gaining a fist full of dust and carpet fez. A dry, heaving cough exasperated from her lungs. Blood fell to the ground, staining her teeth. Her stomach burned with white hot pain. The muscles ached unbearably despite being numb. Her head buzzed in a haze, her vision blurred. An unbearable ringing sounded in her ears. Clopping footsteps marched along the floor, coming for her. "You truly believed you had the upper hand." Dread snaked down Alliahnna's back in a chill. "Not hardly." Ash's black gloved hand grabbed a fistful of her hair. Alliahnna was hoisted into the air. Her half opened eyes glared to the smirking angel. Ash lifted her slightly into the air. Alliahnna barely had a moment to fall. Ash whirled his leg around. It smashed into Alliahnna's already wounded stomach, sending her flying into the wall just beneath the window at the end of the hall.

"Ugh…" She moaned in anguish.

"I'M A FULL BLOODED ANGEL, GIRL!" Ash howled thunderously. "I WAS SMITING THE WICKED AND CASTING ALL INTO FLAMES SINCE BEFORE THIS ERA WAS EVEN CONCEIVED OF! SINCE BEFORE YOUR FAMILY'S SEED WAS EVER PLANTED INTO THE FIRST LADY PAHNTOMHIVE!" A mad grin stretched from ear to ear. "My power…has laid waste to hundreds of thousands who dare to defy the pure and righteous!" Alliahnna grunted exhaustedly as she pushed up onto her hands and knees. A blood spat from Alliahnna's mouth. She bared her teeth heatedly. Blood trickled down her jaw. "And what are your powers compared to mine?" Ash challenged. "WHAT ARE YOU COMPARED TO ME?"

"Ugh…" A bleak groan rumbled from Alliahnna's throat. She staggered to her feet, letting her pounding head hang. Her upper body hung limply; arms swayed listlessly. "Grr…" She massaged a hand on her throbbing head, ruffling her locks. "What am I?" She moaned emotionlessly. "What are my powers?" Her brow knit sharply, she glared defiantly to the taunting angel. "I'm the one who brings your worst nightmares to life!" Alliahnna extended her claws. She leaned on the balls of her feet and charged forward. Ash, curling his fingers tighter to the swords, charged head on for Alliahnna. He drew them back, the blades outstretched to the sides. Alliahnna ran her claws over the wall. Splinters tore from the wallpapered wood.

Alliahnna came to an abrupt halt. Ash lashed the swords out. Alliahnna crouched to her hands. The breeze of the swords brushed over her. Ash grunted, glaring down to her. Alliahnna darted forward. Her arm thrust out. Blood stained claws aimed for his stomach. Ash wrenched himself to the side. Torn strips of his uniform were ripped from his coat, entangled within the claws. Alliahnna quickly twisted her body. Her leg came around. Ash aligned his sword to his arm. The leather boot struck the steel with such ferocity it sent powerful vibrations jolting through Ash's hand and arm. Alliahnna brought the leg down, then executed a swift round house kick. The first kick hit Ash's defending wrist, forcing his sword from his hand. Alliahnna swept her hand down, scooping the sword to her palm. She quickly followed up with the second kick, striking him square in the chest, forcing the wound open even further. Ash hissed in pain. His back hitting the wall sent powerful, agonizing shockwaves back into his chest, further agitating the wound. "Again I say…" Alliahnna's voice rumbled darkly. "You've yet to catch me." Alliahnna slowly backed away. Ash growled dryly, holding his hands to his chest. A distinctive noise caught Alliahnna's attention. Shouting…hollering…screaming…It came from outside the window at the end of the hallway. "So now I'm giving you the opportunity." Alliahnna marched back down the hallway, heading for a stairwell door. Dust and splinters sprinkled to her head as she wrenched the door open. "See if you're still able to keep up." Alliahnna ducked into the door, dashing up the flight of stairs.

Ash lifted himself from the wall, groaning painfully. He balanced himself with a palm to the wall. A deep growled rumbled in the back of his throat. The burning sensation in his chest steadily began to fade away. But the wound to his pride burned vehemently. His own overconfidence…became his own undoing. He allowed his guard to be lowered so carelessly.

"No more games…"

**Grell Sutcliff**

The fires consuming the city were nearly extinguished. Only a small handful of people were injured. Those able and willing helped clear away the destroyed the debris. Others tended to the wounded, brought food and water to the workers, and those who owned the shops which were destroyed collected on the insurance owed to them in the event a fire consumed their place of business.

Steam emanated hisses erupted from the water dousing the lingering flames. Thin transparent clouds of grey smoke, once thick and consuming the sky, dissipated in the air with the dwindling arson. Small, yet stubborn, embers incessantly snaked their way into the recesses of the buildings, eating away at the weakened – or weakening – boards. Smaller fires, courtesy of the wind, would start flickering, climbing the dried wood. The nails began to give way, slipping from the wooden planks they held. Tiny slivers of wood peeled away, curling like coils to a gear. Small flares almost started up due to the newly exposed wood. Numerous fire fighters quelled the rising flames. The destroyed buildings were lined off, declared off limits.

The frantic pounds at the cathedral doors had all but ceased. A small handful of people were adamantly moaning, begging for entry. The others sat on the steps, watching the…steadily calming city as the grey cloud thinned. Many people with ash stains on their bodies emerged from the city to sit upon the steps of the cathedral. To them the Cathedral was the safest place to be in the moment of crisis.

Much of the main sanctum had been decimated beyond repair. More than half of the benches were shattered, sundered into pieces smaller than splinters. The velvet red carpet was torn to tatters. Patches of the carpet were completely shaven. The stitches ripped from their seams. The carpet nearly unraveled. The stone pillars and parts of the balconies from overhead were chipped, and continued chipping away, falling from their weakened bases. The mural, podium – the entire stage – was destroyed. Ravage monstrously. The linoleum flooring barely survived, but withstood the travesty taking place.

"OOF!" A giant cloud of stony dust erupted as, yet, another hole was made in the floor. Sebastian hissed grudgingly, rubbing the back of his head as he lied in the small crater. His skin was covered in scratches and bruises. His hair was askew, clumped together with wet blood. His tail coat was torn to tatters, barely hanging to his shoulders. Blood stained the white undershirt and vest. He grunted in discomfort. Placing a hand to his rib, he massaged it. There was sharp bruising pain. He spat blood to the ground, growling in the back of his throat. Leaning on his elbows he glanced to the hole he rested in. "Impressive. We've yet to break through to the catacombs." At least no one could say the cathedral didn't have firm flooring. Or a firm structure for that matter. The way the battle was progressing, they would have leveled the City Court house by now.

A shadow cast itself over Sebastian. The demon's attention was drawn up toward the ceiling. "HAAAAA!" Angela shrieked, flourishing the thong of her whip. Sebastian curled back and sprang from the hole. The fall of the whip slashed through the small pit, driving a deep gash through the floor. Sebastian let a knife fly. Angela's foot touched the ground for a single second. The dinnerware knife pierced her ankle through and through. "GAH!" She wailed, dropping to one knee. She hissed with agony. Her fingers tapped the stainless steel. The ankle rang out in pain.

"What a shame." Angela shot a glare up. Sebastian appeared beside her. A gloved hand gripped to the knife and wrenched it from Angela's ankle. The female Angel howled in pain. "You were doing so well." Sebastian chortled. His foot came around with a powerful swing. Angela crossed her arms, cowering her head behind them. The foot connected painfully with her wrists. The force sent her crashing through the benches. The crash to the small flight of stairs on the stage brought her to an excruciating stop. Sebastian rumbled with a low chuckle, "My dear you must make this battle more interesting." He stroked his fingers down the collar of his tattered uniform. At least present himself in a professional manner. "Otherwise I will feel unsatisfied once I have killed you."

Angela groaned dazedly. On the back of her small jacket, the seams were ripped in half. Splinters from the ravaged benches pierced the hissing red scarring burned to her pale skin. Small, thick ply wood sticks from the broken stairs were pressing to her back. "Damn…" Angela pushed up from the splintered stairs. The wood fell from her exposed flesh. She lurched forward to her hands and knees. The torn jacket fell from her shoulders. The air touched the tender redness. White hot chills traveled down her back. "It has grown rather quiet." She chortled, tilting her head to the elegant chandeliers swaying to and fro on the ceiling above. Their chains were possibly mere seconds from giving way. "And it has been quiet for some time."

"Indeed it has." Sebastian grunted. A brazen smirk glimmered on his cheeks. "Perhaps it means Alliahnna has silenced the angelic lamb."

Angela scoffed bitterly. Her amethyst eyes glowered jaggedly. "Still so confident in your master." Her feet grounded into the debris and rubble covered ground. "Still so assured she will fair better than her pathetic brother!" Sebastian growled in the back of his throat. "Demon blood or not, she is nothing more than a human!" She shifted her body back with a foot. "A HUMAN WITH A 2ND RATE BUTLER!"

"2nd rate butler? Hardly!" Sebastian frothed with insult. "I am one Hell of a Butler." He bragged confidently. "And as for my Lady Master…if she were nothing more than a mere human," He leaned forward, his smirk growing wider, "You would not have retreated from her."

Angela hissed passed gritted teeth. How she despised that slogan of his. And to say a substitute demon was her superior? Blasphemous! Unbeknownst to Angela, a small draft was being carried from beneath the stage. "GRR!" She hissed. She tried to stand. But the knife in her foot was firmly lodged. "Damn him…" She hissed under her breath.

"Giving up already?" Sebastian drew a knife to his finger. His tongue lightly glided over the pristine steel. "How dull." The knife soared from his hand. It whistled through the air. A gleam traversed the razor edge.

Angela tucked and rolled. The knife tore her feather skirt as it missed. From a knee Angela hurled the whip out. Sebastian bent all the way back. The fall cracked on the ends of his locks. Angela quickly retracted the whip and sent it out again. Sebastian's brow furrowed. He shifted to the side. The whip cracked right beside his ear. The sound breaker of the fall nearly rupturing his ear drum. "You missed." Sebastian hummed. Angela retracted the whip and sent it out again. Sebastian weaved to the side again, narrowly evading the strike. "Missed again." Angela's arm flourished the whip rampantly from every direction. The echo from the fall of her whip cracked ear-piercingly loud. Sebastian ducked and dodged. He could feel the jolt of the fall as it cracked. Angela cackled maniacally, savoring Sebastian being kept at bay. The whip screeched as it soared for his face. Sebastian crossed knives in front of him. The whip deflected into the air like light off a mirror.

"Hmph!" Angela chortled. "For one who boasts that he is able to kill me, you sure are keeping your distance." Angela whirled the whip over her head, twirling it rapidly. The thorny thong beat against the air like the propellers of a rampant windmill. "As per the usual, Sebastian…" She cackled sadistically, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TALK!" She shifted her stance, drawing her arm back. Sebastian found an opening and darted forward, closing the gap between him and Angela. Knives unsheathed between his knuckles like wolverine claws. "TAKE THIS!" The whip soared through the air with a screech. Sebastian lunged a hand forward. The thorny thong of the whip constricted around his arm all the way to the shoulder. The thorns pierced his skin, anchoring firmly. Angela's teeth shown in a wolfish grin. "FOOLISH MAN!" Shaping her hand like a dagger, Angela thrust the hand sharply for Sebastian's chest. "JOIN YOUR PREVIOUS MASTER IN HELL!"

Sebastian knit his brow. Fighting against the thorns anchored into his arm, Sebastian latched his constricted hand to her wrist, bringing the hand to a dead halt. Angela's smile faded. Sebastian twisted hard to the left. Horrific cracks erupted from the pale wrist. Angela wailed in agony. Sebastian continued to twist the wrist. Angela dropped to her knees, howling pitifully in pain. The broken bones on the precipice of being twisted from their sockets. Angela released the whip, letting it hit the ground. Desperately she pried at his hand. The demon's hand never so much as budged. "Forgive me, Angela…" Sebastian purred. "But I'm afraid Hell will have to wait for me a little while longer." Angela shot a fuming glare to the proud demon. Her eyes widened in horror. Sebastian's normally crimson eyes were a glazed, dazzling, hot pink. His beaked smile revealed his teeth in a malicious grin. "Would you like to know a secret?" He teased. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth to her ear. Angela retreated away in vain, not wanting his fowl mouth anywhere near her. In a hollowed whisper he chuckled, "My master still lives."

Angela gasped in horror. Her eyes trembling. "UGH!" She coughed. Splashes of blood touched to her bruised skin. Her breath trembled petrifyingly. Sebastian shuffled the whip from his arm, letting it coil to the ground. He inched away slowly, savoring the petrified horror languished to Angela's face. Blood dripped and splashed to the ground. Angela hovered her trembling hands around the _dagger_ impaled to her chest. Blood soaked into her shirt. Angela coughed, spitting blood to the ground.

"A little item borrowed from my father." Sebastian announced playfully. He drew another dagger from his coat. "Dull slightly." He teased the blade with his thumb. "But they work wonders for dispatching vermin."

"This…is…im…possible…" Angela wheezed dryly. The color – or lack thereof – faded from her cheeks.

"Not so." Sebastian chortled. "If I cannot kill an angel…" He pierced the second dagger into her head, directly between the eyes "What kind of demon would I be?" Angela fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her arms fell into the blood. Her skin became stained as the life left her body. Her eyes were frozen open, forever imprinted with the eyes of her executioner. "Do say hello to Taylor and Carmichael for Alliahnna, won't you?" Was all Sebastian requested. The light left Angela's eyes. Her chest rose and then finally fell for the last time. She was gone. "Goodness…" Sebastian sighed, removing the sweat from his brow. "What a troublesome girl." He took his pocket watch from his coat. "That took longer than expected." Turning on his heels, Sebastian meandered for the destroyed balcony Alliahnna and Ash ascended into. He was a little perturbed, he had to admit. It was too quiet. Deathly quiet. The sounds of the desperate citizens were all that filled the silence. "Alliahnna…"

**Edward Aberline**

The flight of stairs brought Alliahnna to the fourth floor. Surprisingly, much of the third story level was refurbished. She closed the door behind her. Foolishly she thought it might grant her a small window of time. At least to allow her burning ribs a chance to cool down. Much of Alliahnna's body was sore. The battle with Ash…it wasn't at all how she expected it was going to be. He was much more powerful than she gave him credit for. She needed to step up her game if she wanted to prevail in this battle. At least she had a sword to defend with. She won't have to fight him hand to sword now. That was her only reprieve. Ash had her sword, she had his. One was going to perish by their own sword. A true blow to a warrior's pride.

Hinges creaked nosily when Alliahnna opened a newly installed wooden door. She peered into the room, finding herself in the atrium sanctuary. A secondary room for…more private prayers. Stools, built into the floor, were spread across a wide area. The prayer area was bordered by a small wall like gate. Against the hued windows were statues of angels joined hand in hand. A child in between them.

Alliahnna entered into the room, letting her feet clop loudly to the black and white checkered floor. Her brow furrowed. She cast her gaze to every corner, searching them fervently in case Ash beat her to the room. Pillars with little dips were plastered to the corners, hugging the mural walls to their places. Support columns were scattered throughout the largely constructed atrium, keeping the weak supported areas of the wooden beams in place. Obvious signs of reconstruction. Like most of the other rooms in the cathedral, the Atrium had yet to be finished.

The atrium was just one room. It was several connect by a massive hallway. If Alliahnna recalled correctly, she was in the west atrium. A large hall constructed of several room and places for prayer. The larger areas for group prayer and several smaller rooms for confessions. Alliahnna wasn't a church goer, but she had to admit the atrium was pretty impressive.

Tall candle sticks were lit with gentle flames. The small flames danced in temperate sways. Alliahnna looked to the ceiling. The candles did not reach beyond the exposed wooden beams. A perfect hiding place. Then again, the entire room was perfect to hide in. Private prayer areas barred by small walls, pillars supporting the ceiling, and of course narrow, sharp corners. She was going to have to be on her toes.

"No doubt, Miss Phantomhive," Ash's voice startled her to a halt, "You never cease to amaze me." His voice bounced off the walls from every direction. "You truly are the most deceptive and cunning of the Phantomhive's." Alliahnna couldn't pinpoint where he was coming from. The only thing she could do was weed about, see if she can't find him…before he strikes.

"Really?" Alliahnna responded in sardonic flattery. "I always thought Ciel was the most intelligent." She meandered nonchalantly, keeping a hand close to the sheathed sword. "Seeing as how he managed to beat me in chess every time we played."

Ash chuckled admiringly of her modesty. "Whilst our current situation is similar to the game of kings, this is far more sophisticated than a mere game of wits. A game which you are excelling at better than I imagined."

Alliahnna scoffed resentfully. Now he was just trying to flatter her. Trying to get her to lower her guard. Did that mean she was approaching close to where he was hiding. "You think so, huh?" Alliahnna asked, peering into a confession room. Nothing. "How do you figure?"

"Why your strategy, of course!" Ash exclaimed. Alliahnna peered around one corner. The air shifted behind her. She whipped around. A shadow ducked into the second atrium wing. Two rooms rested on either side of the hallway. Alliahnna drew her sword. Pasting herself to the wall she shuffled along, keeping her eyes and ears opened. "At first I thought you were retreating." Ash snickered menacingly. "That was my thought the entire time I was playing your little game of cat and mouse."

"I'm charmed that you think so highly of me." Alliahnna retorted in drone. She peered through the gated window of the confessional. Empty. Just a statue and a pond for holy water. "Perhaps for my next game…" She trailed off, watching the adjacent room closely as she shuffled past it, "I could interest you in a game of darts. You can be the board."

"Tempting…but I'll have to decline." The chains holding the lanterns above creaked chillingly as a suspicious breeze blew over them. "I'm more intrigued in the game we're playing now. The strategy you have concocted is topnotch."

Alliahnna neared the corner. Using the reflective windows of another room, she peered into the room, searching for signs of the crafty angel. She could barely see anything. The glares from the candles obstructed her view. "You keep rambling about my strategy." She stated impatiently. "I'm starting to think you're bluffing of your…apparent knowledge."

"I can assure you, I speak no pretenses."

Alliahnna took a deep breath and threw herself into the room. No one. Just an empty room yet to be modified. The only augmentations were the flooring and cemented walls. Candles rested against the furthest wall where the deity was supposed to be. "Then enlighten me…" She demanded, casting her gaze to the ceiling. It was sealed up. "What is my plan?"

"Taking a moment to calm down…I noticed something…very interesting." Ash couldn't stop himself from laughing. It unnerved Alliahnna to no end. "Something…that was there once…but isn't here now." He sang as if reading from a child's nursery rhyme. Alliahnna's attention was brought to the reflective window she used to see into the room earlier. A pair of lips appeared by Alliahnna's ear. "The frantic people." Alliahnna whisked around, flailing the sword. Her sword only cut through the air. _Where…_"Those poor people outside of the cathedral…" Alliahnna whipped back around. A foot smashed into her stomach, sending her into the wall of candles. They toppled onto her. The wicks extinguished as they rolled onto the floor. "Their poor hands pounding away desperately at the doors to be granted sanctuary from the disaster outside." Alliahnna groaned painfully, massaging the back of her neck. "How noble of you to lure me away from them."

"Glad you approve." Alliahnna scoffed, climbing to her feet. She glanced ahead to see no one was there. But that kick was real enough. Now Ash was just toying with her. "Then again, it's not all that surprising is it?" A shadow faded into the room beyond the glass. Alliahnna bit her lip. _He's luring me now._ She deduced apprehensively. "After all I was charged with maintaining their safety." She tiptoed to the window, sword held at the ready. "Resigned or not, I'll be damned if I allow any casualties into this little drama of ours." When she peered around, it was just a small room with a staircase. A cool breeze glided over her.

"No casualties?" Ash gasped with a feigned surprise. "But, my dear, there already was a casualty." Ash's shadowed figure slithered up the staircase wall. "Or have you forgotten Ciel already?" Alliahnna furrowed her brow, growling impatiently. The shadow dashed up the stairs. Light footsteps echoed as he ascended. "He is dead because of you, you know." He was baiting her. But she didn't have a choice. She kept her sword at the ready, lest another kick take her by surprise. She ran up the stairs after him, keeping as close as she could to the spiraling staircase wall. "You attacked me…scarred my face, MY BODY!" There was a brief moment of rage in his voice. "Whilst Sebastian was rendered incapable of lending his aid, I made my way to claim your life! YOUR LIFE! NOT CIEL'S!" Alliahnna tried to ignore his voice. But it grew louder the higher she went. "You looked so adorable that night. The fear in your eyes…the tremble of your body..." He swooned and purred, sending chills over Alliahnna's skin, "You were frozen to your place. You stared up at me…tears hanging on the corner of your eyes…begging for me to spare you…" Alliahnna's mind wandered back to that night. The night which relentlessly replayed in her mind day and night. "Had you only mustered the courage…" _The sharpened pipe…impaling Ciel's tiny body, _"Your brother would not have died for you."

"SHUT UP!" Alliahnna came charging outside from the west bell tower. She stepped onto narrow walkway. The sun shined into her eyes. "URGH!" She shielded her eyes. Emerging from the partial darkness of the decimated cathedral, the brightness of the noon sky almost blinded her. Her head suddenly felt light. Nausea overcame her. The wind gusted over her roughly, edging her toward the inner square. Alliahnna caught herself on the stone railing, lurching over the side, gasping with a loss of breath. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. During this time, she allowed her body to relax. She must have taken a worse beating than she originally thought. For some reason the hundred foot drop to the main cathedral roof below made her stomach tie itself into knots.

"Feeling a little out of sorts, Ms. Phantomhive?" Ash's voice teased her from behind. Alliahnna grunted animally. Her back to him, Alliahnna twirled the blade and stabbed backwards. She felt her sword pierce something. The sounds of clothing ripping reached her ear. But nothing in between. When she turned, her eyes widened. The blade pierced through a familiar dress coat. Ash pulled the same trick she did. Now she was annoyed. She fell back to the railing, her rankled adrenaline exhausting her. Her patience for cheap tricks thinned by the second. In fact, her patience was all but gone. "I guess I would too if I were cause of my brother's death." Alliahnna flashed a glare across the bridge. Grinning scathingly, basking in the blustering wind was Ash. He sat on the railing with his arm folded, eyeing Alliahnna like a slab of meat. "To think back in those days you were renowned, and notorious, for your fighting skills. A ten year old girl willing to face any opponent no matter who they were or how old they might be." He stood on top of the railing, wishing to accentuate his superiority. "Broken bones, bruises, scars – all sustained in an effort to protect your _precious little brother_." He leaned forward with a hand to his hip, a menacing smirk slithering from ear to ear, "Why did you not protect him five years ago? Where was that fight back then?"

"You weren't worth the effort!" Alliahnna spat. She wobbled as she stood on her feet. The burning sensation in her ribs was beginning to subside. Her mind was beginning to clear, and her stomach settled. "In my opinion you still aren't." She spanned her feet, shifting into her fighting stance with her sword at the ready. "Unfortunately…" She laughed dryly, "It's not within my nature to let _trash _linger in my home."

Ash's brow furrowed. He stepped down from the railing. His wavy white locks brushed over his deadpan amethyst eye. Alliahnna tightened her grip on her sword. "Trash, you say?" He repeated monotonously. He took on step forward. Alliahnna's eyes widened. Ash vanished from her sight. A gust of air brushed over Alliahnna's ear. She twisted around, bringing the sword up with both hands. Ash's sword collided with her hers. The force inched Alliahnna back. The two swords were deadlocked. Sparks flared as the steel grinded against each other. Alliahnna growled heatedly, struggling under Ash's strength. Her feet slid on the ground, losing traction. Ash stared down at her. His expression was blank, but the rage in his eyes burned like a fire. "You are a filthy child who dared to call herself a saint!" Ash growled. "You strike an angel, make love to a demon, and have the nerve to defile all around you!" He pressed down. Alliahnna bent slight at the knee. "You are the trash! And I will throw you and that butler of yours into the inferno of Hell where you belong!"

"Then by all means…" Alliahnna summoned her strength to her legs, inching Ash back a small ways, "GO AHEAD AND TRY!" She pushed his sword back, Ash staggered back from the sudden strength. Alliahnna thrust the sword forward. Ash raised his sword, deflecting the sword from its course. He pushed forward, forcing Alliahnna's sword back. He wrenched the sword sideways, trapping Alliahnna's sword to the railing. He planted a palm to her face, digging his nails into her head for anchorage. Twice he drove his knee into her stomach, rupturing – what Alliahnna thought was – every vessel in her stomach. Blood coughed from her mouth, splattering to Ash's pant. She ignored the numbing pain. She darted her head down. Her fangs protruded from her mouth. With a hard bite she bit into his knee. Ash howled in pain. He hammered his elbow into her head. Alliahnna shot her hands out, catching herself before she hit the ground. She curled her feet under her. Crouching she kicked a foot into his bite wound. She pushed up, springing up with another kick and striking Ash in the chin. She then quickly drove a punch for his ribs.

Ash snapped a hand to her wrist and twisted hard to the left. Alliahnna grunted in pain. Ash hoisted her over his head and slammed her into the ground. It cracked beneath her. The wind left her lungs. Ash hovered his sword over her head and stabbed down. Alliahnna tilted her head to the side. The sword stabbed her hair. Using her restrained hand, Alliahnna curled her body back. She sprang off her hands, driving both her feet into Ash's chest. The Angel toppled to the ground. Alliahnna bounced her feet down hard, imprinting the angel into the stone. Alliahnna's sword left his grasp. She smirked, laughing impishly. Her smile faded when Ash gripped both of her ankles. "DON'T GET COCKY…" He rolled onto his feet, "AND LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" He flapped her up like a laundry towel and brought her down, smashing her face into the bridge. Ash's sword fell from her hand. He then spun around and launched her into the air, sending her flying over the city. Ash's wings were spanned widely, basking in the light of the sun. He scooped up both discarded swords, grinding his fingers tightly to the hilts. "No more games…" He crossed the blades

Alliahnna's wings sprouted from her back. She flipped herself around, coming to a rough halt. She winced in pain. Knots pinched her muscles.

"UGH!" Gleaming feathers rocketed like darts. Alliahnna dove down. The feathers vanished into the sky. Ash launched volley after volley of feathers. Alliahnna barreled and whirled out of the way. The feathers scarcely missed. One feather grazed the tip of her wing. Alliahnna jerked off course. Another feather cut her hip. She winced. Another barrel of feather roared for her. Alliahnna spread her wings. An updraft carried her up. Several feathers nicked her boots. "AH!" Swarms of feathers darted for her. She didn't have time to dodge. She threw up her hands. The feathers grazed her skin, ripped her clothing. Volleys of feathers scaled up her body, shooting through and through, narrowly missing vital organs. "Gah…ergh…" She flared a glare to the bridge. Ash crossed the swords, touching the tips to his wings. He swept them out. The grinding metals conducted powder blue sparks. More feathers whisked to the sky.

Before she had time to react, Ash's fist smashed into her face. He twirled around, connecting the back of his foot into Alliahnna's ribs and swept his other foot into her head. Ash grabbed a fist full of her hair. He dragged her back, drilling a fist into her back. It felt as if her stomach exploded from the other side. She was tilted roughly backwards. Ash held his knee up. He plowed his elbow into her stomach. Her back hit his knee. Ash nudged his knee up, tossing her into the air. He then brought both his hands down, hammering her into the stomach.

Alliahnna was sent plummeting for the ground. Through blurred vision she was able to see the ground approaching. Ash appeared beside her, falling alongside her with a smile. He flew ahead of her. He stopped, swept his foot back. Alliahnna lined up with him. Ash launched his devastating kick into Alliahnna's stomach. A powerful pulse erupted, sending hot prickling needles of pain traveling throughout her entire body. The pulse propelled Alliahnna through the air like a torpedo. Alliahnna crashed head first through one of the pillars supporting the bridge. She bounced along on the cathedral roof, twirling and rolling, crashing to a halt into the spire in the middle of the roof. Her hand fell limply to the ground.

"Hmph…" Ash chortled drearily. "How disappointing."

**Fred Aberline**

"LOOK OUT!" A man tackled a woman to the ground. Large chunks of debris crashed in front of the door, crushing the ground in front of it. "RUN!" Women were dragged by the hand, children were tossed over shoulders – the crowd that amassed before the cathedral scattered to the city, keeping as far away as they could. More chunks of rock shattered to the ground. All eyes were glued to the roof of the cathedral, watching fretfully as the pillar pieced away. Why was it falling apart? Was their only sanctuary being ravaged as well?

"Mommy…" A boy pointed toward the bell towers, "I think I saw angels."

"Did you know?" The woman knelt down, wrapping her arms tightly around her son. "What did the angels look like?"

"Um…" The boy tilted his head, touching a finger to his chin pensively. "One has white wings…the other black."

The woman looked at her son with confusion. "Angels don't have black wings, sweetie." The woman was called over by an elderly woman who was having trouble getting to her feet. She went over to help her, leaving her son gazing up to the cathedral.

"This one did."

**Author Randall**

Sounds of the falling stones reverberated the cathedral halls. Portraits were shaken from their places. Thundering pounds to the roof shook the building vigorously. They went on for what seemed like hours.

Sebastian stopped in the middle of a hallway. He hummed darkly, knitting his brow sharply. Dust and flakes sprinkled on his head. He brushed them off nonchalantly, bringing his attention to the ceiling. The rumbling outside came to an eerie halt. It grew ominously silent all over again. "Master…"

**Ciel Phantomhive**

Ash touched down gingerly to the decimated roof. Small pot marks devastated the flat top of the triangular roofing. The angel grinned maliciously. The pot marks brought his attention to Alliahnna. Chills of bliss rolled over his skin. His heart skipped a beat.

Alliahnna lied lifelessly against the spire. Tiny chunks of debris tumbled over her. Her wings faded into her back. Her face was blank, void of all expression. If Ash didn't know any better, he would guess she was sleeping. Bruises and scars tarnished her porcelain skin. Her clothing was torn to tatters, barely able to hang onto her body. The fabric was soaked in the blood leaking from her wounds.

"How…beautiful…" Ash marveled with flushed cheeks, "How…pristine…" He sauntered along the roof, dropping the swords. "Truly…" He put his hands to his heart, feeling it beat erratically, "You've never looked more lovely, Lady Phantomhive." Kneeling to one knee, marveled at how…_perfect_ Alliahnna looked…broken and battered. Like a doll given to a violent child. The scars complemented her fragile exterior. Ash reached a hand out, cupping his hand to her chin. He tilted her head sideways, making her face stare back at him. He moaned adoringly. His heart raced even faster. "How I envy Sebastian…" Alliahnna's face twitched, "He gets to look upon you all hours – damaged or immaculate – and savor every last inch of you day and night." Her eyes parted slightly. Her blurred vision cleared gradually. Ash came into view as he leaned forward. His other hand cupped her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheek. _Don't…touch…me…_ She growled mentally. Her fingers and legs twitched. She couldn't move. "At least now…" He whispered huskily, bringing his and her face closer. _No…_ "I can enjoy this moment…" His breath tickled her lips. _Stop…_ "Before you die." Ash pressed his lips tenderly to hers. Alliahnna's eyes widened in horror. She groaned in protest. Her strength was gone. She couldn't retreat. His tongue slithered into her mouth, traversing every inch. He moaned passionately. A lonely tear trickled down Alliahnna's cheek. _Sebastian…_She whimpered. _SEBASTIAN!_

A foot smashed into Ash's face. The world seemed to slow down for a brief moment. Ash was sent tumbling down the roof, crashing into the bushes below. Alliahnna gaped in awe. Her eyes twinkled as if she were witnessing a miracle. Sebastian glared to the spot Ash fell from, mentally begging the angel to appear from the edge. His uniform, once torn into tatters, was cleaned up and knit to perfection.

"Forgive my tardiness." He smirked sideways to her. The wind wafted in his hair. "It took me longer than I planned to dispatch to Lady Angel."

"Better…late…than…never…" Alliahnna grunted in discomfort. Her body, feeling heavier than lead, quaked as she placed her palms to the rubble. She pushed herself up. Her knees bent at a slight angel. Her arms gave way and she slipped, falling back into the rubble. A mind numbing migraine swelled. "Ow…" She groaned dryly. Limply she placed a hand to her head. "You're…late…and I…get the headache." She criticized. Something needed to bring her back to full strength. Normally arguing with Sebastian worked wonders.

Sebastian chuckled. He quickly cleared his throat. "The price of battle, I'm afraid." He knelt beside Alliahnna. He propped her up, resting her against his knee. "You handled yourself wonderfully…" He trailed off. He rolls his eyes over her battered body. "All things considering." He plucked a few feather residing in her side, leg, and shoulder. Alliahnna screeched jarringly. She jerked with each pluck. Her body was tender at the moment. "Sorry." He touched a finger to one of the holes in her body, prodding it meticulously.

Alliahnna bit her lip, hissing painfully. "That does hurt!" She growled.

"And here I imagined pain was your aphrodisiac." He licked one of the wounds on her leg. Alliahnna winced. Sebastian smiled menacingly. "If it makes you feel better, your wounds are healing."

"It…doesn't." She growled. "And lick me again and I'll shove my foot up your ass."

"Again I apologize." He smiled brazenly. "But the thought of your foot inside of me excites me." Alliahnna shot him a glare. An aura of a ghoul emanated from her. "Yes. Forgive me." Sebastian quickly changed his tune.

Alliahnna sighed heavily, falling against his leg. She looked to the ledge Ash fell over. There were broken roof tiles, and a piece of the roof edge was torn away. "After that..." Alliahnna wriggled around, shifting her neck and shoulders, "Kick you dealt...to Ash..." She lurched forward, managing to sit up by herself, "You are forgiven."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Thank you, Master."

Alliahnna couldn't help rolling her eyes. Once again he had evaded her wrath. But even if he had encouraged it, she wasn't strong enough to punish a pillow. She shifted to her knees, bringing a foot beneath her. Her hands planted to the ground. Her center of balance had yet to return. Sebastian followed along with her, lending her a hand for support. Alliahnna graciously took the hand, not so proud to deny help. Sebastian kept a supportive hand to her back. Alliahnna rose slowly to her feet, keeping her hand in Sebastian's. Her legs quaked violently. Hot spots burned as the strained muscles agitated her wounds. She dropped for a second, prompting Sebastian to catch her. She bobbed her head, assuring him she was fine. The strength built into her legs as she stood up straight. She stumbled a little. Nothing she couldn't shake off. The wounds began to close. The blood dried onto her skin. She twisted and stretched in all directions. Her aching muscles were numbed to the ebbing pain. Her bones cracked pleasingly. Stress was relieved from her body. But it was only a temporary feeling. Ash was far from defeated. And with the way things were going, Alliahnna was going to die long before she ever landed another hit. Running, stalling - it wasn't working anymore. Her attempt to lure him about, strike his pride - the tables were turned frightfully fast. It was her pride that was bruised.

_Maybe Sebastian…NO!_ She barked mentally. No…she wasn't going to ask him. She couldn't ask him. This was...IS her revenge. Asking, ordering - however one wished to label it. Having Sebastian fight this battle for her...it wouldn't...satisfy her. Her vengeance would be incomplete. Moot. Unfulfilled. Unless it is her hands Ash's blood stained. It had to be by her hands – the hands which scarred him once before five years ago – that rend Ash's life from his pathetic body. Only then will the nightmares cease. Only then will she be at peace.

"So how was it?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Alliahnna blinked in confusion, returning to reality. "How was what?"

"No need to be coy." Sebastian pinched her chin between his finger and thumb. "My feelings will not be hurt." He ran his thumb over her soft lips, smirking charmingly. "It is alright if you prefer the lips of another." He teased.

"WHAT!?" Alliahnna's face lit up like a thermometer. Steam whistled from her ears. "TH-THAT WAS NOTHING!" She blurted. Her eyes swirled dizzily. "HE KISSED ME! I DIDN'T KISS BACK! HIS TONGUE-"

Sebastian's brow twitched. A stream of lightning jolted from his head. Alliahnna slapped her hands to her mouth. _Idiot! _"His…tongue…huh?" Two veins popped on his head. Alliahnna staggered back. Suddenly her life was in imminent danger all over again. "You allowed his tongue…" He stiffly approached her. Alliahnna sprawled to the spire, "Into your mouth?" Sebastian slammed a hand by her head. Alliahnna flinched. The pike of the spire fell to the bushes below. "Yet you scold me of the nun."

Alliahnna's head exploded. She moved forward, glaring him in the face. "I DIDN'T ALLOW ANYTHING!" "HE KISSED ME! I DIDN'T LIKE IT! I WAS TOO WEAK FROM THE BEATING I TOOK TO PROTEST!" Her hand grasped his tie, and she yanked him down to her level. Sebastian gaped in shock. AND SHE WAS A NUN, YOU SCANDOLOUS, HORNY PIG!" Alliahnna panted heavily, revving like a steam train. Sebastian blinked dumbly, awe struck by her sudden voice. Alliahnna's eyes widened. She released his tie, backed away slowly. She lurched forward. Hands to her knees she huffed therapeutically.

Sebastian folded his hands behind his back. He bent down to see her sweating face. "Feel better?"

"Actually yes, I do." She stood up with a pleased sigh. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing it from her face. "Amazing how you trouncing on my patience calms me down."

"And heals all wounds." He touched a finger to her side. "See?"

"I'm impressed they didn't reopen." She grumbled. She stretched her arms above her head. Sebastian pouted childishly. He poked her side. "AH!" She squeaked, dropping to the ground. "DAMMIT!" She hugged her sides, cheeks bright red.

"There. Now the wound to your pride has reopened."

"You know, Sebastian…" Alliahnna growled, clenching her fists, "I swear…" She crackled her fingers, desperately craving to break his neck, "You are going to die a most painful death before this day is over."

Sebastian laughed heartily. His master was back to full capacity. He extended an inviting hand to her. "Come now. The battle is not yet won." Alliahnna scoffed rancorously. Then a smile graced her cheeks. She reached a hand out, placing it into his. Sebastian's smile warmed. Then… "UGH!" His eyes widened. His hand jerked, grasping the hand tightly. Blood spattered to his glove and along Alliahnna's hand. Ravens took off into the air, cawing in fright.

Alliahnna's eyes flared open. Blood sprinkled to her cheek. Shakily her jaw fell open. The world seemed to come to a petrified halt. Sounds fell deathly silent. Everything at that moment was nothing more than a blur. Sebastian staggered back. Blood spilled in a trail, missing his shoes. Blood trickled from his trembling jaw. His eyes were frozen open, fixed to his chest. The blades of swords protruded from his chest. Dazedly he glanced back to Alliahnna. The look of absolute was plastered to his face. Alliahnna, routed to her knee, reached a trembling hand out. "Sebastian…?" The blades smoothly slid from his body. Sebastian dropped to his knees, then toppled forward.

Ash emerged from behind him, grinning victorious through a swollen cheek. The two swords dripped with Sebastian's blood. Alliahnna swooped under him, catching the demon before he hit the ground. "Hmph…" Ash scoffed flicking the swords of Sebastian's blood, "That was easier than expected." Alliahnna did not hear him. She sat there in a state of terror. Her arms quivered as she held the limp Sebastian in her embrace. She could feel his warm blood spilling onto her. "And here I believed the _One Hell of a Butler_ would present a better challenge. Silly me."

"Sebastian…?" Alliahnna whimpered in a shrill rasp. _Ciel falling lifelessly into her arms. _Her eyes were glued to his foot more than his body. She couldn't bring herself to look upon his body. "Sebastian?" She called again. _Ciel smiling to her, dying in her arms. _She placed Sebastian onto his back. Her fingers removed the hair from his face. His eyes were closed to her. She could not see into the deep sea red. "Hey…Sebastian…?" She pat his cheek. "Wake up, Sebastian…" She shook his body. No response. He didn't move. He didn't speak. There was not so much as a breath. Alliahnna's fingers curled into his body, clawing into him. "Did you not hear me?" Her voice growling, fighting the hysteria rising. "I said…?" She grabbed him by the collar, shaking him violently, "WAKE UP!" His head jerked up and down, but Sebastian never awoke. "DAMMIT SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO WAKE UP! YOU HEAR ME! THAT'S AN…ORDER!" Her voice cracked. "AN ORDER!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling to the blood soaking his white shirt. Sebastian was gently lowered to the ground. Alliahnna buried her face into his shirt. Muffled sobs wheezed into his shirt. "Please…wake up…" She pleaded between sobs. "WAKE UP, SEBASTIAN!" Her voice echoed to the heavens above. "You can't die…you're not supposed to die." She told herself. This had to be another nightmare. It had to be. Sebastian was invincible. He can't die. HE CAN'T! "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She propped Sebastian up by the head, gazing upon his lifeless face. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT NOW!" She touched her forehead to his. Her tear dripped to his cheek. "Not now…not now…not now…" _Carmichael…Taylor…mom and dad…Ciel…_ "Please…please don't leave me…" She hugged Sebastian tightly, rubbing her face against his, savoring every last bit of his warmth that remained. "I love you…"

Ash stabbed Alliahnna's sword into the roof, mounting it like it were his flag of victory. Remnants of Sebastian's blood trickled down the blade, forming a pool around the sword. He gazed upon Alliahnna derisively. Disparaging her for such a pathetic proclamation of love. "Misery, misery, misery – that's what you've chosen." He muttered emotionlessly. "Ciel, Carmichael and Taylor, your mother and father," A scathing grin stretched from ear to ear, "And now Sebastian." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "A saint, you are called. You know what label best suits you? The Angel of Death." Alliahnna leaned away from Sebastian. "Any who come near you, any who dare love you – all will perish in your presence." Sebastian was placed to the ground. Alliahnna sat there on her knees, her head bowed submissively. "Your mother and Father in a monstrous blaze. Carmichael by Angela. Taylor by his own cowardly hand. Ciel in your arms." He approached her in steady strides, admiring Alliahnna's state of defeat. "And now Sebastian before he even hits the ground." Alliahnna's eyes remained hidden beyond the shadow of her despair. Her bangs obscuring the likely rage burning within them. "Truly, my dear," Ash stood over her, his sword drawn back, "You are the Demon of Paris." Alliahnna's head rose. Her crimson orbs ignited into a blazing pink. A dark smile appeared on her lips. "Hn." A tiny, deep laugh hummed. A dark sapphire aura roared from her body. Streams darted across the cathedral roof, tearing it asunder. Alliahnna rose to her feet, her arms swaying side to side. Ash was startled back. Loud cracks echoed in the air. He shot his attention in every direction, watching in astonishment as tiles, stone, and glazed marble were ravaged from their place. "What is the meaning of-Huh?"

Alliahnna's hair wafted violently in the raging aura. Her clothing rippled in the raw power surging around her. Alliahnna took a deep breath. A shrill screech howled from her throat. Ash dropped his sword, slapping his hands to his ears. Her wings sprouted from her back, spanning to the world in all their glory. Her tail slithered from her back, wriggling happily. narrow points erected to her ears. Her teeth sharpened into fangs. Claws unsheathed from her fingers. Ash staggered away, gaping in fear as Alliahnna underwent her transformation. But this…this was different from the other times. Her skin…her skin changed. Dark grey jagged scar like marks radiating with red drew themselves out on her skin. Two rose from her chin, stretching over her cheeks. The points touching just under the eye lids. One came down her forehead, stopping between her eyes. Her thighs, hands, legs, and arms – the markings appeared everywhere. As if every scar she had received in her fight was coming to light on her skin.

The scream died on the wind. The aura vanished without a trace. Ash peered one eye open. Cautiously he removed his hands from his ears. The screaming, the aura – it all came to a stop. He gazed upon Alliahnna with horrified amazement. She, now, had the appearance of a true demon. But she stood routed to her place. Why?

"Lady Phantomhive?" He hummed beckoningly. "Are you still with me?"

"Laughter in Screams." She muttered in a drone. "Dreams into nightmares."

"What's that?" Stretched an ear.

"Delights into fears." Alliahnna turned slowly, stepping languorously. "Porcelain white…into crimson red." An eye peered from beyond her bangs. Ash gasped fretfully, stepping back. Her eyes blazed with the brightest pink, gazing upon him like a tiger…no…a vampire hungering for blood. Her smile…it was that of a monster…a demon. "That is what makes me…" Alliahnna pulled her sword from the roof, shifting the blade over her face, "The Demon of Phantomhive." She leaned on her foot. Ash panicked and dove for his sword.

His hand neared the hilt. A cold gleam shined from his wrist. Ash's gasped in horror. His hand fell from his wrist, rolling down the roof into the bushes below. He caught himself on his other hand. Just as swiftly the same gleam shined from his shoulder. His entire arm fell from his body. "No…NO!" His face contorted with rage. "THIS ISN'T-" A foot then connected with is chin, knocking him back and into the air. Alliahnna curled her free hand into a fist, cracking the knuckles. She drove the punch into his stomach. A powerful shockwave flashed into Ash's body. Saliva coughed from his throat. Alliahnna drew a foot back and unleashed a devastating kick. Ash was sent bouncing along the roof, coming to a painful halt in one of the pillars supporting the bell tower bridge. Cracks traveled up the pillar. It still held. Ash struggled to sit up. "This isn't…happening." A hand grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him from his place. Alliahnna grinned animally. Holding the sword firmly in her grasp she pounded her fist and hilt into her face relentlessly. Every strike her punches grew faster, more manic. She laughed psychotically. She felt his face breaking under her might. Ash startled to crumble. "Im…possible…" Alliahnna clamped her other hand to his vest. Whirling around she launched him across the roof. Ash flipped himself around. He dug his feet into the roof. Alliahnna appeared before him and kicked him once again, sending him crashing through the spire. Ash collided with the ground. He groaned exhausted. Alliahnna plowed her feet into his back. The ground cracked beneath him.

"I feared you for five years…" She hummed emotionlessly. "How foolish I was." She flipped him over with a kick to his side. Ash fumbled to his back, groaning in agony. He gaped in horror. Alliahnna had both swords in hand. She stabbed them into Ash's ankles. The blades pierced to the stone. "AH-HA-HA-HA!" Alliahnna released a shrill cackle. She looked like a mad man, laughing with her eyes wide open. "I FEARED…A PATHETIC MAN…PRETENDING TO BE AN ANGEL!" Ash quaked, shifting his legs to scramble away. "Now it's your turn!" She wriggled her fingers. "What do you fear, Ash? HUH?" Her claws swiped at his face, ripping the skin wide open. She swiped the claws again, ripping at his chest. "Still not talking? That's fine." She drilled two punches into his bruised body. "I can enjoy tearing you apart just as you did with me!" Alliahnna pounded her fists into his body relentlessly, following up with claw strikes to the face and body. Ash's body jerked and jumped with each strike. His muscles exploded with pain. His skin was torn asunder. His blood stained Alliahnna's fingers, making her smile span from ear to ear. "TELL ME WHAT IT IS THAT KEEPS YOU AWAKE!" She roared shrilly. "TELL ME WHAT HORRORS TORMENT YOU AT NIGHT, ASH LANDERS!" The ground cracked even further beneath Ash. His body sank. "TELL ME…!" Images of Ciel, her parents, and Sebastian filled her mind. "TELL ME!" She raised her hands over her head and slammed them into his stomach. Blood splurged from his throats. The force ruptured the ground below. The roof collapsed from beneath them. Alliahnna and Ash plummeted for the sanctuary. Chunks of rubble toppled after them.

**William T. Spears**

Elizabeth shot her head up from her tea. The cup was placed to its saucer. Her emerald green eyes gazed out the window of her hotel room. "Allie…"

**Elizabeth Midford**

"Ergh…gr…ugh…" Ash wheezed dryly. His face was frozen in a state of horror. Rasping hoarsely; his lips twitched. The muscles in his body twitched reflexively. Protruding from his chest, piercing his black heart through and through, a stone sword held by a now destroyed statue impaled him. The swords once planted into his ankles had fallen from him. Ash lied under the light of the hole, gazing blankly to the blue sky taunting him from beyond the hole.

The swords rose from the ground. Fine fingers wrapped around the hilts of the swords, gripping them tightly. "You do not have permission to perish yet, Ash Landers." Alliahnna emerged from the shadows, entering into the light. "I've yet to finish with you." She did not grin. She did not smile. Only a grim expression bore into the barely conscious angle.

Alliahnna knelt beside Ash. She put both swords into one hand, and grasped Ash's chin with the other. She tilted his head towards him, making him look her in the face. "I'll ask you once more." She muttered. "Ash Landers: What hidden terrors keep you awake at night?"

For a moment the light returned to Ash's eyes. They widened slightly. Alliahnna's reflection beamed in his eyes. Alliahnna locked her eyes to his, delving deep into…whatever part of his soul lingered in his hollowed body. It was hazy, blurry. Clouds obscured her vision. But Alliahnna was able to see. She could see into his heart…his soul…his fear.

_An abyss cast into eternal shadow…loud clops of footsteps echoed…A figure wandered from the shadows of the abyss…a cloak was draped over the figure…the figure reached a hand to the hood and wrenched it off…Alliahnna was revealed with an impish grin, and a pipe in hand._

Alliahnna drew her head back, laughing darkly as she slowly rose to her feet. "After all this time," She whispered with the deepest satisfaction. "Your worst nightmare," She held both swords in her hands, clenching them together into one sword, "The very image which haunts you within the darkest recesses of your mind," The swords hovered over his head, "Is me." Ash mouth opened. No sound came out. "Before you go, I have a message. A little addition to your nightmares." She chortled. Ash gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to glare contemptuously. "Ciel still lives." Ash's eyes widened. Alliahnna stabbed the swords down. The blades pierced his head. Almost instantly the light faded from his eyes. His body went limp. His final breath was drawn. Ash Landers was no more.

Alliahnna's hands fell limply from the swords, slapping to her sides. She stumbled backwards, falling to her butt. The markings retracted from her skin, retreating from whence they came. "I did it…Ciel…" Alliahnna panted heavily. Her claws, tail, fangs, and wings vanished from sight. "I…did…it…" She fell to her back. Her head hit against a rock. She was so exhausted she did not notice. She only smiled with relief. True bliss flushed over her. "Sebastian…" The pink faded from her eyes. The crimson gleamed in the peering skylight. "It's…" The crimson than faded from her eyes, returning them to the Phantomhive blue "Over…" Her eyes closed. The darkness embraced her.

**Sebastian Michaelis**

**THE END!**

**NOT! HAHAHAHA! ONE MORE CHAPTER FOLKS!**

**Coming soon! Sorry for taking so long.**


	46. The Demon of Paris

**The Demon ****of ****Paris**

**This is it! This is the last chapter! I promise! You may shoot me if I lie!**

**Vincent Phantomhive**

Two days had passed since Alliahnna and Sebastian disappeared to Paris. There was still no word from Zanosuke or Jasper in that allotted time, so they were deemed vacated. Not that the letter Zanosuke left wasn't evident enough.

Will, Grell, and Undertaker bid a fond farewell to everyone. They had places to go, people to see, souls to collect. Grell, of course, gave Schneizel a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek. Schneizel – nor Will – would ever let him get close enough to kiss him on the lips. The Reaper was a little disappointed…only a little. But he'll survive. His sights were on a certain demon butler currently occupied by a sapphire eyed mink. Alliahnna Phantomhive may have won the battle, but the war for Sebastian's heart was far from decided. Only in his deluded mind.

The gala went rather well. The people were pleasant, a small moment of silence was given in honor of the late Count, and relationships were born anew amidst the tragedy. Marquess Lydia gave a speech, swearing to work her very best and continue the work her uncle performed. She would not let all of his hard work perish alongside him.

Schneizel, Phoebus, and the others – not wanting to have their trip to Toulouse to be in vein – enjoyed their time in the beautiful city, taking in the sites, and ridding their thoughts of worry for Alliahnna and Sebastian. Yet…despite all of their efforts…everyone - maybe not Lao or Viscount Druitt – found themselves worrying for Alliahnna and Sebastian. Mr. Tanaka especially.

Phoebus found Elizabeth crying in a bistro, her hands hugging a locket draped around her neck. A picture of her, Ciel, and Alliahnna rested inside. Phoebus sat beside her and hugged her close, trying to comfort her. Her tears fell into his lap, drawing Phoebus's own tears to his eyes. Schneizel, Soma, and Agni hid away in Soma's hotel room. They attempted to drown their sorrows in the strongest scotch they could find. To no avail. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy kept themselves busy by journeying into every shop they could find. But the sight of a pair of lovers made their thoughts wander. Maes sat in his hotel room, the small earns of Carmichael and Taylor's ashes resting next to him. Paula, Hana, and Esmeralda packed away the sapphire blue dress Alliahnna would have worn for Sebastian. They would keep the dress safe until the day they saw Alliahnna again. Then she will be able to wear it for Sebastian.

**Rachael Phantomhive**

Tuesday afternoon rolled around. Schneizel and his friends returned to Paris relaxed and refreshed, ready to continue with their lives. But when they reentered the Parisian streets, their faces went pale with horror. Shops, homes, buildings in random locations were reduced to piles of ash. Structures beside them were either charred to instability or half of the build was gone.

To say confusion and fear clouded their minds would be considered an understatement. Maes, Schneizel, and Phoebus were baffled to the point of their minds evaporating. They were gone for nearly…a week? Five days at best. How could so much damage be caused in that short amount of time? More importantly…was Alliahnna alright? Knowing her the way everyone did, she immersed herself into the chaos and tried to help.

Lisa Robbes, Captain of the local Law Enforcement, found Schneizel just as he and his crew exited from the train station. Phoebus and Maes asked everyone to return to the mansion. They would be along shortly. Lisa informed Schneizel, Phoebus, and Maes of what took place during their absence. Apparently several buildings – and people – were the victims of bombing incidents. Several fires broke out. The police weren't sure how the buildings caught fire. All they knew was that they needed all hospitals to be open and roads to be cleared for several hours since Sunday. Even Schneizel's personal guard leant aid in Paris's time of need.

The public frantically asked questions of what was happening and what the police were doing to help. For their sanity the police spread a rumor that the fires and explosions were the work of an arsonist. The lie seemed to pacify some. Others questioned the authenticity, but steadily came to accept it as A TRUTH. Truth be told, even the police wanted to know how something like this could happen.

Phoebus came forward and asked if she had seen Alliahnna or Sebastian. Lisa shook her head apologetically. She wasn't even aware Alliahnna had returned to Paris.

Schneizel knew there was no time to lose. He wished to have a damage report sent to his residence immediately. Phoebus and Maes were to be briefed on statements – Witness, victim, suspect – and report back. Lisa agreed to the terms, but asked that the three wait. There was something they needed to see. What they saw…only struck their hearts with grief.

The Notre dame Cathedral – the very symbol of Paris, second to the Eifel Tower – was burned completely to the ground. Pillars and statues which still stood amongst the ashes were charred to coal. Only the bell towers remained, standing tall amid the destruction. Phoebus and Maes were unable to resist searching the rubble. The cathedral was nearing completion. To see it completely destroyed…distressing.

Two officers arrived in a carriage. In their hands were special cases found weapons were put into the preserve evidence. Lisa showed Schneizel and the two officers photos of the crime scene when the fire was quelled. Due to the reconstruction, most of the building was unstable. It was no mystery as to how the fire crumbled the entire building.

Then photos of the two bodies found came to the top of the pile. One was an unidentified woman with a dagger in her chest and one in her forehead, the other was a male who was impaled through the chest by a statue sword and stabbed through the head by two swords. The two officers opened the cases, revealing the recovered weapons seen in the pictures. The three men gaped in dismay. Their hearts sank to the pit of their stomachs. They recognized the one sword. It was the sword Alliahnna and Sebastian customized themselves.

Schneizel placed a hand to his forehead, his head going light. Phoebus and Maes leaned on one another, losing their balance. Those bodies couldn't possibly belong to Alliahnna and Sebastian. They just couldn't. As they slipped into their despair, Maes saw something…interesting. Something that didn't belong. A white feather.

Maes bent down to the ash pile. Carefully he sifted through the rubble. His eyes widened in success. He found another white feather. He asked if the white feathers were found on the bodies. Lisa said they were. One of the bodies had a few coming from his back. The woman had them near her waist.

Phoebus and Schneizel saw where Maes was going with his line of questioning. Unbeknownst to others, Alliahnna and Sebastian were battling angels. Only they would have white feathers. The bodies didn't belong to Alliahnna or Sebastian. They weren't there. Alliahnna and Sebastian…THEY WEREN'T DEAD! Could they have been in at the mansion? Their hopes were dashed.

Upon returning to his home, Soma and Elizabeth ran to Schneizel, Phoebus, and Maes. Frantically they told the three that Alliahnna wasn't there. Neither was Sebastian. No one has seen them in days. Schneizel and the other two were puzzled. No bodies at the cathedral, no signs of them in town – Alliahnna and Sebastian were clearly the victors. Where…

Schneizel remembered the letter. The terms of their contract, the one which gave Alliahnna her abilities, demanded Alliahnna give reparations for Sebastian's services once her revenge was attained. The ones at the cathedral were responsible for the murders of Alliahnna's parents and brother. If they were now dead, their contract was complete. She offered up her humanity. Schneizel wasn't sure exactly what that meant. But he knew they weren't going to see Alliahnna for some time…maybe not at all.

Where they could be now was anyone's guess. All Schneizel knew was he would wait for that month to pass. Only then would he make a judgment call.

**Funtom Company**

**_Three and a half weeks later_**

_Knock-knock._ "_Enter._" Mr. Tanaka opened the door to the Count's office, bowing his head as he entered. Schneizel was sitting at his desk with mountains of paper work. Phoebus and Maes were scrambling about, trying to sort and file his work accordingly. They were now beginning to understand why Alliahnna was so impatient with him.

"Welcome, Mr. Tanaka." Schneizel greeted him. "Is all well?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Tanaka laughed dryly with a bow. "Commander. Lieutenant," Mr. Tanaka beamed, "Good to see you." Phoebus and Maes were promoted two weeks ago. Many of the men were distressed by Alliahnna disappearance. But for her they would proceed as if nothing changed. "I just came to deliver something." He displayed a blank envelope to the Count. "A courier delivered five minutes ago." Only the forwarding address was given. It was addressed to Count Schneizel. There was no indication of the sender.

"What do you have there, Mr. Tanaka?" Phoebus asked. Maes peered from the case file with intrigue.

"I have a letter addressed to Count Schneizel. It does not say who it is from though."

"Oh?" Schneizel held a hand out. Mr. Tanaka handed it to him. Schneizel cut the envelope open with a knife. He removed the letter inside. There was a short message written. "_All is well._" He read. _"Sincerely Saint and Servant."_ Phoebus and Maes froze. Mr. Tanaka gaped elatedly. Schneizel chuckled under his breath, letting the paper fall to his desk. "I knew they would be fine."

"Are they coming back?" Maes asked excitedly.

"Most likely not." Schneizel answered simply. He interlaced his fingers, placing his chin to them. "Their time with us has reached its conclusion." Phoebus and Maes released somber sighs, dropping their heads. "Elizabeth, Druitt, and Paula returned to England, Lao and Ran-Mao vanished without a trace, Prince Soma and Agni are back in India. Everyone's leaving to lead their own lives."

"In that case…" Mr. Tanaka reached into his coat pocket, "I think it is time Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, and I did the same." He placed the key to Schneizel's home to his desk. Schneizel and the other two watched the key touch the desk. The copper touched the desk like a judge's gavel, finalizing his…_resignation_. Mr. Tanaka bowed at the hip, "Thank you for everything, My Lord. You two as well." He smiled to Phoebus and Maes. "I hope we meet in the near future."

"Thank _you_, Mr. Tanaka." Schneizel rose from his chair. "You four are welcome back any time." The two men shook hands. A warm jolt surged through their hands. "Before you go…" Schneizel reached under his desk, "Take this, won't you." It was the case containing Alliahnna's sword. "I have a feeling she'll come back for it someday."

"I will." Mr. Tanaka graciously took the case, hugging it close to his chest. "It has been an honor."

"The honor is all ours."

**Lacrimosa**

It was the dead of night. The moon shined brightly in the night sky. Its peaceful glow reflected from the night basked ocean. The stars twinkled beautifully in the moon's light, alighting the lapping waves.

"Ugh…" Alliahnna's eyes twitched. Her brow knit. The sapphire orbs fluttered open, basking in the light of the moon and stars. She could hear the waves lapping against the wooden gondola, bobbing it side to side rhythmically. A wave of relaxation flushed over her stiff body. A cool mist sprinkled to her skin. A breeze wafted through her hair. Her mind was carried into the depths of the ocean she rested upon. Within those depths she could hear the voices of those whom she regarded with the highest esteem.

Elizabeth's cheerful giggle. Soma and Agni's heartfelt weeps. Schneizel and Phoebus teasing her for her short stature. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy cheering her up when she felt down. Mr. Tanaka reminiscing with her about her family. Jasper and Zanosuke approving of hers and Sebastian's union. So many happy memories. How crestfallen she felt she was only able to recall these moments as she lied in the middle of the ocean…drifting to…who knows where.

Alliahnna groaned grumpily in exhaustion, leaning up with one hand and massaging her head with the other. She shook her head. The hazy buzzing came to a halt. There was a ringing in her ears. She was able to ignore it. It was irrelevant at the moment. She was dressed in a new change of clothing. A blue dress coat with black trim. A black vest and white under shirt poking from behind the half buttoned coat. Long black stockings and dress shoes. The scar from her battle with Ash…they were gone. There were no bruises…not cuts or scraps…her muscles no longer hurt. It was over. Ash…he was dead. Her contract with Sebastian was complete. Now there was nothing left…but to wait.

A thick, ominous fog rolled in from the ocean's darkened horizon. The ocean was swallowed up. The fog consumed the sky, blotting out the moon and stars. She looked to the fog, growing nervous as the world around them disappeared beyond the fog.

"I am pleased to see you are awake." Alliahnna turned around. Sebastian, smiling warmly to the drowsy Alliahnna, guided the gondola through the water, taking them into the fog. "Good Evening, My Lady…"He tilted his head, hoping Alliahnna would reciprocate his greeting.

A small smile appeared on Alliahnna's cheeks. "Good Evening." She mumbled. She returned her attention to the fog, She suddenly felt…disconnected…isolated from the rest of the world. As if the fog consumed them, taking them away from the world she knew. "Where is this?" She asked emotionlessly. "Where are we?"

"Do you wish to know?" Sebastian retorted quizzically.

A small glint of fear sparked in her eye. For a moment Alliahnna believed herself dead. The plane she was in was limbo…the River Styx. And Sebastian was guiding her to her eternal rest. But when she thought about it, she realized she couldn't have been dead. She could feel the wind, the mist. She could smell the salty air. The dead are not permitted to such luxuries. Yet, despite rationalizing her current state…

"No." She answered him blankly. "I'd rather not." Sebastian bowed his head, respecting her wish. Alliahnna touched a hand to her chest. The Faustian Seal was ebbing, pounding like a heartbeat. "I feel as if I have been asleep forever." She uttered quietly. "The world around continued to turn its pages. The people within the script carrying on with their lives…whilst I linger in this realm…not aging…not living." Beneath the gondola, there were a series of images. Film records playing rapidly, displaying sequences of Alliahnna and her friends beneath the waves. "What are these?"

"They are your cinematic records." Sebastian answered tenderly. "Apparently they came to meet you."

"I see…" She moaned. "This is…" She glanced to the other side, "My entire life." A scene of her and Ciel running to hug their parents when they returned home caught her eye. "This is the legacy I'm leaving behind."

"You speak as if you are dying, My Lady."

"I might as well be." She touched a hand over one eye. "I lost compete control. My inner demon erupted from within me. I was consumed with rage. Like a rabid dog off of its leash." She tilted her head down, hiding her shame. "I'm…no longer human…am I?" She asked cautiously, fearful of the answer.

"Not yet." Alliahnna whisked around, gaping in disbelief. "You awakened the true power within you. The underlying demon clawing at the bars you trapped it behind. When you gazed upon Ash, seeing his darkest fear, a momentary reset was activated." He pointed to the water. "The proof is in your eyes." Alliahnna leaned over the side. In the reflection of the water, she saw the glistening sapphire reflect back at her. She still was human. But only for a short while.

A derisive chuckled breathe from her throat. "It's ironic." She remarked in disgust. "That it would be I who was Ash's greatest nightmare. That it would be his nightmare…your death…that would grant me a little extra time."

"The universe works in mysterious ways."

"That it does." Her thoughts lingered as she immersed herself in the memories. Hard to believe – at a time like this – that she used to be so happy. "Elizabeth…Schneizel…Phoebus – no matter how difficult I was, they stood by me. Just as you did. They made me laugh. They calmed me when I was mad. They even shed tears that I believed dried up long ago." She touched a hand to her cheek, "I could use their help at this point. I feel as if…I can no longer smile. As if all of my emotions – my tears and worries – have vanished."

"You need not worry. It is completely natural." He assured his master. "Ash and Angela are no more. Your friends and family are safe. And your tears dried upon your cheek when your resolve dictated they would no longer serve a purpose." Alliahnna scoffed scornfully. Was it at herself? Or was it at Sebastian's cruel prank? She did not know. Nor did she care.

Glittering lights floated along through the mist. They bore a similarity to fireflies, dancing through the night. "What are these?" She held a hand out. "These lights?" One of the lights touched her palm. "It's warm."

"They are the thoughts of the many people who have passed through your life. The warmth is the regard they held you with."

"All of these?" She marveled in awe. "So many?"

"You are surprised? In the last five years you have turned many lives around. Saved numerous souls without no regard to your own life. Brought smiles to those who lived in sadness. In my opinion, there should be more."

"No need." Alliahnna hugged her hand to her heart. The warmth of the light touched her, filling her with joy and sorrow. "These will do just fine." Had she retained anymore tears, Alliahnna was sure they would have glided down her cheek. But the time for tears was over. "With these I can be happy. For it is in these memories that I know…" She cast a hand to the sky. The crescent moon pierced through the fog. Her hand reached out to grab the moon, "I am Alliahnna Phantomhive. I am…The Demon of Paris."

Within the thick bank of the fog, a large shadow took a form. As the gondola drew closer, the shadow grew larger; the smooth form became jagged and contorted.

Sebastian sauntered from the helm. He knelt behind Alliahnna. His arms wrapped around her slender body, bringing her to chest in a warm and loving embrace. Her rest his chin upon her head, closing his eyes as he savored her warmth. "I am pleased to hear you say so, My Lady." He whispered. "My only wish is that I could have done more. To have been a truly superb butler." Alliahnna leaned into the embrace, letting him continue. "In keeping secrets from you…defying your order to awaken…I have failed as you as your butler."

"No." She touched a hand to his arms. "You haven't." She snuggled her head under his chin. "If anything…if I could turn back the hands of time…pick who my butler should be," She moved her head up, capturing his gaze within hers, "I would chose you…and relive these last five years all over again."

"Alliahnna…" Sebastian placed a hand to her cheek, leaning in.

"Sebastian…" Alliahnna leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. A kiss which lasted until the gondola ran aground, halting on the sandy beach of the eerie island.

Sebastian lifted Alliahnna from the little boat, carrying her like she was his newly wed bride. Alliahnna watched and listened as Sebastian carried her across the sand. They wandered into the forest, journeying past the trees, up the hills, and around the rock formations. No sounds other than Sebastian's footsteps were heard in the forest.

Nestled deep in the center of the wood, there were ruins of a structure. What it could have been was Alliahnna's guess. Either way it wouldn't have mattered. At least not right now.

"We're here, Master." Sebastian announced, entering into a garden. Alliahnna studied the small area. It was quaint to say the least. But there was an overwhelming dread emanating from the stone. "Look over there." Sebastian turned.

Alliahnna's attention fell to a small stone bench. A body lied upon it. Her eyes widened. She climbed down from Sebastian and ran over to the body. The hair had grown, taller in stature, the body was slightly mediated, the skin a little paler than usual. But the flower shaped ring…resting on the thumb. There was no doubt. Alliahnna dropped to her knees. There was no doubt in her mind who she looked upon.

"Ciel…" She wheezed his name. She brushed his hair from his face. He had grown so much. Were he able to stand, Alliahnna was sure he might actually be taller than her. "Is he…?"

"He lives." Sebastian answered, standing behind her. "In a state of stasis I put him under, but he lives."

"Sleeping this whole time?" She shook her head with a smile. "To think you were this close all this time." She removed the eye patch over his eye. Opening the eye, his Faustian Seal had faded considerably. Alliahnna unbutton her shirt. Her seal was in full color. She surmised, with Ciel being her this whole time, the seal must have faded. Sebastian was under her service. "I did it Ciel." She told him, hoping he could hear her. "Our parents…you…can now rest in peace." She gave him a light peck on the cheek. His cheeks were so warm.

"My Lady." Sebastian beckoned. "I'm afraid your time has come."

Alliahnna's finger curled in a twitch. They slid from Ciel. Steadily she rose to her feet, staggering away from him. "Will it hurt?"

"I am afraid so. The pain will be excruciating. Worse than anything you've ever felt in your life."

"Good. It will be the punishment I deserve for allowing others to perish in my place." She glanced to Ciel one more time. "At least…I will give him a brief moment of life…to atone for my sins."

Sebastian gaped in disbelief. But smiled all the same. "Noble to the end, My Lady." He removed his glove from his Faustian hand. He curled his fingers slightly. His crimson eyes ignited into pink. "Alliahnna Phantomhive," Sebastian called, "I, Sebastian Michaelis, do hereby invoke the reciprocal terms of our contract." A purple glow sewed through the seal. The power of Alliahnna' seal welled within her, glowing in resonance to Sebastian's. A heavy pressure stole her breath away. Once more, for the last time, she was sent into a trance. "By my word, the order in which you adhere, I do decree our contract completed."

"Yes…My Lord." Alliahnna responded languorously.

"Now, as per our agreement, speak your compensation."

"My humanity. My life is yours."

"As you will." The glow quickly faded from their seals. Alliahnna fell to the ground unconscious, falling beside the bench. Sebastian turned her onto her back. He climbed onto her, placing his knees on either side of her waist. With care and consideration for her modesty, he unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her stomach and chest to the moonlit sky.

From his coat, Sebastian drew yet another demon dagger he borrowed from his father. He hovered his Faustian hand over Alliahnna's seal. Both mark ignited into a pale purple glow. He placed the hand over the seal, pressing as firmly as he could. He held the dagger tip to the center of his seal. The dagger's blade and hilt resonated in the glow. A raven and bat flew overhead. A lone spider crawled onto the raven's headA malicious smirk slithered from one ear to the other on Sebastian's face. His glowing eyes beamed with hunger. "And now…" He raised the dagger, "My Lady…" The dagger came down, piercing the hand and chest.

Alliahnna's eyes flared open. The pupils narrowed into the tiniest slits. The blue was consumed by a sparkling pink glow. "_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

**THE END!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support! **

**I'm sorry if the ending wasn't all that, but I have ran scenario after scenario and couldn't come up with anything else!**

**Yes, I will be making a sequel. It will surround around Black Butler Season 2. But I will not be writing it anytime soon. But I will post a chapter letting you know when it's up.**

**Someone asked what I will be working on next. My Transformers fic. **

**Thank you again! I hope you enjoyed The Demon of Paris. **

**Goodbye!**


	47. Black Butler update

**Black Butler update**

_**This isn't going to be a full blown, dramatic, DEEP IN DESCRIPTION chapter. It's going to be simple. Elegant. And a unique way of giving you guys a long needed update. Enjoy.**_

**Scene 1**

_Alliahnna's Bedroom – middle of the day._

Alliahnna lying on her stomach at the end of the bed reading a book. _Black Butler season 2 script_. She takes a quick sip of her tea and raises a curious brow. "How in the world did they fit you into a suitcase?" She turned to the figure behind her. "For that matter, how do they plan to fit me into one?"

Ciel, resting against the headboard, put a tea cup to his lips and sipped serenely, reading the same script. "Let me tell you," He flipped the page with one hand, "It wasn't easy." Groans, recalling the discomfort. "It'll be even less easy for you when Sebastian and I have our tiff."

Alliahnna scoffed, returning to studying the script. "Don't worry. Things might turn around." She flipped the page, continuing her studying. "Besides I got thrown into buildings, stabbed, haircut, and a dagger plunged into my chest." She shrugged her shoulders. "What could possibly be worse?"

Alois Trancy emerged from Alliahnna's closet, wearing a red dress she never wore. "Can't be any harder than crashing in a carriage?" He modeled in front of her mirror. "I'm telling you…" He twisted, massaging his rear, "My bum still hurts." He prodded his eyes, wincing at a gory thought, "And I have my eyes gouged out."

"Hey!" The three bent over to the floor. Elizabeth poked out from under the bed, "I get knocked into a river!" She clawed her way out, fuming at the bleach blond. "A RAGING RAPIDS RIVER! So don't complain!" Alois and Elizabeth broke out into a heated argument.

Ciel closed his eyes, tuning out the immature duo. Alliahnna sighed boringly and returned to her script, "Can't you all just agree you got it bad?"

Alois and Elizabeth shout, "NO!" Alliahnna dropped her head with a kuplunk. An anime vein popped in Ciel's head.

"STUPID TART!" Alois pulled her cheeks.

Elizabeth yanked on Alois's hair, "ABANDONED SEX TOY!"

Ciel slammed his cup onto the end table. "WILL YOU LOT SHUT UP, ALREADY?" Elizabeth and Alois froze. "I GET BLOODY WATER LOGGED! SO STOP COMPLAINING."

Alliahnna sighed again and closed script. The three continued to roar in a flurry about whose character has it worse. Alois gets his eyes gouged out. Elizabeth forced to dance with Alois. Ciel gets his foot kissed. Alliahnna nonchalantly left just as the arguing grew more heated. The door closed. Always a good way to muffle arguments. _CRASH!_Alliahnna froze. A dismal sweat drop hung on her brow. "Thank goodness I get my old room back."

**Scene 2**

_Schneizel's Office_

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Schneizel practically fell out of his chair. The script book slipped from his grasp, landing open on his desk. His hands held his stitching stomach. "I can't believe this!" He pounded a fist. "I don't recall you ever being sent on such ridiculous undercover missions! The lip stick could be a different shade!"

Phoebus bobbed his head and whirled a hand, urging him to laugh it up. "Please enjoy yourself, _My Lord_, whilst you read…" He reached over and flipped the pages, "Page 105." He stuck the book into Schneizel's hand. Esmeralda, and Mr. Tanaka, in his chibi form, leaned over.

Schneizel read the dialogue between him and another _woman_. His face blanked. "What…"

Esmeralda touched a hand to his mouth. "Oh my!" Her cheeks flushed.

Schneizel's entire face lit up bright red. "NO! NO!" He shot out of his chair, swiping and chopping his hands. "NIET! NINE! NEVER! NUH-UH!" A firm protest. "I will not engage in such activities with-"

"You're going to have to!" Esmeralda urged. Uncontrollable giggles hooted. "Otherwise he'll never forgive you."

"But-but-but-"

"HEY!" Phoebus grabbed him by the collar. "If I have to wear heels, you have to get a room with him!" A large lump swallowed grudgingly. A sly smirk snaked ear to ear on Phoebus's lips, and he fixed Schneizel's collar. "Besides…you two _flirted_ in the first story."

"THAT WAS FLRITING!"

Esmeralda shrugged her shoulders. "Alliahnna lost her _innocence_. Why shouldn't you rub ankles with a drag queen?" Schneizel curled into a ball, cowering in the corner. Dread lines hovered over him. "I think he's taking this well."

Phoebus bobbed his head. "I think so." He rubbed his hand over her stomach. "I know…I can't wait…" He purred, drawing her in by the waist, "For our latest surprise."

Esmeralda giggled seductively, "I know Zephyr can't wait either." The two kissed tenderly.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka chuckled.

**Scene 3**

_Hallway – several doors down_

Alliahnna walked along, head dropped in bother. "No matter how old they get, those three never change."

"_Wait! Wait! Please_!" Alliahnna's glanced curiously. A door broke right off its hinges, crashing down inches in front of a startled Alliahnna. Grell was plastered to it with a throbbing black eye.

"Uhh…" Alliahnna droned.

"So violent, Will…" Grell wheezed. "Why so violent?"

Will adjusted his glasses, sauntering out the newly created hole. "I forewarned of the personal space I demand. And you violated it." His death scythe trimmers extended suddenly. Grell froze. The trimmers impaled the door and locks of hair just inches from the side of his head. "Your final warning." Grell chuckled nervously. Will meandered out of the room. "Stray."

"Dog." Alliahnna spat. Will walked past her stoically. Alliahnna groaned. "Charming as ever."

"Oh dear!" Ronald Knox winced, poking his head out the window, "That looked like it hurt."

"YA THINK!" Grell spat.

Ronald shied back. Then he sees Alliahnna. "Hey there, Miss Alliahnna! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I see you've got the new script." He wagged his book, "Got mine too." He flipped his book open. "I'm curious about this page. Where you're at the doctor."

Alliahnna slapped a hand to his mouth. "SSHH! Don't give it away!"

"Oh. Sorry." He muffled.

"Ooh…" Grell draped his arms around Alliahnna's shoulders, "Hush-hush. Sounds sexy." He cooed. His golden orbs skimmed the script. "My, my, Ciel will not like this."

"SHUT UP, GRELL!"

"Now, now," The Undertaker chimed in, "No need to get hostile, Ms. Phantomhive. We all keep secrets from family."

"THAT'S IT!" Alliahnna stormed away. "I'm going to the garden."

Grell chuckled, "She is so easily flustered."

**Scene 4**

_Kitchen – slightly messy_

Finnian giggled uncontrollably, ignoring Bardroy covering his head with whipped cream and topping it with a cherry. Finnian threw his head up, "YEAH!" He cheered, arms spread. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE DEMON OF ENGLAND!" The whipped cream splat to Bardroy's face. The cherry like a clown's red nose. "I'M SO EXCITED!"

"SO AM I!" Mey-Rin squealed, swinging her legs sitting on the counter. "The drama! The excitement! I WISH IT WOULD COME OUT!"

"Don't hold your breath." Bardroy warned under a towel. "Ugh!" The whipped cream came off easily. "I heard its not going to be written for a while. Not until other fanfics are finished."

The pantry door swung open. "AW MAN!" Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber groaned. Stock piles of bread, fruit, and cheese overflowed in their arms. "We have to wait that long?" Thompson whined.

"That sucks!" Timber wailed.

"Oh well. More time to prepare." Canterbury shrugged.

"I guess." Timber agreed.

"But still…" Thompson sighed.

"But still nothing." Mey-Rin finalized. "It will be written. And when it is, we'll enjoy it."

"Oh we have no doubt of that." Bardroy chuckled. "We enjoyed the last one. I know we'll like this one."

Slender arms draped around Bardroy's shoulders from behind, "As will I." Hana purred into his ear. Bardroy's cheeks flushed. "And I plan to make you happy when my part comes up."

**Scene 5**

_Random room in Manor_

Agni poured an expensive wine into four glasses. With a permitting bow from Agni, two hands gently took up two of the four glasses. Soma lifted a glass for himself and sipped. A pleasant tingle tickled his tongue. "So you both will be returning for The Demon of England?"

Zanosuke and Jasper both sipped some of their wine. Human's had impeccable taste. "Of course we are." Jasper chortled. "My son's relationship with my…_ahem_…future daughter in law is blossoming. It would be irresponsible of me to be there."

Soma bobbed his head. "What about you, Mr. Zanosuke?"

"I have explaining to do to Elizabeth." He stated with a shrug. "Her memory is erased, she believes I am a renegade butler, and I will be in trouble once she sees me."

"I'm already excited." Agni shivered. "This is going to be fun."

"Indeed." Soma hummed.

"Well at least someone's looking forward to this." Hannah snarled from the corner. "This is an absolute bother to me."

Jasper sighed in aggravation. "You could have declined, Hannah. But you didn't. So shut the Hell up."

"And if I don't?"

"My character levels yours! My attitude will dictate if I go easy or not."

"Pfft! Whatever!"

**Scene 6**

_Garden inside a hedge Maze_

Alliahnna tenderly grazed her fingers over a red rose. The elegant aroma wafted into her nose. Bliss washed over her. "Peace…quiet…tranquility." She sighed, seating herself on a stone bench. "Only one more thing could make this spot perfect."

A tall figure surreptitiously walked up behind her. "Might that thing be six feet tall?" Alliahnna froze. "Lustrous, sheen black hair," Gloved hands brushed long black locks back, "And crimson eyes so alluring you can't look away." Alliahnna smiled, rolling her eyes. Hands grasped her shoulders, a mouth touched her ear, "Hands so soft your body begs for my touch." Chills scaled Alliahnna's spine.

"Too bad there's nobody like that here." Alliahnna snickered.

"Oh come now," Alliahnna was picked up, "No need to lie." She was whirled around and put onto a lap, cradled in strong arms, and gazing into the smirking eyes of Sebastian. "You know you can't resist my…" He trailed two fingers down her stomach, "Magical touch." Alliahnna's stomach trembled as the fingers circled her bellybutton. "A shame this isn't story number two." He brushed his cheek against hers, bringing his mouth back to her ear, "I look forward to…seeing your old bedroom."

Alliahnna's cheeks turned bright red. "I really wish you and Grell would let that die."

Sebastian pressed his lips to her neck, "Not a chance." He purred against her neck. His hand slid up her skirt. A gasp escaped Alliahnna.

"ALRGIHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"AH!" Alliahnna fell out of Sebastian's lap.

The demon grunted heatedly and glared to the garden entrance. Randall and Fred stormed into the garden, glaring resentfully at the shameless two. "This is not something you do in broad daylight!" Randall scolded.

"I know." Fred Scoffed. "At least get a room!"

"This place was our room!" Sebastian sneered. "And the fault is not mine if you decided to walk in unannounced."

Alliahnna slapped a hand to her forehead. "This is embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as this." A tongue licked her ear.

"YUCK!" Alliahnna jumped away, holding her ear. She gritted her teeth.

Claude adjusted his glasses nonchalantly. Like nothing happened. "You taste pretty good."

"Please remember to save it for the story, Claude!" Alliahnna spat in disgust. "Otherwise you'll find Ciel won't be the only one kicking you in the face!"

A small smirk snaked to Claude's face. "Blissful." His hideously long tongue lathered his lips.

Alliahnna shuddered. "Suddenly I don't want the story to be written."

"Then rejoice," Sebastian walked up behind her, "The rough draft is still in the pending stages." He winked, "Meaning some of the things in the script may change."

"Thank god!"

Claude shrugged. "So long as you lose Ciel, I care very little."

"Either way," Fred draped his arms around the demons, "This is going to be fun."

Randall rolled his eyes, "Depends on the definition."

**There's your update. I in no way plan to let this die. I just want to finish my other fics. I promise I'll write it. But it won't be anytime soon.**


	48. Demon of England

**Demon of England**

_**After five years of sorrow, Alliahnna finally has Ciel back in her life. Unfortunately The House of Trancy wishes to take him away again. Her love with Sebastian weakening. The bond Ciel and Alliahnna had dissipating Now as a demon will Alliahnna be able to save her family? Or will she be forever alone once more?**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**_


End file.
